Cinderella Nine: Chasing the Dream
by RinMakoto
Summary: Un joven delincuente que lo abandonó todo conoce a un grupo de chicas que trata desesperadamente de formar un equipo de béisbol femenino, a él no le importa, pero tiene un pasado relacionado del que no puede huir, pronto, junto con ellas, se embarcará en un viaje donde perseguirán sus sueños. Un fanfic de Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine.
1. Una invitación indeseada

Satogahama, un instituto ubicado en una ciudad bastante modesta, en su mayoría de plantel son chicas pero igual algunos chicos han entrado debido a que ya no hace más de dos años se volvió mixta. Durante la ceremonia de entrada todo iba normal, eso hasta cierta presentación.

\- ¡Son bienvenidos de unirse al club de béisbol femenino, juro que nos divertiremos! – Una chica de largo cabello castaño se encontraba en el escenario haciendo aquella promoción con la cual buscaba llamar la atención, obviamente el resto de los ingresados le vieron con mucha extrañeza; muy atrás en los últimos asientos se encontraba un joven que ni tenía interés en la ceremonia y solo estaba sentado ahí con su brazo apoyado y sosteniendo su cabeza; simplemente se limitó a ver de reojo la presentación improvisada que se llevaba a cabo mientras chasqueaba su lengua.

\- Que estupidez…

* * *

Un joven de estatura alta, cabello rubio con un estilo parado y de espinas, ojos rasgados y porte atlético caminaba por los pasillos con sus manos en los bolsillos, el resto de alumnos parecía sentir miedo hacia él.

\- Es Shimazu Taiga, ten cuidado.

\- No voltees a verlo si no deseas meterte en problemas.

\- Da mucho miedo, que hará un delincuente como él en esta escuela.

Escuchaba los murmuros de los distintos estudiantes sobre él; sin embargo, los ignoraba, no le importaba para nada lo que dijeran sobre él.

\- Idiotas… - Se limitó a susurrar siguiendo su camino. Justo al avanzar una puerta se abre justo en su cara, causando que chocara y se diera un fuerte golpe en el rostro. – Mierda.

\- Lamentamos las molestias. – Cuatro chicas fueron las que salieron de aquella sala, una de cabello castaño y ojos azules, otra de cabello negro corto y ojos verdes, la tercera de largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes claros, y la última de pequeña estatura, llevando un suéter con capucha aunque se notaba un cabello castaño corto y de ojos amatistas.

\- Tsubasa-chan, parece que lastimaste a alguien. – Señaló la rubia justo a la puerta que se cerró, ahí el joven estaba inmóvil debido al golpe y con su nariz roja.

\- Esto… ¿lo siento? – Buscó disculparse teniendo un gotón en su frente, Taiga tardó un poco en despabilarse del golpe para ver a las cuatro chicas.

\- ¿Tú me golpeaste? ¿Eh? – Buscó sonar amenazante para asustarlas, obteniendo efecto al menos con la pequeña de la capucha. – Debes ser muy valiente para desafiarme.

\- … No tenía esa intención, solo salía de la sala del consejo estudiantil, no sabía que estabas ahí. – Respondió la castaña con calma sin saber en el lío que estaba metido.

\- Tsubasa-chan, no creo que debas decir nada más. – Le advirtió su amiga pelinegra a un lado, Taiga simplemente se limitó a soltar un suspiro.

\- Olvídenlo… no vuelvan a hacer algo así. – Y se fue como si nada, ya las otras tres chicas pudieron calmarse.

\- Tsubasa-san, eso fue muy peligroso. – Expresó la pequeña, la castaña de nombre Tsubasa no entendía nada.

\- ¿Por qué? No sé quién es.

\- ¿Realmente no sabes? – preguntó la rubia. – Su nombre es Shimazu Taiga, está en primer año igual que nosotras pero ya ha formado su fama por ser un delincuente y corren muchos rumores acerca de él, incluso dicen que ha llegado a apalear a personas en la secundaria.

\- No se ve tan peligroso. – Expresó Tsubasa de manera inocente, asombrando a las otras tres.

\- Realmente no tienes un sentido del peligro… - Expresó la pelinegra soltando un suspiro.

\- Pero era realmente muy alto… - Pensó la pequeña castaña de nombre Akane. – Daba miedo…

\- Y se veía con una buena complexión. – Pensó la rubia de apellido Nozaki. – Quizás ha practicado algún deporte.

\- ¿Será bueno en béisbol? – Preguntó Tsubasa algo emocionada.

\- No sé lo que tengas pensado Tsubasa-chan, pero no creo que sea buena idea meterse con él. – Advirtió su amiga de nombre Tomoe.

\- Tomocchi, necesitamos a toda la gente posible para formar nuestro club de béisbol femenino, si sabe algo de béisbol, entonces podría ser nuestro entrenador. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Arihara-san es una persona muy optimista. – Pensó Akane mientras las otras dos simplemente reían de forma nerviosa.

* * *

Taiga estaba saliendo de la escuela, observaba de costado a los estudiantes yendo directamente a sus clubes, los deportivos practicando justo afuera en el campo, portando solamente su maleta con libros, caminó hacia la puerta frontal con tal de irse, no deseaba conocer nada sobre clubes, no era su estilo.

\- (Ya abandoné todo eso…) – Pensó para sus adentros mientras cerraba los ojos y se alejaba de la escuela. En el camino a su casa siempre pasaba por un sitio en particular aunque no lo deseaba, ese centro de bateo estaba justamente en el tramo a su hogar y obligatoriamente pasaba justo frente a él, normalmente evitaba observarlo debido a recuerdos muy feos que llegaban a su mente. – (Maldita sea…)

Una vez llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta, señalando su llegada y quitándose los zapatos.

\- Ya estoy en casa.

\- Bienvenido Nii-san. – Un joven de cabello castaño menor que él se presentó al asomarse por la esquina de la entrada, el rubio ya se limitó a sonreír.

\- Oh Kazu ¿estuviste esperando por mí? Eres muy amable. – Empezó a acariciar el cabello del chico de primaria el cual soltaba unas risas.

\- ya basta nii-san, arruinarás mi pelo.

\- Eso te ganas por aparecer frente a mí. – Expresó el rubio de forma alegre.

\- ¿Cómo vas en el instituto?

\- Lo normal, las clases aburridas, compañeros normales, nada a destacar.

\- ¿Y los clubes? ¿Acaso entraste a alguno? Como antes practicabas…

\- No digas eso. – El rostro de taiga se puso serio, causando que su hermano menor dejara de hablar. – No tengo interés en los clubes, sobre todo en los deportivos, no vuelvas a decirlo.

\- … Entendido… - Bajó la mirada un poco triste, ya nuevamente Taiga acariciaba su cabello. - ¡No lo sigas haciendo! – Se quejó, provocando que el rubio continuara de esa forma. - ¡Basta!

\- Es tu culpa por ser tan débil, te faltan mil años para derrotarme. – Expresó de forma altanera, el pequeño hizo un puchero.

\- Te derrotaré algún día, ya lo verás.

\- Me gustaría que lo intentes. – Empezó a reír mientras ya entraban, el resto de la noche pasó normal para él dentro de su familia y no ocurrió nada más.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, nuevamente Taiga iba solo y los estudiantes lo evitaban como ya era algo habitual en su persona, seguía sin importarle y solo deseaba ir por sus propios rumbos. Su camino lo llevó hasta el tejado de la escuela, un sitio prohibido para acceder pero casi sin vigilancia por lo que era adecuado para esconderse o deseas estar solo.

Llegando justo ahí y apoyándose contra la cerca que tapaba justo la orilla del edificio, observó por debajo, ahí encontró a esas cuatro chicas que encontró el día anterior ahora con una nueva de cabello azulado oscuro con forma de hongo la cual parecían molestar.

\- Esas chicas no parecen rendirse con algo si molestan al resto… mejor no vuelvo a encontrarme con ellas en alguna ocasión…

Nuevamente las clases terminaron y estaba caminando a casa, pasando otra vez por ese centro de bateo por el que siempre evitaba mirar o acercarse, fue justo que a medio camino detuvo su andar para mirar de reojo aquel sitio.

\- … Tsk. – Chasqueó la lengua, no podía olvidar la conversación que tuvo con su hermano menor Kazu acerca de los clubes deportivos. – En serio… por qué se esfuerzan tanto por algo que solo les durará tres años…

Simplemente para querer olvidar esos pensamientos, hizo su entrada al centro de bateo, pagando la entrada para jugar aunque ni él mismo sabía por qué estaba ahí, simplemente sus pies se movieron, ahora ya estaba en la sala donde estaban las distintas cajas de bateo automático, estaba totalmente vacío debido a la hora.

\- No es realmente un paisaje que me guste recordar… - Hizo su camino para sujetar un bate de béisbol y meterse dentro de una caja. Ya en ese momento iba a empezar con los lanzamientos por lo que se puso en posición.

Su cuerpo no podía olvidar la sensación y por ello tampoco las técnicas, mantuvo una posición bastante estática y equilibrada, como si realmente supiera lo que estaba haciendo, sujetó el bate con fuerza mientras la luz señalaba que el tiro estaba por hacerse.

La pelota fue disparada, en ese momento Taiga bateó con todo lo que tuvo, golpeando la pelota justo en medio, el sonido metálico resonó por toda la sala mientras la pelota fue mandada a volar, golpeando justo en el punto que señalaba un Home Run de una lona atrás del lanzador.

\- … Parece que no he perdido la técnica. – Pensó para sí mismo. Se llevó a cabo el segundo lanzamiento, golpeando un Hit nuevamente con una curvatura directo hacia la zona de dos puntos.

Continuó bateando por un tiempo más, no supo en que momento perdió la noción pero estaba perdido en ese trance de lanzamiento de pelota y batear, solo podía escuchar el ruido de la pelota golpeando el bate mientras sentía como todo se movía a cámara lenta.

Un ruido ajeno lo despertó, justo había otra persona en una cámara de bateo un poco alejada de él. Pudo presenciar a una chica de largo cabello negro jugando igualmente, sus ojos purpuras estaban totalmente enfocados en la pelota la cual golpeaba con precisión, Taiga no pudo evitar observarla.

\- (Por su postura y la forma en que batea… ella es buena, quizás lleve años jugando…) – No se dio cuenta de lo distraído que estaba cuando observó que la chica le estaba viendo, rápidamente volteó la mirada para disimular. – (Eso estuvo cerca… aunque creo reconocerla de algún lado…)

\- ¡Vamos chicas, hay que practicar! – Escuchó más voces femeninas acercándose, Taiga se puso rápidamente de espaldas para disimular aunque acechaba de rabillo, eran nuevamente aquellas chicas que conoció antes y ahora eran más, apretó los dientes.

\- (Justamente quienes no dan gusto encontrar aquí)

\- Quiero ver que tan buenas son bateando. – Exclamó Tsubasa mientras cada chica entraba a una caja de bateo, Taiga ahora no tenía una forma de escapar de ese sitio sin ser visto, solo le quedaba esconder su rostro de alguna forma y no ser reconocido.

Llegó a presenciar como Tsubasa y aquella chica de cabello negro tuvieron un enfrentamiento en las cajas de bateo, fue así que no logró darse cuenta antes, Tsubasa igualmente era bastante buena bateando, ella igual tenía experiencia jugando béisbol e incluso lo veía superior a la otra chica, aunque todo eso se detuvo cuando ella se fue, al parecer teniendo una pequeña discusión con la castaña.

\- (Debo aprovechar para irme) – Abrió la puerta de la caja de bateo para escapar disimuladamente, una lastima que su intento fue arruinado debido a que tiró dos bates que estaban acomodados ahí.

\- ¿Eh? – Justamente una chica de cabello corto de color verde y con lentes reposados en este observaron a Taiga. - ¿Acaso él no es?

Taiga se quedó totalmente inmóvil al saber que lo descubrieron, su mente estaba en blanco como para reaccionar o si quiere pensar en una excusa para estar ahí.

\- ¡Ya sé quién es, es el afamado delincuente de primer año, Shimazu Taiga!

\- ¿De qué hablas Nakano-san? – Tsubasa estaba confundida hasta ver a Taiga. - ¡Eh, eres tú! Así que igual juegas béisbol.

\- N-No es así, simplemente vine por capricho propio, nada más. – Rio nerviosamente mientras sudaba, claramente algunas chicas sabían que estaba buscando excusarse.

\- No hay que mentir, aprecio mucho que la gente se divierta jugando, si realmente es igual contigo, entonces podría pedirte si puedes unirte a nosotras al equipo de béisbol femenino, necesitamos un entrenador. – Tsubasa buscó reclutarlo para ese puesto, sin embargo, Taiga bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Yo, entrenador? Que buena broma… yo abandoné el béisbol y nunca más volveré a él, ahora piérdanse. – Dicho eso, Taiga se fue de ahí antes de que Tsubasa pudiera detenerlo, Tomoe se acercó a su amiga.

\- Tsubasa-chan…

\- Tomocchi… tenía una mirada de dolor al decir eso, acaso él… - Nadie más supo que decir, primero con la partida de la otra chica y ahora él, se quedó un sabor amargo en sus bocas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tsubasa y Tomoe estaban en camino hacia la pequeña sala que obtuvieron gracias a volverse una asociación que recién se fundó, fue en ese momento que alguien apareció, era Nakano.

\- Arihara-san, ya tengo información. – Expresó de forma inmediata, la castaña no sabía que decir.

\- A que te refieres.

\- Investigué un poco y logré dar con algo interesante acerca de Shimazu Taiga. – La reportera sacó un folder para pasárselo a ambas chicas los cuales abrieron y revisaron las hojas que estaban ahí.

\- … Escuela secundaria Hikariyama… se me hace conocida.

\- Es una secundaria de nivel que cuentan con un equipo de béisbol de nivel nacional. – Expresó la reportera con orgullo. – Shimazu Taiga fue jardinero central del equipo hasta el año pasado y se le observaba un buen futuro.

Mientras más revisaban las hojas, más cosas vieron que las sorprendían, el equipo llegó a participar en el nacional aunque perdieron justo en semifinales, pero viendo lo lejos que llegaron, se denota mucho el nivel del equipo.

\- Tenía razón… él es bueno, sería un entrenador perfecto para nosotras. – Expresó Tsubasa con una sonrisa. – Necesitamos tenerlo en el club.

\- Bueno… - Nakano puso una expresión complicada en el rostro. – Deberían ver la última hoja que anexé.

Las dos chicas revisaron justamente esa hoja que la peliverde señaló. Ahí estaba una noticia que justamente hablaba sobre ese juego en semifinales que hubo y un pedazo en particular que llamaba la atención.

\- ¿Estragos en el equipo? – preguntó Tomoe.

\- No pude obtener más detalles, parece que se lo callaron pero antes del juego, Shimazu-san abandonó el equipo, debido a ello, perdieron ese partido.

\- ¿Abandonar el equipo? – Preguntó Tsubasa. - ¿Por qué?

\- Ese es justamente el misterio, nunca se reveló la razón y después de eso, Shimazu-san desapareció del mapa y nadie supo más de él, incluso había obtenido una beca para un equipo de alto nivel en un instituto reconocido.

Tsubasa no sabía qué pensar, si Taiga realmente era tan bueno ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que dejó de jugar béisbol? Nuevamente recordaba ese momento que hablaron anoche, la expresión dolorosa en su rostro, algo bastante malo debió sucederle en el pasado para renegar el béisbol.

\- … Eso no puede ser, pude observarlo por un poco pero puedo decir que le gusta jugar. – Expresó Tsubasa de forma segura.

\- Tsubasa-chan, no deberías meterte en más problemas, si llegas a molestarlo, puede que algo malo suceda. – le advirtió Tomoe pero Tsubasa negó con la cabeza.

\- Primero con Shinonome-san y ahora Shimazu-kun… quiero hacer algo por ellos, quiero que se diviertan y sepan que el béisbol puede ser muy divertido cuando todos juntos jugamos, realmente quiero verlos sonreír en nuestro equipo. – Expresó Tsubasa con seriedad, Nakano y Tomoe se vieron antes de sonreír.

\- Arihara-san es una persona muy terca ¿no? – Preguntó la peliverde, Tomoe asintió.

\- Pero si no fuera por esa terquedad, jamás habríamos llegado a formar la asociación y estar a pasos de formar el equipo completo… deberemos apoyarla.

\- Entendido, Shinonome-san puede ser un poco más sencilla pero Shimazu-san es realmente una persona complicada, hay que ir con cuidado respecto a él.

\- No hay problemas. – Tsubasa se dirigió a las dos chicas. – Yo me encargaré de convencerlo, su experiencia y habilidad como jugador será útil para nosotras y con ello tendremos un mejor equipo para que todas podamos divertirnos.

Tsubasa tenía una meta. Shimazu Taiga es un chico realmente complicado de tratar y no será fácil convencerlo, pero ella se fijó ese objetivo de convencerlo, ahora que este encuentro se ha forjado, todo que vendrá en el futuro para los dos será un camino incierto, de lo que se está seguro, es que no será algo perdido.

* * *

**Un nuevo fic, la verdad que no sé si podré hacerlo periódico como los otros pero intentaré escribirlo conforme pueda. La verdad que, cuando vi este anime, sentí que no se pudo sacar todo su potencial a la historia, igual como sé que el juego del que se adapta tiene a un chico que hace función de entrenador así que quise tomar eso para crear esta historia y avanzar conforme a ella. Tomaré ciertos aspectos mostrados en el anime pero la mayor parte de la historia será algo original que luego podré inventar, ya lo verán. Espero puedan acompañarme en este nuevo viaje y observen a este grupo de chicas progresas directo hacia sus sueños. Nos vemos.**


	2. Capturando al tigre

\- ¡Muy bien todas, comencemos a planear para la operación "Capturar al tigre"!

Tsubasa había hecho una junta para poder convencer a Taiga de que se una al equipo como entrenador. Todas las chicas de la asociación y equipo estaban reunidas justo en su sala para empezar los planes que pudieran conseguirlo.

\- Será complicado… - Expresó Shinonome, siendo que fue convencida no hace mucho luego de dialogarlo con Tsubasa. – Según la explicación que nos diste sobre él, no será como conmigo, su caso parecerá ser más difícil.

\- Eso no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo. – Expresó la castaña con una sonrisa, en ese momento vio a aquella chica de cabello purpura levantar la mano. - ¿Si, Asada-senpai?

\- Bueno… quizás podamos atraerlo con comida, después de todo la gente adora comer. – Expresó con una sonrisa suave.

\- Eso no funcionará obviamente. – Expresó Waka observando de forma inexpresiva a su senpai. – Todo lo que conocemos acerca de él son lo que dicen los rumores, al menos, gracias a la información de Nakano-san, conocemos un poco más que el resto, más sigue siendo un misterio su historia.

\- No hay necesidad de conocer su historia, él ama el béisbol, lo sé. – Expresó Tsubasa de forma segura. – Es todo lo que necesitamos saber para que pueda unirse.

\- Eso es muy ambiguo. – Respondió Shinonome. – Tienen suerte de que lo conozca, llegué a jugar un partido contra su equipo… puedo decir que tienen un buen nivel, él llamó la atención más que el resto… si estoy de acuerdo que puede ser un gran refuerzo para mejorar la habilidad y el juego conjunto del equipo, pero hay cosas que no deben presionarse… Arihara-san, debes saberlo.

\- Seguro solo necesita un empujón. – La chica del grupo de animadoras, Iwaki Yoshimi levantó el puño. – Quizás escuchando mi grandiosa porra acceda a unirse.

\- Esto es en serio. – Expresó Waka. – Las tácticas y el programa de entrenamiento no están mal pero se necesita un mejor consejo… me gustaría hacerlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que sugiere Arihara-san, alguien tan hábil como él es necesario, por más miedo que dé.

\- E-Esto… - Akane buscó hablar, aunque escondía su rostro bajo su capucha. – Bueno… yo igual creo que lo necesitamos, si eso nos ayuda… al menos quiero mejorar…

\- Yo igual. – Respondió Nozaki a su lado. – Seguro es una buena persona, solamente nadie ha buscado entenderlo, deberíamos darle un espacio en nuestro equipo y seguro podrá abrirse al resto.

\- Entonces es un hecho, buscaremos a Shimazu-kun para que sea nuestro entrenador ¿alguna objeción? – preguntó Tsubasa, nadie dijo nada. – Bien, ya lo buscaremos para preguntarle y si se rehúsa, seguiremos presionando.

* * *

Taiga estaba por su cuenta como siempre, nadie le hablaba y prefería estar solo de esa forma, al menos tener algo de paz era lo que más le encantaba, si nadie se metía con él, no hacía nada, esa era su forma de actuar desde que empezó a estudiar ahí.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento… - Se dijo a sí mismo como si algo estuviera por ocurrir.

\- ¡Ey! – Tal y como pensaba, pudo ver a Tsubasa queriendo hablarle en ese momento, tenía que alejarle lo antes posible si quería evitar esa molestia de algún modo.

\- Ni lo creas. - se desvió para no verla pero la castaña iba a ser muy insistente.

\- Espera, no te vayas, realmente quiero hablar contigo. – Sin embargo, el rubio no la escuchaba y solo seguía caminando. – Es muy importante.

\- ¿Importante? Si claro, no harás que pueda detenerme a escucharme.

\- Eso lo veremos ¡Chicas! – Para su temor, observó al gran grupo de chicas aparecer para rodearlo, con Tsubasa al frente. – No te irás de aquí hasta que hablemos.

\- Tsk, son muy insistentes… si así lo desean, deberé usar la fuerza. – Apretó el puño con intención de lanzar un golpe, eso causó que Akane se cubriera del miedo, fue justamente lo que el rubio aprovechó para escapar pasando sobre ella.

\- Rayos, nos ha engañado. – Expresó Waka.

\- ¡Tras él! – ordenó Tsubasa. Se empezó a armar una persecución donde un grupo de chicas perseguía al delincuente mejor conocido de la escuela.

\- Maldita sea, ese Shimazu siendo perseguido por chicas, que envidia. – Expresaban algunos chicos que les veían pasar, claro que él no pensaba lo mismo.

\- (No dirían lo mismo si estuvieran en mis zapatos) – Siguió corriendo a pesar de que era contra las reglas, lo único que deseaba era perder a esas chicas tan fastidiosas. Llegó a salir justamente del edificio efectuando un salto justo desde el primer piso donde estaban, todos observaron impresionados como el rubio pudo aterrizar sin problemas, más que nada las chicas quienes simplemente acecharon por la ventana.

\- ¡Tsubasa-chan! – Tomoe observando a su amiga la cual se quedó atónita.

\- Eso no es normal…

\- ¡Nos vemos, perdedoras! – Expresó Taiga mientras se iba.

\- ¡Eso no, yo igual puedo! – Yoshimi ya tenía un pie fuera por la ventana cuando repentinamente fue sujetada por Waka y Shinonome. - ¡Que hacen, déjenme ir!

\- No cometas una estupidez. – Le replicó Waka. – Por hoy logró escapar.

\- No habrá una próxima vez. – Expresó Nakano. – No debe de despreciar el trabajo de una periodista… - Puso una sonrisa malvada, algo que asustó a Akane y Nozaki.

Por el resto del día Taiga no pudo notar la presencia de esas chicas, al parecer se rindieron y decidieron dejarle en paz, lo cual era bueno para él, no quería saber nada sobre ellas realmente.

Las clases terminaron y ya podía volver a su casa, por unos momentos el día parecía ser agitado pero ahora estaba tranquilo, esperaba que para el día siguiente no ocurriera nada respecto al asunto.

\- Mejor que todo sea de esta forma… sin ningún tipo de molestia, tampoco es posible que puedan seguirme hasta mi casa…

\- ¡Ey, Nii-san, estas chicas te buscan! – Taiga se encontró con un panorama que no creía posible, la asociación completa de béisbol femenino estaba justo frente a su casa y hablando con Kazu, podía sentir como su ojo izquierdo estaba temblando.

\- ¿Cómo mierdas están en mi casa?

\- Nunca cuestiones mis redes de información. – Expresó Nakano muy orgullosa.

\- ¡Kazu, no es necesario que las dejes cerca, que se larguen!

\- Pero nii-san, ellas son buenas personas, me han contado todo que desean jugar béisbol, puedes ayudarlas.

\- Así es Shimazu-kun, hazle caso a tu hermanito y ayúdanos. – Expresó Yoshimi haciendo ojitos brillosos, el delincuente retuvo la necesidad de hacer un facepalm.

\- … ¿Por qué no lo entienden? Yo ya no juego, lo abandoné todo, hui como un cobarde, debería ser sencillo de entender.

\- Nii-san… - Kazu se sentía triste de ver a su hermano así, fue entonces que sintió la mano de Tsubasa acariciando su cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- No pienso que ese sea el caso Shimazu-kun. – Empezó a hablar, buscando acercarse a él. – Yo lo sé muy bien, sigues amando el béisbol, no deseas abandonarlo, no es lo que realmente sientes, así que déjanos ayudarte, seguro con nosotras podrás volver a descubrir el camino que te hizo amar el jugar…

Antes de que siguiera hablando, Tsubasa se quedó paralizada al ver que tenía el puño de Taiga a pocos centímetros de su cara, no vio cuando pero ya estaba por golpearla, solo deteniéndose justo antes del impacto, tenía un rostro serio.

\- Tú no sabes nada… nadie sabe nada por lo que pasé… no es algo que puedas entender, así que no digas cosas que sabes no podrás cumplir… es una pérdida de tiempo si crees que esas palabras tan baratas podrán convencerme… si esto fue suficiente para que tu cabeza pueda procesarlo, nunca más vuelvan a acercarse a mi…

En ese momento pasó de lado de ella para entrar a su casa, Kazu le siguió con un rostro de preocupación, no sin antes disculparse con las chicas haciendo una reverencia, en ese momento la castaña cayó de sentón al suelo.

\- ¡Tsubasa-chan! – Tomoe fue a ayudar a su amiga, estaba muy preocupada. – Eso fue peligroso, pudo haberte lastimado.

\- ¡Que cretino! – Expresó Yoshimi. – No debería intentar golpear a una chica.

\- Claramente se veía lastimado… - Expresó Asada mirando al suelo. – Pude notarlo… cada palabra que soltaba, traía dolor con ellas.

\- Deberíamos irnos por hoy, necesitas descansar. – Sugirió Tomoe, Tsubasa solo pudo asentir mientras se iban, la castaña pudo tener energía para mirar por última vez la casa de Taiga, en ese momento todas se fueron.

\- ¡Nii-san! – Kazu intentaba hablar con su hermano, pero este siguió caminando hacia su habitación. - ¡Eso no era necesario!

\- No había otra forma de que entendieran… - El rubio soltó un suspiro. – No deberías volver a hablar con ellas ni tampoco dejes que se acerquen.

\- Nii-san… - Kazu no pudo decir nada más cuando el rubio entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, en ese momento se dejó caer sobre su cama de rostro antes de voltearse y mirar al techo, en ese momento apretó su puño con fuerza.

\- Maldita sea… deben detenerse, antes de que yo…

En otro lado, en su habitación, Tsubasa estaba de la misma forma, recostada en su cama y mirando al techo, ya con su pijama puesta, su mente no pudo evitar recordar el rostro de dolor de Taiga en ese momento, lo que él estaba pasando era realmente complicado, quizás totalmente fuera de su alcance.

\- No quiero rendirme… Shimazu-kun…

* * *

Taiga ya estaba en camino al instituto, siempre solo y sin que nadie lo mirara, al menos esperaba que la experiencia del día anterior hiciera entender a la asociación de béisbol femenino que no había caso en acercarse a él, si con eso podían dejarlo en paz.

Justo al llegar a la puerta, pudo ver a Tsubasa justo en medio, como si lo hubiera esperado, el delincuente hizo una mueca por unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro.

\- Te dije que no hay caso, ríndete.

\- No es eso… - En ese momento la castaña sacó un sobre para mostrárselo a Taiga. – Te desafío a un duelo. – Escuchar eso fue claramente una sorpresa para él, veía un rostro raramente decidido en ella, como si se hubiera preparado para ese momento.

\- Un duelo ¿eh? Pensaba que eras una tonta pero sí que tienes agallas para desafiarme a una pelea, aunque realmente no me agrada pelear contra mujeres.

\- No hablo de ese tipo de duelo. – Aclaró Tsubasa. – En el campo y con lo que más amamos hacer.

\- … No estás hablando en serio… supongo que no me dejarás ir si no lo acepto. – Tsubasa no respondió a su cuestión, simplemente se limitaba a observar fijamente a Taiga, quizás si terminaba ganando ese duelo finalmente la dejaría en paz, no tenía otra opción. – Muy bien, aceptaré tu duelo y jugaremos según tus reglas, pero eso no servirá de nada, te aplastaré y entonces jamás volverás a acercarte a mí ¿entendido?

\- Entendido… en cambio, si yo gano, deberás unirte a nuestro equipo y ser nuestro entrenador, no puedes retroceder a tu palabra.

\- Bien… tampoco es que vaya a perder. – Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Taiga, se sentía muy confiado en que podría derrotar a Tsubasa en su propio juego.

Justamente después de clases fueron a aquel sitio que las chicas convirtieron en un campo de béisbol. Ya todas estaban ahí para presenciar el duelo entre Tsubasa y Taiga, algunas incluso estaban nerviosas de cómo podría ser el resultado.

\- ¿Creen que Arihara-san pueda ganar? – Preguntó Nozaki.

\- Es de ella de quien hablamos, seguro podrá conseguirlo. – Expresó Nakano con seguridad.

\- Pero tampoco podemos dejar de lado la habilidad de Shimazu Taiga, él fue un gran jugador en su tiempo. – Respondió Shinonome al contrario.

\- Maldición, deseo apoyar a Arihara-san pero si Shimazu no tiene apoyo, mi alma de animadora está ardiendo. – Expresó Yoshimi.

\- Tsubasa-chan… - Tomoe rezaba porque nada mala ocurriera.

Ya los dos estaban en el campo. Se decidió que el duelo se arreglara de una sola forma, Taiga sería el pitcher quien lanzaría la pelota, Tsubasa tendría que batear justamente tres intentos reglamentarios o quedaría fuera, ya Waka sería la receptora que también se encargaría de la veracidad del duelo y que no ocurra algún contratiempo.

\- ¿Están listos? – Preguntó ella observando a los dos, ninguno expresó algo. – Bien, vamos a comenzar. – Se puso la cámara para ir a su posición, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo. Taiga observó la pelota en su mano, jamás pensó que volvería a sentir una en su vida.

\- (Que giros tan extraños tiene la vida…) – Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. – Prepárate para perder, no seré tan suave contigo por ser una chica.

\- Es lo que espero, no te retengas para nada. – Expresó Tsubasa ya en posición y con el bate. El resto de chicas miró expectantes a que diera inicio el duelo entre ambos. Ya con taiga encima del montículo, miró de frente a Tsubasa.

\- Muy bien, ahí voy. – Levantó la pierna y en ese momento hizo su primer lanzamiento, la fuerza con la que lanzó fue tan increíble que la castaña no lo vio venir, simplemente se quedó paralizada y antes de darse cuenta, Waka la recibió.

\- primer strike. – Anunció, ella pudo sentir la fuerza del lanzamiento, no quería admitirlo pero le lastimó un poco la mano. Fue entonces que la devolvió, Taiga seguía con su sonrisa segura.

\- ¿Ya estás asustada? Esto ni siquiera ha comenzado.

\- ¡Arihara-san, no te rindas, tu puedes! – Empezó a gritar Nozaki seguida del resto de chicas. La castaña finalmente pudo espabilar, a pesar de lo que dijo Taiga, ella estaba sonriendo.

\- Ese fue un tiro asombroso… realmente quiero que sea nuestro entrenador.

\- Bien… ahí va el segundo. – El rubio se preparó para el segundo tiro, en esta ocasión Tsubasa estuvo mejor posicionada, no iba a volver dejarse sorprender. Taiga lanzó, en esta ocasión la castaña logró estar más atenta a la bola y logró intentar batear, aunque por mala suerte pasó de largo, solamente logró abanicar.

\- Segundo strike. – Estaba a solo uno de perder, Tsubasa no expresó nada, siguió mostrando seriedad mientras esperaba al tercer y último tiro.

\- La potencia del disparo de Shimazu-kun es grandiosa. – Expresó Asada al observar todo el duelo. – Los dos están poniendo todo de sí.

\- Yo he podido sentir esos tiros con anterioridad… veo que no ha perdido potencia aunque abandonó el béisbol. – Expresó Shinonome seriamente.

\- A este ritmo Arihara-san va a perder… - Akane se veía triste.

\- Debemos confiar en Tsubasa-chan, ella podrá hacerlo. – Afirmó Tomoe de forma segura.

\- ¡Vamos Arihara-san, todas te apoyamos! – Empezó a gritar Yoshimi. Ya con la pelota de regreso, Taiga miró por última vez a Tsubasa, no se le observaba nada intimidada.

\- Te deberías ahorrar la humillación de la derrota y rendirte, no tienes más oportunidades después de esta.

\- No lo haré. – Expresó Tsubasa. – Serás nuestro entrenador, gane o no.

\- … No puedes ser más insolente ¿Qué tanto te impulsa para seguir buscando esto? Realmente no tiene sentido, es más fácil abandonarlo todo.

\- No lo es. – Respondió Tsubasa. – He observado muy bien tus expresiones, te duele cuando rechazas el béisbol, sonríes cuando tienes la bola en tus manos, tienes ese brillo de que deseas seguir involucrado, yo me encargaré de hacerte ver y que liberes tus sentimientos, déjame abrazarlo.

\- … Eres una tonta… realmente te gusta darle esperanzas a la gente… maldición, siento que este caparazón que reformé tan duramente está empezando a romperse… quien eres…

\- … Soy Arihara Tsubasa y llevaré a este equipo a ganar el campeonato mundial. – Expresó con una sonrisa. Taiga lanzó la bola aunque su fuerza le traicionó y terminó lanzando con menos potencia que antes. Tsubasa aprovechó ese momento para golpearla, lo único que pudo observarse fue la pelota alejarse lo más que se pudo e ir hasta la zona de Home Run, Taiga solo pudo observarlo con una expresión suave.

\- … ¿Realmente puedo volver a empezar de nuevo?

\- Puedes hacerlo. – Tsubasa ya estaba frente a él, teniendo una gran sonrisa y extendiendo su mano. – Te lo diré nuevamente… sé nuestro entrenador, guíanos hacia nuestras metas y cumplamos nuestros sueños.

\- … - Taiga bajó el rostro, esa chica… ella realmente es alguien increíble, tan terca que nunca se rindió en buscarlo a pesar de las amenazas que le dijo… extendió su mano. – Supongo que incluso alguien salvaje como yo puede ser capturado… cumpliré mi palabra, seré su entrenador.

\- Bienvenido al equipo de béisbol femenino… entrenador Shimazu-kun. – Sonrió ampliamente. Las chicas empezaron a celebrar la victoria y ahora con un nuevo miembro en la asociación, uno que nunca esperaron tener, los engranajes iban a empezar a moverse y la historia partiría totalmente desde ese punto, con Taiga a su lado, el equipo iba a sufrir un gran cambio… y todo para bien…

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó, las chicas ya estaban en camino hacia la sala del equipo, aunque hubo una cosa y es que no han visto a Taiga desde entonces.

\- ¿Lo has visto Tsubasa-chan? – Preguntó Tomoe, la castaña negó con la cabeza.

\- No sé qué ha estado haciendo desde ayer que aceptó ser nuestro entrenador.

\- No vaya a ser que buscó huir, si lo hizo, se enfrentará a mis puños de furia. – Expresó Yoshimi mostrando sus nudillos.

\- Seguro lo veremos en algún momento. – Comentó Nozaki. En ese momento abrieron la puerta de la sala, para su sorpresa, no tenía seguro.

\- Llegan tarde. – Escucharon esa voz reconocible, justamente dentro estaba un chico de cabello castaño claro y con un peinado acostado, vistiendo ropa cómoda de una playera holgada y una bermuda de color azul claro. – No podemos perder el tiempo, mientras más pronto empecemos con su entrenamiento, mejor.

\- … ¿Shimazu-kun? – Expresó Tsubasa totalmente asombrada por el radical cambio de imagen, así como el resto de las chicas, Taiga enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? Parece que vieron un fantasma.

\- ¿Realmente eres tú? Te ves totalmente cambiado. – Preguntó Nozaki, Taiga volteó a ver su rostro, un poco por la vergüenza.

\- … Esta es mi verdadera imagen, anteriormente solo estaba usando tinte y gel para el cabello, ya que ahora soy su entrenador, debo verme más presentable ¿no?

\- Es cierto, incluso digo que te ves mucho más guapo de esa forma. – Expresó Nakano de forma burlona, el ahora castaño estaba sintiendo una vergüenza muy grande.

\- C-Como sea, no crean que seré muy suave con ustedes, si realmente piensan en ir participando en el campeonato interescolar, deberán entrenar mucho más duramente que antes, yo me encargaré de darles los ejercicios necesarios y fortalecer sus talentos, este equipo será de ganadores… espero contar con ustedes. – Hizo una reverencia, Tsubasa se acercó.

\- Mucho gusto en trabajar con usted, entrenador. – De esa forma ya iban a empezar. Taiga estaba teniendo una nueva oportunidad de perseguir su sueño, y en compañía de ese singular grupo de chicas, iban a recorrer un largo camino lleno de obstáculos, con tal de conseguir alcanzar la meta que tanto desean.

* * *

**La verdad, no tenía planeado que Taiga estuviera negando su posición de entrenador así que ya este cap fue para introducirlo al equipo, finalmente forma parte de la asociación y será el entrenador de las chicas. El próximo cap ya será para seguir la línea del anime, eso significa que Kurashiki Maiko llegará y veremos su historia ¿como será ahora que Taiga está en el equipo? Es algo que deberán averiguar, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	3. Supervisión y escape

\- Rechazado.

Les cerraron la puerta en la cara. Tsubasa volvió a hacer el intento de dialogar con el consejo para que les reconozcan como club oficial y obtener un presupuesto, una movida que volvió a fallar, esta vez asistió con Tomoe y Taiga como nuevo miembro y entrenador, tenía que estar pendiente de todo.

\- ¿Por qué seguirán rechazándonos? Creo que tenemos miembros suficientes para ser un equipo. – Expresó la castaña mirando al suelo.

\- No se puede hacer mucho Tsubasa-chan, la escuela ya cuenta con muchos equipos y el presupuesto no puede repartirse demasiado.

\- Lo sé… y no es justo… igualmente Shimazu-kun, debiste decir algo.

\- A mí no me metas en esto. – hizo una gran equis con sus brazos. – Puede que haya sido delincuente, pero ni yo quisiera meterme con la presidenta, esa mujer se ve como una fiera.

\- Supongo que no hubo éxito. – Vieron acercarse una profesora, Kakehashi Momoko, la asesora del equipo de béisbol. – Es un poco complicado dado la cantidad de equipos.

\- De eso hablábamos. – Respondió Taiga cruzándose de brazos. – Cuando me inscribí a este instituto, nunca pensé que tendrían demasiados equipos.

\- Yo solo entré siguiendo a Tsubasa-chan por impulso. – Expresó Tomoe. – Esperaba ayudarla pero es más difícil.

\- Haré todo lo posible de mi lado, las apoyaré con todo. – Expresó la profesora, Tsubasa agradeció el gesto. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, saliendo justamente la chica de cabello verde oscuro corto.

\- Tsukumo-san. – Tsubasa se vio sorprendida de ver a la vicepresidenta afuera. - ¿Necesita algo?

\- La presidenta estuvo observando su caso… de momento decidió ponerlas a prueba, estaré vigilando sus prácticas y reportaré todo, si logran pasar, se tomará en cuenta que sean reconocidas como club. – Esas noticias terminaron alegrando a Tsubasa, la cual abrazó a su amiga.

\- Tomocchi, tenemos una oportunidad.

\- Si Tsubasa-chan, la tenemos. – Tomoe igual sonrió, Taiga se encontraba satisfecho.

\- ¿Ella realmente lo considera? – Preguntó a la vicepresidenta, esta asintió.

\- Tenemos el deber de desarrollar todo lo posible a nuestros estudiantes… de momento es un periodo de prueba, si logro ver resultados, se lo haré saber.

\- Por lo menos tiene algo de bondad. – Admitió el castaño, Tsukumo decidió dejar pasar ese comentario.

\- Vamos para decirle al resto de las chicas y seguir entrenando. – Tsubasa no aguantó las ganas y fue corriendo siendo seguida de Tomoe, quedando los otros tres atrás.

\- Esto realmente las alegrará. – Expresó Kakehashi con una sonrisa. – Verlas tan animadas a querer alcanzar sus sueños hace que desee apoyarlas en todo lo posible.

\- Arihara Tsubasa… ella es la que comenzó todo ese movimiento, parece tener un aura extraña que atrae gente a su alrededor. – Analizó Tsukumo, Taiga asintió.

\- Y que lo digas, ella puede ser terca pero ha conseguido llegar muy lejos… será mejor ir, necesito coordinar con Waka para nuestros entrenamientos.

Hicieron su camino de regreso a la sala que tenían asignada y divulgar la noticia, se lo tomaron bien y eso daba mayores motivos por los cuales esforzarse. Ya en el momento estaban en el campo, todas con ropa cómoda y Taiga observando desde la banca junto con Waka para que los entrenamientos puedan salir bien, encima de la colina estaba Tsukumo observando todo.

\- ¡Arrojen esas pelotas y no dejen caer ninguna! – Expresó Taiga. – Anota ahí que se han hecho quince repeticiones para cada una y su desempeño. – La pelinegra asintió mientras anotaba.

\- Entrenador. – Vio a Nozaki la cual se acercó. – Me gustaría hablar con usted de algo.

\- Si ya terminaste tus repeticiones, podremos hacerlo. – La rubia asintió, dejó que Waka siguiera con la supervisión para hablar con ella. - ¿Qué deseas comentar?

\- Bueno… conocí a una chica la cual es alguien que se ve atlética y parece que practicar algo de deporte… he intentado convencerla de venir para que observe las prácticas y quizás intente jugar… no sé si tengas algo en contra de ella. – Explicó de forma un poco tímida, sentía algo de temor por cómo reaccionaría.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? Seguro a Arihara también le gustaría saber esto y se encontraría emocionada de tener a alguien más. – Escuchar eso la puso con rostro de asombro por unos segundos.

\- … Bien, ya le diré para que venga el día de mañana, seguro verás que no es tan mala.

\- Si viste algo en ella, es que podría ayudar al equipo, es bueno que actúen por su cuenta y ayuden, eso se agradece bastante. – Nozaki se sintió feliz de escuchar aquello, ya volviendo a su lugar para practicar. – Cada vez va tomando más como si fueran un equipo y notó cierta mejoría en algunas. – Dirigió su mirada hacia Tsukumo la cual seguía ahí, anotando cosas, no podía dejarla ahí, agarró una botella de agua y fue a donde estaba ella. – Oye, estar ahí parada en el sol debe ser agotador, al menos ten una botella de agua contigo.

\- … Gracias. – Ella agradeció el gesto, tomándola para beber un poco.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado todo hasta ahora? Ellas realmente se esfuerzan, no es algo que solo durará unas semanas, realmente quieren salir adelante con esto.

\- Es lo que estoy observando… pero no solo las ganas y dedicación son suficientes para que la presidenta lo acepte, necesitamos ver más.

\- Ella es exigente ¿no? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

\- Se toma muy enserio su trabajo, la he estado apoyando desde el comienzo y estoy de acuerdo con mucha de las cosas que ella hace, si por algo ha estado rechazando la petición de Arihara es que quiere ponerla a prueba, si realmente está decidida a salir adelante a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra.

\- Hablando de esa forma, es como si dijeras que ella es un tipo de mente maestra. – Eso sacó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la vicepresidenta.

\- En ocasiones puede ser calculadora… incluso admito que me da miedo en ciertos momentos.

\- Es alguien de cuidado entonces… espero tanto ella como tu logren observar el fruto de sus esfuerzos, yo solo les estoy asentando las bases detrás de bambalinas, son ellas las que deben pararse en el escenario y mostrar esos resultados que tanto desean, ya llegará pronto.

\- … Lo estaré esperando. – Asintió ella. De momento continuaron con la observación del entrenamiento, Tsukumo podía esperar algo de esas palabras de Taiga, quizás y pueda tener razón, ella esperaba conocer más conforme pudiera seguir observando.

* * *

Nozaki estaba caminando por la fuente de la escuela, ella se mantuvo en reuniones con aquella la cual deseaba llevar a que conozca al equipo de béisbol, pensando que de esa forma ella podía aplicar a unirse, al menos en sus conversaciones con ella, se nota que quiere hacer algo y el béisbol podría ser aquello que ella busca. Ya fue entonces que logró ubicarla justo cerca de unas flores, la rubia se alegró de encontrarla.

\- ¡Kurashiki-san! – Se acercó a la chica. De cabello pelirrojo atado con coletas y aspecto esbelto, observó a Nozaki llegar con ella – Finalmente te encuentro.

\- … No fue mi intención esconderme. – Expresó ella de forma calmada.

\- ¿Recuerdas acerca de lo que te dije? Sobre el equipo de béisbol que quiero que veas, esperaba que hoy pudieras ir. – Expresó con una sonrisa, Kurashiki se mostró sorprendida por unos segundos para luego sonreír levemente.

\- Bien… - La rubia sujetó las manos de ella para agitarlas con fuerza.

\- Me alegra que hayas aceptado, seguro te gustará, todas son muy amables, iremos una vez terminen las clases ¿entendido?

\- Si… - Asintió, en ese momento Nozaki se fue, dejando a Kurashiki sola, esta miró al suelo.

\- … (Si con ello puedo estar más tiempo alejada de casa…)

Las clases terminaron y era el momento de ir a las prácticas, ya todas estaban ahí, aunque solo faltaba una, era Nozaki quien no se había presentado ahí.

\- ¿Alguien la ha visto? – Preguntó Tsubasa, ninguna respondió. – Ukita-san, tú estás con ella ¿la viste antes de irse?

\- Bueno… ella se apuró a salir, así que no tengo idea de a donde fue. – Respondió, ninguna más supo que decir, solo Taiga conocía la verdadera razón de su ausencia.

\- Entrenador, parecer tener información que desconocemos. – Señaló Nakano, ganándose las miradas de las chicas. – No hay necesidad de esconder nada, confiésalo todo.

\- Es mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismas. – En ese momento ella llegó y no estaba sola, Kurashiki iba con ella la cual sujetaba de la mano.

\- ¡Chicas, traje a alguien que desea ver los entrenamientos! – Se acercó junto con ella, la pelirroja se mostró algo tímida en un inicio. – No hay necesidad de tener miedo, puedes presentarte.

\- Bueno… me llamo Kurashiki Maiko, quiero observar como juegan.

\- ¡Mucho gusto! – Tsubasa tomó la iniciativa, sujetando su mano para agitarla con fuerza. - ¡Soy Arihara Tsubasa, es un gusto saber que alguien más tiene interés en el béisbol!

\- E-Esto… - No sabía cómo reaccionar, en ese momento fue arrastrada por Shinonome para que no la intimidara más.

\- Lamentamos eso. – Se disculpó Taiga. – Soy Shimazu Taiga, el entrenador del equipo, será un gusto que asistas a ver la práctica, si tienes interés, no dudes en decírmelo.

\- … Si… - Ella se mostró sorprendida al ver al castaño. Tenía conocimiento acerca de él debido a la fama que ganó de delincuente, ahora verlo como apoyo en el equipo era un cambio radical. Decidieron sentarse en las bancas mientras ya organizaba todo para el programa de aquel día, asignando los entrenamientos de cada una, Maiko observaba de vez en cuando como jugaban pero igual mantenía su mirada en el castaño, este se dio cuenta que la miraba.

\- ¿Quieres preguntar algo? – Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo muy obvia, desviando la mirada.

\- No es nada… solo me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en su entrenador? Ya sabes… todo el instituto te conocía como delincuente…

\- … Solo digamos que fui convencido a base de perder un duelo contra alguien que tiene sus sueños bien definidos, yo pensé que me había rendido hace tiempo con ellos pero descubrir a otra persona luchando tan incesantemente por ellos me hizo pensar que quizás tenga otra oportunidad, entrenarlas para llevarlas a ganar el campeonato es mi meta actualmente y espero estar ahí para cuando llegue ese momento…

Maiko quedó asombrada de escuchar sus palabras, no era para nada como todos esos rumores que alguna vez hablaron de él, era totalmente distinto, una mirada decidida cruzó su rostro.

\- E-Esto… yo quiero intentarlo, practicar con el resto, si no es molestia.

\- Adelante, esperaba que lo dijeras. – Asintió el castaño, en ese momento se acercó Nozaki.

\- Kurashiki-san, vamos con las demás. – La pelirroja asintió mientras ya iba a entrenar con el resto, viendo cómo es que ella igual se estaba esforzando en las prácticas, trajo un gozo en el castaño, ahí también vio a Tsukumo presenciando todo.

\- Parece que ella podría estar de fija en la asociación según este panorama. – Exclamó, pero ella tenía otra expresión en su rostro. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- … Conozco acerca de ella, constantemente se ha hablado en el consejo sobre su caso.

\- .. ¿A qué te refieres? – Buscó preguntar para saber, Tsukumo no sabía si decirlo.

\- No es algo que pueda responder, hay acuerdos de confidencialidad en cuanto a información sobre los estudiantes.

\- Si es algo problemático, quisiera saberlo, si después de esto ella decide entrar al equipo, ya será algo que me concierne. – Respondió el castaño con una seriedad, Tsukumo se lo pensó por unos segundos antes de responder.

\- … Ella es conocida por ser una chica que causa problemas, mayormente se le ha visto salir sola de noche, no tenemos idea de que hace pero no es algo permitido, si realiza algún tipo de actividad ilícita, eso tendría sus sanciones.

\- … Ya veo… - Taiga bajó el rostro, observando lo poco que ha visto sobre Maiko, ella no parece el tipo de chica que realiza actos vandálicos en la noche o alguna otra cosa. – Solo ustedes saben esto ¿no?

\- Solo nosotras y los profesores, no podemos permitir que nadie más sepa de esto… no le digas a las demás de lo platicado aquí.

\- Entendido… - Taiga se quedó callado, pensaba que Maiko no podría hacer algo así sin una razón aparente, quizás tenía algún tipo de problema, pero no se lo decía a nadie, siendo de esa forma, quizás tenga que actuar.

* * *

Las practicas terminaron, Maiko disfrutó de estar con las demás, pensó que estar ahí no fue tan malo, todas fueron muy amables con ella, se lo pensó… quizás podría entrar al equipo y seguir teniendo esos momentos felices con todas.

\- Eso estaría bien… es divertido…

Ella iba en camino a su casa, aunque, en comparación a su actitud animosa de antes, ahora un aura depresiva la rodeaba, caminaba lentamente, como si no quisiera llegar. Apretó el puño con fuerza conforme más se iba acercando, ya entonces estaba frente a la puerta la cual abrió lentamente.

\- … Ya llegué…

\- ¡Maiko! – Escuchó una voz gritarle, justo enfrente apareció su madre. – Llegaste tarde ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

\- Yo… estaba con unas amigas y…

\- ¡No ves que se pondrá tarde, estoy preocupada por ti! – Empezó a explicar mientras la interrumpía, Maiko bajó la mirada, tenía un rostro afligido. – Ya has causado muchos problemas como para que vengas a poner más, deberías saber de la situación en la que estamos con tu padre como para que metas más preocupaciones.

\- Pero yo…

\- Deberías mostrar más respeto, no hagas cosas malas cuando ya tenemos suficientes problemas encima y…

Maiko no podía escuchar nada más, la voz de su madre se le hacía tan irreconocible y, a la vez, tan desconocida que perforaba totalmente sus oídos, no era algo que pudiera aguantar, en ese momento dio la vuelta para correr lejos de ahí.

\- ¡Maiko, que haces! – Su madre empezó a gritar pero la pelirroja no escuchó nada, simplemente corrió lo más lejos de ahí, no deseaba saber nada. Fue entonces que el sol se ocultó totalmente, ya era de noche.

\- (No lo soporto… porque esto debe sucederme…) – Pensaba mientras corría sin rumbo, solo quería alejarse de ahí lo más que podía. En cierto momento ya estaba lejos, no le importaba nada más, siquiera si la policía la encontraba y reportaba a su casa, solo quería huir, eso era todo. - … Nozaki-san… lo siento, parece que no podré volver después de esto.

\- ¿Después de qué? – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, la pelirroja abrió sus ojos totalmente al voltearse, ahí estaba Taiga justo frente a ella.

\- … Shimazu Taiga…

\- ¿Sabes la hora que es? No es como para que una chica vague sola por las calles, podrías meterte en muchos problemas. – Comentó, causando que ella se sonrojara, escondió su vergüenza volteando el rostro.

\- No es algo que te concierne… déjame sola… no deseo ver a nadie… - Expresó buscando irse, en ese momento Taiga se puso delante para detenerla. – Dije que te hicieras a un lado.

\- ¿Crees poder obligarme? Soy más fuerte que tú. – Una sonrisa desafiante apareció en su rostro, Maiko se puso seria mientras empezó a moverse de lado a lado, el castaño la siguió mientras observaba sus movimientos, ella realmente tenía buenos reflejos en sus piernas. En cierto momento buscó pasarle pero Taiga no se quedaba atrás, logró seguirle el paso y bloqueando su camino.

\- ¡Por qué no te vas! – Finalmente perdió la calma. – No es asunto tuyo, solo deseo estar sola, déjame irme…

\- No puedo hacerlo… no después de haber escuchado sobre cómo te metes en problemas. – Maiko levantó la mirada, observando con asombro al castaño. – No tires todo a la basura por el simple hecho de huir. Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en pedir ayuda, si no puedes confiar en nadie más, en tu familia o amigos, aquí estoy para escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir, créeme que soy bueno en eso. – Sonrió de forma segura. Maiko se quedó inmóvil, en cierto momento una lagrima cruzó su mejilla y estas fueron volviéndose abundantes hasta que finalmente se sujetó del pecho del castaño, comenzando a sollozar, Taiga solo pudo prestarle su hombro para que pudiera calmarse hasta que esté lista para hablar. No sabía que problemas pueda estar pasando, pero viendo cómo reaccionó, parecía ser algo grave, esperaba poder ayudarla de alguna forma.

* * *

**Tengo noción acerca de como se llevan los eventos y que antes había un partido de práctico con Keijo para introducir a Jinguji, ya decidí darme algo de libertad y dejar ese partido para después, ya dije que las cosas serán un poco distintas y eso podrán averiguarlo con el paso de los caps, la verdad es que pienso hacer de Taiga un personaje muy importante en la historia de ahora en adelante y como sus interacciones cambiarán algunas cosas dentro de lo sucedido en el anime. Por ahora lo dejaremos aquí, Maiko se encontró con Taiga ¿será capaz de ayudarla con su problema? Eso se verá en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	4. Enfrentando los miedos

Kazu es la clase de hermano menor responsable. El caso dentro de su hogar es el hecho de que son solo tres miembros en la familia, su padre murió a una temprana edad donde él ni siquiera había nacido, pero debido a ello no es que lo extrañe mucho, su madre trabaja duro para conseguir dinero y criar a los dos, de ese modo es que la mayor parte del tiempo solo son él y Taiga en la casa, fue gracias a esas facultades que se las arregló para aprender a cocinar y hacer labores del hogar, se volvió autosuficiente en cierta forma aunque fue más para ayudar a su hermano mayor, le tiene demasiado cariño que desea que no tenga problemas y siempre pueda ser recibido con un plato de comida en la mesa cuando llegue, esa es la clase de hermano menor que es.

\- Ya está listo… Nii-san deberá regresar en cualquier momento. – Se sentía satisfecho con su trabajo, ya tenía los dos platos preparados para él y su hermano, solo tenía que esperar su llegada cuando le dijo que saldría a comprar algo al minimercado. – Espero le guste lo que preparé hoy.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, sabiendo que se trataba de él, fue rápidamente para recibirlo con una sonrisa como siempre, aunque había algo distinto, no estaba solo.

\- Kazu… surgió un pequeño problema y pues ella es una compañera del instituto, espero no te moleste que viniera. – Una chica de cabello rojizo iba con él, notó que tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado, tenía sus pequeñas sospechas, pero no deseaba juzgar de antemano lo que su hermano había hecho.

\- … Nii-san, no pensé que fueras de esas personas que recogen chicas de la calle, eso no es bueno.

\- No es nada de eso Kazu. – Buscó defenderse rápidamente, no sabía cómo alguien que apenas tenía diez años supiera eso. – Ella está pasando por una situación difícil, decidí si estaba bien invitarla a cenar con nosotros, no creo que tengas problema alguno.

\- Nada de eso, es bueno de tu parte. – Una buena virtud de él es que era comprensivo. – Ya sacaré otro plato, por suerte hice de sobra.

\- te lo agradezco. – El pequeño regresó a la cocina, quedando solo ellos dos.

\- No deberías hacer eso… solo soy una molestia.

\- No digas eso. – Soltó un suspiro. – Yo fui quien decidió invitarte, en tal caso debo tomar la responsabilidad, igual podemos esperar hasta que te calmes. – La pelirroja asintió.

\- Nii-san, ya está lista la mesa. – Asintió, sujetando del brazo a Kurashiki, esta sintió que su corazón dio un pequeño brinco.

\- Debiste irte sin cenar por lo que debes tener hambre, cenemos juntos. – Ella asintió tímidamente. Fueron a la cena, ahí se encontraba justamente platos con estofado de carne. – Kazu cocina bien para tener diez años, seguro su comida podrá alegrarte.

\- Solo nii-san ha comido lo que preparo, espero que sea de tu agrado. – Expresó Kazu de manera un poco ansiosa mientras se sentaba, Kurashiki observó el plato, agarrando la cuchara para comer un poco, saboreando la comida. - ¿Qué tal?

\- … Está bueno… me gusta. – Sonrió débilmente, aquello alegró al pequeño.

-Me pone muy feliz que otras personas les guste lo que hago. – Ver la sonrisa del pequeño logró calmar un poco a Kurashiki la cual pudo abandonar ya su rostro de tristeza, Taiga observó esto, relajándose un poco para disfrutar de la cena. Siguieron en silencio comiendo hasta que terminaron.

\- Yo me encargo de recoger los platos, puedes meterte a bañar por mientras. – Sugirió el castaño, Kazu asintió mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ir a darse un baño, de ese modo quedaron ellos dos solos nuevamente, Taiga empezó a levantar los platos.

\- Déjame ayudarte, no quisiera quedarme sin hacer nada, luego de lo que han hecho por mi… - Taiga no tuvo problemas en ello, así Kurashiki levantó los platos para ponerlos en la pila y así el castaño empezara a lavarlos. – No pensé que pudieras lavarlos.

\- Nuestra madre trabajar muy duro para darnos dinero y criarnos bien, así que Kazu y yo hemos sido autosuficientes para realizar tareas del hogar. – Comentó, la pelirroja cada vez sentía más respeto por él. – Ahora que ya estás calmada, espero puedas contarme todo lo que pasa, Tsukumo me ha dicho un poco, pero quisiera escuchar tu lado de la historia.

\- … creo que debería… - Dudó un poco pero después de toda la ayuda, no podía quedarse callada. – La verdad es que tengo problemas en mi casa… mis padres van a divorciarse. – Escuchar eso sorprendió un poco al castaño. – Debido a ello, mi madre ha estado muy estresada y se preocupa por todo, busca controlarme y decir que no haga ciertas cosas como llegar tarde, la verdad es que eso me tiene muy cansada, por eso he estado saliendo de noche, para huir de ese ambiente tan agotador.

\- … Supongo que lo entiendo… pero déjame decirte algo, huir no es una opción, al final solo acabarás lastimándote y te arrepentirás de ello.

\- … ¿Por qué? No es como si entendieras lo que estoy pasando.

\- Estuve en la misma posición hace poco. – Kurashiki mostró asombro al escucharlo. – Anteriormente era un delincuente ¿no? La verdad es que estaba huyendo debido a que tenía miedo, huía de una idiotez que hice en el pasado y relacionado con el béisbol, me convencí a mí mismo de que nunca más iba a volver a jugar o hacer algo relacionado a ello, pero alguien me hizo verme que solo estaba huyendo, estaba siendo un cobarde como para enfrentar las cosas de frente, si no fuera por esa persona no estaría donde estoy ahora… debería ser lo mismo contigo, si nunca dices lo que sientes, nunca podrán entenderte.

\- … - Kurashiki se quedó callada, no podía decir nada porque sabía que Taiga tenía razón, solo tenía una cosa por hacer.

\- Lo más seguro es que tu madre haya llamado a la policía para conocer tu paradero, deberías irte antes de que las cosas se pongan más complicadas.

\- Es cierto… gracias por la cena y… todo lo demás. – Agradeció ella, Taiga sonrió.

\- Te estaré esperando mañana en la práctica. – Comentó, la pelirroja volteó a verle una vez para sonreír antes de salir por la puerta, ya quedando solo. – Espero todo salga bien para mañana…

* * *

\- Hoy será otro gran día para entrenar. – Tsubasa iba alegre como siempre, con ganas de entrenar una vez que llegue el momento, a su lado iba Tomoe como ya era habitual.

\- Sí que te gusta mucho jugar ¿no? – La castaña asintió.

\- Y sabiendo que ya tenemos más miembros, estoy segura que Kurashiki-san se unirá a nosotras.

\- Ella dijo que solo estaba probando, tampoco podemos asegurarlo totalmente.

\- pero observaste su expresión, ella realmente se divirtió, así que ya podemos decir que será del equipo. – En ese momento que iba, vieron a Tsukumo cerca de ahí, Tsubasa se acercó a saludarla. – Tsukumo-san, buenos días.

\- … Buenos días… - Algo en su expresión decía que las cosas no iban bien.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó la peliazul, Tsukumo solo pudo cruzarse de brazos.

\- No sé si deba decirles esto… pero como es algo que les concierne, debería, lo que sucede es que…

Taiga iba por su lado, luego del día anterior, esperaba que Kurashiki haya resuelto sus problemas si es que decidió seguir su consejo, solo eso fue lo único que pudo hacer por ella, el resto sería que ella misma lo haga por su cuenta.

\- Eso estaría bien… con algo de trabajo puedo pulirla y sería una gran jugadora para el equipo. – Asintió para sus adentros con ello, justo al ir a los pasillos se encontró con algo, Tsubasa y Tomoe estaban corriendo desesperadas. – Oigan ¿pasa algo?

\- ¡Shimazu-kun, es Kurashiki-san! – Expresó la castaña bastante alertada, los ojos del castaño se agudizaron, al final algo terminó sucediendo y no fue para bien.

En una sala donde estaban justamente la directora y la presidenta del consejo, ahí estaba Kurashiki junto a su madre, todo debido al hecho de que escapó la noche pasada y tuvo que ser encontrada por la policía en las calles, eso surgió que ya juntara demasiados problemas que la escuela no puede tolerar.

\- Lamento lo que mi hija ha hecho, no es esa realmente la forma en la que la crié, algo debe estar pasando con ella. – La madre se disculpaba mientras que la pelirroja solamente se limitaba a mirar al suelo.

\- (No puedo hacerlo… no puedo enfrentarla, después de todo lo que Shimazu-kun me dijo… te he fallado) – Apretó su puño con fuerza.

\- Debe saber que ya hemos tolerado demasiadas faltas de su hija, esto realmente la hacer acreedora de una expulsión. – Comentó la directora, Kurashiki levantó la vista teniendo un rostro pálido.

\- ¿E-Expulsión? – Comentó en voz baja, ella no deseaba eso.

\- Un momento ¿no cree que está yendo demasiado lejos? No es necesario que la expulse, solamente permita que mi hija siga estudiando, al menos hasta que resuelva los problemas que tenemos actualmente, quizás y después considere que nos mudemos a otra ciudad.

\- ¡U-Un momento, no sabía de eso! – Kurashiki levantó la voz observando a su madre.

\- Escucha… parece que los problemas entre yo y tu padre no llegarán a ningún lado, así que estoy pensando en mudarnos justamente al pueblo de tus abuelos para vivir mientras, podrás hacer una nueva vida en otra escuela.

\- (No quiero eso… quiero quedarme… seguir jugando al béisbol ahora que observé que es divertido… Shimazu-kun…) – Kurashiki bajó la mirada, poco a poco su valentía se iba alejando, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala.

\- ¡Esperen ahí! – Tsubasa fue la que entró a interrumpir todo, los presentes en la sala le observaron con sorpresa.

\- ¡Que haces irrumpiendo en mi oficina! – Exclamó la directora, Kurashiki la observó como si no lo esperaba.

\- Arihara…

\- ¡No pueden expulsar a Kurashiki-san así como así, ella no es una mala persona, necesitan ver que exprese sus sentimientos como tal, debes decirlo! – Le exclamaba, la pelirroja no sabía que pensar.

\- Tsubasa-chan, no deberías entrar de esa forma. – Tomoe buscó sacar a su amiga pero esta se resistía. Afuera estaba Taiga soltando un suspiro debido al alboroto que estaba armando, en ese momento llegó Tsukumo.

\- Les contaste ¿no? – Ella solo pudo asentir. – Deberías saber lo impulsiva que es Arihara, algo así sucedió.

\- Lo sé… pero, durante estos días que he estado observado el club, pude ver que realmente se esfuerzan, incluso ver un rostro así en Kurashiki que normalmente causa problemas… hace que quiera apoyarla.

\- Este es tu momento para ello. – Expresó el castaño, sorprendiendo a la vicepresidenta. – Si realmente tienes algo que decirle, puedes aprovechar el momento ahora, no podemos dejar que las cosas vayan así solo porque nadie se atreve a hablar de lo que sienten… Kurashiki ya me platicó su problema, le dije que ella misma debía enfrentarlo pero parece que no será fácil, necesita un empujón más… seguro tu podrás dárselo.

\- ¿Yo? Pero como… formo parte del consejo estudiantil, no debería tener preferencias personales en estos asuntos… - Bajó la mirada, mostraba cierto recelo con esas palabras.

\- No son preferencias personales de lo que hablamos sino de hacer lo correcto, si ayudar a Kurashiki es hacer lo correcto, entonces solo hay una respuesta ¿no? – Tsukumo no tuvo todo el tiempo en su mente, solamente se decía a si misma que no debía actuar, en ese momento levantó la mirada, viéndose seria y entrando a la sala.

\- Tsukumo. – La presidenta de nombre Shiho se sorprendió al ver a su compañera entrar.

\- Deberían reconsiderarlo. – Expresó ella, señalando a Kurashiki. – Sé que ella no es una mala persona, ha tenido problemas y por no contar nada tuvo que recurrir a salir de noche, pero ella realmente no causa problemas, la he observado jugando béisbol y puedo decir por su rostro que es una buena chica, deben dejar que se quede.

\- ¿Jugar béisbol? Como es que nunca supe nada de eso, Maiko, deberías hablarme de esas cosas. – la pelirroja se mantuvo callada, seguía escuchando con distorsión la voz de su madre, tenía miedo de encararla.

\- Kurashiki. – Taiga entró a la sala en ese momento. – Hablamos de esto, si nunca lo dices, seguirás así hasta que te arrepientas. – Kurashiki observó al castaño por unos momentos antes de sonreír, fue entonces que se tomó unos cuantos respiros.

\- … Madre, por favor, detente. – Empezó a hablar, la madre observó a su hija con asombro.

\- ¿Detenerme? ¿De qué hablas?

\- De todo esto… ya no lo soporto más, buscar controlarme solo como pretexto para huir de los problemas del divorcio, ya no lo soporto. – Taiga sonrió al ver que Kurashiki finalmente estaba expresando lo que siente, el resto solamente podía observar con asombro.

\- ¡Pero no te estoy controlando, esto lo hago por tu bien!

\- ¡No es así! – Levantó la voz con fuerza. – Date cuenta… solo me estás lastimando, no me gusta el ambiente deprimente de la casa, solamente te la pasas gritándome y diciendo donde estaba cuando solo busco divertirme, no me metas a mí en tus problemas personales. – La madre se mantuvo callada, no esperaba que su hija hablara de esa forma. – Así es, empecé a jugar béisbol porque descubrí que me hace feliz, tener compañeras con las cuales disfrutar y divertirme, no quiero que me quites todo eso solo porque no puedes arreglar tus problemas por tu cuenta.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio en ese momento, solo se pudo escuchar un silbido proveniente del castaño.

\- Parece que finalmente expresó todo lo que tenía guardado. – Dio un paso al frente. – Permítame presentarme señora, me llamo Shimazu Taiga, soy el entrenador del equipo de béisbol al cual su hija empezó a jugar; he observado sus habilidades y ella realmente tiene un don con el cual puede mejorar y volverse una gran jugadora, así que le pido de la manera más cortés que no la aleje del equipo y sus compañeras, dele una oportunidad para demostrar lo que vale, puede dejármelo a mí, la cuidaré como si fuera la persona más importante en el mundo.

De repente el ambiente se puso raro, Taiga no se dio cuenta pero esas palabras sonaba como si le estuviera dando permiso a la madre para salir con su hija, Kurashiki pudo entenderlo debido a que su rostro se puso rojo, Tsubasa y Tomoe igual estaban de la misma manera; en ese momento una risa empezó a escucharse, era la presidenta la cual empezó a reír.

\- ¿Presidenta? – Tsukumo no entendía lo que le estaba pasando a Shiho, ya una vez terminó de limpiarse las lágrimas de la risa, pudo observar a Taiga.

\- No era menos de lo que podía esperar de ti, Shimazu Taiga… directora, deberíamos levantar el acto de expulsión de Kurashiki Maiko. – Todos observaron con asombro a la presidenta.

\- ¿Nomi-san? – La directora no sabía que pensar respecto a ello. Una tercera persona que se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de hablar, más que nada porque el resto seguía hablando y no le daban algún momento para ello.

\- Apoyo esa decisión. – Expresó Kakehashi sentada a la izquierda de la profesora. – Un ambiente donde pueda desarrollarse al máximo es lo mejor para Kurashiki-san y no sería bien si la alejaran de ese sitio solo por problemas en casa, así que señora, espero que usted lo entienda.

\- … Yo… - La madre se quedó callada, fue tarde, pero pudo darse cuenta de los problemas que le había causado a su hija, todo por el estrés que había acumulado respecto al divorcio. - … Maiko…

\- Madre, permíteme esto, no te pediré nada más. – Expresó ella, la madre bajó la mirada, ahora ella sentía vergüenza debido a como se comportó.

\- Está bien… - Eso fue más que suficiente para alegrar el ambiente.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – Tsubasa se tiró encima de Kurashiki para abrazarla, casi cayendo al suelo, Tomoe observó todo con una sonrisa, Tsukumo igual tenía un rostro de alivio.

\- Se siente bien ¿no? – Escuchó a Taiga hablarle a un lado. – Salvaste la situación, ella realmente te lo debe.

\- No es verdad… no habría actuado si no me lo hubieras dicho, al final tu eres el héroe.

\- Yo tampoco hice demasiado, no merezco tomar el crédito de todo esto.

\- Eres demasiado modesto. – La vicepresidenta soltó una pequeña risa, no sabía que pensar de ello, al menos algo era seguro, Kurashiki iba a quedarse y el problema fue resuelto.

* * *

\- Espero contar con ustedes. – Se presentó frente al resto, llenó la hoja solicitando su unión al equipo, de ese modo Kurashiki era la nueva jugadora.

\- Al final si sucedió lo que dije… tenemos una nueva jugadora.

\- Que sean dos. – Taiga volteó a ver, encontrando a Tsukumo ahí para su sorpresa. – A partir de hoy igual me uniré al equipo.

\- ¿En serio? – Exclamó Tsubasa con alegría, puesto que eso no se lo esperaba, así como el resto.

\- Si… la presidenta me dijo que siga observando la asociación de cerca… como una jugadora, así que estaré en las practicas con todas, participando.

\- ¡Yaaay! – Tsubasa junto a otras empezaron a celebrarlo, eso sí que tomó por desprevenido a Taiga, más bien, nunca pensó que tal situación pudiera suceder.

\- Te sorprendí ¿no? – Expresó ella de forma burlona a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo, el castaño carraspeó su garganta.

\- Eso no cambiará las cosas. Si serás una jugadora más, tendrás que seguir mis métodos de entrenamiento, así que prepárate.

\- Eso estaré esperando. – Expresó ella de forma algo desafiante. El día terminó con dos nuevas miembros para el equipo, eso solo conseguía formar más y esperaba que así ya pronto empezaran a tener un mejor juego, Taiga las prepararía para ese momento.

* * *

**Y terminamos el problema con dos chicas que se unieron, así ya el próximo cap finalmente será el partido de práctica con Seijo, de ese modo Jinguji, la primera rival, entrará en escena y pues veremos el desarrollo de tal partido con Taiga como espectador ¿que sucederá? Esperen al próximo cap, saludos.**


	5. Posiciones y frustraciones

Con dos nuevas miembros en el equipo, las practicas se hicieron con una mayor fuerza y es que Taiga deseaba que ambas se pusieran al día con lo que ha avanzado el resto que, según sus observaciones, ha podido notar las fortalezas de algunas de ellas y que posiciones serían las adecuadas, solo quería tener algo de tiempo antes de que pudieran dar el siguiente paso.

\- ¡Oigan! – En ese momento se acercaba Kakehashi la cual estaba cerca del campo, el castaño cerró la libreta donde anotaba sus observaciones para levantarse.

\- ¿Sucede algo sensei? – Preguntó observando lo apurada que llegaba.

\- Traigo buenas noticias… - Hablaba mientras recuperaba el aliento, Taiga enarcó una ceja, en ese momento igual se acercó Tsubasa.

\- Shimazu-kun ¿ocurre algo?

\- La sensei tiene algo que anunciar. – Debido a ello detuvo por un momento la práctica para reunirlas a todas, en ese momento la profesora ya estaba recuperada. – Ya están todas aquí ¿Qué va a decir?

\- Esto las alegrará a todas… acabo de conseguir un partido de practica con el equipo de otra escuela. – Esa noticia realmente asombró a todas ahí las cuales se alegraron.

\- Eso no lo esperaba. – Respondió Taiga. – Por casualidad ¿Qué equipo aceptó?

\- El equipo de béisbol femenino de la academia Seijo. – Respondió la profesora, Taiga se puso a pensar.

\- No he escuchado mucho de ellas…

\- No te preocupes Shimazu-san, déjame me encargo de la investigación. – Anunció Nakano mientras se fue rápidamente a hacer su trabajo, el castaño simplemente soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿No es bueno esto? Finalmente podremos poner a prueba todo lo que hemos practicado. – Comentó Tsubasa de forma optimista.

\- Lo entiendo, pero creo que es un poco pronto para que tengan un partido real a estas alturas.

\- ¡Ey! ¿acaso no confías en nosotras? Solo hemos estado arrojando pelotas y bateando al aire, tenemos que poner esto en práctica. – Expresó Yoshimi con una sonrisa segura.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con él. – Shinonome asintió con los pensamientos del entrenador. – Puede que ya llevemos unas semanas con la práctica, pero todo es muy distinto cuando nos paramos en el campo para un juego, en tal caso, solamente Arihara-san y yo tenemos experiencia de juegos verdaderos, el resto sería su primera vez.

\- Shinonome-san, Shimazu-kun, tenemos que jugar. – Respondió Tsubasa con una sonrisa. – Las demás necesitan sentir la alegría de jugar y esta es una oportunidad que no podemos desaprovechar, aceptemos el juego. – El brillo en los ojos de la castaña no era algo que pudieran ignorar, Shinonome decidió voltear su rostro mientras Taiga soltó un suspiro.

\- Muy bien… - La afirmación causó que Tsubasa se alegrara, así como las demás. – Solo que, si haremos esto, tenemos que apuntar justo a la victoria y que también aprendan de todo esto. Arihara, Shinonome, Waka, tenemos que decidir las estrategias ¿entendido? – Las tres chicas asintieron, de ese modo el resto regresó a las practicas normales.

* * *

Más tarde, en el salón usado para el equipo, Taiga y las tres chicas en cuestión ya estaban reunidos para realizar la formación para el partido de práctica.

\- Bien, ustedes tres obviamente estarán en el juego, Waka como la cátcher y las otras dos en el campo en sus respectivas posiciones. – Las tres asintieron. - ¿Alguna sugerencia que tengan para una en específico?

\- ¿No pueden jugar todas? – Preguntó Tsubasa de una forma un poco inocente. – Este juego es para que agarren experiencia, no podemos dejar a nadie fuera.

\- Arihara-san, deberías saberlo pero, por reglamento, solo podemos tener a diez jugadores en el campo, dos tienen que quedarse en la banca de reserva. – Respondió Shinonome, la castaña bajó la mirada.

\- Justamente de eso quería hablar con ustedes. – Taiga hizo que le presten atención. – Tenemos que dejar a dos fuera, hay que decidir quiénes.

\- No quiero eso… - Expresó Tsubasa algo triste. – todas tienen que divertirse jugando…

\- Es duro, pero no podemos ir en contra de las reglas. – Taiga se cruzó de brazos. – Shinonome, seguro, como la siguiente con experiencia en el equipo, has observado al resto y descifrado sus fortalezas y debilidades, debes tener en mente quienes podrían quedarse afuera.

\- Si… Nozaki y Ukita deberían estar en la banca. – Aquello sorprendió a Tsubasa la cual miró a la peliverde.

\- E-Espera un momento, Nozaki-san y Ukita-san formaron el equipo junto con Tomocchi y conmigo, no sería justo dejarlas fuera por esa razón.

\- Arihara-san, lo digo por el hecho de que han sido las que menos han progresado. – Shinonome era dura con sus palabras pero igual era sincera. – Puede que no te guste esto, pero no hay otra opción válida.

\- Pero…

\- Esto… Arihara-san, lamento decirlo pero estoy de acuerdo con ella. – Waka se disculpó. – Si lo que buscamos es la victoria… es la decisión más sensata.

\- Eso sería dos contra una. – Comentó Taiga. – Supongo que está decidido, ellas dos se quedaran en la banca. – Tsubasa quería responder algo más no pudo, no le parecía justo el dejarlas a ellas dos fuera siendo que se han esforzado desde el inicio. – Ahora necesitamos discutir las posiciones de cada una.

\- ¡Oigan, ya traigo la información! – Nakano entró de repente a la sala de una forma bastante apurada. – No me tomó mucho tiempo, aquí está todo lo que necesitan saber.

La peliverde pálido le pasó el folder que llevaba en ese momento a Taiga, lo abrió para observar un trabajo bien organizado de la información que pudo encontrar sobre su equipo rival para el juego de práctica.

\- Es más de lo que pensaba… - Nakano se sintió muy orgullosa de su trabajo.

\- No hay nada que no pueda encontrar… encontré datos interesantes y es que justamente Seijo ha participado en el torneo nacional, así que estaremos jugando justamente contra un equipo que ya ha vivido lo que es estar ahí.

\- Eso mejora la situación para que logren aprender más. – Sonrió suavemente el castaño. – Gracias por la información, la aprovecharemos lo mejor que pueda.

\- No hay de qué, es mi trabajo, nos vemos~ - Se despidió del resto, con aquello quizás podría ser de utilidad.

\- Ahora regresemos a lo que nos concierne, las posiciones…

El día siguiente llegó. Antes de ir al campo, Taiga y Waka realizarían el anuncio de las posiciones para el juego de práctica.

\- Muy bien chicas, aquí ya tengo la lista de quienes jugarán, presten atención. – El castaño sujetó la hoja para empezar a nombrar. – Arihara, Shinonome, Waka. – Las tres asintieron. – Arihara estará en medio campo, Shinonome como primera base y Waka como cátcher.

\- Era obvio, no podían dejarlas fuera con la experiencia que tienen. – Comentó Yoshimi.

\- Iwaki, Nakano, Asada. – Las tres chicas voltearon a ver. – Ustedes igual jugarán, Iwaki estará en el campo izquierdo, Nakano en centro y Asada en tercera.

\- ¡Si, voy a mostrar de lo que estoy hecha! – Yoshimi estaba que expulsaba fuego, Asada asintió suavemente.

\- Muy bien, ya tengo ganas~

\- Tsukumo, Kawakita, ustedes igual. Tsukumo en el campo derecho y Kawakita en segunda base.

\- Bien Tomocchi, vas a jugar. – Tsubasa sujetó la mano de su amiga la cual asintió.

\- Esforcémonos juntas Tsubasa-chan.

\- Y, para terminar, Kurashiki. – La pelirroja se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre. – Estoy seguro de que podrás… serás la pitcher.

\- U-Un momento… yo ¿la pitcher? – claramente sentía que no estaba hecha para el puesto. – No creo… no tengo confianza en sí puedo.

\- He estado observando, tienes una buena mano y tus lanzamientos han mejorado poco a poco, seguro podrás hacerlo. – Sonrió el castaño, Kurashiki se quedó callada por unos segundos para luego asentir con una sonrisa suave. – Eso es todo.

\- E-Esto… ¿y nosotras? – Nozaki levantó la mano junto a Ukita, Taiga soltó un suspiro.

\- Era lo que faltaba… con las que nombré ya son diez jugadores en el campo, ustedes dos se quedarán en la banca. – Ambas chicas mostraron una expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿En la banca? – Nozaki no podía creerlo. - ¿Por qué? Hemos estado entrenando con el resto.

\- Es difícil, lo sé. – Respondió el castaño rascándose la nuca. – Lo discutí junto a Arihara, Shinonome y Waka, y todos llegamos a este acuerdo… serán reserva en caso de que alguna más no pueda seguir, tendrán su momento.

\- Entiendo… - Nozaki bajó el rostro un poco decepcionada, Ukita igual se veía triste, ahí Tsubasa se acercó a ellas dos. – Arihara-san…

\- No se pongan tristes, sé que van a jugar con nosotras muy pronto, lo juro. – Sonrió para darles confianza, las dos chicas asintieron, aunque a pesar de ello no lograban aceptar el resultado.

\- Si no hay más, es momento de ir al campo para la práctica, mañana será el partido y hay que prepararse. – Todas asintieron saliendo en aquel momento para dirigirse al campo. Justo cuando ya salieron, Nozaki se quedó atrás sin que el resto se diera cuenta, en ese momento se sentó en una de las bancas, cubriendo su rostro.

\- … Por qué… tuvo que ser así… - Se escucharon sollozos detrás de sus manos, no quería que nadie viera aquello, por eso se quedó atrás, sacando su frustración de quedar fuera en el primer juego de práctica que tienen como equipo. En ese momento alguien más estaba detrás de la puerta, escondida y solo escuchando a Nozaki, Akane mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, ella igual se sentía frustrada pero tuvo que esconder sus emociones, al contrario de la rubia.

Más tarde en el campo, todas continuaban con el programa normal, tenían en mente el hecho del partido y eso las impulsaba a esforzarse un poco más, Taiga notó un poco el cambio en el ritmo, era normal debido a que era la primera vez para la mayoría, enfrentar un verdadero equipo y en tan poco tiempo.

\- Shizamu-kun. – Pudo observar que Kurashiki se acercó a él.

\- Kurashiki ¿necesitas algo?

\- … Yo realmente no puedo ser la pitcher… - Expresó de manera sincera. – No llevo mucho tiempo en el equipo, no creo que deban poner sus esperanzas en mi persona.

\- … Escucha, si por una razón fuiste escogida es porque te hemos estado observando, tienes el potencial, Arihara fue quien te recomendó para el puesto y yo estoy de acuerdo.

\- Pero… es demasiado pronto, si termino fallando y las decepciono a todas… - El castaño observaba que aún había algo de falta de confianza en ella, tenía que demostrárselo de alguna otra forma.

\- Ven aquí. – Le pidió que le siguiera, la pelirroja parpadeó un par de ocasiones antes de ir detrás de él. El castaño agarró un guante y se lo puso. – Parece que no has llegado a darte cuenta del potencial que tienes, así que te lo demostraré de la manera más rápida que existe, vamos a realizar unos cuantos lanzamientos, vas a arrojarme la pelota con toda la fuerza que tengas.

\- ¿Toda mi fuerza? – Exclamó con asombro. – U-Un momento, eso es un poco peligroso, no tienes la protección y…

\- No soy ningún novato. – La interrumpió, poniendo una sonrisa segura. – Así que no necesitas preocuparte, haz un lanzamiento y después te explicaré todo.

Se puso a una distancia adecuada. Kurashiki ya tenía la pelota en la mano, estaba mirándola, un poco dudosa acerca de tirar, temía equivocarse y acabar lastimándolo, pero ver ese rostro de confianza en él hacía parecer que todo iba a estar bien. Al final, acabó poniéndose en posición, sujetando la pelota con la mano, realizó un lanzamiento, Taiga se puso en posición mientras la recibía con el guante.

\- Lo hice… - Expresó la pelirroja un poco sorprendida, el castaño se acercó a ella. – La arrojé…

\- Exactamente. – Asintió Taiga. – Como apenas estás empezando, sientes que tienes que tirar con todo, de ese modo consigues bolas rápidas, estas pueden funcionar de vez en cuando pero, si el bateador se da cuenta de tus intenciones, deja de ser un arma, necesitas variar y lanzar otro tipo de pelota.

En ese momento el castaño se puso detrás de Kurashiki, sujetando justo su mano encima de ella con la pelota, el corazón de la pelirroja empezó a latir fuertemente al tenerlo cerca, sentía su respiración justo sobre su nuca.

\- No la sujetes tan fuerte, en vez de eso suaviza un poco tu mano y agarrarla solo con dos dedos, de esta forma. – Agarró sus dedos, posicionándolos de tal forma que la pelota solo era sujetada por el índice y el intermedio. – Si lo agarras de esta forma, podrás realizar lanzamientos más suaves y con efecto, ahora, intenta arrojar la pelota teniéndola de esta forma, igual gira un poco la mano al hacerlo, seguro te sorprenderás.

Ya se alejó de ella, volviendo al mismo punto, Kurashiki aún seguía un poco intranquila debido a tenerlo cerca, pero ver su rostro le hizo regresar a la realidad. Hizo tal y como dijo, sujetando la pelota de esa forma, realizó un tiro desviando un poco su muñeca hacia la izquierda, quedó sorprendida al notar como la pelota empezó a rotar hacia donde había girado y empezó a moverse hacia la izquierda, ya no en línea recta como antes, Taiga logró atraparla.

\- ¿Cómo hizo eso? – Preguntó ella algo incrédula, el castaño soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Eso fue para hacer un efecto de curva. – Respondió acercándose. – un buen pitcher debe contar con un arsenal para realizar todo tipo de tiros y confundir al bateador, si logras dominar algo como esto, seguro podrás conseguir outs para el equipo, tienes que practicarlo.

\- … Si, lo haré. – Afirmó ella con seriedad, Taiga se sentía satisfecho.

\- Practica con alguien más. – Una vez dijo eso, fue para regresar a la banca, en ese momento notó que Ukita estaba al frente, un poco nerviosa por como escondía su rostro bajo su capucha. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Chii~! – Soltó un chillido, el castaño simplemente enarcó una ceja, a pesar de todo ese tiempo, ella seguía teniendo un poco de temor hacia él.

\- Si no es nada, entonces…

\- ¡No te vayas! – Levantó un poco la voz, Ukita evitaba hacer contacto directo a sus ojos por la timidez. – Y-Yo… quiero hablar…

\- … Bien, vamos. – Los dos fueron a la banca, mientras el resto continuaba con las practicas, se sentaron justo ahí. - ¿Qué quieres hablar?

\- … Por favor, habla con Nozaki-san, anímala. – Esa era una petición extraña.

\- ¿De qué forma?

\- … Cuando todos se fueron… ella se quedó atrás, estaba llorando por no ser escogida en el equipo… yo… me siento igual, no me gustó quedar afuera, pero… ella es la que necesita ayuda, por favor, dile algo para que se alegre. – La pequeña finalmente levantó la vista para observar a Taiga, claramente sus ojos decían que lo hacía por su amiga, el castaño pareció entender la situación.

\- Muy bien, hablaré con ella. – La castaña pareció alegrarse un poco al escuchar la respuesta.

\- Gracias… Nozaki-san es una buena persona y me ha ayudado mucho, ahora quiero hacer lo mismo por ella…

\- Lo entiendo, me encargaré de tener una charla con ella. – Ukita asintió mientras regresaba a la práctica. Taiga entendía que era normal el sentir frustración, Nozaki estuvo ahí cuando el equipo apenas eran solo cuatro, se estuvo esforzando por mejorar y quedar fuera simplemente le deja un mal sabor de boca, la animaría para que pueda estar tranquila.

Las prácticas terminaron, fue el momento de que todas se vayan, ya entonces que salían poco a poco de la sala, Taiga se quedó ahí.

\- Nozaki, necesitamos hablar. – La rubia observó con asombro al castaño, no tenía idea de que le diría, ella asintió, así se quedaron a solas en la sala.

\- ¿De qué quiere hablar? – Preguntó ella con algo de duda, Taiga no tenía tiempo para darle vueltas, así que sería directo.

\- No te voy a mentir… Ukita habló conmigo, me dijo que te sientes frustrada de quedar fuera del partido ¿cierto? – En ese momento un choque eléctrico recorrió todo el cuerpo de la rubia, como si estuviera lista para caer en cualquier momento.

\- … Y-Yo…

\- No es necesario que la culpes, ella se preocupa por ti, igual es algo que agradezco saber. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Antes que nada, esto fue una decisión de Shinonome y mía… siendo sincero, de entre todas, tú y Ukita son quienes están atrás por el resto. – Al escuchar eso, la rubia bajó la mirada. – Kurashiki y Tsukumo entraron mucho después, pero ellas han logrado ponerse al nivel con el resto, ustedes… tienen mucho por mejorar.

\- Lo sé… lo entiendo… y es muy frustrante. – Apretó el puño por lo bajo. – Saber eso me hizo darme cuenta de mis limitaciones… no me agrada para nada…

\- No digo que seas totalmente mala, veo que tienes habilidad ¿practicabas deporte antes?

\- Si, jugaba basquetbol, pero… tuve malas experiencias en ese entonces, nunca pude jugar en equipo y sentía que jamás podría encajar con el resto… Arihara-san me hizo ver que estaba equivocada al invitarme al equipo, le estoy agradecida, por eso quiero devolver el favor esforzándome.

\- Entonces no olvides ese sentimiento. – Respondió Taiga. – Si realmente quieres agradecerle a Arihara, el esfuerzo no es suficiente, tienes que poner todo de tu parte para mejorar, tener una mentalidad que te lleve a ser la mejor ¿crees poder hacerlo?

\- … Si… - Afirmó con un rostro serio. – Seré la mejor, no solo por Arihara-san, por todo el equipo, quiero poder jugar con el resto en igualdad.

\- Eso era lo que esperaba. – Sonrió el castaño. – Mientras lo tengas en mente, estoy seguro de que mejorarás, y la próxima podrás jugar con el resto.

\- Si, eso es lo que quiero. – La rubia finalmente pudo sonreír. – Eso me animó, gracias Shimazu-kun.

\- Si hay alguien a quien debas agradecerle es a Ukita, hazlo cuando la veas.

\- Sí. – Puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Taiga estaba relajado de poder arreglar ese asunto y justo a tiempo, al día siguiente ya tendrían el partido contra Seijo y tenían que estar en la mejor de sus condiciones para no decepcionarlos.

* * *

El día llegó, el equipo ya estaba en el campo para esperar, algunas no podían evitar estar nerviosas al ser el primer juego que tendrían. En ese momento vieron un grupo de chicas aparecer, justo al frente se encontraba una chica rubia la cual se acercó a ellas.

\- Somos el equipo femenino de la preparatoria Seijo, me llamo Jinguji Sayaka y soy la capitana del equipo.

\- E-Esto… gracias por aceptar, soy Arihara Tsubasa. – Se dieron un apretón de manos. – Gracias por aceptar jugar con nosotras.

-No es nada, espero tengamos un buen juego. – En ese momento Taiga se acercó a ellas, Jinguji se sorprendió un poco debido a lo alto que era, así como algo intimidante, teniendo el mismo efecto en el resto de su equipo.

\- Soy Shimazu Taiga, entrenador del equipo, gracias por aceptar el juego. – Hizo una reverencia, cosa que la asombró un poco, despabilando luego. – tengamos un buen juego.

\- … Si, vamos a prepararnos. – Dicho eso, se fueron por su lado. Taiga miró a Tsubasa.

\- Shimazu-kun, obsérvanos, pondremos en práctica todo lo que hemos aprendido. – Afirmó ella de forma segura y con una sonrisa.

\- Así será… suerte. – Sonrió él. El partido estaba a minutos de empezar, ya esperaba ver que todo saliera bien para ellas, iba a ser una gran experiencia para el futuro.

* * *

**Este cap fue de preparación, ya en el siguiente tendremos el partido y pues tengo en mente mi propio desarrollo del mismo, es algo que ya verán cuando salga el cap.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Respecto a lo de los romances, por ahora tengo algo en mente, primero quiero ver como funciona, igual no es que tenga nada concreto y puedo variar, tampoco haré un harem, eso ya sería demasiado jaja, pero ya conforme avance la historia, iré descartando y sumando ideas respecto a lo que busco, ya se verá, aquí el saludo y gracias por seguir la historia fielmente.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap, saludos.**


	6. El primer partido

El partido de practica entre ambos equipos ya estaba dando comienzo. Taiga fue a sentarse al banco con Nozaki y Ukita a su lado, las dos como reserva se quedarían ahí observando al resto jugar.

\- Ustedes dos, observen atentamente el partido. – Les comentó el castaño, ambas chicas asintieron mientras ya observaban el desarrollo del mismo.

\- Dejaremos que ustedes comiencen a batear ¿Qué dicen? – Preguntó Jinguji, a pesar de que sonaba engreído, Tsubasa aceptó.

\- Lo haremos, gracias por este juego. – Hizo una reverencia así como el resto de las chicas, el equipo rival también realizó el saludo mientras todos iban a sus respectivos puestos para empezar, la castaña se dirigió al resto de sus compañeras. – Chicas, recuerden que lo importante es divertirse, así que disfrutemos de este juego ¿entendido?

\- ¡Si!

Una chica del equipo rival estaba sobre el montículo como pitcher, ya entonces Shinonome fue la primera en empezar para batear, poniéndose en posición.

\- No importa que sea un partido de práctica, lo daré todo para ganar. – Expresó seriamente. La chica rival preparó su lanzamiento, haciendo una bola rápida, Shinonome consiguió un hit al momento, enviando la pelota, las chicas del equipo rival reaccionaron lo más rápido que pudieron, aunque fue tarde, ella ya había alcanzado la primera base.

\- ¡genial! – Expresó Tsubasa junto a otras chicas.

\- Lo hizo, pudo conseguirlo. – Nozaki se veía feliz junto a Ukita, al voltear a ver a Taiga, este mantuvo su rostro serio y de brazos cruzados. - ¿Shimazu-kun?

Aunque le preguntó, él no dijo nada. Ahora la siguiente en batear fue Asada la cual llegó a la zona de bateo con calma y su sonrisa de siempre, sosteniendo el bate con suavidad.

\- Aquí voy~

Se hizo el lanzamiento, Asada bateó aunque la bola pasó de largo, consiguiendo el primer strike.

\- ¡No te preocupes Asada-senpai, tu puedes! – Le animó Nozaki.

Con el segundo lanzamiento, Asada se plantó de mejor forma y consiguió un hit, empezando a correr, las chicas seguían animando mientras el juego parecía ir de manera perfecta para ellas.

\- Realmente lo están haciendo, eso es bueno. – Expresó Ukita, Nozaki asintió.

\- Todo el entrenamiento está rindiendo frutos, gracias a los esfuerzos de Shimazu-kun y Arihara-san, puede que lleguemos a ganar después de todo ¿no es así? – Le preguntó a Taiga pero seguía de la misma forma, serio y de brazos cruzados. - ¿Shimazu-kun?

\- ¿Le pasará algo? – Preguntó la chica de la capucha, Nozaki no sabía que decir.

\- No sé… estamos ganando pero no se ve alegre o algo por el estilo.

\- No es eso… - El castaño finalmente habló, asustando a ambas chicas. – solo presten atención y lo sabrán. – Ambas quedaron confundidas con sus palabras, no sabían la razón por la cual estaba de esa forma siendo que las chicas están jugando relativamente bien y están ganando.

La siguiente en batear ya fue Tsubasa, esta sujetó el bate teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, la pitcher rival se preparó para el lanzamiento con una bola rápida, Tsubasa la observó fijamente y bateó, la fuerza fue tal que la pelota salió volando, por más que las chicas de Seijo quisieron alcanzarla, se fue del campamento, había anotado un home run.

\- ¡Así se hace! – Las chicas celebraron, de ese modo lograron anotar tres carreras, las primeras que consiguen en conjunto como un equipo, con Tsubasa pasando de último por la cuarta base.

\- ¡Tsubasa-chan! – Tomoe corrió para abrazar a su amiga así como el resto de chicas que festejaban por aquel logro, se supone que era un momento emotivo para ellas, sin embargo… el otro equipo no se veía totalmente afectado por el suceso.

\- Ustedes. – Taiga finalmente se acercó, eso llamó la atención de las chicas, Jinguji enarcó una ceja al ver al castaño ir hacia ella.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó, Taiga la observó fijamente.

\- … ¿Crees que está bien menospreciar de esa forma a las chicas? – Preguntó, Tsubasa y el resto no tenían idea de lo que estaban hablando, en cambio Jinguji sonrió.

\- Te diste cuenta ¿no? Supongo que era de esperarse de alguien experimentado, Shimazu Taiga.

\- Y si me conoces… entonces ¿por esa razón aceptaste jugar contra nuestro equipo?

\- No solo eso, igual me llamó la atención Arihara Tsubasa, aquella chica que ganó el torneo de clubes de secundaria, quería saber que era de ella en este equipo, supongo que ahora ya tengo lo que necesito, así que pararé de fingir. Chicas, es momento de tomar sus posiciones.

Las chicas del equipo Seijo asintieron, en ese momento empezaron a tomar otras posiciones, la castaña se acercó con Taiga.

\- Shimazu-kun ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Lo que ves… ellas no estaban jugando con todo, en realidad intercambiaron posiciones respecto a las que juegan realmente.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces ¿solo nos estaban probando? – Expresó Nakano sorprendida al igual que el resto de las chicas.

\- Ahora jugarán en serio, no dejen que eso las intimide, jueguen según lo que han estado entrenando. – Las chicas asintieron, el desarrollo de las cosas las había tomado por sorpresa, pero no bajarían el ritmo por esa sorpresa, seguirían jugando, apuntaban a conseguir una victoria.

La siguiente en batear era Iwaki, esta se paró en el centro con el bate el cual agitaba.

\- No importa si estaban jugando de mentiras, iré con toda mi energía en esta oportunidad. – La que estaba ahora en el montículo era Jinguji, ella miró fijamente mientras sostenía la pelota, ahora el aura era totalmente diferente, algo de lo cual Tsubasa se dio cuenta.

\- No parece como antes… - Comentó por lo bajo.

Jinguji realizó el tiro, ahora se notaba la diferencia en ese momento, Iwaki quiso golpear la pelota pero pasó de largo, no supo en que momento pero le habían marcado un strike, fue en ese momento que las chicas quedaron totalmente asombradas por el desarrollo y la bola rápida de la castaña pálida.

\- Fue muy rápida. – Comentó sin salir de su asombro antes de devolverla, Iwaki no iba a dejarse intimidar por algo como eso.

\- ¡A la próxima lo conseguiré! – Señaló. Jinguji volvió a lanzar nuevamente, en esta ocasión una curva, consiguiendo su segundo strike. - ¡No puede ser!

\- Ahora todo se ve tan distinto… - Nozaki ya se veía desanimada al igual que Ukita. – Shimazu-kun ¿realmente sabías esto?

\- La realidad puede doler, ellas finalmente muestran su verdadera fuerza, eso es lo que conforma un equipo que ha ido a un torneo nacional.

\- Un torneo nacional… - Siguieron observando el juego, aunque estén perdiendo, no podían quitar sus ojos de encima.

Kawakita fue la siguiente en batear, conociendo el desarrollo actual de las cosas no tenía seguridad en que pudiera conseguir algo, aunque al ver el rostro de su amiga le impulsaba a querer lograrlo, fue entonces que decidió jugar por lo seguro y hacer un simple toque, eso causó que empezara a correr a primera base, con esfuerzo pero logró mantenerse segura, a pesar de ello, Jinguji no se mostró preocupada.

Nakano fue la siguiente, no dejó que los nervios la controlaran y buscó batear, aunque al primero fue un strike, quiso jugar la misma carta y conseguir un toque, claro que la cátcher de Seijo lo tenía previsto, sujetando la pelota y arrojándola a primera base para conseguir el segundo out; no todo terminó ahí cuando la chica de la primera tiró justo a segunda donde estaba corriendo Kawakita, de ese modo quedando ponchada, tuvieron tres outs.

\- Es el momento de cambiar, ahora todo terminará. – Señaló Jinguji mientras iban a la zona de bateo, las chicas tomaron sus respectivos puestos en el campo, Kurashiki ya estaba sobre el montículo para lanzar, aunque tenía algo de nervios, observar los potentes tiros de Jinguji le hacía pensar que no tenía oportunidad alguna, apenas estaba empezando a jugar y no tenía la experiencia de la capitana de Seijo, su mente estaba hecha un desastre en ese momento.

\- Kurashiki-san. – Sintió la mano de Tsubasa sobre su hombro. – Tu puedes, contamos contigo. – Comentó con una sonrisa, la pelirroja tomó un largo respiro para después asentir.

Intentó mantenerse serena, recordó los consejos que Taiga le había explicado, ese era el momento de ponerlos en práctica. Una chica de Seijo era la primera en batear, Kurashiki levantó la pierna al momento de tirar la pelota, una bola rápida, en un principio la chica no tiró bateó, dejando que pasara, aunque eso marcó un strike, la chica no se veía nerviosa, Kurashiki exhaló dejando salir su preocupación, no era momento de pensar en otras cosas, debía concentrarse en lo que tenía enfrente.

Waka hizo señales para señalarle a la pelirroja que lanzara una curva, esta asintió minuciosamente mientras preparaba el tiro, de ese modo lanzó aunque la pelota se desvió un poco a la izquierda, era el primer ball para ella.

\- (Debo tener cuidado…) – Pensó mientras le devolvían la pelota, el primer paso era importante y si lograba anotar un out, quizás podría darle una oportunidad al equipo. Kurashiki lanzó nuevamente, teniendo fe en que pudiera ser un out, pero ocurrió lo contrario.

El metal del bate resonó con la pelota, siendo enviada, las chicas reaccionaron rápido para poder agarrarla, Tsukumo era la más cercana por lo que fue hacia ella, dando un salto para agarrarla y tirarla en el mismo instante a primera base, Shinonome se apresuró por agarrarla pero fue tarde, la chica había alcanzado la base y estaba segura.

Kurashiki sintió nervios, pensó que fue un error suyo el que pudieran anotar el hit, Taiga observó aquello.

\- Son situaciones como estas las que tienen que enfrentar en partidos oficiales. – Empezó a hablar, Nozaki y Ukita voltearon a verlo. – El equipo rival irá con todo con tal de ganar, así que estar bajo constante presión es una barrera que necesitan superar si realmente aspiran a ganar el torneo intercolegial, ese tipo de experiencia es lo que deseo que obtengan.

\- Entonces… ¿esperabas que esto sucediera? – Preguntó la rubia, Taiga asintió.

\- Este tipo de sensación solo puedes obtenerla contra un equipo experimentado, espero que ellas puedan absorber todo el conocimiento que están obteniendo de Seijo, les servirá.

La siguiente chica pasó a batear, Kurashiki dejó de lado los nervios para lanzar, acabando en el mismo resultado y con un hit, de igual forma fue directo a centro, Nakano la alcanzó y lanzó a segunda, aunque nuevamente no pudieron marcar out y en primera la segunda chica ya había tocado base, Seijo tenía dos cubiertas y ni un solo out.

Para la tercera, ahora Jinguji iba a batear, Kurashiki se puso en posición y lanzó la pelota, en ese momento Jinguji se plantó en el suelo.

\- Arihara Tsubasa… esto es lo que te espera si planeas ir al torneo.

Ninguna supo lo que sucedió, la pelota desapareció de la vista de todas, como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra, pero no fue así, empezó a volar tan alto que ninguna pudo alcanzarlo, su dirección la llevó directamente hacia el campo verde y fuera, Jinguji había anotado un home run, preocupando gravemente a las chicas.

\- Les marcaron un home run… - Nozaki bajó la mirada, Ukita igualmente se sentía triste, Taiga se mantuvo serio todo el tiempo, ese era el tipo de conocimiento que solo podía conseguirse enfrentando a un equipo de calibre, las chicas deben recordar esa sensación y grabar las imágenes fuertemente en sus cerebros.

\- A partir de ahora, las cosas no van a cambiar. – Declaró Jinguji y sus palabras empezaron a hacerse realidad.

Hit tras hit, carrera tras carrera, las chicas de Satogahama nunca más volvieron a anotar una carrera, y si, por algún milagro, lograban batear, les marcaban tres outs de manera automática, el partido rápidamente se volvió algo disparejo para ellas las cuales estaban siendo derrotadas de manera aplastante.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Esto está sucediendo realmente? – Preguntó Ukita con preocupación, ya no sabían que pensar al ver a sus compañeras caer rápidamente.

\- ¡No hay que rendirse, debemos resistir! – Tsubasa buscaba animar a sus compañeras aunque era un esfuerzo inútil, la superioridad de Seijo había quedado demostrada.

\- Tsubasa-chan… - Kawakita miró a su amiga con preocupación, pero no solo eso, ella igual había cometido errores, en cierto momento que anotaron un hit, ella tenía la pelota justo en su dirección, era una oportunidad perfecta para atraparla, pero, en el momento más justo, se le terminó escapando, eso fue un shock grande para ella, chasqueando la lengua.

El tiempo pasó y el marcador terminó de la siguiente forma.

_Satogahama: 3 carreras._

_Seijo: 18 carreras._

\- Se terminó el partido. – Jinguji y el resto de las chicas de Seijo se dieron la vuelta, algunas celebrando la victoria, prácticamente fue algo pequeño para ellas, Taiga se acercó a la capitana.

\- Fue un buen juego, gracias por aceptar la petición. – Extendió su mano, Jinguji aceptó el apretón.

\- No hay de qué, quise probar su fuerza, tienen mucho que mejorar.

\- Lo sé, ya en la próxima las cosas serán diferentes. – Aseguró el castaño, Jinguji sonrió de forma desafiante.

\- Esperaré para ese momento, gracias por recibirnos. – Dicho eso se dio la vuelta para retirarse, Taiga volteó a ver a las chicas, claramente el ambiente no era el mejor, dado el resultado, la mayoría se encontraban cansadas y deprimidas por la diferencia de fuerza, tenía mucho que explicar.

* * *

Regresaron a la sala del equipo, todas ellas estaban recostada o sentada luego de aquel juego, aunque una sensación de derrota era general.

\- ¡Fuimos derrotadas, aplastadas totalmente, que frustrante! – gritó Iwaki bastante enfadada.

\- No puede evitarse, ellas tienen más experiencia que nosotras, intentar ganar iba a ser bastante increíble. – Respondió Waka.

\- Pero aun así, realmente fueron fuertes, jugaban en serio en todo momento. – Comentó Kawakita.

\- Eso demuestra que nos falta bastante ¿realmente podremos llegar al torneo? – Preguntó Nakano.

\- Podrán hacerlo. – Habló Taiga haciendo que todas le presten atención. – Perder es bastante horrible, lo sé, esa sensación de inferioridad frente a un equipo más fuerte es algo que uno no puede olvidar, pero pro esa misma razón no hay que rechazarlo, no se sientan tristes o deprimidas por este resultado, en vez de ello intenten verlo como un impulso, una meta a superar, para que la próxima vez que jueguen contra ellas, sean un equipo totalmente distinto y preparado para ganar, eso es lo que espero de todas ustedes.

\- … Así es, la próxima ocasión podremos hacerlo, las veremos una vez entremos al torneo y en ese momento demostraremos cuanto habremos mejorado. – Complementó Tsubasa. – esto fue apenas el comienzo, la siguiente ocasión será un resultado diferente.

\- … Yo, siento que todo esto fue mi culpa. – Empezó a hablar Kurashiki. – Todas depositaron su confianza en mí como la pitcher y siento que las defraudé… no deseo que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, quiero ir en serio… quiero ganar… - Tsubasa sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, taiga asintió complacido.

\- Tomemos esta experiencia como algo de lo que podemos aprender para que no vuelva a repetirse, todas pueden mejorar y en la próxima tendremos un equipo mejor preparado, así que espero ver mucho más de ustedes en los entrenamientos ¿entendido?

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron todas las chicas, Taiga sonrió suavemente, al parecer lo que buscaba pudo conseguirse.

\- Por hoy es todo, ahora ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? Deben tener hambre.

\- ¿Hambre? Siento que puedo comerme un restaurante entero. – Expresó Iwaki, causando risas en todos los presentes ahí.

\- Vamos todos a comer. – Las chicas expresaron mientras ya iban saliendo del cuarto.

\- Vamos Tomocchi, debemos recuperar energías. – Tsubasa sujetó la mano de su amiga.

\- Si, vamos. – Ella sonrió aunque, al momento de ir detrás, escondió un rostro de frustración, algo parecía ir mal con ella respecto al resultado del juego, como si sintiera que no dio el mejor rendimiento, que ese no era el lugar para ella…

* * *

**Y terminó el partido, tal como sucedió en el anime, las chicas sufrieron una gran derrota, algo que Taiga esperaba y que deberán aprender para superarse, esa experiencia es valiosa para ellas y su pronta mejora que se verá más adelante. Ahora, por el final, se viene un drama con Tomoe, si vieron el anime, ya saben a cual me refiero, y con Taiga involucrado, las cosas podrían ser distintas ¿que cambiará? Eso es lo que veremos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	7. Con tal de mejorar

La derrota contra Seijo no dejó que las chicas se desanimaran, al contrario, las impulsó a esforzarse aún más, luego de haber descubierto aquello donde les faltaba, eso buscaban compensar para una próxima ocasión que se enfrenten, algo de lo que estaban totalmente seguras.

\- Todo va bien ¿no? – Preguntó Waka, Taiga asintió desde su asiento.

\- Si realmente están decididas, veremos resultados en muy poco tiempo… igual deberías ir a practicar ¿no? – En eso la peliverde bajó la mirada.

\- Bueno… yo realmente no siento que sea muy buena practicando, digo, he diseñado muchas tácticas para el equipo de mi hermano y una vez lo intenté, pero… no pude simplemente, estoy mejor de esta forma.

\- No digas eso. – Expresó el castaño de forma sincera, viendo a Waka. – No es cuestión de talento o perseverancia, son las ganas que tienes realmente y el gusto lo que te impulsan, si estuviste diseñando estrategias a pesar de tu fallo es porque te gusta el béisbol ¿no? – La peliverde asintió. – Esa es tu respuesta, debes seguir lo que te gusta.

\- … Hablaste como si Arihara-san dijera lo mismo.

\- Supongo que se me contagió algo de su entusiasmo. – Sonrió Taiga. – Si no tienes nada más que decir, ve, tienes que ponerte al corriente con las demás.

\- Si. – Dicho eso, Waka se levantó de su asiento para unirse al resto en la práctica, Taiga lo había visto y es que ella igual disfruta de jugar a pesar de haberse negado en un principio, ahora era algo que tuvo que presionar para meterla a la práctica, las cosas irían bien para ella.

* * *

Una vez terminaron con el entrenamiento, las chicas fueron a cambiarse a sus uniformes antes de irse.

\- Sí que hicimos bastante el día de hoy. – Expresó Nozaki terminando de cambiarse, Ukita asintió a su lado.

\- Esa derrota sí que fue horrible, al menos me impulsa a no querer perder otra vez, la próxima vez los derrotaremos. – Expresó Iwaki con energía, seguida de Asada.

\- Las cosas van bien ¿no lo crees Tomocchi? – Preguntó Tsubasa a su amiga, esta asintió.

\- Así es, seguro la próxima vez lo haremos. – Expresó con una sonrisa que se borró a los segundos, mirando al suelo, fue entonces que observó de reojo a Tsubasa. – Tsubasa-chan, tengo que decirte algo…

\- ¿Hmmm? – La castaña volteó a verla una vez volvió a ponerse su blusa, Tomoe estaba un poco dudosa de preguntarle.

\- Bueno… siento que no he mejorado en algunas cosas, como el poder moverme rápido en tierra para atrapar la pelota, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a practicar.

\- Claro Tomocchi, eres mi amiga, así que puedo ayudarte en todo. – Expresó la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, puedo enseñarte todo lo que desees, tengo la confianza en que siendo positivas podremos conseguirla.

\- … Es verdad… - Tomoe no se sintió satisfecha con esa respuesta, a pesar de que Tsubasa sea buena jugando, no parecía ser del tipo que pudiera enseñar a fondo a alguien más al respecto con ayudar, para sus adentros pensó que no era una buena idea pedirle ayuda.

Tomoe sentía que le faltaba algo, ella sabía que decidió empezar a jugar béisbol por el impulso de apoyar las ideas de Tsubasa, si no fuera por ella, jamás se habría planteado en pararse en el campo siquiera, a pesar de todo la observó en sus juegos desde que las dos son amigas, la vio divertirse e incluso ayudó con sus estudios cuando buscó entrar a Satogahama junto a ella, como una especie de protectora a decir verdad, no puede separarse de ella pues se vio totalmente engullida en su sueño aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo, ahora que lo está viviendo, desea mejorar, esa es su meta actualmente, y siente que Tsubasa no es la mejor opción para conseguirlo.

\- (¿Se lo debería pedir a Shimazu-kun?) – Pensó por unos momentos antes de negar con la cabeza. – (No puedo, ya está muy ocupado planificando entrenamientos y ayudando a las demás como para ponerle otro peso encima…)

Soltó un suspiro, jamás pensó que iba a ser complicado el buscar mejorar de manera individual, sus pasos la llevaron justo al templo que está en camino al instituto, no era un sitio muy grande pero tenía un patio trasero amplio, en ocasiones podía sentirse que se puede practicar justo ahí. Sus pasos lo llevaron al mismo sitio en busca de rezar y buscar respuestas a su problema, metiendo unas cuantas monedas dentro de la caja para rezar, en ese momento escuchó unos ruidos por detrás.

\- ¿Hmmm? – Estaba un poco curiosa por lo que acechó, fue entonces que vio a alguien a quien reconoció totalmente. Jinguji estaba ahí, arrojando una pelota contra la pared del templo, se quedó un poco asombrada de encontrarla ahí, que no se dio cuenta que pisó una rama, generando ruido. - ¡Ah!

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Preguntó la rubia, Tomoe no podía seguir escondiéndose por lo que salió. – Tu eres… si no mal recuerdo, de Satogahama.

\- Kawakita Tomoe. – Se presentó. – Lamento si te interrumpí, no pensé verte por aquí.

\- Ya veo, el dueño de este templo adora el béisbol así que permite que practique aquí cuando vengo ¿Cuál es tu razón para estar en este sitio?

\- Bueno… - Bajó la mirada. – Lo hice durante nuestro partido, dejé ir pelotas muy sencillas de atrapar, me di cuenta que realmente no soy la mejor jugando.

\- Si ese es el caso ¿no deberías pedirle a Arihara Tsubasa que te ayude? Incluso Shimazu Taiga es una buena opción.

\- Tsubasa-chan no es la mejor ayudando a entrenar, ella… ya sabes cómo es, y Shimazu-kun ya tiene mucho trabajo encima, no quiero ponerle más peso… viendo que estás aquí, quiero pedirte algo ¿podrías ayudarme a entrenar? – Preguntó haciendo una reverencia, Jinguji enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Estás segura? Hace poco fuimos rivales, ayudar a alguien de otro equipo es un poco…

\- Por favor. – Exclamó Tomoe con seriedad. – realmente deseo mejorar, así deba practicar duramente, quiero que seas estricta conmigo, eso lo único que deseo. – Observar la decisión en el rostro de la peliverde oscuro hizo que Jinguji se diera cuenta.

-… Ya entiendo por qué acudiste a mí, Arihara Tsubasa no te hubiera entrenado de esa forma si se lo pedías… muy bien, acepto. – Escuchar eso llevó una sonrisa al rostro de Tomoe.

\- Muchas gracias, realmente me esforzaré.

\- Solo recuerda que no seré suave, te pondré a fondo para que aprendas.

\- ¡Si! – Exclamó fuertemente la peliverde, en ese momento ella iba a empezar su camino a mejorar.

* * *

Fin de semana, no es realmente que deban ir a practicar, ya que algunas prefieren descansar luego de días pesados de entrenamiento, eso igual significaba un descanso para Taiga que luego podía pensar en nuevos métodos de entrenamiento para el equipo, en ese entonces iba caminando, realizaba el mandado de comprar cosas en el supermercado a petición de su madre, e igual que Kazu necesitaba con tal de preparar la comida.

\- Supongo que nadie más puede hacer esto… - Soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba por las calles, al momento de llegar al mercado, estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando se encontró con alguien.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Shimazu-kun? – Tsubasa igual estaba ahí, observando con curiosidad al castaño. – Que coincidencia ¿igual vas a hacer las compras?

\- Me lo pidieron mi madre y Kazu, y como nadie más puede hacerlo… - Tsubasa soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Ayudas bastante a tu familia ¿no?

\- No es que tenga otra opción, soy el único hombre de la casa.

\- ¿Y tu padre? – Preguntó ella.

\- Mis padres son divorciados, nuestro padre se mudó a Tokio hace 6 años y no lo vemos desde entonces. – En ese momento Tsubasa puso una expresión de tristeza.

\- Lo siento… no debí preguntar…

\- No te preocupes, no es que realmente me sienta triste por ello. – El castaño se rascó la nuca. – Por el otro lado, no pensé que te vería haciendo otra cosa que no sea practicar.

\- Eso es malo. – Expresó ella inflando sus mejillas. – Yo igual puedo hacer cosas normales.

\- ¿Sabes cocinar? – Preguntó, en ese momento la castaña se puso nerviosa. – Parece que ya conozco la respuesta.

\- N-No es justo… Tomocchi es buena en la cocina, yo realmente nunca me he preocupado por aprender…

\- Veo que dependes mucho de Kawakita ¿Se conocen desde hace tiempo?

\- Si. – Expresó la castaña con emoción. – Hemos estado juntas desde hace bastante tiempo, siempre fue a ver todos los juegos en los que estaba e incluso me ayudó a estudiar para entrar a Satogahama.

\- Entonces ella es la inteligente. – Tsubasa soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

\- Admito no ser muy estudiosa… pero eso es lo que me ha permitido estar con ella mucho tiempo, las dos somos muy distintas y debido a ello nos complementamos bien.

\- Puedo verlo. – Asintió Taiga estando de acuerdo. – Una amistad como la de ustedes dos es algo que puede ser de utilidad en el equipo, siendo que ambas se entienden de gran forma, pueden ser una fuerza para jugadas en conjunto.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó la castaña con algo de asombro. – En realidad, terminé arrastrado a Tomocchi a jugar cuando planteé el formar un equipo, nunca pensé que ella aceptaría siendo que nunca ha jugado.

\- Eso solo demuestra lo mucho que te quiere. – En ese momento la castaña empezó a sentir vergüenza.

\- Si lo pones de esa forma…

\- Déjame decirte algunas observaciones que he tenido. – Tsubasa vio a Taiga con curiosidad. – Todas realmente se han unido y relacionado de tal forma que no parece que se formaran en poco tiempo, el sentido de compañerismo que han formado es grande, ya incluso las que una vez fueron distantes como Shinonome se han relacionado con el resto, no puede existir un equipo si no hay confianza en tus compañeros, es bueno que ustedes confíen la una a la otra.

\- Realmente has observado todo eso… - Exclamó la castaña con asombro, Taiga sonrió por lo bajo.

\- Es mi trabajo como entrenador, no solamente me encargo de ayudarles a mejorar en el béisbol, también debo ser un apoyo emocional para todas ustedes, si nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de ello, no estaría calificado para entrenarles.

\- Shimazu-kun… realmente estuve en lo correcto… al pedirte que seas nuestro entrenador. – La castaña sonrió anchamente observando al castaño.

\- Lo dices como si fuera la gran cosa, tampoco creo ser el mejor entrenador, seguro hay mejores ahí afuera. – La castaña negó con la cabeza.

\- No es verdad… solamente tú puedes entrenarnos, lo sé en el momento en que te vi practicando en la caja de bateo, tu amor por el béisbol es igual al mío, tenemos muchas cosas en común ¿no? – Escuchar eso causó que el castaño sintiera vergüenza.

\- E-Eso no es cierto… solo es pura coincidencia, además los dos estuvimos en equipos de béisbol en la secundaria, es algo común.

\- Realmente eres muy lindo estando avergonzado. – Expresó la castaña con ternura, Taiga vio fijamente a Tsubasa.

\- Los hombres no debemos ser lindos.

\- Eso no es verdad~

\- Si lo es. – Los dos siguieron hablando y divirtiéndose, Tsubasa realmente tenía confianza en Taiga, no solo como entrenador sino igual como amigo, podía confiar en él para cualquier cosa y que pueda arreglarlo todo, esperaba mucho de su parte.

* * *

En el templo, Tomoe estaba entrenando duramente, bajo la supervisión de Jinguji la cual observaba los movimientos de la chica de cabello corto, esta se encontraba arrojando una pelota de béisbol contra el muro, aprovechando el rebote que la hacía retroceder a distintas direcciones, ella se movía de lado a lado, buscando la mejor posición para atraparla y hacer el retroceso.

\- Cuida tus pies, si no te mantienes firme, puedes resbalar o incluso lesionarte, una lesión en el pie o tobillo es lo peor para un jugador de béisbol.

\- Lo entiendo. – Expresó Tomoe sin apartar la vista de la pelota, ella seguía de esa forma, llevando ya tres días seguidos de entrenamiento bajo la supervisión de la rubia, Jinguji realmente era la instructora que estaba buscando, directa con sus palabras y no se guardaba las críticas o correcciones respecto a su forma de jugar, algo totalmente contrario a Tsubasa si se lo hubiera pedido.

No muy lejos de ahí, Iwaki y Asada estaban en su camino subiendo las escaleras del templo, al parecer por parte de la chica de cabello morado que decidieron ir ahí.

\- ¿Dices que en este templo se puede entrenar? – Preguntó la animadora, Asada asintió.

\- Escuché que el dueño de este templo es un fanático del béisbol, así que, si lo pides, pueden permitirte entrenar en el patio trasero, eso sería bueno para practicas individuales cuando tengamos tiempo ¿no?

\- Supongo, si podemos aprovechar todo el tiempo posible, quiero practicar y ser la mejor. – Expresó Iwaki con fuego en sus ojos.

\- Es una situación donde todos ganamos. – Ya mientras iban en camino, escucharon voces no muy lejos de ahí. – Parece que hay alguien aquí.

\- Acechemos a ver. – Las dos chicas se fueron acercando por detrás de los arbustos, ya cerca pudieron ver a las dos en el patio. – Esa no es Kawakita-san.

\- Y con quien está… ¿es la capitana de Seijo?

\- ¿Qué hace con ella? – Preguntó Iwaki, viendo como Tomoe estaba entrenando y Jinguji la veía. – Parece que está entrenando.

\- No esperaba que una del equipo rival accediera a ayudarla… ¿crees que deberíamos decirle a Arihara-san? – Preguntó Asada, Iwaki no sabía que decir.

\- No sé cómo se lo tome, las dos son amigas ¿no? Supongo que, si esto la ayuda a mejor sería lo mejor para el equipo, quizás ella lo entienda.

\- No sé… algo me dice que las cosas podrían salir mal… - Asada bajó la mirada al suelo. – No creo que debamos.

\- Estás pensando bastante, Arihara es comprensiva, seguro no le importará. – Exclamó Iwaki de forma segura. – Tienes su número ¿no? Envíale un mensaje, seguro se llevará una sorpresa.

Asada seguía sin estar segura, a pesar de ello hizo como la animadora se lo dijo y envió el mensaje a Tsubasa de ir al templo, solo esperaba que su mal presentimiento no fuera a hacerse realidad.

Unos minutos después, Tsubasa recibió un correo mientras salía del mercado junto al castaño, revisó rápidamente.

\- Es Asada-senpai… parece que quiere que vaya al templo para mostrarme algo.

\- No sé si será importante, si es así, puedo irme.

\- Espera un momento. – Le detuvo la castaña. – Ven conmigo, si es algo respecto al entrenamiento, quizás necesita que le respondas algunas dudas.

\- … Puede que tengas razón, seguro mi madre y Kazu podrán esperar, vamos. – La castaña asintió mientras ya estaban en camino para ver lo que Asada quería mostrarles.

No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar caminando al templo, de esa forma subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada, ahí estaban las dos chicas que les esperaban.

\- ¿Shimazu-kun? Así que igual estás aquí. – Expresó Asada con algo de asombro.

\- ¿Qué hacías con Arihara-san? No me digas que los dos estaban en una cita. – Respondió de forma sugerente.

\- Para nada, solamente se dio la casualidad que ambos fuimos de comprar al mercado ¿no es así Arihara? – El castaño despejó toda duda, en cambio Tsubasa se quedó mirando al aire. - ¿Arihara?

\- ¿Eh? Es cierto, no estábamos en algo así. – Respondió con una risa nerviosa, a pesar de todo, la animadora seguía con esa sonrisa burlona.

\- Como digan~

\- ¿Qué querían mostrarme? – Ya preguntó Tsubasa desviando el tema, Iwaki, aunque quería seguir presionando, no quería alejarse mucho.

\- Solo sígannos, seguro verán algo sorprendente. – De esa forma ella empezó a caminar, los dos la siguieron, Asada se quedó atrás, teniendo un rostro de preocupación.

Caminaron entre los árboles mientras estaban en camino hacia la parte trasera del templo, justamente al acercarse y ver unas siluetas, llegaron a observar como Tomoe practicaba sin descanso mientras Jinguji le aconsejaba y decía que tenía que cambiar.

\- Que tal, no esperaba que Kawakita pidiera ayuda a la capitana de Seijo, pero si eso nos ayuda, está bien ¿no lo creen? – En ese momento escucharon un ruido, Tsubasa dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba en las manos, su rostro se tornaba pálido. - ¿Arihara-san?

\- Realmente pasó… - Exclamó Asada por lo bajo observando la expresión en el rostro de Tsubasa, Taiga tampoco sabía que responder, a pesar de todo, entendía que Tomoe buscaba superarse, así que buscar ayuda en alguien experimentada como Jinguji era una solución, pero respecto a Tsubasa…

\- No te muevas muy a la derecha si no quieres resbalarte.

\- Si. – Mientras Tomoe seguía, escuchó los arbustos moverse a sus espaldas, se detuvo cuando vio a alguien salir de ahí para su sorpresa. – Tsubasa-chan…

\- … Tomocchi… que es esto… practicando con Jinguji-san…

\- … - La de cabello corto no sabía que responder, fue entonces que Jinguji le vio de reojo, diciendo que se encargaría.

\- Arihara Tsubasa, ella acudió a mi diciendo que necesita ayuda para entrenar, yo acepté y la he estado observando.

\- Pero se supone que es mi amiga, yo podría ayudarte a mejorar.

\- … Tsubasa-chan… no ibas a poder ayudarme de la forma que necesitaba. – La castaña miró fijamente a Tomoe, sus ojos mostraban desesperación.

\- ¿Cómo que no podría ayudarte de la forma que necesitas? ¿Por qué?

\- Por qué no ibas a ser critica conmigo. – Tuvo que ser sincera, de otra forma Tsubasa no entendería. – Jinguji-san me ha estado señalando en que estoy mal y me ha aconsejado para mejorar, tú en cambio… jamás me habrías dicho ese tipo de cosas, porque eres mi mejor amiga, nunca me dirías algo para lastimarme.

\- Pero… puedo hacerlo igual, somos amigas, así que es normal.

\- ¿Realmente podrías? – Preguntó ella, Tsubasa no supo que responder, las palabras no salían de su boca. - ¿Ves lo que digo? Puede que seas mi amiga, pero no eres exactamente la ayuda que necesito, Jinguji-san es mucho mejor en ese aspecto.

\- Pero… ¡Soy tu amiga, se supone que debo ayudarte, entonces por qué ir con Jinguji-san! – Tsubasa finalmente empezó a reclamar en voz alta, demostraba dolor con cada palabra que soltaba, Tomoe simplemente desvió la mirada.

\- Lo siento… Tsubasa-chan… - En ese momento Tsubasa lo entendió, empezó a retroceder poco a poco mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, fue en ese momento que empezó a correr lejos de ahí, Taiga la vio irse.

\- ¡Arihara! – Quiso detenerla pero fue tarde, ya se había alejado, el castaño bajó la mirada, sintiendo frustración. – Maldición…

\- … Que he hecho… siento que acabo de arruinarlo todo. – Expresó Iwaki cayendo de rodillas al suelo y sujetando su cabeza, Jinguji no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo, Tomoe seguía viendo al suelo, entonces observó a la rubia.

\- Sigamos entrenando. – Expresó con rostro serio, la rubia no dijo nada, solamente asintió.

\- Sigamos… - En ese momento fue para seguir supervisando, no sin antes voltear a ver a Taiga. – Deberías ir con ella, no debe estar sola.

\- … Tienes razón… Asada ¿puedo dejarte con Iwaki?

\- Si. – Afirmó ella estando con la animadora la cual seguía decaída después de todo eso. – Estaremos bien, tu ve tras Arihara-san.

Taiga asintió mientras hizo su camino para ir detrás de Tsubasa, jamás pensó que ella y Tomoe iban a pelear de esa forma tras algo tan trivial, pero suponiendo la gran amistad de ellas dos, salir dolida de algo así puede ser grande para ella, así que tenía que hacer algo, ya se le ocurriría en el camino, por ahora tenía que alcanzarla…

* * *

**La amistad de Tsubasa y Tomoe peligra, si vieron el anime, deben saber de esta parte en la cual Tsubasa se siento triste por el hecho de que Tomoe no acudió a pedirle ayuda al respecto y se sintió traicionada de cierta forma, ya abarcaré este problema a mi manera debido a que el anime, si bien lo resolvió, lo sentí un poco vacío y pues pienso darle un poco más de emoción con Taiga que ayudará al respecto, así como siento que debió abarcarse, el próximo cap verán todo eso.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Justamente ya vi tu fic, es genial tener otra historia al respecto, ya veremos como seguirá ;D**

**El Redentor 777: Ganarle a un equipo como Seijo siendo que la mayoría recién empezó a jugar iba a ser un milagro, tampoco quiero alejarme mucho de la historia que marcó el anime, al menos hasta este punto que debe servir para el crecimiento de las chicas, ya una vez pasemos a la parte original -La cual no tardará mucho en alcanzarse- que mostraré más resultados, claro que habrá de todo según lo planeado jaja.**

**Bien, nos vemos en la próxima semana con otro cap, saludos.**


	8. Amistad a prueba

Taiga jamás pensó que una situación así se podría llevar a cabo. No las conocía por mucho tiempo, pero entendía que la amistad entre Tsubasa y Tomoe era algo bastante duradero y se notaba como inquebrantable, como algo como lo presenciado fue suficiente para hacerlas pelear, daba a entender que el impacto fue demasiado grande para la castaña, siendo de ese modo no podía dejarla abandonada por lo que fue tras ella.

\- ¡Arihara! – Le gritó por detrás mientras buscaba alcanzarla, la castaña si hacía honor a su habilidad puesto que corría bastante rápido, por lo menos Taiga no se quedó atrás, empezando a acortar distancia mientras estiraba la mano para sujetarla. – Maldición, no corras.

En cierto momento logró sujetarla, eso causó que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, Taiga le acompañó, aunque este logró reaccionar rápido y darse la vuelta, cayó de espaldas pero pudo proteger a Tsubasa la cual abrazó para amortiguar su impacto.

\- Mierda, eso dolió…

\- Shimazu-kun, suéltame… - El rostro de Tsubasa expresaba dolor, escondiéndolo debajo de sus mechones.

\- Si lo hago, vas a volver a huir, no puedo permitir eso.

\- Déjame sola… por favor… no quiero ver a nadie…

\- Eso no es verdad, necesitas ayuda ahora mismo. – Respondió él, Tsubasa entonces levantó su mano formando un puño.

\- ¡Suéltame! – de un momento para otro empezó a golpear al castaño en el pecho, aunque sus golpes en realidad no le hacían daño, era más por la frustración que ella estaba sintiendo. - ¡No entiendes por lo que estoy pasando, solo quiero estar sola, no necesito tu ayuda o la de nadie más!

\- Tienes razón, no lo entiendo, no es que haya tenido una amistad tan duradera y fuerte como la de ustedes dos… - Por un momento el castaño bajó la mirada, ya nuevamente mirando fijamente a los ojos a Tsubasa. – Pero si hay algo que logro entender es que ustedes dos no deben acabar de esta manera, si Kawakita tomó esa decisión de que Jinguji le entrene es porque realmente se está tomando en serio el hecho de mejorar, lo hace por el equipo, por ti y por el hecho de que no quiere ser una carga para el equipo, ella debió pensar que entenderías sus sentimientos ¿acaso tu amistad con ella es tan frágil como para romperla de esa forma?

Tsubasa se quedó callada, ya en ese momento se levantó, dejando de estar encima del castaño, solo para darse la vuelta.

\- Me voy… - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a caminar, Taiga se levantó mientras se sacudía el polvo y soltaba un suspiro.

\- Esto podría ser más complicado de lo que pensé…

Llegó la noche, una vez regresó a su casa con las compras, fue a su habitación, ahí tenía su teléfono, lo bueno de volverse el entrenador es que obtuvo los números de todas las chicas por cualquier cosa que deseen comunicarse, una movida la cual sorprendió a su madre que le preguntó si ya estaba próximo a tener novia, lo negó rápidamente y solo recibía mensajes en cualquier caso relacionado al equipo, mayormente Waka y Tsubasa mantenían más contacto con él respecto a los entrenamientos.

Asada: "¿Qué pasó con Arihara-san?"

Vio el mensaje de Asada, el castaño estaba recostado en su cama esperando a que terminaran de preparar la cena.

Taiga: "No salió tan bien, realmente está muy dolida por lo sucedido"

Asada: "No será muy sencillo, pude calmar a Iwaki-san por mi lado, aunque sigue culpándose de lo sucedido, desde entonces no he podido comunicarme con Kawakita-san"

Taiga: "Quizás pueda abarcarla mañana, por ahora Arihara no estará dispuesta, incluso dudo que se presente a la práctica"

Asada: "Esto es algo que debemos resolver, tu claro como el entrenador, yo intentaré hacer algo como su senpai"

Taiga: "Sabiendo que te gusta rociar con la manguera a las chicas, no creo que seas el tipo de senpai "confiable"

Asada: "Eres malo –lengua fuera- será mejor que hagas algo al respecto, esto podría afectar en el futuro y no es bueno para la moral del equipo"

Taiga: "Es verdad, si las dos pudieran verse de frente, seguro podrían hacer las paces"

Asada: "Como están ahora, eso es un poco complicado, por ahora digamos que las practicas continuarán normalmente, hasta que se nos ocurra algo"

Taiga: "Muy bien…"

En ese momento le llamaron para bajar a cenar, el castaño realmente tendría problemas buscando una solución, solo esperaba que al día siguiente pudiera ver a una de las dos y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya en el instituto y durante el almuerzo, Taiga hizo su camino a la clase donde estaban las dos, ya conocía el camino debido a que fue en unas cuantas ocasiones, esperaba que pudiera verlas ahí. Una vez llegó, se asomó por la puerta, no logró ver a Tsubasa dentro.

\- Debí saberlo…

-Shimazu-kun. – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, pudo saber que era Kawakita, esta vio al castaño con una interrogante en su cabeza. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te estaba buscando, necesitamos hablar, ven. – Sin previo aviso, agarró su brazo y la arrastró lejos de ahí, la de cabello corto no entendía que estaba sucediendo pero esa imagen de ellos ciertamente daba a malentendidos, como que el delincuente de la escuela se lleve a una chica no augura nada bueno.

Ya después que se alejaron, acabaron justamente afuera en los pasillos con vista a las canchas de tenis del instituto, ya soltando a Tomoe.

\- ¿Por qué me arrastraste?

\- Es sobre lo de ayer. – Una vez mencionó eso, la chica bajó la mirada. – Necesitas hacer las paces con Arihara, esto es por el bien del equipo.

\- … Shimazu-kun, lo siento, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo…

\- Ella es tu amiga, han tenido esta amistad desde hace tiempo ¿realmente dejarás que una simple pelea arruine todo eso?

\- … No es cuestión de que lo arruine, pensé que Tsubasa-chan entendería mis sentimientos, ya deberías saber que precisamente solo entré a jugar béisbol porque deseaba seguirla a ella y ayudarla a cumplir sus sueños… yo realmente nunca practiqué para nada hasta que entramos al instituto, siendo sincera, no creo que esté hecha para jugar.

\- No digas eso, he observado los entrenamientos de todas, te esfuerzas bastante para alcanzarlas.

\- … Me alegra escuchar eso. – Puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. – Pero no me siento de la misma manera, en nuestro equipo hay personas mucho más capaces que yo y que están mejorando a pasos agigantados, yo me estoy quedando atrás, y justamente por ese hecho es que busqué ayuda en Jinguji-san para entrenar, ella me ofrece las críticas y consejos que busco para poder mejorar mi juego, algo que con Tsubasa-chan jamás hubiera logrado conseguir; deberías saber que, siendo como es ella, jamás podría mejorar puesto que nunca sería estricta conmigo.

\- Eso es verdad, Arihara es bastante suave y amigable con todos, ella es buena y tiene un talento innato, pero carece de esa actitud para ponerse seria al respecto. – Tuvo que admitir el castaño, más cuando la ha observando explicando a otras en el equipo.

\- De eso mismo hablo, yo busco a alguien que señale mis errores y me diga como repararlos, Jinguji-san tiene lo que necesito, lo lamento por Tsubasa-chan si es que la lastimé… y ese parece ser el caso…

\- ¿Realmente no puedes arreglarlo? Si ella te escuchara hablar todo lo que me dijiste, seguro entendería.

\- Me gustaría que ese fuera el caso… pero siento que ella siempre tuvo ese pensamiento de que siempre acudiría a ella cuanto tenga algún problema, así como ya la he ayudado sea cocinando o estudiando… ella me pagaría de la misma forma.

\- Dicho de otra forma, se siente traicionada. – Tomoe asintió, el castaño soltó un suspiro. – Realmente puedo hacer muy poco aquí, es algo que ustedes dos deben solucionar por su propia cuenta y pronto para que no afecte demasiado al equipo.

\- Me gustaría… pero Tsubasa-chan es muy terca, seguro ella no admitiría que pedí ayuda a alguien más.

\- Esa chica… - Taiga se resistió la tentación de hacerse un facepalm. – Solo dime algo ¿estuvo hoy en clases?

\- La vi… pero no me dirigió la mirada para nada, incluso se fue rápidamente apenas sonó la campana del almuerzo.

\- Debe estar en algún sitio sola, parece que tampoco se presentaría a la práctica sabiendo que estarás ahí…

\- Me hace sentir mal… - Tomoe bajó la mirada al suelo, su rostro expresaba tristeza. – Nunca pensé que las cosas irían de esta forma… realmente no deseo perjudicar al equipo, si pudiera tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella…

\- … Creo que puedes tener esa oportunidad. – Tomoe vio a Taiga con cierta duda.

\- ¿Puedo tenerla?

\- Así es, solamente debo de platicarlo con el resto de las chicas, seguro se nos ocurrirá algo.

\- … Eso me gustaría. – Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. – Realmente lamento todas las molestias que hemos causado.

\- No es nada, es mi trabajo como entrenador después de todo. – Sonrió de forma segura. – Déjame los preparativos.

\- Si. – Asintió Tomoe con una sonrisa. Podía confiar en que Taiga obtuviera una idea para poder tenerlas a las dos juntas y que se reconcilien.

* * *

Después de clases, ya era momento de ir al campo de béisbol para las practicas, como era obvio, Tsubasa no se presentó y Tomoe tuvo que irse a continuar con Jinguji, de ese modo solo estaba el resto. Justamente Taiga aprovechó el momento para contarles la situación al resto que no estaba enterado de nada.

\- … Ya entiendo el panorama, eso es muy inmaduro de su parte. – Comentó Shinonome.

\- Yo… entiendo de alguna forma a Arihara-san, tampoco me gustaría que una amiga haga algo así a mis espaldas. – Respondió Nozaki viéndose triste.

\- Realmente deseo arreglar esto, fue mi culpa, así que, si puedo conseguir que las dos se reconcilien, haré todo lo posible. – Expresó Iwaki con un rostro serio, Taiga asintió.

\- Por eso les pido ayuda a todas, hay que encontrar el momento adecuado para que las dos logren coincidir y todo se arregle. – Pidió el castaño, sabiendo que todas tendrían distintas ideas, empezaron a pensar en una forma posible, en eso Nakano sintió como el foco se le encendió.

\- Es fácil. – Expresó ella, haciendo que el resto la vea. – Solo hay que decirle que se presente aquí y solo hay alguien que tiene su confianza y cercanía además de Kawakita-san.

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Taiga, ahí la periodista lo señaló a él. - ¿Yo?

\- Quien más, hablas con ella casi a diario, incluso en el teléfono, parecen una pareja de enamorados. – Expresó la peliverde haciendo una expresión sugerente, Taiga sintió como si se hubiera atragantado con su propia saliva.

\- ¡Q-Que rayos estás hablando! Solo es porque me expresa ideas para el entrenamiento. – Buscó defenderse pero la mirada de Nakano no estaba del todo convencida.

\- ¿Acaso buscas cuestionar a una periodista? Saldrás perdiendo al final. – Sonaba desafiante, Taiga no tenía forma de ganar, ahí justamente sintió que por detrás le agarraban el teléfono.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – Expresó Iwaki con el celular del castaño, ahí él sintió como si estuviera a punto de meterse en problemas.

\- ¡Devuélveme mi teléfono!

\- No~ - Canturreó mientras lo abría y buscaba entre los contactos a Tsubasa, el castaño maldijo el hecho de no haberle puesto contraseña.

\- Maldita sea Iwaki, que me des mi celular.

\- Muy bien, Arihara-san, deseo verte, tengo algo que confesarte y no aguanto más, realmente deseo verte ahora mismo, con mucho amor, Shimazu~… y enviar. – El castaño cayó al suelo en ese momento, ya era demasiado tarde, la porrista empezó a reír. – Alégrate, seguro con ese mensaje vendrá corriendo al instante.

\- … Me las pagarás… - Ya no había caso, solo esperaba que Tsubasa no malentendiera el mensaje. – Ya me encargo yo de decirle a Kawakita que venga, solo esperemos que esto funcione…

* * *

\- Que raro… Shimazu-kun me envió esto, pero no parece un mensaje que él escribiría… - Tal y como sospechaban, Tsubasa se presentó en el campo, tanto Taiga como las chicas estaban escondidas detrás de los girasoles, observando la situación, la castaña se limitaba a mirar a todos lados. - ¿Dónde estará?

\- Ya estoy aquí. – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, volteó a ver para encontrarse con un rostro que no deseaba ver, ahí estaba Tomoe. - … Tsubasa-chan…

\- Tomocchi… - Las dos se quedaron paralizadas, un ambiente totalmente pesado e incómodo se formó alrededor, ninguna expresaba nada, más que nada por el miedo de lo que la otra pudiera decir.

\- … Tsubasa-chan, yo… - Ya que la de cabello corto estaba por hablar, Tsubasa se dio la vuelta, estaba por irse. – Espera.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar. – Expresó de manera cortante. – Tienes que seguir practicando con Jinguji-san ¿no? No pierdas el tiempo aquí.

\- No es eso… por lo menos escúchame por favor. Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran de esta forma, no pensé que reaccionarías de esta manera, lo hago tanto por el equipo como por ti y por mí, realmente deseo mejorar.

\- ¿Y acaso no podías hacerlo conmigo? – Preguntó la castaña frunciendo el ceño. – Eres mi mejor amiga, podría ayudarte.

\- Eso lo sé, pero no eres a quien necesito, Jinguji-san ha sido una buena instructora y siento que he mejorado mucho más que antes, yo realmente no deseo ser una carga para el equipo, por eso es que recurrí a ella.

\- ¿Realmente pensaste en todo al momento que se lo pediste? ¿Creíste que aceptaría algo así solo porque dices que es para el equipo? Yo realmente sentí que podría ayudarte a cambio de todo lo que has hecho por mí, tenía la confianza, pero viendo que decidiste ir con Jinguji-san, me las has roto, no estoy molesta por el hecho de que decidieras ir con Jinguji-san a mejorar, estoy molesta porque no te tomaste la molestia en decirme antes que no necesitabas mi ayuda, si no lo hiciste para no lastimarme, eso solo lo hizo peor.

\- Lo sé… y por eso quiero disculparme, debí haberte dicho que no quería que me enseñaras… supongo que tenía miedo que te lo tomaras a mal.

\- Realmente lo hiciste algo malo… pero eso no es suficiente, me lastimaste bastante Tomocchi, no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente. – En eso Tomoe vio a la castaña con sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarme?

\- No solo me lastimaste, traicionaste mi confianza, no es algo que pueda repararse con facilidad, así que por el momento no puedes hacer nada… deberíamos dejar de ser amigas.

\- … Tsubasa-chan… - En ese momento Tomoe sintió como el mundo se le estaba viniendo abajo, sus piernas se sentían débiles que estaba por caer de rodillas y sus ojos se estaban aguando, tenía ganas de llorar.

Por detrás, todas observaban lo sucedido, realmente no creían lo que estaban viendo, como Tsubasa iba a terminar su amistad con Tomoe; Taiga era el que más estaba enfadado, apretaba su puño con fuerza y gruñía por lo bajo, se rehusaba a que todo terminara de esa forma.

\- ¿Shimazu? – Shinonome vio como el castaño salió del escondite en ese momento.

\- ¿Shimazu-kun? – Tanto Tsubasa como Tomoe se sorprendieron de ver al castaño salir del campo de girasoles.

\- ¿En serio Arihara? ¿Esa es la conclusión a la que llegas después de ver como Kawakita te pide perdón? ¿Así de frágil es su amistad? Porque, a mi punto de vista, solo estás siendo malvada con ella para vengarte.

\- … Shimazu-kun, yo no…

\- No digas nada, lo observé con mis propios ojos, ella está totalmente arrepentida de todo y tu ni siquiera aceptas sus disculpas, eso ya es maldad y no es algo que pueda aceptar. – La mirada del castaño en ese momento era como si estuviera observando a Tsubasa por debajo. – Si esa es la actitud de la líder después de un problema tan mundano como este, es significa que al final tus sueños no son tan grandes como pensaba, supongo que ni siquiera vas en serio con ellos.

\- Yo no… realmente voy en serio con esto…

\- Por como veo, eso no parece ser cierto, y yo que fui convencido porque querías cumplirlos, ahora me doy cuenta que no es así, me has decepcionado… por eso te lo diré claramente, consigue otro entrenador porque ahora mismo estoy renunciando al puesto. – En ese momento Tsubasa se puso tan pálida al escuchar esas palabras.

\- … No… por favor, Shimazu-kun, no renuncies…

\- Puedo hacerlo, después de todo soy un delincuente. – En ese momento el castaño sonrió de forma malvada. – Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, ya que tus sueños son tan poca cosa que se desmoronan después de una pelea, entonces quizás todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo, así que podría aprovechar mejor mi tiempo en otra cosa y…

_*Slap*_

El sonido de una cachetada retumbó por todo el campo, tanto Tsubasa como Taiga y las chicas observaron con asombro, Tomoe justamente había abofeteado al castaño.

\- ¡Lo sueños de Tsubasa-chan no son una pérdida de tiempo! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas a Taiga, viéndolo con enojo. – No permitiré que insultes todos los esfuerzos que ella ha puesto, yo la he observado de cerca y sé muy bien que ella realmente quiere cumplir su sueño con todas en este equipo, así que cualquiera que se atreva a decir que es una pérdida de tiempo o algo malo, no se lo perdonaré, ni siquiera a alguien como tú.

\- Tomocchi… - Tsubasa quedó totalmente asombrada de ver como Tomoe la estaba defendiendo a pesar de todo lo que le dijo, en ese momento lágrimas empezaron a bajar de sus mejillas.

\- Tsubasa-chan… lo que haces no es nada malo, yo realmente te estoy apoyando y seguiré así, aunque todos digan lo contrario…

\- … Tomocchi… lo siento… realmente lo siento… - Tsubasa abrazó a su amiga con fuerza mientras empezaba a llorar, Tomoe se mostró sorprendida pero correspondió el abrazo, igual soltando lágrimas.

\- Yo igual lo lamento Tsubasa-chan, las dos cometimos errores después de todo…

\- Es verdad… - Las dos se vieron a los ojos, empezando a sonreír, finalmente habían hecho las paces.

\- Hombre, eso sí me dejó sorprendido. – Expresó Taiga, ganándose la mirada de las dos chicas. – Realmente hacer de malvado no va conmigo.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Tsubasa, el castaño se cruzó de brazos.

\- Viendo que su discusión no iba a ningún lado, tuve que meter algo de presión, supongo que las asusté por un momento.

\- Entonces… ¿no renunciarás a ser nuestro entrenador? – Preguntó Tomoe, Taiga asintió con la cabeza.

\- Todo esto fue un acto con tal de que las dos pudieran reconciliarse. – Expresó con una sorpresa.

\- ¡Shimazu, nos asustaste! – En ese momento Iwaki salió del campo, así como el resto de las chicas, ambas amigas las vieron con sorpresa.

\- ¿Estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo? – Preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Así es. – Respondió Kurashiki. – Shimazu-kun nos pidió ayuda con esto…

\- Pero no nos esperábamos esa actuación, nosotras también creímos que iba a abandonar el equipo. – Comentó Waka.

\- Ya, muy bien, lo lamento por no haberles dicho nada ¿estoy perdonado? – En ese momento Tsubasa miró a un lado, una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro.

\- Muy bien… te perdonaremos, pero después de algo más… Asada-senpai.

\- Si~ - La pelimorada apareció en ese momento, sujetando una manguera, el castaño enarcó una ceja.

\- Asada… ¿Qué harás con esa manguera?

\- Nada malo… solo voy a enfriarte un poco la cabeza, será mejor que te prepares. – En ese momento se abrió la llave, el chorro salió disparado a un lado del castaño el cual esquivó.

\- ¡Eso casi me da!

\- Esa es la intención, no huyas y déjate mojar, solo así te perdonaremos. – En ese momento Asada empezó a perseguir a Taiga con la manguera.

\- ¡Por un demonio, no traigo otro cambio de ropa, no lo hagas! – Taiga empezó a huir de los chorros mientras las chicas empezaban a reír. Tsubasa y Tomoe se vieron con unas sonrisas mientras disfrutaban del castigo de Taiga.

De ese modo, las dos pudieron reconciliarse, de esta experiencia, ambas aprendieron bastante y solo ayudó a fortalecer sus lazos de amistad, ahora estaban mucho más unidas que antes y era algo que necesitarían para futuros desafíos.

* * *

**Ninija Britten 11: Bueno, ya cada quien tiene su tiempo para postear así que no te preocupes y actualiza tu fic cuando tengas tiempo, ya seguro por aquí este cap te gustará.**

**El Redentor 777: Igualmente lo pensaba, como igual el anime no menciona nada sobre beisbol y que el campo que tenían estaba abandonado hasta que las chicas lo remodelaron, es que ni existía un equipo masculino, ya esperaré tu fic ;D**

**Por mi parte, ya resolví el problema, pensaba extenderlo por un cap más pero me dije que ya mejor lo termino, además expresé todo lo que quería expresar al respecto con esto, Taiga puede recurrir a las tácticas menos esperadas para resolver un problema, en el siguiente cap ya todo vuelve a la normalidad, espérenlo. Saludos.**


	9. Periodo de exámenes 1

\- ¡Llegó el momento de practicar!

Tsubasa salió alegremente de su salón dirigiéndose a la sala del equipo, un nuevo día de entrenamiento le esperaba y tenía todas las ganas de empezar, no tardó demasiado en llegar justamente a la sala donde abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí, vamos a entrenar duro otro día…! – No había nadie, estaba vacío, la castaña estaba totalmente sorprendida de no encontrar a alguien ahí. - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? No me digan que nadie vino.

\- Tsubasa-chan… - Escucho una voz a sus espaldas, era Tomoe la cual estaba frente a la puerta.

\- Tomocchi, no hay nadie ¿Qué haremos? Hoy se supone que debíamos seguir entrenando y…

\- Tsubasa-chan ¿no lo recuerdas? – La castaña ladeó su cabeza en confusión.

\- ¿Acordarme de qué?

\- Es el periodo de exámenes.

\- … ¿Y? – La pelinegra soltó un suspiro.

\- Todas las actividades de clubes y equipos son suspendidas hasta que termine el periodo, deberías saberlo. – Tsubasa tardó unos quince segundos en procesar la información que su mejor amiga le había dicho.

\- Ya veo… ¡Nooooooooooo! – Pegó el grito al cielo, Tomoe no tenía tiempo para sentir lástima por ella, tenía un trabajo más importante qué hacer.

\- Muy bien Tsubasa-chan, vamos a esforzarnos mucho durante esta semana, te estaré ayudando a estudiar día y noche y no pararemos hasta que sea seguro que al menos pasarás con un setenta.

\- ¡E-Espera Tomocchi, no estoy lista aún, mi corazón no se ha mentalizado y…!

\- Vámonos. – Tomó a la castaña de la mano mientras empezaba a arrastrarla, buscaba resistirse pues conocía muy bien el infierno por el que estaba a punto de pasar.

\- ¡Tomocchi, te lo juro, me esforzaré solo no me presiones mucho!

\- Lo sé Tsubasa-chan, lo sé… - Respondió de forma automática, como si ya fuera una rutina que siempre.

\- ¡Llamaré a mi abogado!

De ese modo empezó la semana de exámenes, toda actividad extraescolar es suspendida hasta que terminen, de ese modo todos tienen tiempo para estudiar y esforzarse por sacar calificaciones altas, el equipo de béisbol femenino también estaba incluido y cada quién se esforzaría por sacar promedios altos.

* * *

**Nozaki.**

Taiga no es alguien bastante excepcional en cuanto al tema de estudios se refiere, en realidad mantiene calificaciones dentro de la media, así ha sido desde que recuerda, manteniéndolo de tal forma en la secundaria y actualmente tampoco era distinto, estudiaba lo necesario con tal de no salir perjudicado, ahora que era el entrenador del equipo de béisbol femenino, con más razón tenía que pasar sus exámenes, ir extraordinario terminaría alejándolo de sus deberes de entrenador y no deseaba eso.

Él realmente nunca visitó la biblioteca del instituto, era su primera vez yendo y se sentía algo extraño, a pesar de todo, solamente había podía conseguir material de consulta para sus estudios y concentrarse un poco. Una vez entró, se acercó a la recepción, ahí se encontraba una chica de cabello grisáceo y anteojos.

\- Esto, hola, quisiera buscar un libro, uno que me ayude…

\- ¡Eeek! – La chica soltó un chillido, al parecer intimidada por la estatura del castaño, por lo que se escondió bajo el escritorio de recepción, Taiga quiso hablarle pero ella no parecía querer salir.

\- Ya veo… lo buscaré por mi cuenta. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, no esperaba causar esa impresión, más que nada porque dejó de ser un delincuente. Ya hacía su camino por los pasillos de la biblioteca, como era de esperarse, otros estudiantes estaban ahí para estudiar respectivamente, no había otro sitio completamente idóneo, en ese momento una cabellera rubia se fijó en su ojo, la reconoció fácilmente. – Nozaki.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Shimazu-kun? – La rubia volteó a verlo. – No esperaba verte aquí ¿igual estás estudiando?

\- Ese era mi plan, buscaba libros de referencia.

\- Yo igual, veo que tuvimos la misma idea. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – Encontré algunos, si no te molesta que podamos compartir y sentarnos juntos.

\- Para nada. – De ese modo los dos fueron a una mesa, Nozaki asentó los libros encima mientras los dos tomaban asiento. – Por cierto, me sorprende verte sola ¿no estudias junto a Ukita?

\- Ella tuvo otros planes para estudiar, así que se fue por su cuenta, aunque tampoco iba a sentirme muy sola, me alegra que me acompañes. – Expresó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Yo igual esperaba estudiar a solas, este encuentro fue una casualidad. – De ese modo tomó un libro para empezar a leer y repasar lo necesario que no entienda.

\- Veo que te esfuerzas. – Comentó Nozaki observando al castaño de reojo. – No te creía estudioso.

\- Eso he escuchado con anterioridad. – Respondió Taiga soltando un suspiro. – No me gusta preocupar a mi madre con mis calificaciones por lo que me esfuerzo siempre que llega el periodo de exámenes, así ella puede seguir trabajando sin preocupaciones.

\- Realmente te preocupas por ella, eres bastante amable. – Aquello le dio un poco de vergüenza al castaño. – Nadie diría que, al haber sido un delincuente, estudiaras tan duramente para aliviar la carga de tu madre.

\- Parece que han tenido una impresión errónea de mi persona… supongo que hasta la fecha siguen pensando que soy así. – Recordó el encuentro de hace poco con la encargada en recepción de la biblioteca. – Supongo que este aspecto intimidante no es algo que desaparecerá.

\- No eres intimidante para mí. – Respondió Nozaki. – Seguro todas en el equipo piensan lo mismo, has sido un buen entrenador y nos has ayudado en todo lo posible, ese es nuestro privilegio de todas, conocemos ese lado tuyo que nadie más ve.

\- … Realmente sabes animar, se supone que soy el entrenador, yo debo dar el apoyo. – Expresó con una sonrisa, Nozaki soltó una risa por lo bajo.

\- No hay nada de malo en cambiar los papeles de vez en cuando.

\- Muy bien, sigamos con los libros, hay que esforzarnos para aprobar.

\- Si. – Los dos continuaron por un par de horas, Taiga recibió esa ayuda de la rubia y quería seguir siendo un buen entrenador para mantener esa opinión tanto de ella como de las demás.

* * *

**Asada.**

\- Repasar esto es complicado… - Taiga iba por los pasillos, pocas materias le causaban demasiados problemas y el álgebra era una de ellas, no puede decir que sea un genio de las matemáticas pero se esforzaba por entender ciertos temas en lo que se atascaba, ese era uno de esos casos. – No parece haber nada…

\- Shimazu-san. – Levantó la vista de la hoja para encontrarse con la figura de Asada frente a él. – Una sorpresa encontrarte ¿estudiando duro para los exámenes?

\- Es lo que hago… aunque tengo un problema con este tema de álgebra, no lo entiendo totalmente.

\- Ya veo… parece que llegó mi momento de ayudarte. – Expresó ella inflando su pecho de orgullo, el castaño enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Ayudarme?

\- Así es, después de todo soy tu senpai, así que, si tienes dudas, puedes preguntarme. – No es que Taiga dudara de las habilidades de Asada, si estaba en segundo año era por algo y debió pasar por lo mismo, aunque por el otro lado, siendo como es ella, no tenía demasiadas esperanzas, tampoco es que tuviera algo que perder.

\- Muy bien, aceptaré la ayuda. – Brillos surgieron alrededor de la pelimorada.

\- Yay~ - De ese modo agarró la hoja para revisar aquello que preocupaba al castaño y no entendía, ella siguió revisando de forma determinada, pasaron unos segundos y ella no reaccionaba, Taiga solamente se quedó viéndola en silencio.

\- … ¿Y bien?

\- Ya lo tengo… lo entiendo perfectamente… - Expresaba en voz baja, fue entonces que vio a Taiga de forma seria. – Lo comprendí… no sé nada. – Al escuchar eso, el castaño casi se cae al suelo.

\- ¡Que entendiste entonces! – Expresó un poco molesto, Asada se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo de forma segura.

\- No te molestes querido Kouhai, tengo un arma secreta después de todo… ¡Esto! – Sacó un lápiz, Taiga la observó con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Es solo un lápiz…

\- No cualquier lápiz, observa las orillas. – Taiga hizo aquello, vio cómo se encontraban números marcados en cada uno de estos. – este es mi lápiz especial de la suerte, me ha acompañado en diversos exámenes y he resuelto cada uno de ellos gracias a los números mágicos grabados aquí, genial ¿no lo crees?

\- … Debí saberlo… - Soltó un suspiro. – Lo lamento, pero el azar no me ayudará en nada, me voy. – Dicho eso, se fue, dejando a Asada ahí.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Supongo que no todos entienden el poder de mi increíble lápiz.

* * *

**Ukita.**

Estudiar no lo era todo, ya igual los periodos de descanso son totalmente necesarios, así Taiga decidió tomarse uno después de unas cuantas horas de estudio, fue entonces que se paseó justamente por los pasillos frontales del instituto por algo de aire fresco, entonces algo captó su atención.

\- Eso… - Se acercó para ver un poco más. Justo ahí veía a Ukita la cual estaba agachada frente a lo que parecía ser un grupo de gatos, ella se veía feliz dándoles de comer.

\- Son muy tiernos… - Expresó ella en voz baja mientras uno maullaba.

\- ¿Los alimentas? – Escuchó esa voz que la asustó un poco, volteando a ver para encontrar a Taiga.

\- Entrenador… si, nadie más se encarga de ellos, así que yo les alimento de vez en cuando… - Expresó con algo de pena, el castaño sonrió.

\- No es algo de lo cual avergonzarse, considero que es amable de tu parte el encargarte de estos gatos cuando nadie más puede. – Escuchar eso sorprendió a la chica de la capucha para luego sonreír suavemente.

\- Me gustan los animales… yo realmente no soy muy buena hablando con otros… me pone muy nerviosa estar con extraños, por eso sentí que quizás jugar béisbol no iba a ser para mí… pero ahora deseo seguir jugando con todas, son muy amables, si he podido seguir es gracias a todas.

\- No es solo eso, te has vuelto más fuerte. – Escuchar eso la sorprendió. – He estado anotando los avances de todas y puedo ver cómo has mejorado en comparación a como fuiste en un inicio, tenías problemas manteniendo la vista en la pelota al buscar atraparla ¿no? Ahora veo que lo haces sin problemas.

\- … Eso fue gracias a Arihara-san y Shinonome-san que me ayudaron, no hice nada por mi cuenta realmente.

\- Eso no es cierto, fue porque decidiste tomar la iniciativa que estás obteniendo resultados, no eres alguien débil o asustadiza, eres bastante fuerte.

Ukita sentía como su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo, escondiéndolo a través de su capucha, el castaño empezó a reír.

\- Entrenador… es muy malo…

\- Solo digo la verdad, jamás lo hago por decir, así que espero que sigas esforzándote y progresando, de ese modo la próxima vez podrías estar en la alineación principal en vez de solo ser un sustituto.

\- … Si, lo haré. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa. Ukita buscaba seguir fortaleciéndose y progresando para no ser una carga en el equipo, apreciaba como Taiga reconocía sus esfuerzos, de ese modo iba a entrenar más para que la próxima vez pueda estar a la par con el resto.

* * *

**Iwaki.**

En la tarde, Taiga estaba en camino al supermercado para comprar cosas de la cena, siendo que Kazu es quien cocina, solo él tiene ese deber de hacer las compras, justo en el camino y pasando por el parque, escuchó algo ahí.

\- ¡No los escucho, griten más fuerte!

\- ¡Sí!

Reconoció la primera voz, era Iwaki, llamado por su curiosidad, fue a acercarse a ver lo que sucedía. Ahí podía ver a la animadora la cual estaba frente a un grupo de jóvenes que vestían igual, con capas negras y gorros, la peliverde llevaba un megáfono por el cual hablaba.

\- ¡Si desean animar, deben hacerlo con pasión, muéstrenme lo que tienen!

\- ¡Si jefa!

\- Eso quiero escuchar. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa, volteó a ver, encontrando a Taiga. – Oh, Shimazu, llegas a buena hora.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó el castaño, Iwaki bajó de la plataforma sobre la cual estaba hace unos momentos, viendo a su grupo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

\- Es un grupo de animadores que estoy entrenando, parece que escucharon de mí y me pidieron que les enseñe todo lo que sé.

\- ¿No deberías estar estudiando? – Expresó el castaño con rostro inexpresivo, Iwaki empezó a reír.

\- No te preocupes por ello, cuento con el lápiz mágico de Asada, esa cosa hace maravillas.

\- (Debí pensarlo…) – Taiga soltó un suspiro. – Realmente estás muy relajada para ser el periodo de exámenes.

\- Entiendo que los exámenes son importantes, pero no puedo ignorar si viene gente a pedirme ayuda, estos chicos realmente han mostrado pasión y desean expresarlo todo por su equipo a animar. – Comentó viendo a ese grupo hacer movimientos para animar.

\- Yo realmente no entiendo esto de ser un animador, realmente nunca le he prestado importancia.

\- La animación es mucho más duro lo que crees, necesitas un fuego ardiente en tu interior que te impulsa a querer expresar tus sentimientos, debes gritar a todo pulmón, que tus palabras alcancen totalmente a aquellos a quienes diriges tu mensaje, no es solo gritar porque si, es una expresión fuerte de los sentimientos de una persona.

\- … No sabía eso, supongo que hay cosas que desconozco. – Iwaki soltó una pequeña risa segura por lo bajo.

\- Puede que mucha gente vea la animación como algo inútil pero hay mucho detrás de una rutina, llevo haciendo esto desde que tenía diez años y tengo la experiencia suficiente para demostrar todo con acciones.

\- Puedo sentirlo, desde que eres bastante impulsiva con tu estilo de juego.

\- Me encanta proyectar toda la fuerza de mi alma ardiente en el campo, siento que de esa forma puedo rendir mejor.

\- Puede ser… pero tampoco está mal mostrar un estilo de juego un poco más pasivo. – Taiga miró de frente a la peliverde. – un estilo de juego desafiante y lleno de energía como el tuyo puede ser bastante apantallante para los rivales, pero si lo usas en periodos prolongados, deja de tener efectividad, por eso es que es mejor alternar entre dos estilos distintos y dominarlos, ser un poco más suave y relajada es tan útil como proyectar tu energía y fuerza, todo es tal de saber dominarlo y escoger el mejor estilo para la ocasión.

\- … No esperaba que me dieras un consejo a estas alturas, si te metiste totalmente en el papel de entrenador ¿eh? – Expresó la animadora con una sonrisa. – lo tendré en mente y supongo que deberé entrenar para conseguirlo, me ayudarás con ello ¿cierto?

\- Para eso soy el entrenador, así que estaré esperando el momento.

\- Muy bien, seré tanto una llama dócil como una grande y apasionada, ya lo verás.

Iwaki era bastante apasionada y esa energía era algo que Taiga esperaba poder perfeccionar en próximos juegos, ahora con un enfoque totalmente diferente, ya trabajarían al respecto en ello en una próxima ocasión.

* * *

**Kurashiki.**

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, Taiga hizo su camino por los pasillos para buscar un sitio donde sentarse y comer, el hecho de que Kazu le haga el desayuno ya era suficiente y es que su hermano menor siempre se ofrece a prepararle almuerzos porque dice que le gusta bastante el hecho de que aprecie su comida, igual al castaño no le molestaba.

\- Supongo que este sitio está bien… - Expresó llegando justo a donde estaba la fuente, ahí fue que llegó a ver a Kurashiki la cual estaba sentada en una banca frente a este. – Kurashiki.

\- … Shimazu-kun… - La pelirroja se vio sorprendida de ver a Taiga ahí. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Buscaba un sitio donde comer mi almuerzo ¿tu comes aquí?

\- Bueno… me gusta la vista, así que aquí vengo todos los días.

\- Ya veo, supongo que no te molestará si me siento aquí.

\- Para nada, puedes… - Dicho eso, Taiga se sentó justo al lado de ello, eso la sorprendió, al punto en que su corazón empezó a latir como loco.

\- Menos mal, tenía hambre. – Expresó con una sonrisa, Kurashiki estaba nerviosa al tenerlo a su lado, sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa.

\- (Que es esto que siento al tenerlo al lado… me hace sentir inquieta…) – Pensaba para sí misma.

\- ¿Kurashiki? – El castaño empezó a llamarle, ya ella despabiló.

\- ¡¿S-Si!?

\- No es necesario que te exaltes, solo quería preguntarte cómo te va en los exámenes.

\- … Ya veo… creo que me va bien, estoy aprovechando esta nueva oportunidad que me dieron… realmente quiero seguir en el equipo, así que lo demuestro con mis acciones.

\- Es bueno saber eso… ¿y cómo van las cosas con tu madre? – Al escuchar esa pregunta, Kurashiki bajó su rostro al suelo.

\- Ninguna de las dos hemos vuelto a hablar desde entonces… por lo menos ya no pelea o se desquita conmigo por sus frustraciones pero… como puedo decirlo, hay un ambiente raro entre las dos… no creo que esto pueda resolverse pronto.

\- Debes seguir trabajando en ello. – Respondió el castaño, mirándola fijamente. – Yo ya te di suficiente apoyo así como el resto de las chicas, a partir de ahora solamente tú puedes resolver este asunto, depende de ti si deseas recuperar el vínculo familiar que tienes con ella o no hacer nada, debes ser valiente, así como le dijiste que quieres seguir en el instituto y con el equipo de béisbol, tienes que hablarle de la misma forma, seguro así solucionarás las cosas.

\- … Es verdad, por ahora tengo miedo… no sé cómo se darán las cosas, así que quiero tomarme mi tiempo, cuando llegue ese momento, quisiera que pudieras observarlo.

\- Lo haré. – Expresó Taiga con una sonrisa. – Como entrenador del equipo, todas son muy valiosas para mí, eso te incluye, así que solo deseo que puedas ser feliz. – Kurashiki sentía humo salir de su cabeza, estaba muy avergonzada como para verlo al rostro, pero igual tenía una sonrisa suave, poco a poco sentimientos iban floreciendo dentro de ella y el castaño era la razón, algo que poco a poco iría descubriendo mientras más tiempo pase con él.

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Si puse a Taiga en una posición algo incómoda pero era con tal de que ambas pudieran reconciliarse jaja, ya luego pondré más drama igual en caps futuros, por mientras se viene fluff.**

**El Redentor 777: Lo pensé, realmente pensé en hacer un cap especial pero me dije que ya era tarde, igual el canon del anime tiene algo parecido con ese campamento en el templo así que ahí lo abarcaré a mi propio modo ;D ya se verá.**

**Bueno, este cap es como un filler el cual decidí separar en dos partes. Taiga ya tiene su oportunidad para interactuar con las chicas por separado y hacer mejores socializaciones entre él y todas de manera individual, así que esta primera parte tuvo a algunas, en la segunda veremos al resto, esperen a saber que tipo de escenas tendrán, al menos aquí vine con algo romántico con Kurashiki, el próximo puede que igual haya otro igual ¿con quien? esperen al próximo cap para saberlo jaja. Saludos.**


	10. Periodo de exámenes 2

**Shinonome.**

El examen de ciencias fue bastante pesado para Taiga, no pensó en que saldría preguntas bastante complicadas por lo que admite que le costó, acabando con un agotamiento mental, necesitaba relajarse un poco. En su camino a casa siempre pasaba por aquel centro de bateo, ahora ya no lo veía con repudio sino con algo más de nostalgia.

\- … Relajémonos un poco. – Decidió entrar para pasar un rato, después de todo, salió de un examen muy complicado y quería enfriarse para el siguiente, antes de continuar sus estudios, por lo que pasar al menos una o dos horas de relajación no le iría. Una vez pagó la entrada y se dirigió a las cajas de bateo que, por obviedad, estaban vacías, solo pudo escuchar el ruido de otro ahí, algo que le llamó la atención, siendo alguien conocida. - ¿Shinonome?

\- ¿Shimazu? – La pelinegra dejó de batear al ver a su entrenador, saliendo de la caja. - ¿Vienes a batear?

\- El examen de ciencias fue complicado, necesito refrescarme un poco.

\- Entiendo… - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de regresar, Taiga realmente no sabía que decir, cuando estaba con todas no lo notó pero ella es una persona un poco complicada de abarcar, como si Tsubasa fuera la sinergia que la hace ver más unida al equipo, ahora lo que observaba, ella mayormente actúa solo cuando se trata de jugar, más no realmente se le ha visto totalmente unida al resto de chicas, como si solo está ahí para el equipo y ya.

\- (Seguro lo estoy pensando bastante…) - Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y entró para empezar, ajustando la fuerza con la que quiera que llegue la pelota, se puso en posición, observando como llegaba, bateando con la fuerza suficiente para dar al blanco de Home run. – Esto era lo que necesitaba.

\- Hmmm… - Notó como la chica le estaba observando de reojo, Taiga lo ignoró para continuar, la siguiente pelota se desvió por centímetros, Taiga podía sentir su mirada de vez en cuando, lo cual lo ponía incomodo a cierto punto, ya hasta que falló un tiro.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – Finalmente habló, Shinonome seguía viéndole.

\- No es nada, solo observaba tu postura y fuerza para batear. – El castaño enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Alguna razón para ello?

\- Quiero llegar a golpear la pelota con una fuerza igual. – Fue ahí que Taiga entendió.

\- Deberías saber que, si alcancé tal nivel, es más que nada porque soy un hombre, consideraría un milagro si pudieras golpear la pelota con una fuerza parecida a la mía.

\- Es cierto… supongo que pensaba demasiado.

\- Eso no es verdad, incluso en periodo de exámenes no descuidas tus prácticas y buscas mejorar.

\- Estoy apuntando a que lleguemos a ganar el campeonato. – Declaró seriamente. – Haré lo posible por conseguirlo y que todas podamos llegar a ese momento.

\- Tienes buenas intenciones ahí, supongo que, si no fuera tan mala en los estudios, Arihara estaría aquí practicando también. – Expresó el castaño con una sonrisa.

\- Entiendo que el talento y habilidad de Arihara-san es bastante importante para nosotras si queremos llegar lejos, aunque en ocasiones me gustaría que fuera más seria al respecto.

\- ¿Tienes esa preocupación? Ella tiene su propio ritmo para moverse, así como tú y el resto, solo es que puedan tener el equilibrio y de esa forma funcionarán como equipo.

\- Lo entiendo en cierta forma, aunque igual este es un pensamiento que no puedo quitarme.

\- ¿Podría saber la razón? – Preguntó, ya una vez terminaron de batear ambos, fueron a sentarse a una de las bancas, Taiga compró dos latas de refresco de la máquina dispensadora para sentarse, ya ahí ella empezaría su explicación.

\- Debes saber que Arihara-san y yo nos enfrentamos en una ocasión. – El castaño asintió. – Ese juego fue decisivo para mí, llegué a entender que mi esfuerzo no fue suficiente, siempre y cuando haya talento, este superará todo lo que he conseguido, ver a Arihara-san me hace recordar lo mucho que me falta, y también lo siento cuando te observo.

\- Shinonome, lo mío no es talento. – La pelinegra levantó la vista, observándolo con algo de asombro. – Yo no nací siendo un astro del béisbol, yo igual pasé por un largo proceso de entrenamiento, me esforcé bastante durante varias horas para alcanzar el nivel que tengo actualmente, no existe nada como talento puro, siempre se conlleva algo de esfuerzo, estoy seguro que Arihara pasó el mismo proceso.

\- No hay talento puro… - la pelinegra bajó la mirada, observando el suelo. – Ese es un buen pensamiento, si pudiera tener la misma mentalidad.

\- Puedes, es solo que no quieres, si llegas a unirte más al equipo podrías tener más puntos de vista de los que crees. – Soltó un guiño, Shinonome se veía sorprendida, formando una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

\- Anteriormente solo tenía esa noción de que eras el entrenador únicamente por tu habilidad… pero ahora reconozco por cual otro motivo lo eres.

\- Supongo que necesitas ampliar tus horizontes ahora. – Shinonome tenía un largo camino por recorrer si quería ser una gran jugadora, pronto ya vería que tales cambios eran buenos, algo que llegaría con el tiempo.

* * *

**Nakano.**

Taiga estaba haciendo su camino a la cafetería para comer algo después de otro examen, estirando su brazo caminó por los pasillos.

\- ¡Extra, entérese de lo último! – En el camino pudo ver a Nakano, andaba entregando periódicos a cualquiera que pasara justamente, algo que llamó su atención. - ¡Shimazu-san, aquí tienes!

\- Gracias… - Respondió, viendo el encabezado, justamente este tenía una noticia grande acerca del equipo. - ¿Andas promocionando el equipo con tu periódico?

\- Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. – Expresó de manera orgullosa la periodista. – Ser parte del equipo y continuar con mi trabajo trayendo el periódico escolar es duro, pero puedo sacarle un provecho.

Taiga leyó un poco de tal noticia, como tal, hablaba de los esfuerzos del equipo, incluso había una pequeña sección que hablaba de él y como es un buen entrenador, no sabía si sentir vergüenza o enojo por escribir de él sin permiso.

\- ¿A que no es interesante? De este modo haremos más popular al equipo y podremos obtener un mejor presupuesto.

\- Admito que no es mala idea, pero igual el consejo podría tomar cartas en el asunto… ya sabes, por el hecho de que haces publicidad engañosa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con engañosa? – Preguntó ella, Taiga claramente señaló a un párrafo que habla de él. – Un guapo entrenador que derrite los corazones de las chicas… ¿Qué tiene de mentira? Si es verdad.

\- ¿Acaso me veo como un rompecorazones? – Respondió con rostro inexpresivo, la periodista se limitó a sonreír. – Tu silencio duele con cada segundo que pasa.

\- Bueno… admito que quizás haya escrito una o dos cosas por ahí para apantallar más a los lectores y… quizás atraer más miembros al equipo, pero no puedes culparme, tampoco es totalmente mentira si tienes a las chicas, piensa en Arihara-san que prácticamente te habla todo el tiempo.

\- Solo lo hace por discutir los siguientes entrenamientos.

\- Y… ¿Y qué me dices de Kurashiki-san? Puedo decir que son muy cercanos, incluso ella fue a tu casa una vez.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó buscando saber la respuesta.

\- Una periodista nunca revela sus secretos. – Como era una pérdida de tiempo sacarle la información, solo soltó un suspiro.

\- Ella estaba en una posición complicada y solo le ayudé, como entrenador debo de ver por todas a final de cuentas, así sean problemas respecto a las practicas o incluso personales, no dudaré en darles una mano, no hago esto porque deseo que todas sientan atracción hacia mí o algo por el estilo, es mi deber.

\- ¿Ves lo que te decía? Esas palabras son dignas de un casanova que busca tener chicas.

\- Ya basta. – Comentó, buscando calmarse. – Considero bien que hagas propaganda acerca del equipo, pero hazlo con la verdad, luego no quisiera que el consejo nos haga algo por malas prácticas de publicidad.

\- Entendido~ espera la próxima edición que será mucho mejor que esta. – Y dicho eso, se fue, Taiga realmente no confiaba bastante en Nakano y que pudiera endulzar un poco las cosas, ya después hablaría con ella al respecto.

* * *

**Tsukumo.**

\- Shimazu, buen trabajo.

\- … Esto… gracias. – No supo cómo, saliendo se encontró a Tsukumo la cual estaba cargando una pila de papeles ella sola. - ¿Necesitas ayuda? Eso se ve bastante para una sola persona.

\- Agradezco la intención, si pudieras. – El castaño asintió, recogiendo la mitad de la pila. – Me dirijo a la sala del consejo, por aquí.

Liderando el camino la pelinegra, los dos iban por los pasillos en silencio, no es que Tsukumo fuera muy habladora y mayormente practicaba en silencio, la chica hablaba únicamente lo necesario.

\- ¿Te va bien en los exámenes? – Para su sorpresa, ella comenzó una conversación con esa pregunta.

\- … Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, he tenido pequeñas dificultades, pero me las arreglo lo suficiente.

\- Es bueno saberlo. – Expresó aun manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, Taiga entendía lo complicado que era comunicarse con ella. – Respecto a las practicas, quisiera que me ayudaras con algo una vez regresemos.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Necesito mejorar mi tiempo de reacción para atrapar una pelota, siento que voy lenta.

\- … Según he observado, no reaccionas tan mal, tienes una buena capacidad atlética y has logrado capturar bolas complicadas.

\- Pero siento que me falta, no estoy satisfecha.

\- Eres bastante consciente de lo que te falta ¿eh? – Expresó el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa. – Si quieres un mejor análisis, puedo decirlo. Tienes razón, parece que tienes problemas al reaccionar a cambios bruscos de dirección, no puedes mantener una postura recta para girar al otro lado sin tener un retroceso de 2 segundos, eso es vital para no alcanzar una pelota.

\- Es cierto… - Expresó ella mirando al suelo.

\- Estaremos trabajando en ello, pienso que lo mejor para comenzar es tener mejor equipo, solo tienen zapatillas viejas que Waka les consiguió a bajo precio, según tengo entendido. – La pelinegra asintió. – Ahí está la cosa, necesitas mejores para poder resistir el retroceso y no resbalar tanto, supongo que la raíz de todos nuestros problemas es el hecho de que no contamos con presupuesto al no ser un club reconocido.

\- Aún siguen en periodo de pruebas, hasta el momento la presidenta no puede afirmar nada.

\- Eso pensé… así que deberemos hacerlo de otra forma, espero estés lista para ensuciarte un poco.

\- No representa ningún problema. – Finalmente llegaron a la sala del consejo, ahí abrió la puerta, dentro se encontraba la presidenta como era de esperarse.

\- Kana-san, bienvenida… y Shimazu Taiga, una sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

\- No tan grata como para verte, bruja. – El insulto pasó de largo para la presidenta rubia la cual solo sonreía.

\- No es necesario el insulto, realmente me preocupo por los estudiantes y eso te incluye, así que espero que podamos tener una buena relación a final de cuentas.

\- Si claro, eso espero cuando finalmente logres afirmar un presupuesto para el equipo, si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy.

\- Un gusto verte~ - Expresó ella sin dejar de sonreír, Taiga salió con gruñidos, Tsukumo le siguió detrás.

\- ¿Tienes problemas con la presidenta?

\- … Bueno, digamos que nuestro primer encuentro no fue grato, por eso la evito lo mejor posible, no es necesario que sepas los detalles.

\- Bien… - Puede que no lo parezca pero Tsukumo tenía cierta curiosidad en conocer la historia de Taiga y la presidenta, quizás después lograría conocerla.

* * *

**Waka.**

\- Eso sería todo.

\- Ya veo, gracias por la ayuda. – Agradeció Waka, Taiga y ella se habían reunido para discutir justamente asuntos relativos a cuando regresen a entrenar, realmente no quedaban muchos exámenes por lo que ver tales cosas era algo a aprovechar. – La derrota ante Seijo fue un punto de inflexión para todas, eso deberá motivarlas.

\- Eso esperamos. – Expresó el castaño. – Por tu parte ¿Cómo va todo? Ya que ahora empezarás a jugar con el resto.

\- Intento adecuarme lo mejor posible… en un principio me rendí cuando sentí que no podía hacerlo al intentar entrar junto a mi hermano, ahora esta es una nueva oportunidad que no deseo desperdiciar, todas me ayudan en lo posible, más que nada Arihara-san.

\- De ella puedes aprender lo que necesites. – Expresó el castaño con los brazos cruzados. – Según tengo entendido, tu hermano juega actualmente en la universidad ¿no?

\- Así es, ama bastante el béisbol que no lo ha abandonado, aunque igual tiene que estudiar, a pesar de todo ha expresado su apoyo a nosotras de vez en cuando.

\- Quizás deba conocerlo, siempre es bueno tener otro punto de vista.

\- Creo que los dos se llevarían muy bien. – Expresó la pelinegra con una pequeña risa. – Él también ha tenido la cabeza llena de béisbol en cierto momento de su vida, quizás pueda darte consejos sobre cómo entrenar.

\- ¿Él ha entrenado a otros?

\- Realmente no, yo siempre ideé las estrategias para el equipo y él jugaba como capitán, si supieras que él realmente no tiene una mentalidad tan analítica para ver a través de sus oponentes, solo juega con el instinto, en ocasiones he debido controlarlo.

\- Parece el tipo de hermano problemático.

\- No realmente, si no fuera por su pasión, quizás hace tiempo hubiera decidido en rendirme con el béisbol… Arihara-san me dio el empujón para darme cuenta de ello.

\- Todas han sido influenciadas por ella en cierto punto.

\- Tiene un extraño poder para reunir gente a su alrededor… esforcémonos más en las próximas prácticas.

\- Eso haremos. – Expresó Taiga de forma segura, esperaba que esa reunión con Waka pudiera dar frutos en el futuro para mejorar el rendimiento de las chicas.

* * *

**Tomoe.**

Taiga estaba solo en su casa en esa ocasión, su madre estaba trabajando como siempre y Kazu había salido con unos amigos, por lo que tenía a nadie más, estaba en su habitación, sentado en su escritorio estudiando, claro que tanto silencio y calma era un poco agobiante, decidió levantarse.

\- No puedo concentrarme así… iré a comprar algo de comer. – Dicho eso, salió de su casa para dirigirse a la tienda de conveniencia por algún aperitivo, quizás de esa forma luego podría estar concentrado de alguna forma. – Bien, es por aquí y…

En ese momento terminó cruzándose con alguien conocido, Tomoe iba justamente a una esquina, observando al castaño.

\- Shimazu-san, hola.

\- Ey ¿por aquí andas?

\- No realmente, solamente estoy en la casa de Tsubasa-chan como siempre, para ayudarla a estudiar.

\- Deberías apurarte, si te tardas, seguro se escapa.

\- No hay problema, le prometí que le compraría un pastel de fresas si se quedaba. – Expresó ella. – Justamente iba a comprarlo ¿igual ibas a comprar algo?

\- Algo para comer, estoy solo ahora y tal vez tener algo en el estómago me ayude a concentrarme.

\- Vamos juntos. – Expresó ella. En ese momento entraron a la tienda, siendo recibidos por el empleado detrás del mostrador, ya empezando a ver lo que necesitaban. – Tsubasa-chan tiene un gusto muy grande por los pasteles, ofrecerle uno a cambio de estudiar es algo que no puede rechazar.

\- Si la conoces muy bien y mantienes a raya para que no escape.

\- Hago lo posible por ello. – Expresó con una pequeña risa, en ese momento ella se quedó callada. – Esto… no pude decirlo antes, pero quisiera darte las gracias.

\- ¿Por qué cosa? – preguntó el castaño enarcando una ceja.

\- Nos ayudaste a que ambas nos reconciliáramos, pensé que por ese problema nunca volveríamos a ser amigas, pero pudiste hacer que estemos juntas nuevamente… igual, lo lamento por la cachetada… - Expresó con algo de vergüenza, Taiga soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Eso ya es cosa del pasado, tuve que actuar de forma un poco ruda ya que no había otra manera, además de que iba a afectar al equipo… no me gustaba, no quería ver que su amistad se rompiera por algo tan pequeño, ustedes dos son muy buenas amigas como para alejarse así sin más, por lo que tenía que proteger su amistad, fuera lo que fuera.

\- … Shimazu-san… haces tanto por nosotras, realmente no tengo palabras…

\- Más que decir que fue por mi posición de entrenador… tengo mis propias razones para ello… - Puso una sonrisa triste, Tomoe no entendía bien lo que aquello significaba. – Ya agarré lo que necesita ¿y tú?

\- ¡Ah! Es cierto, iré por ello. – Tomoe agarró un pedazo de pastel de fresas y los dos fueron a pagarlo, ya saliendo de la puerta de la tienda, los dos iban a tomar caminos distintos. – Nos vemos, espero que sigamos entrenando más después de todo esto.

\- Así será. – Expresó, Tomoe sonrió antes de irse, Taiga igual cuando vio algo moverse justo en el arbusto que tenía al lado, esto llamó su atención. - ¿Quién es?

En ese momento salió la figura la cual el castaño reconoció, era Tsubasa la cual estaba escondida, teniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- … Jeje, hola…

* * *

**Tsubasa.**

Tsubasa se escapó de su casa para huir del estudio infernal de Tomoe, Taiga la acabó encontrando y ella, de forma totalmente exagerada, le pidió que no le dijera nada, por ello la castaña estaba en camino a casa de Taiga junto a él.

\- No deberías escaparte, Kawakita compró ese pastel para ti.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy cansada, no podría aguantar más tiempo, por eso espero me escondas por un pequeño rato, por favor. – Junto sus dos manos, el castaño simplemente suspiró.

\- Bien… por ahora vamos. – La castaña sonrió. En eso llegaron a la casa de Taiga, abriendo la puerta, se quitaron los zapatos. – Mi habitación está arriba, ve primero.

\- Bien. – Tsubasa asintió, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía el nombre de Taiga, la abrió, viendo su habitación. – Así que esta es su habitación…

Tsubasa no podía decir que jamás ha estado en la habitación de un chico, si bien es la primera vez en esa posición, admitía que tenía cierta curiosidad y algo de vergüenza, empezó a caminar para revisar dentro; era bastante normal, con una cama, un escritorio, ropero e incluso cajones con fotos, decidió ver estas, encontrando fotos de Taiga cuando era joven.

\- Si se ve bastante distinto a como es ahora… - Expresó con una pequeña risa, siguió viendo, justamente encontrando una de él con un uniforme de béisbol y sosteniendo un trofeo. – Se ve que le gusta el béisbol desde hace tiempo…

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Wuaaaah! – Tsubasa dio un brinco cuando escuchó a Taiga por detrás, este sostenía dos tazas de té. - ¡E-Esto, no estaba espiando tu habitación, para nada!

\- No hay caso en que lo escondas, te estuve viendo hace unos segundos. – Ella simplemente asintió, teniendo sus mejillas rojas, la vergüenza era grande. Ya entonces ambos se sentaron en la pequeña mesa en medio, asentando las tazas. – Para estar revisando atentamente ¿es tu primera vez en la habitación de un chico?

\- … Si… - Asintió con algo de pena. – Lo siento por estar viendo…

\- No es nada, me iba a enojar si hubiera agarrado algo… aunque es extraño, en la secundaria estuviste en un equipo con puros chicos ¿no? Pensé que quizás había ido a su casa de algunos de ellos.

\- No realmente, si bien todos fueron grandes compañeros para mí, solamente los vi como amigos y nunca fui a casa de alguno de ellos.

\- Así que soy el primero ¿eh? Debería sentirme alagado.

\- Para nada… me da algo de vergüenza… - Expresó jugando con el mechón de su pelo.

\- Así que igual puedes sentir vergüenza, pensé que tu cabeza solo estaba llena de pelotas de béisbol, así que pensar en chicos no es algo que veía para ti.

\- Eso es un insulto. – Expresó ella haciendo un puchero. – Yo igual puedo pensar en chicos ¿ves?

\- Como digas. – Expresó con una pequeña risa. – Yo no creo que pueda sentir algo igual, digo, soy bastante alto y tengo una apariencia intimidante, solo alguna chica rara acabaría sintiendo algo por mí.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Levantó su voz para sorpresa del castaño, Tsubasa se dio cuenta, poniéndose roja. – Eres alguien amable, muy atento y nos has ayudado mucho… tienes muchas cosas buenas, seguro cualquier chica sería afortunada de tenerte como novio.

\- … Eres muy amable. – Sonrió suavemente, Tsubasa sintió su corazón latir fuertemente al verlo. – No estaría en esta posición si no fuera por ti, realmente no tengo mucho por lo cual agradecerte, en serio.

\- No es necesario que lo digas… lo hago por el equipo y las demás.

\- Ya veo. – Sonrió anchamente en ese momento. – Los exámenes están por terminar, demos un último empujón para volver a las practicas ¿entendido?

\- Si… - Tsubasa estaba nerviosa, anteriormente nunca había visto a los chicos de otra forma que no sea como compañeros, pero Taiga parecía ser distinto, tenía cierta vergüenza al estar a solas con él, quizás finalmente llegaría a tener interés en algo más que solo el béisbol…

Al final, los exámenes terminaron y de esa forma, las practicas continuaron…

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Kurashiki apenas anda descubriendo sus sentimientos, así que todo va dependiendo de como se sienta ella, por lo menos la cosa va por ese camino y aquí ya se tiene a la otra.**

**El Redentor 777: Taiga es más que se pone amable con todas, ya lo dice y es su trabajo de entrenador, además no todas las chicas llegarían a sentir atracción, el harem si está muy alejado de lo que intento, y todas son lindas a decir verdad, ya igual he visto los diseños originales del juego y son bastante buenos.**

**Bueno, con esto acabamos la parte de los examenes y como se relacionó con todas, el próximo cap se vuelve a lo normal y es donde las chicas se fijarán una meta, además de la llegada de alguien a observar la practica, ya todo se sabrá en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	11. Trabajos de medio tiempo

Gracias a que los exámenes habían terminado, los clubes regresaron a sus actividades normales, eso igual contaba para las asociaciones, lo cual el equipo de béisbol femenino tenía vía libre para regresar a las practicas.

\- ¡Qué bien se siente volver a practicar! – Expresó Tsubasa con bastante alegría, abrazando su guante como si no lo hubiera visto en años. – Realmente extrañé estar en el campo.

\- Arihara… no pasó más que una semana… - Expresó Taiga con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Para mí se sintió como una eternidad, no entiendes toda la angustia que sentí al no poder practicar.

\- Entiéndela, se esforzó demasiado para sacar la nota mínima… - la defendió Tomoe, la castaña le vio con brillos en los ojos.

\- Tomocchi… tu si me entiendes. – La abrazó de repente.

\- ¡Tsubasa-chan! – Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio para caer, la castaña estaba bastante acaramelada con ella.

\- ¿Qué hay para hoy? – Preguntó Shinonome para empezar de una vez para empezar, en eso el castaño sonrió mientras observaba a Waka. - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- La verdad es que tenemos una sorpresa para todas, si puedes hacer los honores. – Se dirigió a la estratega del equipo, esta asintió, en ese momento mostró un papel hacia todas.

\- Hemos decidido aplicar al equipo para jugar en el torneo de verano. – Expresó la pelinegra, aquello sorprendió a todas, la más alegre del asunto era Tsubasa.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Vamos a jugar un torneo? – Preguntó con emoción, el castaño asintió.

\- Siento que todas ya tienen un nivel lo suficientemente bueno para poder intentar jugar en un torneo, justamente este torneo de verano se llevará a cabo en un tiempo no muy lejano, debido a ello haré que todas trabajen más duro que antes para poder prepararnos, no aceptaré solo una participación, si vamos es para ganar. – Expresó con energías, eso causó que las chicas tuvieron pensamientos varios, pero en general, querían ir y ganar.

\- ¡Shimazu-kun, eres el mejor! – Tsubasa saltó directamente hacia el castaño para abrazarlo, esto lo sorprendió tanto a él como al resto de las chicas.

\- ¡Arihara, que haces!

\- Oh vaya, parece que nuestra capitana finalmente está haciendo su movimiento. – Expresó Nakano con una sonrisa burlona, en ese momento Tsubasa empezó a darse cuenta de lo que hizo, los colores se le subieron a la cabeza.

\- ¡Wuaaah, lo siento Shimazu-kun! – Empezó a disculparse teniendo su rostro totalmente rojo.

\- No es nada, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo… - Las chicas empezaron a reír, todas menos Kurashiki la cual, por alguna razón, se veía molesta. El castaño carraspeó su garganta. – Como iba diciendo, aplicaremos al equipo para que participe en el torneo de verano, solo debemos pasar la noticia a Kakehashi-sensei, pero luego de eso viene lo complicado… - Las chicas observaron al castaño.

\- ¿Qué es lo complicado? – Preguntó Nozaki, ahí Taiga miró a Tsukumo, esta sabía lo que sucedía.

\- Ustedes siguen en periodo de prueba y no son un club reconocido oficialmente… por lo que no cuentan con fondos o un presupuesto para costear el viaje. – Respondió ella, eso hizo que algunas de las chicas se pusieran tristes. – No se pongan así, en realidad la presidenta del consejo ya aceptó que trabajan duro y está dispuesta a darles el estatus de equipo, lo que sucede es…

\- La directora. – terminó de responder Taiga. – Sigue creyendo que este equipo es una pérdida de tiempo y que no conseguiremos nada, hacerla cambiar de opinión es complicado.

\- ¿Cómo puede pensar de esa forma? Deberíamos reclamarle entre todas para que entienda. – Sugirió Iwaki, Asada asintió detrás de ella.

\- No es la mejor opción. – Respondió Shinonome. – Eso solo causaría que armáramos un alboroto y terminaría por tener una peor opinión de nosotras. – Iwaki simplemente bajó el rostro mientras chasqueaba su lengua.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? Si no tenemos dinero… - Expresó Ukita con un rostro triste.

\- Tengo una sugerencia. – levantó su mano Waka. – Ahora mismo no contamos con un presupuesto, así que tenemos que obtener el dinero por nuestra cuenta, pensaba en que podamos tener trabajos de medio tiempo.

\- ¿trabajos de medio tiempo? – Tsubasa empezó a pensarlo. – Sería una buena idea.

\- Es nuestra única opción por ahora. – Expresó Taiga con los brazos cruzados. – El instituto da permiso para que los estudiantes puedan trabajar ¿no? – Miró a Tsukumo, esta asintió. – Entonces eso puede cubrir nuestras necesidades de momento, todos aquí trabajaremos en nuestros ratos libres, fines de semana o después del entrenamiento, todo con tal de reunir dinero para nuestro viaje, después le diremos a Kakehashi-sensei que pueda ocuparse de ver ese asunto ¿entendido? – Todas asintieron. – Hagámoslo, busquen trabajos cercanos y que paguen bien, luego juntaremos todo.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo en tomar ese curso de acción, ya de forma definitiva y con tal de querer ir a ese torneo de verano, se esforzarían al máximo para poder reunir dinero y hacer el viaje.

* * *

Después de la práctica, Taiga, Tsubasa, Shinonome y Waka fueron a hablar con Kakehashi, tenían que decirle lo que harán y sus planes a futuro.

\- Ya veo, las estaré apoyando con todo. – Levantó el pulgar. – Intentaré dialogar con la directora para ver si ya puede darles fondos, este torneo en la primera oportunidad para demostrar que pueden cosechar resultados después de todo.

\- Gracias sensei. – Expresó Tsubasa con una reverencia al igual que los otros tres. – Espero pueda conseguirlo.

\- Haré todo lo posible, luego les avisaré. – Asintió ella mientras se iba, el resto se vieron con rostros relajados.

\- Esta noche, intenten buscar posibles empleos, necesitamos conseguir el dinero lo más pronto. – Comentó Taiga.

\- Creo que podría ver si la tienda de béisbol que nos dio los guantes viejos está contratando, ahí podría trabajar yo. – Comentó Waka.

\- Yo igual quisiera trabajar ahí. – Expresó Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

\- Espero ver los resultados para el día de mañana. – Respondió Taiga.

Esa noche, el castaño estaba ya en su casa, cenando junto a su madre y Kazu, les habló acerca del hecho de trabajar medio tiempo por el equipo.

\- Te estás esforzando mucho, realmente me alegra ver que estás empeñado en conseguir algo con otros. – Expresó la madre con una sonrisa suave.

\- Nii-san realmente ya está metido de lleno en entrenar a las chicas. – Expresó su hermano menor con una sonrisa.

\- Y bien… ¿acaso ya tienes alguna que te gusta? – Empezó a preguntar la madre con una sonrisa gatuna, eso causó que Taiga se atragantara con el té que estaba tomando.

\- ¡¿Q-Que estás preguntando!?

\- No intentes actuar como si no te importara, estás entrenando un equipo de chicas ¿no? Deberías haber alguna que te atraiga, realmente me gustaría ver que mi futura cuñada estará entre una de ellas.

\- Mamá, yo no estoy en el equipo por esa razón, realmente deseo llevarlas a ganar el torneo, no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por algo como buscar una novia.

\- Eso dices, pero Kazu ya me notificó que una vez trajiste a una de ellas a la casa para cenar. – Eso causó que el castaño empezara a sudar frío, mirando de forma amenazante a su hermano.

\- Kazu…

\- Lo siento nii-san, pero se me escapó y okaa-san quería saber los detalles… - El castaño solo pudo soltar un suspiro, ahí notó la mirada opresora de su madre.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Es bonita? ¿Algo te atrae de ella? Dímelo todo. – Preguntó como si fuera cualquier señora chismosa, Taiga realmente deseaba huir de ahí, Kazu solo pudo sonreír con un gotón en su frente.

* * *

\- No puedo creer que terminaría tan cansado en la mañana… - Taiga caminaba lento por su agotamiento, su madre no dejó de presionarlo para que le contara todo, incluso las actividades que hace en el club y como se relaciona con las chicas. – Mi madre da miedo cuando quiere…

\- Shimazu-kun. – Pudo ver a Tsubasa al frente, esta le saludó, el castaño devolvió el saludo. – Waka-san ya habló con el gerente de la tienda, amablemente nos contratará para trabajar de medio tiempo, de esa forma estaré trabajando junto a Waka-san, Tomocchi y Shinonome-san.

\- Es bueno saberlo, yo pude buscar ayer unos cuantos trabajos y encontré uno donde pagan bien, ayudar en una compañía de mudanzas para cargar material pesado.

\- Me imagino que podrás hacerlo, eres grande y fuerte después de todo.

\- Por lo menos nosotros ya tenemos nuestra parte cubierta, ya conoceremos lo que hará el resto. – Tsubasa asintió. Hicieron su camino al instituto para las clases, ya después de terminar estas y reunirse en la sala, ahí igual estaba Kakehashi la cual necesitaba avisarles algo al respecto a los fondos.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Se agachó a modo de disculpa. – Hablé con la directora ayer respecto a darles un presupuesto, ella se mostró muy firme con su decisión de no reconocer al equipo, no pude hacer mucho…

\- No se preocupe sensei, apreciamos la ayuda. – Sonrió Tsubasa. – De igual modo ya todas conseguimos trabajos de medio tiempo para conseguir dinero ¿no es así?

\- Repartir periódicos en la mañana no es nada, trabajo con lo que me gusta. – Expresó Nakano mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

\- Ukita-san y yo encontramos un trabajo juntas en una tienda con una buena paga, nos irá bien. – Expresó Nozaki mientras la pequeña asentía.

\- Parece que mi energía es perfecta para hacer de anfitriona en un puesto del centro comercial, no desperdiciaré la oportunidad. – Iwaki era como siempre y ese trabajo seguro era perfecto para ella.

\- Yo pude conseguir un trabajo entregando pañuelos, es sencillo pero no es una mala paga. – Comentó Asada.

\- Yo tengo trabajo en el consejo, lamento no ser de ayuda, pero igual estaré ayudando a Kakehashi-sensei con la directora. – Se disculpó Tsukumo, Taiga le hizo ver que no se preocupara por ello.

\- Kurashiki-san ¿Qué trabajo conseguiste? – Preguntó Nozaki, en eso la pelirroja desvió la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

\- Esto… es secreto… - Fue todo lo que dijo, el resto le vio con interrogantes en su cabeza.

\- No es necesario que te avergüences por ello, después de todo es para ayudar a todos aquí. – Expresó Tsubasa, a pesar de ello la pelirroja no parecía querer hablar.

\- No la presionen, si no quiere decirlo, dejémoslo así. – Comentó Taiga. – Lo importante es que podamos conseguir el dinero hasta que Kakehashi-sensei pueda arreglar el asunto con la directora, así que todos deben esforzarse, hagámoslo y consigamos mucho dinero.

\- ¡Si! – Expresaron todas, después de hablar, fueron directamente al campo para entrenar, no iban a tener mucho tiempo debido a los horarios de trabajo de algunas de las chicas, igual se esforzaron al máximo en el tiempo que tuvieron.

* * *

\- Llévalo ahí.

\- ¡Si! – Expresó Taiga. Estaba vistiendo un uniforme azul entero el cual era de la compañía, el castaño estaba cargando una caja grande el cual llevaba con su fuerza para transportar directamente a uno de los camiones, una vez lo hizo, se limpió el sudor. –Esa debería ser la última.

\- Buen trabajo Shimazu. – Se acercó un hombre de mediana edad, el cual parecía ser el jefe del sitio. – Haces un buen trabajo aquí, tu altura y fuerza sí que son útiles para nuestros servicios.

\- Muchas gracias por la oportunidad. – Expresó con una reverencia, el hombre empezó a reír.

\- Realmente me gusta la energía de los jóvenes ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros a comer ramen? No hay muchas ocasiones en las que esté de buenas y decida invitar a todos.

\- ¿En serio? Lo acepto con gusto. – Expresó el castaño con una sonrisa. Una vez terminó la jornada de trabajo, los empleados y Taiga empezaron a caminar juntos, hablando entre ellos y riendo para hablar acerca de lo sucedido en el día, taiga había logrado congeniar bastante bien con ellos desde el primer día, eso mostraba mucho sobre cuánto ha cambiado.

\- Este es el sitio. – Señaló el jefe, mostrando lo que es un establecimiento algo grande y moderno. – Apenas abrió unas semanas pero dicen que su ramen es muy delicioso, estaba buscando la oportunidad de venir aquí, me alegra que sea con todos, entremos. – Dicho eso, todos pasaron por la puerta automática.

\- Bienvenidos˜ - Escucharon una voz femenina la cual les recibió de forma alegre, en ese momento que Taiga estaba al frente, la vio, esta se quedó paralizada. - … Shimazu-san…

\- ¿Kurashiki? – Justamente la que estaba al frente era Kurashiki, llevando un traje de sirvienta, la pelirroja se quedó completamente inmóvil al ver al castaño, empezando a sudar frío.

\- ¿Qué sucede Shimazu? ¿La conoces? – preguntó su jefe.

\- Una compañera del club, no pensé que trabajaba aquí. – Respondió, manteniendo su rostro de siempre.

\- Que suerte ¿no? Ver a tu compañera en traje de sirvienta. – Empezó a reír el jefe, Kurashiki podía sentir como su rostro se le estaba poniendo rojo, deseaba que la tierra se la tragara. – Jovencita, deberías llevarnos a nuestras mesas.

\- Es cierto… por aquí… - Empezó a hablar tímidamente. El grupo fue dirigido a mesas, Taiga se sentó justamente al lado de su jefe, podía sentir como Kurashiki le veía de reojo, aunque desviaba la mirada al instante, ahora ya entendía por qué escondió su trabajo.

\- (Lo siento Kurashiki, no sabía que trabajabas aquí, realmente lo lamento) – Se disculpó en su mente mientras ya eran atendidos, en todo momento vio a Kurashiki la cual trabajaba, realmente ella se estaba esforzando bastante en ese trabajo a pesar de lo vergonzoso que pueda, estaba poniendo su alma en ello, Taiga sonrió al verla trabajar tan arduamente. Una vez terminaron de comer y estaban por irse, Taiga le dijo a su jefe que se separarían ahí.

Una vez terminó su jornada, Kurashiki se cambió para ponerse su uniforme nuevamente y salir por la puerta de empleados, justo al pasar alguien le esperaba.

\- ¿Shimazu-san?

\- Ey, finalmente saliste. – Expresó con un saludo, Kurashiki estaba totalmente atónita de verlo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Le pregunté a una de tus compañeras tu horario de salida, así que pensé en esperarte aquí.

\- No es necesario… -Bajó la mirada, no podía observarlo a los ojos, no después de que observara su trabajo.

\- Me vería mal como hombre si dejo que una chica camine sola en esta noche. – Expresó el castaño con una sonrisa, eso solo causó que ella se sonrojara más. – Fue lo mismo que dije en esa ocasión ¿no? Cuando te encontré en la calle y tenías problemas con tu madre.

\- Es cierto… realmente no quería que alguno de ustedes me viera trabajar. – El castaño enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Por cuál razón?

\- Es que… normalmente soy alguien calmada y que mantiene una apariencia de tranquilidad, es raro que alguien como yo trabaje en un sitio como este y deba expresarme un poco más alegre…

\- No es raro. – Respondió Taiga mirando fijamente a Kurashiki. – Si me sorprendí un poco al inicio pero puedo decir que no es nada extraño, en vez de ello, pensé que te veías linda con ese uniforme.

\- ¿L-Linda? – Podía sentir el humo ser expulsado de su cabeza, ya estaba llegando a su límite. – Y-Yo no soy realmente linda… hay muchas chicas más lindas que yo… como Arihara-san.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver. – Le interrumpió Taiga. – Yo no soy alguien que normalmente le diga ese tipo de cumplidos a una persona, más aún a una chica, creo que esta es la primera vez que le digo linda a alguien así que… - bajó la mirada un poco debido a la vergüenza. – Es lo que realmente pienso, deberías aceptarlo.

Kurashiki no sabía que responder, ciertamente estaba avergonzada pero igual se sentía feliz, soltó una pequeña risa, eso llamó la atención del castaño.

\- ¿Qué es gracioso?

\- No es nada, que alguien intimidante como tú me diga un cumplido, es algo irreal… gracias.

\- No es por nada, ahora deberíamos irnos, se hará más tarde.

\- Es cierto, vamos. – Expresó la pelirroja. De ese modo empezaron a hacer su camino para volver a sus respectivas casas, ya el equipo tenía la meta de ir a ese torneo y ganarlo, puede que ahora se estén topando con obstáculos pero los superarían, siempre y cuando puedan estar juntos y se esfuercen, es una barrera que podrán superar.

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Si, ya Tsubasa está empezando a darse cuenta de lo que siente, ya sabemos lo que significa y es que cierta pelirroja no le gustará el desarrollo de todo esto jaja.**

**El Redentor 777: Respecto a ese problema que tiene Taiga con la presidenta, es algo que abarcaré más adelante, digamos que habrá un cap entero enfocado en ello pero tardará un poco en salir, por mientras ya Tsubasa si pudo librarse, por poco pero lo hizo jaja.**

**Ya finalmente estamos en la ruta para el torneo de verano, claro que existen unos cuantos percances y falta que lleguen a ser reconocidos como club oficial, por mientras ya tuvieron trabajos de medio tiempo y son variados jaja, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	12. Juntando firmas

Todo el equipo de béisbol femenino ha estado trabajando por una semana y media, cada quien bastante ocupado en sus respectivos trabajos y recibiendo dinero que les pagaban, sea por hora o por día. Al cabo de todo ese tiempo, estaban reunidos en la sala del equipo.

\- Muy bien, es hora de hacer un recuento de cuánto dinero tenemos hasta ahora. – Expresó Taiga, se encontraba frente a todas mientras Waka estaba con un plumón, lista para apuntar en el pizarrón que se encontraba detrás. – Es momento de que todas anuncien cuando ganaron en esta semana, comencemos con Arihara.

\- Si~ - Expresó la castaña levantando la mano. – En la tienda nos pagaron con 2500 yenes al día, así que tengo 25,000 yenes.

\- Lo mismo obtuve yo, Shinonome-san y Waka-san. – Terminó por completar Tomoe, Taiga asintió mientras Waka apuntaba las cantidades.

\- En el mío solamente recibí 5000 yenes, me pagaban por muy poco. – Expresó Nakano.

\- Ukita-san y yo ganamos 6000 respectivamente. – Anunció Nozaki.

\- Obtuve 10,000 yenes. – Expresó Iwaki de manera orgullosa, siendo la que más obtuvo.

\- Solo gané 1000 yenes y una caja de pañuelos gratis~ - Expresó Asada de manera alegre.

\- Yo… gané 20,000. – Todas se sorprendieron por lo que había obtenido Kurashiki, la más alterada era Iwaki.

\- ¡¿Qué!? Dime donde trabajaste para ganar eso. – Expresó la animadora estando muy cerca de ella.

\- … No puedo decirlo… - Fue todo lo que dijo, más que nada por la vergüenza, Taiga la entendía cuando llegó a verla en su trabajo.

\- Cálmate Iwaki… yo terminé reuniendo 15,000 yenes. – Terminó Taiga, ya una vez Waka hizo los cálculos, lo apuntó en la pizarra. – Reunimos 163,000 yenes en total… es una buena cantidad, pero insuficiente.

\- ¿Por qué insuficiente? – Preguntó Nozaki.

\- Si queremos mejor equipo para todas, necesitamos 10 veces lo de esta cantidad para al menos costear equipo decente.

\- Como si llegara a costar demasiado. – Expresó Iwaki de forma despreocupada, en eso Shinonome se acercó y le susurró algo al oído, entonces cambió su expresión. - ¡Es muy caro!

\- No podremos estar trabajando siempre y tener pocas horas de entrenamiento, afectaría nuestro rendimiento. – Expresó ella, cruzándose de brazos. – Hay que arreglar esto de otra forma.

\- Shinonome tiene razón. – Terminó por asentir Taiga. – Esta fue solo una solución temporal, si queremos progresar realmente, necesitamos un presupuesto oficial… que la directora nos reconozca.

\- ¿Kakehashi-sensei no ha dicho nada? – Preguntó Ukita, Taiga negó con la cabeza.

\- Está tardando más de lo esperado. – En ese momento observaron a la profesora entrar. – Justamente, hablando del asunto.

\- Lo siento chicas… nuevamente no lo conseguí. – Terminó por anunciar, se notó como estaban decaídas.

\- ¿Por qué lleva mucho tiempo convencerla? – Preguntó Asada viéndose un poco molesta.

\- Sensei ¿no puede hacer nada? Realmente lo necesitamos para el torneo de verano. – terminó por expresar Tsubasa, la profesora soltó un suspiro.

\- Hago todo lo posible, pero sigue rechazando en cada ocasión, por más que le reclamo.

\- Quizás falta presionar un poco más, ya no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. – Expresó Iwaki mientras apretaba su puño, en eso Nozaki pareció tener una idea.

\- Podríamos hacer que estudiantes firmen a favor de que nos otorguen un presupuesto, seguramente si reunimos firmas suficientes, podremos llegar a convencerla.

\- ¡Es una buena idea Yuuki-chan! – Tsubasa abrazó a la rubia. – Sensei ¿cree que eso podría ayudar?

\- Si se muestra mucho apoyo de parte de los estudiantes, la directora deberá reconsiderarlo… pueden intentarlo. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa, ya se notó una mejora en el ambiente general del equipo.

\- Entonces no debemos perder el tiempo, hay que empezar a movilizarnos. – Expresó Nakano. – Con mi posición de periodista, puedo proporcionar apoyo y que se propague la palabra.

\- Esta es nuestra última opción entonces. – Asintió Taiga. – Esta es nuestra próxima tarea, vayan todas a reunir firmas, consigan el mayor apoyo posible para que la directora no tenga de otra más que aceptar darnos un presupuesto, hagamos esto por el equipo. – Terminó con una sonrisa, todas las chicas asintieron.

\- ¡Si!

* * *

Comenzó la recolecta de firmas para apoyar al equipo de béisbol femenino, a pesar de todo tuvieron un comienzo lento, puesto que no eran muy reconocidas y seguían siendo una asociación solamente y no algo oficial, así que no obtuvieron tantas firmas como pensaron.

\- Tomocchi ¿Cuántas pudiste obtener? – Preguntó Tsubasa una vez vio a su amiga entrar a la sala del equipo.

\- Unas diez… no tuve suerte.

\- No importa, seguro crecerá pronto. – Expresó la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- Eres bastante positiva.

\- Es que realmente creo que podremos conseguirlo, solo hay que esforzarnos un poco más. – En ese momento entró Tsukumo. – Tsukumo-senpai ¿hubo suerte?

\- Tres firmas… entre los grados avanzados hay poco conocimiento.

\- Ya veo… no importa, es algo… - De forma continua, la siguiente en aparecer fue Nakano. – Nakano-senpai, debe traer buenas noticias si usó el periódico.

\- Respecto a eso… lo entregué y todo pero solo recibí unas… 20 firmas… - Terminó por anunciar, ahora se notaba un peor ambiente, Tomoe vio a su amiga con preocupación.

\- Un buen avance… jeje… - Tsubasa se veía cada vez más forzada a sonreír, sabía que la situación era mala, más no quería mostrarse deprimida al respecto. Taiga fue el último en aparecer. – Shimazu-kun ¿obtuviste algo? – Entonces observó su rostro, ya conocía la respuesta.

\- Cuando una vez tuviste reputación de delincuente, realmente nadie busca acercarse hacia ti. – Soltó un suspiro. – Está resultando más complicado de lo que pensé…

\- Aún hay tiempo para conseguirlo, podemos lograrlo. – Tsubasa se forzó a decir eso, en cambio Taiga no expresaba lo mismo.

\- Arihara, lamento ser negativo en un momento como este pero… no estamos consiguiendo nada, ni siquiera tenemos el 5 por ciento de firmas totales.

\- Lo sé… - Ya bajó la mirada. – Es muy difícil esto…

\- Supongo que las demás correrán la misma suerte. – Comentó Tsukumo sabiendo el resultado de antemano. – Deberá necesitarse un estímulo mayor para conseguir algo, captar el interés de la gente.

\- … ¡Ya sé! – Expresó Tsubasa, una idea le llegó a la mente. – Somos chicas ¿no? Podemos aprovechar eso y recolectar firmas aprovechando nuestros encantos femeninos y sexys. – Terminó de responder haciendo una especie de pose que consideraba "sexy", el resto de chicas y Taiga le vieron con rostros inexpresivos.

\- Eso no funcionará. – Terminaron por responder todos, Tsubasa solo pudo agacharse en un rincón, haciendo círculos en el suelo.

\- No voy a decir que se rindan, hagan todo lo posible y que esté en sus manos para conseguir esas firmas, es algo que llegará con el tiempo, sigamos intentando hasta que algo llegue. – Las chicas asintieron, de ese modo terminó un día.

Otro llegó, ya era el descanso y Taiga salió de su salón, cargando unas cuantas hojas para firmas, aunque no parecía tener suerte nuevamente en ese día, justo al ir por los jardines, escuchó algo.

\- Kyah~

\- ¡Qué lindo~!

Pudo escuchar chicas gritando, no entendía lo que pasaba, justamente había una multitud no muy lejos de ahí con chicas armando un alboroto, enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? – Se acercó para averiguar lo que podría estar sucediendo, en eso vio a dos figuras conocidas. – Asada, Iwaki.

\- Oh Shimazu, llegas justo a tiempo. – Expresó la animadora con una sonrisa. – Mira, reunimos todas las firmas de estas chicas.

\- ¿Cómo? – La castaña clara sonrió de lado, ajustándose aquella gorra que llevaba encima.

\- Recibimos una ayuda inesperada, pero bien agradecida.

\- Si, realmente se lo debemos todo, mira por ti mismo. – Le señaló Asada. En eso Taiga se acercó a ver, apartando a unas chicas para poder ver, justamente lo que tenía enfrente lo dejó sin habla.

\- Wua~ déjenme ir.

\- Que lindo, mira por aquí.

\- Déjanos tomarte una foto con nosotras, por favor.

\- Quiero abrazarlo y llevármelo a casa.

Kazu estaba ahí, el chico de primaria llevaba lo que parecía ser un disfraz de mayordomo con orejas de conejo, se mostraba intimidado por todas las chicas que lo tenían rodeado y lo mantenían incomodo en cada momento, justo logró ver a su hermano.

\- Nii-san, rescátame. – Expresó antes de ser hundido entre todas aquellas chicas, quedando apenas visión de él, el castaño se mantuvo boquiabierto.

\- ¿Qué tal? El traje se lo pedimos al club de drama, tu hermano realmente es un imán para las chicas. – Expresó Iwaki de manera orgullosa, Taiga no expresó nada, en vez de ello una especie de aura empezó a rodearlo. - ¿Shimazu?

\- Ustedes…. ¡Que creen que le están haciendo a mi hermano! – Soltó un rugido tan fuerte que terminó por asustar a todas las chicas, estas salieron huyendo y finalmente Kazu estuvo a salvo, incluso partes del traje estaban rotos.

\- ¡Nii-san! – El pequeño corrió hacia su hermano el cual abrazó. – Tenía mucho miedo, esas chicas son aterradoras.

\- Lo sé Kazu, pero no te preocupes, ya estás a salvo, tu hermano te protegerá. – Lo abrazó, en eso vio de forma filosa a Iwaki y Asada las cuales se quedaron paralizadas. – Ustedes dos… no crean que podrán librarse de esta…

\- Shimazu, fue solo un pequeño favor, además conseguimos bastantes firmas con esta estrategia, eso compensaría todo ¿no? – Iwaki buscó librarse, pero Taiga no iba a ceder, una sonrisa maligna se formó en su rostro, ambas chicas empezaron a sudar.

\- En el entrenamiento de hoy… ustedes dos van a dar veinte vueltas completas al campo, sin excusas. – Terminó de sentenciar, ambas chicas se quedaron totalmente calladas, atemorizadas por la expresión del castaño. - ¿Entendido? – Ambas asintieron con fuerza. – Bien… nunca más hagan algo así. – En eso su rostro volvió a suavizarse. – Kazu, vámonos, seguro pasaste mucho miedo, para pagártelo, te compraré un helado.

\- … Que sea de nuez con pasas. – Terminó de expresar antes de que ambos se fueran, Asada e Iwaki aprendieron algo ese día, nunca volver a meterse con Kazu si no querían sentir la furia de Taiga.

* * *

Tal y como Taiga dijo, la recolecta de firmas empezó a crecer, ya comenzaron a recibir más apoyo por parte de otros estudiantes lo cual alegraba en gran parte a las chicas, mostraba el gran fruto de su insistencia y esfuerzos, eso igual alegraba a Taiga, le gustaba ver como poco a poco las chicas empezaban a trabajar para conseguir una nueva meta, eso solo lo impulsaba a querer seguir adelante.

\- Ellas lo están haciendo muy bien… supongo que no necesitarán mi ayuda al final… aunque me hubiera gustado haber obtenido una firma. – Estaba caminando en ese momento cuando sintió que alguien le observaba a sus espaldas, no sabía la razón, pero tenía que hacer salir a tal persona. – Quien sea que esté ahí, no es necesario que te escondas.

Justo en ese momento vio como detrás de uno de los pilares salió una chica, Taiga enarcó una ceja, recordando donde la había visto, ese cabello gris, estatura baja y lentes, entonces finalmente recordó, chasqueando los dedos.

\- Ya recuerdo, eres la encargada de la biblioteca ¿no? – Ella asintió de forma tímida. - ¿Necesitas algo?

\- … Esto, yo… - Expresó con voz baja y tímida, mantuvo la mirada desviada, como si evitara mirar al castaño al rostro, más que nada por el miedo, este entendió.

\- No es necesario que te fuerces, sé que doy miedo, si no tienes nada que decir, me voy.

\- No te vayas. – Finalmente levantó la voz, aunque nuevamente se mostró algo cohibida. – Yo… quiero uno… - Señaló a las hojas de firmas que estaba llevando, el castaño entendió.

\- Así que querías una, debiste decirlo antes. – Expresó con una sonrisa, pasándoselo a ella, ahí lo firmó para devolvérsela a Taiga. – Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

\- No es nada… ummm… esto… - Parecía querer preguntar algo, aunque le estaba costando hablar. – Yo… quiero saber… ¿por qué te esfuerzas demasiado por el equipo? – Finalmente pudo preguntarlo, aunque estaba roja por hacerlo y deseaba correr, aguantó para quedarse, Taiga no mostró expresión alguna, ya entonces una sonrisa suave se formó en su rostro.

\- Eso es muy fácil de responder… me esfuerzo porque deseo verlas alcanzar sus sueños… - La chica miró a Taiga con asombro, ya finalmente observando su rostro, no le estaba pareciendo aterrador nunca más. – No solo eso… ellas me encomendaron sus sueños y los tomé como propios, ahora esto ya no es solo de ellas, también es mío… mi sueño es querer llevarlas a ganar un campeonato, verlas levantar el trofeo y festejar con todas, deseo ver y hacer realidad ese futuro, por eso es que me esfuerzo demasiado hasta el punto de rogar a otros que firmen, puede parecer una tontería que alguien grande como yo esté pidiendo firmas, algo irreal pero no importa… porque sé que esto las ayudará a ellas… a alcanzar nuestros sueños…

La chica se quedó completamente en silencio, justamente se pudo ver una sonrisa formarse en su rostro, tomando la mano de Taiga, este se sorprendió por tal gesto.

\- Yo… las estaré apoyando, sé que van a poder. – Expresó con seguridad, Taiga sonrió ante tal declaración.

\- Gracias por las palabras… esto…

\- Hase… Hase María, es mi nombre.

\- Entiendo… gracias Hase por el apoyo. – Sonrió. Eso significó mucho para él, igual siendo la primera vez que alguien, además de las chicas en el equipo, no se sentían intimidado hacia él le permitía esforzarse mucho más, no iba a rendirse, seguiría consiguiendo recolectar más firmas con tal de ayudar, lo haría con todo lo posible.

* * *

Al final se terminaron recolectando firmas de casi toda la escuela, un logro que asombró a todos al saber que contaban con bastante apoyo, ya entonces les pasaron las hojas a Kakekashi las cuales presentaría a la directora, ahora solo restaba esperar a que pasar algo. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala del club, se sentía un ambiente tenso en el aire a la espera de noticias.

\- Me siento muy nerviosa… - Expresó Nozaki mientras Ukita la abrazaba, ella igual estaba muy nerviosa.

\- No podemos evitar sentirnos nerviosas, esta es nuestra última posibilidad de conseguir los fondos. – Expresó Waka. – Esperemos que todo salga bien.

\- Lo hará, confiemos en Kakehashi-sensei. – Expresó Taiga para calmarlas. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, las miradas se dirigieron todas al mismo punto donde la profesora entró.

\- ¿Sensei? – Tsubasa fue la primera en comentar algo, Kakehashi mantuvo su rostro en el suelo, lo cual significaba una señal para varias de ellas.

\- Chicas… ¡Lo conseguí! – Expresó haciendo señal de victoria con los dedos, en ese momento todas no podían creerlo.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – Tsubasa fue la primera en expresar algo, abrazando con fuerza a Tomoe, las demás igual celebraron a su manera. - ¡Tenemos presupuesto para el equipo!

\- Así es, de igual forma ya anuncio que seré su asesora oficial de tiempo completo. – Terminó por informar, las chicas le vieron con asombro.

\- Sensei… usted igual era asesora del equipo de Kendo. – Comentó Shinonome.

\- Ya no más, renuncié al puesto. – Eso sorprendió a todas. – No se sientan mal, fue mi decisión, igual le prometí a la directora que sería hasta el final del torneo, aunque si consiguen resultados, puede que me quedé de forma definitiva.

\- Kakehashi-sensei… no era necesario que hiciera tanto… - Expresó Tsubasa con una sonrisa, la profesora se mostró segura de sus palabras.

\- Eso significa que finalmente tendremos fondos para el club y el viaje está asegurado para el torneo… chicas, vamos a ganar. – Expresó Taiga levantando la mano, las demás hicieron lo mismo. Lograron pasar una gran barrera gracias a su unión y amor por el deporte, ahora solo quedaba la preparación para el torneo, faltaban semanas para ello, pero eso era tiempo suficiente, se esforzarían por dar una gran actuación cuando llegue el momento.

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Si que Kurashiki se topó con mala suerte, igual nada pudo decirse que trabajaba ahí justo cuando Taiga y sus compañeros fueron a comer jaja, ya se va desarrollando más algo entre ellos.**

**El Redentor 777: Puede ser bien calmada pero igual los celos terminan apareciendo jaja, ya con Tsubasa que igual entrará justo con sus sentimientos, un triángulo si podría verse en el futuro...**

**Bueno, aquí ya finalmente alcanzaron lo que buscaban, el próximo cap se viene un campamento en cierto templo, la diferencia será que Taiga estará ahí ¿Que pasará cuando deba dormir bajo el mismo techo que 11 chicas? Muchas cosas interesantes jaja, ya lo verán, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	13. Diversión en el campamento

El entrenamiento continuaba, las chicas se esforzaban bastante bajo las instrucciones de Taiga como ya era algo habitual, una cosa distinta iba a suceder en ese día, todo comenzando con la repentina llegada de Nakano.

\- ¡Traigo noticias! – anunció como había la mayoría de las veces, eso detuvo el entrenamiento para que todos fueran a verla. – Es algo que realmente deben de saber.

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Taiga, buscando saber la razón para detener el entrenamiento.

\- Esto es una primicia, investigando acerca de los equipos para el torneo de verano, encontré algo interesante. – pasó las hojas correspondientes a su investigación. – El equipo de Seijo estará haciendo un campamento de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Campamento? – Preguntó Nozaki, la peliverde asintió.

\- Buscarán tener una mejor preparación así que pasarán día y noche entrenando. – Terminó de relatar, Taiga se puso pensativo.

\- … Ahora que lo pienso…

\- Piensas lo mismo ¿no? – Preguntó Tsubasa, ella igual tuvo la misma idea.

\- ¿Lo vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Shinonome, llegando a la misma conclusión.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? – Preguntó Iwaki, siendo la única que estaba perdida en todo ello.

\- Vamos a hacer un campamento también. – Terminó por anunciar Tsubasa, la noticia fue sorpresiva pero bien recibida por todas.

\- Es una buena idea. – Expresó Nozaki con una sonrisa, Ukita asintió.

\- Debemos decirle a Kakehashi-sensei para que pueda hacerse el permiso. – Expresó Tomoe, ahí observaron a Tsukumo.

\- Se lo diré a la presidenta. – Anunció, las cosas ya empezaban a movilizarse y se veía emoción en todas, Taiga se mantuvo de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa.

\- Esto es bueno… ellas deberán aprovechar esta oportunidad, seguro lo harán bien.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Tsubasa le escuchó a un lado.

\- Seguro se esforzarán demasiado en su campamento, no deben preocuparse por mí, ya les enviaré instrucciones aunque no esté. – La castaña ladeó su cabeza viéndose un poco confundida.

\- … pero si tu igual vendrás con nosotros al campamento… - Hubo un corto periodo de silencio entre ambos mientras el castaño intentaba procesar lo que dijo.

\- ¡Ir con ustedes! – Finalmente expresó con fuerza, llamando la atención a las demás. – Arihara, date cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, me estás pidiendo que yo vaya a un campamento con puras chicas para dormir ¿entiendes lo que digo?

\- Shimazu-kun, eres nuestro entrenador, tienes que supervisarnos. – Terminó por responder ella con una sonrisa, el castaño soltó un suspiro, como si ella no logró captar el mensaje.

\- Esto… Tsubasa-chan, lo que Shimazu-kun trata de decir es que pasaremos todos juntos los días bajo el mismo techo que él, durmiendo y compartiendo el baño… - Terminó por explicarle, Tsubasa empezó a procesarlo conforme su rostro empezó a volverse más rojo.

\- ¡Wuaaaah, no quise decirlo así! – Terminó por gritar en vergüenza, Taiga se mostraba agotado.

\- ¿Realmente creen que dejarán a un chico dormir bajo el mismo techo que 11 chicas? La escuela no podría permitirlo. – Terminó por expresar y había algo de razón, debido al peligro de "incidentes" podría no hacerse posible.

\- Chicas, terminé por escuchar todo. – Kakehashi apareció en ese momento. – Puedo decir que, si puede ser un impedimento, Shimazu-kun podría no estar disponible junto a todas para el campamento. – Eso mostró cierto desánimo en Tsubasa. – Pero eso sería si solo fueran ustedes solas, si yo les acompaño como su tutora, no debería haber problema. – Y la sonrisa regresó al rostro de la castaña.

\- ¿En serio? Gracias sensei. – Expresó ella, Taiga no sabía que pensar.

\- Esto no saldrá nada bien… - Expresó por lo bajo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso te da vergüenza dormir bajo el mismo techo junto a hermosas chicas? – Buscó burlarse Iwaki.

\- No es eso… tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto… pero no podrá decirse nada más, las entrenaré lo mejor posible durante el campamento. – Terminó por anunciar, ya pronto se alistarían al respecto.

\- Es bueno contar con Shimazu-san incluso en el campamento ¿no es así Kurashiki-senpai? – Preguntó Nozaki a la pelirroja, esta no respondió nada, observando como parecía estar en las nubes. - ¿Kurashiki-senpai?

\- ¡¿Ah!? Si… es bueno… - Respondió, ella tenía sus mejillas rojas, algo que la rubia no entendió bien.

\- El campamento es un hecho, solo nos falta decidir el sitio donde podamos quedarnos. – Comentó Waka, eso llevó a unos momentos para sugerir posibles lugares al respecto y que además les permitan quedarse, puede que contaran con un presupuesto ahora pero no podían realizar viajes a otra ciudad o incluso a la playa o una costa.

\- Hay un sitio posible. – Anunció Tomoe, todas la vieron. – Uno que conocemos bastante bien y seguro nos permitirán estar ahí…

* * *

Llegó el fin de semana, justamente durante esos dos días llevarían a cabo su campamento para mejorar de manera exponencial en una sesión intensiva desde el día hasta la noche.

\- Muchas gracias por recibirnos. – Kakehashi, Tsubasa, Taiga y Waka agradecían a la mujer que vivía en el templo, esta asintió.

\- No es por nada, mi padre realmente es un gran fanático del béisbol, por eso razón es que no tengo problemas en hacer algo así.

\- Muchas gracias señor. – Ukita, Nozaki, Nakano y Asada estaban agradeciendo al anciano con ropa de monje que estaba a un lado, este sonrió mientras se notaba cierto temblor en él debido a la edad, Shinonome las vio con rareza.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Taiga.

\- No es nada…

\- ¡Muy bien, es hora de acomodarnos y empezar! – Anunció Tsubasa, todas asintieron. El templo cuenta con habitaciones suficientes, siendo que las chicas dormirán todas juntas en una sola sala, en cambio Taiga estaría en una aparte, siendo esa la condición para poder estar ahí junto con el resto durante esos dos días.

\- Esto realmente es emocionante, poder dormir juntas, comer y bañarnos, las noches serán muy divertidas con todas aquí. – Expresó Asada con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Realmente crees que habrá tiempo para platicas nocturnas? – Preguntó Waka mientras terminaba de cambiarse. – No vinimos aquí a divertirnos realmente, vamos a estar entrenando durante varias horas.

\- No seas aguafiestas Suzuki-chan. – Expresó Iwaki con una sonrisa. – Es una oportunidad única en la vida, vamos a darlo todo por disfrutar de este campamento.

\- ¿Ya están listas? – Escucharon a Taiga al otro lado de la puerta corrediza de papel, este se encontraba ahí esperando.

\- Ya estamos listas, puedes entrar~ - Expresó Iwaki siendo que algunas faltaban por cambiarse o estaban en proceso.

\- ¡No entres! – Gritó Tsubasa con las mejillas sonrojadas, eso logró detenerlo. – Joo~ Iwaki-senpai. – Hizo un puchero, la animadora soltó una risa por lo bajo.

Una vez todas estaban listas, fue el momento, había mucho que practicar según el cronograma y se necesitaba poder mejorar los aspectos en los que la mayoría tienen mayores problemas, siendo la sincronización, una mejor forma de batear y otras cosas.

\- Y… ¿Cómo es que exactamente agitar estos pañuelos nos ayudarán? – Preguntó Asada viendo como tenía pañuelos cada quien, ahí Taiga se puso al frente.

\- Esto debería darles una mejor posición a la hora de batear, si lo hacen en un ciclo rítmico, deberán notar la diferencia. – Terminó por explicar, igual lo veían raro. – Waka, marca el ritmo, haré una pequeña demostración.

La pelinegra asintió, sentándose a un lado donde había un pequeño tambor, sujetando una vara de madera, empezó a darle pequeños golpes con un ritmo en lo que se observaba al castaño hacer justo como decía, simulando estar bateando, ahí algunas chicas parecieron entender el ejercicio.

\- De esta forma es que deben hacerlo ¿quedó entendido?

\- Ya lo entiendo. – Expresó Tomoe, otras más asintieron, Taiga sonrió.

\- Hagan 30 repeticiones de esto, iré a ver otras cosas. – Señaló, las chicas empezaron a hacerlo, ahí fue que el anciano monje se acercó para ayudarlas con otra cosa. De forma más precisa, necesitaba hablar con alguien en específico. – Nozaki.

La rubia miró a ver al castaño, esta se encontraba un poco curiosa por la razón que le llamara, le señaló que salieran un rato, de esa forma los dos salieron de la casa.

\- ¿Necesitas algo Shimazu-san? – Preguntó.

\- Es de algo que necesitaba platicar tarde o temprano… he estado observando tus entrenamientos y he podido observar cierta fortaleza que tienes… a lo que quiero llegar es que quiero ponerte en la posición de pitcher de relevo. – Aquello sorprendió a la rubia.

\- ¿Yo, pitcher? Pero si Kurashiki-senpai ya ha mejorado bastante, podremos confiar en ella.

\- No lo digo por esa razón, Kurashiki ha mejorado bastante pero no siempre podemos poner la presión sobre ella todo el tiempo, los pitchers son realmente propensos a lesionarse la muñeca por lo que tener un relevo siempre es algo a tomarse en cuenta… he viendo y me he dado cuenta que eres zurda, si logramos mejorar esa cualidad, podría llegar a ser un grandioso refuerzo para el equipo, esto solo te lo puedo confiar a ti. – La rubia no sabía que responder, buscaba ser de utilidad para el equipo y ahora se le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad, se había mantenido callada.

\- Esto… dame un tiempo para pensarlo… quiero estar segura cuando tome mi decisión.

\- Lo esperaré, sea lo que sea que decides, lo voy a aceptar, con tal de que estés feliz y cómoda. – Expresó el castaño, ella asintió, ya dejándola, esperaba que algo así pueda ser el escalón que ella buscaba para poder contribuir en el equipo, Taiga las tenía en cuenta a todas y buscaba posicionarlas según tengan habilidades o el desempeño que le pongan.

* * *

El entrenamiento las dejó agotadas, pasando entre agitar pañuelos al ritmo de un tambor, también practicar afuera para arrojar pelotas y otros ejercicios como dar vueltas alrededor del templo, las dejó más agotadas de lo que pensaron, estando la mayoría recostadas sobre el tatami de su habitación y un ventilador como única forma de refrescarse.

\- Estoy cansada… - Asada se dejó caer al suelo. – No pensé que entrenar todo el día fuera tan agotador…

\- Sí que, para el primer día, fue pesado. – Expresó Tomoe tomando una botella de agua. - ¿Quieres Tsubasa-chan?

\- Por favor. – Le pasó la botella a su mejor amiga. – Fue divertido, espero que el día de mañana hagamos más cosas.

\- ¿No estás cansada? – Preguntó Nakano un poco asombrada, la castaña se observaba bastante bien en comparación a otras.

\- Si solo fue entrenamiento, no hay problemas con ello. – Expresó con una sonrisa, la mayoría sonrió de forma nerviosa.

\- Arihara-san sí que es como una máquina… tiene energía de sobra… - Comentó Waka por lo bajo, y la castaña no era la única, Shinonome igual estaba fresca, la vieron a un lado, esta simplemente se hundió de hombros.

\- Nuestras jugadoras expertas ven esto como un paseo por el campo, no hay de qué sorprendernos. – Comentó Iwaki, en ese momento entró Taiga a la habitación. – Ey Shimazu, vienes aquí para divertirte con nosotras ¿eh? Pillo.

\- No es nada de eso. – Respondió con rostro inexpresivo. – Ya que están siendo muy amables para dejarnos dormir aquí, debemos colaborar de una forma, todas deben hacer la cena de hoy.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? – Preguntó Nozaki un poco asombrada.

\- No tengo problemas, puedo preparar algo. – Respondió Tomoe, en eso Tsubasa se levantó con energías.

\- ¡Perfecto! Vamos a preparar la cena. – Ya estaba en camino cuando fue detenida por su mejor amiga. - ¿Tomocchi?

\- Tu no irás, no si quieres terminar enfermando a todas. – Respondió, la castaña la vio con un puchero.

\- Por favor Tomocchi, prometo que he mejorado en la cocina…

\- No. – Reafirmó su negativa, la castaña bajó la mirada.

\- Por si acaso ¿alguien más aquí sabe cocinar? – Preguntó Taiga.

\- Puedo cocinar un poco. – Respondió Waka.

\- Yo… puedo… - De forma sorpresiva, Ukita también levantó la mano, Nozaki la vio con asombro.

\- ¿Puedes cocinar? – Eso causó que ella escondiera su rostro bajo su capucha.

\- … Ayudo a mi madre de vez en cuando. – Siendo ahora con tres, quizás ellas podrían hacer algo.

\- Bien, chicas pueden ir, ya luego avisen cuando esté lista la cena. – las tres asintieron mientras salían, Tsubasa se quedó sentada viéndose molesta.

\- No es justo… yo igual puedo cocinar.

\- Lo siento Arihara pero comparto la opinión de Kawakita, alguien que logra hacer quemar el arroz como si fuera un incendio forestal no es seguro para este sitio.

\- ¡Eres malo! – Le gritó la castaña, todas empezaron a reír. Un rato después, ya la cena finalmente estaba lista, todos se sentaron observando el estofado que tenían enfrente y lo bien que olía, a pesar de estar molesta, Tsubasa fue la primera en expresar felicidad de ver la cena. – Tomocchi, tu comida siempre me alegra.

\- Gracias Tsubasa-chan. – Sonrió la de cabello corto. Todos se sentaron, igualmente la mujer del santuario y Kakekashi.

\- Itadakimasu~

En ese momento empezaron a comer, se mostraron diversas reacciones pero todo era general, les gustaba.

\- Está bueno. – Expresó Shinonome con asombro.

\- El arroz quedó bastante bien. – Comentó Tsukumo mientras comía un poco. – Reconozco bastante bien cuando está en su punto.

\- Gracias. – Respondió Tomoe, siendo la que lo hizo.

\- Jamás dudo de las habilidades de Tomocchi, es una perfecta ama de casa, por favor cásate conmigo~ - Expresó Tsubasa a modo de juego mientras la abrazaba, la pelinegra soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Shimazu-san ¿Qué haces? – Nakano observó como el castaño le estaba agregando mayonesa al arroz, algo que la sorprendió. - ¿Comes arroz con mayonesa?

\- ¿Qué? Sabe bastante bien para mí, a poco van a decir que es raro que le ponga. – Comentó frunciendo el ceño.

\- No es nada de eso, simplemente son gustos… peculiares…

\- Todos tienen su propia forma de comer con condimentos, no pueden decirme nada.

\- Yo, yo. – Tsubasa levantó la mano. – Me encanta ponerle azúcar a los huevos, saben muy bien.

\- Creo que lo dulce y salado no van de la mano… en cambio, algo como salsa de soya, queda mejor. – Respondió Kurashiki.

\- Eso no es nada, picante, algo de salsa tabasco y quedan excelente. – Expresó Iwaki, todas la vieron con rareza.

\- Eso es tan extremo como ponerle Wasabi… - Comentó Taiga por lo bajo. – Al menos la mayonesa es mejor.

\- ¿Me estás desafiando? – Iwaki miró a Taiga con ojos entrecerrados, este sonrió. – Eres un hombre, así que deberías resistir el picante. – En ese momento la animadora sacó una botella de salsa tabasco. – Traje esto conmigo, ponle a tu arroz y cómelo, si lo haces, me tragaré mis palabras.

\- Como tú digas, yo no retrocedo ante nada. – Expresó, tomando la botella, poniéndole un poco al arroz, el resto de chicas lo vieron con asombro, el olor a picante estaba saliendo.

\- Se ve fuerte… - Comentó Ukita, todas vieron expectantes lo que iba a pasar.

\- Shimazu-san… - Kurashiki se veía preocupada, Taiga mantuvo la vista a su plato, como el arroz estaba rojo por la salsa, tomando los palillos, recogió un poco, dispuesto a comerlo.

\- Como se dice popularmente… yolo. – Lo comió, todas expresaron distintas reacciones de sorpresa mientras lo observaban comer lentamente.

\- … ¿Shimazu-kun? – Preguntó Tsubasa con algo de preocupación, en ese momento vieron que la cabeza de Taiga cayó pesadamente a la mesa, preocupando a todas. - ¡Shimazu-kun!

\- ¡Shimazu-san! – Kurashiki fue la primera en levantarse para verlo, todas realmente se veían preocupadas por él.

\- … Creo que me pasé un poco, no pensé que se desmayaría. – Comentó Iwaki con algo de temor, intentaban reanimarlo cuando…

\- No fue nada. – Para sorpresa de todas, Taiga estaba como si nada, viendo a Iwaki con una sonrisa. – Dije que resistiría…

\- … Shimazu-san… Idiota. – Kurashiki le dio un golpe el brazo a Taiga. – Estaba preocupada.

\- Esto… lo lamento, quise jugar una pequeña broma, aunque creo que me pasé un poco.

\- ¿Un poco? Nos asustaste a todas. – Respondió Waka con molestia, Ukita ya estaba a un lado a punto de llorar.

\- Está bien… si, admito que me pasé un poco, de igual forma gané la apuesta.

\- Eso no importa ahora. – Iwaki le vio con molestia. – Fuiste un idiota, tenía que ser hombre. – Todas asintieron, Taiga no pudo sentirse más que mal por haber bromeado, jamás pensó que terminaría así.

* * *

Luego de la cena, llegó el momento del baño, la bañera del templo no era muy grande pero alcanzaba para que al menos todas puedan entrar, de ese modo ya estaban dentro.

\- En serio Shimazu-kun debió pensar en nosotras, eso fue de mal gusto… - Tsubasa soltó un suspiro.

\- Tampoco puedo culparlo, al menos después se disculpó con todas. – Expresó Nozaki mientras jabonaba su cuerpo, Ukita estaba ayudándole con la espalda.

\- Hoy fue un día productivo. – Comentó Tsukumo. – Podemos seguir mejorando.

\- Es verdad… a pesar de lo de hace rato, el resto del día fue bastante bien. – Comentó Nakano. – La verdad es que estoy documentando todo el entrenamiento con mi cámara, para que luego sirva de material para el futuro.

\- ¿No tienes la cámara aquí? – Preguntó Shinonome, esperando que a ella no se le ocurriera filmarlas en el baño, la peliverde soltó una risa.

\- No sería tan mala como para traer la cámara aquí, entiendo que es nuestro momento privado.

\- Menos mal… ya que seguro Shimazu-san revisará la cinta. – Comentó Waka.

\- ¿A poco no les gustaría que esté aquí en el baño con nosotras?

\- N-No digas eso Iwaki-senpai. – Comentó Tsubasa bastante apenada.

\- Vamos, somos equipo, debemos compartirlo todo, incluso al desnudo. – Levantaba las cejas de forma sugerente, eso hizo que Tsubasa se sonrojara, Kurashiki igual estaba en un rincón de la misma forma.

\- Yoshimi-chan, no creo que debas decir esas cosas, no sabes que puede suceder. – Comentó Asada. Justo afuera, el anciano monje pasaba cerca de la puerta del baño, tenía un letrero que decía ocupado, en ese momento lo retiró para luego irse, momentos después apareció Taiga.

\- ¿El baño ya está desocupado? No escuché a las chicas salir… bueno, estoy sudoroso, mejor me baño. – Entró justamente a la sala de cambio para empezar a desvestirse y sujetar una toalla. En el baño escucharon la puerta de este abrirse.

\- Alguien entró… ¿será Kakehashi-sensei o la señora del templo? – Preguntó Nozaki.

\- Quien sabe ¿nos hacen falta toallas? – Preguntó Shinonome, en ese momento vieron la puerta abrirse.

\- Bien, llegó el momento de relajarme un po… - Taiga estaba justo en la entrada, quedándose inmóvil frente a la vista que tenía al frente, 11 chicas desnudas y no solo eso, ellas igual vieron al castaño, su cuerpo fornido y musculoso.

\- Six…

\- Pack… - Comentaron Tsubasa y Kurashiki de forma seguida, en ese momento todas empezaron a sonrojarse, Taiga sintió que su vida estaba en peligro, más un solo pensamiento cruzó su mente.

\- (Kazu… tu hermano irá al cielo ahora mismo…)

¡KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Tremendo final ¿no lo creen? Jajajaja.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Si que Tsubasa no pudo hacer nada en eso jaja, pero igual, todas son bonitas y tienen buenos cuerpos, observando las imágenes jaja, seguro este cap te agradó.**

**El Redentor 777: Respecto a lo de María, la verdad es que habrá una sorpresa cuando lleguemos a la parte original de la historia, la cual se dará justo después del torneo de verano, no puedo decir más pero si que tengo muchas cosas preparadas para tal parte.**

**Este campamento lo dividiré en dos caps, ya pasamos el primero y la verdad que hubo cosas complicadas para el pobre Taiga jajaja, pero igual supongo que algo habrá aprovechado, digamos que vio 11 sexys cuerpos sin censura jajaja, el próximo continuaremos esto, y ya saben de cierto monje que está por ahí, spooky~**


	14. Sentimientos encontrados

Taiga jamás creyó estar en una situación como esa, ni siquiera en sus sueños más recónditos imaginó que sucedería algo de ese estilo, como fue que llegó a entrar a un baño lleno de chicas desnudas y salir ileso, esas son respuestas que solo dios sabe, lo importante ahora mismo es que estaba sentado de rodillas en la habitación, cabizbajo mientras tenía al frente a las chicas, ya fuera del baño y vestidas, obviamente algunas estaban molestas como Waka y Shinonome.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir? – preguntó Shinonome con obvio enojo en su voz.

\- No tengo excusa alguna… - Respondió él. – Solo digo la verdad, no había ningún letrero de ocupado en la puerta, no miento.

\- Es difícil creerle. – Respondió Waka, cruzada de brazos. – Sabía muy bien que era nuestro turno en el baño.

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber que seguían al no estar el letrero? Yo igual soy la víctima aquí. – Buscó defenderse pero Shinonome plantó su pie con fuerza, asustando un poco al castaño.

\- Al final revelaste que eres un pervertido, era de esperarse. – Comentó Shinonome, en ese momento Tsubasa se puso al frente. - ¿Qué haces Arihara-san?

\- Espera un poco Shinonome-san, no creo que debamos juzgarlo de repente, debe haber una razón.

\- ¿En serio vas a defenderlo? ¿Después de que nos viera a todos desnudas?

\- Bueno… admito que sigo avergonzada por ello… - Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo. – Pero sé que Shimazu-kun no haría eso, debió ser un accidente.

\- Arihara-san… ¿Qué dice el resto? – Buscó preguntar a las demás, ninguna podía decir nada, si bien era cierto que Taiga entró al baño, el tiempo que ya lo llevan conociendo era suficiente para saber que no es un pervertido.

\- Yo… no creo que lo haya hecho por su cuenta. – Respondió Ukita.

\- Yo tampoco creo eso, confío en él. – Le siguió Nozaki.

\- Shimazu-kun es una buena persona, si todos lo dicen, yo creo eso igual. – Asada también se puso de su lado.

\- Esta sería una buena historia para el periódico, pero… no puedo desprestigiarlo de esa forma, estoy del mismo lado. – Soltó un guiño Nakano.

\- Parece que Shimazu se ganó a todas las chicas, entonces lo hay razón para estar fuera. – Sonrió Iwaki, Tsukumo por su parte asintió demostrando que pensaba lo mismo.

\- Si Tsubasa-chan cree que no es malo, yo la apoyo. – Asintió Tomoe.

\- Yo… fue algo vergonzoso, pero… Shimazu-san ha sido una buena persona, no tiene malas intenciones… pienso lo mismo. – Kurashiki sonrió suavemente, Taiga observó con asombro como la mayoría confiaba en él, eso causó que se sintiera un poco mal, en ese momento hizo una reverencia para sorpresa de todas.

\- Sé que es difícil volver a recuperar su confianza, por eso acepto cualquier castigo que tengan pensado, no voy a huir para nada. – Terminó de hablar, viendo su dedicación, hizo difícil para Shinonome y Waka responder.

\- Shinonome-san, Waka-san, Shimazu-kun está siendo muy serio aquí ¿realmente creen seguir enojadas con él después de todo? – Comentó Tsukumo, las dos no sabían que responder, Taiga realmente las tenía de su lado.

\- … Bien, lo dejaremos como una advertencia. – Respondió Shinonome, Taiga levantó la cabeza. – Que no se vuelva a repetir ¿entendido?

\- Si… muchas gracias. – Terminó de agradecer, el resto de las chicas se vieron felices y aliviadas de que nada más ocurriera al respecto, de igual modo que no se le reportó a Kakehashi, dejándolo pasar como un simple accidente que quedará como un recuerdo solamente.

La noche cayó, las chicas se fueron a dormir temprano puesto que se levantarían de madrugada para seguir los entrenamientos; solamente alguien seguía despierto a esa hora. Taiga estaba sentado en la fachada del templo, observando la noche, la luna y las estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento, soltó un suspiro debido al largo y pesado día que fue aquel.

\- ¿Hmmm? – Escuchó pisadas a sus espaldas, volteó a ver para encontrar de quien se trataba, era Kurashiki la cual salió debido a la curiosidad. - ¿Qué haces despierta?

\- Quería ir por un vaso con agua… deberías estar dormido también.

\- No logro conciliar el sueño, solo imaginando todo lo que ocurrió el día de hoy, parece una fantasía. – Soltó una pequeña risa, la pelirroja se sentó a su lado. – No pude decirlo anteriormente pero… gracias por defenderme.

\- Esto… yo no creo que seas un pervertido, si dices que no estaba el letrero… te creo. – Respondió mientras se sentía un poco nerviosa de estar a solas con él.

\- Me alegra que confíes demasiado en mí. – Sonrió, Kurashiki se estaba poniendo más roja en cada momento.

\- E-Esto… cuando entraste, espero no hayas visto demasiado… da vergüenza…

\- Realmente no vi mucho, la neblina estaba cubriendo, increíble ¿no? – Expresó soltando una pequeña risa. – Yo debería ser el avergonzado, debieron verme. – El solo recuerdo hacía que Kurashiki se pusiera totalmente roja, sobre todo cuando vio sus músculos.

\- N-No sabía que tuvieras esa musculatura…

\- Es algo que formé en mis años de jugar béisbol, aunque lo abandoné, seguí ejercitándome para mantenerme en forma, al final es un hábito que se quedó grabado en mi mente.

\- Entiendo… - En ese momento sintió como Taiga empezó a caer a su lado, reposando su hombro en ella, eso hizo que su corazón empezara a latir fuertemente. – S-Shimazu-san…

\- Lo lamento, parece que ya me está entrando sueño… y realmente esto se siente cómodo, estar en tu hombro… - Escuchar eso la ponía feliz pero igual nerviosa. – Espero no te moleste…

\- Para nada, si te ayuda a relajarte… puedes hacerlo… - Apartó un poco la suciedad en su regazo, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. – E-esto… puedes recostarte aquí, si quieres…

\- Gracias, lo haré… - Taiga aceptó la oferta, recostando su cabeza en el regazo de la pelirroja, ella estaba muy avergonzada pero igual bastante feliz, viendo el rostro relajado de Taiga, su mano estaba temblorosa pero se obligó a acariciar su cabello. – Se siente bien…

\- Me alegra… - Kurashiki empezó a sonreír mientras continuaba, quedando así durante un rato. Afuera, justo en la puerta se vio otra figura que observaba todo, Nozaki estaba ahí, viendo con algo de asombro a los dos, pero de igual forma una sonrisa suave se formó en su rostro, decidió no molestarlos, alejándose de ahí lo más silenciosamente posible.

* * *

La mañana llegó, los entrenamientos continuaron de forma normal bajo la supervisión de Taiga, el monje anciano también observaba e instruía a algunas de las chicas como Ukita, Iwaki y Nakano, ya entonces que salió un rato para ver otras cosas vio la llegada de Kakehashi.

\- Shimazu-kun, necesito un favor. – El castaño enarcó una ceja. – Ya nos estamos quedando sin ingredientes para la cena de esta noche, si pudieras ir a comprar, por favor. – Pidió de forma amable, ya que las chicas seguían ocupadas, no deseaba interrumpirles en ese momento.

\- Claro, no hay problema. – Respondió, en ese momento alguien más apareció.

\- Kakehashi-sensei, me gustaría saber si…

\- Buen momento, Arihara-san, acompaña a Shimazu-kun a ir por las compras.

\- … ¿Eh? – Fue todo lo que exclamó debido a lo repentino. – Un rato después, ya los dos estaban en camino hacia el mercado para comprar los ingredientes que tenían apuntados en una lista.

\- Lo siento Arihara, te viste arrastrada en esto e interrumpe tus entrenamientos.

\- Para nada, me habría sentido mal si ibas solo. – Expresó la castaña con una pequeña risa, la realidad era que dentro de ella se sentía nerviosa de estar a solas con él, más no iba a permitir que esos pensamientos invadieran su mente.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – La castaña dio un sobresalto al escuchar la llamada repentina, empezando a sudar frío.

\- N-No es nada, solo pensaba en que otros entrenamientos podríamos hacer hoy… mañana es el último día de nuestro campamento ¿no?

\- Es verdad, puedo ver que todas se esfuerzan bastante para mejorar.

\- El torneo de verano… debemos de ganarlo, me gustaría hacerlo… - Respondió ella con una sonrisa suave, Taiga asintió.

\- Pondré mi mejor esfuerzo para que lleguemos lejos. – Expresó con una sonrisa, en ese momento un sujeto en bicicleta pasaba cerca de ellos, casi yendo al mismo al mismo nivel de la acera y por chocar con Tsubasa, Taiga se dio cuenta. – Cuidado Arihara.

\- ¡Ehh! – Tomó a la castaña del hombro para acercarlo a él y protegerla, Tsubasa solo podía sentir su rostro completamente caliente al estar tan cerca de él.

\- Eso estuvo cerca, casi choca contigo… ¿Arihara?

\- … - La castaña estaba totalmente en las nubes en ese momento, sintiendo el calor y protección de Taiga, estaba totalmente embobada.

\- Arihara, despierta.

\- … ¿Eh? ¡Wuuuuaaah! – Saltó a un lado, asustando también a Taiga por la repentina reacción. - ¡Lo siento!

\- No es nada… exageraste demasiado. – Expresó enarcando una ceja.

\- Parece que si… jeje… - Soltó una risa nerviosa. Siguieron haciendo su camino hacia el mercado donde ya entraron para comprar los ingredientes que faltan. Siendo que es bastante para todos ahí, ir entre los dos terminó siendo una buena idea, contando que cargarán bastantes bolsas.

\- Arihara, tu ve a buscar la primera mitad de la lista, yo iré con la segunda, y procura escoger verduras frescas, al menos eso debes saber hacerlo.

\- ¡Si lo sé! – Expresó con molestia mientras hacía un puchero, Taiga sonrió de forma burlona. De tal modo empezaron a buscar cada quien lo que le correspondía, dividir el trabajo lo hizo más fácil y rápido, tanto que no tardaron más de diez minutos en tenerlo todo e ir a pagarlo, aunque ahora iban con varias bolsas.

\- Esto es un problema… - Expresó el castaño mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Tengo una idea. – Expresó Tsubasa. – Podríamos cargar bolsas entre los dos, de ese modo las otras podremos llevarlas sin problemas.

\- Eso parece bien, intentémoslo.

Hizo como dijo, ahora los dos llevaban un lado de cada bolsa para ir de esa forma mientras sus manos libres cargaban otras, de ese modo empezaron a ir de regreso al templo.

\- Míralos juntos, deben ser una pareja muy unida para hacer eso. – Comentó una pareja de ancianos que los vio ir juntos, eso hizo que Tsubasa se sonrojara.

\- Jaja… realmente parecemos una pareja de esta forma ¿no? – Comentó sin pensar mucho, Taiga enarcó una ceja.

\- No es algo que me haga sentir cómodo realmente, debemos llegar rápido.

\- Es verdad, jeje, lamento haber preguntado eso… - A pesar de todo ella seguía sonrojada, de ese modo finalmente hicieron su regreso hacia el templo. – Finalmente llegamos, pesó un poco ¿no?

\- No tanto, gracias a que ambos cargamos al mismo tiempo. – Sonrió, Tsubasa se sonrojó en ese momento, no muy lejos de ahí alguien observó todo, Tomoe estaba ahí detrás de un pilar, escondió una risa para sí misma.

* * *

La noche cayó, las chicas hablaban acerca de un monje que les estuvo ayudando y resultó no estar ahí, lo cual podría clasificarse como un fantasma y asustando a algunas de ellas, más allá de eso, todo pasó con normalidad. Kurashiki estaba saliendo a la explanada del templo cuando llegó a ver a Nozaki ahí, practicando lanzamientos.

\- Nozaki-san…

\- Kurashiki-senpai. – Sonrió la rubia. – Tomé una decisión, voy a ser una pitcher de relevo, seguramente no sea muy buena ahora, pero lo intentaré, Shimazu-san dijo que lo vio en mí y estoy dispuesta a conseguirlo.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso… - Sonrió suavemente la pelirroja.

\- Pasando a otro asunto, vi algo interesante el día de ayer… Kurashiki-senpai, no estabas en los futones con las demás cuando me levanté por un vaso con agua, vi algo interesante.

\- … ¿Eh? – El cerebro de Kurashiki tardó unos cuantos segundos de procesamiento para darse cuenta de las palabras de su kohai, entonces se sonrojó. – Un momento… acaso tu viste… - la rubia asintió, en ese momento ella sentía como todo el mundo se le venía abajo, quería que la tierra se la tragara.

\- No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie lo que vi. – Expresó con una sonrisa sincera, aunque Kurashiki no confiaba en ella. – Lo juro, entonces, acaso tu…

\- … No lo sé, todo esto es realmente nuevo para mí… nunca tuve este tipo de presión en mi pecho antes, pero estar con él… con Shimazu-san se siente…

\- ¿Agradable? – Terminó de expresar Nozaki, Kurashiki asintió.

\- Él fue quien me dio una mano cuando más lo necesitaba, me ayudó cuando tenía problemas y también habló por mí en ese momento… yo, no sé cómo puedo agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí, no lo entiendo realmente…

\- Si lo entiendes. – Nozaki se acercó, sujetando su mano. – Lo sabes muy bien, solo no te has dado cuenta a pesar de ser algo bastante sencillo de saber, intenta pensar en todo lo que ha pasado junto con Shimazu-san, recuérdalo todo…

En otro lado, Tsubasa se estaba recuperando un poco de la sorpresa sobre el monje, en aquel momento Tomoe apareció.

\- Aquí estás Tsubasa-chan. – Expresó la pelinegra de cabello corto.

\- Eso realmente fue una sorpresa ¿no lo crees Tomocchi?

\- Lo fue, pero hay algo igual de sorprendente… lo bien que se veían Shimazu-kun y tu llegando de comprar~ - Expresó de forma cantarina, las mejillas de la castaña se pintaron de carmesí.

\- ¡¿D-De que hablas Tomocchi?

\- No hay necesidad de engañarme, los vi y te veías muy feliz de estar con él ¿acaso es que él te?...

\- ¡Wuuaah, no digas más! – Buscó interrumpirla, Tomoe empezó a reír, lo cual hizo que Tsubasa hiciera un puchero. – Tomocchi, eres mala…

\- Lo siento, debí imaginarme algo así, siempre pensé que solo tenías interés en el béisbol e ibas a crecer anciana y con cien cajas de pelotas como únicas acompañantes.

\- Siento que me estás insultando. – Expresó con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Pero, he llegado a ver que si tienes interés en otras cosas como chicos, supuse que Shimazu-kun iba a encantarte no solo por ser un gran jugador.

\- Yo… no sé en qué momento empezó todo, realmente busqué a Shimazu-kun para ser nuestro entrenador, estoy que aceptara y todo, ahora que nos ayuda y he empezado a conocerlo mejor, he encontrado que tiene muchas cosas buenas, es muy dedicado a ayudarnos, ve por todas y siempre nos sonríe cuando más lo necesitamos, él… ha hecho que sienta cosas que no se pueden conseguir con el béisbol…

\- Kurashiki-senpai, tienes que decirlo. – Nozaki veía fijamente a la pelirroja, esta tenía vergüenza de decirlo, lo sabía muy bien, lo tenía en su garganta pero no quería salir.

\- Yo…

-Tienes que decirlo, acepta tus sentimientos.

\- Tsubasa-chan… si realmente es lo que piensas acerca de él, solo hay una cosa que tienes que decir… - Tomoe veía con seriedad a su amiga, ella estaba sonrojada, sabía que decirlo la aliviaría pero le estaba costando más de lo que creía…

\- Yo…

\- Kurashiki-senpai.

\- Tsubasa-chan.

Las dos observaban a sus respectivas amigas en cada lado, realmente observaban cuan preocupadas estaban por ellas, eso les llevó una sensación de felicidad y alivio, las dos tomaron un respiro profundo, volviendo a abrir los ojos.

\- … Yo…

\- Yo…

\- Amo a Shimazu-san.

\- Amo a Shimazu-kun.

Declararon ambas, Nozaki y Tomoe sonrieron al escucharlas, a pesar del trabajo que les costó, pudieron admitirlo.

\- Kurashiki-senpai. – Nozaki se acercó a la pelirroja, posando una mano sobre su hombro. – Te estaré apoyando para que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos, el resto depende de ti para que pueda darse cuenta.

\- … Si… - Asintió la pelirroja, estando su cara del mismo color de su cabello.

\- Tsubasa-chan… como tu mejor amiga, haré todo lo posible para darte mi apoyo, espero puedas ser correspondida, sé que podrás hacerlo.

\- … Si, gracias Tomocchi. – Sonrió Tsubasa a pesar de la vergüenza. Ambas chicas finalmente habían expresado lo que sentían, ya no había razón para esconderlo, todo ya dependería de que puedan hacérselo saber a Taiga, se esforzarían por lograrlo.

\- ¡Achooo!

Mientras tanto, el castaño estaba en el baño, soltando un estornudo en ese momento.

\- Que raro… espero que eso no sea el comienzo de un resfriado.

El campamento llegó a su fin y el torneo estaba acercándose cada vez más…

* * *

**Comienza la batalla ¿quien ganará?**

**Ninja Britten 11: Si Taiga está bien desarrollado de abdomen, ni digamos como serán partes más privadas jaja, y si, la broma pudo ser pesada pero buena para él, ya seguro este cap te encantará por el desarrollo.**

**El Redentor 777: Pues como soy de Yucatán, aquí los Leones son quienes gozan de popularidad, puede decirse que por ese lado me voy. Ya respecto a Kurashiki, puedo decir que este cap tuvo buen provecho para ella, más concretamente hizo algo que le gustó.**

**Considero importante este cap por el desarrollo que me marqué, Kurashiki y Tsubasa finalmente hicieron lo que debía hacerse y aclararon sus sentimientos, las dos están completamente seguras de lo que sienten y no se quedarán de brazos cruzados al respecto, además de que el torneo de verano se acerca y ahí pueden suceder cosas, todo depende de quien haga el primer movimiento, tengo mis ideas preparadas para ese momento, ya solo digo que seguiremos lo visto en el anime, así que el siguiente cap tendremos otro partido, la aparición de la rival máxima pero además puede encontrarse una que otra sorpresa, ya lo verán, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	15. Vs Kogetsu

Un día más de entrenamiento, Taiga estaba sentado nuevamente observando a las demás en sus respectivos puestos mientras seguían mejorando poco a poco y apuntando unas cuantas cosas. El campamento ayudó en aspectos que realmente fueron dejados de lado en un inicio y se observa por el hecho de que mantienen un estilo de juego más ordenado a como fue en un principio, el castaño sonreía ante el progreso que pudieron hacer en poco tiempo.

No solo se iba por ese aspecto, Tsubasa y Kurashiki tenían la intención de hacerles llegar sus respectivos sentimientos al castaño, aunque intercalar entre sus propias metas personales y el trabajo con el equipo era un poco complicado, aprovechaban cada hueco disponible para conseguirlo.

\- Shimazu-kun, Tomocchi y yo tenemos unas cuantas cosas que queremos saber. - Tsubasa llamó al castaño, este se acercó para resolver sus dudas.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Tomocchi sigue teniendo unos cuantos problemas respecto al bateo, no logra sacar mucha fuerza. – Respondió ella.

\- Es cierto, no logro posicionarme bien para tener mejor equilibrio. – le siguió Tomoe, Taiga se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

\- Déjame observar como lo haces habitualmente.

\- Si. – Tomoe sujetó el bate y se puso en la posición, el castaño empezó a observar.

\- Tienes las piernas demasiado juntas, separarlas un poco para tener un mejor centro de gravedad, Arihara, muéstrale. – La castaña asintió, sujetando el bate y posicionándose como Taiga el avisó, aunque, para su sorpresa, este comenzó a sujetarla para acomodarla, Tsubasa ahora empezó a avergonzarse. – De esta forma, no alces demasiado la cadera tampoco, tienes que encontrar un equilibrio entre tronco superior e inferior.

\- Entiendo, gracias por el consejo. – Sonrió la pelinegra, Taiga asintió cuando se volvió. – Bien hecho Tsubasa-chan, te di la oportunidad.

\- Tomocchi… - La castaña bajó la mirada aun estando roja.

\- Shimazu-san. – Ahora Nozaki fue la que se acercó. – Sigo teniendo unos cuantos problemas respecto al tirar con la zurda, me encantaría unos cuantos consejos.

\- Es un poco complicado, no soy zurdo realmente, pero creo que en cuanto a la técnica que has estado practicando desde hace un buen rato es un inicio. – Expresó el castaño, en eso vio a Kurashiki. – Puede que, respecto a la forma de lanzamiento, puedas seguir un poco el ejemplo y buscar darle cierto efecto, la peligrosidad del zurdo es que el bateador no puede prevenir como llegará la pelota, así que tomarlo por sorpresa con un efecto cuando esté descuidado es lo mejor, espero puedas hacerlo.

\- Lo intentaré. – Expresó ella.

\- Kurashiki. – Llamó a la pelirroja, esta se acercó. – Espero puedas poner al día con todo lo que has practicado junto a Nozaki, las dos pueden hacer lo mejor respecto a compartir estilos de tiro ¿entendido?

\- Si. – Asintió ella, el castaño posó su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

\- Estaré contando contigo. – Sonrió, Kurashiki se sonrojó al verle, solo ganando una afirmación de su parte, ya para regresar a su asiento, Nozaki por su lado soltó una pequeña risa.

\- No es gracioso… - Expresó ella en voz baja.

\- Pero es divertido ver cómo te avergüenzas al estar cerca, nunca antes lo había visto. – Eso solo logró ganarle un puchero por parte de la pelirroja.

Mientras continuaban entrenando, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba otra figura, una chica de cabello castaño claro que estaba viendo encima de la colina como el equipo entrenaba, manteniendo un rostro serio. Taiga regresó a su asiento cuando sintió una mirada sobre su persona, fue entonces que volteó a ver, encontrando a aquella chica.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? – preguntó, esta chica finalmente sonrió, bajando la colina, en ese momento todas detuvieron su entrenamiento.

\- No es nada, solo vine a observar el entrenamiento de uno de los equipos que entrará al torneo de verano, después de todo, observar a mis rivales antes de destrozarlas ayuda bastante a subir el ánimo.

\- ¿Dices de destrozarnos? Parece que te ves bastante confiada. – Expresó Iwaki mirando fijamente a la chica.

\- No es una posibilidad, lo estoy asegurando. – Respondió ella, ganándose un gruñido por parte de la animadora.

\- Soy Arihara Tsubasa, capitana del equipo. – La castaña decidió intervenir antes de que pase algo más, extendiendo su mano.

\- Así que eres la capitana… soy Kousaka Tsubaki, capitana del equipo de la academia Kogetsu.

\- ¿Kogetsu? – Expresó Shinonome con asombro.

\- Veo que me conoces.

\- Como no… que la capitana del equipo campeón venga hasta aquí. – Eso llegó a sorprender a las demás, Kousaka sonrió ampliamente.

\- Eso hará las cosas más fáciles… les tengo una propuesta, un juego de practica entre ustedes y mi equipo, aunque claro que no jugará nuestra alineación principal sino que irán contra nuestro tercer equipo en entrenamiento ¿Qué dicen? – Sugirió, ya era demasiado que la capitana de las campeonas fuera hasta ellas.

\- Aceptamos. – Respondió Taiga por Tsubasa, ganándose miradas asombradas del resto. – Aunque no será mejor que nos subestimen con su tercer equipo, jugaremos a ganar.

\- Me encanta escuchar eso. – Expresó Kousaka con una sonrisa. – Entonces les veré aquí mismo mañana, prepárense.

\- Entendido. – Expresó Taiga, ya que ella se fue, el resto le miró.

\- Eso fue imprudente. – Comentó Waka con algo de desaprobación. – Estamos a solo dos semanas del torneo, jugar un partido de práctica, y además contra las campeonas.

\- Hay una razón. – Le interrumpió el castaño. – Como se dijo, quedan dos semanas para el inicio del torneo y necesitamos tomar todo lo posible para aprender, un juego de practica contra la academia campeona es una oportunidad única en estos momentos, rechazarla sería algo totalmente estúpido. Así sea su equipo de tercera base, es algo que debemos de aprovechar y digerir.

\- Entiendo el razonamiento detrás. – Expresó Tsukumo asintiendo lentamente. – Esta es como nuestra última oportunidad de demostrar cuanto hemos mejorado desde el campamento.

\- En pocas palabras. – Expresó Taiga. – Si pueden ganar este partido, demostrarán estar totalmente listas para el torneo, así que espero ver grandes resultados, es el momento para hacerlo, todas deben conseguirlo.

\- ¡Si! – Gritaron con emoción, Taiga soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Me encanta ese ánimo… ahora vamos a armar la alineación para este partido, nos enfrentamos contra las campeonas después de todo, hay que soltar toda la carne sobre el asador…

* * *

El castaño estaba en su casa, apuntando en una libreta todas las estrategias que podría usar en el partido contra Kogetsu en la mañana, si iba a hacer una victoria, todos debían colaborar y él estaba dispuesto a dar de su parte con todas las estrategias posibles.

\- (Aunque sean practicantes aún, siguen siendo Kogetsu, lo más seguro es que tengan estrategias provenientes del equipo principal, será una gran simulación en dado caso que lleguemos a las finales, es seguro que nos enfrentaremos contra ellas de forma real… esto será lo mejor) – No podía evitar emocionarse, una sonrisa casi aterradora se formó en su rostro mientras un aura oscura empezó a rodear su cuerpo. – Jejeje….

En ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar, revisó para ver de quien era el mensaje, encontrando que era de Tsubasa, abrió para revisar.

Arihara: Shimazu-kun, respecto a la alineación que platicamos en la mañana… me sigo sintiendo un poco mal por dejar a Tomocchi fuera.

Taiga: Entiendo, sé bien cuanto ha mejorado y lo seria que ha sido respecto a los entrenamientos, pero esto igual lo hago por ella, los papeles afuera del campo son igual de importantes.

Arihara: No es que te esté culpando, ella no se vio realmente triste al respecto, aunque esperaba poder jugar con ella en este partido importante.

Taiga: Eso debemos guardarlo para cuando empiece el torneo, el verdadero fruto del entrenamiento se verá ahí, ya prometo que las dos jugarán juntas y van a ganar.

Arihara: Me alivia saber eso, gracias por hablar conmigo.

Taiga: No es nada, descansa bien, mañana se viene un juego intenso.

Arihara: Es verdad, nos vemos –Corazón-

Cerró el teléfono, Taiga esperaba observar a las chicas ganar ese partido, era algo necesario para crecer.

* * *

Llegó el día, estaban en el campo, Kousaka llegó junto al equipo de chicas con las cuales jugarían y el resto también ya estaban alineadas sobre el montículo.

\- Muchas gracias. – Agradecieron por la oportunidad, Kousaka sonrió.

\- Espero ver un buen juego. – Expresó ella, Tsubasa asintió. Así la castaña clara se fue a su banca, Taiga estaba en la otra junto a Tomoe y Ukita. De ese modo iba a empezar el partido, primero con decidir qué equipo batearía primero arrojando una moneda, Satogahama logró ganar la oportunidad.

\- Llegó la hora. – Expresó Tsubasa. En ese momento las chicas de Kogetsu se acomodaron por todo el campo y de forma inmediata Satogahama batearía, pasando primero Tsukumo.

\- ¡Ustedes pueden! – gritó Tomoe para dar ánimos, Taiga sostenía su libreta mientras miraba fijamente. La pitcher de Kogetsu se veía un poco nerviosa al estar en el montículo.

\- Parece un poco confundida. – Comentó Ukita.

\- Kousaka no bromeaba al decir que son su equipo de tercera base, siguen siendo principiantes. – Expresó Taiga. En ese momento la pitcher arrojó, no fue un lanzamiento bastante fuerte con lo cual Tsukumo tuvo la oportunidad de batear y la pelota salió volando, el resto de jugadores intentaron capturar la pelota, aunque a una se le resbaló, eso dio la oportunidad de que lograra alcanzar primera base.

\- Bien hecho. – Expresó Asada al ver llegar a su compañera. Ahora el siguiente turno fue para Nozaki, la pitcher realizó el tiro, pasando en un primer strike.

\- Lo lamento. – Se disculpó la rubia, ya entonces miró fijamente a la pelota y la pitcher, esta tiró nuevamente, esta ocasión logró darle aunque no voló demasiado alto.

\- ¡Muévanse! – Kousaka empezó a dar instrucciones, las chicas cercanas a la pelota asintieron, logrando recogerla y entonces tirarla rápidamente a primera base, consiguiendo un out.

\- Parece que no lo logré. – Nozaki intentó sonreír por el intento.

\- No te preocupes Yuuki-chan. – Le animó Tsubasa. Nakano fue la siguiente en el bat, esperando a que llegara la pelota, una vez fue arrojada, logró darle un hit, volando por la derecha, Tsukumo aprovechó para correr rápidamente a tercera base y Nakano lograr llegar a primera por otro descuido de Kogetsu, ahora estaban a poco de anotar una carrera.

\- Esta es una gran posición. – Iwaki iba enseguida, espero a la llegada de la pelota, poniendo toda su fuerza en batear, aunque primero le marcaron un strike, no dejó que le preocupara. - ¡Aquí voy!

Logrando un hit, se pudo marcar la primera carrera para Satogahama gracias a Tsukumo, las chicas celebraron el hecho, ahora Nakano pudo llegar hasta tercera por mayor vuelo de la pelota e Iwaki se mantuvo segura en primera.

\- Las cosas van bastante bien para empezar. – Comentó Tomoe viendo el buen juego que se estaba desarrollando de su lado.

\- Siento algo de lastima por Kogetsu. – Expresó Ukita en tono triste.

\- No ha terminado todo aquí. – Respondió Taiga. En eso siguieron unas cuantas carreras más marcadas por Nakano y Shinonome antes de conseguir tres outs y cambiar. Ahora Satogahama estaba en el campo y Kogetsu para buscar la oportunidad de anotar carreras, Kurashiki ya estaba en el montículo, esperando a que llegara la primera chica.

Esta se posicionó para batear, lo que notó Taiga fue que no tenía una buena posición, era más que seguro de que fallaría, algo que se cumplió cuando se dio el primer strike, la pelirroja siguió con otra pelota rápida para el siguiente lanzamiento y se armó el segundo.

\- Algo ocurre… - El castaño miró a Kousaka, ella no reaccionaba de ninguna forma ante el desempeño de su equipo, simplemente se limitaba a observar como estaban perdiendo en ese momento, realmente no le gustaba que ni siquiera les diera ánimos o algo por el estilo. Ya entonces que llegaron tres outs rápidos, se vio a la castaña clara pedir tiempo fuera.

\- Era lo que esperaba. – Expresó ella, viendo al resto de su equipo. – Si realmente están perdiendo contra un equipo como este, entonces no están realmente hechas para pertenecer a Kogetsu, esperaba más de todas.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? – Shinonome vio eso así como el resto, Kousaka seguía despreciando lo que el resto de su equipo estaba haciendo, no les agradaba tal cosa.

\- Hey. – Taiga se acercó, quedando justo al frente de la castaña clara. – Si tienes tiempo para señalarles sus errores, deberías hacer algo para que los arreglen, de esa forma no aprenderán nada.

\- Yo soy la que está a cargo de ellas, como quiera manejarlo es mi problema. – Respondió ella.

\- No tengo nada en contra de ello, solo digo que, como entrenador, hay mejores formas de señalar a las faltas de un equipo, deberías tomar nota de ello, la humillación pública no es una opción dentro de ellas. – Endureció sus palabras, Kousaka simplemente le miró fijo, entonces soltó un suspiro.

\- Como digas, sigamos con esto, ahora es cuando deberías preocuparte del resultado. – Expresó ella regresando a su asiento, Taiga hizo lo mismo.

\- Por un momento temí que fueran a volar chispas. – Expresó Nozaki.

\- Fue amable que las defendieras de esa forma. – Comentó Tsubasa.

\- No tengo idea de cómo sea el régimen en Kogetsu, pero no soporto ver cómo les dicen esas cosas en la cara, no está bien. – Expresó él con los brazos cruzados, las chicas sonrieron.

\- Si ya se esforzarán, debemos responder de la misma forma. – Comentó Asada, el resto asintió.

\- Vamos a hacer de este partido, algo muy divertido. – Expresó Tsubasa. Ya entonces regresaron al juego, Satogahama volvía a batear, ahora fue el turno para Asada, la pitcher de Kogetsu empezó a hacer tiros, la pelimorada quiso batear pero dejó pasar dos strikes, ya al tercero fue por un toque, corriendo para llegar a primera.

Tsubasa finalmente llegó para batear, se puso fija mientras veía la pelota pasar y entonces lgoró un buen hit, llegando bastante lejos, eso logró que Asada pudiera llegar hasta tercera y Tsubasa en segunda, ahora nuevamente estaban por meter otra carrera. Kousaka vio todo eso.

\- Supongo que podría llegar el momento… - Expresó ella por lo bajo.

Kurashiki logró un hit, gracias a ello Asada pudo meter otra carrera y Tsubasa fue lo suficientemente rápida para pasar todo y llegar a base, dos carreras seguidas. Al final se tomó una decisión un poco grande con Kousaka entrando a reforzar, algo esperado por Taiga y Tsubasa la cual sonrió.

El partido se desarrolló sin grandes problemas, la entrada de Kousaka logró dar ventaja a Kogetsu los cuales ya anotaban unas cuantas carreras, al final el juego pasó y un último esfuerzo logró darse. Satogahama ganó.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – Las chicas empezaron a celebrar, abrazándose entre ellas, Taiga sonrió complacido con el resultado. En ese vio a Kousaka.

\- La entrada de último minuto no ayudó a que ganaran.

\- Tampoco es que fuera mi intención. – Expresó ella hundiéndose de hombros. – Fue un buen partido, ahora tengo una idea de la fuerza de su equipo.

\- Y no lo has visto todo. – Expresó él con una sonrisa. – Siguen mejorando, antes de que se den cuenta, serán mucho mejores de lo que fueron hoy, eso es algo que puedo asegurar.

\- Lo estaré esperando… nos estaremos viendo en el torneo de verano entonces, si es que logran llegar lejos.

\- Lo haremos. – Terminó de decir Taiga antes de ir con las demás que seguían festejando, en ese momento Kousaka sacó su teléfono, marcando a un número.

\- Hola, soy yo… si, ya terminamos el partido, he podido comprobar la fuerza de Satogahama, no es la gran cosa… pero encontré a alguien que seguro te sorprenderá escuchar… Shimazu Taiga…

* * *

Cayó la tarde, luego del partido y que Kogetsu se fueran, todas estaban sentadas justo en el campo, no importaban que estuvieran sucias, estaban recostadas en el suelo, Taiga estaba ahí sujetando botellas de agua.

\- Un buen trabajo el día de hoy, de forma oficial, este ha sido el primer partido que han ganado como equipo.

\- ¡Oh si, les demostramos quienes mandan! – Expresó Iwaki con emoción.

\- Ya estamos más que preparadas para el torneo… - Comentó Nozaki por lo bajo.

\- Hemos trabajado bastante duro para esto ¿no? – Preguntó Nakano.

\- Estoy un poco nerviosa por lo que nos espera cuando vayamos, así como podemos ganar, también podríamos perder en el primer partido. – Expresó Waka.

\- Nos irá bien. – Respondió Tsubasa, levantándose del suelo y viendo a las demás. – No hemos estado entrenando y practicando por nada, llegamos bastante lejos gracias a los esfuerzos de todas y el entrenamiento de Shimazu-kun, ahora es cuando debemos demostrar que todo eso ha servido para algo, vamos a ganar el torneo.

\- Así se habla. – Expresó Iwaki con una sonrisa, el resto igual estaba de acuerdo.

\- Shimazu-kun. – Ahora vio al castaño. – Por todo lo que te has esforzado, vamos a pagártelo en el torneo, vamos a avanzar y ganar, lo juramos.

\- Y yo les daré todo el apoyo y conocimiento que puedan, esta es nuestra gran oportunidad de darnos a conocer, hagámoslo en grande.

\- ¡Si!

\- Ahora que ya terminaron de hablar, vamos a refrescarnos un poco. – Asada tenía la manguera y empezó a rociar agua, las chicas gritaban y reían con emoción por lo fresca que estaba mientras jugaban, Taiga tampoco se vio exento de ello, siendo mojado igualmente y riendo, disfrutando con todas.

Fueron largas semanas de entrenamiento, y todo debía llegar hasta cierto momento, ya el torneo estaba cerca y tenían que dar la mejor de sus actuaciones, los ojos estaban puestos sobre ellas, lo harían…

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: El enfrentamiento si estará duro, aunque no hubo tanto en este cap de hoy jaja, ya luego veremos algo y tengo ciertas cosas para ello.**

**El Redentor 777: Si bien es cierto que Nozaki y Tomoe apoyarán a su respectiva amiga, cada movimiento puede llevar a cosas peligrosas y de ese modo veremos cosas interesantes, ya lo diré.**

**El partido contra Kogetsu fue llevado a cabo, se viene el inicio del torneo de verano y un gran punto de importancia para las chicas, eso diría que empieza el siguiente cap pero nos desviaremos un poco, tengo un especial preparado de navidad para el fic y puede que sucedan muchas cosas interesantes ahí, no diré demasiado pero lo más seguro es que Taiga sufrirá un poco de lo que pasa cuando las chicas se ponen un poco... impulsivas cuando hay una fiesta de por medio, y es que sucederá un gracioso accidente, ya lo verán. Nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	16. Especial de navidad

Esta es una historia que se desarrolló dentro de las dos semanas anteriores al torneo de verano. El equipo se encontraba entrenando, de tal forma todas estaban con los ánimos elevados debido a la victoria contra Kogetsu, lo cual no evitaba que pudieran sentirse bastante bien, llegó la tarde.

\- Buen trabajo. – Expresó Tsubasa cuando ya terminaron por ese día, recogiendo toallas para que todas pudieran secarse el sudor.

\- Los entrenamientos han ido bastante bien en estos días. – Comentó Waka revisando las hojas de apuntes con el desempeño de cada una. – Estamos agarrando un buen nivel para cuando empiece el torneo.

\- Es bueno saber eso. – Respondió Nozaki con una sonrisa. – Aún sigo entrenando pero siento que he mejorado respecto a mis tiros con la pelota.

\- Queda una semana antes de que empiece el torneo ¿no? Creo que deberíamos hacer algo para relajarnos. – Sugirió Iwaki, Taiga le vio de reojo.

\- ¿Cómo que sugieres? – Preguntó este, la animadora sonrió de forma cómplice.

\- Deberíamos realizar una fiesta. – Expresó, varias tenían reacciones mixtas.

\- ¿Por cuál motivo deberíamos festejar? – Preguntó Shinonome un poco escéptica.

\- Fácil, vencimos a Kogetsu los cuales son los campeones y todas están muy animadas, realizar una pequeña celebración un día por esa victoria no hará mal.

\- Me encanta la idea. – Le siguió Asada la cual apoyaba a su amiga. – Quisiera celebrar con todas aquí.

\- No tenemos tiempo. – Expresó Shinonome de forma concisa. – Justamente porque estamos a una semana del torneo, deberíamos de esforzarnos más y…

\- Me encantaría una fiesta. – le interrumpió Tsubasa, dejando a la peliverde oscuro con la boca abierta. – No muy pocas veces podremos tener una oportunidad así, por lo que lo apoyo.

\- ¿Qué dice nuestro entrenador? – Entonces vieron a Taiga, Shinonome le estaba señalando con la mirada que fuera sensato, el castaño se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro.

\- Entiendo lo que piensan… es verdad que no queda mucho tiempo para que el torneo empiece y la preparación es crucial en momentos como estos… pero tampoco creo que haga algo de daño hacer una pequeña celebración, lo apruebo. – Respondió, ganando las sonrisas de varias chicas, menos Shinonome la cual quedó devastada.

\- Shimazu… - Ella bajó la mirada, entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, era Tsubasa. – Arihara-san.

\- Esto es por todos Shinonome-san, debemos relajarnos y divertirnos, tu igual. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Si vamos a organizar una pequeña fiesta, debemos hacerlo en casa de alguien. – Expresó Asada ganando la atención de todos. - ¿Quién se ofrece?

\- Mi casa estará libre para mañana. – Tsubasa levantó su mano. – Todas la conocen, incluso Shimazu-kun vive cerca ¿no?

\- El mercado está de paso, así que no será difícil llegar. – Respondió el castaño.

\- Eso cubre nuestro lugar, pero tampoco hagamos que sea una típica fiesta… debe tener una temática. – Comentó Iwaki, ganando miradas de confusión en las otras.

\- ¿Cómo que una temática? – Preguntó Kurashiki.

\- Un tema para que sea una fiesta distinta al resto y todos se diviertan, propongamos temáticas con las cuales podamos hacer esta fiesta.

\- Esto… - Ukita levantó su mano. - ¿Qué tal una fiesta de navidad?

\- ¿Navidad? Pero si apenas entraremos a julio, hacer navidad en verano es algo extraño. – Expresó Waka, la pequeña cubrió su rostro con su capucha debido a la vergüenza.

\- En realidad… no es mala idea. – Expresó Tsubasa, ganándose las miradas extrañadas del resto. – Justamente porque es verano, nadie pensaría en celebrar una fiesta navideña en estas épocas, es algo muy novedoso.

\- Arihara ¿sabes bien lo que estás diciendo? Es verano, Navidad se celebra en diciembre, es clara la diferencia. – Comentó Taiga.

\- Yo creo que es buena idea. – Respondió ella haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- Yo apoyo esa idea. – Nozaki levantó su mano, viendo a Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

\- Yuuki-chan.

\- Yo igual, si Tsubasa-chan dice que es divertido, lo será. – Tomoe igual mostró su apoyo.

\- Lo considero bien. – Contra todo pronóstico, Tsukumo igual la apoyó, Ukita se veía asombrada que varias de ellas apoyaran su idea.

\- Si no hay nada más qué decir, será una fiesta navideña. – Iwaki dio por asentado que sería así, a pesar de la extrañez que causará festejar algo así en verano, igual causaba algo de curiosidad. – Ahora falta preparar la comida y toda la decoración.

\- ¡Yo quiero hacer la co…!

\- Yo haré la comida. – Tomoe interrumpió a Tsubasa la cual estaba por sugerirse, la castaña cayó al suelo. – Lo siento Tsubasa-chan.

\- No importa… - Respondió con tres rayas de pesimismo dibujadas en su frente.

\- Yo tendré algo preparado especialmente para todos. – Respondió Iwaki teniendo una sonrisa que no traía nada bueno. – Kana, necesitaré tu ayuda para esto.

\- Entendido. – Respondió la pelinegra.

\- Hagamos de esta una gran fiesta. – Expresó Asada mientras todas ovacionaban a su manera. De ese modo ya se empezó a armar planes para tal fiesta, Taiga no sabía qué esperar al respecto de tal fiesta, solo pensaba en una cosa, que no se descontrolara…

* * *

El castaño ya estaba en su casa, Kazu estaba preparando la cena cuando escuchó aquella noticia de parte de su hermano.

\- Así que tendrán una fiesta de navidad, será divertido.

\- En ocasiones no entiendo lo que piensan esas chicas, celebrarlo en julio, es extraño ¿no?

\- Creo que es interesante. – Expresó el castaño menor con una sonrisa. – Quisiera ir pero tendré tareas qué hacer en la escuela.

\- Está bien, ocúpate de tus estudios primero, como seguro llevarán pastel, te traeré un pedazo después.

\- Gracias nii-san. – Agradeció Kazu, Taiga sonrió de forma suave mientras esperaba la cena. En otro lado, Iwaki y Tsukumo estaban justo en la escuela aún, teniendo al frente a la presidenta del consejo Shiho Noumi.

\- Por eso necesito su aprobación. – La animadora terminó de hablar con la presidenta, fue ahí que ella dirigió su mirada a Tsukumo.

\- Supongo que tu apoyas esto ¿no? – La pelinegra asintió. – Entiendo… y veo que Shimazu Taiga estará involucrado… - Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. – No veo razones para rechazarlo, pueden hacerlo. – Iwaki apretó el puño con fuerza al saber la respuesta.

\- Perfecto, se lo agradezco.

\- No es nada, espero que tengan una divertida fiesta. – terminó de expresar la presidenta una vez las dos se fueron. – Shimazu Taiga, espero disfrutes de mi regalo de navidad adelantado…

En otro lugar, Tsubasa fue encargada de comprar bebidas para la fiesta, ya que no era permitida a acercarse a la cocina, era lo poco que podía hacer.

\- No es justo, ya puedo cocinar mejor… Tomocchi y las demás son malas… - Entró a la tienda de conveniencia, siendo recibida por el empleado en ese turno. – Veamos… me dijeron que compre varias bebidas.

Fue al congelador donde se encontraban estas, viendo varios sabores, aunque había algunas sin etiqueta, lo cual extrañó un poco a la castaña.

\- Supongo que igual deberán ser refrescos… los agarraré. – terminó expresando, recogió varios sabores incluyendo tres de esas sin etiqueta y que por alguna razón tenían un color amarillo, pensando que era sabor piña, ya entonces los llevó para pagar, el empleado pasando cada una y Tsubasa pagando, ya entonces se fue.

\- Ey ¿quitaste las cervezas sin etiqueta que estaban entre las bebidas? – Expresó otro empleado entrando en ese momento.

\- Si, lo hice. – Respondió el otro sin mucho ánimo. Tsubasa, empezó a irse cargando las bolsas, sin saber lo que llevaba dentro…

* * *

Taiga recibió un mensaje de Iwaki de ir un poco más tarde que el resto, algo que le extrañó, pensando que iba a ir con los demás, ya entonces se acercaba la hora a la cual debía llegar, salió en ese momento con dirección a la casa de la capitana.

\- Que raro… espero que no sea algo que haya preparado, conociendo a Iwaki… - Expresó por lo bajo, no le tenía mucha confianza a la animadora cuando planeaba algo. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la casa de Tsubasa, siendo como estaba marcado en Google Maps como se lo envió Iwaki, finalmente estaba frente a la puerta, tocó el timbre, esperó unos segundos y no recibió nada. - ¿Estarán dentro? – Decidió tocar otra vez y no ocurrió nada. – Que raro…

Ya entonces intentó algo que no pensaba, abrió la puerta, su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que no había seguro, ahora todo se le empezó a hacer más sospechoso, nadie respondía, la puerta estaba abierta, todo empezó a maquinarse dentro de su mente y solo había una mente maestra la cual pudo haber organizado todo eso.

\- Cuando vea a esa enana animadora, yo… - Al momento en el que Taiga entró a la sala principal, fue recibido de una forma que no se esperaba.

\- ¡Shimazu, feliz navidad! – Todas las chicas estaban ahí, pero eso no era lo importante, sino otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué llevan puesto?

\- ¿Qué tal? – Todas las chicas sin excepción llevaban puestos trajes navideños, entre disfraces de santa femeninos los cuales consistían de un top y falda, trajes de duendes y todas llevando gorros, tal vista estaba frente al castaño. – Tomamos estos disfraces y nos lo pusimos, a que no estamos lindas.

\- … No sé qué decir… - Fue todo lo que dijo, llevándose la mano a la frente. – Iwaki, esto fue idea tuya seguro.

\- Jeje. – Infló su pecho de orgullo. – Estos trajes son del evento de navidad del año pasado, la presidenta nos lo prestó amablemente.

\- Debí saberlo… eso bruja… - Musitó por lo bajo.

\- Tú también tienes uno. – Asada apareció en ese momento portando un disfraz de reno de cuerpo completo. – Debes ponértelo.

\- ¡Ni de broma lo haré! – Expresó el castaño alejándose, buscaba huir, pero la puerta de la casa fue cerrada por Iwaki, y con llave. - ¡Abre esa maldita puerta!

\- No tienes por donde huir Shimazu, enfrenta tu destino. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa malvada, Taiga gruñió.

\- ¡No lo haré!

Y un rato después, ahí estaba Taiga, por las malas fue vestido con ese disfraz, ahora estaba llevándolo, sentado en un sillón y con el ceño fruncido.

\- No te ves nada mal, es muy adorable. – Expresó Asada con una sonrisa.

\- Es verdad, deberías sentirte bien ¿no?

\- Me siento estúpido. – Expresó aún molesto.

\- Es bonito. – Respondió Tsubasa, siendo una de las que llevaban traje de santa. – Todas se ven adorables.

\- Es un poco vergonzoso… - Kurashiki era otra, no estando muy cómoda con la falda. – No estoy acostumbrada a ir con el estómago al aire.

\- Se ve bien. – Respondió Taiga. – Bueno… da un poco de pena decirlo, pero todas se ven muy lindas. – Eso trajo sonrisas en todas, en especial Tsubasa y Kurashiki las cuales tenían sus mejillas rojas.

\- Bien, ya no hay que perder tiempo, vamos a divertirnos. – Iwaki levantó su vaso con bebida mientras todas hacían lo mismo. – Por nuestra primera victoria como equipo ¡Kanpai!

\- ¡Kanpai!

Empezaron a beber en ese momento, en ese momento Taiga notó algo raro en su bebida, enarcando una ceja.

\- Arihara ¿tu compraste las bebidas? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- Si.

\- Esta amarilla… ¿de dónde la sacaste?

\- Bueno, estaba entre las que agarré, aunque no tenían etiqueta lo cual fue raro. – Respondió la castaña. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Tiene un sabor extraño…

\- No está nada mal. – Expresó Nozaki tomando un poco más. – Sabe raro, pero una vez te acostumbras, puedes tomarlo.

\- Así es, no te quejes y toma. – Iwaki hizo que siguiera tomando, Taiga pensaba en algo extraño iba a suceder al respecto.

Pasó un rato, la fiesta continuó y siguieron tomando, comiendo de la comida de Tomoe, e incluso pusieron canciones para cantar, Asada, Iwaki, Tsubasa, Tomoe y Nozaki, todas pasaron a cantar, Tsukumo también cantó una ella sola. Ya entonces que Taiga tuvo que ir al baño y Tsubasa le señaló donde estaba, empezó a ir, entonces comenzó a tambalearse un poco.

\- Uh… - Se apoyó en la pared. – Mi cabeza está un poco mareada… que rayos tenía esa bebida que me siento así… - Pudo llegar al baño, mojándose la cara para despabilarse un poco. – Sabía que algo malo iba a suceder, creo que Arihara no agarró un refresco… debe ser alcohol… maldición, si las demás lo tomaron, entonces…

Taiga bajó de las escaleras en ese momento, sabiendo que todas bebieron del alcohol en poca medida, debía prepararse para lo peor.

\- ¡Shimazu-kun! – En ese momento Tsubasa saltó hacia el castaño por sorpresa, siendo derribado al suelo. - ¡Shimazu-kun, Shimazu-kun!

\- ¡A-Arihara, que haces!

\- Jeje ¿acaso no puedo abrazarte? – Preguntó la castaña, justo lo que temía el castaño estaba sucediendo, Tsubasa estaba mostrando signos de estar ebria debido a sus mejillas rojas. – Desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer esto~

Tsubasa se sentó en el pecho de Taiga, el castaño solo podía ver como ella estaba sentada, la vista del cuerpo de la castaña, sobre todo con ese traje, era más que suficiente para tenerlo avergonzado.

\- ¿Pasa algo? No me digas que te gusta verme con este traje. – Sonrió ella, no podía negar que tenía buen cuerpo.

\- N-No sé de qué estás hablando… - Eso solo hizo que Tsubasa sonriera de una forma malvada.

\- Eres tan lindo cuando estás avergonzado~

\- ¡Arihara-san! – Kurashiki llegó en ese momento, apartando a la castaña de Taiga con un empujón.

\- Me caigo~ - Expresó ella mientras reía, Kurashiki ayudó al castaño a levantarse.

\- Gracias Kurashiki, pensé que iba a estar en peligro y…

\- No es justo. – Le interrumpió la pelirroja haciendo un puchero. - ¿Por qué estás con Arihara-san cuando yo estoy aquí?

\- … ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Acaso no me dijiste que soy linda? Me da mucha vergüenza llevar este traje pero lo hice por ti… - Terminó hablando por lo bajo.

\- Kurashiki… no me digas que tu igual estás ebria.

\- No quiero que veas a otra chica, veme solo a mí. – Expresó de forma autoritaria, Taiga no estaba a salvo ahí.

\- Esto es malo… debo irme.

\- ¡Shimazu-san es mío, de nadie más! – Gritó Kurashiki.

\- Shimazu-kun~ - Tsubasa se recuperó, buscando ir con el castaño.

\- Mierda. – Taiga buscó sitios a donde ir, en eso vio a Tsukumo la cual le invitaba a acercarse, no tenía otra opción, por lo que fue con ella, se alejaron justo entrando a la cocina. – Gracias Tsukumo, me salvaste.

\- No fue nada, es peligroso ahí afuera. – Expresó ella, justo acecharon por el borde de la puerta, Iwaki y Asada ya estaban totalmente ebrias, comportándose como un par de asalariados, Nozaki y Ukita tenían marcadores los cuales se pintaban en sus rostros, incluso Shinonome la cual estaba encima de la mesa bailando con una bolsa en su cabeza y Waka aplaudiendo divertida, Nakano se había dormido ya sobre el sofá teniendo dos vasos cubriendo sus ojos y Tomoe abrazando una botella de alcohol mientras murmuraba cosas como "mi precioso".

\- No puedo creer que Arihara haya comprado alcohol, debió comprobarlo, al menos tú no te ves muy afectada.

\- … *Hip* - Escuchó hipo por parte de la pelinegra, entonces sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, Taiga se hizo un facepalm.

\- También estás ebria…

\- Intento mantenerme despierta. – Respondió ella. – Esto no estaba dentro de los planes.

\- Lo sé, ahora no puedo salir sin que Arihara y Kurashiki intenten acosarme nuevamente.

\- No te preocupes, te protegeré. – Expresó Tsukumo, Taiga le vio con asombro.

\- Tsukumo… - La pelinegra sonrió levemente, pero antes de reaccionar, en ese momento ella cayó al suelo de forma pesada, no pudo resistir más y se quedó totalmente dormida por el alcohol. – Debí pensar que algo así sucedería…

\- Shimazu-kun~ - La voz de Tsubasa estaba cerca, lo cual alertó al castaño, buscó moverse y alejarse lo mejor posible sin hacer mucho ruido o mostrarse, cuando pensó que iba a librarse, pisó un vaso que hizo ruido.

\- No puede ser.

\- ¡Shimazu-kun! – Tsubasa apareció, tacleando en ese momento a Taiga, ambos cayendo al suelo. – Eres tan lindo y apapachable~

\- Shimazu-san, aléjate de Arihara-san. – Reclamaba Kurashiki, pero la castaña no dejaba de abrazarlo.

\- Shimazu-kun~

\- Shimazu-san. – Taiga alcanzó su límite, solo pudo sentir como todo se volvió negro en ese momento, al final el alcohol terminó ganando y se desmayó.

* * *

\- Espero que las chicas lo hayan pasado bien en su fiesta. – Kakehashi llegó a la casa de Tsubasa en ese momento, tocó el timbre sin recibir respuesta alguna. - ¿Eh? – Entonces vio que el seguro estaba abierto, entró a la casa. - ¿Chicas?

En ese momento llegó a la sala, ahí estaban todas, la profesora solo pudo ver como estaban totalmente dormidas, también Taiga el cual tenía a Kurashiki y Tsubasa abrazándole en cada costado, las demás igual estaban completamente caídas por el alcohol, durmiendo en distintos lugares de la sala, Kakehashi no sabía qué pensar.

\- Esto… - Entonces vio las botellas, revisó y olió, reconociendo que era alcohol. – Vaya, supongo que cometieron un error, viendo que no tienen etiqueta, pero esto… - Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro, en ese momento tomó la cámara de Nakano que estaba a un lado. – No reportaré esto a la escuela, pero si me llevaré un pequeño recuerdo de esta fiesta.

La fiesta terminó, días después nadie recordaba nada de lo sucedido y veían como Kakehashi escondía una risa cada vez que mencionaban sobre la fiesta, pero eso dejó de ser una preocupación para ellas, el torneo estaba por comenzar, ellas estaban listas para ir y avanzar, querían ganar.

* * *

**¿A que no fue la mejor fiesta de navidad en verano? jajaja.**

**El Redentor 777: Taiga ya tendrá su lugar justo cuando vayan a hospedarse para el torneo, claro que eso quedará para el siguiente cap, espero hayas disfrutado de este y que la hayas pasado de gran forma en las festividades.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Respecto a hacer Kogetsu campeones, todo es parte de acontecimientos futuros que tengo en mente para cuando haga la parte original de esta historia, la llamada que hizo Kousaka va totalmente involucrado con ello, no spoilearé demasiado pero diré que Taiga está muy relacionado con quien sea que llamó Kousaka y será un foco principal para la trama de la historia.**

**Este especial navideño, puede que haya llegado un poco después pero no quería dejarlo pasar, ya aprovechó para decir que espero hayan pasado buenas festividades y también felicitar para el próximo año, desear feliz año nuevo a todos mis lectores y que el siguiente sigamos con esta historia y otras que estaré haciendo, completarlas y entregar todo lo posible para hacerlas lo más divertidas posible, nos vemos entonces la próxima semana con el inicio del campeonato de verano. Saludos.**


	17. Nervios y expectativas

Finalmente llegó el día, ya el equipo estaba esperando frente al autobús que les llevaría justo a donde tendrían su partido, la mayoría ya se encontraba ahí, solamente faltaban Tsubasa y Tomoe por llegar, Shinonome se encontraba impaciente por el hecho de que ambas aún no aparecían.

\- En serio ¿Cómo es que llegan tarde en un día tan importante? – Exclamó la peliazul con molestia.

\- No hay qué molestarse Shinonome-san. – Buscó calmarla Nozaki. – Seguro hubo un percance, ya llegarán en cualquier momento.

\- Ojalá, si es por alguna razón tonta, las voy a regañar. – Expresó ella con el ceño fruncido, finalmente al cabo de unos segundos las dos chicas aparecieron, Shinonome las encaró. – Hasta que llegan ¿por cuál razón tardaron?

\- Lo lamento Shinonome-san, me quedé dormida… - Exclamó Tsubasa con una sonrisa, la peliazul enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo te puedes quedar dormida?

\- Bueno… es que tuve un sueño raro, estaba festejando el año nuevo con todas y otras chicas y además era la novia de tu hermano y… - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Shinonome no entendía nada…

\- Ya no importa… las estábamos esperando, son las últimas en llegar.

\- Es verdad. – Taiga se acercó en ese momento. – Entiendo que estés relajada pero este es un juego importante, espero ver un poco más de trabajo de su parte.

\- Es verdad, lo lamento Shimazu-kun. – Se disculpó la castaña.

\- Si no hay nada más qué decir, es el momento de irnos, el conductor no puede esperar más.

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron todas, subiendo al autobús en ese momento junto a Taiga y Kakehashi. Ya entonces la profesora dio la señal al conductor para empezar a conducir, arrancando el vehículo y poniéndose en camino.

\- Estoy algo nerviosa… - Exclamó Ukita.

\- Yo igual, este es nuestro primer juego oficial en un torneo. – Comentó Nozaki.

\- En cambio, me encuentro muy emocionada, mi sangre está hirviendo. – Respondió Iwaki.

\- Todas están emocionadas a su manera. – Comentó Kakehashi con una pequeña risa. – Realmente trabajaron muy duro para llegar a esto.

\- En parte se lo debemos a Shimazu-san. – Nakano señaló al castaño, entonces se acercó simulando sostener un micrófono. – Algunas palabras para el periódico escolar.

\- … - Podría parecer un juego, pero el castaño asintió, se cruzó de brazos. – El día de hoy estamos en camino hacia un sitio importante, para conseguir una meta en la cual nos hemos esforzado durante varios días, luchamos y nos ensuciamos con tal de poder alcanzar este lugar, ahora mismo la derrota no es una opción, pasamos por demasiado como para perderlo todo en un solo día, de ese modo solo hay una posibilidad para todas, hay que ganar, debemos ganar y avanzar, y eso será un hecho, este torneo será de nosotros. – Apretó el puño mientras sonrió. – Chicas, es hora de dejar nuestra marca en el torneo y demostrar lo duro que trabajamos, vamos a ganar y demostrar que tan buenos somos ¡Lo haremos!

\- Eso fue hermoso. – Comentó Asada simulando limpiarse una lagrima.

\- No vamos a desperdiciar los esfuerzos de Shimazu-kun, vamos a ganar este partido y todos los que lleguen. – Expresó Tsubasa poniéndose a un lado. - ¡Somos el mejor equipo!

\- ¡Lo somos! – Le continuó Nozaki.

\- ¡Oooooh! – Soltó un rugido de batalla, a lo cual le siguieron Tomoe, Iwaki, Nozaki y poco a poco el resto se unió, Taiga se veía alegre de encontrarlas bastante decididas a ganar, ya el vehículo continuó para llegar a su destino.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron al sitio donde se hospedarían, no era más que un pequeño hotel barato pero con habitaciones suficientes para todos, ya que el vehículo se detuvo y empezaron a bajar junto con cosas, encontraron que no estaban solas en ese sitio, al mismo tiempo otro equipo llegó y uno que conocían bien.

\- Jinguji-san. – Seijo estaba ahí igualmente, la rubia miró a Tsubasa y las demás chicas.

\- Arihara, así que ustedes igual se quedarán aquí. – Comentó ella, la castaña se acercó para saludarla.

\- Ya vimos las líneas de los partidos, nos enfrentaremos a ustedes nuevamente, espero sea un buen juego. – Extendió su mano para un apretón, pero Jinguji la dejó al aire, caminando para entrar, el resto de su equipo la siguió sin decir nada, todas no se veían tan motivadas o alegres como ellas.

\- Seijo no se ve muy alegre de estar aquí. – Comentó Tomoe al acercarse.

\- Supongo que están totalmente enfocadas en el partido de mañana. – Respondió Taiga, viéndolas entrar para dejar sus cosas. – Por esta noche necesitan descansar, no es bueno para la mente y el cuerpo el estar preocupado por otras cosas y no concentrarse.

\- Es verdad… pero siento que deberíamos hacer algo, después de todos estamos todas aquí, por lo menos algo para divertirnos. – Comentó Tsubasa, entonces se llevó la mano al mentón para pensar.

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una cena conjunta con los dos equipos? – Sugirió Tomoe, la castaña miró a su amiga.

\- Esa es una buena idea, podemos invitar a las chicas de Seijo y convivir de esa forma con todas, llevarnos bien.

\- ¿Ellas aceptarán? Jinguji parece alguien bastante recta y enfocada. – Comentó Taiga, no muy seguro de cómo es que se lo pueda tomar ella.

\- Nos encargaremos de ello, Tomocchi ¿podrías decirle? Tú eres quien más ha hablado con ella – La pelinegra asintió ante la petición de la castaña, ahora solo había que prepararlo. - ¿Algo que podamos preparar aquí?

\- ¡Una parrillada! – Exclamó Iwaki, todas parecieron estar de acuerdo con ello.

\- Entonces será una. – Terminó de confirmas Taiga, se vieron alegres. – Para esta noche deberán tener todo completamente listo, así que espero lo consigan.

\- ¡Entendido! – Tsubasa terminó de confirmarlo todo. – Yo ayudaré a hacer la carne.

\- No permitan que Arihara se acerque a la parrilla. – Ordenó Taiga, la castaña vio a Taiga con un puchero.

\- ¡Por qué!

\- Razones sobran. – Respondió, sacando una risa de todas. Ya entonces empezaron a desempacar carne y preparar la parrilla y carbón, Kurashiki se acercó a Taiga.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó ella.

\- Necesito cargar estas bolsas de carbón, aunque puedo llevar dos en cada hombro, puede que haga falta una más.

\- Entendido, cargaré una. – Respondió ella. Entonces empezaron a bajar lo necesario del vehículo, bolsas de carbón, una hielera con la carne y verduras.

\- Esta convivencia deberá elevar un poco los ánimos ¿no lo crees? – Preguntó el castaño, Kurashiki se vio un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- Si, además ayuda a despejar la mente de preocupaciones, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es estar estresadas por el partido de mañana.

\- Es una gran razón, supongo que Arihara lo pensó por eso mismo. – Sonrió Taiga, ya entonces siguieron caminando en silencio, Kurashiki quería decir algo pero estaba algo nerviosa para conseguirlo, ya luego de respirar profundamente, habló.

\- E-Esto, Shimazu-san. – El castaño había dejado las bolsas de carbón en el suelo antes de voltear a verla.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Bueno, yo… hice un esfuerzo e invité a mi madre a ver el partido de mañana… no sé si ella venga, pero espero que de esta forma las cosas mejoren… quiero mostrarle que lo que hago no es ninguna pérdida de tiempo…

\- … Me alegra saber eso. – Sonrió el castaño, Kurashiki se sonrojó en ese momento. – Esa es una razón más para darlo todo mañana.

\- Es verdad… y no es todo lo que quería decir… - Taiga enarcó una ceja. – B-Bueno… no es algo muy importante… pero quisiera saber si mañana, después del partido… tengo algo que quiero demostrarte, pero será después de este, así que espéralo. – Expresó ella reuniendo todo el valor que tenía.

\- Entendido. – Asintió el castaño. – Si ganamos el partido, esperaré con gusto lo que quieras demostrarme, después de todo seguro todas querrán celebrar la victoria.

\- Es verdad… que no se te olvide ¿entendido? – Taiga asintió. – Bien, debemos continuar bajando cosas.

\- Vamos. – Continuaron con su trabajo. Kurashiki tenía algo planeado para después del partido, estaba un poco nerviosa y no sabía si iba a hacerlo, pero igual estaba completamente decidida a conseguirlo, ya entonces las preparaciones siguieron.

* * *

Cayó la noche, ya la carne y verduras estaban en el asador, Kakehashi supervisando todo y repartiendo platos junto a Iwaki, ya igual se les llegó el aviso a las de Seijo que estaban ahí. Tsubasa dio el paso al frente.

\- Espero que todas disfruten de esta parrillada y nos podamos llevar mejor, salud.

\- ¡Salud! – Exclamaron las chicas de Satogahama.

\- Salud… - En cambio las de Seijo no estaban muy animadas al respecto, se sentían más como si hubieran sido obligadas a asistir, Jinguji tampoco ayudaba, estando completamente seria en ese sitio.

\- No entiendo por qué estamos teniendo esta cena al aire libre… - Comentó ella.

\- Es cierto… - Shinonome le siguió estando a un lado. – Mañana es un día importante, no podemos relajarnos demasiado.

\- No digan eso. – Nozaki se acercó teniendo una sonrisa. – Esta cena es justamente para socializar y conocernos mejor antes del partido, somos pocos equipos femeninos, así que volvernos amigas es algo normal.

\- … No lo creo, todas coman rápido para irnos a dormir… - Respondió Jinguji antes de irse y escuchar la confirmación de su equipo, Nozaki le vio con preocupación, Taiga también observó de reojo en ese momento.

La parrillada continuó, las chicas de Satogahama estaban alrededor de la parrilla, disfrutando y comiendo mientras que las de Seijo se encontraban a un costado, en las escaleras y teniendo un ambiente más bien tétrico a su alrededor, Tomoe se acercó a ellas con una bandeja de carne.

\- Tengan más. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa mientras las chicas le veían con confusión. No muy lejos de ahí estaba Jinguji, completamente sola y alejada del resto, hace rato que terminó de comer, solamente esperaba, en ese momento Tsubasa se acercó a ella con un plato donde llevaba una salchicha asada.

\- Toma. – Expresó ella, la rubia le vio.

\- Gracias… - Depositó el plato a un lado, Tsubasa se sentó a un costado, las dos viendo al frente.

\- Fue una sorpresa que nos encontremos en el primer partido. – Tsubasa rompió el silencio en ese momento, Jinguji le vio de reojo. – Cuando Waka-san llegó con la hoja de posiciones, pareció algo del destino, nuestro primer partido como equipo fue contra Seijo, y ahora nos volvemos a encontrar, en esta ocasión en nuestro primer partido del torneo.

\- … Veo que se divierten demasiado. – Comentó Jinguji observando al frente, las chicas hablando y riendo frente a la parrilla.

\- Deberías intentarlo también. – Respondió Tsubasa, ganándose una mirada de la rubia oscura.

\- Creo que ya había quedado claro, nuestro equipo y el suyo son distintos, tuvimos una conversación antes donde lo afirmé. – Respondió Jinguji, Tsubasa recordó cierto momento, justo cuando ella y Tomoe se habían peleado, se encontró a Jinguji en una ocasión y hablaron juntas, fue justo ahí donde le dijo sobre los objetivos de Seijo, cosas como la amistad y el compañerismo no es algo que esté en sus planes.

\- Yo creo que es algo necesario para formar un buen equipo. – Respondió Tsubasa mirando al cielo, las estrellas brillaban en ese momento, dando una vista bastante hermosa. – si hasta ahora hemos podido llegar bastante lejos es debido al hecho de que confiamos bastante las unas a las otras, si lograras verlo de esa forma, todo cambiaría totalmente.

\- Es una estupidez.

\- No lo es. – Escucharon una tercera voz, Taiga se acercó a ellas, mirando fijamente a Jinguji. – Yo he sido la persona que más las ha observado de cerca, ha sido un proceso bastante largo y engorroso, puede que apenas estamos comenzando pero todas han llegado a progresar de una gran forma, si buscar despreciar todo el trabajo duro diciendo que el compañerismo y la amistad no es algo bueno para un equipo, entonces solamente deberemos demostrarte lo equivocada que estás, antes de darte cuenta, solo tendrás una opción y sabes muy bien cual es.

\- … - Jinguji no dijo ante las palabras del castaño, simplemente se levantó, dejando su plato a un lado y sin tocar. – Muchas gracias por la comida. – Y entonces se fue.

\- Jinguji-san… - Tsubasa se vio un poco triste. – Creo que eso fue un poco duro de tu parte Shimazu-kun.

\- No dije nada que fuera mentira. – Se defendió este, ya mirando a Tsubasa. – Arihara, el béisbol puede reunir distintas formas de trabajo, cada equipo tiene su propio estilo y no es algo en lo que podamos meternos, entiendo bastante bien por qué Jinguji piensa de esa forma, he revisado las estadísticas de Seijo, son buenas pero les falta algo si quieren llegar más lejos, justamente es algo que les demostraremos en nuestro partido de mañana, por eso estaré contando contigo y el resto.

-… Si, lo haremos. – Expresó la castaña con seriedad, Taiga sonrió. – Y… pues, quiero decirte algo más.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Taiga, Tsubasa en ese momento se puso un poco nerviosa.

\- Mañana… una vez terminemos el partido, quisiera demostrarte algo, así que… si ganamos, espéralo. – El castaño estaba sintiendo un deja vú en ese momento.

\- Entendido. – Expresó él, Tsubasa se vio más alegre al respecto, ahora solo podía esperar a que todo saliera bien y pudieran ganar.

En otro lado, Tomoe estaba recogiendo platos cuando una de las chicas de Seijo se acercó a ella, aquella chica de cabello castaño corto.

\- E-Esto, espera. – la detuvo, la pelinegra volteó a verla. - ¿Eres Kawakita? La que Sayaka entrenó.

\- Si.

\- Bueno, soy de Seijo, mi nombre es Makino, solo quiero saber algo… - La chica se tomó unos segundos de silencio. - ¿Cómo fue que empezó a entrenarte? – Tomoe enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo? Si les causé algún problema, entonces…

\- No es nada de eso. – Makino la detuvo. – Solo quisiera saber la razón, ella no es alguien que entrene a una persona… - Tomoe entendió la situación, sonrió suavemente.

\- Se puede decir que la forcé un poco. – Respondió ella, Makino la vio con asombro.

\- ¿La forzaste?

\- Si… quizás ahora te parezca que es alguien inalcanzable pero no es el caso, ella amablemente accedió a ayudarme cuando se lo pedí en mi momento más bajo. – Comentó Tomoe, recordando aquellos momentos. – Puede que haya pasado por algunos problemas en ese tiempo, pero supe arreglarlo y ella fue alguien estricta pero bastante buena explicando, seguro si se lo pidieras, podría ayudarte si fallas en algo.

\- Yo… - Makino se quedó callada, jamás imaginó que Jinguji haría algo así, Tomoe solamente sonrió mientras pasó a un lado de ella, quizás tenía bastante qué pensar al respecto.

Finalmente llegó el momento de dormir, Kakehashi estaba a punto de apagar las luces y todas ya estaban acostadas en su futones, Taiga se encontraba en otra habitación debido a ser el único chico en ese sitio por lo que no tenía otra opción.

\- Apagaré las luces. – Anunció la profesora antes de hacerlo. Ya entonces todo quedó oscuro y en silencio, todas empezaron a dormir, al menos eso parecía, unos segundos después Nakano habló.

\- Escuché que las chicas que firmaron a favor de nuestra petición, vendrán mañana a apoyarnos.

\- Igual le dije a mi madre, va a venir a verme mañana. – Comentó Ukita.

\- La mía también… - Kurashiki expresó. Pasaron unos segundos más de silencio, Iwaki se levantó.

\- Debo ir al baño… - Anunció, entonces Kurashiki también.

\- Yo igual.

\- Y yo. – Waka igual se levantó.

\- ¿No habías ido antes? – Preguntó Tsukumo, la pelinegra se vio atrapada. Justo entonces Nozaki se levantó y buscó alcanzar su bate, todas la vieron, quedándose paralizada.

\- Esto… pensé que podría practicar un poco más… - Expresó mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa.

\- Supongo que todas están nerviosas al final. – Comentó Asada con una risa.

\- ¿No lo estás? – Preguntó Tsukumo.

\- ¿Por quién me toman? Claro que lo estoy.

\- Supongo que es inevitable. – Respondió Tomoe, en ese momento Tsubasa abrió los ojos.

\- Chicas… puedo aprovechar este momento para decirles algo… - Todas se quedaron calladas, entonces vieron a la castaña. - … Gracias… por haber llegado conmigo a este punto… en serio, muchas gracias… - Estaba sintiendo ganas de llorar, todas sonrieron.

\- No hay necesidad de agradecernos, todas quisimos llegar aquí. – Respondió Tomoe.

\- Es cierto, deberíamos agradecerte a ti por habernos arrastrado aquí. – Expresó Nozaki con una sonrisa, Tsubasa puso una pequeña expresión de asombro antes de sonreír.

\- Todas realmente son mis queridas amigas… - Ya entonces volvió a cubrirse con su sabana, el resto igual regresaron, listas para dormir, Kakehashi sonrió al verlas y se propuso a descansar. Justo afuera, junto a la puerta se encontraba Taiga apoyado en la pared, estaba cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- (Supongo que no era necesario quedarme aquí en caso de quisieran salir a practicar un poco más para detenerlas…) – Pensó para sus adentros, se acercó a la ventana, viendo el cielo nocturno y las estrellas. – (Mañana… será un día decisivo para todos nosotros, vamos a dar el primer paso que definirá que tan lejos llegaremos… será nuestro primer escalón para alcanzar nuestros sueños…)

Todas tenían mucho qué pensar, los nervios y la ansiedad podían ser reemplazados por sentimientos positivos, ya a la mañana siguiente empezaría la ceremonia y entonces las chicas comenzarían su largo camino para perseguir aquello que tanto añoran…

* * *

Llegó la mañana, ya frente al estadio se encontraban los equipos, una furgoneta llegó en ese momento, de ahí bajaron 12 chicas.

\- Espero que no hayamos llegado tarde. – Expresó una de ellas, Hase María la cual estaba un poco preocupada de que hayan llegado tarde.

\- Veo que apenas están empezando la ceremonia. – Respondió una de tez morena y cabello oscuro.

\- Muchas gracias profesor, por traernos. – Expresó una chica de cabellos morados atado con dos trenzas.

\- No es nada, fue lo más rápido que pude llegar.

\- Finalmente estamos aquí, apoyemos al equipo de nuestra escuela. – Expresó una de cabello purpura con un fleco alto y enrollado. – No hay tiempo que perder chicas, ellas necesitarán todos nuestros ánimos. – Expresó con una sonrisa segura.

\- Vamos con todo~ - Levantó su mano una de largo cabello rojizo mientras ya hacían su camino al estadio. Justo en este, los equipos estaban en el campo, la ceremonia ya estaba dando inicio.

\- Devolviendo la bandera de campeonato, la preparatoria Kogetsu. – Anunció el maestro de ceremonias, Taiga se mantenía a un costado por detrás del palco junto a Kakehashi, las demás chicas observaban.

\- ¿Se enfrentaron a ellas? – preguntó la profesora, Taiga asintió.

\- Según investigaciones de Nakano, la preparatoria Kaio era la campeona, eso hasta el torneo del año pasado donde Kogetsu les terminó derrotando, según vi, su capitana, Reina Kusakari es alguien considerada un prodigio del béisbol, pero se vieron superados por Kousaka Tsubaki y su equipo.

\- Entiendo… será un torneo difícil. – Expresó Kakehashi, viendo que igual justamente las excampeonas estaban participando también. Kousaka pasó adelante para entregar la bandera, Tsubasa la vio fijamente.

\- (Esta será nuestra oportunidad… Shimazu-san, obsérvanos, pondremos todo lo que nos enseñaste en juego)

\- Sin más preámbulos, damos inicio al torneo de veranos de béisbol femenino. – Terminó de anunciar el maestro de ceremonias, los equipos salieron del campo, Taiga ya estaba en el asiento donde van los jugadores de reserva, estando como su entrenador.

\- El primer partido enfrentará a la preparatoria Satogahama contra la preparatoria Seijo. – Se anunció en el altavoz, llegó el momento.

\- ¡Arihara-san, vinimos a apoyarlas! – Las 12 chicas ya estaban en asientos cercanos, Tsubasa la vio, también se encontraban las madres de Ukita y Kurashiki, más el hermano de Waka.

\- Gracias por venir, ya verán que ganaremos. – Ya entonces fueron a su lado, entrando al espacio de los asientos, Taiga estaba ahí.

\- Chicas, llegó el momento… no es el momento de estar nerviosas.

\- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. – Respondió Iwaki. – Antes estaba ahí arriba animando, ahora encontrarme aquí como jugadora se siente extraño.

\- Si hay mucha gente… - Expresó Ukita mirando a todos lados.

\- Pero ya estamos aquí… hay qué hacerlo. – Expresó Kurashiki seriedad, Nozaki asintió.

\- Chicas, este es nuestro momento, vamos a darlo todo. – Comentó Tsubasa con seguridad, todas asintieron.

\- Espero un buen juego… salgan ahí y denlo todo. – Terminó de expresar Taiga con una sonrisa seguridad.

\- ¡Si! – Expresaron todas, entonces ya fueron llamadas, corriendo al centro del campo, encontrándose los dos equipos al frente, todas tenían reacciones mixtas en sus rostros pero un solo pensamiento, iban ahí para ganar.

\- ¡Tengamos un buen juego! – Expresaron todas. El sol brillaba con todo, ahora todo había empezado, marcador cero a cero, Satogahama salió para su primer partido…

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: No tenía otra forma para hacer el especial y seguir la historia, al menos salió bien y si ya tomamos el hecho de que Tsubasa no sabe cocinar, igual es un bullying divertido que le aplicamos jaja, sobre la presidenta y Taiga, ya pronto llegará, y me sumo a las menciones, espero la captes ;D**

**El Redentor 777: Si fue una fiesta de locos, viendo como actuaron, no me sorprendería que Tomoe, el el futuro sea una bebedora compulsiva jaja, se pasaron la verdad.**

**Bien, finalmente el torneo empieza, me tomé la libertad de alargar diálogos presentados en el anime durante la parrillada con Seijo para hacer que Taiga encajara, además de que tanto Kurashiki como Tsubasa tienen algo que decirle una vez termine el partido ¿que será? ¿Acaso algo relacionado a sus sentimientos hacia él? Todo eso y más será demostrado ya muy pronto, tendremos el desarrollo del partido contra Seijo para el siguiente cap, esperen algo emocionante, espero que hayan pasado el fin de año con buenas vibras y nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	18. Vs Seijo 1

El partido dio inicio. Por arrojar una moneda, Satogahama tuvo la oportunidad de batear primero, de ese modo empezaron para pararse en la zona de bateo, Taiga observó todo desde el banco de sustitutos, igualmente Kakehashi estaba ahí y las chicas se preparaban para batear.

\- Esta es la oportunidad, no hay que desperdiciarla. – Expresó el castaño, todas asintieron.

\- Buena suerte a todas. – las animó la profesora. En ese momento ya empezaron, Jinguji ya se encontraba en el montículo del pitcher, la primera en salir a batear fue Nozaki.

\- (Debo marcar el inicio) – Pensó la rubia. Jinguji se preparó para realizar el primer lanzamiento, lo hizo en aquel momento, Nozaki intentó dar un hit pero fue strike, aquello no dejó que la asustara o pusiera nerviosa. El segundo lanzamiento se realizó, en esta ocasión logró darle aunque no voló demasiado, Nozaki corrió lo suficiente para llegar a primera debido a un descuido de una de las jugadores de Seijo.

\- ¡Bien Yuuki-chan! – Animó Tsubasa, la rubia se mostraba aliviada.

\- Comenzó bien. – Expresó Kakehashi.

\- Ciertamente es una buena señal, pero no podemos confiarnos demasiado. – Respondió Taiga. En aquel momento pasó ahora Tsukumo, ella se mantuvo seria y mirando la pelota mientras esperaba a que Jinguji lanzara, no pasaron segundos para que lo hiciera, Tsukumo descubrió que iba un poco desviada por lo que no bateó, recibiendo un ball.

\- Tsk. – Jinguji chasqueó la lengua, realizando el segundo lanzamiento, esta ocasión si realizó un strike, la pelinegra agudizó sus ojos. Jinguji lanzó nuevamente, esta ocasión Tsukumo pudo conseguir un hit, volando un poco más alto. - ¡Por la izquierda!

La jugadora de Seijo que estaba en esa posición asintió, yendo directo a donde Jinguji señaló y entonces persiguió la pelota, no la pudo agarrar en primera pero sí pudo arrojar justo a donde iba Nozaki, la rubia se vio un poco atrapada, acelerando para alcanzar segunda base, aunque no lo logró, siendo el primer out.

\- Estuvo cerca… - Exclamó por lo bajo, regresando con las demás.

\- Lo hiciste bien. – le animó Tsubasa. Ahora pasó la siguiente, Nakano ya estaba lista para batear en ese momento, Jinguji la vio y no perdió tiempo para lanzar, la periodista no tuvo tiempo para batear y dejó pasar la pelota aunque fue un strike.

\- Alguien está con energías el día de hoy. – Expresó antes de volver a ponerse en posición. Jinguji volvió a lanzar, en esta ocasión Nakano tuvo otro plan y decidió ir por el toque, esto desconcertó a las jugadoras cercanas de Seijo, Jinguji debía poner orden.

\- ¡Vayan por la pelota! – Fue tarde cuando Makino la recogió y arrojó a tercera base donde iba Tsukumo, la jugadora en esa zona terminó por perder la pelota y se alejó, momento que la pelinegra aprovechó y corrió directo para marcar una carrera, una jugadora de Seijo cercana a la pelota la recogió y arrojó, más no fue suficiente, Tsukumo logró llegar a base.

\- ¡Nuestra primera carrera! – Las chicas expresaron su emoción, Taiga también apretó su puño mientras sonreía.

\- Lo siento Jinguji-san… - Expresó la jugadora que perdió la pelota, la capitana de Seijo no dijo nada, debían seguir concentradas en el juego.

\- Lo hiciste genial Tsukumo-senpai. – Expresó Tsubasa, la pelinegra asintió. Ahora pasaría la siguiente, Ukita ya estaba para batear, aunque se encontraba un poco nerviosa, el hecho de que su madre la observara le daba fuerzas.

Jinguji hizo el primer lanzamiento, Ukita se esforzó por batear para solo terminar en un strike, eso no dejó que la desanimara ni asustara, ya entonces nuevamente lo intentó y bateó, segundo strike.

\- ¡Tú puedes Ukita-san! – las demás chicas comenzaron a animarla, la castaña ya miró fijamente a la pelota, Jinguji realizó el tercer lanzamiento, Ukita puso todas sus fuerzas en esta ocasión y logró darle, eso sorprendió a la castaña.

\- ¡Corre! – Escuchó los gritos de sus amigas para que empezara a correr, Ukita se apresuró para llegar a primera base, aunque su hit no fue demasiado fuerte, este llegó justo donde estaba Jinguji la cual lo agarró y tiró a primera base, siendo agarrado, ocasionando su out.

\- ¡Tíralo a tercera! – ordenó la castaña, de ese modo la pelota ahora fue a tercera donde Nakano intentaba llegar, al final ella igual terminó ponchada, acabando con una sola carrera en su primer intento.

\- Eso estuvo cerca. – Exclamó María mientras estaba con el resto de las chicas que fueron a apoyar.

\- No debería haber problema, van ganando hasta el momento ¿no? – Exclamó la pelirroja, de nombre Honjo Chikage.

\- Es cierto, hay que tomárselo con calma. – Respondió la rubia del moño, Aisaka Koko.

\- No considero que haya que confiarse demasiado, no sabemos que pueda pasar. – Respondió la pelinegra de cabello largo, Tsukishima Yui.

\- Fueron entrenando por Shimazu Taiga ¿no? – Respondió la de cabello purpura con el fleco alto, Izumida Kyoka.

\- ¿Tienes interés en él Izumida-san? – Preguntó la de piel morena, Komugi Akino.

\- Solo algo de curiosidad, un delincuente como él reformándose para entrenar un equipo de chicas y llegar hasta el torneo, es una gran historia. – Expresó con una sonrisa.

\- Espero que puedan continuar así… - Imploró María por lo bajo. En otro sitio, una gran más arriba se encontraba Kousaka Tsubaki pero no estaba sola, alguien más le estaba acompañando a su lado.

\- Ese es el equipo que entrenó Shimazu Taiga. – Señaló a las chicas de Satogahama. – No lo hacen nada mal para ser novatas.

\- Ya veo… Shimazu Taiga… finalmente te he encontrado… - Esta figura formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Regresando al partido, era el turno para Seijo de batear, las chicas tomaron sus posiciones, quedando Nozaki y Ukita como sustitutos, el resto se puso en sus respectivos puestos con Kurashiki como pitcher, la pelirroja inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

\- (Puedo hacerlo…) – Pensó, pasando la primera jugadora de Seijo a batear, Kurashiki se concentró en todo lo posible para hacer su primer lanzamiento, Taiga observó profundamente.

\- Está concentrada… - Comentó por lo bajo. En aquel momento lanzó la pelota, consiguiendo el primer strike, un buen comienzo. Ya nuevamente miró y lanzó la segunda, otro strike. – Lo que esperaba…

Kurashiki no perdió el tiempo y lanzó el tercero, consiguiendo el out, las chicas se mostraron alegres, ella igual sonrió suavemente.

\- (Madre… espero estés viendo, esto es por lo que me he esforzado) – Pensó mientras nuevamente volvía a concentrarse, su madre miraba con asombro el desempeño de su hija en ese momento.

Pasó otra jugadora de Seijo, Kurashiki repitió el mismo proceso, logrando el segundo out, en aquel momento Taiga observó algo raro.

\- (Las chicas de Seijo no se ven tan activas como pensaba…) – En ocasiones las observaba distraídas y desconcentradas, además de que Jinguji estaba ejerciendo más presión de lo normal.

\- Jinguji-san… - La jugadora solo pudo pasar a un lado de su capitana cuando esta fue para batear, Kurashiki se concentró, si lograba conseguir el tercer out, podrían volver a batear, realizó su lanzamiento, pero no contó con algo.

\- Rayos. – Exclamó siendo demasiado tarde, Jinguji bateó en ese momento, la pelota voló demasiado alto que se fue casi hasta zona de home run pero aterrizó antes, en aquel sitio estaba Tsukumo, Jinguji corrió con todo para no recibir el out, mientras Tsukumo devolvía la pelota justo a segunda base donde estaba Asada, la castaña ya había llegado a estar safe.

\- Eso estuvo cerca. – Exclamó la pelimorada. En un solo tiro Jinguji había atravesado dos bases, no podían descuidarse. Ahora le tocó a Makino batear, quería aprovechar la oportunidad generada por su compañera para batear así que se concentró, dejó pasar la primera pelota y en la segunda pudo golpearla, consiguiendo un hit medianamente bueno, el momento que Jinguji aprovechó para correr con todas sus fuerzas, Tsubasa se dio cuenta.

\- ¡Rápido, por aquí! – Exclamó la castaña, Shinonome pudo recoger la pelota y arrojarla hacia Tsubasa para llegar a hacer out, pero fue tarde, Jinguji logró marcar, ahora estaban empatadas.

\- Ya tienen una carrera. – Exclamó Kakehashi con algo de preocupación, Taiga agudizó su mirada.

Llegó la siguiente chica, algo que no representó problemas para Kurashiki y consiguieron el tercer out, cambiando nuevamente. Jinguji estaba otra vez en el montículo y Shinonome batearía en esta ocasión.

\- (No puedo permitir que esto suceda, debemos ganar) – Pensó Jinguji mientras lanzó la pelota, no contó con que la pelinegra pudiera golpearla y esta voló, iba bastante alto. - ¡Persigan la pelota!

Las chicas de Seijo estaban completamente desorientadas e intentaban seguir la pelota, cosa que se les complicaba, viendo como Shinonome pudo llegar a segunda base sin problemas.

\- ¿No creen que algo les está sucediendo? – Preguntó Iwaki, observando como jugaban.

\- Yo igual me he dado cuenta, no parece que jueguen como siempre. – Expresó Waka.

\- Shimazu-kun ¿sabes algo? – Preguntó Tsubasa, el castaño no tenía una idea clara pero si algunas conjeturas.

\- Supongo que el estrés está empezando a afectar a Jinguji. – Respondió Taiga. – Lo vimos el día de ayer cuando hablamos con ella, no se encuentra en su mejor condición mental, parece que el hecho de querer buscar la victoria con todas sus fuerzas no permite que realice un desempeño habitual y esa preocupación se ha pasado al resto de su equipo.

\- ¿Les está pasando eso? – Tsubasa se veía preocupada por Jinguji, no quería jugar de ese modo con ella.

\- Este es un asunto de ella, si puede recuperarse o no, depende solo de ella misma. – Fue todo lo que respondió Taiga, el juego debía continuar. Waka pasó a continuación para batear, pasó un solo strike para que nuevamente pudieran golpear Hit, avanzando nuevamente y Shinonome corriendo con todo, marcaron la segunda carrera, Jinguji se veía bastante molesta.

\- Sayaka, quizás deberíamos... – Una de sus compañeras quiso hablarle pero ella simplemente se dio la vuelta.

\- Vuelve a tu puesto. – Ordenó, la chica se puso nerviosa y se fue. – (Esto no puede pasar otra vez, no lo permitiré)

\- Parece que las cosas serán así… - Taiga soltó un suspiro, Kakehashi le vio.

\- ¿Qué viste?

\- Jinguji está llegando a su límite, parece que no aceptará sugerencias de sus compañeras y piensa que lo puede hacer todo sola, si sigue así, terminará perdiendo de forma lamentable contra nosotros, y pensar que anteriormente pudo derrotarnos y se veía más calmada.

\- No quiero que eso suceda. – Exclamó Tomoe, acercándose a él. – Jinguji-san no es así, me ayudó aunque podía estar ocupada y le estoy muy agradecida, quiero hacer algo por ella.

\- … Solo hay una forma de conseguirlo. – Expresó Taiga, la pelinegra le vio con algo de curiosidad.

\- ¿Cuál es? – El castaño sonrió en ese momento.

\- ¿Acaso no saben la respuesta? Solo salgan ahí afuera y jueguen, demuestren la razón por la cual están aquí y transmítansela por medio de sus jugadas.

\- … Es verdad, es lo que debo hacer. – Exclamó Tomoe. – Ayudaré a Jinguji-san a mi manera.

\- Todas lo haremos. – Respondió Tsubasa acercándose en ese momento. – Haremos de este juego algo mucho más divertido.

\- Es lo que quiero ver. – Exclamó Taiga sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes. – Salgan ahí afuera y muestren lo divertido que es el béisbol.

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron las dos.

Asada fue la siguiente en batear, la pelimorada se puso atenta a la pelota, dejando pasar un strike primeramente, normalmente ella buscaría un toque pero este era un juego importante, si no lo daba todo, de nada iba a valer llegar hasta ahí, optó por el hit.

\- ¡Ahí va! – Exclamó, logrando darle a la pelota, corrió para primera base, para su mala suerte, la pelota fue lo suficientemente bajó para ser capturada, siendo el primer out. – Que mala suerte~

\- Aquí voy. – Iwaki fue la siguiente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esperó a la pelota. – Golpearé esto con todas mis fuerzas. – Jinguji lanzó la pelota, con un rugido fuerte, Iwaki logró darle, la pelota empezó a volar y ella corrió para llegar a primera base, Waka pudo estar en tercera en ese momento.

\- Así se hace~ - Exclamó la chica de largo cabello color melocotón, Hanayama Emi.

\- A este ritmo, las chicas van a ganar. – Comentó la chica de largo cabello negro, Nagai Kanako.

\- Sería increíble que puedan continuar así, hay que apoyarlas más, - Animó la chica del cabello enroscado con bollos, Nitta Minako.

Al final se dieron los tres outs y nuevamente cambiaron de posiciones, Kurashiki miró fijamente a la jugadora que pasó a batear.

\- (De momento sigo bien, si continúo lanzando de esta forma…) – Se preparó, lanzando en ese momento, pudo marcar un primer strike, aunque sintió algo en su mano. - ¿Hmmm?

Se la revisó, como un pequeño dolor punzante surgió en ese momento pero no le dio importancia, nuevamente lanzó para marcar el segundo strike, aquel dolor volvió.

\- (¿Qué es eso?) – Se preguntó, después de aquello el partido continuó desarrollándose sin mucho más, Seijo logró marcar otra carrera antes de recibir los tres outs y entonces cambiar de posiciones.

\- Kurashiki. – En aquel momento Taiga se acercó a la pelirroja la cual estaba bebiendo agua.

\- Shimazu-san ¿ocurre algo?

\- He estado viendo que te revisas la mano ¿pasa algo? – preguntó, ella se mostró sorprendida que pudiera darse cuenta.

\- No es nada, solamente siendo un poco de dolor mientras estoy lanzando, pero no es nada grave. – El castaño enarcó una ceja.

\- No lo creo, si lo fuerzas demasiado, podrías lesionarte. – Respondió y hablaba justo porque igualmente ha vivido lo mismo cuando jugaba.

\- No es muy importante, lo juro. – Respondió ella, quería seguir jugando pero Taiga no podía evitar pensar en que algo podría ocurrir si permitía que siguiera lanzando.

\- ¿Estás totalmente segura? Si llego a ver qué pasa algo grave, no dudaré en sustituirte.

\- Lo juro. – Respondió ella, Taiga no tuvo de otra que confiar en sus palabras, anteponiendo más la importancia del juego para todas, solo esperaba que no se equivocara.

Tsubasa pasó en esta ocasión para batear, Jinguji la vio con seriedad.

\- Arihara Tsubasa… - Murmuró por lo bajo, la castaña mantenía una sonrisa segura mientras sostenía el bate.

\- Jinguji-san, esto es divertido ¿no? – Preguntó, la capitana de Seijo se mostró algo confundida. – Estamos jugando juntas, hay que disfrutarlo lo mejor que podamos.

\- No me digas eso, no soy como ustedes. – Exclamó ella mientras lanzó la pelota, Tsubasa logró golpearla, yendo bastante lejos, las jugadoras de Seijo solo pudieron observar lo alto que iba, antes de darse cuenta, había salido del campo, era un home run.

\- ¡Así se hace Arihara-san! – Exclamaron las chicas de las gradas, empezaron a marcar más carreras, consiguiendo una clara ventaja, Jinguji solo pudo bajar la mirada, se veía bastante desconcertada con lo sucedido, las demás chicas de Seijo intentaron acercarse pero se le observaba inalcanzable.

\- Bien hecho Tsubasa-chan. – Tomoe abrazó a su amiga, algo a lo cual se fueron sumando las demás al abrazo.

\- La victoria es posible… - Pensó taiga, ya estaban consiguiendo un buen puntaje en aquel momento.

Nuevamente llegó el momento de Seijo para batear, Kurashiki se encontraba en el montículo, revisó su mano esperando que todo esté bien. Ya entonces se preparó para lanzar, al momento que lo hizo, el dolor se volvió mayor, la pelota no voló con mucha fuerza, siendo aprovechado por la jugadora de Seijo para batear.

\- Rayos… - Exclamó la pelirroja por lo bajo, Taiga ya estaba totalmente seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no deseaba que aquello empeorara, lástima que fue demasiado tarde, Kurashiki empezó a sujetarse la mano en dolor.

\- ¡Kurashiki-senpai! – Tsubasa y las demás chicas fueron a verla, taiga también tuvo que salir al campo, pidiendo tiempo fuera.

\- Tsk… - Se veía algo de inflamación en la parte de su muñeca, el castaño lo sabía.

\- Te forzaste demasiado. – Expresó Taiga, Kurashiki le vio con algo de decepción en su rostro. – No me dejas otra opción, pero tendremos que sustituirte, Nozaki, es tu turno.

\- ¿Yo? – La rubia se vio con asombro. – Espera, aún no he perfeccionado totalmente mis lanzamientos.

\- No tenemos otra opción, hazlo. – Exclamó el castaño, en ese momento Kurashiki se acercó a ella.

\- Te lo dejo a ti, sé que puedes hacerlo. – Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, Nozaki seguía dudando un poco pero iba a confiar en las palabras de la pelirroja.

\- Lo haré.

\- Gracias… - Agradeció Kurashiki, en aquel momento, fue acompañada por Taiga para ir a la banca, ahí iba a necesitar que le bajen la inflamación, Kakehashi se encargaría con el agua fría y una toalla húmeda. – Yo… quería seguir jugando.

\- Hiciste más que suficiente, todas están agradecidas con tu esfuerzo. – Exclamó Taiga con una pequeña sonrisa. – Es el momento de que puedan continuar, no podemos detenernos.

El juego continuó, ya iban a la mitad de las entradas y Satogahama estaba ganando, si Seijo podría recuperarse o no, dependería totalmente de ellas…

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Si algo de pasar más allá de la segunda ronda, es algo que no puedo adelantar aún, ya esta parte la hago con mayores referencias a lo visto en el anime y unos cuantos cambios, ya con lo demás, es algo que deberán leer.**

**Ninja Britten 11: No detenemos lo de Tsubasa jaja y respecto a lo de ella y Kurashiki, ya igual digo que no pasará mucho tiempo para que al menos una llegue a confesar sus sentimientos, no quiero adelantar muchas cosas tampoco jaja.**

**Bueno, vamos a dividir este partido en dos caps, en el siguiente vamos a terminarlo y eso sería como que la parte final correspondiente al anime pero tampoco me detendré ahí, veremos muchas cosas por delante y puede que hayan sorpresas, quizás digo demasiado, quizás no, pero de todo puede pasar e incluso en este partido puede ocurrir alguna sorpresa, ya lo verán jaja.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap entonces, saludos.**


	19. Vs Seijo 2

Kurashiki terminó lesionándose la mano lo cual constó para Taiga el reemplazarla por Nozaki, a pesar de que ella no estaba totalmente segura de hacerlo, pero las palabras de ánimo de Taiga y la pelirroja le dieron la fuerza suficiente para subir al montículo e intentarlo, estaba segura de que todo el entrenamiento que realizó iba a rendir frutos en ese momento.

\- Parece que Kurashiki-senpai fue reemplazada… ¿estará bien? – Preguntó Hase con preocupación.

\- No hay problemas. – Respondió Honjo de forma relajada. – Ella es más dura de lo que aparenta.

\- Esperemos que Nozaki-san pueda conseguirlo. – Comentó Tsukishima mientras volvían a dirigir sus miradas al juego.

Kurashiki estaba observando todo desde la banca, tenía una toalla húmeda cubriendo su mano derecha para que baje la inflamación, se le observaba algo de ansiedad en su rostro.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa por si no puede? – Preguntó Taiga a su lado.

\- … Solo un poco, sé que Nozaki-san se ha esforzado por mejorar, pero…

\- Todo irá bien. – Le interrumpió el castaño. – Tú, más que nada has visto sus esfuerzos y apoyado en todo lo posible, yo confío en que ella podrá, debes hacer lo mismo. – La pelirroja bajó el rostro unos segundos, se sintió un poco molesta por haber dudado de su amiga, ya entonces levantó la mirada.

\- Confiaré en ella.

\- Hagámoslo. – Sonrió, Kurashiki se sonrojó por unos momentos pero no era tiempo para eso, regresó su mirada al partido para concentrarse.

La rubia ya estaba lista, tenía la pelota en la mano y miraba al frente, Waka le estaba dando las señales para el siguiente tiro, ella asintió.

\- (He estado entrenando para este momento… no puedo fallar) – Se concentró lo mejor que pudo, ya entonces alzó el pie y lanzó, la jugadora de Seijo fue agarrada desprevenida en ese momento al ver que lanzaba con la zurda.

\- ¿Eh? – Intentó batear pero pasó de largo, la pelota fue rápida, un primer strike, la pelota fue devuelta a Nozaki la cual siguió con su concentración, no dejó tiempo para descansar cuando logró el segundo, Taiga sonrió al verla.

\- Ahí está lo que estaba buscando. – Comentó por lo bajo.

El tercer strike se logró, consiguiendo el out, Nozaki no podía creer que lo logró viéndose el asombro en su rostro, ya entonces una sonrisa se formó en ella.

\- Seguiré así.

\- Tsk. – Jinguji, por su parte chasqueó la lengua, se veía bastante estresada en ese momento por la sorpresa, el resto de sus jugadoras tampoco ayudaba en el ambiente tétrico que había en su banca, la castaña ya se encontraba en un punto donde no resistía más el seguir perdiendo. - ¿Qué está pasando? No hemos podido conseguir nada.

\- Sayaka, deberías calmarte, si sigues así… - Makino intentó calmarla pero ella volteó a verla con un rostro de molestia.

\- No puedo calmarme, no después de todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho para llegar hasta aquí, nuestro objetivo es ganar, no hay otra cosa más.

\- … Sayaka… - Bajó la mirada, no había forma de dialogar con ella.

Cambiaron de posiciones, ya ahora Satogahama regresó para batear, pasando primero Tsukumo, ella se mantuvo pasiva mientras Jinguji realizaba su tiro, la castaña no se esperó que ella le diera a la pelota y esta saliera volando, ya había perdido su calma, viéndose frustración en su rostro.

\- ¡Vayan por ella! – Gritó hacia las demás jugadoras, de ese modo dos intentaron conseguir la pelota pero el hecho de casi chocar hizo que la perdieran, en eso le dio la oportunidad a Tsukumo de avanzar dos bases antes de detenerse.

La siguiente era Ukita, estaba un poco nerviosa pero sabiendo que su madre la estaba observando, no podía acobardarse, sujetó el bate con fuerza, Jinguji realizó el tiro, la dejó pasar en la primera, un strike, pero no dejó que eso la preocupara, ya con los ojos entrecerrados se preparó, cuando Jinguji tiró la pelota, un solo sonido se pudo escuchar. Ukita logró darle a la pelota que empezó a volar, se vio sorprendida pero no podía perder el tiempo, empezó a correr, fue un esfuerzo que le llevó a alcanzar la primera base.

\- Lo hice… - Exclamó por lo bajo, tan feliz como agitada que estaba, sentía mucha emoción por haberlo conseguido. En otro lado, eso dio la oportunidad a Tsukumo para correr con todo, la pelinegra tenía tanta velocidad que pasó rápidamente a tercera y se dirigía directamente a marcar carrera, una jugadora de Seijo recogió la pelota y arrojó a base, Tsukumo tuvo que barrerse segundos antes hasta llegar, alzando bastante polvo, se vio que su pie tocó base, lograron otra carrera, las chicas lo celebraban.

Jinguji simplemente bajó el rostro, se le observaba cansada, Makino la observó con bastante preocupación, de ese modo no tuvo de otra que pedir tiempo fuera, ya entonces fueron a su banca para tomar agua.

\- Sayaka… ¿Realmente es tan importante ganar? Te has presionado bastante que ya no juegas como siempre, debes calmarte.

\- No puedo calmarme… - Respondió ella por lo bajo. – He practicado mucho por este momento, no tengo otra cosa en mente…

\- Yo… - Makino apretó los dientes, si era el momento para expresarle lo que tenía en mente, no podía darse otra oportunidad. – Quiero que no juegues tu sola. – En ese momento la castaña levantó la mirada.

\- … Yo… ¿jugar sola?

\- Así es. – Respondió la otra. – Somos un equipo, si somos fuertes es porque todas hemos llegado hasta aquí, creo… que tenemos la culpa porque dependimos de ti todo este tiempo, te pusimos esta carga muy pesada, ya no será así, ahora quiero que todas compartamos lo mismo, carguemos con el juego como un equipo, algo que debimos haber hecho desde el principio.

\- Makino… - Jinguji miró al resto de sus compañeras, estas asintieron mientras sonreían, en ese momento fue que las palabras de Tsubasa llegaron a su mente, ya entonces sonrió. – Enserio… supongo que fui bastante estúpida y cerrada como para no darme cuenta… lo siento todas, las hice preocuparse demasiado por mí.

\- No importa, tenemos un juego que ganar ¿no? – Preguntó Makino, Jinguji asintió, ya teniendo una expresión más radiante en su rostro.

\- Si, vamos chicas, ganemos esto juntas.

\- ¡Si! – Expresaron todas. Ya entonces regresaron al campo, Jinguji volvió a subir al montículo, teniendo una expresión más relajada.

\- Veo que finalmente se ha recuperado… - Comentó Taiga por lo bajo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. – Ahora empieza el verdadero juego.

\- Es verdad. – Respondió Tsubasa. – Vamos a responder las energías de Seijo de la misma forma, démoslo todo. – Todas asintieron.

Regresando al juego, Iwaki fue la siguiente en batear, con aquella sonrisa en su rostro esperó al lanzamiento de Jinguji, ya con la castaña totalmente recuperada, lanzó la pelota, esta ya fue más veloz que antes, eran sus mejores lanzamientos en ese momento.

\- Eso me agrada, dame todo lo que tengas. – Jinguji volvió a lanzar, con su rugido de guerra, Iwaki bateó, logró darle a la pelota, ahí la castaña señaló a su compañera que estaba en el costado.

\- Ve por la pelota. – Ella asintió, empezó a correr y entonces la recogió, buscó acorralarla a Ukita la cual soltó un chillido. Esta intentó avanzar a la siguiente base pero no pudo, siendo ponchada, de la misma manera tiraron la pelota a primera base antes de que Iwaki llegara, consiguiendo el segundo out, todas quedaron asombradas por esa demostración, Jinguji sonrió complacida. – Bien hecho. – Felicitó a su compañera, esta sonrió.

\- Jinguji-san jugará con todo, esto realmente será muy divertido. – Expresó Tsubasa con una sonrisa, ya de ese modo el juego volvió a su cauce normal.

\- Rayos, eso estuvo cerca, ahora tienen dos outs. – Expresó Aisaka con algo de frustración.

\- Anteriormente sentía que el juego estaba siendo sombrío, pero ahora se ve mucho mejor. – Comentó Izumida.

\- Hay que animar más a las chicas para que no pierdan. – Expresó Nitta mientras seguían con sus ánimos. Por detrás, Kousaka y su acompañante veían todo con calma.

\- Puede que ya no sea un juego tan aburrido como estaba siendo, me molesta ver jugadoras sin motivación.

Nuevamente cambiaron de posición, con Seijo que agarró un segundo aire, estaban mejor que nunca, ya Nozaki se concentró por tirar la pelota, consiguió un primer strike, eso la animó más no iba a dejarse llevar, ya entonces arrojó nuevamente, fue por el segundo y entonces faltaba uno para el out, en ese momento que tiró, se vio en la jugadora que se puso en posición, Nozaki no esperó que golpeara la pelota, Asada fue rápido por la pelota para intentar el out pero había alcanzado la primera base.

\- Rayos. – Exclamó ella. – Ya con la segunda, Nozaki nuevamente realizó sus tiros, observaba lo cambiadas que estaban todas desde que empezaron a jugar bien, ahora estaban mejor motivadas y Jinguji estaba totalmente calmada, sabía que no podía ir suave con ellas.

Un segundo hit de la jugadora hizo que la pelota se fuera lejos, Tsukumo corrió con todo para alcanzar la pelota, dando un salto hacia atrás aunque no la alcanzó cuando esta rebotó contra la pared, ya entonces la arrojó rápidamente a segunda base aunque fue safe, ahora teniendo dos bases, Jinguji fue la siguiente en batear, se veía la seguridad en su rostro, en ese momento dirigió su mirada a Tsubasa.

\- (Arihara-san… así que a esto te referías con divertirme jugando… puede que haya estado equivocada desde un inicio y te esté algo agradecida, pero eso no quiere decir que no juegue para ganar, yo… nosotras avanzaremos y ganaremos este torneo)

Al momento que Jinguji golpeó la pelota, las chicas solo pudieron ver lo lejos que se estaba yendo, un Home run para Seijo que les proporcionó tres carreras en ese momento, las chicas de Satogahama estaban totalmente sorprendidas en ese momento mientras corrían para marcar las carreras, en ese momento todas las de Seijo fueron a festejar, igual se pudo ver a Jinguji la cual estaba sonriendo con todas, una alegría genuina en su rostro.

El juego continuó, ya Satogahama regresó nuevamente a batear y ahora se veía un juego más parejo en ese momento, con bases llenas, Shinonome en una, Tsukumo en otra y Nakano en la tercera, Tsubasa pasó a batear, una sonrisa radiante cubría su rostro, el sol estaba en su punto, las cigarras cantaban en ese mismo momento mientras ella levantaba su casco para ver mejor, la luz del sol se despejó de sus ojos mientras todos miraban expectantes. Taiga estaba sentado en la banca con los brazos cruzados, Kakehashi estaba a su lado mirando con expectación.

\- (Este momento… es lo que tanto he esperado… mi sueño… avanzaré directo hacia él…) – Pensó Tsubasa mientras la gota de sudor cruzaba su rostro, Waka esperaba a la pelota por detrás. – (Yo… realmente… me divierto mucho jugando al béisbol)

HIT.

Tsubasa golpeó la pelota con todo, voló tan alto mientras Tsubasa soltó el bate en ese momento, manteniendo su sonrisa en todo momento empezó a correr, las jugadoras de Seijo solo veían como la pelota se alejaba hasta salir del campo, un home run para Satogahama que les proporcionó cuatro carreras, en ese momento el público estalló en las gradas.

\- ¡Home run! – Gritaron todas las chicas que vinieron a apoyarlas mientras festejaban.

\- ¡Shimazu-kun, lo han hecho! – Exclamó Kakehashi con emoción, Taiga se quedó en su asiento mientras miraba al suelo. - ¿Shimazu-kun?

\- … Jeje… jejeje… - Empezó a reír por lo bajo, todas le vieron con extrañeza.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Iwaki, en ese momento el castaño saltó de su asiento.

\- ¡Ooooooooooooh! – Soltó un rugido de celebración como nunca antes lo había hecho, eso las asustó, viendo como su entrenador de repente se puso a rugir, nunca antes lo habían visto festejar de ese modo, ya entonces todas sonrieron.

\- Ese es nuestro entrenador. – Expresó Asada mientras todas asentían. El juego ya estaba llegando a sus últimos momentos, se veía una ventaja para Satogahama respecto a carreras pero Seijo hacía todo esfuerzo por alcanzarlas, ya viendo como intentaban cerrar la brecha.

Taiga observó a cada una de las chicas, esforzarse, jugando con sonrisas en sus rostros, divertirse mientras avanzaban, incluso le pareció ver que todas brillaban en ese momento.

\- (Estas chicas… realmente… ellas me han llevado por un camino que creí perdido…) – Vio como Nozaki bateó en ese momento para empezar a correr. – (… No siento arrepentimientos… me alegra haber aceptado ser su entrenador, después de todo puedo ver un paisaje como este… finalmente… puedo volver a avanzar hacia lo que quiero, alcanzar mi sueño…)

Última vuelta, ya en ese momento que Jinguji estaba para batear y Nozaki realizó los lanzamientos, la pelota fue golpeada, ya todas estaban cansadas y se reflejaba en sus rostros, era un último empujón que debían dar para ganar, en el momento que la pelota empezó a volar, Shinonome empezó a correr para alcanzarla.

\- ¡Shinonome-san! – Asada pidió la pelota, en el momento que la peliazul la pudo alcanzar una vez aterrizó en el campo, la recogió y arrojó para lograr el segundo out con una jugadora de Seijo, más eso no dejó que Jinguji quisiera conseguir más y ahora pasaba a segunda, eso la sorprendió. - ¡Arihara-san!

\- ¡Aquí voy! – La castaña vio la pelota ir hacia ella, si podía ponchar a Jinguji el juego iba a terminar, la capitana de Seijo estaba yendo con todo, mirando fijamente a Tsubasa.

\- ¡Arihara! – Rugió ella mientras decidió barrerse, ya que Tsubasa estaba lejos y arrojar la pelota fue descartado, saltó para barrerse en el suelo igualmente, las dos se arrastraron mientras levantaron polvo en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Kawakita mientras veían como terminó el enfrentamiento. La pelota estaba tocando la mano de Jinguji la cual intentó estirar y no alcanzó la base, eso resultó en que ella fue el tercer out.

El silbato sonó en ese momento, dando fin al juego, entonces ahí se observó cómo quedó el resultado del partido.

Satogahama: 12.

Seijo: 10.

Un silencio se formó en ese momento, todo se quedó en un total y absoluto silencio mientras observaban el resultado.

\- … Nosotras… ganamos… - Expresó Waka por lo bajo.

\- Lo hicimos… - Comentó Tomoe.

\- … Lo hicimos… - lo logramos…

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – Todas empezaron a mostrarse felices en ese momento, saliendo al campo para festejar mientras se abrazaban, Taiga también salió cuando vio el marcador, sentía que su cuerpo estaba temblando.

\- Maldición… jajaja… mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse demasiado relajado, estuve tenso todo el partido que ahora mi cuerpo se siente totalmente flojo.

\- Shimazu-kun, sal para festejar con ellas. – Expresó Kakehashi, todas estaban en el centro del campo mientras se abrazaban, algunas incluso lloraban.

\- No lo sé, yo realmente no fui tan parte del partido.

\- Eso no es cierto. – Negó la profesora con la cabeza. – Tu eres el más importante aquí, sin tu guía y entrenamiento, ellas jamás hubieran podido llegar hasta este punto, eres el jugador más importante y valioso del equipo. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa, Taiga le vio con asombro.

\- Sensei… es cierto, gracias, ya iré con ellas. – Asintió mientras salía al campo, Kakehashi le vio irse.

Mientras celebraban, en ese momento alguien se acercó a ellas, Jinguji estaba justo al frente, Tsubasa la vio.

\- Jinguji-san…

\- Arihara-san… ese fue un buen partido. – Sonrió suavemente la capitana de Seijo. – Lo dimos todo, al final nos derrotaron de manera justa… pero igual nos divertimos. – Extendió su mano. – Espero volvamos a jugar en otra ocasión, pero será distinta, la próxima vez nosotras ganaremos.

\- … Entendido. – Asintió la castaña, aceptando el apretón de Jinguji. – Sigamos jugando y divirtiéndonos como siempre.

\- Bien. – Asintió ella antes de irse, las chicas la vieron irse junto al resto de su equipo, a pesar de haber sido derrotadas, no se veían para nada deprimidas, Makino hablaba con Jinguji la cual sonreía.

\- Ellas estarán bien. – Comentó Tomoe con una sonrisa. – Seguramente volveremos a enfrentarlas y serán más fuertes.

\- Eso no será nada, nosotras igual nos volveremos mejores. – Expresó Iwaki con una sonrisa. – Esto es apenas el inicio.

\- Chicas. – En ese momento vieron a Taiga acercarse. – Bien hecho todas, ganamos este partido, ahora solo debemos seguir avanzando hasta… ¡Hmph!

En ese momento algo inesperado ocurrió, alguien saltó directo hacia Taiga e hizo un acto que ninguna se esperaba, terminó besando al castaño, sus labios se unieron a los de él, dejando a Taiga con los ojos totalmente abiertos, las chicas se quedaron totalmente calladas.

\- … Kurashiki-senpai… - Expresó Tsubasa por lo bajo.

La pelirroja se sujetó del cuello de Taiga mientras separó sus labios de los de él, la expresión que tenía el castaño en ese momento era de total asombro, Kurashiki tenía sus mejillas rojas pero ya no podía retroceder, vio fijamente a Taiga a los ojos.

\- Shimazu-san… no, Taiga-san, me gustas.

Un silencio se formó alrededor de todas, cada una no sabía que decir en ese momento, todas tenían reacciones mixtas ante lo que presenciaron, unas más sonrojadas que otras, más una sola expresión general se dio en ese momento…

_¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?_

* * *

**Otro final tremendo ¿no lo creen? jaja.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Pues sí, Jinguji se estresó bastante y Kurashiki se lesionó, seguí ciertas cosas por aquí respecto al anime y pues Tsubasa sigue sin saber cocinar jaja.**

**El Redentor 777: A pesar de que seguí cosas, también quise hacer algunos cambios al respecto para hacerlo un poco mejor, igual acá hubo cambios pero bueno, ese final lo dice todo jaja.**

**Para el siguiente cap ya aviso, no será uno común sino que será una especie de recapitulación de todo lo que ha sucedido desde el primer cap hasta ahora, eso no quita que solo será un copypaste de escenas pasadas, incluiré nuevas escenas y todo y tampoco se estará muy alejado de la trama, ya lo verán, espero hayan disfrutado este cap y nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	20. Recap: Nuestro viaje

Luego de haber acabado el partido con victoria para ellas, todas fueron a los camerinos del estadio para descansar, claro que su agotamiento era bastante pero había otro factor mayor que las cansó y era el hecho de que Kurashiki confesó sus sentimientos a Taiga, nadie se esperó que algo así ocurriera, ya en ese momento la pelirroja estaba en un rincón, cubriendo su rostro de la vergüenza.

\- No puedo creerlo, realmente lo hice, besé a Shimazu-san, lo hice, no puedo creerlo… - Se repetía a sí misma con demasiada vergüenza, Nozaki trató de animarla.

\- Todo estará bien Kurashiki-senpai, fue algo… sorpresivo, pero seguro obtendrás una respuesta. – Expresó la rubia.

\- Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, parece que se lo tenía muy bien guardado. – Comentó Iwaki.

\- ¿Cómo es que no sabías nada Nakano-san? – Preguntó Asada, la periodista se hundió de hombros.

\- Nunca me dediqué a investigar al respecto, es mi culpa. – Expresó la peliverde.

\- Esto cambiarás muchas cosas en el equipo… espero que no para mal… - Comentó Waka, en otro lado Tsubasa se veía un poco triste, Tomoe la vio.

\- Tsubasa-chan… - La castaña vio a su amiga, se esforzó para sonreír.

\- No importa… es mi culpa por no ser más rápida.

\- Pero si tu… - Tsubasa puso un dedo en los labios de la pelinegra.

\- Todo estará bien.

\- Sin embargo, hemos llegado tan lejos hasta este momento. – Iwaki se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyó en su silla. – Quien diría que todo iba a empezar en ese momento de la ceremonia de entrada.

\- ¿Vieron cuando intenté reclutar miembros? – Preguntó Tsubasa un poco asombrada.

\- Si… en realidad todas vimos ese momento. – Comentó Nozaki, la castaña soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Ahora que me doy cuenta, haber hecho eso fue un poco…

\- Vergonzoso. – Complementó Shinonome. – Aún no puedo creer como me convenciste de haber entrado al equipo.

\- Es cierto, Shinonome-san entró antes que Shimazu-san. – Comentó Ukita, ya en ese momento empezaron a recordar el momento.

_"Flashback"_

La pelinegra de largo cabello, luego de haber rechazado por primera vez a Tsubasa en el centro de bateo, solo podía sentir como una presencia estaba justo a sus espaldas mientras caminaba por los pasillos, decidió ignorarla mientras avanzaba por su cuenta, continuó por un rato más mientras seguía escuchando pasos, eso solo sirvió para irritarla.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó sin obtener respuesta alguna, solo soltó un bufido mientras regresó a caminar, otra vez los pasos se volvían a escuchar, apretó los dientes con fuerza, en ese momento sacó un borrador de su bolsillo y lo arrojó atrás. - ¡Sal, quien sea que seas!

\- ¡Ouch! – Se escuchó una voz justo en ese momento, Shinonome se cruzó de brazos mientras vio quien era. - … Esto, hola.

\- Arihara-san. – Expresó Shinonome con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Bueno… realmente quiero que te unas al equipo de béisbol. – respondió ella, Shinonome solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

\- Creo que fui bastante clara antes, no tengo intenciones de unirme a tu equipo, no mientras solo deseen jugar por diversión y no ir enserio.

\- Pero si vamos a ir enserio. – Respondió la castaña, Shinonome solo pudo enarcar una ceja. – Podemos jugar para ganar y divertirnos a la misma vez.

\- Eso no es posible. – Respondió la pelinegra. – Tu y yo tenemos motivos distintos por los cuales jugamos, ahora necesito irme, después de todo este fin de semana aplicaré para unirme a un verdadero equipo.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Tsubasa con un poco de emoción. – Yo y las demás podríamos ir a animarte.

\- No es necesario, esto lo haré yo sola. – Comentó antes de irse, Tsubasa solo pudo observarla alejarse; sin embargo, no deseaba rendirse al respecto.

Llegó aquel día, había varios chicos reunidos en un estadio, Shinonome estaba igual ahí, aquellas pruebas para entrar a ese equipo estaban comenzando, siendo la única chica, podía parecer que no iba a ser sencillo, pero daría de todo por lograrlo.

\- ¡Shinonome-san! – Escuchó voces a lo lejos, justo en la colina detrás de la cerca se encontraba Tsubasa y las demás chicas. - ¡Vinimos a apoyarte!

Shinonome decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en las pruebas, era un juego de practica con todos los participantes a aplicar, Shinonome jugó de la misma forma, solo podía escuchar a esas chicas animarla y otras cosas.

\- (Concéntrate…) – Pensó. Empezando el juego, hizo de todo para mostrar sus habilidades, no se podía negar lo buena que era, solo que la diferencia respecto a cómo eran los juegos en secundaria era mayor y es que no cualquiera puede ser aceptado.

Terminaron las pruebas, Shinonome esperó por ser aceptada pero no pudo ser posible, la pelinegra solo soltó un suspiro y se fue en ese momento, justo al salir estaban las demás.

\- Shinonome-san. – Tsubasa estaba al frente, extendió su mano hacia ella. – Realmente lo hiciste bien, aunque no lo conseguiste aquí… realmente deseo que te unas a mi equipo… nuestro equipo.

\- … no te vas a rendir ¿no? – Observó a las demás, también estaban dispuestas a aceptar a la pelinegra dentro. – Si entro, jugaré para ganar ¿estás de acuerdo?

\- Es uno de nuestros objetivos, pero igual quiero que nos divirtamos, haré que veas el lado divertido.

\- … Haré el intento. – Respondió ella, tomando la mano de la castaña, fue en ese momento que accedió unirse al equipo.

_"Fin del Flashback"_

\- Fuiste bastante molesta con reclutarme, y con Shimazu tampoco se lo dejaste fácil. – Comentó Shinonome, Tsubasa se rascó la nuca.

\- Bueno… saber que es un gran jugador realmente me hizo buscar reclutarlo como nuestro entrenador.

\- Lo bueno es que al final accedió, desde entonces todos los entrenamientos han sido bastante fáciles de entender y ayudan bastante. – Comentó Waka.

\- Ya fue entonces que llegó el momento en que alguien se enamoró. – Comentó Iwaki con una sonrisa burlona, todas miraron a Kurashiki.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No hay necesidad de esconderlo, fue justo cuando él te defendió que empezó a gustarte ¿no? – La pelirroja dudó un poco responder, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Hablando de eso ¿Cómo están las cosas con tu madre? – Preguntó Tsukumo, siendo que ella igual defendió a la pelirroja.

\- Bueno… fue un poco complicado al inicio, nunca antes había hablado con ella de esa forma, ya que todas me ayudaron… las cosas si han cambiado…

_"Flashback"_

La pelirroja se encontraba en su hogar, a pesar de que se encontraban bolsas de basura acumuladas y platos sucios, ella hacía el intento por limpiar un poco, en ese momento su madre apareció, era justo el día después de haber hablado con la directora.

\- …

\- …

Las dos no sabían que decir, el ambiente seguía tenso luego de tal plática, en cierta forma la madre se estaba sintiendo culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía su hija, no contaba con el derecho de decirle algo. Kurashiki simplemente pasó de lado para recoger una de las bolsas y llevarlas afuera, la madre quiso decirle algo sin éxito alguno.

\- … (Sabía que no iba a cambiar tan fácilmente…) – Pensó ella, en ese momento vio cómo su madre también recogió una bolsa, Kurashiki se vio sorprendida.

\- … Déjame ayudar… - Expresó agarrando una bolsa, la pelirroja no tenía palabras para expresar algo, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras entre las dos sacaban las bolsas, su casa estaba descuidada por lo que tenían que limpiar. Kurashiki realmente se sorprendió de que ambas estén haciendo algo sin necesidad de estar discutiendo como hacían anteriormente. Una vez terminaron, la madre se quedó a un lado.

\- … Intentaré lavar los platos… respecto a tu padre… no puedo arreglar las cosas, pero… si deseas quedarte y seguir en la escuela, puedes hacerlo.

\- … Bien… - Fue todo lo que respondió, la mujer sonrió débilmente, Kurashiki pensó sobre hace cuanto tiempo que no la veía sonreír, quizás al final ella realmente hará el esfuerzo por cambiar.

_"Fin del Flashback"_

\- Creo que, después de este partido, ya todo estará mejor entre nosotras. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa, en ese momento Tsubasa la abrazó. - ¿Arihara-san?

\- ¡Abrazo grupal! – Expresó, ya entonces las demás la abrazaron, casi aplastándola, incluso Shinonome fue arrastrada a tal momento contra su voluntad, ya entonces se separaron antes de sacarle todo el aire.

\- Y todo gracias a Shimazu-san, él realmente fue tu príncipe encantador. – Expresó Iwaki, Kurashiki solo pudo sonrojarse.

\- Pasando a otra cosa. – Continuó Nozaki para desviar el tema. – Poco después tuvimos nuestro primer partido.

\- Es verdad, fue una sorpresa que Seijo decidiera querer un partido de practica con nosotras. – Exclamó Waka con los brazos cruzados.

\- La selección de jugadoras fue duro, Ukita-san y Nozaki-san se quedaron fuera en ese partido… - Comentó Tomoe por lo bajo, la rubia posó su mano en el hombro de ella.

\- No estuvimos realmente molestas en ese momento, quizás si fue un poco frustrante haber quedado fuera en nuestro primer partido, pero sé que Shimazu-san lo hizo por una buena causa.

\- A pesar de todo, terminamos perdiendo ese partido, sí que fue realmente frustrante. – Comentó Iwaki apretando los puños y soltando un gruñido.

\- Y sabemos que derivó de eso. – Comentó Asada, mirando a Tomoe, esta soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Y-Yo solo lo hice porque quería ser más hábil, la ayuda de Jinguji-san me hizo aprender bastante.

\- A pesar de todo, Arihara-san no se lo tomó a bien y su amistad peligró. – Comentó Nakano, la castaña bajó la mirada. – Tuvieron suerte que Shimazu-san lo arreglara, aunque para ello se ganó una cachetada de Kawakita-san.

\- ¡Aaaah! – La pelinegra soltó un pequeño grito. – Solo lo hice porque me hizo molestar, creo haberme disculpado lo suficiente con él por haberlo golpeado.

\- Es cierto… - Comentó Tsubasa recordando algo. – Fue justo durante ese tiempo que hablé a solas con Jinguji-san, fue en ese momento que debí darme cuenta de cómo pensaba acerca del juego en equipo…

_"Flashback"_

Tsubasa estaba sentada sola frente a la fuente, se le veía triste luego de haber peleado con Tomoe, estaba bastante dolida de que su amistad de muchos años tenga que terminar de esa manera, ya entonces apoyó sus manos mientras miraba al suelo.

\- Arihara-san. – Escuchó una voz externa, volteó a ver a su izquierda para encontrar a Jinguji ahí.

\- Jinguji-san…

\- Supongo que realmente podría haberte encontrado aquí. – Comentó la castaña pálida, sentándose a un lado de Tsubasa, en ese momento ninguna expresó nada, no es que la capitana de Seijo fuera demasiado habladora y que se conocieran bastante. – Si vine, es respecto a Kawakita-san.

Escuchar eso hizo que el corazón de Tsubasa se apretara, no deseaba saber nada al respecto solo para acabar más lastimada.

\- Todo esto empezó a debido a mí, así que tengo parte de la responsabilidad. – Comentó ella.

\- ¿Sientes que debes repararlo? – Preguntó Tsubasa, Jinguji negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo solo cumplí la petición de Kawakita-san, si realmente eres su amiga, deberías respetarlo.

\- Lo sé… pero saber que no contaba conmigo me hizo enojar… actué de una forma que no debía…

\- Yo la entiendo. – Tsubasa levantó la vista para observar a Jinguji en ese momento. – Yo siempre busco la fuerza necesaria para poder jugar y derrotar a mis adversarios, debido a que soy la capitana de mi equipo, debo esforzarme lo suficiente para ganar.

\- … ¿No te diviertes al respecto? – Preguntó Tsubasa, Jinguji se limitó a mirar al frente.

\- Arihara-san, parece que nuestros motivos para jugar realmente difieren. – Expresó ella de forma suave. – Yo solo deseo llevar a mi equipo a la victoria, así que haré todo lo posible por conseguirlo, sin importar lo que deba conseguir por ello.

\- Pero el trabajo en equipo es importante, las demás jugadoras de tu equipo deben ayudar.

\- Cosas como esas están fuera de cuestión. – Respondió Jinguji para sorpresa de Tsubasa. - ¿Entiendes por qué perdieron contra nosotras? Ese es el estilo que nuestro ha estado llevando desde que empecé a jugar, yo siento que funciona y no creo cambiarlo.

\- Jinguji-san… - En ese momento ella se levantó, quedando de espaldas con la castaña.

\- Solo déjame decirte una cosa Arihara-san… la próxima vez que nos veamos, en ese momento jugaremos con todo, espero que no sean tan débiles como lo fueron ayer… - Y entonces se fue, Tsubasa se quedó ahí un rato, pensando en todo lo que ella le dijo.

_"Fin del flashback"_

\- Lo bueno es que cambió y las cosas deberán ir mejor para ellas. – Comentó Tomoe con una sonrisa.

\- Luego llegaron los exámenes, eso sí que fue una pesadilla. – Comentó Iwaki. – Aoi, te agradezco por tu lápiz mágico, logré pasar matemáticas gracias a él.

\- No fue nada. – Expresó al pelimorada. – Los exámenes pasaron rápido pero el problema de no ser reconocidos como equipo oficial fue mayor.

\- Eso me recuerda… Kurashiki-senpai, nunca supimos cual fue tu trabajo. – Comentó Tsubasa, la pelirroja se puso nerviosa.

\- N-No hay necesidad de que lo sepan…

\- ¿Eh? Pero si ya pasó, al menos dinos una pista. – La castaña empezó a ser compulsiva, más Kurashiki se negaría a hablar.

\- No hay necesidad de ello, ya investigué al respecto. – Expresó Nakano con una sonrisa, las pupilas de Kurashiki se dilataron. – Y sí que fue un trabajo inesperado.

\- ¡No lo digas! – Gritó más fue demasiado tarde.

\- ella trabajó de maid en ese nuevo establecimiento de ramen. – Respondió, Kurashiki se quedó paralizada.

\- ¿Maid? ¿Acaso no son aquellas que llevan vestidos con holanes, realizan poses vergonzosas y lanzan hechizos como Moe Moe kyun? – Preguntó Iwaki, la periodista asintió, en aquel momento Kurashiki empezó a desvanecerse como polvo en el viento.

\- ¡Kurashiki-senpai, resiste! – Nozaki intentó reanimarla más era imposible por los ojos muertos de la pelirroja.

\- Y lo mejor, solo Shimazu-san sabía de su trabajo. – Complementó Nakano, ya entonces la pelirroja cayó al suelo.

\- Nakano-san, solo empeoraste las cosas. – Comentó Shinonome mientras Tsubasa, Ukita y Nozaki intentaban ayudarla a recostarse en un asiento, la peliverde solo sacó su lengua a un lado mientras desviaba los ojos.

\- Mi culpa~ - Intentó expresar de forma linda.

\- Lo bueno es que los trabajos no duraron bastante, ya todas nos esforzamos por reunir firmas para que la directora nos reconociera como equipo oficial.

\- Eso me recuerda, nunca más volveremos a usar al hermano de Shimazu, mis pies me dolieron bastante ese día. – Expresó Iwaki con escalofríos, de solo recordar como ella y Asada tuvieron que correr varias vueltas por haberlo hecho enojar, todas soltaron una risa nerviosa.

\- Y entonces llegó el campamento… - Comentó Tsubasa recordando esos momentos con una sonrisa. – Para haber sido el primero, sí que fue divertido.

\- Claro, obviando el hecho de que Shimazu nos vio desnudas a todas. – Comentó Shinonome con molestia, la mayoría se sonrojó en ese momento. – Sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo ¿Qué era eso de un monje anciano que veían?

\- Es verdad, estaba ahí. – Comentó Asada con algo de temor. – Era un verdadero fantasma que vimos.

\- Eso no tiene nada de ciencia. – Expresó la pelinegra con los brazos cruzados. – Incluso Shimazu afirma nunca haberlo visto.

_"Flashback"_

Esa noche, luego de haber hablado con Kakehashi por unos asuntos, Taiga pasó cerca de la habitación donde estaban las chicas, en ese momento escuchó gritos dentro, pensando que algo les ocurrió, se apresuró a entrar.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Ayúdanos! – Iwaki, Asada, Ukita, Nakano y Waka se le tiraron encima al castaño, aplastándolo totalmente, debido al peso combinado, se le hizo pesado respirar.

\- ¡Quítense de encima! – Expresó mientras ya apartaba a las chicas que estaban encima de él. – Ahora, pueden explicarme que rayos les sucede.

\- ¡S-Shimazu-san, u-un fantasma! – Respondió Ukita con temblores en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué fantasma? – Preguntó de forma escéptica.

\- Mira este video. – Nakano le mostró el video que grabó con su cámara, justo en el momento en que estaban practicando con los pañuelos, se supone que el monje estaba golpeando el tambor, pero en vez de ello aparece Waka.

\- ¿Y? No veo nada raro.

\- ¿En serio no te diste cuenta? – Preguntó Iwaki con algo de molestia. – Se supone que un monje anciano siempre estuvo con nosotras y nos dio consejos, lo vimos todo el tiempo.

\- … Iwaki, si esta es otra de tus bromas, yo…

\- ¡No es ninguna broma! – Expresó con molestia.

\- Por favor, cálmense. – Expresó él con un suspiro. – Las demás ¿qué dicen?

\- Yo nunca vi nada, me parecía que estaban hablando al aire. – Comentó Shinonome.

\- Yo… nunca vi nada. – Respondió Tsukumo, Kurashiki solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo si lo vi, pero pareció algo extraño… se sentía bastante real. – Respondió Tsubasa. – Si era un espíritu, no parecía querer hacernos daño.

\- Creo tener la respuesta… - Comentó Taiga, todas lo vieron. – La dueña del templo nos habló acerca de su padre el cual era un fanático del béisbol, no hace mucho vi un altar el cual tenía la foto de un anciano, quizás era a él a quien vieron y quizás solo ronda para ayudar a gente con dudas que tengan acerca de su estilo de juego.

\- Bueno… viéndolo así, no parece tan malo. – Comentó Asada con más calma. – Pero no deja de ser aterrador.

\- No les causó daño o algo por el estilo ¿cierto? – Todas asintieron. – Pues asunto resuelto, no hay nada más que decir.

\- Shimazu-san. – En ese momento entró Nozaki. – Ya me decidí, si seré una pitcher de relevo, el anciano del templo me ayudó a decidir.

\- … Ok, ahí está la prueba. – Señaló Taiga, la rubia no entendía nada.

_"Fin del Flashback"_

\- Yo tampoco me creí que fuera un fantasma, al menos me ayudó a decidirme. – Expresó Nozaki con una sonrisa.

\- Y las cosas fueron a mejor, tuvimos un partido contra las campeonas. – Expresó Tsubasa. – Kogetsu dio un buen partido y pudimos ganarles.

\- Esa Kousaka Tsubaki era bastante ególatra, menos mal le dimos una probada de su propia medicina. – Expresó Iwaki con una sonrisa segura. – Lo mejor fue la fiesta de celebración.

\- Sobre esa fiesta… no puedo creer que hayamos hecho eso… - Comentó Shinonome por lo bajo.

\- Sigue siendo increíble que Kakehashi-sensei haya decidido guardarse las pruebas de lo que hicimos, Arihara-san ¿Cómo pudiste confundir alcohol con jugo de piña? – Señaló Waka, la castaña soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- No tenían etiqueta y estaba algo apurada, así que no me fijé.

-No quiero creer que cosas hicimos al estar bajo efectos del alcohol. – Comentó Shinonome con algo de nervios.

\- Sobre eso, logré recuperar un video. – Comentó Nakano, todas la vieron.

\- ¿De qué es? – Preguntó Tsubasa.

\- De Shimazu-san cantando en el karaoke. – En ese momento todas se asombraron.

\- … Jamás pensé que hubiera algo que quisiera ver con todas mis ganas. – Expresó Waka.

\- Es verdad, Shimazu no es del tipo que se pararía a cantar frente a todos, parece que estar ebrio es suficiente para conseguirlo. – Comentó Shinonome.

\- Bueno, contando todas las canciones que cantamos, hubo de Jenny Rivera, de la Arrolladora Banda el Limón, de los Ángeles Azules, de Ozuna, de Lady Gaga, incluso recuerdo a Ryo cantando una de Shakira. – Expresó Iwaki con una sonrisa burlona, la pelinegra se puso nerviosa.

\- E-Eso no es verdad, nunca lo hice.

\- No sabemos~ - Expresó con un tono burlón. – Me da curiosidad de qué forma vergonzosa habrá cantado Shimazu, quizás cantó Tusa.

\- No lo sabremos hasta verlo. – En ese momento todas se reunieron frente a la cámara de Nakano para ver el video.

_"Flashback"_

El video empezó enfocando al rostro alcoholizado de Nakano el cual estaba rojo.

\- ¿Ya graba? Si lo hace, Wiiii~ - Expresó en ese momento mientras grabó al frente. – Ya graba~

\- Shimazu, pasa a cantar. – Exclamó Iwaki con palabras que apenas podían entenderse, estaba totalmente pasada de copas, ahí se vio al castaño recostado en un sillón.

\- Si quieren que pase, deben poner una canción que pueda cantar.

\- Eso es fácil, solo busquemos en Youtube y listo. – Respondió la animadora, Taiga se levantó con un tambaleo mientras le pasaron el micrófono, ya Asada se encargó de buscarle la canción que pidió.

\- Presten atención que esto lo haré solo una vez.

_Reproduciendo: Breaking Benjamin – Far Away (Aurora Version)_

La canción empezó en ese momento, era una melodía suave de piano que empezó a los primeros segundos, ya entonces Taiga cerró sus ojos cuando ya tuviera que empezar la parte vocalizada.

**Hope stop the lie, lost beaten lie**

**Cold walk the Earth, love faded wide**

**Gave up the war, I've realized**

**All will become, all will arise**

**Stay with me**

**I hear them call the tide**

**Take me in**

**I see the last divide**

**Hopelessly, I leave this all behind**

**And I am paralyzed**

En lo que empezaba el coro, Tsubasa y Kurashiki se pusieron a su lado, bailando lentamente mientras que Taiga seguía concentrado con su canto, las demás chicas acompañaron con aplausos al ritmo de la canción.

**When the broken fall alive**

**Let the light take me too**

**When the waters turn to fire**

**Heaven please, let me through**

**Far away, far away**

**Sorrow has left me here**

**Far away, far away**

**Let the light take me in**

\- Es hermoso… - Se escuchó a Shinonome expresar a un costado mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

**Fight back the flood, one breath of life**

**God take the Earth, forever blind**

**And now the sun will fade**

**And all we are is all we made**

**Stay with me**

**I hear them call the tide**

**Take me in**

**I see the last divide**

**Hopelessly, I leave this all behind**

**And I am paralyzed**

**When the broken fall alive**

**Let the light take me too**

**When the waters turn to fire**

**Heaven please, let me through**

**Far away, far away**

**Sorrow has left me here**

**Far away, far away**

**Let the light take me in**

Taiga se empezó a ver más emocionado conforme avanzaba la canción que se puso encima de la mesa y se movía con mayor pasión que antes, Tsubasa y Kurashiki seguían al lado de él, bailando como podían con la canción, incluso se observó a Asada poner un billete justo en la parte izquierda de la falda de Tsubasa.

**Oh, ooh**

**All will fall for once**

**Oh, ooh**

**I'll become the lost**

**Oh, ooh**

**All will fall for once**

**Oh, ooh**

**I'll become the lost**

**When the broken fall alive**

**Let the light take me too**

**When the waters turn to fire**

**Heaven please, let me through**

**Far away, far away**

**Sorrow has left me here**

**Far away, far away**

**Let the light take me here**

**Far away, far away (Ooh)**

**Let the light take me**

**Far away, far away (Ooh)**

**Let the light take me**

Con los compases finales del piano, la canción terminó en ese momento, Taiga bajó el rostro, ya entonces se escucharon a todas aplaudir, en ese momento terminó el video.

_"Fin del flashback"_

\- … - Ninguna sabía que decir ante lo que vieron, el hecho de que Taiga haya cantado una canción hermosa y además lo hizo de manera magistral.

\- … Me siento conmovida y estafada al mismo tiempo… - Comentó Iwaki rompiendo el silencio. – Digo ¿por qué Shimazu es el único que no se humilló a sí mismo estando ebrio?

\- Esa fue una canción hermosa. – Comentó Ukita, le gustó el video.

\- Bueno, tengo otro video de Shinonome-san cantando como Jenny Rivera, si quieren…

\- No lo pongas. – Amenazó la pelinegra mirando con ojos afilados a Nakano, esta sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo por lo que se calló.

\- Al final, todas terminamos aquí… ganamos nuestro primer partido, es un gran primer paso ¿no lo creen? – Preguntó Tsubasa, todas tuvieron que asentir.

\- Fue un largo viaje que tuvo frutos. – Comentó Waka. – Mañana tendremos nuestro siguiente partido, por lo que debemos esforzarnos más.

\- Eso haremos. – Expresó Tomoe con una sonrisa segura, Tsubasa asintió. – Por cierto, Shimazu-kun ya tardó en venir ¿Dónde estará?

\- Quizás deba ir a buscarlo, en un momento vuelvo. – Expresó Tsubasa saliendo de la sala en ese momento.

* * *

Taiga estaba en otro lado, la conmoción y la confesión de Kurashiki seguía viva en su mente, jamás creyó que la pelirroja se sentía de esa forma respecto a él, debido a que nunca antes había vivido una experiencia como aquella, no sabía cómo responder.

\- Maldición… Kurashiki, no sé cómo verla al rostro ahora…

\- Oh, pero si aquí está Shimazu Taiga. – Escuchó una voz, al levantarla, vio que se trataba de Kousaka.

\- Kousaka… - Ella no estaba sola, vio otra figura a su lado, en ese momento que Taiga la vio, sus ojos se dilataron, su rostro se puso totalmente pálido.

\- … ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme? – Preguntó la figura. Tsubasa pasó cerca de ahí, viendo a Taiga de espaldas.

\- Ahí está ¡Ey, Shimazu-kun! - Al acercarse Tsubasa, pudo ver a Kousaka que estaba con alguien más, la castaña los observó - ¿Kousaka-san?

\- Oh, Arihara Tsubasa, veo que igual estás aquí, solo quería presentarle a alguien especial… - Justo señaló a la persona que tenía a un lado. Un joven de cabello grisáceo, ojos verdes y un porte atlético, teniendo una estatura de 1.84, Taiga, al observarlo se quedó totalmente inmóvil.

\- Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Fujiwara Kanei, entrenador de Kogetsu desde el año pasado.

\- … Un gusto… - Expresó la castaña un poco confundida, Taiga seguía sin decir nada.

\- Kanei… senpai…

\- ¿Shimazu-kun? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la castaña, Kanei soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Oh Taiga, parece que no les has contado nada a tus chicas ¿cierto? – Preguntó el peligris con una sonrisa, Tsubasa lo vio.

\- ¿Decir qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó, el joven entrenador de Kogetsu sonrió anchamente.

\- De como justamente él acabó con mi carrera de jugador para siempre. – Respondió, Tsubasa vio con asombro a Taiga, este seguía paralizada. – Aunque claro, vivir en el pasado ya es cosa antigua, ahora estoy como entrenador para el equipo de Tsubaki, después de todo yo me encargué de llevarlas a ser campeonas.

\- Entonces… - Tsubasa no pudo decir más, los dos pasaron al lado de ellos, Taiga solo pudo bajar la mirada, el peligris posó su mano en su hombro.

\- Nos volveremos a ver pronto… mi querido Kouhai… - Y dicho eso, se fue. Nuevamente se quedaron ahí solos, Tsubasa observó a Taiga, como es que nunca le había dicho algo así a ellas.

\- Shimazu-kun…

\- Arihara-san… - Taiga miró de reojo a la castaña, esta tenía una expresión de preocupación. – Vete… por favor…

\- Pero… - Intentó decir más pero el rostro de Taiga decía que no deseaba ver a nadie, ella entendió el mensaje. – Bien… - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, ya una vez el castaño se quedó solo, se apoyó contra la pared, sus manos estaban temblando en ese momento.

\- Ah… Ah… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Empezó a golpear la pared con fuerza, no importa el dolor que sentía o que sus nudillos estaban sangrando, siguió así un buen rato, una figura del pasado que no deseaba ver regresó y eso le estaba atormentando…

* * *

**Hacer un cap de risas para luego soltar un megadrama al final, que estrategia ¿no?**

**Ninja Britten 11: Justo eso quería realizar con el final de ese cap, sorprender y me alegra que lo haya conseguido, Kurashiki actuó por puro impulso y la emoción del momento, ahora no puede retroceder, Taiga si tuvo mucho qué pensar.**

**El Redentor 777: Respecto a Tsubasa, si que ese momento fue igual de impactante para ella y saber que se le adelantaron y es algo de lo que no podrá recuperarse, ya igual pronto veremos lo que pasará con ella pero será después, sobre las chicas, eso es un spoiler para la segunda parte, así que espéralo.  
**

**Este sería el final de esta primera parte del fic, la parte correspondiente al anime, normalmente en el siguiente cap ya empezaría el siguiente pero... algunas cosas terminaron por animarme y decidí unirme al tren.**

**El siguiente cap tendremos una sesión de preguntas y respuestas, siguiendo lo que Ninja hizo, Redentor hará, yo igual lo haré así que pueden ir dejando sus preguntas para las 11 chicas, Taiga y Kakehashi que estarán disponibles para responder en el siguiente cap, ya esperen ver un buen momento divertido antes de empezar con todo la segunda parte del fic que, les aseguro, estará totalmente cargada con muchas cosas, drama, comedia, romance y demás, nos vemos la siguiente semana con las preguntas y respuestas. Saludos.**


	21. Especial de preguntas y respuestas

En el teatro de la academia Satogahama estaba puesto un letrero en la entrada que decía "sesión de preguntas y respuestas de Hachinai: Chasing the Dream". Entrando, había mucha gente en los asientos, ya en ese momento se abrió la cortina.

\- ¡Bienvenidos todos a la primera sesión de preguntas de nuestra historia! – Presentó Tsubasa con emoción. – Mi nombre es Arihara Tsubasa y soy la presidenta y capitana del equipo de béisbol femenino. – Se escucharon los aplausos para ella. – pero no estoy sola, aquí contamos también con la participación de todo nuestro equipo, nuestro entrenador y a nuestra asesora, Kakehashi-sensei.

Los llamados saludaron, algunos más nerviosos que otros por estar en el escenario.

\- Ey Arihara-san ¿por qué debemos hacer esto? – preguntó Shinonome no muy a gusto.

\- Vamos Shinonome-san, nuestra historia ha avanzado bastante, me parece un momento idóneo para responder algunas preguntas que nuestros seguidores nos han enviado.

\- No puedo decir que eso sea una mala idea. – Expresó Taiga con los brazos cruzados. – Pero dado como terminó todo anteriormente… parece un poco anticlimático.

\- Hay muchas cosas que explicar al respecto. – Comentó Waka. – Hacer una pausa del torneo para esto…

\- Será divertido. – les interrumpió Tsubasa con una sonrisa. – Seguro la gente tiene ganas de saber cosas sobre todas nosotras.

\- ¿Qué hay de él? – Señaló Nakano a una persona adicional que se encontraba en el escenario. Llevaba una sudadera gris con capucha, pantalones vaqueros y su rostro estaba cubierto por un pasamontañas, apareció de forma tan repentina que asustó a algunas chicas.

\- Esto… ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Mi nombre es Jon. – Respondió teniendo la voz distorsionada.

\- Hola Jon. – Respondió la castaña de regreso con inocencia.

\- Arihara-san, es obvio que no es su nombre verdadero. – Respondió Shinonome. – Ya, di quien eres.

\- Entendido. – Comentó el joven misterioso. – Soy aquel que tiene autoridad absoluta en este lugar, me llamo RinMakoto, creador de la historia.

\- Oh~ - Expresó Tsubasa con asombro. – Esto es una sorpresa ¿alguna razón por la cual te encuentres aquí?

\- Es la sesión de preguntas y respuestas de la historia, no podía perdérmela. – Expresó el enmascarado hundiéndose de hombros. – También hay algunas dirigidas hacia mí, por lo que tenía que hacer acto de presencia.

\- ¿Y por qué estás enmascarado y tienes la voz distorsionada? – Preguntó Nozaki.

\- Eso es obvio, si aparezco aquí mostrando mi verdadero rostro, sería lo mismo que revelar mi identidad, Nakano lo investigaría y entonces todas invadirían mi casa, expresando que haga cambios en la historia como para beneficiarles.

\- Entonces eso significa…

\- No Tsubasa, no escribiré que seas buena en la cocina. – Respondió Rin con voz monótona.

\- ¡No iba a pedir eso! – gritó la castaña de regreso, generando unas cuantas risas.

\- Ya es momento de las preguntas, deseo saber que tendrán para nosotras. – Expresó Iwaki.

\- Muy bien, yo las leeré. – Se ofreció Rin, sujetando dos hojas. – Estas fueron enviadas por nuestros fieles lectores Ninja y Redentor, y tenemos varias para rato así que prepárense.

\- Estoy lista~ - Expresó Asada con emoción, el resto asintió.

\- Vamos entonces. – Rin agarró la primera hoja. – Empecemos con las preguntas de Redentor, veamos la primera… Si fueran jugadoras de futbol soccer ¿Qué posiciones tendrían?

\- Esto… - Tsubasa se quedó en silencio, el resto igual.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Rin.

\- Que repentinamente nos digan posiciones de otro deporte que no es béisbol nos confunde. – Expresó Kurashiki.

\- Yo no tengo problemas, sería delantera. – Comentó Tsukumo.

\- Era de esperarse de la encargada de los clubes deportivos, es realmente atlética. – Comentó Iwaki. – Yo tengo energía de sobra así que seguro igual sería delantera.

\- Ukita-san y yo podríamos ir por atrás… creo que es la defensa. – Comentó Nozaki, la pequeña de la capucha asintió.

\- Yo… creo que sería mala… - Comentó Tsubasa por lo bajo, las demás la vieron.

\- Eres buena en béisbol pero ¿serías mala en futbol? – Preguntó Asada.

\- La verdad es que… una vez lo intenté… y me fue mal…

\- Tengo pruebas para ello. – Expresó Nakano sacando hojas, en ella se vio justo un partido donde Tsubasa participó, viendo que su equipo perdió 100-0, todos la vieron con asombro y ella solo se hizo chiquita.

\- Parece que el talento no es universal… y Shinonome-san. – Al escuchar su nombre, la pelinegra igual se puso nerviosa.

\- ¡S-Siguiente pregunta! – Buscó desviar el tema.

\- Ok… otra de Redentor ¿Por qué en un ending de anime, los personajes salen corriendo como si la migra los persiguiera?

\- No entiendo… - Comentó Shinonome, Kurashiki igual negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes de eso? – Preguntó Kakehashi.

\- Ya saben, hay memes al respecto. – Comentó Asada, mostrando una imagen de la rana René representando un opening todo movido y el ending como algo tranquilo y melancólico. – Algo así sería.

\- Eso es lo habitual. – Expresó Taiga asintiendo.

\- No es como si tuviéramos opening o ending ¿cierto? – Preguntó Tsubasa, se formó un silencio algo incómodo al respecto.

\- Pasemos a la otra pregunta. – Rin revisó la siguiente. – Si la mayoría de edad para beber es de 20 en Japón ¿Cómo pudieron emborracharse sin que el señor de la tienda se diera cuenta que les vendieron una botella de Tonayan?

\- ¿Qué es Tonayan? – Preguntó Tomoe, Rin les mostró una imagen representativa. – Ya entiendo…

\- Arihara-san, es algo que debes responder, después de todo fue tu culpa que llevaras alcohol a la fiesta. – Expresó Shinonome con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡¿Eeh!? Pero si no fue mi culpa, realmente pensé que era refresco de piña, aunque no tenía etiqueta.

\- Por favor, eso es tan creíble como que exista la coca cola de piña. – Comentó Waka.

\- Por cierto, Arihara, aquí te traigo esta coca de piña para que tomes. – Le pasó Iwaki una botella de coca cola con liquido amarillo dentro.

\- Gracias Iwaki-senpai. – La castaña lo agarró e iba a tomarla.

\- ¡Espera! – Le gritaron todos.

_"Transmisión interrumpida"_

* * *

\- Ya estamos de regreso. – Comentó Rin mientras por atrás Kakehashi, Waka y Shinonome estaban regañando a Iwaki por casi hacer que Tsubasa tomara de esa dudosa Coca Cola. - ¿Saldrán en un futuro en el fic de Characters in my World?

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Taiga.

\- Un fic que igualmente escribo. – Respondió Rin. – Aparecen muchos personajes de anime, por esa razón lo pregunta.

\- Yo lo leo. – Levantó su mano Asada. – Es entretenido y veo que entrará en un nuevo arco.

\- Eso es spoiler. – Le interrumpió Rin. – Digamos que ahora no será posible, todo debido a que estamos entrando a una etapa terminal, llevo un 80 por ciento del total de historia como para agregar más personajes.

\- Entiendo… me hubiera gustado interactuar con los demás ahí. – Expresó Asada un poco triste.

\- Bueno, vamos con la siguiente ¿Quién de ustedes es shotaconera y quien es amante del BL?

\- Esa pregunta… - Las chicas se mostraron un poco incomodas.

\- Tengo una forma de resolver esto. – Expresó Rin, en ese momento sacó de su manga una imagen, al verla Taiga, este se atragantó.

\- ¡De donde mierda sacaste eso! – Expresó con enojo, lo que tenía el enmascarado era una foto de Kazu el cual llevaba un disfraz de maid, viéndose muy tierno.

\- Contactos~ - Expresó Rin de forma cantarina aunque se escuchó raro por su voz distorsionada.

\- Eso… - Varias chicas lo vieron, algunas más asombradas, quizás las más interesadas en ese momento fueron Ukita, Waka, incluso Kakehashi.

\- ¿Le interesa eso sensei? – preguntó Shinonome, la profesora no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

\- Los niños me parecen tiernos… - Comentó en voz baja.

\- Eso responde la pregunta, en cuanto a la que le encanta el yaoi…

\- Debo confesar algo. – En ese momento Tomoe levantó la voz, todos la vieron. – la verdad es que… ¡Tengo fantasías de ver a Shimazu-kun con otro chico!

\- ¡¿Cómo!? – El que expresó eso fue Taiga. - ¡Kawakita, que rayos dices!

\- Lo lamento… - Se disculpó ella teniendo el rostro rojo, Taiga sentía como su alma salía de su cuerpo.

\- ¡No mueras Shimazu-san! – Kurashiki intentó reanimarle.

\- Es buen momento para la siguiente pregunta… ¿Quién tiene hermanas o son hijas únicas?

\- Bueno, sabemos con Waka-san tiene un hermano mayor. – Comentó Tsubasa, la pelinegra asintió.

\- Que yo sepa, nadie más tiene hermanos aquí. – Expresó Taiga. – Claro, yo tengo a Kazu.

\- Sensei ¿acaso usted no tiene una hermana? – Preguntó Tsubasa, la profesora asintió.

\- Está en la universidad. – Respondió ella.

\- Bueno, Aoi y yo somos hermanas. – Expresó Iwaki abrazando del hombro a Asada, el resto las vio.

\- ¿Lo son? – Preguntó Tomoe con duda.

\- Claro… hermanas de bromas. – Comentó la animadora, todos se cayeron de espaldas en ese momento.

\- Debimos saberlo… - Comentó Tsubasa con una risa nerviosa. Rin pasó a la siguiente pregunta.

\- Si el anime tuviera una segunda temporada y el juego un DLC ¿meterían un equipo mixto de béisbol?

\- Es verdad ¿lo has pensado Arihara-san? – Preguntó Nakano, la castaña lo pensó un poco.

\- En secundaria ya jugué con chicos, así que quise hacer algo distinto en esta ocasión, aunque si Shimazu-kun jugara con nosotras, no estaría mal. – Expresó la castaña.

\- Bueno, eso es cierto, su fuerza y habilidad es algo que no puede desperdiciarse. – Le siguió Shinonome, todas las demás parecían estar de acuerdo.

\- No es necesario… estoy feliz con mi posición de entrenador, pero… gracias por el apoyo… - Expresó Taiga con un poco de vergüenza.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus animes favoritos?

\- No veo anime. – Expresaron Shinonome y Kurashiki al mismo tiempo.

\- Se han perdido una gran parte de su vida entonces. – Respondió Iwaki. – Por mi parte, Dragon Ball es mi anime preferido de toda la vida.

\- A mí me gusta Doraemon. – Comentó Asada. – Es tierno y divertido.

\- Yo vi Initial D. – Comentó Tsukumo. – El soundtrack de Eurobeat es interesante para entrenar.

\- Bueno, cuando aún jugaba Basquetbol, me gustaba Slam Dunk. – Respondió Nozaki.

\- Esto… Sakura Card Captors… - Comentó Ukita con algo de vergüenza.

\- No debería darte vergüenza Ukita-san. – Comentó Nozaki con una sonrisa.

\- Yo siempre tuve interés en el béisbol sí que vi Major. – Comentó Waka.

\- Yo igual vi esa. – Respondió Tsubasa, chocando palmas con ella. – Igual me gustó Diamond no Ace.

\- Yo vi Shin-chan. – Comentó Tomoe. – Puede ser raro pero me parece gracioso.

\- Supongo que comparto un poco el gusto. – Respondió Taiga. – Aunque si hablamos de animes que me gustaron, cuando aún veía, logré ver To Love Ru y Sekirei.

\- Supongo que por eso aceptaste ser nuestro entrenador, para tener tu harem. – Comentó Iwaki con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡No es cierto! – Respondió el castaño de regreso.

\- Los animes que vi de pequeña fueron Pretty Cure e Inuyasha, fue lo que más me gustó. – Comentó Kakehashi.

\- Si yo tuviera que decir, sería una lista extensa. – Comentó Rin. – Aunque si hablamos de unos pocos, me gustó Love Live, Yuru Yuri, Digimon entre otros. Bueno, vamos con la otra pregunta ¿Te gustaría saltar un muro más grande como el amor que te tengo Tsukumo?

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? – Expresó Shinonome, en eso vieron a la que llamaron, Tsukumo seguía sin expresar nada.

\- Ya sabemos el gran fanático que tienes Kana, debes responder. – Comentó Iwaki.

\- Bueno… si bien es verdad que tengo interés en México, así que podría aceptarlo. – La pelinegra sonrió levemente. – Me gustaría conocerlo y ver si podemos llevar una relación.

\- Alguien fue correspondido. – Expresó Rin con una sonrisa a través de su máscara, el resto tenía reacciones mixtas de que ella aceptara tal confesión. – Esas son todas las preguntas de Redentor, sí que hubo respuestas varias e incluso una confesión, sorprendente.

\- Algo me dice que las otras serán peligrosas… - Expresó Taiga por lo bajo.

\- Ahora vamos con las de Ninja, y sí que son varias, incluso tenemos preguntas individuales para cada una. Comencemos con Tsubasa.

\- ¿Hay para mí? – Expresó la castaña con algo de asombro.

\- Así es, la primera dice ¿Te consideras alguien como para ser una buena novia? – Al escuchar la pregunta, Tsubasa se sonrojó un poco.

\- Bueno… no sé qué decir, si pudiera ser una buena novia, creo que, si podría, todo debido a que soy amigable, le pondría atención al chico que me gusta y…

\- Lo matarías con tu comida. – Le interrumpió Iwaki con una sonrisa burlona, Tsubasa le vio con un puchero.

\- ¡No mataría a nadie! – Expresó con molestia.

\- Seamos honestos Arihara-san, no serías el mejor tipo de novia que existe. – Expresó Waka de manera sincera, la castaña le vio con ojos tristes.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Todos piensan lo mismo? – Solo hubo una respuesta general.

\- Si. – En ese momento nubes negras aparecieron sobre la cabeza de la castaña.

\- Tomocchi… pensé que me apoyarías.

\- Lo siento Tsubasa-chan…

\- Bueno, pasemos a la otra pregunta ¿Cómo fue que te comenzó a gustar el béisbol? – Esa pregunta ya levantó su ánimo.

\- Es sencillo. – Expresó Tsubasa con una sonrisa confiada. – Yo nací amando el béisbol.

\- Eso nadie se la cree. – Expresó Taiga con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Es verdad, tengo fotos para probarlo. – En ese momento Tsubasa sacó fotos, en la primera se veía a Tsubasa recién saliendo del cunero del hospital teniendo una pelota de béisbol en sus pequeños brazos, en otra se le mostró teniendo 1 año con un casco sobre su cabeza, la otra mostró a Tsubasa con cinco años haciendo del baño con un bate de béisbol. – Ups, esa no debí mostrarla. – Expresó con rubor en su rostro.

\- Entonces Arihara-san vivió rodeada del béisbol toda su vida… siento que fallé en algo… - Expresó Shinonome por lo bajo.

\- No debe quedar duda de que amo el béisbol desde siempre y…

\- Morirá viviendo rodeada de cajas de pelotas~ - Le interrumpió Asada, Tsubasa le gritó mientras la pelimorada huía en ese momento.

\- Siguiente pregunta. – Expresó Rin. - ¿Por qué eres tan mala cocinera?

\- Porque su comida se quema siempre. – Expresó Tomoe.

\- Queda como una plasta irreconocible. – Comentó Asada.

\- Es una pasta más dura que el plástico. – Comentó Shinonome.

\- Además de que quema el agua tanto que se enciende en llamas. – Comentó Nakano.

\- Y también una vez incendió el microondas intentando calentar un almuerzo del mercado. – Comentó Waka.

\- ¡Deténganse! – Les gritó Tsubasa, teniendo muchas flechas clavadas en su pecho. – No aguanto más… me duele… por favor… Rin, se amable y escribe que soy buena cocinera, por favor…

\- Imposible. – Hizo una señal de equis con sus manos, en ese momento Tsubasa cayó desmayada en el suelo, el alma se le salía por lo boca.

\- ¡CESAAAAAAR! Quiero decir ¡Tsubasa-chaaaaaaaaan! – gritó Tomoe de forma dramática.

_"Transmisión interrumpida"_

* * *

\- Estamos de regreso. – Comentó Rin, Tsubasa estaba recostada mientras Tomoe le abanicaba el rostro. – Mientras esperemos que Tsubasa se recupere, vamos con otra pregunta y esta ya va dirigida a Tomoe.

\- ¿A mí? – Preguntó la pelinegra con asombro, Rin asintió.

\- ¿Sabías que tú y yo cumplimos el mismo día? 14 de abril.

\- Eso es una sorpresa. – Respondió ella.

\- Eso me recuerda, siempre debemos festejar sus cumpleaños. – Expresó taiga.

\- ¿Qué día cumples Shimazu-san? – Preguntó Kurashiki con algo de vergüenza, el castaño desvió la mirada un poco.

\- Bueno… queda bastante para mi cumpleaños… cumplo el 13 de octubre…

\- Entiendo… - Kurashiki bajó la mirada. – Me alegra saberlo…

\- Consíganse un cuarto. – Expresó Iwaki con una sonrisa burlona, los dos la vieron.

\- ¡Iwaki, no digas más! – gritó el castaño, la animadora escondió una risa.

\- No tienen por qué negarlo, la tensión sexual entre ambos es grande.

\- Solo… sigue pasando a otras preguntas… - Comentó el castaño por lo bajo antes de perder la paciencia.

\- Entendido. – Expresó Rin. - ¿Cómo conociste a Arihara?

\- Esa es una interesante historia. – Expresó Tomoe. – Nos conocemos desde la primaria y prácticamente ella me habló en aquel momento.

\- Y ahora, una representación del primer encuentro entre Tsubasa y Tomoe. – Expresó Rin marcando acción a la escena. Una Tsubasa de 7 años podía verse en un campo, mientras una Tomoe de la misma edad estaba justo frente a un jardín de rosas.

\- Veo que siguen bien… - Expresó la Tomoe pequeña, ahí Tsubasa se acercó. – Esto… hola.

\- Hola. – Respondió la castaña. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Cuido de estas rosas, me gusta.

\- Ya veo… me llamo Arihara Tsubasa.

\- … Kawakita Tomoe.

\- Seamos amigas. – Extendió su mano, Tomoe le vio con ojos brillosos mientras un cuadro de rosas se formó alrededor.

\- Y ese sería nuestro encuentro. – terminó de relatar la pelinegra, todo se quedó en silencio.

\- … ¿El cuadro de rosas también salió? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- Ese fue solo un recurso teatral. – Respondió Rin. – Ahora tenemos la última pregunta ¿Qué tan mal sabe la cocina de Arihara?

\- Esto… no puedo decirlo, seguiría lastimando su orgullo.

\- ¿Más de lo que ya está? No creo. – Expresó Waka viendo a Tsubasa que seguía en el suelo. – No sé cómo aguantas verla cocinar.

\- Bueno… si es un poco insípida.

\- Demasiado querrás decir, nadie humano podría comerla. – Expresó Shinonome, una flecha más se clavó en Tsubasa la cual volvió a desmayarse.

\- ¡Tsubasa-chan!

\- Bien, por el bien de Tsubasa, pasemos a las siguientes preguntas que van para Nozaki ¿Cómo te trataban tus antiguos compañeros en el basquetbol?

\- Bastante bien realmente, Kurashiki-senpai puede asegurarlo. – Expresó la rubia, Kurashiki asintió.

\- Las dos compartimos momentos durante esos días, quizás Nozaki-san no duró mucho pero si fue divertido. – Comentó la pelirroja, Nozaki asintió.

\- Ya es una amistad de hace tiempo como parece, es información valiosa. – Apuntó Nakano.

\- ¿Qué harás con eso? – Preguntó Iwaki, la periodista sonrió.

\- Si iremos lejos, tener registros y escribir una autobiografía de nuestro equipo sería genial.

\- Me encantaría eso. – Expresó Tsubasa ya recuperada.

\- Un libro sería interesante, podría escribir muchas cosas. – Comentó Asada, todas igual se animaron.

\- Siguiente pregunta. – Interrumpió Rin. - ¿No te han dicho que pareces modelo?

\- ¿Cómo? – Expresó la rubia un poco asombrada.

\- Ahora que me doy cuenta… Yuuki-chan, tienes un cuerpo envidiable. – Expresó Tsubasa y era cierto, su figura era bastante esbelta, sus pechos grandes y caderas curvilíneas, eso solo causó que ella se sonrojara.

\- E-Eso no es cierto… nunca me dijeron algo así por otras chicas, incluso cuando nos cambiamos en el vestidor, no recibo miradas.

\- Nozaki-san, debemos confesar… nos sorprenden tus pechos. – Comentó Ukita, la rubia se quedó shockeada.

\- Por el uniforme no parece pero rebotan al correr. – Comentó Waka.

\- Esto… admito ser culpable de verlo. – Confesó Taiga, eso hizo que se ella se sonrojara.

\- Y aquí entro yo. – Expresó Rin. – Según esta tabla oficial de tamaños de las chicas, Nozaki tiene los pechos más grandes de todo el equipo, solo seguido por Tsubasa y Tomoe. – Señaló a la tabla que portaba, siéndole quitada por Kurashiki.

\- ¡Shimazu-san, no necesitas saber esa información! – Gritó la pelirroja, el castaño miró al cielo.

\- … Demasiado tarde…

\- Siguiente pregunta. – Comentó Rin antes de que le reclamaran por tener esa información. - Ahora Ukita tiene preguntas ¿Por qué te gusta tanto llevar cosas de gatos?

\- Esto… me encantan los gatos bastante… ¿eso es algo malo? – Expresó ella con una expresión llorosa en su rostro, eso golpeó directamente al corazón de Rin.

\- N-No es nada malo… esa expresión moe es peligrosa… siguiente pregunta ¿te han dicho que eres adorable?

\- ¿Lo soy? – Preguntó ella.

\- Lo eres. – Respondió el resto.

\- Incluso Taiga admite que eres adorable. – Expresó Rin. – El arte del moe puede ser peligroso cuando lo aplicas.

\- Pero dejaré algo en claro. – Comentó el castaño. – Para mí, Kazu siempre será el más adorable, nadie le gana. – Comentó con dureza.

\- Alguien tiene un caso extremo de complejo de hermano. – Comentó Asada, ganándose una mirada dura del castaño.

\- ¿No será él también shotacon? – Preguntó Iwaki.

\- Ni una mierda. – Respondió Taiga.

\- Ahora se vienen preguntas para Waka… ¿Dónde estudia tu hermano?

\- Es cierto, no sabemos en qué universidad estudia. – Comentó Tsubasa.

\- ¿Han visto la universidad que está por el este de la ciudad? Ahí asiste él, y también tiene su equipo de béisbol, no lo ha abandonado hasta el momento. – Comentó Waka.

\- Ya sé a qué universidad ir. – Comentó Tsubasa, todos sabían que ella iba a decir eso.

\- Próxima pregunta… ¿Quisieras ser como tu hermano o ser estratega?

\- Si hubiera sido antes, hubiera preferido quedarme como la estratega del equipo… pero Arihara-san me dio la oportunidad de volver a jugar y no rendirme, así que quiero seguir estando en el campo con todas.

\- Waka-san… - Tsubasa le vio con ojos brillosos, abrazándola. – Me alegra que digas eso de mí.

\- ¡A-Arihara-san, no es necesario que me abraces! – Expresó ella con un leve sonrojo.

\- Tsun-tsun-dere-dere~ - Canturreó Rin. – Asada tiene las próximas preguntas ¿Cuál ha sido la mayor suerte que has tenido?

\- He tenido muchas. – Confesó la pelilila. – La última que recuerdo fue encontrarme un boleto de lotería, parecía viejo pero lo conservé, entonces vi a un indigente en la calle que parecía triste, pensando que serviría de algo se lo di, años después me enteré de que ganó millones de dólares y fundó su compañía llamada Tesla, si no mal recuerdo, su nombre era Elon Musk.

\- ¿Conociste a Elon Musk? – Preguntó Taiga con bastante asombro.

\- Tenía 10 años en ese momento. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa, su suerte era de temer.

\- Siguiente pregunta ¿Cuál ha sido la mayor broma que has hecho en tu vida?

\- Hay tantas de donde contar. – Comentó Shinonome, soltando un suspiro. – Todas hemos sido víctimas de ella e Iwaki-senpai…

\- Ey Shinonome-chi ¿me ayudarías a recoger esa caja? – Le señaló Asada a una caja, ella dudaba un poco pero la sonrisa de su senpai no decía nada más. Se acercó para recogerla, en ese momento se abrió y un líquido azul salió impulsado, manchándole el rostro.

\- ¡Aaaaah, me entro en el ojo! – Empezó a gritar mientras Asada e Iwaki empezaron a reír.

\- Buena esa. – Ambas chocaron palmas mientras Shinonome seguía ciega y buscando limpiarse.

\- Esa es una de tantas. – Comentó Asada, todas las demás no sabían que expresar.

\- Mientras buscamos un pañuelo húmedo para limpiar el rostro de Ryo, vamos con preguntas para Iwaki ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?

\- ¿Quieres probarlo? – Expresó ella con una sonrisa, en ese momento fue directo hacia Rin y con su puño le dio un puñetazo directo en el estómago, solo se pudo escuchar un fuerte ruido y al enmascarado caer en el suelo mientras se sujetaba, la castaña empezó a reír. – No creas que soy débil por ser pequeña, debo cargar banderas muy pesadas para animar equipos.

\- Entiendo… - Apenas y se estaba sujetando en la zona del golpe. – Mierda… me sacaste el aire…

\- Recordatorio, no medir fuerzas con Iwaki. – Expresó Taiga por lo bajo.

\- Siguiente pregunta… - A duras penas logró recuperarse. – Si te dieran mil yenes por probar la comida de Arihara ¿lo harías?

\- ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría? – Expresó Shinonome, la castaña nuevamente sintió flechas clavarse en su pecho.

\- Puede que sea atrevida pero incluso hay cosas que jamás haría. – Expresó ella.

\- Y eso que traje algo que preparé hoy por motivos especiales… - Expresó Tsubasa un poco triste portando un traste, este irradiaba un humo morado bastante potente que podía olerse a kilómetros, las chicas se alejaron por lo insoportable que era.

\- ¡Arihara, aleja esa porquería de aquí! – Expresó Taiga.

\- ¡No es una porquería, es el fruto de mi esfuerzo! – Gritó ella de regreso.

\- Bien… ¡Iwaki, si lo comes, acepto ser tu esclavo por una semana! – Gritó taiga, eso fue más que suficiente para activar un interruptor en la cabeza de la animadora que no le permitía retroceder.

\- … Bien… lo haré… - Expresó con seriedad, las demás se sorprendieron.

\- ¡Yoshimi, no lo hagas! – Le suplicó Asada pero la castaña la detuvo.

\- Aoi… lo siento, pero el simple pensamiento de tener a Shimazu para servirme una semana entera es tentador… si muero, dile a mis padres que tuve una buena vida… - En ese momento ella se acercó al plato, lo destapó y un fuerte olor salió disparado, casi que la deja noqueada en ese momento, las demás le vieron con mucho asombro.

\- Iwaki… te recordaré como la chica más valiente que he conocido. – Expresó Taiga por debajo. La castaña tragó saliva, ya estaba arrepintiéndose pero no podía retroceder a su palabra, tomó una cuchara y solo vio como se hundía totalmente en la plasta irreconocible que tenía al frente, sentía que iba a llorar.

\- … Que pase lo que tenga qué pasar. – Agarró y se lo llevó a la boca, todas, incluso el publico ahogó gritos al verla, se quedó inmóvil.

\- … ¿Yoshimi? – Asada se acercó para ver a su amiga que se quedó en ese estado por unos segundos con la cuchara en la boca.

_"Afuera del auditorio"_

¡BLLLLEEERGH!

_"Kogetsu"_

¡BLLLLEEERGH!

_"Estadio Koushien"_

¡BLLLLEEERGH!

_"Estados Unidos"_

¡BLLLLEEERGH!

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? – Preguntó una chica de largo cabello negro de nombre Kotonoha.

\- Si… eso pareció ser… una anomalía. – Respondió un joven pelinegro de nombre Marcus.

_"De regreso al auditorio"_

\- ¡Llamen una ambulancia! – gritaba Asada muy preocupada por el estado de su amiga, todas empezaron a inmovilizarse, solo observando a Iwaki la cual tenía su cara multicolor, ahogada en su propio vómito, Tsubasa no podía creerlo.

\- … Mi comida no es tan mala…

_"Transmisión interrumpida"_

* * *

\- Lamentamos el corte repentino, pero estamos de regreso. – Anunció Rin. – Iwaki tuvo que ir al hospital para que le hagan un lavado estomacal debido al alto nivel de toxinas que contenía la comida de Tsubasa, no se preocupen, ella está bien.

\- ¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor! – Expresó Tsubasa con lagrimones en los ojos. – Estaba segura de que sabía bien.

\- Increíble Arihara-san, creaste una nueva arma nuclear, es un logro importante. – Comentó Nakano para hacerla sentir bien al menos.

\- ¡No ayuda en nada!

\- Ya basta, debemos continuar con las preguntas. – Expresó Rin. – Ahora tenemos preguntas para Nakano ¿Por qué te empezó a interesar el periodismo?

\- Una interesante pregunta. – Expresó la peliverde portando un gorro. – Es uno de mis mayores sueños desde que soy pequeña, no es desconocido la gran curiosidad que tengo, además de que cuento con fuentes en todos lados, nada puede escapar de mí, por ejemplo ¿sabías que Arihara-san tiene la manía de cantar a todo volumen mientras se baña?

\- ¡N-Nakano-san! – Gritó la castaña con mucha vergüenza.

\- También Shinonome-san se prueba vestidos e intenta actuar femenina frente a un espejo.

\- E-E-Eso… - la pelinegra se quedó tiesa.

\- Si tengo el poder, debo aprovecharlo.

\- Entiendo… menos mal escondí mi identidad… Si tuvieras que elegir a algún chico para salir románticamente ¿Cómo tendría que ser él?

\- Esa pregunta es interesante. – Comentó Asada. – No puedo imaginarme a Nakano-san teniendo novio.

\- Nadie. – Expresó Shinonome, la peliverde sonrió.

\- Incluso yo puedo tener interés en hombres… bueno, me encantaría que fuera alguien con intereses en común, después de todo realizar actividades en conjunto es algo que me gustaría, también que sea accesible a todo y no tenga problemas en contarme de todo, salir a distintos lugares, tener aventuras en pocas palabras.

\- Algo muy interesante de saber. – Expresó Tomoe. – Seguro algún chico llegará a tu vida.

\- Eso espero. – Respondió la periodista con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora tenemos preguntas para Shinonome y son varias, veamos… si tuvieras un hermano y este comenzara a salir con Arihara ¿Cómo reaccionarías?

\- Siento un deja vu con esto… - Expresó la pelinegra por lo bajo. – Ya en ocasiones siento que tenerla cerca es un poco insoportable, que se vuelva familia sería peor.

\- Shinonome-san. – la castaña se acercó a ella. – No tienes que ser tímida, solo es un escenario, pero me gustaría que seamos más cercanas. – la abrazó del hombro, ella se apartó.

\- Me alegra ser hija única. – Fue todo lo que expresó, Tsubasa se sintió rechazada.

\- Bueno… ¿por qué te interesó el béisbol?

\- Es un deporte que me tomo enserio, desde pequeña he seguido el béisbol y siempre soñé con jugar, más que nada para ser más hábil y volverme la mejor, claro que estar en este equipo me ha alejado un poco de eso… tampoco lo lamento.

\- igual te queremos. – Expresó Asada, la pelinegra se avergonzó un poco.

\- Otra… ¿por qué eres tan sexy?

\- ¿Eh? – Escuchar eso la asombró demasiado. - ¿Por qué pregunta eso?

\- No es nada raro, es tu mayor fan. – Respondió Rin de vuelta, Shinonome no sabía que decir.

\- Y-Yo… no sé qué decir, eso es un poco vergonzoso…

\- Bien por ti Shinonome-san. – Sonrió Nozaki, Ukita asintió, solo avergonzándola más.

\- S-Siguiente pregunta.

\- Bien… ¿te atreverías a comer la comida de Arihara?

\- Ni loca. – Respondió francamente. – Ya vimos como acabó Iwaki-senpai, no deseo acortar mi vida.

\- ¡Todas son malas! – Expresó Tsubasa con lagrimones en los ojos.

\- Pasemos a otra pregunta… un problema, si tengo cuatro manzanas y un amigo se come cinco zanahorias ¿mis sentimientos por ti serían correspondidos? Me dices que no y me suicido.

\- ¡E-Eso es muy extremo! – Exclamó ella con asombro. – B-Bueno… no es que lo conozca en persona y tampoco me han dicho algo así… si pudiéramos tener tiempo y conocernos mejor… quizás lo haga… - Respondió teniendo su rostro rojo.

\- Bien ahí Shinonome-san, es bueno. – Exclamó Tomoe con una sonrisa, ella solo se avergonzaba más.

\- Ahora tenemos preguntas para Tsukumo… ¿Cómo serías de esposa?

\- Eso… - La pelinegra lo pensó por unos segundos. – Creo que sería normal, me esforzaría por salir adelante junto a mi esposo y tener una familia funcional, cuidar a nuestros hijos y vivir felices por siempre.

\- Eso es normal. – Expresó Kurashiki. – Parece un plan de vida idóneo.

\- Redentor, tienes una oportunidad. – Expresó Rin a la pantalla. - ¿Consideras a Kurashiki una tsundere?

\- ¿Eh? – Eso vino de parte de la pelirroja.

\- Eso… si hablamos actualmente, no. Ella ha mostrado un estado más enamorado hacia Shimazu sin necesidad de negar sus sentimientos, está lejos de ser una.

\- E-Eso es cierto, no es como creen jeje… - Terminó de hablar Kurashiki, mirando de reojo a Taiga.

\- Justo ahora vienen preguntas para ella ¿te consideras una Tsundere?

-Ya dejamos en claro que no. – Expresó al pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es verdad… ¿Cómo se sintió el beso que le diste a Taiga? – Al escuchar esa pregunta, ella se puso roja en extremo, Taiga igual se sintió avergonzado, de forma anormal, todo se quedó en silencio, las chicas prestaron total atención a lo que ella iba a decir.

\- B-Bueno… fue un impulso del momento pero… fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida… como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en ese momento y solo estábamos los dos… así de mágico se sintió.

\- ¡Kyyaaaaah! – Todas empezaron a gritar por lo dulce que era, Taiga solo podía esconder su rostro rojo en ese momento y Kurashiki estaba a punto de desmayarse.

\- Esto irá a primera plana en el periódico, lo juro. – Nakano escribía como un demonio en ese momento.

\- Ella está a punto de caer así que pasemos a otras preguntas… finalmente llegó el momento de nuestro hombre, así que Taiga ¿Qué tan bueno te consideras en el béisbol?

\- Si me preguntas por mis estándares, me considero bueno a medias, no es que tenga algo tan increíble.

\- No seas modesto. – le interrumpió Tsukumo. – Hemos visto que conseguiste campeonatos con tu antiguo equipo y eran casi invencibles.

\- Es cierto. – Complementó Nozaki. – no podemos estar más felices de que seas nuestro entrenador. – Todas las demás asintieron estando de acuerdo.

\- Chicas… supongo que si habré tenido mis momentos… - Sonrió levemente el castaño.

\- Si tuvieras que salvar tu vida ¿preferirías una patada en los bajos o un puño en los bajos?

\- ¡Por qué solo en mis bajos! – gritó el castaño, ya se calmó unos segundos después. – Bueno… si escojo la opción menos dolorosa, un puño no creo que dure demasiado.

\- ¿Lo probamos? – Expresó Rin de forma desafiante, Taiga miró afiladamente al enmascarado, dándole escalofríos. – Entiendo… ¿Cómo se sintió el beso que te dio Kurashiki?

\- Eso… - Empezó a sentirse avergonzado, miró de reojo a Kurashiki la cual se sonrojó. – Nunca antes había tenido un beso, así que fue la primera vez que me dan uno… no se sintió tan mal… fue una sorpresa y todo, lo sé pero… no es algo que rechace.

\- Ukyu~ - Y Kurashiki cayó noqueada debido a extremo sonrojo en ese momento, Rin soltó una risa.

\- Eso fue totalmente efectivo, vamos con otra… ¿has probado la comida de Arihara?

\- Me alegra saber que nunca lo he hecho. – Respondió el castaño. – No le deseo ningún mal de ese estilo a la gente.

\- ¡Eso lo veremos! – En ese momento Iwaki regresó, portando justamente el plato con la comida toxica de Tsubasa. – Tú me metiste en esto, sufre igual. – Empezó a correr, asustando a Taiga.

\- ¡E-Espera Iwaki, eso podemos hablarlo, solo no!… – Y entonces metió la cuchara en su boca, sus pupilas se dilataron.

_"Afuera del auditorio"_

¡BLLLAARGH!

_"Seijo"_

¡BLLLAARGH!

_"Tokio"_

¡BLLLAARGH!

_"México"_

¡BLLLAARGH!

\- Eso sí que se escuchó fuerte. – Expresó un joven de cabello castaño de nombre Joan. – Mejor sigo entrenando…

_"Un pepto Bismol después"_

\- Tienes suerte Iwaki de que tenga un estómago más resistente. – Expresó el castaño quien apenas estaba recuperándose del impacto causado por la comida de Tsubasa, la cual simplemente se puso en un rincón, huyendo a su propio mundo para no aceptar la realidad.

\- Creo que ya hicimos demasiado bullying a Tsubasa… naaah~ - Canturreó Rin. - ¿Es cierto el rumor de que te vieron besándote con otra chica antes del torneo?

\- ¡Quuuueee! – Expresaron todas viendo a Taiga con asombro, este se puso nervioso.

\- ¡O-Oye, no preguntes cosas que no son verdad, yo nunca besé a otra chica! – En ese momento el castaño sintió escalofríos, solo pudo voltear a ver a Kurashiki, un aura negra y siniestra la estaba rodeando, causando que tragara saliva. – D-Digo la verdad, ella fue mi primer beso.

\- Eso no es relativamente cierto. – Intervino Rin, Taiga lo fulminó con la mirada. – Si bien Taiga dice la verdad y no besó a una chica… ¡Besó a un chico!

\- … - Hubo un silencio sepulcral en ese momento, las chicas solo vieron al castaño.

\- ¡Maldito, solo haces esto para divertirte! – Amenazó a Rin, más no lo intimidó para nada.

\- No tienes por qué negarlo, cualquiera puede ser curioso, además ser gay no es mal visto, verás… - En ese momento empezó a sonar una música – Si fueras gay~

Mientras Taiga sufría por el musical improvisado del enmascarado, surgió un cartel que decía "Recordatorio de que nada de lo sucedido en este especial es canon"

* * *

\- Luego de haber huido de una muerte segura, vamos con preguntas para nuestra sensei preferida ¿Qué se siente ser asesora del club de béisbol femenino?

\- Bueno… yo realmente busqué apoyarlas desde un inicio y siempre velé por ellas, así que por ahora se está sintiendo bastante divertido, me encanta verlas esforzarse y mejorar. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa, todos se mostraron emocionados al escucharla.

\- Buenas palabras Kakehashi, ahora ¿tiene algún pretendiente o es casada? – En ese momento ella se quedó callada y su rostro se ensombreció, por alguna razón, las demás sintieron algo siniestro.

\- … No creo que haya sido buena idea preguntar eso. – Expresó Tsubasa.

\- No… no lo tengo… ¡Me esfuerzo mucho! – Empezó a gritar. - ¡Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que me busque un novio o estaré soltera por siempre, he intentado de todo, sitios de citas, apoyo de amigas pero nada, ningún hombre me quiere! – Empezó a llorar a mares en ese momento.

\- Esa es la peor cosa que se le puede preguntar a una mujer soltera, confirmado por la asociación de solteronas de Japón. – Expresó Nakano mientras las demás trataban de intentar calmarla.

\- Ninja, eso fue una mala idea… - Susurró Rin a la pantalla. – Bueno, parece que las últimas preguntas individuales van dirigidas hacia mí, veamos… ¿Cómo conociste el anime de Hachinai? Bueno… durante esa época veía bastante anime, no es que actualmente no sea así pero la universidad se pone dura jeje… los domingos los tenía libres y justo salió ese anime, en un principio no me llamó la atención, si lo conocía debido a que Tsubasa apareció en los videos de Kizuna Ai y eso me impulsó a verlo, al final lo vi completo, a pesar de sus errores fue algo que me gustó, ya esta historia es una forma de darle mi propio toque a la misma.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta Kurashiki? Bueno, si bien las chicas en el anime me parecen todas excelentes, me sorprendió que ella fuera de las pocas que tuvieran una trama a desarrollarse en unos episodios y eso hizo que me enfocara en ella por sobre las demás, ya digo que, respecto a esta historia, surgió mediante ideas instantáneas el emparejarle con Taiga y eso que siempre cambio de opinión a menudo jaja, fue impulso del momento.

\- ¿Qué te inspiró a ser escritor en Fanfiction? Todo empezó cuando tenía diez años, en una libreta empecé a escribir ideas de historias con personajes de videojuegos, ya un par de años después decidí llevar esa idea a un foro de un amigo en ese tiempo que fue bien recibido y esa idea la extendí por cuatro historias más, en un principio escribía historias originales en foros y lo hago de vez en cuando, llegué a Fanfiction en busca de expresar otras ideas en mi cabeza con diversas historias que no podría publicar en foros, Characters in My World es el inicio de ello y tengo más en mente las cuales deseo desarrollar a lo largo de los próximos años. Una cosa que debo decir es que el gatillo que me impulsó a escribir fue una historia lemon de Sakura Card Captors jajaja.

\- En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Qué tan mala es Arihara cocinando? Ya sabemos qué hace armas nucleares, así que no existe escala conocida para medirlo.

\- ¡Pueden detenerse con el bullying! – gritó la castaña ya cansada de que se burlen de su cocina.

\- Lo siento, el tren no tiene frenos~ - Expresó Rin. – Ahora, las siguientes preguntas son para todos los presentes ¿Cómo celebrarían si ganaran el campeonato nacional?

\- ¡Con una gran fiesta! – Expresó Iwaki con emoción. – no hay mejor forma de hacerlo.

\- Sería increíble… - Expresó Nozaki. – creo que, de suceder, lloraría.

\- Yo igual. – Expresó Ukita.

\- Ese es nuestro sueño después de todo. – Expresó Taiga con una sonrisa. – Y será una realidad, todos nos esforzaremos por conseguirlo ¿cierto?

\- Si. – Expresaron todas.

\- Siguiente pregunta Barcelona o Real Madrid ¿Cuál es el mejor?

\- ¡Barcelona!

\- ¡Real Madrid! – Expresó una mitad, la otra dijo el otro equipo, solo Shinonome y Kurashiki no supieron que decir.

\- Bueno… yo voy con el Barcelona. – Respondió Rin. – Ya que no deseo armar discusiones pasemos con la otra pregunta. No solo por Shinonome ¿por qué también me siento atraído hacia Nakano?

\- ¿Es cierto eso? – Expresó la periodista con algo de asombro. – Me haces sentir alagada, quizás seas mi alma gemela. – lanzó un guiño a la pantalla, atrás se veía a Shinonome celosa.

\- Y última pregunta. ¿por qué demonios Arihara es tan mala cocinera? ¿Cómo son las demás en la cocina?

\- ¡Ya pueden detenerse de insultar mi cocina! – gritó la castaña, totalmente exhausta de ello. - ¡Bien, lo admito, soy mala cocinera! ¿Están felices?

\- Tsubasa-chan, no es necesario que te enojes de esa manera. – Buscó calmarla Tomoe.

\- Pero Tomocchi, nadie respeta mi cocina, tanto Iwaki-senpai como Shimazu-kun acabaron enfermos por comerla, no hay caso, quizás deba rendirme…

\- Tsubasa-chan… sé que podrás mejorar, te lo juro. – Sonrió suavemente, Tsubasa se limpió las lágrimas en su rostro mientras miraba a Tomoe la cual estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Podré conseguirlo?

\- Me encargaré de ello. – Sonrió la pelinegra, de alguna forma un cuadro de lirios apareció alrededor de ellas mientras sonreían.

\- Tsk, estuvo cerca. – Susurró Shinonome por debajo. – Bueno… no me considero excepcionalmente buena, y sabemos que Kawakita-san es la mejor aquí.

\- Ukita-san tampoco se queda atrás, ella ayudó en el campamento después de todo. – Expresó Nozaki, la pequeña se avergonzó un poco.

\- Yo igual cocino de forma esencial. – Expresó Waka. – Mi hermano disfruta de mi comida.

\- Que suerte tienen algunos, no soy realmente buena. – Expresó Iwaki.

\- Yo tampoco, creo que solo puedo freír cosas. – Comentó Asada.

\- Veo que es la opinión general, si no se es buena, es mejor no acercarse. – Expresó Nakano.

\- ¿Sabe cocinar sensei? – Preguntó Tomoe, la profesora desvió la mirada a un lado.

\- … No sé cocinar… - Confesó soltando un suspiro.

\- No a todos se les da. – Expresó Taiga. – Esto ya duró demasiado, será mejor despedir este especial.

\- Es cierto. – Expresó Rin, mirando al frente. – Muchas gracias por acompañarnos, espero hayan disfrutado de esto y nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo episodio, nos vemos. – Todos se despidieron mientras el telón empezó a cerrarse, y así termina este especial, volvemos a nuestra programación habitual.

* * *

**Uff, creo que he escrito tres veces lo que hago normalmente jaja. Bueno, no responderé a reviews acá pero ya subí este especial, si que saqué todo lo posible y me salió bastante bien, espero que las respuestas les hayan dejado satisfechos ;D**

**El próximo cap finalmente empezaremos con la segunda parte, la cual me encanta llamar la parte original de esta historia, a partir de ahora todo saldrá de mi propia mente y veremos muchos momentos intensos, graciosos, románticos y un largo etc. Para el primer cap de esta parte pondremos un poco de las consecuencias de los acontecimientos pasados ¿como estará Taiga después de encontrar a su antiguo senpai? Esa es una pregunta que será resuelta en el próximo cap, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	22. Recuperación y vacaciones

Muchas cosas sucedieron desde aquel momento, aunque Satogahama tuvo un buen impulso debido a la victoria del juego inicial, tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse con Kaio como su segundo partido, eso llevó a que terminaran perdiendo, de la misma forma, nada ayudó con el hecho de que Taiga estuvo ausente durante tal partido lo que no permitió que se concentraran, eso llevó a que fueran eliminadas aunque tampoco se lamentan del buen desempeño que hubo en el torneo.

Terminó el torneo y las vacaciones empezaron, eso podría significar el hecho de que pueden hacer lo que deseen, no hay instituto, por ende, no hay necesidad de realizar prácticas dentro del campo de la escuela, aunque ya conociendo a las chicas no iban a quedarse quietas, solo había un factor que las preocupaba.

\- … Nuevamente no vino… - En un día soleado, todas estaban en el campo para entrenar nuevamente, y Taiga era el único ausente otra vez. - ¿Por qué no habrá vuelto?

\- He intentado comunicarme con él pero no contesta su teléfono. – Comentó Tsubasa, todas realmente estaban preocupadas por el hecho de que su entrenador no apareciera, siendo Kurashiki la mayor preocupada.

\- Esto no es algo que un entrenador deba hacer, no puede dejarnos abandonadas luego de llegar tan lejos. – Expresó Shinonome con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Alguien tiene una idea de la razón o lo vio antes? – Preguntó Waka, fue en ese momento que Tsubasa recordó, cuando se encontraron con Kousaka y Kanei, su entrenador, la castaña no sabía si traer tal cosa.

\- Eso no importa ahora, si no quiere salir por su cuenta, hay que obligarlo. – Expresó Iwaki mostrando el músculo de su brazo. – Yo digo que vayamos todas a su casa y lo saquemos a patadas de su habitación.

\- No hay necesidad de ir tan lejos tampoco. – Expresó Nozaki. – Si bien, yo igual tengo preocupación por él, quizás necesite tomarse un tiempo, al igual que nosotras, llegamos del torneo del cual fuimos eliminadas.

\- Además~ ahora mismo son vacaciones de verano, deberíamos aprovechar para divertirnos e ir a sitios interesantes. – Comentó Asada con su típica sonrisa gatuna.

\- Parece que nadie tiene planes para este verano si todas estamos reunidas aquí. – Comentó Nakano, todas se vieron al saber que era cierto, no es que ninguna otra tuviera algún lugar a donde ir.

\- ¿Ninguna va a la playa con su familia? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- Mis padres y hermanas decidieron irse a Osaka de viaje para visitar a familiares, yo lo decliné porque quería seguir entrenando. – Respondió Tsubasa.

\- Mis padres se fueron al extranjero, igual decidí quedarme por la misma razón. – Comentó Tomoe, una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de todas.

\- Así que todas pensaron lo mismo, es como si no tuviéramos nada qué hacer. – Expresó Iwaki, algunas soltaron risas en ese momento.

\- No estaría mal ir a visitar la casa de Shimazu-san… - Sugirió Ukita.

\- El equipo se siente incompleto sin él. – Con esas palabras de Tsubasa, todas estaban de acuerdo. – Muy bien, vamos a casa de Shimazu-kun. – Y se pusieron en marcha, querían ver al castaño y lo harían sin importar qué.

* * *

En su habitación, Taiga estaba recostado en su cama y mirando al techo, luego de aquel encuentro con su antiguo senpai, no deseaba ver a nadie, a pesar de la insistencia de Kazu por salir y los mensajes de las demás chicas, no hizo nada de caso más que solo para comer y bañarse, no tenía energías de nada.

\- Maldición… - Musitó por lo bajo, recuerdos bastante amargos llegaron a su mente, todos relacionados con Kanei, eso hizo que apretara los dientes con fuerza. – No puedo decirles nada de eso… no deben saber nada… no quiero que ellas me odien…

\- Nii-san. – La voz de Kazu se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. – Las chicas del equipo están en la entrada, quieren verte.

\- … Diles que no estoy. – Habló para volver a recostarse, en ese momento y sin previo aviso, su puerta se abrió con fuerza. - ¡Que mierda!

\- ¡Shimazu, venimos a secuestrarte! – Iwaki entró sin anunciar en ese momento, el castaño se quedó totalmente atónito.

\- ¡Iwaki, no entres a mi habitación de esa forma!

\- No hay otra forma, no podemos sacarte de tu cueva si no es así. – Respondió ella, poco a poco las demás también fueron entrando.

\- Shimazu-kun… estábamos preocupadas, pensé que no ibas a aparecer nunca más. – Expresó Tsubasa con una mirada triste, el castaño simplemente bajó la mirada.

\- No estoy de humor para ver a nadie… váyanse, por favor.

\- No digas eso, nos tomamos la molestia de venir a verte, al menos deberías apreciar que te tomamos en cuenta. – Respondió Waka.

\- No es cuestión de eso, es solo… - No supo que decir sin poder sacar a luz lo que escondía. – Solo quiero estar solo.

\- Shimazu-san. – En ese momento Kurashiki tomó un paso adelante, Taiga la vio. – Por favor, estoy realmente preocupada por ti, no sigas aquí encerrado y sal con nosotras.

\- Deberías hacerle caso, no ha pasado ni un solo día en el que no deja de pensar en ti. – Expresó Iwaki, la pelirroja se sonrojó en ese momento.

\- C-Como decía… no sé por qué estás de ese modo, ninguna de nosotras lo sabe, pero si hay algo seguro, queremos que regreses a los entrenamientos, se siente vacío sin tus consejos y supervisión, eso hace que nosotras mejoremos y nos concentremos, aunque no podamos decir nada más ni sepamos cómo arreglar tu problema… al menos intenta salir con nosotras…

\- … - Taiga se quedó callado en ese momento, lo que decía Kurashiki estaba en lo cierto y solo las preocupó al haber desaparecido. - … Supongo que podría hacer algo… - Kurashiki sonrió en ese momento.

\- Todas haremos algo. – Expresó ella.

\- Ahora si está más feliz al ver que su enamorado está bien. – La pelirroja casi se cae de espaldas en ese momento.

\- Iwaki, no deberías molestarla. – Expresó Taiga con el ceño fruncido, la animadora sonrió de forma cómplice.

\- ¿Ahora la defiendes? Parece que el amor empieza a florecer.

\- Ya basta. – El castaño soltó un suspiro. – Ahora me siento cansado por alguna razón…

\- Supongo que eso arregló todo. – Expresó Nozaki con una sonrisa.

\- Lo siguiente es… ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Preguntó Tsukumo, llegaron sin un plan y ahora que se resolvió lo de Taiga, ahora tenían una nueva encrucijada, Taiga las observó.

\- ¿Cómo es que no salieron de viaje con sus familias?

\- … Nos quedamos para entrenar… - Expresó Tsubasa con un gotón en su frente, Taiga las vio con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Eso podría esperármelo de ti Arihara, pero pensé que las demás tenían vida social.

\- Siento que Shimazu-kun me insultó de forma sutil. – Comentó la castaña.

\- Hemos estado entrenando todo este tiempo que ya no sabemos qué más hacer. – Confesó Nakano, el castaño tuvo que ponerse a pensar en algo.

\- Parece que no saben qué hacer si no estoy presente… creo tener algo, solo debo hacer una llamada. – Las chicas vieron con interrogantes en sus cabezas al castaño que salió de su habitación en ese momento, Kazu ya sonreía al ver que su hermano estaba bien.

\- ¿Alguna tiene idea de lo que piensa? – Preguntó Shinonome, todas negaron con la cabeza.

\- Por lo menos está mejor, eso es mejor que antes. – Expresó Asada con una sonrisa. Unos cuantos minutos después, el castaño regresó.

\- Ya terminé.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Waka, el castaño sonrió levemente.

\- Hice una llamada a un familiar que vive en la costa, le pregunté acerca de prestarnos una casa de playa que tiene y aceptó.

\- … Eso significa… - Taiga asintió a las palabras de Tsubasa.

\- Iremos a la playa. – Informó, mayormente las chicas se vieron alegres al saber.

\- ¡Perfecto, la playa no puede faltar en verano! – Expresó Iwaki con emoción.

\- ¿Le dijiste que somos un grupo de chicas? No creo que debamos estar sin supervisión. – Comentó Nozaki.

\- Eso igual lo pensé y es que planeaba avisarle a Kakehashi-sensei si desea venir, de igual forma llevaré a Kazu con nosotros.

\- Sería lo mejor. – Respondió Tsukumo. Con el hecho de ir a la playa era algo tan llamativo que todas tenían cosas por decir.

\- Es verdad, necesitamos trajes de baño. – Expresó Tsubasa.

\- Deberíamos ir de compras. – Esa sugerencia de Tomoe fue más que suficiente para que empezaran los planes.

\- SI vamos a ir… si es necesario… - Expresó Shinonome por lo bajo, Ukita le vio.

\- ¿Tienes traje de baño Shinonome-san? – preguntó la pequeña, la peliazul se avergonzó en ese momento.

\- … No… solo tengo… el traje de baño escolar de la primaria… - Respondió con su rostro rojo.

\- Gracias por la información. – Expresó Nakano apuntándolo en su libreta, la pelinegra le vio con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡No te atrevas a difundir eso!

\- Kurashiki-senpai… - Nozaki se acercó a la pelirroja para susurrarle al oído. – Deberíamos conseguirte un traje de baño lindo para que Shimazu-kun lo vea… - La pelirroja se sonrojó al escuchar eso.

\- No lo sé… me da vergüenza…

\- Todo saldrá bien… - Le guiñó con el ojo izquierdo.

\- ¡Muy bien todas, mañana haremos la compra de nuestros trajes de baño! – Informó Tsubasa mientras levantó la mano, ya tenían algo qué hacer y no podían esperar para ir.

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente, todas las chicas del equipo estaban esperando en una glorieta del parque para ir juntas al centro comercial, ya siendo la última en llegar Shinonome.

\- Llegué tarde… veo que todas están aquí. – Expresó ella.

\- No esperamos mucho. – Respondió Tsubasa. – Es el momento, vamos a comprar.

Ya hicieron su camino hacia el centro comercial, algunas hablando entre ellas, otras simplemente en silencio como Tsukumo, todo mientras pensaban en el traje de baño que podrían escoger para ese día. Ya no pasaron más de diez minutos para llegar y entrar, así es que no tardaron en dirigirse a la sección y es que varios tipos de trajes de baño estaban en exhibición.

\- Hay algunas bastante lindos. – Expresó Tomoe con una sonrisa mientras observaba.

\- ¡Maiko, deberías escoger ese, seguro Shimazu no tendría ojos para nadie más si te lo pones! – La pelirroja dirigió la mirada hacia donde apuntaba Iwaki, viendo que era a un bikini de esos totalmente pequeños que solo cubren lo esencial, ella se puso roja.

\- ¡J-Jamás me pondré algo así! – Gritó con vergüenza, la animadora empezó a reír.

\- No es momento de jugar, hay que escoger que llevaremos para dentro de dos días. – Informó Waka. Ya entonces todas se pusieron a observar distintos trajes de baño acomodados por el lugar.

\- ¿Ves algo en especial Ukita-san? – Tomoe se puso al lado de la pequeña, esta bajó la mirada.

\- Hay trajes de baño muy lindos… no creo que alguno de ellos pueda verse bien en mí…

\- ¿Por qué? – La pelinegra enarcó una ceja.

\- Soy pequeña… y no tengo un gran cuerpo como las demás… me vería extraña… - Tomoe sonrió en ese momento.

\- Te puedo asegurar que eres bastante linda, no dejes que las demás te acomplejen, escoge lo que te haga sentir más comoda y no hagas caso de los comentarios de otras personas ¿entendido?

\- … Bien… gracias Kawakita-san. – Sonrió la pequeña, Tomoe devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Tomocchi, ven a ver estos. – le llamó Tsubasa, la pelinegra ya fue con ella. En otro lado, Kurashiki estaba teniendo un momento complicado, no era el simple hecho de escoger el traje de baño sino porque Taiga iba a verlo y deseaba que se fijara en ella que no podía escoger cualquier cosa.

\- … Esto es complicado… - Musitó por lo bajo.

\- ¿Ya escogiste alguno? – Nozaki se acercó en ese momento, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

\- Hay demasiados que no sé por dónde escoger… además de que debería ser uno que se ajuste a mi cuerpo… tienes tanta suerte Nozaki-san. – La rubia enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tienes un cuerpo que se ajusta a cualquier traje de baño… sobretodo en esa zona. – Expresó la pelirroja, justo se refería al pecho de Nozaki, esta se cubrió con vergüenza.

\- K-Kurashiki-senpai, no diga eso, por favor. – Respondió con pena. – A veces es incómodo tener un pecho así… sobre todo cuando entreno, no siempre es bueno tenerlos grandes… yo a veces siento envidia de ti o de Tsukumo-senpai, tienen cuerpos esbeltos.

\- … Es verdad, lamento lo que dije Nozaki-san.

\- No es nada. – Sonrió la rubia. – Además, no importa qué tipo de traje de baño escojas, seguro Shimazu-kun te verá a ti más que nadie. – Kurashiki se sonrojó levemente pero igual sonrió.

Pasó un rato, todas vieron trajes de baño que les gustara y entonces ya los compraron, cada quien llevaba su respectiva bolsa y estaban satisfechas con ello.

\- Escogiste un traje de baño bonito Tsubasa-chan. – Expresó Tomoe, la castaña sonrió.

\- El tuyo también lo es Tomocchi, no puedo esperar para ir a la playa, ya quiero que llegue el día después de mañana.

\- Hay que esperar a que Shimazu-san termine de organizar todo con su familiar, para que esté listo. – Comentó Waka.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy realmente ansiosa… eso me recuerda, también llevará carne para hacer una parrillada ¿no? Quizás debería…

\- No te acerques a la comida. – Expresaron todas al mismo tiempo, Tsubasa solo pudo agacharse con tres rayas de pesimismo en su frente mientras las demás reían.

\- Hablando del rey de Roma. – Nakano recibió un mensaje de Taiga en su teléfono, ya lo revisó, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. – Es Shimazu-san, dice que ya lo pudo organizar con Kakehashi-sensei y ella nos acompañará en el viaje.

\- Ya todo está listo entonces… iremos a la playa, vamos a divertirnos mucho.

\- ¡Si!

Con esos planes, el equipo ya tenía una ida a la playa en el futuro cercano, lo que fuera a suceder en tal día es algo que se verá más adelante, las chicas saben que la diversión es segura y solo podían esperar hasta que el momento finalmente llegue…

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Bueno, ya con esta parte si que pasarán muchas cosas y es algo que deseo demostrar, ya finalmente empezamos.**

**Ninja Britten 11: ya conociste las opiniones de Shinonome y Nakano, si que pueden jeje y pues sí, pobre sensei que no ha tenido suerte con los hombres, más la comida de Tsubasa es realmente tóxica.**

**Finalmente damos inicio a la segunda parte de este fic y hay una gran regla: toda historia debe tener su capítulo de playa y eso se llevará a cabo en el próximo cap, puede que hayan sido eliminadas del torneo pero siempre hay espacio para al diversión y junto a Taiga, 11 hermosas chicas y trajes de baño puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, claro que veremos a Kurashiki reclamar atención y pues ya digo que asentaré unas cuantas cosas en estos caps tranquilos, nos vemos la próxima semana ;D Saludos.**


	23. Playa, trajes de baño y beisbol 1

\- ¡Por aquí! – Tomoe y Tsubasa llegaron en ese momento donde estaban las demás, encontrándose justo en la entrada de la estación de trenes, las dos portando unas maletas de tamaño mediano.

\- Finalmente llegamos. – La castaña estaba recuperando el aire – Somos las últimas ¿no?

\- Así es. – Respondió Shinonome. - ¿Por qué tardaron ahora?

\- Bueno… me quedé dormida por tener un sueño donde todas tenemos poderes extraños de algún modo y somos una elite de la escuela donde probamos a alumnos para unirse a nuestro grupo. – Respondió Tsubasa.

\- Bien… no hay que perder el tiempo, el tren saldrá en cualquier momento.

\- Shimazu-kun tuvo que adelantarse junto con Kazu-kun para terminar de acomodar todo. – Informó Nozaki.

\- Debe ser triste no viajar junto a él ¿no es así Maiko? – Iwaki codeó a la pelirroja la cual se sonrojó.

\- Chicas, el tren ya partirá, hay que subir todo. – Informó Kakehashi, todas dijeron que si al momento de empezar a subir al tren, todas ya estaban a bordo y tomaron sus respectivos asientos.

\- ¡Ya quiero llegar! – Expresó Tsubasa con emoción.

\- La playa no se irá a ningún lado. – Respondió Waka. – Debemos estar agradecidas con Shimazu-san por darnos esta oportunidad.

\- Es cierto, tuvimos mucha suerte de que tenga un familiar con una casa en la playa, debemos buscar una forma de pagarle.

\- ¡Que Kurashiki-san le dé un beso! – Sugirió Asada, causando que la pelirroja se atragantara.

\- ¡N-No haré eso! – Respondió con vergüenza, las chicas empezaron a reír, solo Tsubasa bajó la mirada, algo que no pasó desapercibido por su mejor amiga.

\- Por cierto sensei ¿por qué aceptó venir con nosotras? – Preguntó Nakano.

\- No podía dejar que fueran solas con Shimazu-san, aunque estén de vacaciones, ir sin la supervisión de un profesor no es algo que deje pasar.

\- ¿Esa es toda la razón? – Preguntó Iwaki, la profesora empezó a sudar. - ¿No hay algo más escondido?

\- N-No lo hay. – Respondió con algo nervios pero la animadora no iba a dejarlo pasar.

\- Por cierto… me enteré de que hace poco fue rechazada por un hombre ¿no? Sigue soltera entonces. – Eso le dio tan duro como una flecha en su pecho, lagrimones salieron de sus ojos.

\- Iwaki-san… no hieras los sentimientos de tu profesora de esa forma…

\- Lo siento, no quería dejarlo pasar. – Chocó palmas con Asada, Shinonome soltó un suspiro.

\- A lo mejor Shimazu-san debe estar pasándoselo mejor ahora mismo…

El viaje fue de unas tres horas, con las chicas hablando entre ellas, otras que jugaban cartas con un mazo que se llevó o simplemente recostadas en las sillas del tren, finalmente empezó a acercarse a su destino, eso pudo notarse por una vista a través de la ventana.

\- Miren. – Ukita señaló pro fuera, ya se lograba ver el mar a la lejanía por lo que todas observaron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- Ya estamos aquí. – Expresó Tsubasa.

\- Shimazu-san nos estará esperando en la estación una vez lleguemos. – Informó Kakehashi con el mensaje que le llegó.

\- ¡Es el momento de disfrutar con todo estas vacaciones! – Expresó Iwaki con emoción. Finalmente el tren llegó a su destino y se detuvo en la estación, ya las chicas bajaron en ese momento, justo en los asientos de espera estaba el castaño junto a su hermano menor.

\- ¡Shimazu-kun! – Tsubasa saludó efusivamente, se acercó hacia ellas.

\- Veo que llegaron sin problemas, ya terminamos de hacer todo el arreglo en la casa de playa para recibirlas a todas ¿no es así? – Le preguntó a Kazu, este asintió.

\- Nii-san realmente se esforzó para limpiar casi todos los rincones, se vio muy emocionado por esto.

\- Emocionado ¿eh? Después de todo quien no lo estaría por convivir con chicas como nosotras. – Buscó burlarse Iwaki, Taiga ya conocía sus mañas así que decidió ignorarla.

\- Les mostraremos el camino, vamos por aquí. – Empezó a marcar el camino con las demás yendo por detrás.

\- Shimazu-san ¿Qué tan grande esta casa de playa? – Buscó saber Kakehashi.

\- No hay necesidad de que se preocupe Sensei, tiene habitaciones más que suficientes para todos aquí si van a dormir dos o tres por habitación. Originalmente es usada para reuniones dentro de nuestra familia en verano pero este año no se hizo nada porque muchos viajaron a Okinawa, así que le pedí a mi tío que es el dueño si podía prestarla para el club, confía en mí lo suficiente para permitirlo.

\- No solo eres un gran entrenador, nos consientes demasiado. – Expresó Asada con una sonrisa gatuna.

\- Un descanso no está mal de vez en cuando, estamos saliendo de un torneo y meses de entrenamiento, ahora mismo, que ustedes sean felices es lo mejor para todos.

\- Que galán~ - Canturreó ella.

\- Ey Aoi, ten cuidado que podrías poner celosa a alguien. – la mirada de reojo a Kurashiki no pasó desapercibida, ella mantuvo la mirada en el suelo durante todo el camino.

No te preocupes Kurashiki-san, nunca me robaría a tu hombre. – Eso solo la avergonzó más, Taiga carraspeó su garganta.

\- Dejen de molestarla ustedes dos… solo debemos atravesar esta parte del bosque y llegaremos. – Informó. Tal y como dijo, pasaron entre un camino con árboles en lo que finalmente hubo una salida y entonces pudieron verla, una casa de madera totalmente hermosa con una fachada frontal, de dos pisos y una extensión suficiente para que todas puedan hospedarse ahí.

\- Es hermosa~ - Expresó Nozaki con asombro.

\- ¿Tienes familiares ricos? Si es así, no me importaría ser la segunda en la línea. – Comentó Iwaki.

\- No realmente, esta casa de playa la construyeron hace unos 4 años entre varios familiares, costó un poco el adornarla pero fue un gasto bien aprovechado. Vamos adentro para que dejen sus cosas, luego podrán cambiarse para ir a la playa.

\- ¡Si, la playa! – Tsubasa no contuvo su emoción al entrar, Tomoe solo soltó una risa nerviosa.

Todas entraron, estaba limpio y ordenado adentro, además de tener una sala, las habitaciones eran bien ordenadas y contaban con dos camas en cada una, lo suficiente para que puedan dormir dos por habitación.

\- ¿Ya está todo aquí? – Preguntó Waka.

\- Las carnes y verduras están en el congelador de la cocina, también la parrilla se encuentra en la parte trasera, ya lo transportaré cuando llegue el momento para cocinar en la playa.

\- Entendido. – La peliazul asintió. – Sí que llegaste bien preparado para este momento.

\- Esto es para divertirnos después de todo, pero hay otra razón… es una forma de disculpa por no haberme presentado en el segundo juego y haberlas preocupado a todas, aunque no sea mucho, quiero que puedan divertirse después de haber perdido.

\- No es nada de lo que tengas que disculparte. – Sonrió Waka. – Si bien todas estuvieron preocupadas, sobre todo Kurashiki-senpai. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – Es bueno ver que te encuentras bien, eso nos alivia.

\- A pesar de que puedes estar un poco a la defensiva, si puedes ser confiable en ocasiones. – Respondió con una sonrisa, eso avergonzó a Waka.

\- Y-Yo igual puedo serlo, pero que decida ser más seria al respecto es algo que debo hacer en ocasiones.

\- Creo que hay una palabra para esto… tsundere ¿no? – Eso solo molestó más a la peliazul que buscó darle golpes mientras Taiga reía.

* * *

Con todas ya totalmente instaladas, llegó el momento esperado, se estaban cambiado a sus trajes de baño en sus habitaciones, como Taiga y Kazu fueron más rápidos, el castaño llevaba unos shorts floreados en ese momento mientras que Kazu un bañador de color azul con una playera blanca encima.

\- ¿No tardarán mucho? – Preguntó su hermano.

\- Tardarán lo que deban de tardar, seguro se toman su tiempo o quieren apantallarme con sus nuevos trajes de baño. – En ese momento apareció primero Tsukumo. Ella llevaba un bañador deportivo de color azul oscuro que marcaba a la perfección su figura esbelta. – Llegaste rápido y se te ve bien.

\- Gracias. – Respondió ella. – Las demás llegarán pronto.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – Las siguientes fueron Iwaki y Asada, la primera llevaba un bañador de una sola pieza de color verde con holanes, dando a destacar que llevaba su gorro y camisa negra aún puestas; mientras que Asada tenía un bañador de dos piezas de color purpura con estampado de flores.

\- Y bien ¿Qué tal me veo? – la animadora intentó hacer una pose. - ¿Acaso soy sexy?

\- Si claro, lo eres y mucho. – Respondió Taiga con sarcasmo.

\- No necesitas esconder tu vergüenza. – Respondió ella.

\- Todas tienen trajes de baño realmente lindos, debes verlos. – Expresó Asada, en ese momento aparecieron las siguientes.

Ukita tenía un traje de baño de dos piezas, con la parte inferior portando una tela a modo de falda, de color anaranjado, ella se notaba un poco nerviosa. Waka llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de color azul pavo que hacía combinación con su cabello.

\- Se ven bien las dos. – Expresó el castaño, Ukita levantó el rostro.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Así es, te ves realmente tierna y es algo extraño que lleves puesto tu sudadera de gato. – Respondió él acariciando el cabello de la pequeña la cual se mostró apenada.

\- Nozaki-san dijo que me vería sexy…

Las siguientes en llegar fueron Shinonome y Nakano, la peliazul tenía un traje de baño de dos piezas con pliegues de holanes de color azul cielo, mientras que Nakano llevaba uno estilo speedo pero con pantaloncillos, de color verde con bordes purpuras.

\- ¿Quiénes faltan? – Preguntó Shinonome.

\- Solo faltan Arihara, Kawakita, Nozaki, Kakehashi-sensei y Kurashiki. – Respondió Taiga, justo en ese momento salieron Tsubasa, Tomoe y la sensei.

Tsubasa llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de color rojo mientras que Tomoe llevaba uno de color verde azulado, casi del mismo tipo que su mejor amiga, Kakehashi llevaba uno de una pieza de color negro con puntos amarillos y holanes en las orillas, además de portar un sombrero de paja.

Shimazu-kun. – Tsubasa se acercó al castaño. - ¿Me veo bien?

\- Bastante, ese traje de baño es bonito. – Levantó el pulgar, la castaña sonrió.

\- Me alegra.

\- Shimazu-san… - Kurashiki apareció en ese momento, justo cuando Taiga la vio, se quedó sin habla.

Un bikini de dos piezas de color blanco, la pelirroja estaba avergonzada pero igual deseaba obtener la atención del castaño y pudo tener el efecto deseado, ella se acercó con las mejillas rojas.

\- Y… ¿Qué tal me veo?

\- Te ves bien… es un hermoso traje de baño… - Respondió por lo bajo, el ambiente entre los dos se pintó de un color rosado y es que ambos estaban avergonzados de ver al otro.

\- ¿No creen que hace calor aquí? – Preguntó Iwaki mientras se abanicaba, los dos se empezaron a avergonzar más.

\- … Que grandes… - Escucharon a Ukita hablar por debajo y es que había una razón. Nozaki apareció en ese momento, su traje de baño era de dos piezas, de color rosado y con la parte inferior como una falda con estampado de dulces, pero eso no llamó la atención de todos, sino más el hecho de que al caminar, dos grandes razones rebotaban con cada paso que ella daba, incluso Taiga se quedó callado al verla.

\- Esto… ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella, en eso Ukita, Asada e Iwaki se cayeron de rodillas. - ¿Qué les sucede?

\- Este… es el poder de los pechos grandes… es abrumador… - Expresó la animadora por lo bajo.

\- Nozaki… creo que no deberías exhibir tanto sin mucho cuidado. – Comentó Taiga y es que ella lo observó, el traje de baño que llevaba, si bien le quedaba, exponía bastante de sus grandes pechos, ella se dio cuenta, cubriéndose.

\- Shimazu-san, no deberías decir eso. – Expresó Kurashiki con rostro inexpresivo, el castaño se puso nervioso.

\- No me culpes tampoco, no es algo que pudiera ignorar, en cualquier caso, Kazu, no es algo que necesites ver. – Le cubrió los ojos a su hermano pequeño que no entendía nada.

\- Bien. – Kakehashi llamó la atención de todos. – Gracias a Shimazu-san tenemos esta playa para el club, así que vamos a divertirnos en todo lo posible, claro que, sin alejarse demasiado, espero tengan cuidado ¿entendido?

\- Entendido. – Respondieron todos, la profesora sonrió.

\- Bien, pueden ir al mar. – Con ese anuncio ya tenían la vía libre.

\- ¡Es el mar! – Tsubasa empezó a correr hacia la playa, seguida de Tomoe, por detrás iba Nakano, Iwaki, Asada, Tsukumo jaló de las manos a Shinonome y Waka, Nozaki y Ukita fueron después.

\- Vamos Shimazu-san. – Kurashiki vio a Taiga, este asintió junto a Kazu.

\- Vamos. – Ya ellos tres fueron después.

La playa les esperaba con mucha diversión, así que durante ese día no iba a esperarles más que juegos y demás, un día el cual aprovecharían al máximo…

* * *

\- Sayaka ¿por qué entrenamos ahora? – Preguntó Makino, todo el equipo de Seijo estaba realizando sus entrenamientos en el campo de béisbol de su instituto.

\- Eso es obvio, perdimos en la primera ronda contra Satogahama, debemos de fortalecernos más si queremos ganarles en la próxima ocasión. – Respondió la castaña.

\- Pero son vacaciones, quisiera ir a la playa y divertirme.

\- Yo igual, quisiera ir con mi novio. – Comentó otra chica de Seijo.

\- Yo quisiera ir con unas amigas. – Expresó otra, cada una de las chicas empezó a hablar acerca de la playa y sus ganas de ir hasta que Jinguji las silenció con el carraspeo de su garganta.

\- Entiendo que deseen divertirse en la playa y salir, pero esta derrota nos ha enseñado que no debemos descuidar ni un solo día, además de que nuestro trabajo en equipo debe fortalecerse, así que desde hoy hasta el final de las vacaciones, estaremos entrenando todas las mañanas. – Esa declaración de la capitana sacó quejas en todas.

\- ¿Por qué? Realmente quiero ir al mar.

\- Seguro es porque Jinguji-san no tiene a nadie con quien ir. – Respondió otra, eso sacó una vena en su frente.

\- ¡Repite eso! – Gritó con enojo, asustando a la chica.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó la chica.

\- Mientras entiendas. – Asintió ella, entonces se puso de espaldas, tres rayas de pesimismo aparecieron en su frente. – (Ella tiene razón… en ocasiones quisiera un novio…)

\- (Ella desea un novio…) – Pensó el resto del equipo en unísono con gotones en sus frentes. No te preocupes Jinguji Sayaka, algún llegará un chico a tu vida el cual te hará sentir la felicidad de ser mujer, seguramente alguien cuyo apellido empieza con N.

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Si el anime le falló un poco en poner algo con la playa jaja, por lo menos el campamento fue algo cercano y si he visto varias ilustraciones del juego, espero poder ver más.**

**El Redentor 777: Cualquier cosa puede suceder mientras se divierten en la playa, ya al menos tengo unas cuantas cosas en mente y que quizás con Taiga pueda significar problemas, puesto que es el chico rodeado de puras chicas, una playa privada, trajes de baño, llama a los problemas jaja.**

**Bueno, aquí termino el cap, si no mostré nada de las actividades es porque quiero dedicar un cap entero a toda esa parte y cada quien tendrá su momento, ya es algo que se verá, así que nos vemos para el siguiente cap y que disfruten de este bonito día junto a sus waifus jajaja. Saludos.**


	24. Playa, trajes de baño y beisbol 2

El momento más esperado de todos, la playa finalmente llegó y todas las chicas no se esperaron ningún momento para poder entrar, así que se apresuraron a llegar a la orilla.

\- ¡Alto todas! – El grito de Taiga las interrumpió de seguir, haciendo que se detuvieran en ese instante.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No ves que queremos entrar de una vez. – Reclamó Iwaki.

\- Primero debemos hacer estiramientos, recuerden que hay que calentarse para evitar calambres. – Respondió el castaño, las chicas pensaron por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta.

\- Es verdad, buen pensamiento Shimazu-san. – Expresó Waka estando de acuerdo.

\- Mientras entiendan, ya deben saber que estiramos y calentamos antes de cada entrenamiento, no lo olviden. Ahora empiecen.

Las chicas obedecieron y empezaron los estiramientos, de ese modo que cada una terminaba estirando y daba a ver algunas partes en sus cuerpos, de igual forma que se enfocaba en sus pechos y traseros los cuales se agitaban mientras realizaban tales estiramientos, una vista impresionante.

\- Nakano ¿Qué crees que haces tomando fotos? – El castaño estaba justo detrás de ella, esta se sintió atrapada.

\- Bueno… pensaba hacer un especial de verano en el periódico y para ello necesito unas fotos provocativas… atraen gente.

\- No me hagas confiscarte la cámara, así que no sigas. – La peliverde tuvo que sentir si quería conservar su preciosa cámara. Finalmente terminaron de estirar y ya se pusieron en marcha.

\- ¿no vas a venir? – Preguntó Tsubasa, Taiga justamente se estaba quedando atrás.

\- No tenía ese plan, todo es para que ustedes disfruten después de todo.

\- Por eso sigues llevando la camiseta… no hará daño que juegues con nosotras.

\- Así es, aprovecha y ven a divertirte con las hermosuras que tienes al frente. – Soltó un guiño Iwaki, el castaño se cruzó de brazos, ahí Ukita se acercó a él.

\- ¿No quieres jugar con nosotras? – Puso ojos llorosos, esa era una mirada que él no podía soportar, así que no tenía otra opción.

\- Esta bien, ya voy. De todos modos he venido a esta playa cada año pero si así quieren. – Ya en ese momento se quitó la camiseta, no cabe duda que cada una de ellas prestaron total atención al castaño una vez se la quitó, sus abdominales marcados eran demasiado llamativos. - ¿Qué tanto ven?

\- Es un gran cuerpo el que tienes. – Respondió Shinonome sin apartar la vista.

\- Kurashiki-senpai realmente se sacó el premio gordo. – Contestó Nozaki, la pelirroja era la que más no podía dejar de verle, incluso algo de baba salía de su boca, ya que ella se dio cuenta, rápidamente apartó la vista, totalmente avergonzada.

\- Y ustedes me llamaron pervertido, es normal que quiera mantener una musculatura así.

\- No somos pervertidas, solo apreciamos un buen cuerpo masculino cuando lo vemos. – Respondió Asada.

\- Adornarlo de esa forma no sirve de nada, ahora si van a entrar que sea ahora.

\- Al menos déjanos apreciar más tus abdominales. – Comentó Iwaki, una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro del castaño, en ese momento se acercó hacia ella y la recogió para ponerla sobre sus hombros como un costal de papas. - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- ¿Quieres una prueba de mis músculos? Te la voy a dar. – Empezó a correr mientras cargaba a la animadora directo hacia el mar mientras que ella trató de librarse pero el agarre de Taiga era más fuerte, entonces que ya estaban más adentro en el agua la sujetó y entonces dejó caer al frente con un Running Powerslam.

\- ¡Waaaah! – Ella aterrizó en el agua de espalda mientras Taiga empezó a reír, saliendo luego de escupir agua. - ¡Oye, eso fue peligroso!

\- Tu lo pediste.

\- ¡Eres un bruto! – Empezó a tirarle agua mientras que el castaño empezó a defenderse, ya entonces el resto de chicas fue entrando para unirse a ellos, cada una arrojaba agua y jugaba del modo que más se conoce, incluso a Asada se le ocurrió llevar una pistola de agua la cual era dirigido hacia Taiga con los disparos, la diversión siguió.

* * *

Tsukumo demostraba ser una buena nadadora, se movía con demasiada gracia en el agua mientras las demás le observaban con asombro.

\- Tsukumo-senpai sabe nadar bastante bien. – Comentó Tsubasa. – Es de esperarse de quien está a cargo de los clubes deportivos.

\- No creo poder nada de esa forma, seguro requiere mucha practica comentó Tomoe.

\- Yo tampoco. – Le siguió su amiga, ya así Shinonome miró a ambas y el tamaño de sus pechos los cuales rebotaban un poco, un gotón cruzó su frente.

\- (Obviamente no podrían nadar igual)

\- Shimazu-san, supongo que igual sabes nadar bien. – Comentó Waka a su lado.

\- Bueno, desde que llevo visitando esta playa durante varios, siempre se ha hecho una especie de competencia de nado entre la familia, yo igual he participado, mis tíos resultan ser buenos nadadores, sobre todo los que vienen de Okinawa.

\- Entonces debes estar a la par con Tsukumo-senpai, me gustaría verlo. – Expresó Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

\- Eso se ve interesante… ¡Oye Tsukumo! – La pelinegra se acercó a donde estaban. - ¿Qué me dices de una competencia de nado entre los dos? Para decidir de una vez por todas quien es más atlético.

\- Está bien. – Respondió ella, Taiga sonrió de forma segura.

\- Hace tiempo quería competir contra ti, me alegra que se dé la oportunidad. – Una especie de aura surgió atrás de ambos, mientras que la de Taiga era roja y llameante, la de Tsukumo era azul y tranquila.

\- Se siente el espíritu competitivo desde aquí. – Respondió Iwaki. - ¿Qué opinas comentarista Aoi?

\- Las chispas están saltando y mira esta concha que recogí, es linda. – Mostró una concha rosada que había agarrado.

\- Bien, será momento de ver que estipulación escogerán.

\- Bien Tsukumo, que sean cien metros de ida y vuelta, quien llegue primero gana. – La pelinegra asintió. Los dos entraron al agua hasta queda a una altura donde pudieran saltar, el resto estaba presenciando como público. – En sus marcas… listos… ¡Fuera!

Los dos saltaron al agua casi al mismo tiempo, nadando estilo libre, las chicas por atrás animaban a su favorito mientras los dos ponían de todo su esfuerzo en nadar más rápido, Taiga observaba un poco de lado y no veía ningún tipo de expresión cansada en la pelinegra, ella realmente no expresaba nada.

\- (Pronto llegaremos a la vuelta, debo superarla ahí) – Justo alcanzaron los cien metros, cuando Taiga ya estaba por girar, se sorprendió por como Tsukumo dio la vuelta justo en al agua como si hubiera topado una pared. – (¡¿Cómo!?)

Solo pudo ver como la pelinegra empezó a alejarse de él, giró en U para tratar de alcanzarla pero ya estaba lejos, al final Tsukumo terminó siendo la ganadora de esa carrera, Taiga llegó unos segundos después.

\- ¡Felicidades! – Iwaki alzó la mano de la vencedora mientras las demás aplaudían, Taiga salió respirando agitadamente.

\- Lo hiciste bien. – Comentó Kurashiki.

\- Gracias… no esperé que pudiera girar de esa forma… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Es un secreto. – Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, Taiga solo pudo reír por lo bajo.

\- Puede que hayas ganado esta vez pero la próxima yo seré el vencedor.

Pasó un tiempo, las demás jugaban, Kakehashi disfrutaba del sol sentada en una silla, Kazu también entró al agua llevando un flotador, Taiga observaba todo con una sonrisa.

\- Todo está muy tranquilo. – Kurashiki llegó a su lado.

\- Si, luego de esa derrota, esperaba que todas pudieran estar felices con esto, me alegra que lo hiciera.

\- Si… por cierto, se me olvidó ponerme bloqueador solar… ¿me ayudarías? – Preguntó ella teniendo las mejillas rojas, los ojos de Taiga se abrieron como platos.

\- B-Bueno… ¿no se lo puedes pedir a nadie más?

\- No quisiera molestar a las otras y solo tú estás disponible.

\- Bien… vamos entonces. – Fueron hasta la sombrilla, ahí la pelirroja se recostó de espaldas mientras que Taiga agarró la botella de bloqueador. - ¿Por toda la espalda?

\- Si… por favor… - El castaño tragó saliva, sacó un poco de la crema sobre su mano y cubrió ambas con ella, ya entonces vio la espalda de Kurashiki, era delgada y se veía muy suave, además de que su piel era blanca.

\- (No pienses en eso, no quiero parecer un pervertido) – No siguió dudando y entonces puso sus manos en la espalda, ella soltó un pequeño gemido. - ¿Hice algo?

\- No… solo está un poco frío, puedes seguir. – Taiga asintió, empezó a pasar sus manos por toda la espalda de la pelirroja, esta seguía gimiendo un poco, lo cual hacía que el castaño se sintiera avergonzado pero tampoco le desagradaba, el tacto con la piel de la pelirroja era bastante suave e hipnótico. – Creo que ya terminé aquí…

\- Mis muslos ahora. – El castaño asintió, aplicando un poco más de crema, ahora fue por las piernas de ella, Kurashiki lo sentía bastante bien, las manos de Taiga eran bastante cuidadosas y no le tocaba en algún sitio que ella no deseaba, dobló sus piernas con cuidado mientras pasaba más por ahí.

\- ¿Así está bien?

\- Si… gracias… - En ese momento, ambos estaban en su mundo totalmente que nos e dieron cuenta que el resto les observaba. - …

\- … Y bien ¿Qué tal se siente la piel de Maiko? – Preguntó Iwaki con una sonrisa burlona, la pelirroja empezó a sentir los colores írsele a la cabeza.

\- ¡No sigan viendo! – Gritó Taiga para alejarlas de ahí, ellas solo podían correr.

\- (Shimazu-kun… se veía muy feliz con Kurashiki-senpai…) – Tsubasa solo podía mirar de forma triste, Tomoe la observó de reojo.

* * *

Ukita se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la playa, tenía las rodillas unidas a su rostro mientras miraba al mar, algunas aún seguían jugando en el agua, otras ya descansaban en la arena, ella solo observaba.

\- Ukita-san. – Escuchó la voz de Kazu ahí, ella volteó a verlo.

\- Kazu-kun.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? Podrías estar jugando con las demás.

\- Lo sé, pero… la verdad es que… no sé nadar realmente bien… - Respondió ella con algo de pena, solo pudo escuchar al pequeño soltar una risa. – No es gracioso.

\- No me rio de eso, no es nada vergonzoso no saber nadar, yo tampoco sé mucho, por eso tengo este flotador.

\- Pero yo ya voy en preparatoria, que a mi edad no sepa…

\- Tengo una idea… ¡Nii-san! – Llamó a su hermano, la pequeña solo pudo voltear a verlo con asombro, en ese momento Taiga se acercó. – Ukita-san dijo que no sabe nadar muy bien, quisiera que la ayudes.

\- Entiendo. Ukita, si no sabes, puedes pedirlo sin problemas.

\- P-Pero eso… yo… - Escondía su rostro sonrojado, el castaño sonrió de forma comprensiva.

\- Vamos al agua, yo te sujetaré. – Ella no podía negarse, ya se levantó y fue junto a Taiga hasta el agua, sin dejar de soltarla, fueron un poco más profundo hasta el punto en el que ella ya no podía tocar fondo, empezó a asustarse un poco. – No tengas miedo, solo mira al frente. – Ella obedeció y miró a Taiga al rostro.

Empezó a jalarla sin soltarla, ya entonces que llegó hasta un punto que creía correcto, le señaló que empezara a patalear.

\- S-Shimazu-san… ¿esto funcionará? – Preguntó ella con algo de duda.

\- Si lo que tienes es problemas con flotar, puede que tenga la solución… intenta quedarte floja.

\- P-Pero, si lo hago…

\- No te hundirás, te lo aseguro. – Taiga hablaba con una seguridad que le inspiraba un poco de confianza a Ukita, ella entonces lo hizo aunque cerró los ojos, solo podía sentir las manos del castaño que la sujetaban por la espalda, eso la atemorizó un poco, entonces pudo sentir que le soltaba. – Abre los ojos.

Ella obedeció, lo hizo y entonces sintió una luz, fue entonces que al abrirlos se sorprendió, estaba viendo el cielo.

\- Es el cielo… un momento… esto… - Ella estaba flotando de espaldas, mirando justo hacia el cielo, Taiga le miró por encima, sintiendo que no le sujetaba. – Shimazu-san, esto…

\- Es una técnica para flotar. Si te quedas floja de esta forma, puedes sentir que estás flotando en las nubes mientras miras al cielo ¿no se siente así?

\- Si… nunca creí que fuera posible… - Expresó ella totalmente maravillada.

\- Ahora intenta mover un poco tus pies, eso debería darte impulso. – Ella asintió y empezó a hacerlo, ya sentía como empezó a moverse, Ukita no podía creerlo.

\- ¡S-Shimazu-san, lo estoy haciendo, estoy nadando! – Expresó ella con emoción, el castaño soltó una risa.

\- Parece que nadar de espaldas es para ti, lo estás haciendo bien desde un inicio, solo debes practicar un poco más y seguro podrás dominarlo.

\- ¡Si! – Respondió ella con alegría. Jamás pensó que Taiga podía abrirle una posibilidad así, eso la alegraba bastante y esperaba poder dominarlo, ya se sentía más como un amigo para ella y quería poder tener más momentos así.

* * *

\- ¡Shimazu-san! – Escuchó alguien llamarle, Nakano llegó por sus espaldas, el castaño enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me estaba fijando y aquí parece que hay palmeras con cocos, Arihara-san, Kawakita-san y yo queremos unos cuantos, así que pensamos si podrías ayudarnos con ello.

\- … ¿Sabes? Fácil podríamos ir al pueblo cercano y comprar unos.

\- No seas aguado, dicen que natural sabe mejor ¿por favor? – Ella intentó hacer ojitos, el castaño soltó un suspiro.

\- Bien, intentaré bajarlos.

\- Gracias. – Respondió ella. Ya la peliverde empezó a mostrarle el camino hacia la palmera para agarrar unos cocos, ahí también estaban Tsubasa y Tomoe. – Chicas, ya traje a Shimazu-san.

\- Lo siento Shimazu-kun, pero es que esos cocos se ven deliciosos. – Expresó Tsubasa con un poco de pena por molestarle.

\- No es nada Arihara, si lo quieren, no hay nada que pueda hacer. – Respondió él, ya entonces vio la palmera, los cocos en cuestión sí que estaban un poco altos. – Quizás con un palo pueda bajarlos.

\- ¿Necesitas que busque uno? – Preguntó Tomoe, el castaño negó con la cabeza.

\- No será necesario, veré si esto puede funcionar. – Hizo crujir sus nudillos, las tres chicas se esperaban lo que iba a hacer por lo que retrocedieron un poco. – Veamos si mi fuerza es de utilidad aquí ¡Aaaaaah!

Con un rugido, lanzó un fuerte puñetazo a la palmera, fue tan fuerte que tembló, incluso las chicas sintieron el impacto.

\- Eso fue asombroso… - Expresó Tsubasa por lo bajo. A pesar de la potencia del golpe, ningún coco terminó cayendo. El castaño se rascó la nuca.

\- Que raro… quizás no apliqué suficiente fuerza.

\- Ey Shimazu ¿tienes problemas? – Iwaki se apareció en ese momento.

\- Aquí, ellas tres quieren cocos e intenté bajarlos pero no parece que tuviera efecto.

\- Ya veo, si necesitas un poco más de fuerza, aquí estoy yo.

\- ¿Puedes?

\- ¿Con quién crees que hablas? – Respondió ella con una sonrisa segura. – Tengo más fuerza de lo que parece, así que lanzar un golpe o dos no representa ningún problema.

\- Bueno, conociendo la potencia de tus bateos, creo que podría tener efecto. – El castaño asintió. – A mi señal, los dos lanzaremos dos golpes al mismo tiempo ¿entendido?

\- Ya rugiste.

\- Bien… uno… dos… tres. – Los dos lanzaron puñetazos al tronco al mismo tiempo, en esta ocasión el impacto fue mucho mayor que si se escuchó como un pequeño temblor, las tres chicas quedaron totalmente asombradas, ya entonces vieron como tres cocos cayeron al suelo en ese momento.

\- Ahí está. – Sonrió la animadora con el pulgar arriba.

\- Bien chicas, ya tienen sus cocos, solo busquemos un cuchillo para cortarlos. – Respondió el castaño, las tres seguían sin salir de su asombro, hasta que…

\- ¡Shimazu-kun, cuidado! – Advirtió Tsubasa de algo.

\- ¿Qué? – Lo que se refería fue sobre un coco que cayó justo en la cabeza del castaño, el impacto fue fuerte como para derribarlo al suelo, las cuatro chicas le vieron con preocupación.

\- ¡Shimazu-kun, estás bien! – preguntó Tomoe con preocupación-

\- ¿Por qué veo a tres Kawakitas ahora mismo?... creo que el camión me atropelló con fuerza. – Y entonces se desmayó viendo estrellas.

\- ¡Shimazu-kun! – Puede que la fuerza bruta de Taiga les diera cocos pero igual le terminó dañando, aprendió una fuerte lección ene se día, no todo puede resolverse con fuerza.

* * *

En Kogetsu, el equipo seguía entrenando, Kousaka terminó de beber de una botella de agua cuando Kanei pasó por su lado.

\- ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento Tsubaki?

\- Bastante bien, puede que sea verano pero no podemos descuidar ni un solo momento, aunque deba perder mi oportunidad de ir a la playa.

\- ¿Querías ir?

\- Por supuesto que no. – Respondió ella. – Siento que perderé habilidad si faltó a un solo día de prácticas.

\- Esa es la Tsubaki que conozco, aunque seguro haberte visto en traje de baño a ti y a las demás chicas hubiera sido interesante. – En eso sintió que la castaña empezó a jalarle del cabello. - ¡O-Oye, me estás lastimando!

\- Estás volviendo a sacar tus impulsos pervertidos. – Respondió ella con el ceño fruncido. – SI no fuera por tu gran habilidad, te hubiera sacado del puesto de entrenador hace mucho.

\- Eso habla mucho acerca de cuanto confías en mí. – Respondió él, la castaña carraspeó su garganta.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Pero sabes bien que me quieres~ - Canturreó, la castaña mostró un rostro inexpresivo.

\- Sigamos entrenando.

\- Okie~ - Continuaron, Kanei sentía interés hacia Kousaka como para molestarla así, no te preocupes Fujiwara Kanei, pronto llegará tu oportunidad con ella.

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Si que con Nozaki ahí hay cosas peligrosas jaja y pues ya ocurren muchas más cosas, aquí se ve en este cap.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Entre bromas, la pobre soltería de Kakehashi y ahora que Iwaki y Asada que molestan a Kurashiki si que van a cambiar algunas cosas y con lo que viene más adelante se observará todo ello, igual ya Ayaka pronto tendrá a su hombre seguro lol.**

**Bueno, esta es la primera parte de aventuras en la playa, obviamente queda más por narrar, lo separo por partes porque deseo abarcar todas las escenas posibles con todas las chicas y de esa forma poder lograr interacción con ellas jaja, además de disfrutar un poco más de trajes de baño ¿por qué no? jajaja, bueno, ya en el siguiente cap seguiremos con esto, habrán más actividades típicas, diversión, quizás algún accidente cachondo, nunca se sabe ;D nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	25. Playa, trajes de baño y beisbol 3

Taiga recibió un duro golpe de ese coco, al menos no fue nada grave y solo le generó un chichón que pudo resolverse con un poco de hielo en su cabeza. Las actividades en la playa continuaron en ese momento.

\- Shimazu-kun. – Escuchó una voz llamarle mientras descansaba debido al golpe, vio que era Nozaki quien se acercaba corriendo, no era de más decir que su pecho rebotaba cuando corría, el castaño tragó saliva. – Escuché todo de Arihara-san ¿estás bien?

\- P-Perfectamente… - Intentó no observar a cierta parte de la rubia. – Creo que ya bajó la hinchazón, si necesitas que haga algo.

\- Bueno, si quisiera ayuda en una cosa… - Se veía un poco avergonzada, el castaño enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Bueno… me preguntaba si… ¡Me darías tu gran plátano!

\- ¡¿Cómo!? – Expresó con mucho asombro, incluso sus mejillas se sonrojaron. - ¡N-Nozaki, que cosas estás diciendo!

\- Lo que digo, quiero que me des tu plátano.

\- U-Un momento, no creo que este sea un buen lugar para ello, además Kurashiki…

\- ¿Eh? – La rubia ladeó la cabeza a un lado en confusión. – Pero si lo que estoy pidiendo ese ese plátano inflable que tienes.

\- … Oh… - Taiga escondió su rostro, no podía creer que lo había malinterpretado. – Así que te referías al inflable del bote banana…

\- Así es ¿pensabas que era otra cosa?

\- Piensa en el contexto. – Respondió, la rubia recordó lo que dijo y pareció darse cuenta, su rostro se puso bastante rojo.

\- ¡L-Lo siento, no me di a entender, no me refería a eso!

\- No importa. – Carraspeó su garganta. – Así que quieres el bote banana ¿quieres que les dé una vuelta con la moto acuática? Está guardada y mayormente mi tío maneja pero aprendí a hacerlo.

\- Me gustaría. – Ya sonrió ella, entonces se fue a la cabaña para buscarlo, ella soltó un suspiro. – Me alegra que Kurashiki-senpai no escuchara eso…

Unos momentos después regresó con lo que buscaba, se encargó de inflar el bote banana con un inflador y también llevar la moto acuática, lista para encenderse en el agua, atando el inflable con una cuerda, probando que tal estaba del tanque, parecía tener.

\- Perfecto.

\- No sabía que manejabas moto acuática. – Expresó Shinonome con algo de asombro.

\- Aprendí, ahora que esto se encuentra listo, quien desea subir.

\- Yo lo pedí, así que debo ir. – Nozaki se subió. Se encontraba espacio para dos personas más.

\- Vayan ustedes. – Iwaki y Asada empujaron a Shinonome y Waka respectivamente.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – Expresó la pelinegra de cabello largo.

\- Sería interesante que se suban a eso, solo digo. – Expresó la animadora con una sonrisa.

\- Ni loca lo haré, es peligroso. – Respondió Waka con desaprobación.

\- Yo igual quisiera verlo. – Tsubasa expresó su ánimo de querer verla en eso, ya las demás parecieron encantarles la idea, ambas chicas se vieron acorraladas.

\- S-Shimazu, al menos manejarás lento ¿no? – Preguntó Shinonome con algo de temor.

\- Claro que lo haré, conozco bien la velocidad de la moto, no habrá problemas.

\- Si tú lo dices… - Derrotadas por la presión, ambas chicas se subieron igualmente, ya entonces con Nozaki al frente, Shinonome en medio y Waka de último, Taiga encendió la moto.

\- Vamos entonces. – Empezó a arrancar, tal y como señaló, empezó a ir lento para ganar velocidad, eso pudo relajar a las dos chicas que fueron obligadas.

\- Esto es perfecto.

\- Bien, creo que ya lo tengo, hora de la acción turbo. – Y entonces empezó a acelerar con mayor velocidad, eso ya puso nerviosas a las dos chicas por como el bote empezó a agitarse más, mientras ellas dos parecían sufrirlo, Nozaki se divertía.

\- ¡Esto es asombroso! – Gritó con emoción.

\- ¡No lo es! – Gritó Waka en cambio.

\- ¡Shimazu, vas muy rápido! – Shinonome sentía que estaba por caerse.

\- ¡Eh, no las escucho, por cierto, el bote tiende a agitarse bastante, así que sujétense fuerte! - Dobló en curva en ese momento, la cuerda se estiró y el inflable giró de la misma forma con una potencia que asustó a las dos pelinegras.

\- ¡Aaaaah! – Shinonome no pudo evitar asustarse y se agarró de algo suave, aunque cerró los ojos para no ver.

\- ¡Waaaah, Shinonome-san! – Nozaki sintió que le habían agarrado los pechos, estaba muy avergonzada. - ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡No lo haré, no quiero caerme!

\- ¡Por favor Shinonome-san!

\- ¡Se viene una ola, prepárense! – Informó Taiga con una sonrisa, acelerando más para su placer.

\- ¡No quiero moriiiiiir!

\- ¡Shinonome-saaaaaaan!

La moto pasó la ola, causando que se elevara un poco, y con el bote, este prácticamente salió volando, las tres chicas salieron disparadas del bote, Shinonome aún agarrando los pechos de Nozaki y Waka rogando por su vida, se elevaron unos cuantos metros antes de caer al agua.

\- ¡Eso fue divertido! – El castaño empezó a reír, las tres chicas salieron a la superficie, Nozaki estaba sonrojada.

\- Jamás podré casarme… - Expresó con lagrimones en los ojos.

\- ¡Shimazu, estás loco! – Le gritó Shinonome.

\- Ey, es parte de la diversión, suban para que regresemos a la orilla.

\- Prefiero nadar que hacerlo de nuevo… - Murmuró Waka por lo bajo.

* * *

\- ¿Voleibol? – Preguntó Ukita.

\- Así es, un día de playa no está completo sin haber jugado. – Respondió Asada, justamente habían hecho la red para jugar, la casa de playa de Taiga tenía de todo que incluso eso estaba en el cobertizo.

\- Tengamos un partido amistoso, será divertido. – Expresó Iwaki.

\- Si vamos a jugar, debemos armar los equipos pero debe ser equilibrado. – Comentó Taiga. – Eso significa que Tsukumo y yo estaremos en equipos distintos.

\- Entonces pueden ser los capitanes. – Sugirió Tsubasa. – Escojan a quienes desean en sus equipos.

\- Bien, entonces voy con…

Los equipos se armaron, como eran doce en total, Kakehashi y Kazu no jugarían, se hicieron con seis integrantes en cada equipo. Taiga escogió a Tomoe, Kurashiki, Ukita, Nakano y Asada. Tsukumo se quedó con Tsubasa, Nozaki, Iwaki, Shinonome y Waka.

\- ¿No se siente un poco desequilibrado? Ahí tienen a Tsubasa-chan y Shinonome-san. – Comentó Tomoe.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse Kawakita, que ellas sean prodigios del béisbol, no quiere decir que sea lo mismo en otros deportes.

\- Si tú lo dices…

\- Que empiece el juego. – Kazu actuó de marcador y árbitro. Comenzando con el lado de Taiga, el castaño realizó el tiro inicial en ese momento.

\- ¡Yo voy! – Tsubasa quiso recibir la pelota y extendió sus manos para ello, aunque fue con todas las energías que le pone al béisbol, resultó en otra cosa. - ¡Auch! – La pelota rebotó directo a su cara, haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

\- Se los dije. – Expresó Taiga con una sonrisa, una gota surgió en la frente de Tomoe.

Teniendo otro tiro, Taiga nuevamente lanzó la pelota, en esta ocasión Nozaki se encargó de recibirla y lo hizo bien, pudo elevarla, Tsukumo corrió para enviarla y hacer de receptora, ya en ese momento la rubia saltó para golpear la pelota al otro lado, esta iba directo hacia Ukita la cual se agachó para no ser golpeada.

\- El equipo de Tsukumo tiene un punto. – Informó Kazu.

\- Eso me sorprendió. – Taiga enarcó una ceja.

\- No es tan distinto del basquetbol, así que puede aplicar algunas cosas de ese tiempo aquí. – Comentó Kurashiki. – Yo igual podría.

\- Así que no solo debemos cuidarnos de Tsukumo… estaré contando contigo. – Expresó este, la pelirroja miró de lado con una sonrisa.

Ahora Tsukumo realizó el lanzamiento, ella realmente lanzó con fuerza, ya que iba hacia Nakano, Taiga intervino para interceptar el tiro.

\- ¡Kurashiki! – La pelirroja captó la señal, ya entonces se movió para preparar el lanzamiento como pensaba, justamente al elevar la pelota, Taiga saltó y usó sus fuerzas para golpearla, esta fue con bastante impulso que pasó a través de Iwaki y Shinonome. - ¡Perfecto!

\- Punto para el equipo de nii-san.

\- Lo hiciste bien. – Chocó palmas con Kurashiki.

\- Si así quieren… - Expresó Tsukumo por lo bajo. Taiga nuevamente lanzó, la pelinegra recibió esta vez el balón, marcó con la mirada a Nozaki quien recibió la señal, esta envió el balón listo para ser rematado, justo cuando Tsukumo estuvo por lanzar, el castaño saltó justo al frente para hacer de muro, Tsukumo se asombró un poco al lanzar, fue bloqueado su tiro, ahí Waka quiso atraparlo pero no pudo.

\- Punto para el equipo de nii-san.

\- ¡Je! No será tan fácil pasarme. – Taiga se veía confiado, ahí junto a Kurashiki estaban totalmente encendidos.

\- Que sea así, los vamos a superar. – Tsukumo y Nozaki también se pararon al frente, el resto simplemente se quedó de lado.

\- Esto… estamos jugando también ¿cierto? – Preguntó Asada.

\- Parece que ellos cuatro acapararon todo el juego… - Respondió Waka.

El partido continuó, entre distintos tiros de los cuatro en la cancha, Taiga o Tsukumo remataban, anotaban puntos y se bloqueaban de forma continua, se estaban esforzando demasiado en ese partido que no se dieron cuenta que las demás se salieron y hacían de espectadoras, desviando la mirada por donde fuera el balón.

\- ¡Shimazu-san! – Kurashiki recibió el balón en ese momento, el castaño se preparó para rematar por otro punto.

\- ¡Este es su fin! – Rugió mientras puso todas sus fuerzas restantes para lanzar, ambas chicas de otro equipo saltaron para intentar bloquear el tiro pero el poder del castaño era mayor, lanzó un tiro tan fuerte que superó las defensas y logró marcar.

\- ¡Punto y set para el equipo de nii-san, ellos ganaron!

\- ¡Siiiiii! – Gritó Taiga con energías, Kurashiki lo abrazó por un costado.

\- ¡Lo hicimos Shimazu-san, lo hicimos! – Expresó ella con emoción.

\- Si, ganamos…

\- Fue un buen partido, admito mi derrota. – Tsukumo extendió su mano así como Nozaki, ambos del otro equipo aceptaron el gesto.

\- Estamos empatados entonces, fue un gran juego, espero volvamos a hacerlo en otra ocasión.

\- Que así sea. – El ocaso se iluminó detrás de ellos, un gran gesto de deportividad entre ellos cuatro en un gran partido lleno de emoción, sudor y lágrimas.

\- (Ellos acapararon todo el juego…) – Pensaron las demás con gotones en sus frentes.

* * *

\- Kawakita, vigila las verduras, Waka, no dejes que las salchichas se quemen. – Taiga, Tomoe y Waka estaban empezando a asar la carne y verduras, ya bajando el asador para comer, el sol estaba ocultándose y todos tenían hambre.

\- Puedo…

\- ¡No lo hagas! – Le gritaron todos a Tsubasa, la castaña simplemente se hizo a un lado con lagrimones en los ojos.

\- Esto huele bien. – Nakano ya podía saborear la carne. – Dijiste que eran cortes ¿no? Es sorprendente que pudieras conseguir.

\- Guardamos de todo en el refrigerador, igual saqué el Sirloin y las costillas si quieren.

\- Cada vez creo más que tienes un familiar rico ¿no aceptarías tener una amante? Te aseguro que le daré prioridad a Maiko. – Expresó Iwaki, la pelirroja se sonrojó.

\- Si tienes tiempo para decir tonterías, ve a buscar la salsa de soya, hay que traer los condimentos. Ukita, prepara los platos.

Con las órdenes del castaño, todas menos Tsubasa se movilizaron para prepararlo todo. Ya que finalmente la carne estaba totalmente en su punto, se empezaron a servir los platos, con carne, verduras y arroz, se empezaron a servir para comer.

\- ¡Delicioso! – Tsubasa no escondía su gusto por la carne. – La carne está realmente buena.

\- ¿Qué tantas cosas más vas a darnos? – Preguntó Asada.

\- Solo lo hago porque quiero, es mi trabajo de entrenador después de todo.

\- Nadie sería tan amable como para hacer tanto, eres realmente alguien bastante amable. – Expresó Nozaki con una sonrisa.

\- Este fue un día divertido. – Tomoe miró hacia el mar, el sol se siguió ocultando. – Creo que lo recordaré por mucho tiempo.

\- Yo también… hice buenos recuerdos aquí. – Comentó Ukita.

\- Shimazu-kun, gracias por este día, en serio. – Agradeció Tsubasa con una reverencia, las demás lo hicieron, el castaño empezó a sentirse avergonzado.

\- No es necesario que hagan eso, fue porque quise, será mejor que sigamos comando, mañana ya regresaremos a la ciudad.

\- Pero antes de ello. – Iwaki interrumpió en ese momento. – Queda una última actividad por realizar.

\- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Shinonome, la animadora y Asada se observaron con miradas cómplices, Taiga ya conocía ese tipo de mirada y nada bueno podría salir de ello.

\- Haremos una prueba de valor esta noche. – Anunciaron ambas al mismo tiempo, el castaño lo sabía, ellas dos tenían un plan y seguro pensaron en eso, las cosas no iban a terminar aún…

* * *

En otra parte, una escuela entrenaba hasta esa tarde, la reconocida preparatoria Kaio cuyo equipo de béisbol femenino terminó siendo campeón hasta que Kogetsu les superaron. Su capitana la cual era Kusakari Reina, junto a todo el equipo, estaban entrenando, ella mostraba confianza en que podía recuperar el trofeo del campeonato, se le observaba en su sonrisa confiada.

\- Muy bien chicas, pasemos al siguiente entrenamiento, debemos continuar hasta que recuperar el prestigio de Kaio.

\- ¡Si capitana! – Expresaron todas al mismo tiempo, esta sonrió complacida.

\- Perfecto.

\- Kusakari-san. – Otra chica apareció en ese momento, de cabello castaño y corto con ojos color miel, Reina la observó.

\- Kitayama-sensei.

\- Entiendo que estén practicando duro pero ¿no deberían descansar?

\- ¿Qué dices? – Expresó ella como si fuera poca cosa. – Nosotras perdimos contra Kogetsu, nadie más que contra Kousaka Tsubaki, eso me molesta. – Dijo frunciendo el ceño. – No voy a parar hasta borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro. Tampoco olvidemos a las demás escuelas, Seijo, Hidekoshi, Meiwa, Meijo, Yamanogami, Midorioka, Takanami, Ogawara, Teiyo, Takudai y Futakotama, sin contar el equipo creado por esa chica de Rusia, debemos derrotarlos.

\- ¿Qué hay de Satogahama? ¿No es la escuela donde va tu hermana menor? – Al escuchar eso, simplemente soltó un bufido de desgano.

\- Ellas no representan ningún problema, fácilmente podremos aplastarlas. – Dijo como si nada. – Nuestra meta es derrotar a Kogetsu y volver a alzarnos como campeonas, no me detendré hasta conseguirlo.

Sonreía y reía de forma realmente confiada que hasta asustaba a su profesora, muchos equipos estaban en la mira del campeonato y deseaban lo mismo, ganar, el próximo torneo iba a ser todo un desafío…

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Si que con Kousaka hay mucho qué ver pero eso no será todo realmente y por como igual está planeado aquí, ya se observará, y si que Tsukumo logró obtener la victoria de gran forma.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Con todo lo que se viene, si que por lo menos la relajación fue bastante necesaria y entonces que falta más por ver, igual con Kousaka, eso llegará a verse pronto.**

**Seguimos con las vacaciones pero supongo que se ven más interesados por la parte final, es un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene, hay muchos equipos rivales para Satogahama y todos tienen la mira puesta en el campeonato en posesión de Kogetsu, ya digo que escribiré sobre todos estos equipos y sus capitanas las cuales logré investigar y si que todas tienen personalidades particulares, ya verán como la siguiente parte se vendrá con todo, nos vemos en el próximo cap, saludos.**


	26. Prueba de valor

El sol se ocultó finalmente y la noche se hizo presente, el sonido de las cigarras era lo único que daba cierto ambiente al lugar, ya que todos estaban de regreso en la casa y se cambiaron de ropas, era el momento de iniciar su siguiente actividad.

\- Llegó la hora de la prueba de valor. – Asada e Iwaki estaban al frente. – Prepárense para ser asustados~

\- Si, que miedo. – Expresó Taiga con rostro inexpresivo. – Conozco este sitio como la palma de mi mano, no hay lugar qué no conozca.

\- Entonces estás consciente de la casa abandonada que está a unos metros de aquí ¿no? – Preguntó la pelimorada.

\- ¿En serio iremos ahí? – Preguntó Shinonome intentando mostrarse calmada, aunque la verdad era que sus piernas temblaban.

\- No hará nada de daño, ya nos encargamos de verla de antemano en la tarde y no es nada peligrosa. – Aseguró la animadora, a pesar de ello no había demasiada confianza.

Esto puede ser divertido, deberíamos darle un intento. – Expresó Tsubasa, a pesar de que algunas estaban asustadas como Ukita, Shinonome que no quería demostrarlo y algunas más, era una experiencia y actividad típica de verano que no podrían dejar pasar.

\- Espero no me arrepienta de esto… - Expresó Shinonome por debajo.

\- Excelente, esto será más fácil si vamos en parejas así que es momento de hacer un pequeño sorteo. – Iwaki sacó un bote con papelitos los cuales contienen un número, si le hace igual, con esa persona saldrían por el bosque hasta la casa abandonada. Uno a uno fueron pasando y de ese modo vieron con quienes les tocó.

\- … Demasiada coincidencia. – Taiga terminó emparejado con Kurashiki, ella igual estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez feliz. - ¿No tienen nada qué ver con esto?

\- para nada, fue totalmente al azar. – Afirmó Asada aunque Iwaki desvió su mirada, cosa que la delata, el castaño soltó un suspiro.

\- Como sea…

\- Me alegra que estemos juntos. – Afirmó la pelirroja con algo de pena, el castaño se rascó la nuca.

\- Igualmente… - El ambiente entre los dos era un poco incómodo, no muy lejos de ahí Tsubasa vio todo, su mirada mostraba tristeza, Tomoe la observó de la misma forma.

\- Si ya están listos, es momento de empezar a salir, que vaya la primera pareja. – De ese modo fueron saliendo en intervalos de cinco minutos para adentrarse por el camino del bosque, mientras salían, Iwaki y Asada compartieron miradas cómplices.

\- Es momento de poner el plan en marcha Aoi.

\- Entendido, hagamos de esta la mejor prueba de valor. – Soltaron risas malévolas por debajo.

La primera pareja en salir fue justamente la de Ukita y Nozaki, las dos iban con cuidado por el camino del bosque, la castaña sujetaba la mano de su amiga en ese momento.

\- No hay de que temer Ukita-san, no aparecerá nada.

\- Si… - Afirmó ella por debajo, justo en ese momento un arbusto se movió, causando que ella se escondiera a espaldas de la rubia.

\- Solo fue un animal. – Respondió Nozaki.

\- … ¿No tienes miedo? – Preguntó la pequeña.

\- Para nada, sé bien que es una prueba de valor y solo debemos atravesar el bosque, en vez de pensar que esto es aterrador, deberías fijarte en otras cosas, por ejemplo, observa el cielo. – Hizo lo que Nozaki dijo, encontrando las estrellas que brillaban, los ojos de Ukita se iluminaron.

\- Que lindo…

\- ¿Cierto? Así que cuando salgamos podremos ver más, no hay razón para tener miedo.

\- Si… gracias Nozaki-san. – Sonrió Ukita, ya entonces siguieron avanzando. Justo atrás salió el segundo grupo, Shinonome y Waka avanzaban con cuidado, mirando a todas partes.

\- Esto es una tontería… ni siquiera sé por qué hacemos esto… - Expresó la pelinegra de cabello largo por debajo.

\- Las Senpais nos hubieran molestado con ir de todas formas… - Waka soltó un suspiro.

\- Cosas como fantasmas y esas cosas son científicamente imposibles, no es que haya algo así. – En ese momento que se escuchó un ruido, Shinonome se sobresaltó un poco.

\- ¿Tienes miedo?

\- ¡D-De qué estás hablando, no tengo miedo! – Negó rápidamente Shinonome, entonces que en ese momento como una especie de sombra se cruzó, ella acabó poniéndose pálida. – F-F-F-F-F…

\- ¿Qué? – Waka quiso saber, fue entonces que Shinonome señaló pero no había nada. – No veo nada.

\- ¡Pero si lo vi, era una sombra! – Intentó demostrarlo pero Waka no le creía.

\- Shinonome-san, si realmente tienes miedo, deberías ser sincera y decirlo.

\- B-Bien… tengo miedo ¿estás feliz? Por eso no quería hacer esta tonta prueba de valor.

\- Solo sigamos caminando para terminar esto. – Ya decía pero justo al seguir avanzando, Waka chocó con algo, fue entonces que vio una figura que tenía una máscara, levantando la vista, fue cuestión de segundos para que ella igual se pusiera pálida.

\- … ¿Eh?

En otro lado, Taiga y Kurashiki avanzaban, el castaño no estaba para nada asustado, al contrario, esperaba que en cualquier momento ellas dos decidieran saltar con alguna broma para asustarlos, Kurashiki iba a su lado.

\- Sucederá en cualquier momento, lo sé….

¡KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH!

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Kurashiki sujetando el brazo del castaño, este se sorprendió, más por el hecho de que podía sentir los pechos de la pelirroja, eso lo avergonzó.

\- K-Kurashiki… estás abrazando fuerte.

\- ¿Eh? – Ella se dio cuenta, se sonrojó en ese momento. – L-Lo siento…

\- No es nada… - Los dos estaban demasiado avergonzados para decir algo. - … Bueno… eso debió ser un grito, seguro alguien cayó en una de las bromas de ellas.

\- Eso parece ser… realmente está oscuro aquí…

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Si quieres… podríamos agarrarnos de la mano… - Sugirió Taiga, Kurashiki se vio un poco sorprendida, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

\- … Me gustaría… - Extendió su mano lentamente para sujetar la del castaño, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza. – Realmente tienes una mano muy grande…

\- B-Bueno, deberíamos seguir avanzando. – Ya entonces que siguieron, Taiga terminó jalando algo con su pie, entonces una especie de fantasma bajó de un árbol.

\- Kyah. – Kurashiki se asustó por la sorpresa, abrazando a Taiga, este se quedó paralizado.

\- Solo es una sábana atada al árbol, no es real. – Kurashiki abrió sus ojos para verlo, era tal como Taiga decía.

\- Es cierto… me asustó un poco.

\- … Ya puedes soltarme. – La pelirroja seguía abrazando a Taiga, en el momento que se soltó, nuevamente se mostró muy apenada, los dos continuaron así por bastante rato, estar a solas no era demasiado bueno para el corazón de los dos.

Tsubasa y Tomoe iban por detrás un poco más alejadas, la castaña iba caminando más adelante mientras que Tomoe le seguía por atrás.

\- ¿No es divertido esto? Aunque debería dar miedo, siento que esto es muy emocionante. – Expresó Tsubasa con una sonrisa, Tomoe solo la seguía observando, puede que ella pareciera feliz pero la pelinegra lo sabía.

\- Tsubasa-chan…

\- Por cierto Tomocchi, la carne estuvo deliciosa, realmente me gustaría poder prepararla como lo haces, aunque quizás la termine quemando jeje…

\- Tsubasa-chan, creo que deberíamos…

\- Cuando ya regresemos, hay que esforzarnos por seguir entrenando, cuando entremos en el próximo torneo, esta vez nos aseguraremos de que…

\- Tsubasa-chan. – Tomoe la interrumpió. – No necesitas seguir fingiendo, ya lo sé… no te presiones.

\- Tomocchi… - La castaña no se volteó en ningún momento. – Yo… ¿está bien esto? Digo, debo mostrarme feliz, después de todo Shimazu-kun ha ayudado a Kurashiki-senpai desde el principio, así que no es nada extraño que ella se haya enamorado, realmente estoy feliz por ambos, quiero que su relación vaya bastante bien…

\- Tsubasa-chan, sé que duele, no tienes que decir cosas que no quieres realmente… - Se acercó para abrazarla por la espalda. – No me gusta verte triste, en este momento estamos las dos solas, nada puede interrumpirnos.

\- … *Sniff* - Tsubasa no pudo aguantar más, las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas. - … No pensé… que enamorarse iba a ser tan doloroso… Tomocchi… yo… realmente quería decirle lo que sentía…

\- Tsubasa-chan… - Abrazó con más fuerza a la castaña la cual no aguantó más y empezó a llorar con fuerza, dejando salir todas las emociones que mantuvo retenidas dentro de su corazón, Tsubasa tenía que seguir adelante después de todo eso y haberlo mantenido por más tiempo no era bueno para ella, ese fue el fin de su camino para ella…

* * *

\- ¿Esta es la casa abandonada? – Preguntó Kurashiki, ella y Taiga terminaron llegando a lo que era un pequeño complejo el cual estaba totalmente oscuro.

\- Escuché que antes era una casa de huéspedes pero fue abandonada hace años, desde entonces nadie ha vivido aquí. – Informó el castaño.

\- Entonces… deberíamos entrar ¿no?

\- Según Iwaki, dijo que hay algo preparado ahí dentro, solo terminemos con esto y ya. – La pareja empezó a abrir la puerta, aunque para su sorpresa, esta se abrió sola, asustando un poco a la pelirroja. – Seguro solo son hilos.

\- No me sueltes. – Expresó Kurashiki, el castaño asintió, de ese modo entraron a la casa de huéspedes. Era un poco amplia, casi como si fuera un hotel por lo que tenía su extensión como para haber sido abandonada hace mucho, la pelirroja miraba por todos lados en caso de que hubiera algo por aparecer. – Es tan silencioso aquí…

\- Lo que sea que hayan planeado ellas dos, no me lo creeré. – Expresó el castaño con rudeza, ya entonces que avanzaron hacia una parte que era la cocina, al pasar por ahí escucharon ruidos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó la pelirroja con algo de temor, Taiga sonrió por lo bajo.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que ellas dos pueden hacer? Eso no es nada. – Ya entonces que decidió abrir la puerta de la cocina, se vio vacía, Kurashiki se asomó por un lado para ver. – Si ellas dos realmente están aquí, les voy a decir que nada de lo que hagan me asusta realmente. – Fue entonces que sintieron una presencia a sus espaldas, la pelirroja tuvo escalofríos a lo que se movió, Taiga volteó a ver. - ¿Qué es eso?

Una figura encapuchada con una altura considerable y llevando una máscara de oni, portando un cuchillo de carnicero les vio.

\- … Shimazu-san… - Expresó Kurashiki por debajo.

\- Con que esa es su forma de asustarnos ¿eh? – Taiga se vio confiado, acercándose a este enmascarado. – La vestimenta se ve creíble y el cuchillo tiene una pinta anormalmente real, les doy un siete por el esfuerzo.

El enmascarado ladeó su cabeza a un lado, parecía confundido, Kurashiki empezó a entender, tocando por la espalda al castaño.

\- … Shimazu-san, no deberías continuar.

\- ¿Por qué? Es obvio que se trata de ellas dos, seguro están usando ese disfraz para asustarnos.

\- Lo digo en serio… quizás… sea real…

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? No me digas que estás conspirando con ellas dos para tratar de asustarme.

\- Estoy hablando en serio Shimazu-san, creo que es un asesino real.

\- … Bromeas ¿no? Ellas dos seguro tienen planeado todo esto.

\- ¡Buu~! – Y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de al lado, dos figuras cubiertas con sabanas aparecieron. – Somos fantasmas~

\- Aoi, te dije que debemos actuar más fantasmales.

\- Lo siento, pero creo que deberíamos darle un toque lindo. – Ambas levantaron sus sábanas para ver. – Kurashiki-san, Shimazu-san, hola~

\- Aoi, creo que nuestro intento de asustarlos no funcionó.

\- Eso parece, tehe~ - Sacó la lengua de forma linda, en ese momento ambos se quedaron callados.

\- … Entonces… ¿ustedes dos estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo? – Preguntó Taiga.

\- Claro, esperamos que aparecieran ¿acaso no vieron todos los trucos que pusimos en el camino para asustarlos? Mínimo debió afectar a unas cuantas.

\- … Entonces… ¿Quién es él? – Señaló a un costado, fue entonces que ambas vieron al enmascarado con el cuchillo, luego se vieron a sí mismas a sus caras y regresaron la mirada al encapuchado.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Asada.

\- … No puede ser… - Expresó Taiga por debajo, empezó a entender la gravedad del asunto. - ¡Ustedes dos, aléjense de ahí, es un verdadero asesino psicópata!

\- ¿Eh?

\- … En serio… - las dos se pusieron pálidas en ese momento, Kurashiki se escondió atrás del castaño debido al terror. Ya entonces el enmascarado empezó a correr hacia las dos las cuales gritaron.

\- ¡Salgan de aquí! – Ordenó el castaño, este se metió al frente para evitar que fueran lastimadas.

\- ¡Shimazu-san! – Kurashiki gritó del terror debido a que temía que fuera lastimado.

\- ¡Kurashiki, huye, yo lo mantendré distraído!

\- ¡Pero!

\- ¡Maiko, no perdamos tiempo, vamos! – Iwaki sujetó del brazo a la pelirroja para que salieran huyendo de ahí, dejando atrás a Taiga, Kurashiki temía que fuera a morir por haberlo abandonado.

En las afueras de la casa, las demás estaban reunidas ahí, Tsubasa ya estaba más calmada, finalmente tenía una expresión relajada, sin embargo habían dos quienes no estaban calmadas del todo.

\- ¡Se los juramos, vimos un asesino aquí! – Expresó Waka con desesperación.

\- Suzuki-san, creo que Shinonome-san y tu están demasiado asustadas, deberían relajarse. – Expresó Nakano, Shinonome estaba temblando demasiado como para hablar.

\- ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad, tenía un cuchillo afilado, pudo habernos matado!

\- Waka-san, cálmate y habla despacio. – Tsubasa buscó calmarla.

\- Seguro vieron a Iwaki-senpai o a Asada-senpai con un disfraz. – Expresó Nozaki como una posibilidad. Justo en ese momento vieron a ellas dos y Kurashiki salir de la casa, estaban agitadas luego de haber corrido. - ¿Senpais?

\- ¡Todas, corran, un asesino loco está dentro! – Informó Asada.

\- Asada-senpai, ya sabemos que es una broma. – Expresó Tomoe, pero los ojos de la pelimorada no lo decían.

\- Aoi dice la verdad, dentro hay un lunático, Shimazu se quedó para detenerlo.

\- Chicas… - En ese momento vieron a Taiga aparecer, este se apoyó en la entrada.

\- ¿Shimazu-san? – Preguntó Kurashiki entre alivio y miedo.

\- … Lo siento… - Este cayó al suelo, vieron como un cuchillo estaba clavado en su espalda, todas las chicas se vieron pálidas en ese momento.

\- … No puede ser…

\- S-Shimazu-san… - Segundos después apareció el enmascarado, teniendo un cuchillo con sangre, las chicas entendieron, era real… Taiga había muerto.

\- ¡KKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! – En ese momento escucharon una risa, todas se callaron y observaron confundidas, fue entonces que supieron de donde venía.

\- No pensé que fuera a funcionar. – Para sorpresa de todas, Taiga se levantó en ese momento.

\- ¿Shimazu-san? – Kurashiki, así como las demás, no podían creerlo.

\- La broma salió mejor de lo que pensé ¿no es así sensei?

\- ¿Sensei? – Ya entonces el enmascarado reveló su identidad, cierta profesora que todas conocían. - ¡Kakehashi-sensei! – Expresaron todas.

\- Lo siento chicas, no pude resistir. – Expresó la profesora escondiendo una risa, ya entonces vieron como Shimazu se retiró el cuchillo de su espalda, era utilería de plástico.

\- Entonces…

\- ¿Fue una broma? – Preguntó Iwaki, el castaño asintió.

\- En el momento que supe que harían una prueba de valor, me adelanté a ustedes y le propuse esto a Kakehashi-sensei, ella amablemente decidió ser parte de mi broma para todas ustedes.

\- Ambos decidimos hacer una prueba de valor antes de que ustedes lo planearán, lo lamento nuevamente. – Se disculpó una vez más la profesora, el rostro de ingenuidad en todas no tenía precio, ya entonces cayeron de rodillas al suelo, totalmente aliviadas.

\- … Pensé que iba a mojarme encima… - Murmuró Waka por debajo.

\- Shimazu, puede que ame las bromas, pero te pasaste. – Le expresó Iwaki. – Eso fue demasiado pesado, incluso para nosotras dos. – Asada asintió.

\- No quería perder la oportunidad, ya ahora me disculpo con todas por todo esto, pero quería darles la verdadera experiencia de una noche de verano.

\- Shimazu-san… - Kurashiki se acercó a él, tenía un rostro de alivio.

\- Kurashiki, lamento haberte engañado, espero no te hayas enojado mucho.

\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. – Ella sonrió suavemente, Taiga agradeció que entendiera pero fue demasiado tarde, sintió un dolor agudo en su entrepierna, solo pudo sentir como la pelirroja justo le pateó en esa zona, terminó cayendo al suelo por dolor.

\- … P-Pensé que habías entendido… - Expresó en voz aguda mientras se sujetaba.

\- Ahora estamos a mano. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, las demás solo vieron con gotones en sus frentes pero hubo un pensamiento general.

\- (Se lo merece…)

* * *

Más tarde en esa noche y ya de regreso a la casa de playa, la prueba de valor terminó, al día siguiente en la mañana ya estarían viajando de regreso a la ciudad, pero eso no quería decir que fuera todo. Taiga, una vez se recuperó del dolor, salió a la fachada con algo en su mano.

\- Traigo fuegos artificiales. – Informó, las chicas le vieron.

\- ¡Si, fuegos artificiales! – Expresó Tsubasa con emoción, poco a poco las chicas se fueron reuniendo y abriendo los paquetes, entre luces de bengala, unos cuantos cohetes y otros más, empezaron a abrir.

\- ¡Yay! – Asada empezó a correr por todos lados con uno que lanzaba chispas con Iwaki yendo detrás de ella; Shinonome y Waka observaban uno que sacaba un gusano; Kazu, Nozaki y Ukita se agacharon para disfrutar de las luces de bengala; Tsukumo y Nakano encendieron uno que empezó a lanzar cohetes al cielo los cuales explotaban, Kakehashi estaba sentada en la fachada con una lata de cerveza a su lado.

\- Tsubasa-chan. – Tomoe vio a su amiga, esta sonreía. - ¿Ya estás mejor?

\- Si… Tomocchi, lamento lo de antes… supongo que ahora debo avanzar y superar esto, seguro podré encontrar mi propia felicidad.

\- Tsubasa-chan… seguro lo harás. – Expresó la pelinegra con una sonrisa, las dos siguieron observando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

En una parte un poco alejada de ahí estaban Taiga y Kurashiki, con dos luces de bengala, los dos estaban agachados mientras dejaban que las pequeñas luces los iluminaran.

\- Fue un día divertido. – Expresó la pelirroja. – A pesar de ese susto de muerte. – El castaño soltó una risa nerviosa. – La verdad… es que me gustó haber estado en este pequeño viaje con todas… sobretodo contigo.

\- Kurashiki… - El castaño bajó la mirada, en ese momento su bengala se apagó, puesto que la gota se cayó. – Rayos.

\- Jeje… - Soltó una pequeña risa la pelirroja, en ese momento Taiga puso un rostro serio, quería decir algo.

\- Escucha… yo, estuve pensando un buen tiempo, a pesar de que me dijiste lo que sentías, no te he dado una respuesta concreta después de todo… - La pelirroja levantó la mirada con algo de expectación, el castaño tragó saliva. – No he dicho nada porque es la primera vez que alguien me ha dicho algo así, por lo que no sabía cómo responder, además de que hubo otras cosas que se encontraban en mi mente, creo que ya dejé pasar demasiado tiempo… no sé si realmente estés bien con alguien como yo, realmente no sé cómo son las cosas en un noviazgo, quizás termine equivocándome en algún punto.

\- No importa. – Le interrumpió la pelirroja. – Yo tampoco sé cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante, pero si estoy segura de una cosa… quiero afrontar el futuro a tu lado, las cosas correctas y equivocadas, quiero que los dos pensemos en cómo resolverlo.

\- … Eso estaría bien… así que ahora estoy totalmente seguro… Kurashiki, te amo. – Escuchar esas palabras tuvieron un fuerte impacto en la pelirroja, sintió como sus ojos empezaron a aguarse, tanto tiempo había esperado escuchar eso que sus emociones empezaron a desbordarse. – Así que, espero que puedas caminar a mi lado de ahora en adelante, ya como como compañeros de equipo o como amigos, sino como algo más…

\- Sí, eso quiero… Taiga-san…

\- … Maiko… - Los dos empezaron a acercarse lentamente, cerrando sus ojos, sellaron ese momento en la oscuridad con un beso, el tiempo pasó lento para ellos mientras sus labios estaban unidos, aunque solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, separándose después.

\- Cuida bien de mí. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos, la más hermosa que el castaño jamás haya visto.

\- Igualmente. – Sonrió el castaño. Esa noche terminó no solo el día de playa del equipo, también un periodo en el que dos personas finalmente pudieron confirmar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, una nueva etapa que comenzaría no solo para ellos sino para el equipo en general, después de todo, muchos desafíos llegarían por delante y lo enfrentarían juntos…

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Ya justamente por eso decidí investigar al resto de rivales, hay bastantes y pienso sacarlas a todas realmente para que al menos se enfrenten en una ocasión, eso será parte de esta segunda parte del fic.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Pues si que ambas la pasaron mal con eso jaja y Tsubasa siempre seguirá sufriendo bullying hasta el final de los tiempos jaja.**

**Bueno, este fue el cap para mí, terminamos ya la parte de este viaje de playa y con ello ya asenté varias cosas, Tsubasa seguirá adelante, Taiga y Kurashiki finalmente están como pareja y a partir de ahora pasarán muchas cosas, para el siguiente cap tendré algo preparado para ellos dos y unas cuantas sorpresas más, ya lo verán, esperen capítulos así románticos al respecto ;D nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	27. Cita en el festival

Una vez regresaron de la playa, los días fueron pasando y al mismo tiempo las vacaciones se iban terminando. Taiga y Kurashiki finalmente decidieron dar un nuevo paso en la relación de ambos y oficializar el hecho de salir como pareja, algo que de lo cual las demás se enteraron al poco tiempo, todo gracias a Nakano y su red de información, siendo bombardeados por preguntas de todo tipo de índole y obvios comentarios de Asada e Iwaki, burlándose de ambos, al final pensaron que no había caso luchar contra ello y dejarlo pasar, era su relación, así que debían disfrutarlo lo mejor que se pueda.

\- ¿Saldrás esta noche? – Preguntó la madre de Taiga, ya el sol se estaba ocultando y el castaño se había vestido para salir.

\- Si, iré a ver a Maiko.

\- Así que ambos irán al festival de verano, estoy orgullosa de ti. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa. – Me hubiera gustado que tu padre te viera ahora, finalmente iba a tener una nuera.

\- ¡M-Mamá, no digas cosas tan pronto! – Expresó él con vergüenza, la madre soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Pronto deberemos organizar la boda? Quisiera verla con un hermoso vestido.

\- Mamá… - Se llevó la mano a la frente. – La veré pronto así que me estoy yendo.

\- Diviértete~ y no llegues muy tarde a la casa.

\- No lo haré. – Ya entonces se fue, su madre le ha estado molestando con el asunto desde que se enteró que se volvió su novia. Ya entonces fue caminando por las calles, se vería con ella en cierta parte camino a donde se estaba realizando el festival así que esperaba los dos pudieran llegar juntos.

Pasando justamente por la parte cercana al río, el viento soplaba suavemente mientras el sol empezó a ocultarse, mirando al horizonte, ya incluso observaba algunas personas ir a la misma dirección que él, familias, chicas vistiendo yukatas, todos tenían el mismo objetivo.

\- Taiga-san. – Escuchó su nombre, ya miró al frente, observando a Kurashiki. Llevaba una hermosa yukata de color rosado con estampados de flores, su cabello estaba levantado con un pasador para el cabello. - … ¿me veo bien?

\- … Estás hermosa… - Se le escapó, eso hizo que ella se avergonzara.

\- … Gracias… ¿vamos?

\- Si… - Ya entonces empezaron a caminar al lado del otro, Kurashiki miró de reojo la mano de Taiga, fue entonces que, para su sorpresa, la terminó agarrando. – Querías ir agarrados de la mano ¿no?

\- Si. – Ya sonrió ella. Continuaron su camino para llegar hasta el festival. En otro lado, dos chicas también en yukatas estaban llegando en ese momento.

\- Este será un festival muy divertido~ - Expresó Tsubasa con emoción.

\- Tsubasa-chan, no tienes que apurarte, el festival no se irá a ningún lado. – Expresó Tomoe.

\- Lo siento Tomocchi, no puedo evitarlo. – Las dos siguieron caminando. Tsubasa llevaba una yukata de color blanco, con estampado de pelotas de béisbol ¿por qué hay una yukata así? Es un misterio, mientras que Tomoe iba con uno de color morado con adornos de flores.

\- Las demás dijeron de reunirnos frente a la estatua principal del templo, aunque es un poco temprano.

\- Lo siento, es que no podía esperar más. – Sacó la lengua de forma tierna. – Aunque me hubiera gustado que Shimazu-kun y Kurashiki-senpai fueran con nosotras, venir todos como un equipo.

\- Ellos dos estarán en su cita, será mejor no molestarlos. – Respondió la pelinegra. – Respecto a eso… Tsubasa-chan…

\- Está bien. – le interrumpió la castaña, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. – Me siento feliz por ambos, además no podemos negar que son una buena pareja.

\- … Eso es verdad… - ya sonrió Tomoe. – Ya estamos por llegar al sitio de reunión.

\- ¡Arihara-san, Kawakita-san! – Escucharon ser llamadas, frente a aquella estatua ya estaban Nozaki y Ukita, la rubia iba con una yukata de color verde mientras que la pequeña estaba una de color beige y con rostros de gatos alrededor como estampado.

\- Nozaki-san, Ukita-san. – Ya se acercaron a ambas. - ¿Esperaron demasiado?

\- No tanto… parece que igual nos ganó la emoción y venimos temprano. – Confesó la rubia.

\- Las dos están lindas. – Les dio un cumplido Tsubasa.

\- Gracias Arihara-san. – Sonrió Nozaki.

\- Estás realmente tierna Ukita-san, esa yukata se ve muy linda en ti. – Comentó Tomoe, la pequeña se avergonzó un poco.

\- ¿En serio? Mi mamá me ayudó a escogerla.

-Lo aseguro. – Ya en poco tiempo llegaron otras, Waka, Shinonome y Nakano aparecieron. La primera llevaba una yukata color azul oscuro, la segunda iba con una de color amarillo y la tercera con una de color verde pálido.

\- Oh, que hermosas, esto es perfecto para el periódico. - La periodista empezó a fotografiarlas.

\- Te ves muy bien en una yukata Shinonome-san. – Expresó Tsubasa. – Tienes un aire muy maduro.

\- No es que quisiera llevarlo por gusto, mi madre me obligó… - Soltó un suspiro. – Hubiera venido con ropa normal si así quisiera.

\- Vamos, no se puede venir a un festival sin tener puesta una yukata. – Expresó la castaña. – Te ves realmente linda de esa forma.

\- ¡N-No es cierto! – Expresó ella con vergüenza, teniendo sus mejillas rojas.

\- Veo que ya estamos todas. – Las últimas tres aparecieron, Asada estaba con una yukata de color azul cielo, Iwaki iba con una de color purpura y Tsukumo estaba con una yukata de color negro con estampado de flores.

\- Tsukumo-san es toda una belleza madura, se ve bastante hermosa en yukata. – Expresó Nozaki.

\- Tiene toda un aura de geisha ¿no? – Expresó Iwaki con orgullo.

\- ¿Por qué presumes como si fueras tú la responsable? – Preguntó Waka con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Por favor chicas, estamos aquí para divertirnos, el festival empieza ahora para nosotras. – Comentó Asada.

\- Muy bien, el equipo de béisbol femenino de Satogahama ha llegado a divertirse. – Expresó Tsubasa levantando su mano, ya todas caminando al festival, la diversión iba a empezar.

* * *

Taiga y Kurashiki llegaron al festival, varios puestos de comida y juegos estaban acomodados a lo largo de la orilla del río donde normalmente se ponen y, como era de esperarse, mucha gente estaba reunida para disfrutar de la ocasión.

\- Sí que hay demasiada gente aquí. – Expresó el castaño. – Perderse es algo posible, no sueltes mi mano.

\- Si. – Respondió la pelirroja. Fueron viendo los alrededores y todo respecto al festival, el buen ambiente se podía sentir en ese lugar.

\- Los fuegos artificiales no sucederán hasta más en la noche así que podemos ver algo que quieras. – Kurashiki miró para ver algo que le interesara, en ese momento quería probar ciertas cosas.

\- Podemos ver los juegos. – Sugirió ella, el castaño asintió, ya entonces se pusieron a ver los puestos de juegos que habían, eran los clásicos que podían encontrarse en un festival de verano como el de recoger peces dorados, armar figuras de esas tablas de caramelo y otros.

\- Ese se ve para mí. – Se acercaron a un puesto de tiro con rifle, varios premios estaban puestos sobre estantes y debía de derribarlos con un rifle el cual disparaba un corchete.

\- Ey chico ¿quieres jugar? Tenemos premios que pueden ser del agrado para tu novia. – Habló el viejo sentado a un lado, Kurashiki se sonrojó al ser nombrada como novia.

\- Como quieras viejo, voy a ir por el premio mayor. – Señaló un enorme oso de peluche que estaba justamente en la cima de los premios, el viejo soltó una risa.

\- Buena suerte joven. – Pagó el dinero para recibir tres disparos, Taiga se puso en posición.

\- Taiga-san, no es necesario que me regales ese peluche, incluso con un premio pequeño estoy bien.

\- Tonterías, yo voy con todo así que pondré todas mis fuerzas para conseguirte el mejor regalo. – Respondió él. Cargando con el proyectil, se puso en posición y cerró su ojo para mayor precisión, apuntando hacia el oso. – Conseguiré ese premio pase lo que pase.

Disparó el primer corchete, dándole justo al oso en medio pero este no se movió para nada.

\- Buen intento chico. – Expresó el viejo, Taiga gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Taiga-san…

\- No te preocupes Maiko, esta será la buena. – Cargó el segundo proyectil y nuevamente apuntó al oso, disparando al instante, nuevamente le dio sin ningún tipo de movimiento. – Maldición que pasa con esto…

Con el tercer y último proyectil, tuvo que buscar una forma con la cual pudiera derribarlo, ya entonces decidió mirar de forma más fija, si algo le ha enseñado jugar béisbol durante varios años es que prestaba atención a todo mínimo detalle que tuviera al frente, tuvo que recorrer con la mirada en varios rincones si podía encontrar aquel punto que mantenía estable al oso, ya entonces logró identificar algo.

\- (Ahí está) – Dirigió la mirada justo a la pata izquierda del oso, el viejo enarcó una ceja.

\- No creo que disparar ahí sirva de algo. – Taiga sonrió en ese momento.

\- No desprecies la habilidad de un beisbolista. – Disparó a esa zona, en ese momento algo cayó por detrás y finalmente el oso se tambaleó, la sorpresa del viejo fue grande cuando el peluche finalmente cayó al suelo, Kurashiki se vio sorprendida. – No creas que no vi ese soporte atrás de la pierna que mantenía estable al oso, si lo hubieras puesto unos centímetros más adentro, no me hubiera dado cuenta. – El viejo simplemente soltó un suspiro, sonriendo de lado.

\- Muy bien joven, me has derrotado, el oso es todo tuyo. – Recogió el peluche para dárselo a Maiko. – Tienes un novio bastante interesante, debes cuidarlo.

\- … Si… - Una sonrisa suave apareció en su rostro mientras abrazaba al oso. – Taiga-san, gracias.

\- Es un regalo después de todo, solo me esforcé para conseguírtelo, ahora veamos más puesto.

\- Vamos. – Ya fueron los dos agarrados de las manos. Vieron la mayor parte de los puestos, disfrutando de todo y divirtiéndose, incluso pasando por los puestos de comida donde compraron takoyaki, algo de soba y algodón de azúcar.

\- ¿Esa no es? – Algo captó la atención de Kurashiki, Taiga la vio de reojo.

\- ¿Viste a alguien?

\- Si, es una conocida. – Ya entonces fueron acercándose, ahí había un pequeño grupo de chicas reunidas. - ¡Honjou-san!

\- ¿Eh? ¡Pero si es Kurashiki-san, Hello! – Saludó ella, no estaba sola, Hase María, Akino Komugi, Izumida Kyoka, Hanayama Emi y Nagai Kanako estaban con ellas. - ¿Oh? Pero si es Shimazu-kun, no pensé que estuvieran en una cita. – Expresó ella con sonrisa gatuna, la pelirroja se puso como el color de su cabello.

\- Es la segunda vez que hablamos ¿no? – El castaño se dirigió a María, esta asintió.

\- E-Esto… todas fuimos a apoyarlas en el torneo, lo hicieron bastante bien, es una lástima que perdieran el segundo partido. – Expresó la de lentes con tristeza.

\- No importa, el siguiente torneo lo ganaremos. – Declaró el castaño.

\- Me gusta esa actitud. – Sonrió Izumida. – Realmente mostraron bastante energía, sí que las chicas se divierten demasiado jugando.

\- Fueron juegos divertidos ¿no lo crees Lou-chan? – Habló Akino a su ardilla la cual soltó un ruido de afirmación.

\- A decir verdad, llegan en buen momento. – Expresó Hanayama, ambos se vieron confundidos. – La verdad es que deseamos entrar todas al equipo.

\- … Un momento… ¿quieren entrar al equipo? – preguntó Taiga con asombro, Honjou empezó a reír.

\- Parece que los sorprendimos. – La inglesa se limpió unas lágrimas por la risa. – No solo nosotras, todas las que vimos a ver su partido, fuimos totalmente atraídas por el béisbol que deseamos probarlo.

\- Así es~ ya quiero agarrar una pelota y arrojarla. – Expresó Hanayama con brillos a su alrededor, los dos se vieron confundidos.

\- Esto, lo lamento, ella puede ser un poco… tonta… - Expresó Nagai por debajo.

\- Bueno, no por nada tiene de las peores calificaciones en la escuela. – Comentó Akino, aunque a la castaña pálida no parecía importarle.

\- ¿Qué dicen? El equipo será realmente grande y divertido de ahora en adelante. – Expresó Honjou, ese fue un panorama que Taiga jamás pensó que podría presenciar, tanta gente buscando entrar al equipo, solo podía verse emoción en su rostro.

\- ¡Por supuesto que pueden, tener más miembros es genial! – Respondió el castaño.

\- Excelent, ya les diré a las demás, entonces estaremos preparando las hojas de admisión al equipo para cuando entremos de vuelta a clases. – Comentó Honjou.

\- Nos veremos en el equipo entonces. – Comentó Kurashiki con una sonrisa.

\- Ya quiero empezar a jugar con todas. – Izumida se veía muy decidida.

\- Yay~ - Hanayama también festejaba a su propia manera.

\- Nos vemos entonces regresando a clases, no crean que se los pondré fácil en los entrenamientos. – Sonrió Taiga.

\- Lo estaremos esperando, nos vemos~ - Ya se despidieron de ellos que se fueron por el otro lado.

\- Es el momento de seguir viendo los puestos de comida, ese takoyaki de ahí se ve delicioso. – Apuntó Nagai, viendo la comida con brillos en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué acaso no estabas a dieta? – Preguntó Hanayama, lo cual paralizó a la pelinegra.

\- E-Esto… hoy es el festival, usaré mi día libre para comer lo que quiera. – Expresó yendo en dirección al puesto, Hanayama empezó a reír mientras María e Izumida soltaron suspiros.

\- Ella realmente es una amante de la comida. – Comentó Honjou por lo bajo.

* * *

Pasó un rato, el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales ya estaba por empezar y terminaron por ver muchos puestos por lo que ya estaban descansando en ese momento.

\- Creo que comí demasiado… - Taiga se sentía lleno, Kurashiki soltó una pequeña risa.

\- No vaya a ser que engordes.

\- Jamás, si es así, estaré ejercitándome todas las mañanas. – Comentó él con una sonrisa. – Los fuegos artificiales empezarán pronto, deberíamos buscar un sitio donde poder verlos bien.

\- Si… pero antes… quisiera ir al baño. – Respondió ella con algo de pena, Taiga entendió. Ambos se levantaron para buscarlo aunque debido a que pronto empezaba el espectáculo, la gente empezó a moverse. - ¿Eh?

\- Esta gente… Maiko, no te sueltes.

\- Eso intento… - A pesar de todo fue inútil, el mar de gente logró separar a ambos que poco a poco se fueron alejando hasta no saber dónde estaban.

\- Tsk, no puede ser… ¡Maiko!

\- ¡Taiga-san! – Ella estaba en otra zona concurrida en la cual no podía ver al castaño, eso la preocupó. – No puede ser… quiero ver los fuegos artificiales con él…

\- Debo encontrarla. – Taiga empezó a correr por varios lados para ver si tenía suerte en encontrar a Kurashiki pero toda la gente amontonada en ese lugar no se lo permitía. - ¿Por qué pasa esto? Realmente quiero verlos con ella…

\- ¿Shimazu-kun? – Una voz llamó su atención, volteó a ver para encontrar a Tsubasa y Tomoe.

\- Arihara, Kawakita ¿no han visto a Maiko? La perdí de vista.

\- ¿Eh? ¿La perdiste? – Tsubasa se vio sorprendida, Taiga bajó la mirada.

\- Los fuegos artificiales están por empezar y deseo verlos con ella… - AL ver su mirada, ambas no podían quedarse quietas al respecto, sacaron sus teléfonos.

\- Las demás deben estar en otros lugares del festival, llamaremos para ver si la han visto. – Informó Tsubasa, Taiga miró a las dos con asombro para luego sonreír.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, son buenas amigas. – las dos se sintieron alagadas.

\- No podemos perder el tiempo, hay que movernos. – De ese modo empezaron a llamar a las demás, el mensaje se envió y entonces se pusieron a buscar a Kurashiki, yendo a cada rincón del festival si podían verla e incluso preguntando a la gente, aunque no parecía haber éxito.

\- No la han visto. – Informó Tomoe, Taiga empezó a perder las esperanzas cuando un mensaje de Iwaki llegó. – la encontró.

\- ¿Dónde? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- Parece estar en el templo, se quedó ahí para no perderse más.

\- Entendido, gracias por todo. – Les agradeció antes de empezar a correr hacia aquella dirección, las dos solo lo vieron irse.

\- Espero pueda llegar a tiempo. – Expresó Tsubasa con esperanzas, Tomoe asintió.

\- Lo hará, vamos a reunirnos con las demás. – Tsubasa asintió, yéndose de ahí.

Taiga corría con todo lo que tenía, estaban a solo pocos minutos de que el espectáculo empezara y aún quedaba una distancia considerable antes de llegar al templo.

\- (Maldición… que no sea tarde…)

En el templo, Kurashiki se quedó sentada en las escaleras, Iwaki la encontró y hablaron un rato, temía no ver a Taiga pero ella le dio animos y que solo esperara, ya entonces quedando sola, se quedó ahí, con la mirada baja.

\- Taiga-san…

\- ¡Debo llegar! – Taiga estaba cansado pero no iba a detenerse.

¡10!

La cuenta regresiva para los fuegos artificiales había empezado, el castaño empezó a correr más rápido para llegar.

¡9!

\- Eso… - Kurashiki miró al cielo, solo podía escuchar el sonido de la cuenta regresiva.

¡8!

\- ¡Llega maldita sea!

¡7!

¡6!

¡5!

\- Taiga-san… - Kurashiki juntó sus manos, rogando por verlo.

¡4!

¡3!

¡2!

\- ¡Maikoooo!

¡1!

El primer fuego artificial se pudo ver en el cielo, la gente miraba totalmente maravillada el espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo, Kurashiki igual lo vio desde donde estaba.

\- ¡Maiko! – Escuchó su nombre, pudo ver a Taiga totalmente agitado frente a las escaleras mientras los fuegos artificiales seguían alumbrando el cielo.

\- ¡Taiga-san! – La pelirroja corrió hacia él.

\- ¿Lo hice a tiempo?

\- Si… mira… - Los dos observaron al cielo, el espectáculo seguía sucediendo, ambos lo vieron ya totalmente aliviados mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

\- Menos mal… - El castaño cayó de sentó en las escaleras. – Eso fue muy tenso.

\- Al menos pudimos verlos juntos. – Sonrió la pelirroja, el último fuego artificial resonó en el aire. – Taiga-san… disfruté mucho pasar este día contigo, gracias por todo.

\- No fue nada, yo igual me divertí. – Respondió él. – Hubo unos cuantos problemas pero creo que cumplimos con todo.

\- Es cierto… hoy es la última semana de verano… la próxima ya entraremos de regreso al instituto y los entrenamientos.

\- Eso no es realmente malo, tenemos un objetivo en mente, el próximo torneo que comenzará en invierno… esta vez ganaremos. – Declaró el castaño con decisión, Kurashiki asintió.

\- Y teniendo nuevas compañeras, las cosas no serán como en verano.

\- Así es… así que vamos a ganar, por todas, por el equipo y por ti.

\- Taiga-san… - Los dos compartieron un leve beso en los labios. En ese momento el verano terminó y entonces llegó el momento de volver a la academia…

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Pues sí, Tsubasa debe avanzar y seguro le irá bien con lo que venga en el futuro, eso ya es algo que mostraré y es que prometo darle un final feliz a ella, y pues que todo haya ido bien con tu familia, que no haya algún problema.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Justamente para esta parte fue que planeé ya hacerlos una pareja oficial jaja, la verdad es que he escrito pocas veces escenas de romance pero siempre intento que tengan un toque de anime, por lo cual es que mayormente me salen así jaja, ya este cap seguro te gustó igual.**

**Bueno, ya digo que para el siguiente cap se vienen muchos cambios, nuevas chicas entrarán al equipo y no solo eso, tengo muchas más sorpresas planeadas para futuros episodios, comenzando con el siguiente, ya verán todo lo que se viene en esta segunda parte, algo realmente interesante para todas las chicas, incluso las nuevas, nos vemos hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	28. Nuevos miembros

Las vacaciones de verano han llegado a su fin y las clases regresarían a la normalidad, lo mismo se aplica para las actividades deportivas con lo cual pueden volver a hacer las prácticas de manera normal, de ese modo el equipo de béisbol femenino también lo haría.

Shinonome estaba en camino a su casa luego de haber asistido al centro de bateo, una actividad que se había vuelto parte de su rutina diaria y con lo cual ella no busca oxidarse aun sean vacaciones. Ya que estaba en camino por el parque.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – Escuchó una voz a un costado, volteó a ver. Un joven de cabello grisáceo y ojos amatistas se encontraba ahí, parecían tener la misma edad según pudo pensar la peliazul. – Quisiera preguntar sobre unas cuantas direcciones, si no es mucha molestia.

\- No lo es. – Respondió ella, el chico sonrió.

\- Gracias, realmente me he perdido en este sitio. – Comentó él. – Ando buscando este sitio en particular, si pudiera tener una referencia. – Le mostró una foto de un sitio de edificios, algo que parecía ser apartamentos, Shinonome lo reconoció porque le quedaba de paso.

\- Para llegar solo debes doblar a la derecha de la tienda que verás a dos esquinas y seguir derecho, ahí lo encontrarás.

\- … Ya veo… supongo que me quedaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. – Expresó el chico con una risa, Shinonome enarcó una ceja. – Gracias por la ayuda, pensé que iba a estar perdido.

\- No es nada… - Ella ya estaba por irse pero de repente el chico le sujetó la mano y de una forma totalmente inesperada, recibió un beso en esta. - ¿Eh?

\- No hay nada mejor que recibir la ayuda de una chica tan hermosa como tú, juro que apreciaré este encuentro con todo mi ser.

\- Q-Que dices. – Shinonome no pudo evitar sonrojarse, primero de la vergüenza pero después del enojo al momento que quiso golpear al joven, este esquivo el golpe. - ¡Regresa aquí!

\- Seguro nos volveremos a ver, hasta pronto. – Se fue corriendo en ese momento sin posibilidad de que la peliazul le alcanzara.

\- Es rápido… ese desvergonzado… - Sus mejillas seguían estando rojas pero exclamaba que la próxima no ocurriría algo así. – Si lo vuelvo a ver… lo mataré…

* * *

Primer día de clases luego de las vacaciones de verano, con un nuevo comienzo, ya nuevamente recorrían los pasillos del instituto para ir a sus respectivos salones.

\- Que bien se siente estar de regreso. – Tsubasa estiró sus brazos. – Vamos a practicar bastante para el próximo torneo.

\- Además de ese mensaje que recibimos de Shimazu-san de más chicas entrando al equipo. – Comentó Nozaki, en el momento que el castaño dio el aviso por medio de su grupo de WhatsApp, todas estuvieron sorprendidas. – Tendremos nuevas compañeras.

\- Eso igual, ya quiero poder jugar con todas, pero porque debemos tener clases antes, quiero ir a jugar. – Nozaki soltó una pequeña risa por el acto de su amiga. Ambas entraron a su salón para tomar sus respectivos asientos, no pasó mucho para que el profesor llegara en ese momento.

\- Esto, tenemos una noticia, a partir de hoy se nos va a incorporar un estudiante que llegó para transferirse. – Eso realmente tomó a todos desprevenidos, como en esa época llegaba alguien para asistir.

\- Un estudiante transferido, es inesperado. – Comentó la rubia.

\- ¿Le gustará el béisbol? – Preguntó Tsubasa, Nozaki vio a la castaña con un gotón en la frente.

\- No creo que a todos les guste Arihara-san…

\- Muy bien, adelante. – La puerta se abrió, entonces la figura dio un paso al frente, un silencio se formó en ese momento y con una justa razón. Un joven de estatura prominente, cuerpo estilizado, cabello negro con ojos azules, su cara tenía facciones un poco delicadas, en pocas palabras, era un chico guapo. Este se paró al frente antes de tomar la tiza para escribir en la pizarra.

\- … Me llamo Saionji Fudo, un gusto conocerlos. - El silencio se prolongo por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que…

_¡KYAAAAAAAAH!_

\- ¡Que guapo!

\- ¡Es realmente un chico guapo!

\- ¿Tendrá novia? Quiero preguntarle.

Las chicas del salón perdieron totalmente la cabeza al verlo, el joven simplemente soltó un suspiro, el profesor atrás se veía algo nervioso.

\- Esto… Saionji-san, hay un asiento disponible al lado de Arihara-san, puedes sentarte ahí.

\- Entendido sensei… - Respondió él mientras fue a tomar a su asiento, las miradas de las demás chicas lo seguían hasta que finalmente se sentó, Tsubasa le vio.

\- Hola, parece que seremos compañeros. – Sonrió la castaña, el chico solo enarcó una ceja. – Me llamo Arihara Tsubasa ¿te gusta el béisbol?

\- … - Saionji simplemente mantuvo la mirada al frente, ignorando la pregunta de Tsubasa.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Nuevamente pregunto, el chico cerró los ojos.

\- No, déjame en paz. – Fue todo lo que respondió, dejando a Tsubasa con sorpresa.

\- ¿Eh? – Ella no esperaba tal respuesta de su parte, esa no iba a ser la única sorpresa en ese día.

En el salón de Shinonome donde también estaba Taiga, también se dio un anuncio de un nuevo estudiante de transferencia en su clase y era el tema de conversación hasta que ya le dijeron que entre.

\- Hola, me llamo Shimada Takuto, un gusto conocerlos.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Shinonome se levantó en ese momento con un rostro de asombro y apuntándolo. - ¡Eres tú, el que besó mi mano!

\- Oh, hola, parece que nos volvimos a ver. – Expresó el peliplateado de forma casual, Shinonome soltó un gruñido por debajo.

\- No creas que lo dejaré pasar, me las pagarás. – Mientras tanto Taiga se quedó quieto, como si algo le hubiera pasado.

\- No puede ser… - Shimada miró a Taiga en ese momento y también se quedó tieso.

\- Imposible… - El castaño se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente hacia Shimada, viéndose de frente. – Tu…

\- Tu…

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo! – Taiga abrazó al peliplateado y este hizo la misma acción. – No sabía que regresaste a la ciudad.

\- Yo tampoco pensé que estabas aquí en Satogahama, que sorpresa encontrarte. – Expresó Shimada, Taiga tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Es bueno tener a un viejo amigo conmigo.

\- Lo mismo puede decirse. – Los dos empezaron a reír, nadie en el salón sabía lo que estaba pasando, Shinonome era la más confundida ahí.

\- (Que acaba de ocurrir…)

* * *

Las clases avanzaron, en el salón de Tsubasa y Nozaki, Saionji se volvió el tema de conversación rápido y es que las chicas no dejaban de admirarlo y hablarle, aunque él las ignoraba, eso igual causó la envidia de los pocos chicos que había ahí. Una vez terminaron las clases, el pelinegro se fue sin decir nada con un grupo de chicas atrás de él.

\- No ha pasado ni un solo día y ya se llevó toda la atención, esto es malo ¿no lo crees Kakeru? – Un chico hablaba a su amigo, este tenía cabello rubio pálido y llevaba puesto lentes, teniendo una pinta de alguien inteligente. - ¿No te interesa que se lleve a todas las chicas?

\- B-Bueno… no es que realmente tenga interés en eso.

\- ¿Acaso no temes que se lleve a Nozaki? – Al exclamar eso, el rubio se puso tenso.

\- N-No es eso… si bien Nozaki-san me parece linda, no creo que se fije en alguien como yo…

\- Ahí estás de nuevo con tu falta de confianza. – El joven de cabello morado con un mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo le reclamó a su amigo. – Ella te lleva gustando desde la ceremonia de entrada, deberías ser valiente y hablar con ella, al menos que empiecen como amigos.

\- … Estoy bien así, observando desde una distancia, no es necesario.

\- Kakeru, si sigues con esa actitud, jamás podrás acercarse, incluso alguien se la llevara antes de que hagas algo.

\- Y qué hay de ti ¿acaso no te gusta Honjou-senpai? – El chico tapó la boca de su amigo para que no siga hablando.

\- Sabes que no puedes decir eso… - El rubio la apartó.

\- Pero si digo la verdad, la has estado viendo y no haces nada, eres igual que yo…

\- Son dos cosas diferentes. – Buscó defenderse pero Kakeru le fulminó con la mirada, poniéndolo nervioso. – Bien… pero no es que pueda hacer nada, ella es… inalcanzable.

\- Kiribe-kun, sigue tu propio consejo y trata de hablar con ella, seguro las cosas saldrán bien.

\- … Lo intentaré, pero cuando tenga el valor, ambos nos esforzaremos ¿entendido?

\- Si. – Dos chicos con dos chicas en la mira, si poder alcanzarlo o no, dependería de ellos, era el comienzo de su historia…

* * *

Llegó el momento de ir al campo de béisbol, Taiga y las chicas estaban reunidas y no solo ellas, todas las interesadas en unirse al equipo también estaban en una fila justo frente a ellos, Taiga las observó uno por uno mientras estas se mostraban tensas o relajadas, dependiendo de la personalidad que tenían.

\- Muy bien, tengo el aviso de que todas aquí piensan unirse al equipo ¿no? – Todas asintieron. – Ya veo, solo déjenme decirles algo, no crean que jugar béisbol es fácil, no voy a tolerar la flojera o pereza, todas se esforzarán a la misma vez, habrá días que deban venir temprano, se van a ensuciar, caerán en lodo, jugarán bajo la lluvia, prácticamente habrá pocos momentos para que descansen, a pesar de todo eso ¿desean estar aquí?

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron todas, Taiga sonrió ampliamente.

\- Una buena respuesta, supongo que realmente desean llevar el béisbol en serio… entonces no tengo nada más que decir, a nombre de todo el equipo solo les digo una cosa: Bienvenidas, ustedes ahora son nuevas miembros del equipo de béisbol femenino. – Todas empezaron a mostrarse alegres, otras aliviadas debido a la tensión, el castaño se cruzó de brazos. – Muy bien, comencemos con las presentaciones, cada una diga su nombre y grado.

\- … Hase María, soy de primero y esto… soy parte de la biblioteca pero deseo jugar, después de verlas en el partido, quiero a aprender a jugar. – Expresó ella con un rostro decidido.

\- Naoe Tayu de primero, estuve en el club de informática pero me vi conmovida por su participación el torneo, quiero jugar. – Expresó la castaña de coletas.

\- Amakusa Kotone de primero, no sé mucho de béisbol y anteriormente estuve en artes pero deseo darle un intento, seré lo más seria posible. – Afirmó ella.

\- Kondo Saki de primero, mi familia tiene un restaurante de comida china si desean ir, amo la comida y prometo jugar y cuidar de todos. – Expresó ella teniendo un aura de hermana mayor a su alrededor.

\- Nagai Kanako de primero, tampoco sé mucho de béisbol pero agradecería hacer ejercicio realmente… si eso me ayuda a adelgazar… - Expresó por lo bajo.

\- Nitta Minako de primero, pondré todas mis energías en jugar puesto que me gusta mucho el béisbol, además junto a Saki-chan y Kanako-chan, somos del club de apreciación de comida. – Levantó el pulgar.

\- Hanayama Emi de primero~, espero poder aprender a jugar y que me tengan paciencia.

\- Claro Emi-chan, aunque debes hacer algo con tus calificaciones, realmente estás mal. – Expresó Minako, la pelirrosa pálida soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Soy Asahina Iroha de primero, amo el ramen con todo mi ser pero también adoro el béisbol, puedes decir que amo las dos cosas por igual, sé mucho del deporte pero casi no he jugado, pienso que esta es una oportunidad perfecta. – Expresó ella.

\- Tsukishima Yui de primero, entré al equipo con una sola intención. – En ese momento apuntó a Tsubasa. – Arihara-san, haré que te conviertas en una capitana idónea.

\- … ¿Perdón? – La castaña se mostró algo confundida.

\- Considero que te falta disciplina para poder manejar el equipo así que haré de eso mi trabajo, serás la mejor capitana que pueda haber, alguien correcta y trabajadora, ese será mi objetivo. – Sonrió ella de forma segura, Tsubasa soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Deberías calmarte un poco Tsukishima. – Habló la pelirroja a su lado. – Senba Ayako de primero, soy la mayor de ocho hermanos, así que lamento si quizás no venga a todas las practicas por cuidarlos, pero haré lo posible por ser de apoyo al equipo, tengo confianza en ello.

\- Akino Komugi de primero, quiero entrar al equipo porque me encanta correr. – Fue todo lo que dijo, Taiga enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Es todo?

\- Sip. – Asintió ella. – Y este de aquí es Lou-chan, mi mascota. – Señaló a la ardilla a su lado, Nakano tocó el hombro de Taiga.

\- Esto Shimazu-san, ella es conocida por tener la peor calificación en todo el primer año, nadie sabe cómo pudo entrar al instituto, ni yo lo sé… - Le informó, parece que llegó alguien un poco complicada.

\- Taketomi Aya de primero, tengo confianza en mí resistencia y velocidad al correr por lo que espero ser de apoyo en este equipo. – Respondió ella.

\- Izumida Kyoka de primero, me pareció realmente interesante el juego que tuvieron, quiero vivir emociones como esas al estar en el campo, así que estoy dispuesta a ponerlo todo. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Sakagami Mei de primero, ciertamente tengo gusto e interés en el béisbol, no esperaba ver un equipo en este instituto así que deseo probar.

\- ¡Aisaka Koko! Soy de primero y deseo jugar, así que haré todo lo posible por lograrlo.

\- Hiragi Kotoha de primero, yo igual tengo experiencia en el béisbol y he jugado, si entro a este equipo es porque tengo la convicción de llegar lejos, quiero triunfar… - Expresó con su rostro serio, de forma inmediata las demás pensaron en Shinonome al verla.

\- Tsukahara Shizuku de segundo, soy parte del club de kendo pero también deseo probar el béisbol, reconozco que hay un régimen en el entrenamiento que podría ayudarme así que lo veo más como un intermedio entre mis intereses. – Terminó de presentarse, Taiga vio a Kurashiki.

\- ¿Hay un club de kendo?

\- No que sepa… pero si sabía que solo hay una persona que dice ser del club, parece que es ella.

\- Mi hermana mayor fundó el club y deseo seguir su legado. – Expresó ella, mientras tenga convicción de jugar, lo permitirían.

\- Hello~ soy Honjou Chikage de segundo, vengo de Inglaterra, realmente quedé cautivada con verlas jugar así que quiero aprender todo lo posible. - Miró de reojo a Taiga para lanzarle un guiño, Kurashiki no vio ese gesto con gusto.

\- Soy Shiina Yukari de primero, he jugado béisbol en la primaria aunque luego lo dejé, pero quiero volver a retomarlo, a ver si en esta ocasión puedo mejorar.

Taiga observó a todas las chicas, si eran bastante y todas tenían sus propios motivos para jugar, estaba deseoso de ver todo lo que ellas podrían hacer.

\- Esto es genial Shimazu-kun, tantas ahora son parte del equipo. – Expresó Tsubasa.

\- Si… ahora, tengo otro anuncio que dar. – Eso llamó la atención de todas. – Ya que ahora somos un gran equipo, no siempre podré estar al pendiente de todas por lo que he tomado una decisión, vamos a tener un segundo entrenador.

\- ¿Otro entrenador? – Preguntó Waka con asombro, las demás igual no sabían lo que estaba pasando, Taiga sonrió ampliamente.

\- Sabía que iban a sorprenderse, creo que ya está aquí ¡Adelante!

\- Bien. – Se escuchó otra voz masculina, una que Shinonome reconoció totalmente, un tic en su ojo izquierdo se formó mientras veía a ese peliplateado descender de la colina. – Hola, me llamo Shimada Takuto, viejo amigo de Taiga, los dos fuimos compañeros en el mismo equipo de béisbol en la secundaria, pueden contar conmigo. – Expresó con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus dientes brillantes.

La llegada de las chicas nuevas no fue la única sorpresa, ahora que tienen un segundo entrenador, las cosas se volverán más animadas, con el siguiente objetivo en la mira, había mucho qué trabajar al respecto y primero sucedería algo, había que probar a las nuevas miembros para decidir sus posiciones…

* * *

**Nuevos personajes:**

**Nombre: Shimada Takuto.**

**Edad: 16 años.**

**Apariencia: Un joven de una estatura de 1.74, de cabello grisáceo, ojos de color amatista, tiene un cuerpo esbelto y trabajado, además de llevar el uniforme, también gusta de portar playeras ligeras de color blanco con pantalones vaqueros.**

**Personalidad: Un chico bastante relajado, fresco, tiene una personalidad llevadera con la cual le es fácil hacer amistades con otros, del mismo modo mantiene un trato muy amable y caballeroso con las chicas, alguien que respeta bastante a otras personas y siempre busca estar en buenos terminos con toda la gente. Antiguo amigo de Taiga y compañero de su equipo de béisbol de secundaria hasta que tuvo que mudarse a Tokio a mediados de su segundo año de secundaria.**

**Nombre: Kirishima Kakeru.**

**Edad: 15 años.**

**Apariencia: Un chico de cuerpo flaco, cabello rubio corto bien peinado, ojos azules y llevando lentes, siempre intenta mantener una apariencia correcta por lo que su uniforme es totalmente pulcro.**

**Personalidad: Alguien realmente inteligente, de entre todos los chicos que hay en Satogahama, él encabeza la lista respecto a calificaciones, un poco tímido y no es de hablar demasiado ni tomar la iniciativa en cuanto a entablar a una conversación, siempre necesita un empuje para poder empezar algo, solamente puede hablar con muchas energías si se trata de cosas como las matemáticas o la química que son sus materias favoritas, no es muy bueno en deportes. Está interesado en Nozaki desde la ceremonia de entrada debido a un suceso entre ambos.**

**Nombre: Saionji Fudo.**

**Edad: 16 años.**

**Apariencia: Cabello negro corto, ojos azules, un cuerpo bien definido, todo un chico guapo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lleva un rostro serio, si no se le ve con el uniforme, es que lleva playeras ajustadas con pantalones.**

**Personalidad: Alguien de pocas palabras, no es de hablar con otras personas y siempre mantiene su distancia respecto a los demás, se sabe muy poco acerca de él más del hecho de que ha llamado la atención de varias chicas debido a su físico, si le es posible, buscará estar solo por más que quieran invitarlo a pasar el rato con otras personas, todo alrededor de él es un misterio, además de que tiene la particularidad de que odia los deportes, en especial el béisbol.**

**Nombre: Azakusa Kiribe.**

**Edad: 15 años.**

**Apariencia: Un chico de estatura promedio, cabello de color morado con un flequillo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, en el derecho puede verse que este es de color plateado, cuerpo normal de un chico de su edad y mayormente lleva ropas de colores oscuros.**

**Personalidad: Se define como alguien que no tiene nada en especial, él es más como el tipo que prefiere estar a un lado y ser el apoyo de sus amigos, aquel que les da un empujón y nada más, viendo más por la felicidad de otros que la suya propia, a pesar de todo esto quisiera tomar cierta valentía para poder afrontar sus metas y alcanzarlas, tiene una fijación en Honjou, a pesar de ello, no se atreve a hablarle, algo en lo que debe trabajar.**

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Bueno, ya en otras ocasiones he escrito romance pero creo que respecto a Taiga y Kurashiki es lo que mejor he desarrollado, así que me siento satisfecho al respecto.**

**El Redentor 777: Como en Japón es más acostumbrado a llevar yukata jaja, solo Taiga fue con ropa normal por cierto y si que pasaron por demasiados problemas pero todo salió bien.**

**Bueno, fue algo que me estuve debatiendo pero decidí tomar este rumbo, Taiga y Kurashiki no serán la única pareja de este fic y ya me decidí darle a otras chicas sus propios romances, he introducido nuevos personajes aquí para que vean y no serán los únicos, ya ando decidido en poder darle a todas una pareja e ir desarrollando a lo largo de los caps, piensen en esto como Tsurezure Children, en ocasiones habrá caps dedicados a una pareja y así, espero les guste esta nueva modalidad que estaré desarrollando a lo largo de la historia, por el momento nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	29. Entrenamiento y fiesta de bienvenida

Además de las nuevas chicas que se unieron al equipo, Taiga sorprendió a todas con la incorporación de Takuto como segundo entrenador, el castaño tenía plena fe en las habilidades de su amigo puesto que las ha estado viendo desde sus tiempos en el equipo de béisbol de secundaria.

\- ¿Estuviste con Shimazu-kun en el mismo equipo? – Preguntó Tsubasa, el peliplateado asintió.

\- Jugamos juntos durante un año y medio, en ese entonces Taiga realmente era bastante serio al respecto con jugar pero fuera de las practicas era bastante relajista, se llevaba bien con todos.

\- Tu tampoco te quedas atrás. – Rodeó con el brazo izquierdo el cuello de su amigo. – Nunca olvidaré cuando fuiste a pedirle los números a todas las mánagers de los equipos rivales en ese torneo.

\- Ey, no fui el único, Harumisawa también me ayudó ese día. – los dos empezaron a reír, realmente se observaba que eran buenos amigos.

\- Llegó el momento de empezar la sesión de hoy. – Anunció Taiga. – Para las nuevas que acaban de unirse, pondremos a prueba su resistencia primero, si quieren jugar, necesitan una buena condición física, por ahora comiencen con unas cinco vueltas alrededor del campo.

\- ¿En serio? Eso nos va a cansar antes de jugar. – Expresó Aisaka con un puchero.

\- No hay tiempo de quejarse, vamos a hacerlo. – Respondió Tsukahara ya lista para empezar, las demás fueron siguiendo el paso para dar las vueltas correspondientes.

\- Takuto ¿puedo encargarte a las demás? Seguro podrás compartir tus conocimientos con ellas.

\- No hay ningún problema amigo, yo me encargo. – Soltó un guiño. Mientras Taiga vigilaría a las nuevas, el peliplateado ya vería a las demás. – Bien chicas, yo fui jardinero central en la secundaria pero tengo confianza en la potencia de mis tiros ¿Quienes de aquí son pitchers? – Kurashiki y Nozaki levantaron sus manos. – Quisiera ver una prueba de sus lanzamientos.

La pelirroja fue la primera en ir al montículo y Waka se preparó para atraparla, Takuto observaba el desempeño desde una buena distancia, Shinonome lo observaba de reojo, debido a ello él se dio cuenta que le estaba observando, soltándole un guiño, eso causó que ella frunciera el ceño.

\- Ese fue un buen lanzamiento, pero veo que te enfocas más en bolas rápidas ¿has intentado otras formas de lanzamiento?

\- Bueno… Taiga-san me ayudó a tirar curvas. – Respondió ella, Takuto entendió.

\- Ya veo, eres cercana a él ¿cierto? – Al escuchar eso, ella se sonrojó. – Maldito, te me adelantaste y conseguiste una novia antes que yo… - Empezó a soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de lado las tonterías y seguir? – Expresó Shinonome a su lado.

\- Relajate un poco, puedo prestarte atención si así quieres.

\- ¡No quiero eso! – Gritó ella con enojo, Takuto empezó a reír, las demás solo veían su interacción con gotones en la frente.

\- Aoi ¿piensas lo mismo que yo? – Preguntó Iwaki, la pelimorada asintió.

\- Es amor~

\- ¡No digan nada más, ustedes dos! – La peliazul terminó escuchándolas, ambas se quedaron en silencio aunque aguantando risas. – Solo sigamos… antes de que se me agote la paciencia…

Takuto ya decidió continuar con los consejos y dar algunos ejercicios, así como compartir algo de sus experiencias al respecto, las chicas pudieron ver que era casi igual que Taiga, nada raro puesto que ambos compartieron un tiempo pero igual tenía ciertas cosas que no conocían, fue una práctica buena para ellas.

Mientras tanto, Taiga seguía viendo a las nuevas, un rato después, finalmente terminaron las cinco vueltas, algunas agotadas, otras más experimentadas seguían bien en resistencia.

\- Estoy cansada… - Hanayama cayó al suelo bastante agotada luego de esas carreras…

\- ¿No fue un poco exigente? – Preguntó Tsukishima.

\- Esto es solo un poco de lo que deberán estar acostumbradas, necesitan bastante resistencia para poder jugar un juego entero.

\- ¿Haremos esto todos los días? No quiero~ - Empezó a quejarse Amakusa.

\- Haré lo que sea, así pueda jugar. – Expresó Hiragi.

\- Necesitan más acondicionamiento físico por lo que pasemos a la siguiente prueba.

Durante ese día Taiga las hizo pasar por distintos ejercicios, necesitaban fortalecerse así que no les dio bastante descanso, aunque la mayoría estaba por caer, ninguna se rindió, realmente demostraban querer ir en serio con el equipo.

\- Es todo lo que necesitaba, el día de mañana empezaremos con prácticas para las novatas, deberán aprender a lanzar las pelotas con fuerza ¿entendieron?

\- Si. – Respondieron todas.

\- Eso es todo, ya pueden irse. – Finalmente se pudieron relajar las de poca resistencia, seguro esa noche les dolerían sus músculos por todo el trabajo.

\- Buen trabajo. – Takuto se acercó a su lado con el pulgar arriba.

\- Igualmente ¿no tuviste ningún problema?

\- Para nada, disfrutaré bastante ser entrenador en este equipo.

\- ¿No lo dices porque son chicas?

\- Es una de las razones, pero igual quería seguir involucrado en el béisbol de alguna manera, aunque en Tokio hay más equipos, no pude enfocarme totalmente. Todas son muy trabajadoras, les has enseñado bien.

\- No es para tanto, algún día deberíamos volver a salir como en los viejos tiempos.

\- ¿Fiesta de pizza? Me gustaría.

\- ¿Alguien dijo pizza? – Como si hubiera sido llamada, Kondo se acercó a ambos. - ¡Quiero pizza!

\- Ugh… no quiero engordar pero ahora mismo me tragaría dos pizzas enteras… - Expresó Nagai por lo bajo, Taiga soltó una pequeña risa, entonces tuvo una idea.

\- Oigan todas, porque no tenemos una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para las nuevas, compraremos pizza y bebidas.

\- Muy buena idea. – Tsubasa estaba de acuerdo, las demás igual expresaron su aprobación.

\- Entonces hagámoslo, festejemos el resto del día. – Como un gran grupo ya se pusieron en movimiento, le dirían a Kakehashi al respecto para que pueda ayudar.

* * *

En el camino de regreso al instituto, se observaba una figura ahí, Saionji Fudo estaba por irse sin nadie a su alrededor, no es que haya hecho amigos desde el primer día, muchas chicas le rodearon y estaba agotado después de todo eso.

\- E-Esto… - Escuchó una voz, una chica justo estaba detrás de él, el pelinegro volteó a ver. – Yo… quisiera saber si… ¡Puedes salir conmigo! – Eso era una confesión, el pelinegro mantuvo su mirada impasiva todo el tiempo.

\- No, lo siento. – Fue todo lo que respondió antes de irse, dejando a la chica ahí, sola y con el corazón roto. Justo cuando estaba atravesando la puerta, vio un gran grupo de chicas pasar.

\- Eh ¿no es Saionji-san? – Tsubasa señaló al pelinegro. – Hola.

\- … - No dijo nada, antes de pasar a un lado del gran grupo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Taiga.

\- No tengo idea. – Takuto se hundió de hombros.

\- ¿No es Saionji Fudo? Varias chicas en mi salón hablaron de él, parece que ahora mismo encabeza la lista de chicos deseados. – Informó Honjou al resto.

\- Cuando se trata de chicos, nada se le escapa a Honjou-senpai. – Comentó Asahina, sacando unas cuantas risas.

\- No sé, pero siento que de algún lado lo conozco… - Comentó Taiga.

\- ¿Sabes algo? – Preguntó Tsubasa.

\- No estoy seguro, pero si se me hace familiar.

\- Arihara ¿acaso te interesa en algo? – Preguntó Iwaki.

\- Bueno, tiene un cuerpo de que ha jugado béisbol. – Respondió ella.

\- Si Arihara-san tiene el presentimiento, es que debe estar en lo correcto. – Comentó Waka.

\- Si desean saber algo, yo me encargo, puedo investigar información. – Sugirió Nakano, la castaña asintió.

\- Me gustaría saber Nakano-san.

\- Te lo haré saber enseguida. – levantó el pulgar la periodista.

\- ¿Comeremos pizza o qué? Quiero comer. – Expresó Nitta, sin decir más ya se pusieron en marcha, algunos cuantos irían a la sala de profesores para buscar a Kakehashi y decirle, estos eran Taiga, Tsubasa, Tomoe y Nozaki.

\- Veamos si Kakehashi-sensei estará disponible para esto, necesitaremos una sala después de todo. – Comentó Tsubasa, ya entonces que llegaron a la sala de profesores, la puerta se abrió en ese momento, un chico de cabello verdoso estaba saliendo.

\- Lo siento… Kawakita-san.

\- Minamoto-kun, hola. – Saludó la pelinegra. - ¿Estás haciendo trabajo?

\- Si, necesitaba entregar estas hojas. – Respondió el chico. - ¿Son del club de béisbol? Primera vez que los veo.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Es el delegado de mi salón. – Presentó Tomoe.

\- Me llamo Minamoto Kojou. – Se presentó. – Parece que están ocupados en algo.

\- Íbamos a hablar con Kakehashi-sensei, haremos una fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos miembros de nuestro equipo.

\- Entiendo, ella está dentro, ya dejaré que hablen con ella, nos vemos luego. – Se despidió de Tomoe para irse.

\- Tomocchi, no sabía que conocías a un chico. – Expresó Tsubasa con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Solo hablamos de vez en cuando, aunque es amable conmigo.

\- Entiendo… - Tsubasa tenía ciertas sospechas pero no quería hablar de momento. Ya finalmente entraron para avisarle a la profesora, no tuvo problemas en aceptar, por lo que el resto del día tendrían una sala para ellos y las pizzas, pasaron entonces el mensaje a las demás.

\- ¡Pizza, pizza, pizza! – las tres chicas del club de comida estaban alegres, ya entonces esperaban mientras Taiga y Takuto fueron a comprarlas, una vez juntaron el dinero.

\- Será divertido ¿no lo creen? – Preguntó Iwaki.

\- Ahora que somos más, puede haber muchas variaciones en el equipo. – Comentó Shinonome con los brazos cruzados. – Decidir los equipos será un poco más complejo.

\- Espero poder jugar pronto, quiero vivir lo mismo que en ese torneo y ahora en el campo. – Declaró Komugi, las demás nuevas también estaban de acuerdo, en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió.

\- ¿Hola? – Dos chicos se acercaron, eran Kakeru y Kiribe. – No pensamos que hubiera gente aquí.

\- ¿Eres Kirishima-kun? – Nozaki lo reconoció, el rubio se puso tenso.

\- Nozaki-san…

Oh Nozaki~ también conoces un chico. – Honjou se acercó, siendo llamada por el deber, Kiribe se puso tenso al verla.

\- Honjou-senpai, los dos son compañeros de Arihara-san y mía.

\- Ya veo, los dos son unas linduras juju~

\- No juegues con ellos. – Reclamó la rubia, la inglesa soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Descuida Nozaki, no haré nada, a menos si uno de ellos te interesa.

\- Solo somos compañeros, nada más. – Una flecha invisible con la palabra compañeros se clavó en el pecho de Kakeru.

\- Ya que están aquí ¿por qué no nos acompañan en nuestra fiesta de bienvenida? Tener más chicos lo hará divertido.

\- E-Esto, no creo que queramos y… - Kiribe quería irse pero fue sujetado por Honjou, la de cabello rojizo miró al chico con una sonrisa.

\- No seas tímido, seguro te divertirás o ¿acaso te asustan las chicas? – Tenerla tan cerca hacía que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas. – Oh, estás avergonzado ¿no? qué lindo~

\- Honjou, deberías dejarlo en paz. – Tsukahara sujetó a la inglesa del cuello de su blusa.

\- ¿Eh? Pero si apenas estaba empezando…

\- ¿No ves que los pones incómodos? Debería darte una lección de disciplina para controlar esas ansias tuyas por chicos.

\- No, Shizuku-chan, no seas mala~ - Fue arrastrada contra su voluntad, dejando a ellos tres nuevamente.

\- Lo lamento Kirishima-kun, si quieres irte…

\- N-No es eso… está bien si nos quedamos. – Respondió Kakeru, la rubia se vio un poco sorprendida para luego sonreír.

\- Me alegra. – Ver su sonrisa hizo que el corazón del rubio empezara a latir.

\- Ya estamos aquí. – Taiga y Takuto regresaron con varias cajas de pizzas. – Trajimos las pizzas, aunque igual alguien buscó unirse…

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Waka, en eso vieron a otro chico, de cabello rojizo y ojos color amarillo, haciendo una pose detrás de ambos chicos.

\- No se preocupen ladies, porque Howard Thompson acaba de llegar. – Sonrió viendo a las chicas, estas no dijeron nada, Taiga se llevó la mano a la frente.

\- ¿No es ese estadounidense de nuestro salón? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? – Preguntó Shinonome.

\- No tengo idea, de repente estaba en la entrada cuando volvimos. – Respondió Taiga, el pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Donde sea que haya ladies, yo estaré ahí, vivo por las damas y ellas viven por mí, acepto su amor de distintas formas. – Expresó llevándose la mano a la sien. – No puede haber una fiesta sin mí.

\- Llegó alguien loco. – Tsukishima soltó un suspiro. Ukita miró al pelirrojo, aunque cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, la pequeña los desvió, algo parecía haber con ella y el chico americano.

\- ¿También invitaron a otros? – Takuto miró a Kakeru y Kiribe.

\- Llegaron de repente, espero igual puedan unirse. – Comentó Nozaki.

\- No hay problema, creo que compramos muchas pizzas. – Taiga las dejó asentadas en la mesa, ya repartiendo las cajas, las abrieron viendo que había de todo.

\- ¿Compraste con piña? Nadie quiere esas. – Expresó Naoe.

\- Ey, a mí me gustan. – Comentó Taketomi.

\- Menos charla y más comer. – Declaró Nagai, ya todos empezaron a agarrar pedazos para comer, hablando entre ellas, del mismo modo Nozaki hablaba un poco con Kakeru que seguía nervioso, Honjou molestaba a Kiribe y Howard estaba viendo entre las distintas chicas, usando su acto para acercarse a ellas aunque no funcionaba y Ukita viendo de lejos, Takuto no pudo evitar acercarse a Shinonome para molestarla un poco.

\- Nunca pensé que el equipo creciera tanto. – Kurashiki habló al lado de Taiga.

\- Yo tampoco, las cosas se pondrán más emocionantes a partir de ahora. – EL castaño se veía satisfecho, ya entonces Kurashiki le acercó un pedazo de pizza.

\- ¿No te importa si te doy de comer?

\- Para nada. – Aceptó el gesto, comiendo de su pedazo, Kurashiki sonrió. – Está delicioso Maiko.

\- Me alegra saberlo. – Siguieron comiendo y divirtiéndose, esa fiesta era para todas, ya luego podrían seguir esforzándose en los entrenamientos…

* * *

Instituto Futakotama, otra de las preparatorias que se encuentran alrededor, su equipo de béisbol estaba entrenando, su capitana, Hifumi Yuri supervisaba a las chicas en su entrenamiento, posando un bate sobre su hombro.

\- ¡No pierdan el tiempo y sigan moviendo esos traseros, cualquiera que baje el ritmo, le daré una paliza! – Declaró aquella chica de cabello rubio pálido con coletas. – Tch, a este ritmo no podremos superar a Kaio o Kogetsu, necesitamos algo mejor.

\- Capitana Hifumi. – Una de las chicas de su equipo se acercó. – Esto… quizás deberíamos organizar algún partido de practica con otra escuela.

\- ¡¿Ah!? ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que ruegue a otra escuela para que jueguen con nosotras? Ni loca haré eso.

\- E-Es solo una sugerencia, no me lastime… - la chica se veía nerviosa, Hifumi tenía un aura peligrosa a su alrededor.

\- No te preocupes, no te haré daño. – Expresó ella con calma. – Aunque me pese decirlo, todas deben mejorar por medio de un juego, entrenamientos no serán suficientes, y las demás escuelas son demasiado testarudas para aceptar jugar con nosotras.

\- ¿Qué hay de Satogahama? – Preguntó la chica, la capitana la vio.

\- ¿Satogahama? Nunca escuché de ellos.

\- Esto, vencieron a Seijo en la primera ronda del torneo pasado.

\- … Ya recuerdo, no me parecieron muy importantes pero si vencieron a Jinguji Sayaka, eso significa que no son poca cosa… pueden servir… - una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. – Te encargo pasar el mensaje de desafío y que sea rápido.

\- Entendido capitana. – la chica se fue corriendo en ese momento, estaba emocionada, finalmente tendría una oportunidad de un mejor entrenamiento.

\- Cuídense Satogahama… una poderosa ola las va a golpear donde menos lo esperan…

* * *

**Nombre: Minamoto Kojou.**

**Edad: 15 años.**

**Apariencia: Joven de cabello verdoso, complexión normal y ojos de color amarillo palido, alguien que se le ve como una persona normal a simple vista, llevando mayormente el uniforme de la academia, además de ropas holgadas que se le hagan cómodas.**

**Personalidad: Alguien bastante puntual, trabajador, es la clase de chico que hace mayormente trabajos porque se ofrece a ello, a pesar de todo es alguien que simplemente puedes ver de reojo y decir que es normal, alguien simple después de todo, es amable con los demás y siempre busca ayudar en todo lo posible. Es el compañero de clases de Tomoe y el delegado de su clase, hablan de vez en cuando aunque no pasa de eso.**

**Nombre: Howard Thompson.**

**Edad: 15 años.**

**Apariencia: Chico de cabello rojizo, ojos amarillos, su complexión es normal, aunque insiste en que tiene músculos, sus ropas tienden a ser del estilo americano, yendo con playeras de colores vivos, pantalones vaqueros y botas, incluso llevar gorras de vez en cuando.**

**Personalidad: Dice vivir por las chicas, alguien que tiene bastante aprecio a las mujeres, se le puede denotar como alguien que tras las chicas que le parezcan atractivas, una personalidad un poco hartante para algunos, alguien en constante movimiento, siempre buscando presumir hacia otras chicas con intenciones de llamar su atención aunque realmente no funciona. Tiene la mentalidad de que, por ser extranjero, eso lo hace interesante y que podría conseguir chicas, esto ha fracasado para su mala suerte.**

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Cuando hice a Fudo, fue algo que ya tenía en mente, dejame decir que solo los tenía a él y a Takuto hechos hasta que decidí agregar más parejas jaja, espero disfrutes lo que vendrá.**

**El Redentor 777: Ya veré como saco más parejas futuras para las demás chicas, si puede que de momento sean las que normales pero ya prometo que casi todas tendrán aunque sea un chico, así lo estaremos viendo.**

**Como ya vieron, introduje dos nuevos chicos y creo que no es raro saber con quienes estarán emparejados jaja, además se viene un próximo hará aparición una de las nuevas rivales, esta chica, como dice su ficha de juego, tiene un comportamiento muy rudo, es como una delincuente y ella realmente juega con fuerza, llegando a dar entrenamientos realmente duros, este próximo partido se verá dentro de poco, mientras hay que seguir con reforzar a las chicas nuevas, todos e verá en el próximo cap, nos vemos entonces. Saludos.**


	30. Paseos, secretos y robots

_"Flashback"_

\- ¡No puedo creer que vaya a llegar tarde al primer día, como pude haberme quedado dormido! – La mala suerte golpeó al pobre rubio que iba a toda prisa para poder llegar al primer día, fue de los promedios más altos en el examen pero nunca pensó que ahora estaba en problemas para poder acudir a la ceremonia de ingreso y llegar tarde ese mismo día daría una mala impresión para él, corría con todo lo que podía aunque no fuera el más atlético. – Maldición… por qué tendré esta poca resistencia…

Aun con todo y su resistencia, pudo llegar a la entrada de la academia, Satogahama era relativamente nueva para él, supo de hace poco que se abrió para ser una escuela mixta y como no encontraba otras academias cerca de su hogar, optó por esta, aunque ahora batallaba por llegar.

\- Estoy… cansado… necesito agua…

\- ¿Estás bien? – Escuchó una voz femenina a su lado, volteó a ver, encontrando a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. – Pareces estar cansado.

\- No es nada… solo no quería llegar tarde…

\- La ceremonia no empezará demasiado tarde, llegaste a tiempo. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Menos mal… pensé que perdería esto… - La chica soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Parece que estás motivado en venir.

\- No quería dar una mala impresión… gracias por avisarme.

\- No es nada, yo igual soy nueva pero estaba viendo un poco en los alrededores, quería conocer un poco sobre el nuevo instituto donde estaré.

-Ya veo… supongo que me apuré para nada.

\- No es totalmente verdad. – Respondió ella. – Igual admito que llegué algo temprano porque estoy emocionada, si podré hacer amigas aquí o alguna actividad, quizás entrar en algún club, hay muchas posibilidades.

\- Sí que estás emocionada. – Respondió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo estoy realmente, quiero ver lo que me espera en el futuro aquí. – La vio sonreír, por unos cuantos momentos pensó en lo hermosa que era su sonrisa. – Es verdad, no me he presentado, soy Nozaki Yuuki.

\- … Kirishima Kakeru.

\- Un gusto conocerte, quizás seamos compañeros en estos tres años. – Expresó ella con gusto, Kakeru la vio y su corazón empezó a latir, ese fue su primer encuentro con ella y lo que lo marcó todo…

_"Fin del Flashback"_

El rubio estaba recostado en su cama, solo pudo oír su alarma sonar, la apagó para levantarse y prepararse para otro día de escuela. Fue al baño para cepillarse los dientes y mojarse la cara, todo para cambiarse a su uniforme e ir de forma inmediata al comedor.

\- Ya está el desayuno hijo. – Su madre terminó de preparar la comida, el rubio asintió para sentarse. - ¿Todo sigue bien en la escuela?

\- Si, no hay ningún problema.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, aunque sigo esperando cuando vengas con las noticias de una novia, me estás haciendo esperar ¿sabes?

\- Necesito concentrarme mejor en mis calificaciones, no tengo tiempo para eso. – Respondió aunque en realidad escondía sobre sus sentimientos hacia Nozaki.

\- Me alegra que seas muy estudioso y todo pero igual debes darte algo de tiempo para otras actividades, ya quisiera conocer a mi futura nuera.

\- Como sea… - Expresó por debajo. Terminó de desayunar y se preparó para salir, despidiéndose de su madre, ya salió de la casa para ir camino a Satogahama, él llegaba por la izquierda por lo que no es que muchos de los alumnos tomaran el mismo camino que él, era un suceso extraño que eso sucediera, o al menos eso pensaba.

\- ¿Kirishima-kun? – Por su fuera cosa del destino, Nozaki se apareció por una esquina, tomando totalmente desprevenido al rubio.

\- ¿Nozaki-san?

\- No pensé que te encontraría aquí. – Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa, eso fue suficiente para que Kakeru se sonrojara levemente.

\- B-Bueno, yo llego por aquí al instituto.

\- Quise tomar otro camino por lo que vine por este lado, me alegra que nos encontremos.

\- Bueno, igualmente… - Expresó por debajo.

\- Vamos juntos entonces. – Esa sugerencia lo inquietó un poco, nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de ir a la escuela junto a la chica que le gusta y solos.

\- B-Bien… - Los dos empezaron a caminar, Kakeru no podía evitar encontrarse nervioso a su lado, ni siquiera lograba sacar algo de conversación, solo deseaba que ese momento nunca terminara.

\- ¿Te divertiste ayer? – Decidió preguntar ella, sacándolo de su concentración. – Era solo una fiesta para todas en el equipo, pero viendo que Shimazu-san decidió permitir que pudieran quedarse.

\- Si fue divertido… era el equipo de béisbol ¿no?

\- Si, empezamos siendo pocas, luego de que más fueron uniéndose, pudimos jugar en un torneo y ahora somos bastantes, es algo increíble que todo eso sucediera en unos meses.

\- Lo sé, leí la noticia en el periódico que esa chica entrega casi diario.

\- Nakano-san no deja pasar ninguna noticia. – Soltó una pequeña risa. - ¿Estás en algún equipo?

\- No soy bueno en deportes… tengo poca resistencia, me encanta más estudiar y leer libros, en realidad estoy en el club de química.

\- No escuché eso antes ¿es interesante?

\- Hacemos varios experimentos y probamos muchas cosas, en ocasiones puede ser divertido.

\- Me gustaría verlo alguna vez, realmente eres muy inteligente. – Kakeru se sintió alagado con ese cumplido.

\- Bueno… eres bastante atlética debido al equipo donde estás, yo debería sentir envidia de ello…

\- Muy pronto tendremos otro torneo, me gustaría si pudieras venir a animarnos cuando llegue el momento.

\- Lo haré, quiero ver como juegas.

\- Lo estaré esperando. – Para Kakeru esa era una gran oportunidad, mientras pudiera estar más cerca de ella, aunque sea como amigos, era más que suficiente para él, hasta que tenga el valor necesario para decirle sus sentimientos. En ese momento llegaron a la entrada.

\- Ya estamos aquí, pasaré antes por la sala de mi equipo, nos vemos en el salón. – Ella se decidió mientras iba por otro lado, despidiéndose de Kakeru, este hizo lo mismo.

\- Nos vemos Nozaki-san. – Ella se alejó, el rubio se recostó contra la pared. – Ella realmente es linda… no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad, es como Kiribe-kun dice… debo hacerlo…

* * *

En la sala del equipo se encontraban Tsubasa, Tomoe y Taiga, al parecer Nakano terminó su investigación y entonces quería mostrarla, en ese momento Nozaki apareció.

\- Yuuki-chan. – Tsubasa saludó a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Nakano-san terminó de investigar sobre Saionji-san, así que nos mostrará lo que tiene. – En ese momento la periodista apareció.

\- Muy bien Arihara-san, aquí traigo lo que pediste, es interesante y parece que tu sexto sentido beisbolístico no se equivocó. – Le pasó las hojas, la castaña se puso a ver y entonces lo encontró.

\- ¿Hijo de un jugador profesional? – Expresó con asombro, fue entonces que llegaron a leer más, fue ahí que Taiga pudo recordar.

\- Ya me acordé de donde lo había visto, su padre es Saionji Masato, fue un jugador de la liga profesional muy reconocido.

\- ¿Es eso verdad? – Tsubasa no podía creerlo.

\- Eso fue hace años, lo último que escuché fue que se retiró y nunca más se supo de él.

\- … Es una oportunidad… necesitamos reclutarlo como nuestro tercer entrenador. – Declaró la capitana con energía.

\- ¿Estás segura Tsubasa-chan? No parece que sea muy colaborador, por lo que vimos. – Expresó Tomoe con algo de duda, la castaña negó con la cabeza.

\- Seguro si le hablo en algún momento, podrá darme alguna respuesta.

\- Ya conocemos como es Arihara, va a presionar hasta que no tenga de otra que aceptar. – Comentó Taiga sabiendo que eso era cierto, las otras tres chicas tenían gotones en sus frentes.

\- De cualquier forma, eso era toda la información que pude encontrar sobre él, algo raro es que no hay nada sobre su padre más allá de su retiro, como si hubiera desaparecido todo. – Comentó Nakano.

\- Es algo extraño… - Musitó Nozaki por debajo.

\- No nos preocupemos por eso de momento, la verdad es que tengo una noticia que darles para después. – Expresó Taiga, las cuatro chicas le observaron.

\- ¿Noticias? ¿Qué es? – Tsubasa buscó saber pero el castaño le puso un alto.

\- Necesitarán esperar hasta la tarde cuando todas vengan, es algo que debo de anunciar. – Fue todo lo que dijo, la castaña se quedó con las ganas, ya cuando llegue el momento lo sabría.

* * *

El consejo estudiantil, el órgano en Satogahama que tiene bastante influencia en las decisiones del mismo instituto, bajo la presidencia de Shiho Noumi, las cosas han avanzado sin problemas. Un caso ahí era sobre el chico que actuaba como secretario.

\- … (Mi nombre es Carlos Antonio Pérez Suárez, soy un mexicano que vino a estudiar a Japón por producto de una beca, eso puede considerarse una fortuna que alguien de mi país tenga esta bendición, el caso es que llegué aquí a Satogahama, buscando ser de utilidad, me propuse a trabajar para el consejo desde el primer año, aquí la presidenta Shiho aceptó que entrara y lo he hecho bien, todo va correcto, el único problema es…)

\- Pérez-san. – En ese momento apareció la encargada de los clubes deportivos, Tsukumo, el mexicano la vio, como esta continuaba con ese rostro inexpresivo.

\- ¿Si Tsukumo?

\- Necesito que le pases estos formularios a la presidenta, contiene lo relacionado a los presupuestos de los clubes deportivos.

\- Entendido. – Asintió él mientas se ponía en marcha. - (La encargada de los clubes deportivos, Tsukumo Kana, por alguna razón me pone nervioso, como es que no expresa nada, es como si fuera un robot…)

Le vio fijamente mientras iba en paso hacia el escritorio de la presidenta sin apartarle la vista.

\- Secretario Pérez. – La presidenta lo llamó, volteando a verla. – Gracias por traer esto, puedes continuar con lo que hacías.

\- Muchas gracias presidenta Shiho. – Agradeció al regresar a su asiento, aun observando a Tsukumo. – (No existe nadie que no pueda expresar emociones como si nada… ella es extraña, si pudiera descubrir por qué es así…)

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – Para su sorpresa Tsukumo le llamó.

\- No es nada, solo debo continuar apuntando aquí. – Se concentró en su laptop. – (Me descuidé, ella es así, no puedo negar que tenga un aura atractiva, he observado que es popular entre varias chicas por su aspecto calmado, pero algo pasa, me encargaré de descubrirlo…)

Shiho solamente sonreía al observar como Carlos miraba a Tsukumo de esa forma, ella pensaba en que quizás tenía interés en él, entendía el hecho de que las relaciones eran algo que podía darse desde que se volvieron una escuela mixta por lo que no decía nada. Continuó viendo sus hojas al observar justo una que señalaba al equipo de béisbol femenino.

\- (Interesante Shimazu Taiga, has hecho que progrese el equipo y han mostrado resultados… pero tampoco será muy fácil, los pondré a prueba…)

* * *

Las clases terminaron, en el salón de Tsubasa y Nozaki, ya todos se iban, Fudo se levantó de su asiento sin decir nada, aunque chicas quisieron acercarse a él, simplemente las pasaba de largo, ahora que iba a estar solo, sería la oportunidad para la castaña.

\- Yuuki-chan, adelántate, iré a hablar con él.

\- Entendido Arihara-san, suerte. – Le animó la rubia. Tsubasa fue por unos cuantos momentos a espaldas de él, siguiéndolo a una distancia en la que procuraría que nadie les iba a molestar. Fudo llegó hasta los casilleros donde se ponían los zapatos, agarrando los suyos, Tsubasa estaba escondida detrás de uno de estos.

\- Quien sea que esté ahí, sal. – Lo escuchó hablar, la castaña se puso tensa al ver que fue descubierta, no tuvo de otra que salir en ese momento.

\- Esto… hola Saionji-san.

\- … ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó de manera concisa.

\- Bueno… solo quería preguntarte algo, ya vi que tu padre fue un jugador profesional de béisbol, Saionji Masato y entonces quería saber… - En ese momento las pupilas del pelinegro se dilataron, se acercó hacia Tsubasa quien se fue para atrás, su espalda se apoyó contra los casilleros mientras que Fudo la acorraló en ese momento, poniendo su mano para cortarle el camino. - ¿Saionji-san?

\- … ¿Cómo descubriste eso? – Preguntó había cierto tono oscuro en su voz.

\- B-Bueno… una amiga de mi equipo investigó y encontró la información, viendo que eres su hijo, pensé que sabes jugar, necesitamos otro entrenador y…

\- Lo que sea que viste, olvídalo. – Le interrumpió, su rostro no era nada amigable en ese momento. – No necesitas saber nada, y nunca más me hables sobre eso ¿entendido?

\- … Si… - Tsubasa se vio intimidada por la cercanía ¿por qué era que Fudo se sintió inquieto al escuchar sobre su padre? La castaña solo pudo ver que parecía asustado al respecto. Ya entonces finalmente se alejó de ella.

\- Pareces alguien que se entromete en la vida de los demás… solo déjame decirte algo, en ocasiones, tener ese tipo de actitud es un problema para otros, al final, mientras más terminas descubriendo sobre alguien, te adentras hacia una respuesta que no te gustara para nada y acabarás lastimando a alguien de ese modo, si lo entendiste, nunca más me hables.

Tsubasa no dijo nada después de eso, Fudo se fue tranquilamente de la escuela, la castaña no sabía qué pensar al respecto, las palabras del pelinegro parecían tener un peso bastante grande cuando las pronunciaba, como si hubiera ocurrido algo en su pasado que no le gustara hablar, Tsubasa solo pudo pensar en algo en ese momento…

\- … (No quiero que termine así…)

Un rato después, ya que todos estaban reunidos en la sala del equipo, y con ello todas las chicas, Taiga y Takuto estaban ahí, Tsubasa fue la última en llegar.

\- ¿Lograste hablar con él? – preguntó Tomoe.

\- Si… pero no salió bien.

\- La próxima vez deberá funcionar, nunca te has rendido en nada ¿cierto? – La sonrisa de Tomoe fue más que suficiente para animar a la castaña.

\- Es verdad, lo intentaré en otra ocasión.

\- Muy bien todas, es momento del anuncio. – Taiga llamó su atención. – Kakehashi-sensei recibió un aviso esta mañana, nos acaba de llegar una petición para un partido conjunto de práctica. – Eso sorprendió a varias ahí.

\- ¿Un partido? ¿Qué escuela es? – Preguntó Shinonome.

\- Esto viene de parte del equipo femenino del instituto Futakotama, parece que desea jugar con ustedes. – Eso levantó el ánimo en varias ahí.

\- Es otro de los institutos que participó en el torneo, es una gran oportunidad para nosotras. – Comentó Waka.

\- Aceptemos el partido, las venceremos con nuestra fuerza. – Expresó Iwaki con energía.

\- Ese es el plan. – Expresó Takuto. – Solo debemos pasar la respuesta a Kakehashi-sensei y…

\- Un momento, tengo un aviso de la presidenta. – Tsukumo interrumpió en ese momento, Taiga le vio con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Ahora que quiere esa bruja?

\- Ella sabe sobre el crecimiento del equipo y que esto requerirá mayor presupuesto, así que dio un aviso… si en este partido que viene, logran ganar, aumentará el presupuesto para el equipo. – Esa fue una verdadera noticia que si asombró a todos, mientras más presupuesto tengan, mejor equipo podrán tener.

\- De ese modo, todos lograrían tener equipo, nunca más usaríamos de segunda mano. – Expresó Tsubasa. – Shimazu-kun, debemos ganar.

\- Así es, ya entonces deberemos armar el equipo y…

\- Hay algo más. – Tsukumo no terminó. – Hay una condición para que pueda lograrse.

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Asada.

\- El equipo para el juego debe estar conformado por las nuevas miembros. – En ese momento un silencio sepulcral se formó en todo el lugar, significaría que todas las chicas nuevas que entraron tendrían su primer partido muy pronto, peor, no todas saben jugar al nivel que las demás, al menos su nivel actual. Taiga simplemente bajó la mirada mientras respiraba profundamente.

\- ¡MALDITA BRUJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Podía jugar que Shiho estaba en su oficina riéndose por imaginar la expresión de Taiga en ese momento. Le puso un desafío muy complicado con una recompensa jugosa, ese partido sería el más difícil para Satogahama hasta el momento, a menos que Taiga logre pensar en una solución, se daría dentro de dos días…

* * *

**Nombre: Carlos Antonio Pérez Suárez.**

**Edad: 15 años.**

**Apariencia: de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos cafés, no es que tenga demasiados rasgos singulares a pesar de ser latino, se ve como alguien normal, de complexión y peso normal.**

**Personalidad: Es alguien que trabaja arduamente, es bastante diligente al respecto, siempre buscando algo que hacer, se ha diseñado como una persona que ayuda en todo lo posible, lo mejor que se le termina dando es trabajo de oficina, razón por la cual optó unirse al consejo estudiantil apenas pisó el terreno de la academia, siendo aceptado por Shiho para ser secretario. Conserva un cierto alejamiento hacia Tsukumo, la cree rara por lo que no dudará en saber más al respecto.**

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Pues sí que Honjou termina aprovechándose jaja y Shinonome, ya pronto aprenderá a quererlo, aunque pasará un rato para que eso sea posible jaja.  
**

**El Redentor 777: No tanto un pervertido como Jasmina, busqué sea más del tipo caballeroso o que adule bastante a las mujeres, como un mujeriego algo fastidioso para otras chicas, claro que ese no será el caso de Ukita, algo que ya mostraré más adelante.**

**Como ven, saqué otro personaje nuevo, un chico más que ya deben saber por cual pareja se irá jaja, y pues decidí que sea mexicano este porque si, vamos a darle diversidad jajaja, ya entonces surgió un tremendo problema al final, Taiga tiene mucho que pensar al respecto y no será nada fácil, digamos que las rivales no lo pondrán así, aunque ya eso lo veremos después. Hasta el próximo cap entonces. Saludos.**


	31. Entrenamientos y más entrenamientos

Shiho estaba completamente tranquila en su escritorio en ese momento, revisando varios papeles debido a que aún tenía trabajo que hacer, nada que la molestara totalmente, Carlos estaba en otro asiento con su propio trabajo, todo iba de forma realmente tranquilamente en ese momento.

\- ¡Vieja bruja! – La puerta se abrió de repente, un enfadado Taiga entró a la sala de repente, siendo seguido de Tsubasa, Tsukumo y Takuto.

\- ¡Shimazu-kun, debes calmarte! – La castaña quiso detenerlo.

\- No hay nada que puedan hacer para lograrlo, debo hablar con ella.

\- ¿Acaso necesitas algo de mí, Shimazu Taiga? – Preguntó ella, una vena saltaba en la frente del castaño.

\- ¿Qué significa eso de que no puede jugar la alineación principal? – Preguntó exigiendo respuestas, la presidenta simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

\- Es lo que le dije a Kana. – Respondió ella.

\- Oye, no puedes entrar de repente e irrumpir… - Carlos quiso detenerla pero la mirada de Taiga fue suficiente para asustarlo y hacerle ver que era mejor no intervenir.

\- Lo que estás pidiendo es prácticamente algo imposible, no todas tienen el nivel necesario para un partido de práctica, no podemos ganar como quieres.

\- Confío en que podrás lograrlo, tienen tiempo ¿no? así que hazlas mejorar para que se encuentren listas, de no confiar en ti, nunca haría esto.

\- … Me las pagarás algún día… - Musitó por debajo, la presidenta simplemente sonrió.

\- Ey Noumi-chan. – Takuto saludó de forma casual.

\- Hola Takuto-san.

\- ¿Conoces a la presidenta? – Preguntó Tsubasa.

\- ¿Acaso no lo saben? Noumi-chan estudió con nosotros en la secundaria, más específicamente, ella fue la manager de nuestro equipo de béisbol en la secundaria. – Takuto soltó esa bomba que acabó sorprendiendo a Tsubasa y Tsukumo. – Y no solo eso, Taiga y ella son amigos de la infancia.

\- ¡Eeeeeeeh! – Ahora sí que Tsubasa no pudo evitar demostrar su asombro.

\- No es cierto, solamente fuimos vecinos hasta que tuve que mudarme de casa a los diez años. – Respondió él.

\- No seas malo, recuerda que de pequeños jugábamos mucho y siempre me llamabas Onee-chan, eras bastante lindo de pequeño, que pasó con ese Taiga de hace años. – Se empezó a burlar la presidenta, Taiga apretó su puño con fuerza.

\- Así que por esa razón apoya nuestro equipo ¿no? – Preguntó Tsubasa.

\- En parte, estoy feliz de que decidiera volver a involucrarse en el béisbol luego de un tiempo, así que solo por esta vez dejo que mis sentimientos se involucren en mis decisiones. Shimazu Taiga, mi decisión no puede ser revocada, entrena a esas chicas arduamente, deben de ganar este partido de practica que viene, confío en que podrás hacerlo.

\- … Bien, si eso quieres vieja bruja, lo haré, te tragarás tus palabras. – No dijo más antes de irse.

\- Lo sentimos por todo esto presidenta. – Tsubasa hizo una reverencia.

\- No te preocupes Arihara-san, no estoy para nada molesta, admito que es divertido verlo reaccionar así. – Soltó una pequeña risa, la castaña sintió un gotón en su frente.

\- Parece que es algo sádica…

\- Mucha suerte en su próximo partido, espero resultados, lo mismo de ti Takuto-san.

\- Muchas gracias. – Ella y Takuto se despidieron mientras salían de la sala, solo Tsukumo se quedó ahí.

\- … ¿Sabía todo esto? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? – Preguntó ella.

\- Nunca me lo preguntaste. – No era la respuesta que esperaba, si pudiera expresar una emoción, sería de desconcierto, la pelinegra simplemente soltó un suspiro.

\- Entiendo… gracias por decirlo. – Y entonces ella se fue, Carlos vio a Shiho con un gotón en la frente.

\- Presidenta… veo que tiene conocidos muy interesantes…

\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando estás en mi posición. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

No había otra forma, si querían tal aumento en el presupuesto, tienen que jugar las nuevas y ganar, eso trajo algo de tristeza en las chicas que deseaban jugar.

\- Tendremos otra oportunidad en el futuro, creo que un solo partido que no juguemos no hará daño. – Expresó Tomoe.

\- Es una gran oportunidad para ellas, jugando de primera mano, es la mejor experiencia que pueden tener. – Comentó Nozaki con una sonrisa. – Estoy segura de que ganarán.

\- Parece que es unánime, pondré toda mi fuerza en entrenarlas para que jueguen medianamente bien en ese día, no habrá descanso alguno hasta que puedan lograrlo.

\- ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado severo? Vamos a caer antes de ese día. – Comentó Naoe.

\- A mí me parece bien. – Expresó Hiragi en ese momento. – Shimazu-san, si no hay algún problema, quisiera ayudar en el entrenamiento de las demás, con mi experiencia, podría ser de apoyo para que todas jueguen bien.

\- Me parece perfecto Hiiragi. – Asintió el castaño. – Takuto, espero sigas ocupándote de las demás, estaré muy ocupado con ellas como para supervisar sus entrenamientos.

\- No hay ningún problema Taiga, pon todo de tu parte para derrotar a Noumi-chan.

\- Sabía que podía contar contigo. – Chocaron puños. – Muy bien todas, es momento de ir al campo, hoy trabajaremos hasta que no puedan más.

\- … Si… - No fue la respuesta animada que esperaba, las chicas no se veían muy motivadas al respecto pero Taiga lo sabía, tenía que conseguir que sepan jugar de forma básica para que logren defenderse contra ese equipo, no hay de otra.

Ya que estaban en el camino para el campo, Tomoe dijo que antes tenía que ir a otro lugar, por lo que fue por otro pasillo para buscarlo. Había dejado su toalla para el sudor en su mochila en el salón por lo que fue por ello, al momento de atravesar la puerta, se encontraba alguien ahí.

\- Kawakita-san.

\- Minamoto-kun. – Kojou estaba ahí solo en su pupitre, al parecer estaba haciendo algún tipo de trabajo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que ya se fueron todos.

\- Adelanto algo de tarea, por alguna razón estoy más concentrado aquí que en la biblioteca. – Respondió, la pelinegra asintió mientras entraba para acercarse a asiento y recoger la toalla que estaba debajo. - ¿Se te olvidó eso?

\- Si, aunque esta ocasión estará algo relajado el equipo, no jugaremos después de todo… - Ella bajó la mirada, a pesar de lo que se dijo, si estaba algo triste, esa expresión no fue pasada por alto.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Kojou al levantarse de su asiento.

\- N-No es nada, resulta que tendremos un partido de practica dentro de poco, pero esta vez no jugaremos las del equipo sino que las nuevas, es un poco triste porque son unas rivales fuertes las que quieren jugar y eso pudo habernos ayudado… una lástima ¿no?

\- Yo considero esto como una oportunidad. – La respuesta del peliverde hizo que Tomoe lo viera con asombro.

\- ¿Cómo que una oportunidad?

\- Al final y al cabo es por el bien del equipo ¿no? El hecho de que todas deban fortalecerse para mejorar es formar un equipo más fuerte, de modo que nadie se quede atrás, ustedes ya han progresado lo suficiente y han derrotado equipos con más trayectoria, considero que está bien darle su oportunidad a otras para que puedan ponerse al mismo paso, al menos es lo que pienso.

\- … Supongo que tienes razón, es que hemos sido solo nosotras once y parece que aún no estoy acostumbrada a que otras se unieran… - Soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Igual puede significar otra cosa, estás realmente metida en el béisbol, el hecho de no jugar ha logrado que estés frustrada de estar en la banca, ya debiste haber vivido ese sentimiento.

\- Es verdad… - Los primeros juegos fue algo que ella sintió cuando recién empezaba.

\- Tendrás otra oportunidad en el futuro, por ahora si no quieres que algo así vuelva a suceder, sigue entrenando y vuélvete más fuerte.

\- Es cierto… gracias por animarme Minamoto-kun.

\- No hice mucho realmente, conque estés alegre es más suficiente. – Eso causó que el corazón de Tomoe empezara a latir, se sonrojó levemente.

\- Entonces… ya debo irme, me están esperando.

\- Nos vemos. – Se despidió de él, al momento de salir del salón, se apoyó contra la pared.

\- (Que fue eso… por unos cuantos segundos Minamoto-kun me pareció alguien… muy amable y caballeroso…)

* * *

Taiga tenía un trabajo bastante arduo en entrenar a las chicas para que puedan jugar el partido de práctica, sabía que no sería tarea fácil pero si quería conseguir tal aumento de presupuesto, la victoria tenía que conseguirse.

\- Hiiragi ¿Qué tanta experiencia tienes? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- Como llevo jugando años, he recorrido cada posición que pueda haber, así que cualquier puesto que quiera darme, lo cumpliré.

\- Perfecto. – Observó al resto de las chicas que estaban realizando estiramientos. - ¿Ya terminaron de calentar?

\- Ya estamos listas. – Informó Kondo.

\- Vamos con algo de juego en el campo para empezar, quiero comprobar si pueden conseguir un bateo a la pelota así que practicaremos sus bateos el día de hoy, Hiiragi, se la pitcher para esta ocasión.

\- Entendido. – Asintió la peliverde.

\- Yo seré el cátcher, todas pasarán e intentarán golpear la pelota tres veces, Tsukishima, lleva el conteo de hits en esa tabla. – La pelinegra asintió. Hiiragi ya estaba en el montículo y Taiga se preparó para recibir la pelota, la primera en pasar fue Aisaka.

\- ¡Estoy lista! Golpearé esta pelota con todo. – Respondió ella con ánimo. Taiga mandó la señal a Hiiragi la cual asintió, se preparó y entonces lanzó la pelota con fuerza, eso terminó sorprendiendo a la rubia del moño que no supo cómo reaccionar, quedándose inmóvil.

\- Tiene fuerza… - Expresó Taketomi por debajo al ver el lanzamiento de Hiiragi, Taiga le devolvió la pelota.

\- Aisaka, debes concentrarte y mantén la vista fija en la pelota. – Le aconsejó Taiga.

\- L-Lo siento, me distraje un poco, ahora si lo haré en serio. – Ella ya se puso en posición como conocía, Hiiragi nuevamente lanzó la pelota, esta ocasión Aisaka pudo batear, pero no logró darle, fue un strike. - ¿Eh? Pero creí darle.

\- ¡No te rindas Aisaka-san! – Le animó Asahina, la rubia asintió. Hiiragi tenía la pelota nuevamente lista para lanzar, con el tercer tiro, Aisaka nuevamente bateó aunque cerró los ojos.

\- Tercer strike, out. – Informó Taiga, la rubia bajó la mirada mientras hacía un puchero.

\- No es justo, ella lanza muy fuerte.

\- La siguiente. – Anunció. Shiina fue la próxima en pasar, como ella igual tenía un cierto cuadro de experiencia en béisbol, Taiga pensaba que quizás pudiera darle a una pelota. La castaña se preparó, sujetando el bate, miró fijamente al frente.

\- Creo que lo tengo… - Expresó por debajo, La peliverde lanzó la pelota, en ese momento Shiina bateó, pero no pudo darle.

\- Primer strike. – No dejó que eso la desanimara y nuevamente se puso en posición, ya entonces que pudo estar mejor preparada, al momento de lanzar la pelota, se escuchó el sonido de un golpe.

\- ¡Lo hice! – Shiina se veía feliz de golpear la pelota, no voló muy lejos pero fue un inicio.

\- ¡Bien hecho Shiina-chan! – Akino, Asahina y Hanayama se acercaron a ella para celebrar, Taiga soltó un suspiro, no era mucho como para un festejo pero las dejó ser.

El resto de chicas fueron pasando, algunas realmente no le dieron ni una sola vez, otras por lo menos lograron un solo hit. Ya que se hizo el conteo, Taiga revisó como quedaron, Shiina, Izumida, Tsukahara y Senba lograron golpear al menos una vez de igual forma, ya el castaño tenía cierta idea de cómo manejar las cosas.

\- Shimazu~ - Vio a Honjou acercarse a él. - ¿Haremos algo más? No me molestaría si dijeras que practiquemos más, mientras pasemos tiempo juntos… - El castaño simplemente enarcó una ceja.

\- Siguiente practica chicas, no hay tiempo que perder. – Anunció mientras pasaban a otro ejercicio. En el otro lado del campo, con Takuto supervisando lo que hacía el resto, estaban teniendo su propio entrenamiento, Kurashiki no podía evitar ver lo que hacía Taiga y ciertamente que Honjou se le acercara así no era muy de su agrado.

\- ¿Qué sucede Maiko? ¿Acaso estás celosa? – Iwaki aprovechó para molestarla.

\- N-No estoy celosa, es solo que Honjou-san está muy cerca de él, solo estoy vigilando.

\- Alguien está celosa~ - Canturreó Asada, la pelirroja intentó atraparla pero ambas empezaron a correr, Takuto soltó una risa al verlas.

\- Taiga tiene suerte de tener una novia tan atenta…

\- Shimada-san. – Escuchó a Shinonome, estaba enfrente de él y con un rostro serio. – No te distraigas.

\- Es verdad, es solo que me encanta ver el progreso de mi amigo, ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi… - Se cubrió el rostro mientras fingía llorar, Shinonome enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de hacer el payaso? Tenemos prácticas y hay que mejorar para el torneo de invierno.

\- Estás demasiado tensa, deberías relajarte un poco, si eso quieres, puedo ayudarte al respecto, Ryo-chan.

\- ¡No necesito relajarme y no me llames por mi nombre! – Expresó ella con molestia.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? No siempre podemos ser cien por ciento serios cuando se trata de jugar, quizás si le vieras el lado divertido a las cosas, tendrías mejor rendimiento.

\- No necesito nada de eso, si realmente buscarás entrenarnos, demuéstralo, no importa que seas una referencia de Shimazu-san.

\- Ryo-chan… - El peligris cerró los ojos por un momento. – Aún no les he demostrado mi fuerza ¿cierto? Creo que es una oportunidad, Nozaki-chan.

\- ¿Si? – La rubia se acercó en ese momento.

\- Quiero hacer una pequeña demostración de mi bateo ¿no tendrías problemas en lanzar la pelota para mí?

\- Para nada, me prepararé. – Ella asintió para ir al montículo, el resto de chicas vio con algo de curiosidad.

\- Observa con atención Ryo-chan, esto demostrará lo que pasa si voy en serio. – Sujetó un bate para ir al sitio, Waka se preparó como cátcher en ese momento. La rubia ya estaba lista para tirar en cualquier momento. – Hazlo ahora.

Ella asintió, en ese momento arrojó con la zurda, Takuto se puso en posición y entonces todo pasó tan rápido, Shinonome no supo cómo ocurrió, antes de darse cuenta la pelota voló bastante lejos, atravesando más allá del campo de girasoles, las demás chicas lo vieron con asombro, Taiga solo pudo sonreír por debajo al verlo.

\- No has perdido tu toque… - Expresó por debajo. Takuto dejó salir un respiro mientras soltaba el bate, Shinonome se quedó con la boca abierta, jamás presenció un home run que volara tan lejos como aquel.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Ahora si estás convencida? – Preguntó, la peliazul simplemente bajó la mirada.

\- … Me duele admitirlo, pero… eres lo que necesitamos.

\- Me alegra que lo entiendas. – Expresó él con una sonrisa, Shinonome no podía verlo al rostro, por alguna razón verlo de esa forma causó que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza y sus mejillas se pusieran rojas. - ¿Ryo-chan? ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- No es nada. – Respondió al ponerse de espaldas. – No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, debo continuar entrenando. – Se retiró en ese momento, Takuto se rascó la nuca mientras la veía irse, entonces soltó una pequeña risa.

\- No es nada sincera.

* * *

La práctica terminó, Kondo ofreció el ir a su restaurante para descansar y comer algo para recuperar energías.

\- ¡Que rico, Saki-chan, jamás me cansaré de la comida de tu familia! – Nagai estaba comiendo con gusto, ya yendo por el tercer plato, su padre que estaba en la cocina sonrió al escucharlo.

\- Gracias Kanako-chan, pero ¿Qué ocurrió con la dieta? – En ese momento se detuvo, empezando a sudar con fuerza.

\- E-Esto… ¡Necesito energías así que lo dejaré pasar por hoy! – Y continuó, otras chicas soltaron unas cuantas risas.

\- El juego es dentro de cinco días ¿no? – Preguntó Takuto, Taiga asintió. – Tienes un trabajo duro por delante para entrenar a esas chicas.

\- No sé cómo saldrán las cosas, quizás y no consigamos ganar en ese momento.

\- Shimazu-san. – Hiiragi se acercó en ese momento a ambos. - ¿Está dudando acerca de mi habilidad?

\- No es nada de eso, solo que las demás tienen un largo camino por recorrer, aprecio toda la ayuda que me diste en idear los entrenamientos.

\- No es nada, solo deseo lo mejor para este equipo, si podemos ganar y llegar hasta el torneo, estaré más que satisfecha… - Bajó la mirada. Recordó algo del pasado que no quería que volviera a su mente, agitó su cabeza. – Traeremos la victoria, lo aseguro.

\- Eso espero… Hiiragi, tengo algo que decirte. – La peliverde miró con algo de curiosidad a Taiga. – Durante este partido, quiero que actúes como la capitana. – Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Capitana? Es un poco apresurado.

\- De todas las que entraron, tienes mayor experiencia y considero que harás un buen trabajo dirigiendo a las demás en el partido, no puedo pedirle esto a nadie más. – Hiiragi no sabía que pensar, era una gran oportunidad para ella, si retrocedía, iba a arrepentirse.

\- … Entendido, haré mi mejor trabajo como capitana en el juego.

Con esa decisión hecha, cada vez más se iban acercando al momento del juego, Hiiragi tenía un cargo importante y lo llevaría a cabo para ganar, su meta estaba fija y haría lo posible por alcanzarla.

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Bueno, saque algo de idea de ahí, ya al menos en varias parejas que tengo pensadas sucederán distintas cosas para que no sea como algo igual a otra, intentaré darle individualidad a cada subhistoria.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Al final como que decidí sacar a un mexicano para más variedad jaja y pues entonces que Shiho si se la hizo a Taiga pero es algo que no retrocederá, ya entonces es que debe esforzarse más.**

**Bueno, fueron entrenamiento y así Taiga confía en Hiiragi para llevar la victoria, ya digo que ella se llevará algo de protagonismo en estos caps que vienen, ya es momento darle su foco a estas chicas además de las respectivas historias de parejas, ya todo eso lo verán en el siguiente cap, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	32. Promesas y acuerdos

Hiiragi se encontraba en su habitación, estaba recostada pensando en la responsabilidad que tenía actualmente como capitana del equipo temporal para ese partido, nunca pensó que una oportunidad como esa le llegaría, estaba algo emocionada al respecto, finalmente podría jugar de la forma seria que ella deseaba, elevó su mano mientras miraba al techo.

\- Por fin llegó mi momento… lo que se me negó en la secundaria…

En ese momento escuchó su teléfono sonar, lo tomó para revisar, estaban enviando mensajes al grupo que hicieron del equipo.

_Chikage: Shimazu~ tengo algo que preguntarte._

_Taiga: Maldición Honjou, estoy cenando con mi familia, que sea rápido._

_Chikage: No es nada~ solo quería preguntar si mañana escogeremos posiciones para el juego, no creo que todas podamos jugar._

_Taiga: Ese es el plan, Hiiragi ¿estás ahí? Tenemos que discutir sobre quienes pueden estar en el juego._

_Kotoha: Aquí estoy, pensaré en algunas durante esta noche._

_Honjou: Kotoha-chan~ si me escoges para jugar juro que seré buena contigo y te compartiré algo de mis secretos de seducción de hombres, Shimazu puede ayudarnos como ejemplo…_

_Yoshimi: Chikage, ten cuidado que Maiko también puede leer este grupo lol._

_Chikage: Ella seguro está durmiendo o algo así._

_Maiko: No realmente…_

_Chikage: Lo siento Maiko-chan._

_Aoi: Chikage-chi, deberías tener cuidado, Kurashiki-san se ha vuelto muy posesiva._

_Chikage: Me he dado cuenta jeje~_

_Maiko: ¿Quién es posesiva?_

_Taiga: Maiko, cálmate, solo deben estar jugando, no dejes que te molesten más._

_Maiko: Está bien Taiga-san, te amo._

_Taiga: Yo igual._

_Aoi: Alguien tiene bien domada a la bestia~_

_Yoshimi: Usen su propia conversación para coquetear._

_Maiko: Las atraparé un día de estos._

_Aoi: Que mala~_

Hiiragi soltó un suspiro mientras no tenía más necesidad de leer la conversación, tenía mucho que pensar al respecto con quienes jugarían en el equipo para el día del partido, había bastante que repasar.

* * *

Ukita mantiene una rutina normal desde que despierta, aprecia demasiado a su madre que la ayuda en la cocina al preparar el desayuno juntas, comen, platican y se divierten, al momento de salir al instituto, es un camino por el cual va sola durante un tramo hasta que finalmente logra acercarse, en principio es alguien tímida, no se deja ver por otros alumnos hasta que encuentra a alguien conocido, más ese no era el caso.

\- Hello ladies. – Howard Thompson, ese estadounidense que llegó de intercambio estaba cerca hablando con otras chicas aunque estas le ignoraban, la castaña solo lo observaba de lejos, no sabía por qué pero algo en él le llamaba la atención, no sabía si por ser extranjero o algo por el estilo, no podía dejar de observarlo, como si de una stalker se tratara…

\- (Un momento) – Fue en sus pensamientos que ella se dio cuenta. – (Observarlo de esta forma me hace parecer una acosadora, y si piensa mal de mí, que haré…) – Estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta de que lo tenía enfrente, eso causó que ella soltara un chillido.

\- Ey lady ¿acaso tengo algo en el rostro?

\- … nada… - Se cubrió con su capucha para que no le observara.

\- No puedo ignorar a alguien en problemas, si sientes algo, estoy aquí para escuchar.

\- … Es en serio… nada…

\- Está bien… creo reconocerte ¿eres de ese club de béisbol? – Ukita levantó la mirada un poco.

\- Si…

\- Amazing, están en boca de todos desde ese partido, las noticias se propagan rápidamente.

\- Si lo es… aunque yo no ayudo mucho… no soy buena como las demás… a veces pienso que soy un estorbo…

\- Ey girl, no debes pensar algo así. – Ukita le vio con asombro. – Es mejor pensar positivamente como yo, mi búsqueda por una lady para que esté a mi lado no se detendrá, ambos tenemos metas que queremos alcanzar así que no nos rindamos ¿okay? – Levantó el pulgar, Ukita asintió tímidamente. – perfect, estaré observando el equipo de cerca, igualmente a ti.

\- … Gracias… - Expresó con el rostro rojo mientras lo escondía, Howard empezó a reír.

\- Good luck lady, espero mucho. – Dicho eso, se fue, Ukita asintió mientras pensaba de forma decidida, tenía que esforzarse más, quizás así él le observaría más que otras…

Hiiragi llegó al salón del club, Taiga ya estaba ahí, había que discutir respecto a las jugadoras para el equipo del partido de práctica, pudieron observar sus aptitudes para el juego durante esos días de entrenamiento y ambos tenían distintas opiniones al respecto sobre quienes podían jugar, al menos se logró llegar a un acuerdo al respecto para poder decidir la alineación.

\- Estamos de acuerdo ¿entonces? – preguntó el castaño, ella asintió. – Está decidido, cuando todos nos reunamos, lo vamos a anunciar.

\- Está bien… y Shimazu. – El castaño la observó. – Quisiera probar unas cuantas cosas distintas, no sé si te moleste, pero tengo mis propias tácticas para cuando llegue el momento del partido.

\- Has lo que creas conveniente, tengo confianza en eso.

\- Gracias por todo. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- No es por nada pero ¿tienes razones?

\- Algunas… - Confesó la peliverde oscuro. – En secundaria también estuve en un equipo de béisbol femenino, es algo sorprendente que existiera y estaba segura de que podríamos conseguir cosas… pero luego me enteré que no jugaban en serio, solo se unieron por algo de prestigio en su currículo escolar y holgazaneaban la mayor parte del tiempo, diciendo que no me esforzara bastante, eso me molestaba… por eso es que en esta ocasión quiero que se juegue con algo más de seriedad.

\- Entiendo… pero tampoco te presiones tanto, es mejor llevar todo a su propio ritmo, si intentas hacer las cosas de forma acelerada, solo terminarás perjudicando no solo a ti, sino también al equipo.

\- … Lo entiendo, gracias por el consejo. – Agradeció antes de retirarse, Taiga no podía evitar ver un poco de Jinguji en ella, quizás porque tenían algo de parecido en sus razones para jugar y del mismo modo que se observa, aman el béisbol, quieren llevarlo en serio, solo esperaba que no cometiera los mismos errores que la capitana de Seijo en su tiempo.

Tsubasa no podía dejar de pensar respecto a Fudo, le dijo acerca de que no hablara más al respecto, a pesar de todo no es algo que pudiera ignorar totalmente, sentía tristeza en sus ojos, de ser posible, quería hacer algo por él.

El pelinegro se fue nuevamente por su cuenta durante el almuerzo, la castaña tuvo que excusarse con Nozaki de que tenía otros asuntos y no podría reunirse con el resto para el almuerzo, una vez terminó, se fue para buscar a Fudo.

\- (Donde podrá estar…) – intentó ver por varios sitios de la escuela pero no había suerte, era como si desapareciera apenas suena la campana y tampoco es que otras chicas que le perseguían lograban encontrarlo. – (Que sitio no he buscado…)

De repente le llegó a la mente un lugar, fue directo hacia este para ver si realmente estaba ahí, fue subiendo las escaleras hasta los pisos superiores hasta que llegó a ese sitio, el techo de la escuela no era un lugar al cual pudieran entrar pero en ocasiones estaba abierta por lo que alguien podía encontrarse ahí. La castaña pudo ver que si estaba abierta y entonces la abrió lentamente.

En medio se encontraba Fudo, estaba mirando al cielo en medio, parado e inmóvil mientras el viento soplaba, no hacía nada, simplemente se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada. Ya sin querer, Tsubasa hizo ruido con la puerta, el pelinegro la observó.

\- E-Esto… no quería ver ni nada por el estilo… - Se escuchó con una sonrisa nerviosa, el pelinegro no expresó nada. – Creo que no deberías estar aquí.

\- Es asunto mío si quiero estar o no.

\- Quizás lo sea… pero igual puedes ser descubierto, no es un sitio a lo cual los estudiantes deban estar, es peligroso, aunque haya rejillas.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó, tomando desprevenida a Tsubasa, esta bajó la mirada.

\- Solo quisiera saber algo… ¿por qué tienes esa mirada triste? – Fudo miró a Tsubasa en ese momento, ella tenía una mirada preocupada. – Cuando mencioné lo de tu padre, parecías triste, estoy segura de que amas el béisbol y no quieres dejarlo, me gustaría ayudarte.

\- Ya dije que no necesito ayuda y que no debes involucrarte más de lo que debes. – Le expresó con un rostro serio, aunque Tsubasa estaba un poco temerosa, tenía que enfrentarlo.

\- No… yo realmente quiero ayudar, puedo escucharte y quizás llegar a una solución.

\- No es nada que puedas ayudar. – Levantó la voz, Tsubasa retrocedió un poco. – No creas que con ser una entrometida significa que hagas feliz a otros, solo demuestra que eres un fastidio, más que nada porque yo nunca pedí tu ayuda, así que déjame en paz… no necesito que hagas nada.

\- Saionji-san…

\- Si entendiste, vete, quiero estar solo…

\- … No lo haré. – Levantó la mirada, observando fijamente a Fudo. – Yo estoy decidida a que te vuelvas nuestro nuevo entrenador, necesitamos a alguien como tú, así que me dirás lo que sientes y te preocupa, por favor. – El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Qué piensas que puedes ganar con eso? En ocasiones el arreglarlo todo hablando no siempre es lo mejor, buscar en lo más profundo de la historia de una persona solo te traerá tristeza y desesperación, aún puedes retroceder que no es tarde.

\- No, hasta que me pidas ayuda. – El pelinegro empezó a perder la paciencia. – Quiero que me digas lo que sucede y así ayudarte.

\- Ya dije que no necesito tu ayuda. – Fudo fue directo hacia ella, quedando a pocos centímetros. – Que tan terca puedes ser.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? – El pelinegro no podía seguir así, no entendía cómo es que Tsubasa era tan insistente y a pesar de todo continuaba presionando, esa chica era increíble.

\- ¿Qué puedes ganar de todo esto?

\- Que podamos ser amigos. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa, Fudo se quedó atónito por unos cuantos segundos antes de empezar a reír suavemente.

\- Eres alguien muy rara… supongo que así es como has convencido a todos a tu alrededor seguramente… pero debo disculparme, no podrás llegar a mí de forma tan fácil.

\- … No importa, lo seguiré intentando, porque quiero saberlo, eres hijo de un jugador profesional, debes saber mucho de béisbol y es algo que no puedo dejar pasar, así que seguiré preguntando, hasta que me lo cuentes. – Afirmó la castaña de forma segura.

\- Es un desafío entonces… buena suerte si es que puedes lograrlo… - Una vez terminó de decir eso, se fue de ahí, Tsubasa realmente quería abrir poco a poco la cerradura en el corazón de Fudo y conocer los motivos por los cual está triste respecto a la mención de su padre y el béisbol, ella se esforzaría sin importar lo que suceda.

* * *

Llegó el momento de anunciar la alineación para el partido, todas estaban reunidas, frente a la pizarra estaban Taiga y Hiiragi para hacer el anuncio.

\- Llegó el momento de decidir el equipo, como verán, tuvimos esta mañana para decidir, Hiiragi y yo platicamos un buen rato pero finalmente tomamos la decisión correcta para el equipo, esta es la alineación.

_Pitcher y capitana: Hiiragi Kotoha._

_Cátcher: Amakusa Kotone._

_Primera base: Tsukahara Shizuku._

_Segunda base: Honjou Chikage._

_Tercera base: Senba Ayako._

_Jardín izquierdo: Shiina Yukari._

_Jardín central: Izumida Kyoka._

_Jardín izquierdo: Asahina Iroha._

_Campo corto: Taketomi Aya._

\- Ese será el equipo, el resto estará en la banca en caso de sustitución. – Terminó de anunciar el castaño, las demás chicas felicitaron a las escogidas. – Esperamos que con este equipo puedan dar un buen partido, las demás no tienen por qué sentirse tristes, tendrán su oportunidad de jugar en el futuro, no se frustren por ello y sigan mejorando para que logren entrar al campo.

\- ¡Si! – Afirmaron todas, ya en el momento de salir para el campo, por unos momentos se quedó Taiga detrás, Kurashiki lo vio por lo que ella también.

\- Eso fue un poco duro… - El castaño soltó un suspiro.

\- No fue una decisión fácil al parecer. – Respondió la pelirroja.

\- Para nada, fue difícil dada la condición que puso la vieja bruja pero confío en que podrán lograrlo.

\- Es cierto… me enteré que la presidenta es una amiga de la infancia ¿es cierto?

\- Por mala suerte, si… no es que quisiera, aunque me ha ayudado bastante, también se ha encargado de molestarme bastante, me arrastraba a muchos sitios y hacía cosas que yo no quería, era realmente una bruja.

\- Debió ser divertido ¿eh? – Kurashiki tenía un rostro inexpresivo, más que nada porque, aunque Taiga decía todo eso, mantenía una expresión de nostalgia, como que él realmente lo disfrutó, este se dio cuenta.

\- ¡N-No es lo que crees! Eso ya está en el pasado, ahora te tengo a ti ¿no? – La pelirroja se sonrojó por unos cuantos segundos.

\- … ¿Estás seguro de que nunca sentiste algo por ella?

\- Para nada, lo juro, no es más que una fastidiosa amiga de pequeños.

\- … Bien… confiaré en ti… - Dijo eso pero seguía mostrando duda en su rostro, el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro.

\- Yo realmente no voy a cambiarte nunca, eres la única que realmente amo y nada va a cambiar eso.

\- … Taiga-san… - Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego sonreír. – Me alegra escuchar eso, espero sea verdad.

\- Lo es. – Por unos segundos Taiga sintió alivio, no quería que Kurashiki pensara ese tipo de cosas y estuviera celosa, sería demasiado peligroso para él y ya conocía como era la pelirroja si estaba enfadada, su entrepierna no quería volver a sufrir. – Por ahora, vamos al campo, seguro el resto nos está esperando y deben continuar con el entrenamiento.

\- Está bien. – Ambos se sujetaron de las manos mientras iban al campo.

Mientras tanto, en este ya estaban preparando todo para comenzar el entrenamiento, así era pero no muy lejos de ahí, una figura estaba observando, más que nada se enfocó en Shinonome, al verla, esta sonrió.

\- Finalmente te encontré… senpai…

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Bueno, pues si que con la presidenta eso era lo que tenía ella respecto a Taiga y Kurashiki ya ha demostrado querer la posesión de su hombre todo el tiempo, hay chicas que quizás se lo quiten jaja y con Shinonome, se verá más adelante.**

**El Redentor 777: Pues ya tendremos unas cuantas cosas al respecto, si que con más parejas que irán saliendo, tengo planes para la mayoría, eso ya lo verán ;D**

**Bueno, ya nos vamos preparando para el juego, ya decido que el siguiente cap daremos inicio y veremos el desempeño de este equipo improvisado y como saldrán las cosas, Hiiragi puede hacer un buen trabajo como capitana pero eso se estará viendo, ya diré que el juego será muy accidentado y con cosas que tengo planeadas al respecto, ya lo verán. Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	33. Vs Futakotama 1

Llegó el día, el partido de practica contra Futakotama iba a llevarse a cabo, para ello todo el equipo de Satogahama se transportó en dos autobuses hacia la ubicación del instituto rival que es donde se llevaría a cabo el juego, ya que ellos invitaron, también pondrían el campo para el juego. Fue un recorrido de unos 20 kilómetros hasta que finalmente llegaron, el instituto tenía un tamaño mediano, un poco más grande que Satogahama y obviamente sus campos eran mayores, ya todos bajaron en ese momento.

\- Este lugar si es un poco más grande que nuestra escuela. – Exclamó Tsubasa.

\- Se supone que su capitana nos recibiría en la entrada. – Expresó Taiga, en ese momento vieron a una chica de cabello rubio con coletas la cual se acercaba, por el hecho de que portaba un uniforme de béisbol, señalaba que era de su equipo.

\- Ustedes son Satogahama ¿eh? Bueno, como debo de presentarme lo haré, soy Hifumi Yuri, capitana del equipo de Futakotama.

\- Arihara Tsubasa, capitana de Satogahama, un gusto. – Expresó la castaña con una sonrisa, estirando la mano para un apretón, la rubia simplemente la vio, sin expresar nada.

\- Bueno, si quieren ir a cambiarse, los vestidores se encuentran a la izquierda del campo que pueden encontrar todo recto y doblar a mano derecha, los estaremos esperando.

\- Un momento. – Taiga impidió que se fuera. – Solo déjame avisar algo, quienes estarán jugando no será nuestra alineación principal, sino que será un equipo conformado de nuestras nuevas reclutas. – La rubia enarcó una ceja al escuchar eso.

\- … ¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso nos están subestimando?

\- Tenemos nuestras razones, no por ello seremos un rival fácil, para que sepas.

\- Bien… - Se dio la vuelta mientras portaba el bate sobre sus hombros. – Solo déjenme decirles algo, no importa si son sus titulares o un montón de novatas, nosotras las vamos a destrozar con todo. – Les apuntó con el bate mientras sacó la lengua. – Créanlo, idiotas.

En ese momento se retiró, dejando a las demás ahí.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se cree delincuente o qué? – Expresó Asahina con el ceño fruncido.

\- Aunque parece actuar así, debe contar con bastante experiencia jugando. – Analizó Shinonome. – Shimazu, no será un juego sencillo.

\- Eso lo sé, por ahora deben de ir a cambiarse las que jugaran. Sensei, traiga eso.

\- Entendido. – Kakehashi terminó por sacar unas cajas las cuales abrieron, dentro se encontraban uniformes.

\- ¿Son nuestros uniformes? – Preguntó Shiina con asombro.

\- Terminamos los encargos durante esta semana, como parte del equipo, no podían estar sin sus propios uniformes. – Expresó la profesora con un guiño, las chicas los sacaron, viendo con asombro los uniformes con sus nombres impresos en ellos.

\- Me encanta, muchas gracias sensei, y a ti Shimazu~ - Honjou aprovechó para acercarse y besar en la mejilla al castaño, un acto que sacó un grito a Kurashiki.

\- ¡Honjouuuuu! – La pelirroja empezó a perseguirla mientras huía y otras chicas empezaron a reír.

\- En serio Taiga, me das mucha envidia. – Expresó Takuto por debajo mientras se lamentaba, Shinonome a su lado soltó un suspiro.

\- Olvidemos esto, todas vayan a cambiarse, el resto irá a las gradas. – Informó el castaño, de ese modo se dividieron, con las chicas nuevas que fueron a los vestidores mientras que las veteranas llegaron hasta el campo junto a Taiga, Takuto y Kakehashi, se sorprendieron al ver el campo.

\- Que moderno… - Expresó Nozaki por debajo.

\- Se ve que ellas son un instituto que tiene historia como equipo. – Comentó Shinonome.

Vieron a chicas que estaban practicando, ellas eran del equipo rival, viendo como lanzaban y bateaban con dureza y de forma sistemática, casi como si hubieran sido entrenadas para ello.

\- Es como si estuvieran adoctrinadas para hacerlo al mismo tiempo. – Comentó Asada.

\- Este es mi método de entrenamiento. – Hifumi se acercó hacia ellos. – No deben pensar o dudar, solo deben hacer una cosa y eso es seguir mis órdenes, cualquiera que se desvíe de mi ritmo, se las verá conmigo.

\- Pero ¿y la diversión? – Preguntó Tsubasa, la rubia miró a la castaña de reojo.

\- ¿Diversión? Esas son puras tonterías, lo único que importa es ganar y lo harán mientras me obedezcan, están obligadas a ello.

\- Ella da miedo… - Expresó Ukita por debajo, Hifumi la vio con un rostro que haría un delincuente, causando que ella soltara un chillido del miedo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso buscas pelea? – Iwaki encaró a Hifumi, no muy feliz con la amenaza de la capitana de Futakotama.

\- Iwaki, cálmate. – Taiga separó a la pequeña. – No buscamos pelea, si resolveremos esto, será en el campo, así que no permitiré que amenaces a ninguna de las chicas de mi equipo.

\- … Tsk. – Chasqueó la lengua. – Eres aburrido, como sea, voy a disfrutar rompiendo este jueguito de amistad que tienen todas ustedes. – En ese momento se fue, Iwaki estaba gruñendo por debajo.

\- No la soporto, me gustaría jugar para hacerla tragar sus palabras.

\- Nos gustaría, pero la presidenta fue muy específica con sus condiciones. – Respondió Waka.

\- No importa, animaré a nuestro equipo con todo, pondré toda mi energía en hacerlo.

En ese momento apareció el resto, todas estaban vestidas con sus uniformes los cuales les quedaban perfectos. Taiga se acercó a ellas.

\- Llegó el momento chicas, este será el primer partido que tendrán así que espero un buen juego.

\- ¡Si! – Expresaron. Llegaron hasta el campo, Tsubasa y las demás fueron hasta las gradas mientras Taiga y las otras chicas fueron a su rincón de base.

\- Hiragi, confío en ti. – Expresó el castaño, la peliverde asintió, mirando a su equipo, estas asintieron mientras iban a la cancha, el resto se quedó en la base. Hifumi las esperaba en el campo con una sonrisa amenazadora, Hiiragi llegó al frente.

\- Seré la capitana de este equipo, Hiiragi Kotoha. – Extendió la mano, Hifumi la aceptó, apretando con fuerza.

\- Tengamos un buen juego… ustedes pueden batear de primero. – La soltó, Hiiragi solo miró con seriedad a Hifumi la cual iba hasta el montículo.

La primera en batear sería Asahina, poniéndose en la base, se preparó, la cátcher rival también estaba lista y un ampáyer para comenzar el juego. Con la señal lista, Hifumi sonrió en ese momento, en lo que parecía que había fuego en sus ojos.

\- ¡Recibe esto! – La rubia lanzó una bola rápida pero no era como las demás, Asahina solo pudo ver como en cuestión de segundos la pelota llegó hasta el guante de la cátcher, ni siquiera llegó a presenciarla cerca.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Primer strike.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Expresó Iwaki con asombro, el resto de las chicas tampoco podía creerlo.

\- Esa fue una bola demasiado rápida, ni siquiera yo la pude ver. – Expresó Takuto con seriedad. – Esa chica… debió haber entrenado demasiado sus lanzamientos y fuerza para alcanzar una potencia de ese calibre.

\- Es muy veloz… - Kurashiki bajó el rostro, sabía que existían pitchers más fuertes que ella y eso la frustraba.

\- No dejemos que esto nos baje la energía ¡Tú puedes Iroha! – Empezó a animar Iwaki junto al resto de chicas. La peligris seguía sin salir de su asombro, agitando su cabeza para volver a la realidad.

\- (No puedo dejar que eso me intimide, debes batear Iroha, hazlo por el equipo…) – Pensó mientras se posicionaba nuevamente, Hifumi chasqueó la lengua.

\- Pensé que la tendría intimidada… veamos si esto finalmente lo logra. – Lanzó nuevamente esa bola rápida, en esta ocasión Iroha se concentró y buscó batear, por mala suerte pasó de largo.

\- Segundo strike.

\- Parece que no buscó esconder su fuerza desde el inicio… - Exclamó Taiga por debajo.

\- Cree que puede intimidarnos pero está equivocada, la enfrentaremos con todo. – Expresó Izumida con una sonrisa.

Hifumi se preparó para lanzar nuevamente, Asahina vio la pelota, en el momento que la rubia lanzó, intentó el hit una vez más.

\- ¡Tercer strike, out! – La peligris fue sacada en ese momento, regresó a la base con desanimo.

\- Lo siento chicas… no pude hacerlo…

\- No importa, lo hiciste bien para tu primer bateo. – Sonrió Taketomi.

\- Tsukahara, tú vas. – Señaló Taiga, la espadachina de kendo asintió mientras iba a la base, sujetando el bate, observó en todo momento la pelota, Hifumi sonrió.

\- Espero tú me diviertas más que la anterior. – Hifumi lanzó, usando sus instintos ganados en el kendo, Tsukahara bateó, aunque por mala suerte fue un strike, no dejó que eso la desanimara y siguió concentrada.

\- Tsukahara-senpai se ve bastante calmada. – Expresó Tomoe al verla.

\- Shizuku siempre ha sido de esa forma, ella realmente quiere seguir el camino del kendo que formó su hermana, así que ella pone alma y cuerpo en lo que hace. – Respondió Iwaki.

\- Es bueno que tengamos a alguien como ella en el equipo, con algo de trabajo, puede ser una de nuestras mejores jugadoras. – Expresó Takuto.

\- Debería escribir esto, podría hacer una nota en el periódico de posibles grandes estrellas de nuestro equipo. – Comentó Nakano mientras escribía en su libreta. Hifumi se preparó para lanzar una vez más, la peliverde se quedó con los ojos cerrados, dejando pasar la pelota la cual se desvió un poco.

\- ¡Bola! – Hifumi se molestó por ese error, ya prometiendo no volver a cometerlo nuevamente, tenía la pelota en su mano, en esta ocasión si le marcaría un strike. Al lanzarla, Tsukahara siguió con los ojos cerrados, cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido de la pelota en el aire, los abrió de repente.

Bateó en ese instante, golpeó la pelota la cual salió volando, las chicas y Taiga sonrieron al verla conseguir un hit, ya empezando a correr, se apresuró para llegar hasta la primera base y quedarse ahí.

\- ¡Así se hace Tsukahara-senpai! – Empezaron a animar las chicas, la peliverde soltó un suspiro, Hifumi se veía molesta.

\- No volverá a repetirse…

Senba fue la siguiente en batear, La pelirroja de cabello corto se puso en la base y miró la pelota, Hifumi la lanzó y en el momento que parecía que iba a batear, decidió ir por un toque, la pelota aterrizó pero le dio tiempo suficiente para llegar a primera base y Tsukahara a segunda.

\- Es una buena estrategia de Senba, jugar seguro es lo mejor ahora. – Expresó Taiga. La capitana de Futakotama empezó a gruñir.

Shiina fue la siguiente, como ella era otra con experiencia, esperaba poder batear la bola rápida de Hifumi. La rubia sujetó la pelota y aprovechó para lanzar, aunque parecía tener algo en mente, se podía ver por su sonrisa.

\- ¡Intenta batear esto! – Lanzó la pelota, Shiina se preparó pero justo a pocos centímetros de ella, la pelota se desvió hacia un costado, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa, pasando a un costado.

\- ¡Strike!

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Asada.

\- Un quiebre. – Respondió Takuto. – Ella no lanzó de forma normal, al momento de arrojar la pelota, hizo girar su mano durante un ángulo de 45 grados, eso consiguió darle un efecto para quebrarse en el aire… es realmente buena, se necesita mucha practica para conseguir un tiro así.

Hifumi ahora estaba sonriendo de forma confiada, Shiina se concentró nuevamente mientras miraba a la pelota, esta vez creía estar lista para recibir tal tiro, la rubia lanzó y creyendo que volvería a ser una quebrada se hizo hacia la izquierda pero para su sorpresa fue una rápida normal, la pasó de largo, siendo el segundo strike, la castaña chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¡Tú puedes Yukari-chan! – Akino, Aisaka y Nitta entre otras estaban animando a Shiina, Taiga apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras observaba el juego, Hifumi demostró ser una pitcher de temer y con esos dos lanzamientos era fuerte, pensaba en que quizás tendría más lanzamientos guardados.

Hifumi realizó su tercer lanzamiento, Shiina pensó si sería una quebrada o bola rápida normal, no tuvo tiempo para pensar y entonces bateó.

\- ¡Tercer strike, out!

\- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó, las demás chicas tampoco lo creían, pensaban que iba a lograr un hit.

\- No importa, seguimos teniendo dos bases ocupadas. – Expresó Taiga. – Pasa Izumida. – La chica del flequillo levantado asintió.

Pasando al frente, se preparó para batear, Hifumi miró al frente y lanzó, Izumida buscó el toque pero la pelota pasó de largo, un strike.

\- Parece que no será sencillo… bien, debo ponerme seria. – Hifumi lanzó nuevamente, esta vez la pelimorada buscó el hit total y bateó, pero pasó de largo con el segundo strike.

\- Tuvieron su oportunidad y la perdieron, a partir de ahí nos toca a nosotras. – Con el tercer lanzamiento, Hifumi logró el tercer out y cambio para su equipo.

\- Solo debemos conseguir tres outs, jueguen y busquen para volver a batear. – Informó Taiga, con las chicas en el campo, Hiiragi ya estaba en el montículo para lanzar la pelota y Amakusa como cátcher, una chica del equipo rival pasó primero, la peliverde se preparó para el lanzamiento.

\- Aquí va. – Lanzó una rápida, la chica no hizo nada y pasó como un strike, Hiiragi no dejó que eso la distrajera y siguió con la concentración para su segundo tiro, otro strike más.

\- Lo está haciendo bien. – Expresó Tsubasa.

\- Es un poco raro que la otra rival no haya intentado batear. – Pensó Tsukumo, Takuto asintió.

\- No sé cómo esa Hifumi las habrá entrenado, pero debe haber algo escondido.

Hiiragi se preparó para el tercer lanzamiento con otra rápida, en ese momento la chica rival reaccionó y entonces bateó, el hit se llevó a cabo, dirigiéndose por la derecha, Hiiragi apretó los dientes en ese momento.

\- ¡Asahina-san! – Gritó, la peligris asintió mientras empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas por la pelota la cual aterrizó en el campo, la recogió rápidamente y arrojó con todo hacia la segunda base a lo cual la chica intentó llegar, por el peligro, decidió no seguir corriendo y quedarse en primera.

\- Ya tienen una base ocupada… esto es malo… - Expresó Sakagami.

La siguiente chica pasó, Hiiragi miró y se preparó para el lanzamiento, nuevamente esta no hizo nada y dejó para el strike, la peliverde chasqueó la lengua.

\- (¿Intentan jugar conmigo? No será así para siempre, yo haré que nuestro equipo gane) – Arrojó una vez más con un segundo strike.

\- Es demasiado sistemático su estilo de juego. – Comentó Taiga. – Dejan pasar dos strikes pero al tercer lanzamiento golpean la pelota, es como si buscara provocar a Hiiragi.

\- Ella no debería caer fácil en ese tipo de provocación. – Expresó Tsukishima. – Parece del tipo que podría mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones como estas.

\- Solo podemos observar cómo sigue desarrollándose el juego.

Hiiragi se preparó para lanzar una vez más, no dejaría que batearan, así que en esta ocasión fue con otra estrategia y buscó lanzar una curva, de ese modo realizó el lanzamiento, confiada en que no podría darle. Su sorpresa resultó grande cuando la chica logró el hit, la pelota empezó a volar, con Shiina yendo tras ella para recogerla y lanzar a primera base, pero fue safe antes de que lo intentara.

\- Se los dije… - Hifumi sonrió desde su lado de la base, Hiiragi mantuvo la mirada en el suelo.

\- Hiiragi-san, esto no ha terminado, podemos marcar un out. – Expresó Senba, tenía razón, no era momento para estar distraída. Pasando otra chica, Hiiragi lanzó pero resultó en lo mismo, la chica no bateó en ningún momento.

\- ¿Qué rayos les pasa? ¿Por qué no batean? – Expresó con algo de desesperación mientras se preparó para lanzar otra vez y resultar en lo mismo. - ¡Bateen!

\- Shimazu-san… - Kondo miró al castaño con algo de nervios, este apretó el puño con fuerza, solo podía ver al otro lado a Hifumi la cual sonreía complacida.

\- (Hifumi Yuri… que juego tan sucio has planeado…)

Hit, la chica bateó el tercer lanzamiento, Hiiragi solo pudo demostrar desesperación en su rostro mientras la pelota volaba, esta no llegó lejos pero le dio tiempo a la rival de alcanzar primera base, ahora las tres estaban ocupadas, la peliverde empezó a sudar.

\- No debo perder la concentración… debo ganar… conseguiré un out… - Miró a la siguiente bateadora, su visión estaba algo borrosa pero intentó mantenerse firme.

\- Hiiragi-san… no se ve muy bien… - Expresó Nozaki con algo de preocupación.

\- Esto no parece un juego, ellas no están demostrando nada en el campo. – Comentó Iwaki con molestia.

\- Difícilmente puede ser llamado un juego. – Comentó Takuto. – Su estilo está bastante marcado en simplemente golpear y alcanzar una base, no hay estrategias u otro tipo de técnicas que apliquen, ellas parecen estar amaestradas para seguir órdenes y seguro Hifumi Yuri es la que les plantó todo eso, ella es la maestra titiritera y las demás sus títeres…

\- Eso… no es un béisbol divertido… - Expresó Tsubasa por debajo.

Hiiragi estaba lista para lanzar, no dejó que los nervios la distrajeran, tenía que conseguir un out y estaba dispuesta a lograrlo, ya entonces ella lanzó pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, cometió un error, su lanzamiento fue demasiado suave.

\- Maldición. – No podía detenerlo, la chica miró la pelota y entonces, para su sorpresa, golpeó la pelota y no solo eso, esta voló lejos… hizo un home run…

\- ¡Jeje, se lo merecen idiotas! – Hifumi miró al campo mientras sacó la lengua, Hiiragi se quedó inmóvil en el montículo y todas las jugadoras en las bases corrieron, Futakotama anotó cuatro carreras y era apenas la primera entrada, era demasiado sorprendente la coordinación que lograban mantener bajo las órdenes de la rubia.

\- Maldición… - Exclamó Taiga por debajo. Hifumi los había tanteado desde el inicio, ella no iba a jugar como los demás y nunca se les pasó eso por la mente, las cosas iban a ser más complicadas a partir de ahora…

* * *

**El Redentor 777: La verdad, Honjou no desaprovecha ni una sola oportunidad pero lo hace más para molestar jaja, ya se dice que está coordinando todo junto a Iwaki y Asada.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Así es una pareja de enamorados, como Kurashiki le gusta todo eso y la atención que recibe, Taiga se la debe dar y viceversa, mantienen una relación sana pero bueno, ya se verá del resto.**

**Que puedo decir, este será un juego bastante duro y accidentado para las chicas, ya lo estaré desarrollando en otro cap más pero tengo ideas para este juego y es que no será nada fácil, ya verán para la próxima semana lo que tengo preparado, será muy interesante, also un recordatorio de que pueden votar por el próximo tema de mi fic episódico en mi perfil ;D, nos vemos hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	34. Vs Futakotama 2

La situación no era nada buena para Satogahama, Futakotama demostró su poderío de juego apenas en la primera entrada y los tenía a todos nerviosos, Taiga solo pudo pensar en que quizás se había confiado demasiado, decidió pedir tiempo.

\- Vengan. – Ordenó a las chicas del equipo, Hiiragi se acercó, estaba un poco nerviosa por lo sucedido. – Este juego resultará más complicado de lo que pensé pero no debemos dejar que nos ponga nerviosos ¿pueden seguir?

\- Si puedo, me tomó por sorpresa pero no será así nuevamente. – Exclamó Shiina, las demás asintieron.

\- ¿puedes seguir Hiiragi? – Preguntó a la peliverde, esta tomó un respiro hondo para calmarse.

\- Si… lamento si perdí la calma pero ya estoy preparada para las siguientes entradas.

\- Perfecto, este juego podemos ganarlo, solo deben confiar en sus habilidades y entrenamientos, vuelvan para jugar.

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron antes de regresar al campo, solo esperaba que las cosas pudieran ir mejor en la segunda entrada.

Mientras tanto, el resto de chicas continuaba viendo desde las gradas, Takuto no estaba nada feliz con el desarrollo que se estaba llevando a cabo.

\- Aunque parece que Taiga les dijo esas palabras de ánimo, las cosas pueden ser más complicadas de lo que pensamos.

\- ¿Qué tanto? – Preguntó Nozaki.

\- Algo me dice que no han mostrado toda su fuerza, la deben estar guardando pero ya de por sí les causará problemas al equipo.

\- Yo igual lo he estado observando. – Comentó Shinonome. – Puede que Hifumi-san tenga más ases bajo la manga que debe estar guardando para otro momento, resultó ser más peligrosa de lo que pensamos.

\- Me alegra que pienses en lo mismo, senpai. – Escucharon una voz ajena, voltearon a ver al lado de Shinonome, una chica de cabello rojizo atado en coletas y ojos del mismo color estaba sentada al lado de la pelinegra.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Asada, la chica sonrió de forma confiada.

\- Soy la próxima gran estrella del béisbol, mi nombre es Agatsuma Sora.

\- Agatsuma-san ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Shinonome.

\- Para que más, vine a verte Shinonome-senpai. – Abrazó a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Ella igual estuvo en el mismo equipo de la secundaria conmigo, aunque era parte del segundo.

\- Es cierto, respeto a Shinonome-senpai bastante y tú. – Señaló a Tsubasa. – Nunca te perdonaré por haberla derrotado.

\- … ¿Perdón? – La castaña estaba confundida.

\- No olvidaré ese juego donde enfrentaste a nuestro equipo y ganaron, desde entonces he entrenado para estar a la par con senpai y poder vencerte, tenlo por seguro Arihara Tsubasa, entraré a Satogahama y te desafiaré. – Expresó la pequeña con mucha energía.

\- No le hagas caso Arihara-san… - Shinonome soltó un suspiro. – Ella ha sido así desde que la conozco, es muy impulsiva.

\- Senpai, solo quiero defender tu honor ¿acaso no estás frustrada por haber perdido contra ella?

\- Agatsuma-san, Arihara-san y yo somos compañeras ahora, no busco derrotarla realmente. – Escuchar eso hizo que Agatsuma se pusiera pálida.

\- ¡Nooo, Shinonome-senpai! – La pelirroja empezó a gritar, las demás solo pudieron ver la escena con gotones en sus frentes.

\- Es una Kouhai muy… peculiar… - Expresó Nakano por debajo.

\- Calma Sora-chan, Ryo-chan ha mejorado bastante, si entrar a Satogahama, con gusto te recibiremos en nuestro equipo. – Expresó Takuto con una sonrisa, la pelirroja lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

\- … ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué llamas a Shinonome-senpai por su nombre?

\- Soy Shimada Takuto, uno de los entrenadores del equipo y un gran amigo de Ryo-chan, somos muy cercanos. – Pasó su mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra la cual se avergonzó.

\- ¡E-Eso no es cierto, no digas mentiras! – le gritó, él empezó a reír.

\- No estoy mintiendo, creo que hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos para ser cercanos.

\- Ese hombre… es peligroso… - Expresó Agatsuma por debajo. - ¡No dejaré que tengas a Shinonome-senpai! No confío en ti.

\- Vamos, ella y yo somos grandes amigos, esperaba que apoyaras nuestra relación.

\- ¡Jamás, ella es tan hermosa y llena de gracia que atrae a cualquiera, pero tú, no puedes estar con ella! – De repente se armó una discusión entre los dos que no iba a ningún lado.

\- … Solo sigamos viendo el partido. – Sugirió Iwaki y todas asintieron.

Hiiragi volvió al montículo y se preparó para lanzar, otra jugadora estaba ahí, Futakotama llevaba tres carreras y no podía permitir que anotaran más así que debía lanzar con todo, ella entrecerró los ojos.

\- (Este tiro se lo vi a esa chica… creo que se llamaba Yomi, veamos si funciona…) – Se preparó para lanzar la pelota, al momento de hacerlo, esta se elevó hacia arriba, parecía que iba a ser bola pero de repente descendió, pasando a la bateadora, Amakusa apenas y logró atraparla, Hiiragi sonrió. – Si.

\- ¿Qué tiro fue ese? – Preguntó Kurashiki con asombro.

\- Shinonome-san ¿acaso no es? – La pelinegra asintió.

\- Escuché que, en otra ciudad, hubo una lanzadora con un tiro mágico que se llamaba Takeda Yomi, su equipo de secundaria no llegó lejos pero ese tiro, llegué a verlo una vez, era sorprendente, me pregunto porque Hiiragi-san lo conoce.

\- ¿No vendrá de la misma secundaria que esa chica? – Preguntó Nozaki, parecía ser una posibilidad. En el campo, Hiiragi ya se veía un poco más confiada al respecto.

\- (Ese tiro fue complicado… la próxima vez avisa Hiiragi-san) – Amakusa avisó por medio de las señales, la peliverde asintió, se preparó para lanzar otra vez el mismo tiró, la pelota se curvó hacia abajo una vez más, Amakusa pudo atraparla en esta ocasión, ya llevaba dos strikes y la tercera podía conseguirlo. Lanzó una vez más, la bateadora se preparó pensando que sería ese tiro pero Hiiragi cambió de estrategia e hizo una rápida, consiguiendo un out.

\- ¡Bien hecho Kotoha-chan! – Empezaron a animar las chicas de la banca, Taiga asintió bastante aliviado.

\- (Cuando Hiiragi me contó de ese tiro, no lo pude creer… será nuestra carta de triunfo en este juego)

Pasó la siguiente chica, Hiiragi preparó el mismo lanzamiento con el cual aquella chica no pudo hacer nada y consiguió el segundo out, lo mismo con la tercera, finalmente cambiando de entrada, era su turno de batear una vez más.

\- Bien hecho Hiiragi-san. – Izumida palmeó la espalda de la verde con fuerza. – te guardaste ese tiro.

\- Fue totalmente genial, deberías enseñármelo en alguna ocasión. – Expresó Shiina con brillo en los ojos, la peliverde sonrió levemente.

\- Quizás en otra ocasión… por ahora, concentrémonos en conseguir unas cuantas carreras.

Honjou pasó a batear, la pelirroja miró al frente mientras sostenía el bate, ella estaba dentro del grupo de chicas sin experiencia pero esperaba poder hacer algo dentro de lo posible con esa oportunidad.

\- (Fue bueno que decidiera no arreglarme las uñas hoy, seguro me las hubieras lastimado…) – Pensó mientras esperó el tiro. Hifumi lanzó la primera bola, esta fue recta, a pesar de todo Honjou no bateó, dejó pasar la primera oportunidad con un strike.

\- Ey muñeca, las chicas frágiles como tú no están hechas para un juego rudo como este, deberías irte a hacerte la manicura o practicar arreglos florales. – Expresó Hifumi, a pesar de todo, la pelirroja no abandonó su sonrisa.

\- Que graciosa y me alaga que te preocupes por mí, pero no es necesario, esta fue mi decisión y no retrocederé.

\- Entonces sufre con mi tiro. – La rubia lanzó su segunda pelota, una rápida que recorrió con gran velocidad, Honjou bateó esta vez pero pasó por el segundo strike.

\- Tsk. – Chasqueó la lengua. Hifumi se preparó para el siguiente tiro, lanzó y en ese momento Honjou se preparó. Para su sorpresa, la pelirroja logró batear pero se fue hacia atrás a la zona de foul.

\- Eso estuvo cerca~ - Expresó Iwaki con nervios. - ¡Chikage, tu puedes!

\- Parece que ella no tiene otros tiros. – Expresó Waka mientras anotaba en su libreta las observaciones. – Su mayor arma hasta el momento ha sido esa bola rápida, también ha usado una quebrada pero nada más, no sabemos si esconde otros lanzamientos.

\- No cabe duda que tiene más debajo pero no lo demostrará. – Comentó Takuto. – Por si acaso, es bueno para todas ustedes que observen este partido, ellas seguro serán un peligroso adversario para el torneo de invierno.

\- Jeje~ no hay problema, Shinonome-senpai es más fuerte que esa rubia delincuente. – Expresó Agatsuma con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras seguía sujetada del brazo de la pelinegra, esta simplemente desvió la mirada.

Hifumi preparó el siguiente lanzamiento, que Honjou haya logrado batear su bola lo consideraba un insulto, aun si terminó siendo foul, no quería que volviera a pasar. Lanzó en ese momento y esta vez hizo una curva, la pelirroja se concentró en observar la trayectoria de la bola y entonces batear.

Fue grande su asombro cuando vio que consiguió el hit, en ese momento empezó a correr hacia la primera base, las chicas la alentaban para llegar, apenas logrando cuando la pelota iba para esta, estando a salvo.

\- Yay~ - Celebró haciendo señal de victoria con los dedos.

\- Maldición… - Expresó Hifumi por debajo. Taketomi fue la siguiente para batear, esperó a la rubia para su lanzamiento la cual lo hizo unos segundos después, quiso ir por el hit pero terminó siendo strike, eso no dejó que la desanimara y se preparó para el segundo, Hifumi fue una rápida nuevamente y Taketomi bateó, segundo strike.

\- … Ya entiendo… veamos si la tercera es la vencida. – Se dijo a sí misma la peliverde. La rubia preparó el tercer tiro. – Es momento de que pruebes mi super mega hit especial.

Hifumi lanzó, en lo que iba a parecer un bateo espectacular, Taketomi solo realizó un pequeño toque, momento para correr a primera base, ocupando ya dos.

\- ¿Acaso están jugando conmigo? – La rubia claramente estaba enfadada, Taketomi pudo torearla sin problemas.

\- Consigue las carreras Hiiragi. – La peliverde asintió ante las palabras de Taiga al ir a la zona de bateo, la rubia sonrió.

\- Admito que tu lanzamiento alocado me sorprendió un poco, pero veamos si puedes detener los míos. – Retó la rubia, Hiiragi no dijo nada, se mantuvo concentrada al cien por ciento en ese momento. – Tu lo quisiste, ahí va.

Lanzó la primera bola, Hiiragi aprovechó para batear pero fue foul, chasqueó la lengua.

\- Aún no… - Expresó por debajo. La capitana de Futakotama lanzó la segunda bola, Hiiragi bateó una vez más y fue foul nuevamente. – Todavía falta…

\- Es increíble que haya logrado batear todas sus bolas, aunque hayan sido de foul. – Expresó Asada.

\- Parece que se está preparando. – Comentó Tsukumo.

\- Ella tiene tanta experiencia como Tsubasa-chan y Ryo-chan, así que sabe lo que se enfrenta. – Respondió Takuto sin quitar la vista de encima. – Ella puede cambiar el juego en esta entrada si está totalmente concentrada.

\- Espero pueda hacerlo… no, sé que podrá lograrlo. – Expresó Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

Hifumi estaba algo desesperada, hasta el momento Hiiragi había logrado batear cada una de sus bolas, aunque terminaron en foul, ella no aceptaba que algo así sucediera, ya llegó el punto en el que no podía hacer más.

\- Muy bien, veamos si puedes con esto. – Lanzó lo que sería su bola decisiva, Hiiragi se puso lo más firme que pudo y entonces bateó. Un hit y la pelota empezó a volar, las chicas empezaron a gritar para corrieran mientras que el equipo rival hizo todo para alcanzar la pelota, para su mala suerte, esta se salió del campo, un home run vino de parte de la peliverde la cual solo lo observaba con asombro.

\- ¡Así se hace! – Tanto en gradas como en los asientos empezaron a festejar, pudieron conseguir tres carreras de ese mismo modo y emparejar el marcador, varias se lanzaron encima de Hiiragi.

\- No puede ser. – Hifumi chasqueó, estaba realmente enfadada por el hecho de que le hicieran un home run, a partir de ese momento, el juego se iba a voltear…

* * *

Cuarta entrada, ha pasado un buen rato de juego y entre varios cambios, Futakotama logró marcar unas cuatro carreras más pero Satogahama le seguía de cerca con tres más a lo largo de ese tiempo, estaba a uno de volver a empatar, ese lanzamiento de Hiiragi les estaba causando problemas, no logró imponer una forma de detenerlo dentro de su equipo y eso la estaba molestando bastante, tenía que encontrar la forma de detenerlo.

\- Debe haber una forma… - Pensó mientras estaban en su lado del campo, miró fijamente a Hiiragi, ella la responsable, ya entonces pensó en algo… una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- Lo están haciendo bastante bien hasta el momento. – Expresó Taiga, orgulloso del desarrollo hasta el momento. – Hiiragi, realmente has cambiado el ritmo del juego desde entonces.

\- Me seguiré esforzando para que podamos alcanzar la victoria. – Declaró, el castaño asintió.

\- Seguro podremos ganar, nada puede detenernos ahora. – Expresó Naoe mientras todas asentían. Ya era el momento para ellas de batear una vez más y pasaron.

Más chicas pasaron, las bases estaban siendo ocupadas por Shiina y Tsukahara, una vez más pasó Hiiragi a batear, Hifumi la miró de frente.

\- Ya has causado muchos problemas, pero eso se acabará aquí, de forma definitiva vamos a derrotarlos a partir de esta entrada.

\- Si tienes tiempo para hablar, demuéstralo. – Respondió la peliverde, Hifumi sonrió de forma peligrosa.

\- No te preocupes, aquí se viene el lanzamiento que cambiará el terreno del juego… - La rubia se preparó para lanzar, en ese momento ella tenía un tiro algo especial y que solo usaba en ocasiones determinadas si quería alcanzar la victoria, ella decidió que ese momento era ahora.

Lanzó la pelota, Hiiragi se preparó para batear pero entonces algo ocurrió, la pelota empezó a desviar un poco hacia la derecha, directamente donde estaba la peliverde, eso la alertó y entonces cubrirse pero la pelota fue más rápida.

\- ¡Aaargh! – Recibió el impacto de lleno en su estómago, todos se quedaron inmóviles al ver como Hiiragi cayó al suelo mientras se sujetaba al abdomen.

\- ¡Hiiragi! – Taiga salió de inmediato para auxiliarla junto al resto de sus compañeras, estaban realmente preocupados por ella.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Nozaki con algo de miedo, Takuto miró seriamente a Hifumi.

\- Ella… ese lanzamiento estaba totalmente dirigido hacia Hiiragi.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Buscaba lastimarla? – Preguntó Asada, Iwaki gruñó por debajo.

\- ¡Esa maldita, déjenme que iré a sacarle los dientes! – Ella quiso saltar de las gradas, siendo detenida por Kurashiki y Nakano.

\- ¿Ella estará bien? – Preguntó Ukita con preocupación.

\- No sabemos qué tan fuerte impactó, pero, al no ver claras intenciones de lastimarla, el ampáyer declarará que fue accidente y no amonestarán a Hifumi… esa chica es muy lista, lo preparó de antemano…

\- ¡Hiiragi-san, resiste! – las chicas seguían viendo a la peliverde aún en el suelo. Levantaron con cuidado parte de su blusa para ver la zona afectada, estando totalmente roja, fue un tiro con bastante fuerza. – Necesita una bolsa de hielo, alguien vaya por una.

\- ¡Yo voy! – Expresó Asahina para ir por ella, Taiga bajó la mirada mientras apretaba el puño, Hifumi se acercó en ese momento.

\- Lo lamento, parece que mi bola se desvió un poco, no fue mi intención.

\- ¡Eso no se lo cree nadie, quisiste lastimarla! – Culpó Kondo, todas asintieron.

\- No hubo clara intención de daño, se considerará accidente. – Declaró el ampáyer, las demás lo miraron.

\- ¡No es justo, ella realmente quiso lastimarla! – Empezó a reclamar Naoe junto a otras chicas.

\- Basta. – Taiga tuvo que detenerlas. - … El ampáyer ya dijo que es un accidente, no hay caso seguir peleando.

\- ¡Pero Shimazu-san, viste lo que sucedió! – Reclamó Nitta.

\- … El ampáyer dijo que es un accidente así que no podemos hacer nada más… hay que llevar con cuidado a Hiiragi a las bancas, no debemos moverla demasiado. – Fue todo lo que dijo, las demás no pudieron decir nada más, entendieron que Taiga tampoco estaba feliz pero no quería causar una pelea ya que eso acabaría en descalificar al equipo, todas tuvieron que tragarse las quejas mientras se regresaban a las bancas, Hifumi sonrió de forma complacida al verlas.

\- Dije que iba a cambiar el juego… y lo hice… - Exclamó por debajo, el castaño apretó el puño con fuerza, estaba frustrado, ahora con ese accidente de Hiiragi, no sabía cómo iba a continuar el partido…

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Bueno, si que tiene un estilo bastante rudo y creo que en este cap quedó demostrado y Honjou siempre buscará aprovechar la oportunidad que se pueda jaja.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Si que no queda duda sobre Hifumi y lo ruda que puede ser, el partido solo irá a más intensidad con esto.**

**Seguro no esperaban el final, será un gran problema que esa lesión de Hiiragi no la permitirá continuar, ya digo que en el siguiente cap termina el partido ¿como acabará el resultado? y ¿hiiragi podrá recuperarse? Eso se verá hasta la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	35. Vs Futakotama 3

Hiiragi recibió un golpe con la pelota luego de ese tiro de Hifumi, eso claramente no le gustó a nadie pero fue tomado como accidente, actualmente la peliverde fue llevada a los bancos con ayuda de las cuantas, Kakehashi se encargó de buscar hielo para bajarle la hinchazón, ella estaba sufriendo bastante dolor.

\- Por qué pasó esto… - Expresó María por lo bajo, estando triste así como otras chicas. Taiga quería hacer algo al respecto pero intentar reclamar era una pérdida de tiempo, solo tenía otra opción.

\- … Lo siento, pero debo sacar a Hiiragi del juego, alguien más deberá tomar su lugar y ser la pitcher.

\- E-Espera… - Para sorpresa de todos, oyeron a Hiiragi hablar mientras intentaba levantarse.

\- Hiiragi-san, no te presiones, quédate acostada. – Expresó la profesora.

\- N-No puedo… debo seguir jugando… tenemos que ganar…

\- Hiiragi, ese fue un golpe fuerte, al menos debes agradecer de que no haya dejado una lesión, por ahora ocúpate en descansar y recuperarte, es una orden como tu entrenador. – Expresó Taiga con seriedad, Hiiragi no pudo expresar nada, simplemente se recostó mientras cubrió su rostro con la gorra que llevaba, gruñendo por debajo. – Dicho eso, alguien debe entrar por ella.

\- Pero quien, nadie más puede lanzar como Hiiragi-san. – Expresó Shiina.

\- Tsukishima ¿tienes la libreta de anotaciones?

\- Aquí está. – La pelinegra le pasó aquella libreta a Taiga el cual empezó a revisar, en esta se encontraba anotado todo acerca de los entrenamientos, número de veces que han bateado, velocidad de lanzamiento y otros datos, Hiiragi fue la mejor en cuanto a las nuevas chicas que llegaron, las demás estaban dentro de la media, no había nadie más que pudiera igualar su velocidad de lanzamiento, eso era antes cuando, durante los entrenamientos, pudo ver a alguien que tenía un lanzamiento inusual.

\- Hase, tu entrarás como pitcher. – La chica de los lentes no podía creerlo, se apuntó a sí misma mientras parpadeaba.

\- ¡EEEEEEEEHHHH! – No pudo evitar soltar su asombro. - ¡U-Un momento, no puedo!

\- Tienes que hacerlo, hay una razón por la cual te lo estoy pidiendo, debes jugar.

\- P-Pero, yo… no soy realmente buena y… tengo miedo…

\- Hase-san, tienes que confiar en ti misma, si juegas y lo haces bien, seguro te divertirás. – Expresó Naoe con una sonrisa.

\- Confiamos en ti, eres nuestra salvación. – Comentó Nagai mientras levantaba el pulgar.

\- Yo… - Miró a los demás, ella soltó un suspiro mientras se palmeó en las mejillas. – Está bien, lo haré.

\- Perfecto. – Sonrió levemente Taiga. – Es momento de seguir jugando, vuelvan a sus posiciones. – Las chicas del equipo asintieron mientras regresaban a sus posiciones, la entrada cambió y María fue hasta el montículo para lanzar.

\- Hase-san va a ser la pitcher. – Expresó Tsubasa al verla entrar.

\- Es una elección algo inusual. – Comentó Shinonome por debajo. – No es que hayamos visto algo en ella.

\- Si Taiga la sacó es porque tiene algo en mente y confía en ella. – Comentó Takuto. – Hay que confiar en él del mismo modo.

\- No se ve fuerte. – Expresó Agatsuma con el ceño fruncido. – Seguro que ni tiene experiencia, es imposible que pueda hacer algo en este juego.

\- Deberías cerrar el pico, enana. – Iwaki la calló. – Si no tienes nada mejor que decir, solo observa el juego.

\- ¿A quién llamas enana? Tu eres más baja ¿acaso no serás una niña de primaria?

\- ¿Ah? ¿Acaso me dices niña? – Una vena saltó en la frente de la animadora mientras observaba fijo a Sora, chispas salieron de los ojos de ambas.

\- N-No hay necesidad de pelear Iwaki-senpai. – Tsubasa intentó calmarla. – Solo esperemos que Shimazu-kun no esté equivocado con esto.

María ya estaba en el montículo, se encontraba nerviosa al ser su primera vez jugando y además en esas condiciones no le ayudaban en nada a calmarse, Hifumi la vio con una sonrisa segura.

\- Ella no representa ninguna amenaza, es el momento de remontar el marcador…

La chica del equipo contrario ya estaba para batear, María sujetó la pelota en su mano, podía sentir sus pies temblando.

\- (No puedo… yo no puedo lanzar… no debo jugar, alguien más estaría mejor preparada que yo… en serio…) – Solo podía pensar negativamente, fue entonces que levantó la vista y miró a sus espaldas, sus demás compañeras esperaban su lanzamiento, algunas sonrieron mientras la observaban, transmitiéndole que todo estaría bien. La peligris tomó un respiro hondo para calmarse y observar al frente, se preparó para lanzar. – Aquí va.

Lanzó la pelota, entonces vio como era un lanzamiento lento y sin fuerzas, dejando calladas a todas.

\- ¿A eso le llamas lanzamiento? Es un chiste, fácil podemos batearla. – Hifumi empezó a reír cuando vio la pelota avanzar lento, la bateadora se preparó para golpear esa pelota tan fácil pero entonces ocurrió algo, de repente esta ganó velocidad estando a pocos centímetros, sorprendiendo a la rival que no alcanzó a golpearla para un strike. - ¡Que pasó!

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Asada con asombro así como el resto de las chicas, Takuto sonrió.

\- Ya veo por qué Taiga la escogió… lo que María-chan hizo fue una pelota flotante, es un tipo de lanzamiento que en principio se ve lento, como si estuviera flotando en el aire pero de repente obtiene la velocidad de una rápida cuando está cerca del rival, ella debe tener un talento natural si puede hacer ese tiro.

\- Eso fue asombroso… - Expresó Nozaki, no esperaba que pudiera ver un lanzamiento así. – Es bueno que tengamos más pitchers buenos ¿no lo crees Kurashiki-senpai? – La pelirroja asintió.

\- Taiga-san debió descubrirla durante las practicas, aunque no parece estar totalmente perfeccionado, ella puede seguir mejorando…

\- … ¿Yo hice eso? – Ni siquiera María podía creer lo que hizo, rápidamente fue despierta cuando le devolvieron la pelota. No podía perder el tiempo y entonces volvió a lanzar, tuvo el mismo efecto para el segundo strike, la peligris empezó a hacer un buen trabajo con el tercer lanzamiento para conseguir su primer out. – Lo hice…

\- Bien hecho Hase-san. – Shiina abrazó a la chica por la espada, asustándola un poco. – Sigue así y podremos ganar.

\- … Si…

El juego pudo continuar, ahora con la adición de María y su lanzamiento el juego siguió con el avance, Hifumi nunca creyó que algo así ocurriría y que solo Hiiragi era el único obstáculo pero estaba equivocada, la rubia empezó a apretar los dientes.

\- Parece que no puedo bajar la guardia… necesito conseguir más puntos para crear una brecha… - El juego continuó y las cosas estaban realmente parejas entre ambos equipos…

* * *

En la banca, Hiiragi seguía recuperándose del fuerte golpe, ya tenía una bolsa de hielo encima de la zona donde fue el impacto, seguía sintiendo algo de dolor pero ya no tanto como en un principio, empezó a bajar la hinchazón, a pesar de eso, seguía sufriendo, se sentía muy frustrada por haber salido del juego de esa forma, ella no lo aceptaba, quería seguir jugando.

\- (Por qué ocurrió esto… yo quería seguir jugando… quiero ganar, porque… no quiero volver a sufrir eso…) – Los recuerdos empezaron a llenar su mente en ese momento…

_"Flashback"_

Una Hiiragi que estaba en la secundaria durante ese tiempo, también asistió a una escuela femenina la cual contaba con distintos clubes, desde que se sabe, ella ha estado practicando béisbol desde pequeña y buscaba nuevos desafíos así como también poder jugar junto a otras para alcanzar una meta común. Debido a ello entró al club de béisbol de esa academia.

\- Soy Hiiragi Kotoha, un gusto conocerlas y que podamos jugar. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa, realmente esperó que lograra sus metas en ese equipo.

Llegó el día de un partido, el equipo estaba listo para jugar, Hiiragi era una de las tantas que quería hacerlo.

\- Muy bien chicas, hay que jugar. – Expresó al resto, pero estas no dijeron nada. - ¿Eh? ¿No dirán nada?

\- ¿Para qué? Solo estamos en este club porque debíamos entrar a uno. – Expresó uno de las chicas.

\- Yo lo hice porque se verá bien en mi currículo.

\- Hiiragi-san, no hay necesidad de esforzarse demasiado, no nos importa realmente jugar en serio o ir a un torneo. – Comentó la capitana de ese equipo, la peliverde no podía creerlo, realmente eran tan descuidadas al respecto que no les importaba jugar, peor con eso, se esforzaban en lo más mínimo con lo que terminaban perdiendo.

Una noche, Hiiragi se encontraba sola y de noche en el campo de béisbol de la academia, estaba practicando lanzamientos ya que todo el resto del equipo se fue a la hora, ella quiso seguir practicando, así que la capitana le otorgó la llave para que cerrara una vez terminara.

Ella estaba lanzando contra una red, intentando distintas formas de lanzamiento, llevaba ya horas así y no veía cuando parar, ya entonces su mano terminó con un calambre por lo cual se la sujetó.

\- Tsk… por qué pasa esto… - Decidió descansar, sentándose en una de las bancas, sosteniendo la pelota. – Esto… no es lo que buscaba al jugar béisbol… realmente quería jugar con todas y perseguir un sueño… por qué…

\- ¿Hay alguien aquí? – Escuchó la voz de una chica, volteó a ver, viendo que una chica de cabello castaño con coleta estaba ahí. – No pensé que alguien más estuviera en el campo.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Ah, lo siento, soy Takeda Yomi, pensaba entrar al club de béisbol. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa.

\- … Es una pérdida de tiempo, no es lo que piensas. – Respondió la peliverde, Yomi ladeó su cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué una pérdida de tiempo?

\- Nadie se esfuerza aquí, todas entraron por obligación o solo porque se vería bien en su historial académico, nadie lo toma en serio como yo…

\- ¿También juegas? Yo lo hago desde pequeña.

\- Yo igual, pero esto… se siente frustrante…

\- Quizás pueda hacer algo… estabas lanzando ¿no? Yo igual quiero hacerlo, si me permites. – Hiiragi le pasó la pelota y entonces Yomi se puso frente a la red, ahí vio a la castaña lanzar ese tiro por primera vez, quedó asombrada totalmente al verlo, la forma en como giró en el aire, dejándola boquiabierta.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Eso… jeje… es mi lanzamiento mágico, la verdad es que hace años le prometí a una amiga que ella se esforzaría por atraparlo, sigo jugando esperando volver a verla…

\- Es impresionante.

\- ¿A que no lo es? – La castaña infló su pecho del orgullo, en ese momento Hiiragi se acercó hacia ella, tanto que casi sus caras estaban a centímetros. – E-Esto…

\- Quisiera aprender a lanzar así, no sé si te moleste que aprenda.

\- La verdad es que es difícil… - Se rascó la mejilla. – Nadie ha podido aprenderlo, es solo un lanzamiento hecho para mí.

\- No importa, aunque no sea igual, quiero hacer algo similar, por favor. – Los ojos de la peliverde brillaban, Yomi no veía como rechazarla.

\- … Está bien, aunque no sé si salga bien y tampoco es que sea una buena maestra… haré todo lo posible.

A partir de ese entonces Hiiragi empezó a aprender el lanzamiento a manos de Yomi, ella entró al equipo para intentar reforzarlo, aunque, como era de esperarse, nadie pudo atrapar su lanzamiento y sufrió lo mismo que Hiiragi, eso no permitió que ella siguiera jugando y entonces cada noche supervisó el entrenamiento de la peliverde para lograr un tiro similar.

\- Lo vas haciendo bien. – Expresó la castaña con una sonrisa. – Creo que dentro de poco podrás hacer una variación de mi lanzamiento mágico, aunque deberías darle un toque.

\- Es verdad… que tal si dobló mi mano con un giro a la izquierda para que tome un efecto… - Hiiragi probó eso, lanzó la pelota, en ese momento esta empezó a girar contraviento y entonces descendió hacia abajo casi tocando el suelo pero volviendo a levantarse hacia arriba, ella quedó asombrada. – Wow… ¿viste eso Takeda-san?

\- Si, fue un lanzamiento hermoso. – Comentó ella con una sonrisa. – Ya tienes un tiro propio.

\- Si… gracias por todo Takeda-san. – Yomi miró a Hiiragi con confusión. – Creo que hace tiempo me habría rendido con el béisbol, ahora que tengo esto, creo que podré continuar y perseguir mi sueño, quiero llegar a ganar un campeonato con el equipo en el que esté.

\- … Sé que podrás hacerlo. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa. – Aunque quizás nos separemos al acabar la secundaria, te estaré apoyando desde lejos.

\- Igualmente… espero no te rindas y encuentres un sitio donde jugar, esa amiga, seguro te sigue esperando ¿no?

\- Es cierto, las dos debemos esforzarnos al máximo en el béisbol.

La secundaria terminó y ambas tomaron caminos separados pero las enseñanzas se quedaron en Hiiragi para siempre, ella no quería defraudar esa declaración que le hizo a Yomi…

_"Fin del Flashback"_

Hiiragi abrió los ojos, no supo cuando se quedó dormida, ya no sentía casi dolor en su abdomen, vio la bolsa de hielo sobre la piel y como la hinchazón bajó, levantó un poco la vista para ver como estaba el juego, ya se encontraban en la última entrada, quedó sorprendida de ver que durmió tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Hiiragi-san? – Kakehashi vio como la peliverde se levantó, en ese momento ella caminó hasta quedar a espaldas de Taiga.

\- Shimazu-san. – Le habló, él volteó a verla.

\- Hiiragi, deberías descansar un poco más. – La peliverde negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya estoy bien… por favor, déjame entrar para lanzar en esa última entrada. – Expresó, el castaño seguía dudoso, si bien María hizo un buen trabajo y además mantenían un marcador casi igual, era algo arriesgado. – Te lo suplico, esta es una oportunidad que no quiero desaprovechar.

\- … ¿Estás segura? Aunque haya bajado la hinchazón, no es que estés totalmente recuperada, algún movimiento agitado podría lastimarte.

\- Estoy segura… - Viendo la dedicación de la peliverde, Taiga no podía ignorarla así que entonces pidió la sustitución, María salió del campo para que ella entrara en su lugar, la peligris le entregó el guante.

-Hice lo mejor que pude. – Hiiragi asintió.

\- Lo hiciste bien… gracias por haberme cubierto. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir al montículo, Hifumi sonrió al verla.

\- ¿Ya te encuentras bien? No creo que puedas lanzar del todo en esa condición.

\- Ya lo veremos… - Hiiragi se preparó, tenía la pelota en su mano, al ponerse en posición, sintió el dolor en su estómago. – (No puedo dejar que esto me distraiga… lo haré, tal y como Takeda-san me lo enseñó)

Lanzó la pelota, al momento que estaba a centímetros de la bateadora, hizo aquel efecto, esta vez se preparó al conocerlo pero entonces volvió a elevarse para llegar al guante de Amakusa, Hifumi se quedó callada.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó la rubia, Hiiragi sonrió.

\- … Ese fue mi lanzamiento mágico.

El regreso de Hiiragi volvió a darle un cambio al juego, a pesar de su lesión, podía lanzar sin problemas mientras aguantaba el dolor, de ese modo fue que pudo marcar dos outs más para pasar a batear.

\- Bien hecho Hiiragi-san. – Taketomi chocó palmas con ella.

\- Esta es la última oportunidad de anotar carreras, esta vez quiero que otras tengan oportunidad de batear. – Expresó Taiga. – Así que las siguientes serán quienes entren…

Hifumi ya estaba en el montículo esperando a quien batearía primero por Satogahama, entonces ella entró, Naoe era quien se encontraba ahí, la rubia enarcó una ceja.

\- Así que esta vez otras batearán… no importa, las derrotaré. – Declaró ella. Naoe se preparó para batear mientras que Hifumi se alistó, el primer tiro lo dejó pasar como un strike, la castaña no batearía aún, Hifumi preparó el segundo, fue entonces que Naoe lo hizo, un toque y entonces empezó a correr hasta primera base.

\- ¡Bien hecho Naoe-chan! – Animó Hanayama desde las bancas.

La siguiente en pasar fue Nitta, Hifumi sabía que no podía ir suave así que lanzó con fuerza, Nitta hizo lo mismo que Naoe y dejó pasar la primera pelota, fue en la segunda que hizo un toque igual y corrió a primera base, eso enojó a Hifumi.

\- Que rayos hacen…

Akino pasó a continuación, la morena sostuvo el bate mientras que Hifumi hizo su lanzamiento, el mismo procedimiento ocurrió con ella, toque y primera base, la rubia empezó a enfadarse cada vez más y, antes de darse cuenta, todas las bases estaban llenas.

\- ¿Por qué ocurre esto?

Kanako fue la siguiente, Hifumi empezó a desesperarse pero tenía que lanzar, la pelota pasó con velocidad de la peliazul que no supo que hacer.

\- Eso si fue muy rápido…

\- ¡Tú puedes Kana-chan, piensa que la pelota es la grasa que debes de eliminar! – Animó Saki.

\- Así es Kanako-san, elimina esa gordura que tienes. – Expresó Asahina, en ese momento sus ojos se encendieron como llamas.

\- Que… ¡Yo no estoy gorda! – Al momento de lanzar Hifumi, Kanako liberó toda la furia en ese hit, golpeando la pelota la cual empezó a volar hasta el campo, Hifumi rápidamente ordenó a su equipo para atrapar la pelota, fue entonces que dentro de todo Satogahama anotó dos carreras más.

\- Tsk, por qué, se supone que son débiles, fácilmente podríamos derrotarlas.

Aisaka fue la siguiente, se pudo observar un patrón en Hifumi y es que sus lanzamientos ahora empezaron a tener falta de poder, ya no eran tan potentes como antes, esto debido a su frustración con la situación actual y como el juego dio la vuelta, el hecho de que iban a perder era inminente, ya entonces la rubia del moño realizó un hit y eso anotó otra carrera a Satogahama, frustrando a la capitana de Futakotama.

\- Que está sucediendo… se supone que hice que mi equipo fuera invencible… las entrené para que siguieran mis órdenes, como pueden perder contra simples novatas…

\- Ahí estás equivocada. – Hiiragi pasó al frente, era la siguiente. – En realidad no estaban jugando como equipo, ese pensamiento tan simple y el complejo de dominio te llevaran a la derrota.

\- … No… no será así, yo acabaré con ustedes ¡No son nada! – Al momento de lanzar, Hiiragi se preparó. El hit se hizo y la pelota salió volando, ninguna pudo atraparla porque se fue más allá, un Home run que le otorgó la victoria a Satogahama, Hifumi cayó de rodillas.

\- … No puede ser… yo… perdí…

\- ¡Hiiragi-san! – Shiina se lanzó encima de Hiiragi, cayendo al suelo, de ahí le siguieron Nitta, Akino, Hanayama y más chicas, forman un montículo, estaban felices por la victoria que tuvieron, las chicas en las gradas igual empezaron a celebrar, Asada e Iwaki se abrazaron, Nakano tomaba muchas fotos, Tsubasa, Nozaki y Ukita también estaban felices, Takuto soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Eso estuvo cerca… Taiga lo hizo bien… igual ustedes, chicas…

Taiga entró al campo, estaba feliz de que el equipo obtuviera la victoria, se acercó a las chicas.

\- Bien hecho… han ganado, todas lo hicieron.

\- Si… pero ¿podrían quitarse de encima? Sigo lastimada… - Expresó Hiiragi debajo del montículo, todas lo hicieron, la peliverde se limpió el polvo.

\- Que tal ¿fue divertido? – preguntó el castaño.

\- … Si… me gustó ganar, pero más que eso, me divertí jugando con todas. – Sonrió la peliverde, una hermosa sonrisa que vislumbró a todas.

\- Quien diría que ella puede sonreír así~ - Canturreó Honjou, Hiiragi se avergonzó rápidamente, todas empezaron a reír.

\- Esta marca nuestra tercera victoria como equipo y además hemos conseguido el aumento de fondos, todo salió bien. – Comentó el castaño.

\- ¡Vamos a festejar al restaurante de Saki-chan! – Sugirió Nitta, todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Fue un partido difícil para todas, pero igual estuvo lleno de emociones y muchas enseñanzas, las chicas han demostrado estar a la par con el equipo principal y de ese modo abriría nuevas posibilidades en cuanto a formaciones, era un paso más hacia la meta que se habían forjado.

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Ese momento fue algo que tenía planeado cuando estaba haciendo este partido así que tenía que sacarlo jaja, si que en ocasiones habrán cosas igual o más rudas en próximos partidos, no lo dejaré pasar, igual tenía que hacer ese cameo ya que el juego tuvo un evento colaborativo con el anime.**

**El Redentor 777: Bueno, ya aquí se vio que Hifumi si pagó caro y que Hiiragi pudo otorgar la victoria, todo salió bien al final.**

**Bueno, ya terminamos el partido, si estuvo lleno de varias emociones pero lo consiguieron, eso otorga su tercera victoria al equipo y la primera para estas chicas, ya veremos como habrá distintas variaciones de equipo en próximos partidos, ninguna se quedará fuera ;D con esto ya en el siguiente cap volveremos a los caps tranquilos, quizás presente nuevos chicos y sus posibles parejas, además de que tengo algo en mente respecto al equipo, algo que les será necesario, ya lo verán en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	36. Audiciones para mascota

\- Muy bien bruja, lo prometiste.

\- Está bien, no retrocedo ante mi palabra así que lo haré. – Taiga fue a la sala del consejo estudiantil para asegurarse de que Shiho cumpliera lo que dijo, de ese modo ella firmó el papel donde aseguraba el aumento de presupuesto para el equipo y se lo dio. – Aquí está.

\- Excelente, con esto ya tendremos mejor equipo para todas.

\- Confié en que ibas a lograrlo, sigo esperando más resultados en el futuro.

\- Eso haremos, ahora si me permites, debo decírselo a las demás. – Taiga se fue de la sala mientras Shiho soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Se encuentra realmente entusiasmado ahora mismo… Carlos, trae la siguiente caja de formularios, hay que continuar.

\- Como diga presidenta. – El secretario fue por ella mientras Shiho siguió trabajando.

Taiga hizo su regreso a la sala del equipo para pasar la noticia, todas ya estaban reunidas ahí y estaba listo para ello, abrió la puerta.

\- Traigo buenas noticias, la presidenta ya confirmó el aumento del presupuesto.

\- Que bien. – Expresó Tsubasa con una sonrisa. – Todo gracias a la victoria del equipo.

\- Hiiragi-san lo hizo bien. – Expresó Nozaki, la peliverde se avergonzó un poco.

\- Todas lo hicieron bien en realidad, me siento muy orgullosa de todos… - Iwaki se limpió una lagrima imaginaria.

\- Todo fue gracias al trabajo de nuestro entrenador, él lo hizo posible ¿no es así Shimazu? – Honjou abrazó por el costado a Taiga para soplarle suavemente en la oreja.

\- ¡Honjou-san, suéltalo! – Kurashiki llegó al rescate de su novio mientras algunas empezaron a reír.

\- Ya que todo terminó. – El castaño se libró de Honjou en ese momento. – Vamos a continuar entrenando, en cualquier momento podría llegar el anuncio del próximo torneo y…

\- Antes de eso. – Asada lo interrumpió. – Yoshimi-chan y yo tenemos una idea que seguro podría interesarles.

\- ¿Qué es? Y mejor que no sea una broma. – Expresó Shinonome con el ceño fruncido.

\- No es ninguna broma Ryo. – Respondió Iwaki. – Ahora que el equipo ha crecido y vamos creciendo, siento que es momento de tener la pieza fundamental que nos falta para ser un equipo completo.

\- ¿Qué nos falta? Ya tenemos muchos miembros y entrenadores. – Comentó Waka.

\- ¿Falta equipo? – Preguntó Shiina.

\- ¿Orden y disciplina? – Comentó Tsukishima.

\- ¿Más comida? – Preguntó Kanako.

\- Nada de eso… parece que tenemos que revelarles ¿Qué dices Aoi? – La rubia miró a su amiga, esta asintió.

\- Lo que nos hace falta es… ¡Esto! – En ese momento mostró lo que era un panfleto que decía "audiciones para la mascota oficial del equipo de béisbol femenino" - ¡una mascota!

\- … ¿En serio? No creo que sea muy necesario. – Expresó Shinonome.

\- No entiendes cómo funciona la animación Ryo, no hables si no eres experta. – Comentó Iwaki. – Todos los grandes equipos de béisbol tienen una mascota y con ello un equipo de animación, debido a lo grandes que somos ahora, quiero aprovechar para buscar quien representará nuestro equipo desde el público y los animará para elevarnos la moral, ese es el trabajo del animador y es importante.

\- No le veo ningún problema, podríamos tener una mascota linda. – Expresó Akino.

\- Creo que con el presupuesto aumentado de ahora podríamos hacerlo… Tsukumo, pásale el aviso a la vieja bruja para hacer las audiciones en el auditorio.

\- Entendido. – Expresó ella antes de irse.

\- Ojalá muchas personas vayan, tener una mascota sería genial para el equipo. – Comentó Tsubasa.

\- Eso lo veremos, si todo sale bien, puede que salga el día de hoy. – Expresó Taiga. De esa forma pronto empezarían con las audiciones para la mascota, solo esperaban ver cuanta gente iría por estas mismas.

* * *

El aviso se puso en el tablero, al día siguiente tales audiciones se llevarían a cabo y de ese mismo modo varios alumnos lo vieron, siendo que debido a su participación en el torneo y victorias sobre equipos como Seijo y Kogetsu en cierta medida, les han otorgado una popularidad. Taiga y Takuto fueron en camino al auditorio y se sorprendieron al ver la fila.

\- Sí que hay mucha gente, no esperaba ver una fila tan larga. – Expresó Taiga con asombro.

\- Ya ves, parece que al final nos hicimos bastante conocidos, ya seguro mucha gente querrá estar en el puesto, aunque veo a varios chicos aquí.

\- No es sorpresa, sabiendo que son todas chicas… - El castaño soltó un suspiro. – Veamos lo que nos espera dentro.

Al entrar se encontraba todo el equipo más Kakehashi, ella supervisa igualmente como asesora y para asegurarse que nada de salga de control.

\- Todos estaremos observando pero creo que debería haber jueces para calificar la actuación de los participantes. – Sugirió Taiga, todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- Ya que Aoi y yo fuimos las de la idea, es normal que seamos jueces. – Expresó Iwaki, ambas pasarían a la mesa.

\- Entonces yo igual iré por ser el entrenador, Kakehashi-sensei, igual debe.

\- Entendido, haré mi mejor esfuerzo posible. – Expresó la profesora.

\- Y, por último, Arihara, eres la capitana así que igual decidirás.

\- E-Está bien, aunque no sabré calificar bien.

\- Déjanos el trabajo a nosotras Arihara-san. – Asada levantó su pulgar. De ese modo ya ellos se sentaron mientras el resto estaba a un lado para observar, por cualquier cosa Nakano iba a tomar fotos.

\- Estas serán las audiciones para escoger a quien llevará el traje de nuestra mascota que… aún sigue en construcción, de momento veamos quien será responsable de portarlo, vamos a empezar.

De esa forma empezaron. La puerta del auditorio se abrió y muchas personas estaban ahí, ya entonces empezaron a pasar, comenzando uno por uno, iban a calificar a ver si podían ser lo mejor posibles animando ya que harían demasiadas cosas al respecto para animar al público.

\- Si realmente puedes hacer de nuestra mascota, haz tu mejor demostración para animar. – Comentó Taiga, el primer concursante estaba algo nervioso pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- Yo realmente quiero hacer de mascota, no es que mis habilidades sean las mejores pero haré el intento. – El primer chico hizo lo mejor que pudo, los jueces observaron y las demás chicas a un lado también, ellas igual tenían cierto voto dentro de lo que cabía y querían que resultara en lo mejor.

\- ¿Qué opinan? – Preguntó Taiga, Iwaki llevaba unos lentes de sol encima con una especie de apuntador, señalando al chico.

\- No es lo suficientemente bueno, siguiente. – Y fue rechazado.

\- ¿En qué momento te pusiste eso? – Preguntó Tsubasa, la animadora sonrió.

\- Debo estar preparada para todo momento, así que haré de juez exigente, cualquiera que no lo haga bien, será rechazado.

\- Creo que se metió demasiado en el papel… - Le susurró Nitta a Naoe mientras lo observaban.

Pasaron más personas y con ello todas eran rechazadas por Iwaki y su exigencia, sin importar que sean chicos o chicas, ninguno lograba pasar su filtro, así pasó como una hora.

\- ¿Cuándo escogeremos a uno? No puedes ir rechazando a todos. – Expresó Taiga con cansancio, los demás igual como que estaban aburridos de estar ahí.

\- No es mi culpa que nadie de ellos cumpla con mis exigencias, solo un poco más hasta que escoja a uno.

\- Bien… el siguiente… - El que entró en ese momento fue Kiribe, quien iba acompañado de Kakeru.

\- ¿Kirishima-kun? No esperaba verte aquí. – Expresó Nozaki con asombro.

\- Nozaki-san… solo vine a acompañar a mi amigo, él es quien audicionará.

\- Es ese chico lindo ¿no? Hola~ te estoy viendo~ - Honjou le saludó a lo cual el pelimorado se puso nervioso.

\- E-Esto… soy Azakusa Kiribe y quiero audicionar para ser la mascota, vean lo que puedo hacer.

De ese modo el pelimorado empezó con su demostración, para el asombro de algunos, lo que hizo fue que empezó a correr y entonces empezó a dar unas vueltas de carro, de forma consecutiva dio una vuelta hacia atrás con un salto para aterrizar de pie, simplemente nadie esperaba que pudiera hacer algo así.

\- ¿Es gimnasta? – Preguntó Taketomi con curiosidad.

\- No sabía que pudiera hacer esos movimientos… me llama la atención… - Honjou sonrió de forma complacida.

Para finalizar, Kiribe terminó con otra vuelta hacia atrás solo que giró sobre su propio eje como un tornillo y entonces aterrizar de pie.

\- ¡Eso fue sorprendente! – Expresó Tsubasa con aplausos, el resto igual lo hizo, el pelimorado respiraba agitadamente, Kakeru le pasó una toalla.

\- ¿Cómo sabes hacer eso? – Preguntó Asada.

\- Bueno… la verdad es que hago parkour en mi tiempo libre desde hace años y dominé algo de esto, no sé si sea de utilidad.

\- Es bastante bueno, por mi parte me gustó. – Comentó Tsubasa.

\- Fue una demostración maravillosa, yo sé muy poco al respecto pero podría ser una buena mascota. – Expresó Kakehashi.

\- Veamos qué opina la exigente. – Miraron a Iwaki, ella se puso a pensar luego de ver la demostración de Kiribe, realmente parecía ser bueno y tenía energías, quizás con algo de practica podría hacerlo.

\- Le doy mi visto bueno. – Levantó el pulgar, las demás estaban aliviadas de ello y Kiribe también, Kakeru le felicitó por ello. – Sin embargo, apenas es algo provisional, quisiera ver unas cuantas audiciones más antes de escoger, si no les molesta a todos.

\- Vamos Iwaki-senpai, ya tenemos a nuestra mascota, no creo que alguien más sea necesario. – Comentó Aisaka, pero la animadora negó con la cabeza.

\- Solo uno más y listo, lo prometo. – Expresó ella, ya que sería uno más, no había problema en ello. Ya entonces dejaron pasar al siguiente pero no era uno sino dos.

\- Hola, somos.

\- Los siguientes participantes. – Quienes entraron resultaron ser un par de gemelos, de los dos de cabello anaranjado y prácticamente las mismas facciones, solo tenían como diferencia el color de sus ojos, mientras uno llevaba color miel, el otro los tenía de color azul. – Me llamo Murasaki Tenma.

\- Y yo soy su gemelo, Murasaki Aoba.

\- Y los dos queremos ser la mascota. – Se presentaron al mismo tiempo levantando las manos. Los miembros del equipo solos los vieron con algo de extrañeza.

\- ¿Qué pueden hacer? – Preguntó Taiga, los dos sonrieron.

\- La verdad es que…

\- Ambos tenemos experiencia animando.

\- Demuéstrennos lo que pueden hacer. – Comentó Asada. Los dos gemelos asintieron antes de empezar, de ese modo hicieron lo que es una pequeña rutina, mientras más observaban, más veían los movimientos precisos que hacían, incluso ambos se apoyaban para hacer movimientos en conjunto, como usar las manos del otro para pasarse de un pie sobre estas y luego ejecutar una vuelta en el aire, eso les dejó sin habla totalmente, sobretodo a Iwaki y Asada, ambas quedaron totalmente metidas en su rutina, ya entonces terminaron.

\- ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó Tenma, todo se mantuvo en silencio en ese momento hasta que…

\- ¡Que buena presentación! – Gritó Iwaki, seguido de aplausos del resto, ambos gemelos sonrieron y chocaron las palmas en ese momento.

\- Eso fue realmente grandioso, son muy buenos. – Expresó Asada.

\- Llevamos varios años de práctica, incluso en nuestra secundaria estuvimos en un equipo de porristas mixto, pensamos que aquí no habría alguno, pero ver estas audiciones nos dio esperanza de volver a animar como en los viejos tiempos. – Comentó Aoba.

\- Y bien… ¿nos aceptan? – Preguntó Tenma, los jueces se vieron y asintieron, igual las chicas de atrás y Takuto sonrieron, parecía que la decisión era unánime.

\- Ambos están dentro, felicidades. – Respondió Taiga, ambos gemelos sonrieron y se abrazaron en celebración. Kiribe que estaba a un lado soltó un suspiro pero sonrió levemente, Kakeru puso su mano sobre su hombro.

\- Kiribe-kun…

\- No importa Kakeru, al menos me siento feliz de haberlo intentado, es lo que importa.

\- Esto… Azakusa-kun ¿cierto? – Una voz hizo eco detrás de él, volteó a ver, encontrando a Honjou ahí.

\- ¿H-Honjou-senpai? ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

\- Bueno… solo quería hablar contigo, una lástima que no hayas ganado la audición pero la verdad es que me diste interés… - Sonrió ella de forma seductora, el pelimorado tragó saliva. – No sé si te importe si alguna vez podemos salir juntos, quisiera conocerte un poco más ¿Qué dices?

\- B-Bueno, yo… - Estaba nervioso para hablar, en ese momento su amigo de lentes le palmeó la espalda para calmarlo, este lo vio, asintiendo en ese momento. – Me gustaría.

\- Es una cita entonces. – Sonrió la pelirroja. – Luego lo decidiremos, nos veremos pronto. – Le soltó un guiño antes de irse, Kiribe no podía creer lo que había sucedido, Kakeru empezó a reír.

\- ¿Qué es gracioso? – preguntó el pelimorado del flequillo.

\- No es nada, puede que no hayas ganado la audición pero sí que ganaste algo más. – Comentó el rubio, Kiribe desvió la mirada estando algo rojo.

\- No te burles de mí… tampoco eres quién para hablar, sigues sin acertarte a Nozaki-san.

\- No desvíes el tema Kiribe-kun, habrá que prepararte para esa cita. – Dicho eso, los dos se retiraron del auditorio. Las audiciones terminaron y ahora con quien, o quienes, llevarían la mascota fue decidido, solo era esperar a ver cómo sería el traje.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la sala, los gemelos también se encontraban ahí, por lo sucedido, Asada e Iwaki hablaban con ellos, parecía que llamaron la atención de ambas chicas, Asada estaba con Tenma mientras que Iwaki con Aoba, así mientras hablaban, Kakehashi y Taiga llegaron.

\- Chicos, ya traigo el boceto del traje para la mascota. – Anunció la profesora, de ese modo se reunieron para ver. En este se veía como una especie de oso de color rosado pálido, algo rechoncho y que llevaba puesto un uniforme de béisbol, con su casco y una pelota de béisbol en su mano derecha.

\- Que lindo~ - Expresó Ukita con ternura, varias de las chicas pensaban lo mismo, Kakehashi soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Sabía que les gustaría, una amiga mía que es costurera se ofreció a hacer el diseño y nos hará el traje a un precio razonable. – Soltó un guiño, todos se vieron felices.

\- Así que ese es el traje que llevaremos…

\- Se ve un poco grande pero nos las arreglaremos ¿cierto Tenma?

\- Claro Aoba. – Ambos gemelos asintieron.

\- Lo harán bien, confiamos en ustedes. – Comentó Asada con una sonrisa. –Tenma-kun, seguro lo lograrás.

\- Gracias Aoi-senpai.

\- Lo mismo con Aoba, les irá perfecto.

\- Así será Yoshimi-senpai.

\- ¿Desde cuándo se llaman por sus nombres? – Preguntó Sakagami.

\- Bueno, después de la audición, los cuatro salimos juntos y nos divertimos. – Respondió Asada.

\- Además es complicado llamarles por el apellido ya que tienen el mismo así que decidimos llamarnos por nuestros nombres. – Complementó Iwaki, ya realmente se veían muy apegados, incluso levantando sospechas de otra forma.

\- Entonces, ya sabemos que será un oso pero ¿tiene un nombre? – Preguntó Tomoe, eso sí que no lo habían pensado.

\- Esto… ¿puedo nombrarlo? – Preguntó Ukita con algo de nervios, nadie se opuso a ello así que aceptaron, la pequeña sonrió. – Entonces se llamará… Bearmax.

\- ¿Bearmax? – Se vieron confundidos.

\- Es que… es un oso y se ve como grande, así como máximo ¿acaso está mal? – Puso una mirada triste, lo cual alertó a todos.

\- ¡Para nada, está bien el nombre! – Expresaron todos al mismo tiempo, alegrando a la pequeña castaña.

\- Así que ahora tenemos una mascota… - Tsubasa miró el boceto, realmente estaba feliz. – Esto es un avance más en nuestro equipo.

\- Si lo es Tsubasa-chan. – Comentó Tomoe a su lado.

\- Es bueno que tengamos una mascota pero no hay que olvidar sus entrenamiento ¿entendido? – Preguntó Taiga, todas asintieron. – Ya estaremos entrenando con todo como siempre, hay que volverse mejor.

\- Nosotros igual entrenaremos nuestros movimientos. – Comentó Tenma. – Esperamos que el traje esté listo para probarlo.

\- Ambos nos estaremos alternando en quien lleva el traje para cada juego. – Aoba levantó el pulgar.

\- Entonces sigamos progresando, hay mucho por delante. – Expresó Taiga. De ese modo y con una nueva mascota, Satogahama tenía más en que avanzar, futuros juegos les esperan y es algo que no pueden perder el tiempo.

En otro lado, Fudo estaba caminando para ir a su casa, ya en ese momento que salió, vio a una persona que estaba usando una gabardina, chasqueó la lengua mientras intentó ir por otro lado para perderla, esta esperaba justo en la entrada. Ya cuando el pelinegro fue por otro lado, alguien le abarcó.

\- ¿Saionji-san? – Tsubasa estaba ahí, al ver que habló fuerte, jaló a la castaña para esconderse. - ¡Wuah!

\- Silencio. – Le hizo la seña para quedarse callada, Fudo observó por la esquina al hombre de la gabardina el cual pareció cansarse de esperar e irse. –Ya todo está bien.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó ella.

\- No es algo que necesites saber… lamento haber hecho eso.

\- No importa, pero si me sorprendiste, además… puedes soltarme ahora… - Expresó la castaña con algo de pena, Fudo la seguía sujetando de la mano, este se dio cuenta y la soltó.

\- Ya es momento de que me vaya.

\- Antes de eso… - Tsubasa le interrumpió antes de irse. – Solo quiero saber algo… ¿no estás en nada peligroso?

\- … No realmente, pero no necesitas saber más, esto es algo que solo yo puedo enfrentar… - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse. Tsubasa realmente tenía preocupación por Fudo, escondía cosas y por todo lo que le ha dicho, creyó haberse entendido con él pero hay algo que pasa por alto, ahora sí que no podía dejarlo pasar, ella haría algo al respecto.

\- … Le pediré a Nakano-san que investigue…

* * *

**Nombres: Murasaki Tenma y Murasaki Aoba.**

**Edades: 15 años.**

**Apariencia: Al ser gemelos, tienen la misma apariencia, de cuerpos esbeltos, cabello anaranjado, lo único que cambia son sus ojos los cuales son distintos y sirve para diferenciarlos, del resto tienen bastante similitud que a simple vista pueden ser confundidos el uno con el otro.**

**Personalidad: Ambos tienen una personalidad casi igual al respecto, los dos les gusta divertirse, aman la animación y hacer de porristas, debido a la experiencia que llevan, saben moverse de acuerdo a una rutina y por ello es que lo dan todo cuando actúan, aunque en un principio pensaron que nunca podrían hacerlo ya que los equipos de porristas mixtos no son muy comunes pero no han perdido la esperanza de hacer lo que les gusta.**

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: La verdad que si hubo bastantes emociones en el partido, como Hiiragi tuvo bastante protagonismo y además haber metido el crossover, me gustó el resultado.**

**El Redentor 777: Si que ganaron bastante con este partido y no solo por el presupuesto, al menos la experiencia para las demás chicas está ahí y es lo que vale.**

**Bueno, ya introduje dos nuevos personajes y no cabe decir con quienes acabarán emparejados jaja, además de que el equipo ya tiene una mascota, ellos dos se alternarán el traje del oso ese que pueden ver en la página oficial del juego y quería sacarlo, ya entonces en el siguiente cap puede que sepamos más sobre Fudo, ese final dictó algo y quizás sea intenso, eso lo veremos. Saludos.**


	37. Pasado turbio

Tsubasa llegó temprano a la sala del club y es que tenía una buena razón para ello, lo que pidió era algo que solo ella debía encargarse y nadie más debería de ver. La castaña esperó un rato hasta que vio la puerta abrirse, Nakano entró en ese momento.

\- Arihara-san, traje lo que me pediste. – Le pasó un folder cerrado. – Fue algo pesado ya que mucha de la información que existe en internet desapareció de repente pero encontré algo, es sorprendente.

\- Gracias por ayudarme Nakano-san, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. – Sonrió ella, la periodista asintió.

\- No hay necesidad de que me agradezcas, es mi trabajo después de todo, pero solo déjame decirte algo, lo que hay dentro de ese folder es bastante duro, cuando investigué hubo cosas realmente sorprendentes, lo que hagas con la información no me concierne realmente, pero seguimos siendo amigas después de todo, no preocupes demasiado al equipo.

\- Entendido, lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Eso es todo por mi parte, me regreso a seguir buscando primicias, nos vemos al rato. – Se despidió de la peliverde. Ya de nuevo sola en la sala, dudó un poco y tragó saliva pero tenía que verlo, abrió el folder para revisar el contenido y leer las hojas que estaban dentro. Lo que había era impresiones de periódicos viejos pero que hablaban del asunto.

\- … "Saionji Sanzigen, una gran estrella del mundo del béisbol" – Aquel hombre que veía en la foto era el padre de Fudo, se le veía bastante feliz, conforme más fue leyendo las noticias, hablaban cosas buenas de él, perteneció a un equipo de primera división, cosechó bastante dinero y fue muy famoso durante mucho tiempo, incluso llegó a ser reclutado para viajar a Estados Unidos a participar en las grandes ligas. – Solo veo cosas buenas… ¿Qué habrá sido lo malo? – En ese momento que pasó a la última noticia se aclaró todo, las pupilas de la castaña se dilataron al leer la noticia con el encabezado "Es encontrado muerto famoso jugador de béisbol, se presume que fue suicidio" Tsubasa pudo sentir como el habla se le fue y siguió leyendo la noticia, hablando como es que la carrera del jugador de pronto fue en picada, acumuló muchas deudas debido a que sufrió una lesión que lo alejó del campo durante meses y cayó en las drogas, al final acabó con su vida y quien vio primero su cadáver fue… su hijo…

Fudo estaba caminando por los pasillos solo como siempre, como era hora de receso, buscaba un sitio donde comer tranquilamente, ya entonces que estaba cerca de la entrada, vio de nuevo a aquel hombre de la gabardina, chasqueó la lengua.

En un momento que quiso tomar otro camino, de forma descuidada fue visto por este y fue hacia él.

\- ¡Espera un momento, eres el hijo del fallecido beisbolista Saionji Sanzigen! Soy un periodista independiente, quiero que me respondas unas preguntas.

\- No lo haré. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo, aunque este le gritaba, ignoraba todo, no quería saber nada al respecto, eran recuerdos muy dolorosos que no quería que volvieran a salir a flote. Luego de haber corrido bastante hasta un sector vacío, se sentó, llevando su mano a su frente, apretó el puño con fuerza, realmente detestaba todo eso, los recuerdos que diariamente lo atormentaban incluso en sueños, ese día que lo vio perder todo…

_"Flashback"_

El estadio Koushien, un partido importante se estaba llevando a cabo ahí y todo estaba lleno, era la última entrada por lo que dependiendo del resultado ahí se decidiría al ganador. Un niño estaba viendo desde las gradas con ilusión en sus ojos, ambos equipos estaban parejos pero ya era la última oportunidad, el pitcher del equipo se preparó para lanzar en ese momento y justo entonces que lo hizo con su bola rápida, solamente el metal del bate resonó en todo el sitio, la pelota voló alto, tanto que no pudieron alcanzarla, un home run que marcó la victoria de ese equipo y todos los fanáticos empezaron a festejar, el niño también.

\- ¡Bien hecho papá! – Quien había dado la victoria a ese equipo fue su padre, este corrió por las bases mientras saludaba y todo el equipo festejaba junto a él, ese fue el momento que ganaron la copa y él fue el responsable de conseguirlo.

\- Fudo. – Una vez otorgó todas las entrevistas después del juego, fue por su hijo, este corrió hasta abrazarlo. – Papá lo hizo de nuevo.

\- Si, estuviste genial. – Expresó el pequeño Fudo de 7 años, estaba muy orgulloso de su padre y sus logros, teniéndolo como un modelo a seguir. – No puedo esperar hasta poder jugar como tú.

\- Así que quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre, buena suerte hijo, ya si quieres podemos jugar un poco a atrapar la pelota.

\- ¡Me gustaría! – Siempre que no había un juego, los dos pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, no dejaba que su carrera como beisbolista le hiciera descuidar de su familia.

Fudo, vimos el partido, tu papá en asombroso.

\- Sí que lo es. – Se jactó en su escuela, como varios niños veían beisbol y hablaban de ello, su padre siempre era tema de conversación.

\- Jugarás igual que él ¿verdad?

\- Eso haré, pronto podríamos estar jugando en el mismo equipo si se puede.

\- Que suerte, tu padre es un gran jugador y puedes aprender de él, seguro serás igual de famoso. – Expresó otro niño.

\- Ey, no estés celoso de Fudo-kun. – Reclamó una niña.

\- No importa, sé muy bien que quizás no llegue a superarlo, él es el mejor pero me esforzaré para poder estar a su lado. – Declaró, ese era uno de sus sueños en aquel tiempo, quería estar en el campo junto a él y traer la victoria de su equipo.

\- Inténtalo Fudo. – Los dos estaban jugando en el parque, aunque más era para entrenar, el pequeño Fudo buscaba batear la pelota mientras que su padre la arrojaba suavemente, aunque en muchas ocasiones fallaba. – No te rindas, sé que puedes.

\- Si… lo haré. – Declaró con seriedad, el padre sonrió, en ese momento que arrojó la pelota, Fudo cerró los ojos para batear, pero entonces escuchó el sonido y vio la pelota volar, quedó asombrado. - ¡Papá, lo hice!

\- Bien hecho, golpeaste tu primera pelota. – Sonrió, esta no voló lejos pero fue un comienzo. – Si sigues practicando de esa forma, podrás golpearla con más fuerza y mandarla tan lejos como yo.

\- No creo hacerlo, eres el mejor, con solo golpearla estoy bien.

\- No seas modesto Fudo, debes de ver por tu crecimiento, si mejoras y creces, tendrás mejores oportunidades, así es como tu padre lo ha estado haciendo y se encuentra en donde está ahora.

\- … Bien, lo haré, aunque quizás no pueda, te superaré, seré un mejor jugador.

\- Eso quisiera verlo. – Sonrió el padre. – Ahora no pierdas de vista la pelota, debemos continuar hasta que la golpees más fuerte.

\- ¡Si!

Los dos continuaron esos entrenamientos, así pasaron los años, cuando cumplió diez años, entró a un equipo infantil, pudo obtener bastante conocimiento de su padre y este lo iba a ver en sus juegos.

\- ¡Está volando! – Exclamó uno cuando vio como Fudo bateó la pelota la cual volaba, empezó a correr hasta llegar a primera base.

\- ¡Bien hecho hijo! – Escuchó a su padre desde las gradas, el peliazul sonrió. Aprendió bastante estando en ese equipo e incluso él pudo otorgarles victorias, lo cual lo alegraba.

\- Papá, ganamos el torneo.

\- Por supuesto, hiciste gran parte, te encuentras en un camino para superarme.

\- Pronto estaré en el Koushien y traeré la victoria para mi equipo, así como tu hiciste.

\- Eso veremos hijo, eso lo veremos. – Siguió jugando, más que por ser el hijo de un jugador famoso, fue su propio esfuerzo lo que llamaba la atención hacia él y su padre seguía cosechando éxitos, fue entonces que llegó una noticia increíble.

\- ¿América? – Exclamó Fudo ahora con doce años.

\- Así es hijo, fui reclutado para jugar en las grandes ligas ahí por lo que pronto nos estaremos mudando.

\- Que genial, podrás jugar con los mejores entonces.

\- Es cierto… esto es lo mejor ¿no es así? Me he esforzado bastante para crecer y ahora me llegó una gran oportunidad… me alegra no haberme rendido hace tiempo…

\- Papá… podrás hacerlo, te estaré viendo.

\- Así es… me esforzaré Fudo. – Esos eran momentos felices para ambos, una gran oportunidad como esa no llega todos los días pero entonces ocurrió el desastre…

Durante un partido de la temporada en el que jugaba su equipo, las bases del rival estaban llenas y no podían permitir que anotaran más carreras, ya entonces que el bateador logró un hit, este iba hacia donde estaba el padre de Fudo, tuvo que correr para alcanzarla pero entonces pasó algo…

\- ¡Aaargh! – Cayó de repente al suelo mientras se sujetaba justamente la pierna, había corrido tan deprisa que algo pasó, sus compañeros tuvieron que ir a verlo, Fudo estaba preocupado en las gradas.

\- Papá…

El juego terminó con una derrota para su equipo pero eso no fue lo importante. Al ser revisado por el médico, reveló lo que pasó, sus tendones de la pierna izquierda habían sido desgarrados, más que nada por deterioro.

\- Lamento mucho informarle esto Saionji-san… pero esta lesión puede ser peor de lo pensado, a lo más lo mantendrá alejado de jugar por diez meses.

\- ¡¿Diez meses!? Pero si debo irme a América dentro de dos meses, no puedo estar así, al menos dígame que puedo recuperarme.

\- No es fácil señor… el cuerpo humano no puede recuperarse tan rápido, si hubiera intentado presionar más, quizás se hubiera roto por completo y hubiera sido el fin de su carrera.

\- … Maldición… - Expresó por debajo mientras apretaba el puño. Tuvo que ser dado de baja durante diez meses como fue prescrito pero por esa misma razón la convocatoria para ir a América también fue dada de baja, no podían contar con un jugador lesionado y perdió la oportunidad, siendo un duro golpe para él.

\- Papá… - Fudo miraba preocupado a su padre el cual estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación, este se esforzó por sonreír.

\- No te preocupes Fudo, me recuperaré de esta lesión y pronto volveré a jugar. – Exclamó eso pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

En un principio recibió cierto apoyo económico del equipo debido a que era una de sus estrellas pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que encontraran a alguien mejor y más joven, él fue dejado en el olvido debido a que representaba gastos y no dieron más dinero.

\- No puede ser… estoy en números rojos… - Exclamó el padre viendo los recibos, ya no tenía tanto dinero aunque ahora podía caminar con muletas. Fudo solo podía observar como su padre estaba triste, quería hacer algo por él.

\- Papá… yo puedo seguir jugando, jugaré por los dos.

\- Fudo… gracias, al menos eso me alegra… - Expresó. Pasando el tiempo, su padre se veía en peor condición que antes, tomaba muchos medicamentos pero no lo hacía por necesidad, fue agarrando una adicción, eso lo hizo caer en lo más bajo desde entonces.

\- … Mi vida se volvió una mierda… lo perdí todo… solo tenía el beisbol… - Exclamaba mientras estaba acostado.

\- Papá, escucha el equipo y yo…

\- No digas nada Fudo. – Le interrumpió. – Por favor… no digas nada… no escuchar sobre béisbol, por favor… no quiero recordar todo lo que perdí… - Exclamaba por debajo, se veía realmente deprimido y con ganas de llorar, Fudo no podía hacer nada al respecto, debido a su adicción pasaba por una fuerte depresión por perderlo todo, su carrera, dinero, las oportunidades que labró durante toda su vida.

\- Papá… entendido… - No dijo nada para volver a su habitación, sabía bien que el béisbol lo era todo para su padre, fue su vida, pudo crecer gracias a él, solo podía pensar en que se recuperara y todo, al menos tenía las esperanzas de que eso fuera posible.

Un día nublado, las prácticas de su equipo de béisbol no pudieron seguir debido a ello y que estaba por llover, tuvieron que regresar.

\- Acabaremos por hoy. – Anunció el entrenador. Fueron a cambiarse en ese momento.

\- Ey Fudo ¿Cómo está tu padre? Desde que se lesionó, es como si todos se hayan olvidado de él. – Preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

\- No te preocupes, está pasando por unos problemas pero se recuperará, pronto volverá a jugar como siempre.

\- La verdad es que parece que su equipo lo dejó en el olvido, tienen una nueva estrella y no se ha mencionado nada sobre él.

\- Todo saldrá bien, si no se recupera, yo jugaré por ambos, seré el mejor y mantendré su legado vivo. – Declaró. Una vez se cambió, caminó de regreso a su casa, gotas empezaron a caer en ese momento y la lluvia se fue volviendo más fuerte, empezó a correr. – Por qué no traje un paraguas…

Llegó hasta su casa, agarrando la llave para abrir la puerta.

\- Ya llegué. – Anunció pero no escuchó respuesta alguna. - ¿Papá?

Fue a ver a la sala pero no lo encontró ahí aunque la televisión estaba prendida, se preguntaba dónde es que pudiera encontrarse, luego de eso fue a la cocina pero tampoco estaba ahí, fue entonces que solo hubo un lugar, debía estar en su habitación. Subió las escaleras para ver, tocando la puerta.

\- Papá, ya estoy aquí. – No hubo respuesta, al abrir la puerta, vio que todo estaba oscuro y sucio dentro. – Por qué no prende la luz, si está dormido, entonces… - En ese momento que la prendió, vio algo que lo heló totalmente, su padre estaba tirado en el suelo. - ¡Papá!

Se acercó a verlo, lo volteó, viendo que su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, temía que fuera algo entonces acercó su oído al pecho de este, su corazón no latía.

\- Papá… no… papá, despierta… por favor… - Intentó despertarlo pero no reaccionaba, era un paro cardiaco y no sabía cómo reanimarlo. – Papá… despierta… por favor… te necesito… despierta… - Se fue desesperando más, lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras más seguía reclamando pero fue inútil, tenía que aceptarlo… su padre había muerto…

El funeral se llevó a cabo, familiares, amigos y compañeros del equipo asistieron, se declaró que sufrió un paro por sobredosis de medicamentos, así que fue como un suicidio, por no haber soportado el hecho de que lo perdió todo y estaba en la miseria. Fudo solo estaba ahí sentado, mientras la gente a su alrededor lloraba, él no expresaba nada, solo miraba al frente a la tumba de su padre.

\- … (Papá… lo tuvo todo por el béisbol… pero también lo perdió todo por este… el béisbol fue quien dejó a mi padre en ese estado… fue por el beisbol que cayó en depresión… todo es su culpa… el béisbol mató a mi padre…) – Empezó a apretar los dientes, cerrando su puño con fuerza, esa fue la conclusión a la cual llegó, no podía perdonarlo. – (No puedo perdonarlo… no puedo… todo es su culpa… todo porque dedicó su vida a él, lo terminó matando… yo… odio el béisbol…)

_"Fin del flashback"_

Fudo se recostó en la pared, cubriendo sus ojos con una mana, él realmente no deseaba haber recordado todo eso, después de todos esos años no podía perdonar por todo lo que perdió, la vida de su padre que fue en picada porque se dedicó a lo que amaba, eso lo llevó a su perdición.

\- ¡Saionji-san! – Escuchó una voz, en ese momento volteó a ver para encontrar a una Tsubasa totalmente agitada, ella estuvo corriendo por toda la escuela. – Finalmente te encontré…

\- … ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- … Yo… lo sé… lo lamento pero… pedí a Nakano-san que investigara y…

\- … ¿Lo sabes? – La castaña asintió, el peliazul soltó un suspiro. - ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

\- Yo no sabía que pasaste por todo eso… tu padre fue un gran jugador…

\- Eso mismo… lo fue… pero ya no más porque ahora está muerto… todo porque lo dio todo por el béisbol, creí que podía ser como él pero al final eso fue lo que lo mató, por su culpa fue que terminó muriendo.

\- Eso no es verdad, seguro que fue feliz, dijiste que querías ser como él ¿no? Aún puedes seguir ese sueño, si entras como entrenador al equipo, entonces…

\- ¡Ya dije que no, odio el béisbol! – Elevó su voz, asustando a Tsubasa. – El béisbol me arrebató a mi padre, nunca podré perdonarlo por eso, al final se olvidaron de él y lo abandonaron, no hay más que cosas malas.

\- ¡No todo son cosas malas! – gritó Tsubasa esta vez. – Nos divertimos, jugamos como equipo, nos apoyamos entre todos, jamás haríamos algo malo como abandonar a nadie, no digas esas cosas ni generalices.

\- ¿Es en serio? Solo es cuestión de tiempo, alguna lesión ocurrirá y entonces deberán abandonar a un jugador, eso sucede siempre, solo piensan en mejorar y terminan abandonado a quienes ya no sirven, así es en todos lados, terminarán pisoteando los sueños de alguien solo porque no puede seguir jugando.

\- ¡Jamás haríamos algo así!

\- No entiendes nada… el mundo no es un lugar tan amable, es en todos lados, deberías dejar de pensar tan positivamente y darte cuenta de la realidad, es algo inevitable al final y sucederá cuando menos lo esperes.

***Slap***

Fudo fue interrumpido debido a una cachetada, Tsubasa le golpeó en toda la mejilla en ese momento, estaba llorando, una vista que dejó al peliazul totalmente asombrado.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! Yo solo quería ayudarte, por qué no entiendes, no todo en el béisbol es malo, que importa si lo que quiero es divertirme o jugar con todos, solo quiero que todos sean felices… tu igual… pensé que traerte al equipo te ayudaría… es todo lo que quería, pero sigues diciendo eso… realmente eres un idiota… está bien… dejaré de insistir, no puedo ayudarte en nada… - Dicho eso, Tsubasa se fue corriendo, Fudo se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada, la viva imagen de la castaña llorando seguía en su mente, apretó el puño con fuerza.

\- … Que frustrante… - No entendía por qué pero eso le frustraba demasiado, solo pudo mirar al cielo mientras se quedaba ahí solo, pensando en todo lo que sucedió, la ira que tuvo anteriormente por los recuerdos pero fue reemplazado por esa sensación de vacío, antes de darse cuenta, las palabras de Tsubasa le llegaron profundo, la había hecho llorar cuando ella solo quería ayudarle, ahora podía decirlo, se sentía como un idiota. - … Soy de lo peor…

* * *

**el Redentor 777: Ya era momento de que ambas pudieran ser felices y justamente lo tenía planeado para meter a la mascota de esta forma, así entonces ya tienen más apoyo jaja.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Pues sí que al menos Kiribe ganó de todo esto así como Iwaki y Aoi, ya de tal modo que con el nombre de la mascota no se pueden resistir a Ukita jaja.**

**Bueno, debo admitir que este es el cap más fuerte que he escrito hasta la fecha, Fudo tuvo un pasado bastante duro y Tsubasa quiso ayudarlo más no se lo permitió, las cosas podrían ponerse complicadas por ese lado y se verá más adelante, pero eso será después porque el siguiente cap será uno muy divertido, veremos cierta cita que una inglesa y el chico que le interesa van a tener ¿como se llevará a cabo? Eso lo veremos después, hasta la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	38. Mi cita esperada

Algunos desarrollos se dan de formas completamente inesperadas para la gente, en el caso de Kiribe, ocurrió algo que jamás creyó vivir. Se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en su cama mientras miraba su teléfono, justamente miraba a la pantalla la cual tenía reflejado el número de Honjou, no solo iba a tener una cita con ella sino que podía comunicarse ahora, era algo totalmente salido de un sueño y si era así, deseaba no despertar nunca.

\- Que suerte he tenido… no es nada normal… - En ese momento sonó lo cual lo asustó y causó que cayera sobre su cara. – Eso dolió… ¿Quién es? – Revisó para ver que era Kakeru, contestó en ese momento. - ¿Kakeru? ¿Qué quieres?

\- Solo llamaba para saber si estás listo para tu cita de mañana. – Se escuchaba alegre.

\- Estoy nervioso ¿y qué tal si la aburro? O que al final no asista y solo estuvo jugando conmigo, ya sabemos que va tras varios hombres y…

\- Cálmate Kiribe-kun. – El rubio lo calmó al otro lado de la línea. – Todo irá bien, confía en ella y en ti mismo y solo intenta divertirte en la cita.

\- Deberías seguir esos mismos ejemplos y moverte con Nozaki.

\- No intentes cambiar el tema, tu eres el importante hoy, todo saldrá bien, estaré rezando por ello. – Colgó en ese momento, el pelimorado soltó un suspiro mientras seguía recostado, no tenía idea de cómo saldría todo pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo un éxito para que su senpai pudiera divertirse.

Llegó el día, era un sábado y acordaron reunirse en una plaza cercana, como recibió algo de ayuda de Howard para su cita, le avisó del hecho de que el hombre debería ser el primero en llegar y de tal modo fue con media hora de anticipación, vistiendo una playera de color azul con rayas blancas, pantalones vaqueros y zapatillas, además de portar una gorra volteada haca atrás, se quedó ahí esperando.

\- Hi~ espero no hayas esperado mucho. – Vio llegar a Honjou, ella llevaba lo que era una blusa negra con holanes con una chamarra de mezclilla encima y una falda color beige con medias a la altura de la pantorrilla y tacones, se veía tan hermosa que no sabía que responder. - ¿Acaso te dejé sin palabras con mi belleza?

\- N-No es eso, te ves bien… estás hermosa… - Expresó con algo de pena, la pelivino soltó una pequeña risa antes de abrazarlo del brazo, podía sentir la suavidad de su pecho lo cual lo puso como un semáforo.

\- Entonces ¿empezamos nuestra cita? Vamos. – Los dos empezaron a caminar, lo que no sabían es que no muy lejos de ahí alguien estaban observándoles, llevando ropa casual se encontraba Kakeru que decidió vigilar de cerca a su amigo y que todo salga perfecto.

\- (Eso Kiribe-kun, no estés nervioso y todo saldrá bien.) – Pensó mientras los veía irse y entonces fue señal para que él también empezara a avanzar.

\- Y bien ¿Qué tienes planeado para el día de hoy? – Preguntó Honjou, Kiribe tuvo mucho que pensar respecto a la estructuración de la cita y que podría divertir a Honjou, así que investigó mucho al respecto aka le preguntó a Iwaki y Asada.

\- El otro día vi un anuncio sobre un gran postre que venden en una pastelería que solo hay en este lugar, pensé que te gustaría ir.

\- Oooh~ me gustan mucho los postres, you're a sweety. – Eso pareció animarla a lo cual el pelimorado festejó dentro de su mente.

\- Yo pagaré por ambos así que puedes pedir cuanto quieras. – Respondió mientras ya iban en camino, Kakeru les seguía de cerca, totalmente feliz por su amigo que todo iba bien por el momento.

\- Bien hecho Kiribe-kun… me alegra que vaya a salir bien…

\- ¿Kirishima-kun? – Se sorprendió al escuchar una voz y ver quien era, Nozaki estaba justo ahí con ropa casual, siendo una blusa blanca sin mangas con una falda media larga de color azul y llevaba un bolso sobre su hombro izquierdo.

\- ¿N-Nozaki-san?

\- Es una sorpresa verte aquí ¿ibas a algún lado?

\- B-Bueno… - No podía decir que estaba observando la cita de Honjou y Kiribe así que tuvo que salir con una excusa al respecto para librarse. – Yo… iba a la librería ¡Sí! Estoy buscando un libro para estudiar mejor.

\- Que coincidencia, yo igual estaba por comprar uno. – Sonrió la rubia. – Si quieres, podríamos ir los dos juntos. – En ese momento el rubio tuvo una discusión interna, prácticamente Nozaki estaba sugiriendo que los dos pasen el rato juntos, otra forma de entenderlo es que es una cita pero tampoco quería dejar de observar a Kiribe, al final recordó las propias palabras de su amigo: si ve la oportunidad, él igual la debe de aprovechar…

\- Está bien, vamos. – Nozaki sonrió al escuchar su respuesta.

\- Espero puedas ayudarme. – De tal modo los dos se fueron en dirección a la librería, lo cual significaba que Kiribe estaría solo en su cita con Honjou, el rubio solo podía desearle suerte desde adentro.

\- (Espero te vaya bien en la cita Kiribe-kun…)

* * *

La pareja terminó llegando a esa pastelería que señaló el pelimorado y ambos entraron, como era de esperarse, mayormente eran chicas las que estaban dentro lo cual le daba una sensación de estar fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Acaso estás nervioso por entrar a un lugar de solo chicas? No te preocupes, estás conmigo. – Comentó Honjou por lo bajo, eso pareció darle valentía para entrar, el sitio era totalmente blanco y refinado con muebles de color rosa, de cierta forma le daba un aspecto victoriano de la antigua Inglaterra. – Debo admitir que he venido a este lugar por recordarme un poco a más país.

\- Ya me encargaré de hacer el pedido, puedes sentarte mientras. – Exclamó él, la pelivino asintió.

\- Que caballeroso~ - Ella fue a ocupar lugar mientras que Kiribe fue a la caja para realizar el pedido, recibió miradas por parte de las otras mujeres ahí que lo pusieron nervioso pero pudo pedir el postre, se trataba de un pastel de crema rosada española con fresas encima y caramelos suaves adornando las orillas, era totalmente vistoso y femenino y un éxito entre las clientes; el pelimorado tuvo suerte de alcanzar lo que era la última mitad de pastel ya que se había agotado con su pedido. Lo envolvieron en una caja a lo cual llevó hasta la mesa donde estaba Honjou.

\- Aquí está el pastel, pedí también que nos traigan té, si no te molesta.

\- Para nada, igual me encanta. – Sonrió ella. Se sentó al otro lado mientras abría la caja para ver el pastel, los ojos de la inglesa brillaron en ese momento. – So cute, aunque creo que una mitad es demasiado para nosotros dos.

\- Podríamos guardar después.

\- Es verdad, quisiera que algunas en el equipo lo prueben. – Trajeron la tetera con tazas y unos platos con tenedores para comer, Kiribe cortó dos pedazos para él y la inglesa. Ella se encargó de comer un poco, mostrando un gran gusto al probarlo. – Delicious~ deberías probarlo también.

\- Está bien. – Kiribe cortó un pequeño pedazo para probar, sorprendido por el sabor. – Está bueno…

\- ¿Qué te dije? – Soltó una pequeña risa. – Déjame sirvo el té, soy buena en esto. – Agarró la tetera para servir té en las dos tazas, estaba caliente y olía bien. – Darjeling~ que buena selección pediste.

\- Supuse que, al ser inglesa, debe ser lo que te gusta.

\- Supiste bien~ - tomó la taza con fineza para beber un poco. – Realmente me gusta el sabor, aunque el Earl Grey también es mi favorito.

\- Sabes bastante. – Expresó Kiribe.

\- De pequeña siempre tomaba té con mi abuela cuando vivía en Inglaterra, su pastel de chocolate blanco con chispas igual era bueno.

\- Como no soy realmente de comer postres, no conozco mucho de esto, ahora me alegra saber un poco más. – Comentó el pelimorado.

\- Estate quieto un momento. – Ordenó la inglesa, Kiribe no entendió lo que pasaba cuando acercó su mano, pasó su dedo cerca de la mejilla de él, viendo que tenía algo de merengue. – Tenías tu mejilla manchada, deberías vigilar mejor. – En ese momento lamió el merengue del dedo, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar. – Jeje, que lindo…

\- N-No hagas ese tipo de cosas, una servilleta hubiera estado bien… - Exclamó por debajo.

\- Lo siento, no resistí la tentación y quería ver tu rostro avergonzado… - Exclamó por debajo mientras miró fijamente a Kiribe, él realmente no podía verla si se ponía en ese plan. – Solo estoy jugando contigo, no necesitas avergonzarte demasiado. – Soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Senpai, no sé manejar cuando te pones en ese plan. – Exclamó inflando un poco las mejillas.

\- Entiendo, intentaré que no se repita… lo intentaré… - No sonaba convincente a lo cual el pelimorado se rindió. Sabía muy bien de lo que ha escuchado sobre Honjou, una chica bastante juguetona con quien le llame la atención, si ve a un chico lindo no dudará en hablarle e incluso seducirlo de alguna forma, ese pensamiento trajo un poco de tristeza a Kiribe, pensó que quizás para ella no era más que otro para jugar y entonces ir por alguien más al final. - ¿Sucede algo? – La pregunta lo sacó de su letargo.

\- No es nada… que tal si vamos a nuestra próxima parada, aún hay mucho que hacer ¿no?

\- Es cierto, solo pediré que guarden el resto del pastel para llevar. – Soltó un guiño mientras fue a la caja, Kiribe se quedó ahí, los pensamientos sobre la personalidad de Honjou continuaron…

* * *

Kakeru y Nozaki llegaron a la librería, como la rubia quería encontrar un libro, él se ofreció a ayudarla y entonces entraron para ver, el asunto es que él igual es bastante fanático cuando se trata de libros de sus materias favoritas por lo que al ver un estante sus ojos brillaron de repente.

\- No puede ser… no creí que iba a salir hoy pero aquí está, la edición número quince de matemáticas exactas. – Se acercó a ver el libro. – Tiene ejercicios realmente complicados pero explicaciones precisas para resolverlos, es mi línea favorita de libros, no creí que pudiera obtenerlo hoy.

\- Realmente te gustan las matemáticas. – Escuchó a Nozaki reír suavemente, Kakeru se dio cuenta a lo cual se avergonzó.

\- E-Es raro que a alguien le gusten las matemáticas ¿no? como si fuera algo de ñoños…

\- No lo siento así. – Respondió la rubia. – Cada quien es libre de gustarle cualquier cosa, así como yo me esfuerzo bastante en los deportes y el béisbol, respeto mucho tu gusto por las matemáticas y la química.

\- … Me alegra escuchar eso… - Se rascó la nuca. – Nunca antes nadie me dijo eso, solo por ser inteligente me etiquetan de esa forma…

\- Cree en lo que te gusta y otros quizás lleguen a entender y apreciarlo. – Comentó con una sonrisa, Kakeru se quedó callado por unos segundos mientras sentía que observaba un aura brillante alrededor de Nozaki, era como un ángel.

\- E-Esto. – Ya salió de su letargo para seguir hablando. – Dijiste que practicas béisbol ¿no?

\- Si ¿por qué? – Preguntó con algo de duda.

\- En realidad el béisbol y las matemáticas no están muy separadas. – Se ajustó los lentes. – Al momento de arrojar una pelota se realiza un movimiento curvilíneo, este es conocido como una parábola y puede medirse por medio de fórmulas para deducir su trayectoria, del mismo modo cuando la golpean, forma una curvatura más grande, es realmente impresionante los ejes que pueden formarse respecto al recorrido de esta. – Expresó con emoción, para luego darse cuenta que podría haberla incomodado. – Lo siento… me emociono bastante al hablar…

\- No importa, como soy pitcher, es algo que me ayuda. – Respondió la rubia. – Soy zurda así que intentó buscar una forma para mejorar mis lanzamientos y como tomar una mejor curva.

\- Creo entender… - Kakeru entró en su modo inteligente en ese momento. – Si podemos encontrar el mejor tipo de lanzamiento para ti, quizás primero debamos trazar trayectorias en un plano cartesiano, si usamos este para trazar distintas parábolas y señalar dos ejes los cuales uno serías tu desde una posición estática y el otro el bateador, quizás logremos hallar una posible curvatura que haría que ambos lo convergieran y puedas poncharlos.

\- ¿Me ayudarías con eso? – Preguntó Nozaki, fue entonces que Kakeru se dio cuenta, si acepta ayudarla, eso significaría que podría pasar más tiempo con ella y entonces llegar a conocerse más, una situación en la que sale ganando bastante.

\- S-Si, me gustaría ayudarte, de ese modo podrás mejorar. – Declaró el rubio con ganas, Nozaki se sintió feliz.

\- Estaré contando con tu ayuda entonces. – De ese modo los dos trabajarían juntos, Kakeru estaba un paso más cerca de lograr su sueño de acercarse a ella, tomaría un tiempo antes de poder confesar los sentimientos que tiene guardados…

Honjou y Kiribe siguieron su cita, en esta ocasión al terminar de comer sus pedazos de pastel, se pusieron en marcha al siguiente lugar, como todo lo tenía planificado, no había forma de que cambiara pero entonces…

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Honjou señaló lo que era una carpa y se acercaron.

\- ¡Pasen todos! Hoy estamos ofreciendo un juego de disparos en parejas, todas aquellas que deseen participar entren y si ganan un juego, pueden obtener uno de estos premios. – Se señaló a una mesa con distintos premios, Honjou terminó posando sus ojos sobre lo que era una especie de peluche grande de un elefante.

\- Que lindo, Azakusa-kun, deberíamos entrar.

\- ¿En serio? – Expresó con asombro.

\- Si, realmente quiero ese peluche, please. – Ella realmente lo quería, aunque eso significara que cambiaría su siguiente destino, no podía ignorar la petición de su senpai.

\- Está bien, vamos a ganarlo. – Los ojos de Honjou brillaron.

\- Thank you.

Los dos firmaron para entrar, se les hizo entrega de dos pistolas que lanzaban balas suaves de juguete y solo tenían que esperar dentro de la carpa la cual tenía forma de un laberinto.

\- La única forma de ganar es si eliminan a los dos de una pareja, la que quede de último, habrá ganado el premio de su interés.

\- ¿Estás listo? – Preguntó Honjou, el pelimorado asintió.

\- ¡Pueden empezar! – Con el aviso, los dos empezaron a moverse a través de ese laberinto, procuraban ir juntos para no separarse, Honjou tuvo que sujetar la mano de Kiribe, ese gesto lo hizo sonrojarse.

\- Para evitar que nos separemos. – Exclamó, ya entonces al doblar por una esquina encontraron una pareja. – Aquí hay una ¡Tomen! – Ella reaccionó rápido y disparó, pudiendo darle a los dos y eliminando. – Yay~

\- Tienes buenos reflejos. – Comentó Kiribe.

\- El entrenamiento del equipo me ha ayudado bastante, igual tengo resistencia. – Soltó un guiño. – No hay tiempo que perder, debemos seguir.

\- Si. – Los dos continuaron avanzando por esos pasillos laberinticos y en cada momento Honjou era la que disparaba y eliminaba a las parejas, Kiribe jamás creyó que ella fuera así de habilidosa, siempre pensó que sería alguien femenina y refinada debido a su procedencia, puede decir que ha aprendido más cosas sobre ella durante todo ese tiempo.

\- Creo que quedan pocas parejas. – Avisó la pelivino. – Debemos seguir, ese peluche debe ser mío.

\- Si… - En ese momento vio a espaldas de Honjou una pareja aparecer y que le apuntó, eso lo hizo reaccionar. - ¡Cuidado senpai!

\- ¡¿Eh!? – Kiribe de repente sujetó a Honjou para abrazarla y apartarla, entonces disparó sobre su hombro hacia la pareja la cual recibió los disparos, siendo eliminada.

\- Eso estuvo cerca… - Expresó, Honjou se quedó quieta mientras seguía siendo abrazada por el pelimorado, un rubor rojo se mostró en sus mejillas.

\- Azakusa-kun… ya puedes soltarme…

\- ¿Eh? – Se dio cuenta que la tenía muy cerca. - ¡Wuaah! Lo siento. – La soltó de repente.

\- … No es nada… - Honjou se veía algo avergonzada y es que fue tan repentino que no sabía cómo reaccionar. – Sin embargo, fuiste muy valiente ese momento al salvarme.

\- Solo actué por reflejo… jejeje… - Se rascó la nuca. – De cualquier modo hay que seguir, creo que estamos por ganar.

\- Si, continuemos. – Dicho eso, siguieron avanzando y como se dijo, eliminaron a la última pareja, ganando ellos, de tal modo Honjou escogió el peluche de elefante el cual estaba cargando con un abrazo.

\- Me encanta~ y se siente tan suave.

\- Me alegro por ti. – Expresó Kiribe. El sol se estaba poniendo cuando salieron de la plaza. – Parece que ya es tarde.

\- Si, supongo que aquí se termina nuestra cita. – Expresó ella, Kiribe bajó la mirada estando un poco triste, quería que durara un poco más. – Me divertí mucho.

\- Yo igual, fue muy divertido el juego.

\- Si… nos estaremos viendo mañana en la escuela entonces.

\- Si… - Kiribe realmente no quería dejarla ir, siente que pudo aprender muchas cosas sobre Honjou en ese día, ella era más que una senpai seductora, vio tantos lados sobre ella y realmente quería aprender más.

\- Por cierto, quiero darte algo más. – La inglesa se acercó en ese momento y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Kiribe, esto lo sorprendió tanto que su rostro se puso como un tomate. – Eso fue por agradecimiento al haberme protegido en el juego.

\- … Honjou-senpai…

\- Realmente disfruté mucho de nuestra cita, espero que en el futuro podamos seguir divirtiéndonos de esta forma. – Mostró una sonrisa suave y a la luz del ocaso, realmente se veía hermosa, en ese momento se dio la vuelta para irse no sin antes voltear a ver a Kiribe una vez más. – Bye~ Azakusa-kun.

La inglesa empezó a irse, Kiribe se quedó quieto ahí por unos segundos más hasta que la figura de Honjou desapareció, seguía tocándose la zona donde fue besado, en ese momento una gran sonrisa empezó a adornar su rostro.

\- ¡Yuuuujuuuuuu! – Dio un gran salto en ese momento, estaba tan feliz que no podía demostrarlo de otra forma, de ese modo empezó a irse a saltos hacia su casa. Esa cita es algo que nunca olvidará y esperaba que en el futuro pudieran tener muchas más, ese era solo el primer paso para Kiribe en su acercamiento hacia Honjou.

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Ya Tsubasa hará algo y tengo pensado como es que se va a dar, claro que todo terminará sucediendo más adelante, manejar el asunto con Fudo es algo complicado.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Si que lo fue y de tal modo que ella haya actuado de esa forma es que es grave el asunto pero se solucionará, algo a tomar su tiempo.**

**Bueno, aquí terminamos el cap, hice un estimado de cuanto de historia le queda al fic y le calculo que quizás llegue a superar los 100 caps, la verdad no sé si lo haré así pero tengo pensado justamente abarcar el segundo año de los de primero y agregar más personajes, todas terminarán teniendo pareja al final jajaja, claro que igual depende, así que habrá historia para rato y esto no terminará con el torneo de invierno, tengo más cosas en mente ;D por mientras Kiribe tuvo una cita exitosa con Honjou, Kakeru estará ayudando a Nozaki a mejorar sus lanzamientos con la ayuda de las matemáticas y tengo algo planeado para este desarrollo pero se verá más adelante.**

**El próximo cap veremos otras cosas, no crean que me he olvidado de las demás posibles parejas y ya iré con ello, tengo dos en mente para la próxima semana, eso ya lo verán, por el momentos nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	39. Un día normal de entrenamiento

Con mucho tiempo por delante y las preparaciones del siguiente torneo, había mucho por lo cual practicar y eso costaba tiempo, algunas estaban enfocadas en ello, otras se lo llevaban a la ligera, Shinonome Ryo es una de las que prefiere estar lo mejor preparada posible para cuando llegue el momento del torneo, por esa misma razón era siempre de las primeras en llegar a la sala y esperar para poder practicar, ese día igual hizo lo mismo y llegó, esperando al resto para comenzar los entrenamientos.

\- Parece que he llegado algo temprano y… ¿Ryo-chan? – Quien apareció unos segundos después era Takuto.

\- Que no me llames por mi nombre. – Expresó la peliverde oscuro. – No pensé que pudieras llegar temprano.

\- Taiga es el encargado de limpiar el salón el día de hoy, creo que ya debes saberlo. – Fue entonces que Shinonome recordó eso de la asignación.

\- Es cierto… entonces esperaremos.

\- Por supuesto. – Exclamó él con una sonrisa antes de sentarse a un lado de ella, se alejó un poco. - ¿Por qué te alejas?

\- Solo pongo distancia, no me gusta si se acercan demasiado.

\- No creo que debas estar demasiado a la defensiva, ya considero que eres bastante prudente actualmente como para actuar un poco más ruda.

\- Solo estoy siendo seria al respecto, puede que falten meses para el siguiente torneo pero en esta ocasión deseo que avancemos más lejos.

\- De eso no hay que preocuparse, nuestros entrenamientos seguirán tan perfectos que seguro podrán conseguirlo. – El peligris mostró confianza, Shinonome enarcó una ceja.

\- Quisiera preguntar algo… - Takuto miró a la peliverde con algo de interrogantes.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- He podido ver que eres bastante bueno, tienes la habilidad, sin embargo, no considero que vayas totalmente en serio, como decirlo… eres bastante relajado y eso me confunde, creo que deberías entrenar más en serio.

\- Tengo mis razones para ello. – Expresó Takuto. – Déjame confesarte algo solo a ti. – Soltó un guiño. – Cuando me mudé a Tokio, también era como tú, busqué ser lo más serio posible en el béisbol y es que el nivel de los equipos en la capital es alto, pero cuanto más me esforcé ahí, más me di cuenta que realmente no estaba disfrutando de jugar, genera mucho estrés la gran competencia que se forma, por eso fue que decidí tomar las cosas con calma, disfrutar y volver a divertirme como antes, cuando estaba con Taiga.

\- ¿El nivel en Tokio es realmente alto? – Ahora ella empezó a sentir curiosidad, Takuto soltó una pequeña risa.

\- No por nada es la cuna de grandes equipos y donde se lleva a cabo la serie mundial, con trabajo y solo aceptan a diez de cien preseleccionados y no hay garantía de que puedas entrar al primer equipo y solo quedarte de reserva, por eso me agrada más estar aquí, es más divertido y me hace sentir cómodo.

\- No lo entiendo realmente… - Expresó ella por debajo, Takuto se sentó a su lado, pasando su mano sobre el hombro de Shinonome, eso la sorprendió. - ¡¿Q-Que estás haciendo!?

\- Creo que tú eres la que piensa demasiado, deberías relajarte un poco, quizás si algún día salimos juntos. – Sugirió, las mejillas de Shinonome se pusieron rojas, alejándose de él.

\- N-No vuelvas a hacer eso… y no necesito relajarme realmente, quiero seguir entrenando, el torneo de invierno puede llegar pronto.

\- Si, como digas… realmente eres alguien complicada… - Soltó un suspiro, Shinonome aún sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, Takuto era demasiado aventado al acercarse sin ninguna pena hacia ella, eso era algo que ella no podía manejar.

Ya entonces el resto llegó y con ello igual los gemelos los cuales iban junto a Iwaki y Aoi, los cuatro realmente se han vuelto muy unidos últimamente y es algo que no pasó desapercibido por el resto.

\- Ya tenemos el traje de la mascota listo. – Anunció Kakehashi, en ese momento trajo la caja el cual lo contenía y lo abrieron, las chicas lo vieron con emoción.

\- Es bonito. – Expresó Ukita por debajo, otras chicas igual lo observaban de ser bastante lindo, los gemelos sonrieron al verlo.

\- Tenma, parece que pronto estaremos listos para debutar ¿no lo crees?

\- Así es Aoba, supongo que deberíamos hacer el esfuerzo y probarlo.

\- Seguro podrán moverse bien, hemos observado sus entrenamientos y no habrá problemas. – Expresó Asada.

\- Gracias Aoi-senpai. – Expresó Tenma con una sonrisa, la pelimorada se sonrojó levemente.

\- Muy bien todos, es hora de ir al campo, hay que entrenar y luego verán el traje. – Anunció Taiga, todos empezaron a ir, la sorpresa era que igual ahí estaba Kakeru el cual hablaba con Nozaki, eso no pasó desapercibido para Kurashiki la cual habló con su amiga.

\- Nozaki-san, ese chico con el que hablabas…

\- Ah, dijo que me ayudará a mejorar mis lanzamientos, Kirishima-kun habló sobre encontrar una forma en la cual pueda lanzar más rápido y de ese modo los dos estaremos trabajando juntos.

\- Ya veo… me sorprende que estés hablando con él de forma amigable.

\- Si, realmente estoy emocionada por poder mejorar, así que quiero ponerlo de todo en esto.

\- Ya veo… suerte. – Sonrió la pelirroja, Nozaki se fue y ella le siguió, pensó que quizás entre ambos podría haber algo más puesto que la rubia si se ve feliz de trabajar con él.

Llegaron al campo y empezaron los entrenamientos, mientras Taiga y Takuto organizaban lo que se haría ese día, los gemelos empezaron a probarse el traje, primero se lo puso Tenma para ver si era la talla correcta.

\- ¿Cómo se siente? – Preguntó la profesora.

\- Está cómodo. – Expresó el gemelo adentro de la botarga. – Y la cabeza igual está bien sujeta, no deberá caerse cuando haga las acrobacias.

\- Haz la prueba Tenma, hay que ver que tan resiste. – Expresó Aoba, su gemelo asintió y entonces empezó a moverse, aunque fuera un traje algo grande, no era pesado y no le presentaba dificultades para moverse, incluso realizó un salto en el cual estiró las piernas y pudo hacerlo sin problemas.

\- Es bastante elástico.

\- Le pedí a mi amiga que lo hiciera lo más elástico posible, pensé que harían movimientos que requerirían bastante estiramiento. – Respondió Kakehashi, Tenma siguió moviéndose y esta vez realizó una vuelta de carro, pudo ver como el bate y la pelota que llevaban el traje podían quitarse y usarse, por lo cual lo tomó y realizó una vuelta en el aire antes de arrojar la pelota y batearla.

\- ¡Que genial! – Expresó Kanako al verlo, las demás chicas igual se sorprendieron.

\- Esto es asombroso. – Expresó Tenma, ya quitándose la cabeza del traje. – Es perfecto y no afecta en nada a la rutina.

\- Me alegra que les encante. – Expresó Kakehashi.

\- Lo haces muy bien Tenma-kun. – Comentó Asada, el gemelo sonrió.

\- Podré esforzarme bastante para animarlos, lo haré en especial para ti Aoi-senpai.

\- Tenma-kun… - La pelimorada bajó el rostro, estaba avergonzada.

\- Ey Tenma, yo igual quiero probarlo, es mi turno. – Expresó Aoba.

\- Es momento de ver si puedes manejarlo ahora. – Comentó Iwaki, ahora Aoba se probó el traje e intentó hacer algunos movimientos, Tenma le proporcionó apoyo como plataforma para ver si podía pararse sobre las manos de su gemelo y tener equilibrio.

\- Es perfecto, tenías razón Tenma, puedo moverme bien.

\- Te lo dije Aoba. – Sonrió el gemelo, ya entonces aterrizó en el suelo luego de habérselo probado.

\- Creo que deberíamos idear una rutina, ya que los dos trabajamos mejor juntos, uno lleva el traje y el otro será apoyo.

\- Me parece bien, quizás debamos hacer un uniforme masculino de animador para el otro.

\- Me alegra verlos tan inspirados, no puedo esperar a ver sus rutinas en nuestro próximo partido. – Expresó la animadora, ambos gemelos sonrieron.

\- Nos esforzaremos al máximo para animar al público y a ustedes.

\- Ese es nuestro trabajo, espero que nos estén observando, es gracias a ambas que nosotros podemos estar aquí. – Comentó Aoba, tanto Iwaki como Asada se sintieron avergonzadas con esas palabras.

\- Que dices Aoba, ustedes se lo ganaron, ahora solo esfuércense lo suficiente para no decepcionarnos. – Comentó Iwaki, ambos gemelos asintieron, las dos chicas realmente estaban felices con ello pero igual había algo en sus corazones que, al verlos, hacía que latieran fuertemente, fueron cautivadas y no solo por sus rutinas, sino por algo más.

* * *

Kakeru estaba preparando todo para dar inicio a la simulación y medir la potencia de disparo de Nozaki, llevó su laptop al campo y en ese momento abrió un programa de captura y simulación en 3D para poder medir perfectamente las curvaturas.

\- Tu. – Escuchó a Taiga a sus espaldas. - ¿Alguna razón por la cual estés aquí?

\- Ah, esto… estoy haciendo el favor a Nozaki-san para ayudarla a mejorar sus lanzamientos, ella me pidió ayuda y entonces veremos con ayuda de las matemáticas si podemos encontrar el mejor lanzamiento y ángulo para ella.

\- Bueno… realmente no entiendo todo eso, pero si será de ayuda, puedes continuar, ella es una de nuestras pitchers y realmente quiero que mejore.

\- Me haré cargo, no hay problema. – Dicho eso, el rubio siguió concentrado en teclear todo lo necesario, igual llevó una cámara para capturar por medio de imágenes los lanzamientos de la rubia, Nozaki ya estaba en el montículo. - ¡Nozaki-san, puedes empezar en cualquier momento!

\- Entendido Kirishima-kun ¡Waka-san, ahí voy! – Expresó a la pelinegra que estaba de cátcher, en ese momento la rubia lanzó una rápida hacia Waka y todo fue capturado por la cámara, eso se reflejó en la laptop a lo cual Kakeru observó los datos.

\- Velocidad de diez kilómetros por hora… curvatura de cinco grados… se desvió dos centímetros a la mitad…

\- ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó Nozaki.

\- No estuvo mal, los datos expresan lo normal, por ahora si hacemos una simulación… - En ese momento hizo rebobinar la grabación y modificó los aspectos para darle una curvatura mayor. - ¿Puedes intentar esto?

\- Veamos… quizás deba girar mi muñeca un poco más a la izquierda ¿podría servir?

\- Hay que probarlo. – Respondió Kakeru. Nozaki volvió al montículo mientras Kakeru solapaba la grabación con la captura actual, de ese modo la rubia lanzó y si se vio más como una curva con mayor velocidad, el rubio quedó asombrado.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Perfecto, es una mejora. – Sonrió el rubio.

\- Me alegra, realmente eres de ayuda Kirishima-kun. – Respondió Nozaki con una sonrisa, Kakeru se avergonzó un poco.

\- N-No es nada… deberíamos probar más variaciones hasta encontrar la que más se te haga cómoda.

\- Si. – De ese modo continuaron probando más modificaciones para encontrar su lanzamiento predilecto, Kakeru realmente disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con Nozaki y esperaba que pudiera continuar así.

Ukita estaba un poco cansada luego de algo de entrenamiento a lo que fue para tomar algo de agua, cuando llegó a la banca para sentarse y agarrar una botella, vio una figura que estaba ahí, la reconoció, siendo Howard, la pequeña castaña se sorprendió un poco, no sabía la razón por la cual estaba ahí, quizás debía ir a preguntarle, aunque tenía algo de pena, del mismo modo debía armarse de valor para hacerlo. Ya entonces subió la colina para ir a donde estaba él el cual seguía observando.

E-Esto… Thompson-san…

\- ¿Uh? – El rubio volteó a ver hasta bajar la mirada, encontrando a la castaña. – Oh, esto… Miss Ukita ¿no? – Ella asintió.

\- … ¿Tienes algo que hacer aquí?

\- Estaba buscando a Kakeru, prometió prestarme su libreta para copiar apuntes.

\- … Está ocupado con Nozaki-san, aunque podría decirle que venga.

\- No importa, prefiero dejarlo solo. – Respondió él con una sonrisa, vio como Kakeru estaba feliz hablando con Nozaki – Miss Ukita ¿alguna vez ha estado enamorada?

\- ¡¿Eh!? – Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. – B-Bueno, yo… no sé realmente, pero creo que no…

\- Es un sentimiento maravilloso, si bien yo adoro a todas las ladies del mundo, el hecho de encontrar a una más allá que sobrepase a todas te hace sentir vivo, creo que Kakeru siente eso ahora mismo.

\- ¿Eh? – Ukita no se había dado cuenta, pero al observar como hablaba con Nozaki, la emoción en su rostro y todo, pudo observarlo. – Entonces él… a Nozaki-san…

\- No digas más. – La calló con un dedo sobre sus labios, ella se puso roja como un tomate en ese momento. – No es bueno interponerse en los romances de otras personas, es mejor dejar que se desarrollen de forma natural, meter presión solo puede empeorar algunas cosas.

\- … Está bien…

\- Me alegra que entienda miss Ukita, supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, nos vemos. – Se despidió para irse, la castaña quiso detenerlo para decirle algo pero no pudo, se lo mantuvo para sí misma mientras lo veía irse.

\- … (Puede que sí esté enamorada…)

* * *

El entrenamiento terminó, ya era momento para irse, Tsubasa tomó el equipo y hablaba con las demás cuando vio una figura no muy lejos, al principio no la reconoció pero pudo ver que se trataba de Fudo.

\- ¿Tsubasa-chan? – Tomoe le habló, la castaña reaccionó en ese momento.

\- Esto… voy a adelantarme Tomocchi, nos vemos en la entrada. – No dijo nada más antes de irse, dejando confundida a su amiga. La castaña subió la colina esperando ver si era realmente él, ya entonces que vio que se estaba alejando, corrió tras él. - ¡Saionji-san!

El pelinegro se detuvo en ese momento al escuchar la voz de Tsubasa, a pesar de todo se quedó de espaldas mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, pasó un tiempo sin verlo después de aquella pelea que tuvieron.

\- … Arihara…

\- … Si estás aquí… ¿tienes algo que decir?

\- … Lo siento… - Se disculpó en ese momento, la castaña se vio algo confundida. - … Por lo de hace unos días, yo… no debí decir esas cosas, así que perdóname…

\- Saionji-san… - Tsubasa bajó la mirada. – Yo debería disculparme, quizás me pasé un poco… no debí haberte dado esa bofetada.

\- No… realmente me la merecía… - Respondió él. – Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y estuve observando un poco como se esforzaban… sigo sin perdonar el hecho de que mi padre haya muerto por seguir lo que amaba… pero también sé que no debería poner toda la culpa en ello.

\- … ¿Estás dispuesto a intentar avanzar? – Preguntó ella.

\- Ni yo tengo idea… las cosas son tan confusas ahora. – Respondió con sinceridad, volteó a ver a Tsubasa, realmente tenía un rostro arrepentido. – He estado tanto tiempo encerrado en esto que no tengo idea de cómo avanzar… si realmente debo continuar o seguir como siempre…

\- Saionji-san… - Tsubasa se acercó hacia él y de forma sorpresiva le dio un abrazo, Fudo se quedó inmóvil. – Yo… no puedo hacer nada más, quizás fui muy entrometida pero realmente me preocupas, si le das una oportunidad… quizás vuelvas a sentir el amor que una vez perdiste, entender por qué tu padre quiso seguir a pesar de todo.

\- … Quizás tengas razón, pero tengo miedo, a veces pienso que es demasiado tarde para empezar otra vez, no sé si pueda hacerlo nuevamente.

\- Todo saldrá bien. – la castaña sonrió. – Seguro podrás aceptarlo, así como el resto, necesitamos bastante a alguien como tú en nuestro equipo y, si lo observas de cerca, quizás pueda volver a gustarte.

\- … Puede ser… - Fudo bajó la mirada. - … Le daré un intento.

\- ¿En serio? – En ese momento Tsubasa se puso alegre. - ¿Serás nuestro tercer entrenador?

\- Lo intentaré… aunque no prometo nada al respecto, hay muchas cosas que quizás haya olvidado y también esté algo oxidado.

\- No importa, si puedes ayudar con algo, estaré feliz por ello. – Sonrió ella, Fudo no podía creer lo bastante positiva que era Tsubasa, eso le llamó la atención, pasando su mano por el cabello de ella. - ¿Eh?

\- Eres bastante extraña. – Respondió, ahora estaba muy cerca de ella.

\- S-Saoinji-san… - Tsubasa podía sentir como sus mejillas se fueron poniendo rojas, ahora que observaba a Fudo, era bastante guapo y su corazón estaba latiendo, él sonrió suavemente antes de dejarla y darse la vuelta.

\- Déjame prepararme mentalmente para esto… cuando llegue el momento, me verás ahí para ayudar ¿entendido?

\- Si… - Tsubasa seguía en ese trance, ya entonces Fudo empezó a irse en ese momento, Tsubasa se quedó ahí quieta, no podía quitarse la visión del pelinegro de la cabeza, se llevó la mano al pecho. – (Esta sensación… acaso nuevamente podré…)

Ella creyó que después de lo de Taiga, jamás iba a tener otra oportunidad pero ahora estaba surgiendo y en esta ocasión podría hacerse realidad, esta vez podría llegarle el amor…

Tomoe regresó a la escuela en ese momento, ya entonces que iba por un pasillo, escuchó unas voces.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó, ya entonces que se puso en una esquina, vio a Kojou, él estaba ahí pero no se encontraba solo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a pagar?

\- … Si… - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de sacar su cartera y darle 1000 yenes a un chico más alto y fuerte que él, este sonrió.

\- Gracias como siempre Minamoto, realmente eres nuestro salvador, y por eso no seré tan duro. – En ese momento el chico le dio un golpe en el estómago a Kojou, lo hizo doblarse, Tomoe solo pudo ver con asombro eso, cubriendo su boca para hacer ruido. – Un placer hacer negocios contigo otra vez. – En ese momento se fue, Kojou cayó al suelo por el dolor, Tomoe no podía seguir viendo.

\- Minamoto-kun. – Ella salió en ese momento, el peliverde se sorprendió al verla.

\- Kawakita-san…

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? ¿Por qué ese chico te golpeó? Y por qué le pagaste. – Hizo demasiadas preguntas, realmente estaba preocupada.

\- N-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. – Hizo esfuerzo para levantarse. – Solamente le debía algo pero todo está bien, nunca más pasará.

\- Minamoto-kun… deberías hablar con un profesor sobre esto.

\- No es necesario, realmente lo juro. – Él sonrió, la pelinegra seguía sin pensarlo pero tenía que confiar en él.

\- Bien, la próxima vez, si ocurre algo, avísame.

\- Está bien, lo haré. – Dijo eso, Tomoe se despidió y él la vio irse, fue entonces que desvió la mirada, mostraba dolor en su rostro. – (Lo siento Kawakita-san, pero no puedo involucrarte en esto… después de todo lo hago para protegerte…)

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Ya justamente era algo que tenía que hacer por su lado y si que con Kiribe y Honjou disfrutaron, al igual que Kakeru salió ganando en algo y pueden seguir progresando.**

**El Redentor 777: Ya con lo que suceda con Nozaki y Kakeru es algo que trabajaré, al menos haré que progrese poco a poco para verse natural.**

**Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas en este cap y seguro algunas buenas, otras malas, algunas preguntas por responder, todo eso se estará viendo en los próximos caps, para el siguiente ya pensaré que veremos pero igual siempre tendremos a las parejas, quizás vaya con alguna otra, claro, sin dejar de lado lo de Kojou que se estará viendo, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	40. Para protegerte

Muchos sucesos han ocurrido en los últimos días, Kawakita Tomoe ha estado pensando en algo últimamente, desde que presenció lo sucedido con Kojou, no ha dejado de pensar en las posibilidades por la cual se ha dado algo así, no cree que esté siendo intimidado, no es que se meta con nadie o algo por el estilo, en realidad es bastante tranquilo y ella puede certificarlo debido a lo que observa en las clases o cuando hace su labor de representante, difícilmente alguien tendría una maldición contra él.

\- … (¿Por qué pasaría eso?)

\- ¿Tomocchi?

\- ¡¿E-Eh!? – De repente fue despertada de su letargo por Tsubasa, estaban en el comedor junto a Nozaki y Ukita, las tres la vieron raro por su reacción.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó la rubia, notando que estuvo fuera de sí, soltó una pequeña risa.

\- No es nada… simplemente estaba pensando en algo.

\- Vamos Tomocchi, no te duermas, el día de hoy tendremos más practicas después de todo. – Expresó su amiga con una sonrisa. – Por cierto, puede que una sorpresa se dé durante estos días.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Nozaki, Tsubasa sabía algo y se notaba por su sonrisa pero no diría nada.

\- Es un secreto~

\- Si Arihara-san dice que es bueno, debemos esperar. – Expresó Ukita.

\- Les juro que se sorprenderán. – Mientras las tres hablaban, Tomoe escuchaba pero Kojou seguía en sus pensamientos, solo deseaba que no fuera nada malo.

En otro lado, justamente se encontraba él caminando por los pasillos llevando hojas para la sala de profesores cuando vio a dos chicos más, estos no tenían buenas pintas y parecían señalarle algo a él, sabía lo que se trataba.

\- Apúrate, tenemos asuntos que tratar. – Habló uno de ellos, el peliverde soltó un suspiro mientras les señalaba que solo entregaría eso e iría con ellos. Una vez se encargó de su tarea, los siguió, estos fueron justo a los terrenos traseros del instituto, ahí se encontraban otros tres chicos más y en medio había uno de cabello rubio medio largo atado con una coleta.

\- Es bueno verte aquí Minamoto. – Habló este.

\- Isao ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Expresó él con seriedad, el rubio mantuvo su sonrisa.

\- No tienes por qué estar tan a la defensiva, solo quiero hablar un rato contigo, como amigos que somos.

\- No somos amigos, simplemente me llamas para pedirme dinero.

\- No sabía que pensaras de esa forma sobre nuestra amistad, eso me lastima ¿sabías?

\- No hables de esa forma de nuestro líder. – Uno de los chicos amenazó a Kojou, Isao lo calmó.

\- No te apresures, no es necesario asustar a nuestro amigo aquí… muy bien Minamoto, ya sabes que ayer fue el día de paga y uno de los míos fue a buscar el dinero, pero como que hay un problema…

\- ¿Cuál?

\- No me pagaste el monto exacto. – Expresó el rubio.

\- Es todo lo que tengo, prometo pagar el resto después.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Ya sabes lo que pasará si no lo haces.

\- Lo juro, solo dame el día de hoy y mañana lo pago. – Se tuvo que arrodillar ante él, causando la risa de los demás hasta que Isao los calló.

\- … Muy bien, solo por nuestra amistad, cumple y entonces no le haré nada a esa chica que te interesa… Kawakita Tomoe ¿no? La de cabello corto y tetas grandes.

\- No hables así de ella. – Kojou miró de mala gana a Isao, eso hizo que los demás chicos se pusieran alerta, Isao levantó la mano para que se calmen.

\- Muy bien Minamoto, cumple y no haré nada, todos felices al final. – Dicho eso, le permitió irse, Kojou solo pudo chasquear la lengua, se sentía completamente inútil, incapaz de hacer nada para evitarlo y todo debido a ese suceso que ocurrió por ahí cercano a la ceremonia de entrada.

**"Flashback"**

En realidad Kojou no es un total extraño para Tomoe, ella podría no haberse dado cuenta pero la realidad es que estudiaron juntos la primaria, aunque solo fue durante un par de meses, estando en el mismo salón, Kojou era algo solitario en realidad y de pequeño tenía una imagen distinta a la actual, su flequillo cubría la totalidad de sus ojos y se sentaba bajo un árbol, alejado del resto de niños que jugaban ya sea futbol u otra cosa, no era bueno hablando con otros.

\- ¿Hay alguien aquí? – Escuchó la voz de una niña, volteó a ver cuándo encontró a ella, de cabello negro corto y una mirada curiosa al verlo. – Esto… creo que estamos en el mismo salón ¿no?

\- … - Kojou no dijo nada, era muy tímido para hablar con ella, no pareció importarle en ese momento.

\- ¿No te molesta si me siento aquí?

\- … - Solo pudo negar con la cabeza, la niña se sentó a un lado, disfrutando de la sombra del árbol.

\- Se está fresco aquí… ya veo porque estás en este sitio. – Expresó ella con una pequeña risa. - ¿No tienes amigos? – Él solo negó con la cabeza. – Ya veo… si no tienes nadie con quien jugar ¿jugarías conmigo? – Ante esa pregunta Kojou miró fijamente a la chica la cual sonreía, no creyó que alguien quisiera jugar con él. - ¿Qué dices? Mi mejor amiga está enferma y no pudo venir, así que los dos estamos igual de solos.

\- … ¿Quién eres? – Finalmente preguntó, la pelinegra se mostró sorprendida para luego sonreír.

\- Soy Kawakita Tomoe, estamos en la misma clase.

\- … Minamoto Kojou… - Eso marcó la primera vez que se conocieron, de tal modo, durante todos los recreos, los dos se encontraban en el mismo sitio, hablaban de cosas, jugaban en esa zona y demás, Kojou pudo sentir la alegría de lo que era tener un amigo en Tomoe y sentía que podía confiar en ella, era tan amable con alguien como él.

\- ¿Por qué no hablas con los demás chicos? – Preguntó ella en una ocasión, Kojou bajó la mirada.

\- B-Bueno, yo… tengo problemas… mis padres dicen que es algo del corazón que me impide hablar con otros… he ido con doctores pero no pueden hacer nada… dijeron que me llevarían con alguien llamado psicólogo…

\- Ya veo… espero que puedas recuperarte, de ese modo seguro podrás divertirte con otros.

\- … Si… - Kojou sonrió levemente. – Aunque para mí ya eres una amiga…

\- … Gracias. – Sonrió ella. Para Kojou sí que fueron momentos felices hasta que ocurrió algo, tenía que tener un mejor tratamiento psicológico y por ello tenían que mudarse a Tokio donde sería supervisado para ello, eso significaba que dejaría la escuela, la noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría, sobre todo cuando ya estaba siendo amigo de Tomoe, cuando se anunció a su salón, le dieron la clásica despedida aunque realmente no se esforzaron en conocerlo, ya saliendo, Tomoe corrió hacia él.

\- ¿Cómo que te irás? – Preguntó ella, Kojou bajó la mirada.

\- Lo siento Kawakita-san… mis papás dicen que es por mi bien.

\- Pero si apenas estaban siendo amigos, no quiero que te vayas. – Expresó ella sujetando la playera del chico, ella estaba sollozando. – No quiero…

\- … No te preocupes Kawakita-san, si todo sale bien, me dijeron que, si me recupero, podré volver, entonces volveremos a ser amigos.

\- … ¿Lo prometes?

\- Claro. – Extendió su dedo meñique. – Es una promesa…

Tomoe seguía llorando pero se limpió las lágrimas, extendió igual su meñique y los entrelazaron, formando esa promesa entre ambos.

\- No te olvidaré, lo juro. – Declaró ella, Kojou sonrió.

\- Yo tampoco, me esforzaré para volver y estar juntos otra vez…

\- Si… te estaré esperando… - Esa fue la última vez que los dos se vieron. Su familia se mudó a Tokio para que empezara a recibir tratamiento en una institución psicológica, tuvieron que pasar años, no descuidó sus estudios y de tal modo empezó a recuperarse, ya que estuvo totalmente recuperado, se quedaron en la capital un tiempo más hasta que Kojou declaró que quería volver a su pueblo natal para estudiar la preparatoria ahí, de ese modo se mudaron nuevamente para volver y Kojou aplicó para Satogahama que era la única preparatoria cercana. Justamente al entrar a la ceremonia de entrada, vio varias alumnas y algunos chicos, supo que recién se había hecho mixta.

\- Extrañé un poco este lugar… - Expresó por debajo, ya que iba entrando, chocó sin querer con alguien. – Esto, lo siento…

\- No, yo tengo la culpa… - En ese momento sus pupilas se dilataron, ella reconocía ese cabello corto y los ojos, era ella. – Debería ver mejor mi camino.

\- Si… ¿igual entraste aquí?

\- Si, parece que los dos somos nuevos entonces. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa. – Me llamo Kawakita Tomoe ¿y tú?

\- … Minamoto Kojou.

\- Ya veo… es un gusto. – Expresó ella, Kojou se vio sorprendido, no parecía recordarle para nada y luego pensó que era normal, solo se conocieron dos meses en la primaria, debe ser un recuerdo muy lejano. – Quizás acabemos en el mismo salón, quien sabe.

\- Ya veremos, por ahora hay que ir a la ceremonia.

\- Es cierto, nos vemos ahí. – Ella se despidió en ese momento, si era normal que no se acordara, además él cambió bastante su imagen a raíz de su recuperación, ya no era el mismo chico tímido de pequeño, pensó que quizás no se acordaría pero ahora tendría un nuevo comienzo con ella, podrían ser mejores amigos que antes, esa era su meta.

Justamente al pasar por los pasillos, escuchó unas voces en ese momento, era un grupo de maleantes que igual entró y estaban viendo a las chicas.

\- Hay chicas demasiado hermosas aquí ¿no lo crees?

\- Si, mira nomás, tenemos suerte de haber apuntado a esta escuela donde hay más chicas.

\- Cálmense todos. – En aquel momento Isao calmó a sus muchachos. – No hay necesidad de apurarnos, tendremos nuestro tiempo cuando llegue, aunque igual parece que esa chica de cabello negro corto y tetas grandes me llamó la atención. – Al escuchar eso, Kojou desvió la mirada, se paró frente a ellos. - ¿Qué quieres?

\- … ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa chica? – Preguntó, Isao enarcó la ceja en ese momento.

\- ¿No es obvio? Solo vinimos a esta escuela por chicas, si así lo deseo puedo poseer a quien quiera, parece que esa chica es hermosa ¿no? Fácilmente podría hacerla mía si quiero.

\- No le hagas nada. – Declaró, eso hizo que sus compañeros lo miraran de forma amenazante.

\- ¡Quien te crees que eres para amenazar a Isao de esa forma, tu, hijo de puta!

\- Calma. – Isao lo calmó. – Creo entender un poco… así que te gusta esa chica ¿no?

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Creo que podemos arreglar esto fácilmente. – El rubio sonrió. – Seamos amigos, y con amigos me refiero a que me estés dando dinero frecuentemente, considéralo un pequeño saldo por el hecho de no acercarme a ella, de ese modo podrás tener vía libre y yo tendré dinero, no es un mal trato sin lo piensas.

\- Solo me estás amenazando, fácilmente podría hablar con un profesor y… - No pudo continuar cuando el rubio lo golpeó de repente en el abdomen, sacándole el aire.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso? Solo déjame darte una advertencia… - Sujetó a Kojou del cuello de su camisa. – No intentes decir nada, no hables con nadie, con profesores, tus padres o quien sea si no deseas acabar de una forma peor que esta, simplemente se obediente y nadie saldrá herido ¿entendido? –Kojou se quedó callado, estaba molesto pero entendía que poco podía hacer contra alguien más fuerte que él, bajó la mirada.

\- Entendido… - Expresó por debajo, Isao sonrió en ese momento.

\- Que fácil ¿no? Espero que a partir de ahora seamos buenos amigos…

\- Minamoto Kojou…

\- Bien Minamoto, cuento contigo para que nos estés dando dinero si quieres que la deje en paz… - No pudo hacer nada y se fue, no lo haría por él sino por Tomoe, por desear protegerla de un idiota como Isao tenía que arrastrarse ante él, todo lo que importaba es que pudiera estar a salvo.

**"Fin del Flashback"**

Kojou soltó un suspiro cuando avanzó por los pasillos, en ese momento vio justamente a Tomoe pasar junto a sus amigas, en el momento que la pelinegra lo vio, se excusó de ellas para acercarse a él.

\- Minamoto-kun, quería verte. – Expresó ella, el peliverde se vio un poco sorprendido pero entonces sonrió.

\- ¿Sucede algo Kawakita-san? Estoy llegando de entregar hojas a la sala de maestros.

\- No es nada realmente… solo quiero que sepas que, si estás teniendo algún problema, puedes contarme, no somos amigos totalmente pero puedes confiar en mí como compañeros de clase que somos ¿entendido? – Kojou se quedó sorprendido por esas palabras, eso le hizo pensar que Tomoe no cambió para nada, seguía siendo bastante amable como cuando le habló de pequeños, sonrió.

\- Está bien, te diré todo. – Respondió, la pelinegra pudo sentirse aliviada al saber eso.

\- Me alegra… nos estaremos viendo entonces.

\- Claro, nos vemos. – Se despidió con la mano, ya conforme la veía alejarse, se fue borrando su sonrisa. – (Realmente lo juro… lo protegeré de un cretino como Isao… porque Kawakita-san… eres realmente importante para mí…)

* * *

Sala del consejo estudiantil, las cosas seguían con normalidad para el trabajo de estos, Shiho se encargaba de los asuntos de mayor importancia, Tsukumo estaba por su lado igual y Carlos apoyaba en todo lo posible.

\- Parece que se vienen ajustes importantes para los clubes deportivos. – Expresó la presidenta. – Kana, secretario Pérez.

\- ¿Si? – Expresaron los dos.

\- Ya sabemos que Kana compagina sus entrenamientos en el equipo de beisbol con el trabajo del consejo por lo que puede estar ocupada, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo secretario, encárgate de supervisar por ahora los clubes, empezando con el de béisbol, observa sus entrenamientos y ajusta como consideres que debe ser su presupuesto.

\- Entendido presidenta Shiho. – Expresó el moreno.

\- Ya que serás nuevo en esto, le pediré a Kana que te apoye, espero puedas ayudarle en lo posible.

\- Claro presidenta. – Expresó ella, en ese momento Carlos la miró de reojo mientras pensamientos pasaron por su mente.

\- (¿Estaré trabajando con ella? Es el momento perfecto para averiguarlo… Tsukumo Kana-senpai, confirmaré de una vez por todas si eres un robot o no…) – Pensó en ese momento, en cambio Tsukumo no pensaba en nada.

Se vendría un momento muy agitado para el equipo con esa supervisión y no iban a saber lo que sucedería al respecto con ello…

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Si que ya varias parejas se irán consolidando poco a poco y lo de Fudo, ya al menos ha recapacitado en algo aunque igual se tomará su tiempo al respecto de ello.**

**El Redentor 777: Lo de Kojou va más allá, como se vio en este cap siempre lo hace por otros, en este caso por Tomoe y pues ya se resolverá pronto.**

**Bueno, ya se vio lo de Kojou, si que tiene su historia con Tomoe, aunque no lo recuerde, él hará todo lo posible para protegerla y ahora ya irán a hacer una supervisión del equipo, Carlos se encargará y no perderá el tiempo en intentar desenmascarar a Tsukumo jaja, se verán cosas divertidad al respecto, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	41. Supervisando el entrenamiento

\- Y por esa razón, el secretario estará supervisando nuestro entrenamiento de hoy. – Terminó de explicar Kakehashi, todos estaban reunidos en la sala mientras presentaron a Carlos para vigilar el entrenamiento durante ese día como parte de los deberes de supervisión de clubes y equipos, ya que actualmente el equipo de béisbol femenino contaba con un gran número de miembros, se decidió que los supervisaran primero.

\- ¿No es otro plan de esa vieja bruja? – Preguntó Taiga.

\- … Eres su entrenador ¿no? Antes que nada, no llames a la presidenta Shiho de esa forma, segundo, yo solo vengo a supervisar el buen trabajo del equipo por este día, dependiendo de lo que anote, ella puede autorizar su es necesario aumentar su presupuesto y darles más apoyo.

\- Eso sería genial. – Exclamó Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

\- Solo entrenen como hacen siempre, yo estaré a un lado vigilando y anotando observaciones.

\- … Bueno… - El castaño no dijo nada más, Carlos soltó un suspiro mientras anotaba todo en una libreta pero claro que su atención estaba en otro lado, vigilaba a Tsukumo en ese momento la cual estaba hablando con Iwaki y Honjou.

\- (Pero hay algo aquí extraño…) – Pensó por dentro y es que ahí igual se presenciaba a los gemelos y a Kakeru. – (No recuerdo que hubiera más miembros de los ya anotados…)

Hicieron su camino hasta la cancha para empezar con los entrenamientos, como siempre, se dividieron en dos grupos, uno yendo con Taiga y otro con Takuto para entrenar de distintas formas, Carlos se sentó en la banca mientras empezó a observar, también vio a Kakeru preparar una mesa con una laptop mientras hablaba con Nozaki, eso llamó su atención.

\- Ese alumno ¿Qué hace aquí realmente? – Preguntó a Kakehashi.

\- Parece ha estado ayudando a Nozaki-san últimamente para mejorar sus lanzamientos, no hay problema puesto que puede ayudarla.

\- Entiendo… - Anotó eso, ya igual observó a Tenma y Aoba practicar mientras Iwaki y Asada los veían. - ¿Y ellos?

\- Serán quienes llevarán el traje de nuestra mascota, creo haber pasado el formulario a la presidenta.

\- Es cierto… - Siguió vigilando, en eso observó el entrenamiento de Tsukumo, la pelinegra estaba corriendo a través del campo mientras buscaba una pelota, lanzándose para recogerla y tirarla a base, tenía movimientos fluidos. – (Como ella puede moverse de esa forma y no parecer cansada… mis sospechas se infunden más…)

\- ¿Ves algo? – La profesora preguntó, sacando a Carlos de su letargo.

\- No es nada… - En ese momento llegó Kiribe el cual buscaba hablar con Kakeru, Honjou se acercó atrás del pelimorado para abrazarlo, lo cual lo puso tenso. – Veo que muchos chicos llegan aquí.

\- De cierta forma mucha gente se reúne en este sitio. – Expresó Kakehashi con una sonrisa, aunque luego su rostro se oscureció. – Que suerte… estas chicas están viviendo plenamente su juventud con chicos… ¡Yo igual quiero un hombre en mi vida! – Empezó a lloriquear, Carlos desvió la mirada y se levantó, debía seguir observando de cerca.

\- Azakusa-kun~ - Honjou no soltaba para nada al pelimorado en ese momento el cual estaba más rojo que un tomate debido al repentino abrazo… y porque podía sentir los pechos de la inglesa en su espalda.

\- H-Honjou-senpai, suéltame, solo quiero hablar con Kakeru.

\- Parece que tu debilidad salió a flote. – Sonrió el rubio de lentes, Kiribe lo vio con una mirada asesina.

\- Di algo más y te mato.

\- Como digas~

\- Me alegra mucho que vinieras a verme, deberíamos tener otra cita pronto. – Exclamó la pelivino, Kiribe se quedó tieso.

\- ¿Otra cita?

\- Claro, la primera fue divertida y podríamos conocernos más, y quien sabe… hacer otras cosas… - Exclamó eso último con voz seductora lo cual fue tan dulce como la miel para el pelimorado.

\- N-No juegue conmigo senpai, no creo estar listo para esas cosas y… - Le calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Supongo que así eres, si es lo que deseas, podemos ir lento, pero sabes que soy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, así que cuando te consideres listo, daremos ese paso ¿entendido? – Preguntó con una sonrisa suave, Kiribe solo pudo asentir. – Será mejor que vuelva a entrenar, nos vemos pronto. – Y se fue, Kiribe sentía como el corazón se le saltaría del pecho.

\- ¿No es eso bueno Kiribe-kun? Estás avanzando bastante con Honjou-senpai, eso es de festejar.

\- N-No digas nada más… - Tomó un respiro hondo para calmarse. – Por la forma en como ella sugirió eso, me hizo pensar que quería que hiciéramos eso… cuando apenas nos estamos empezando a conocer, quizás y es cierto lo que dicen… que ella es una chica fácil.

\- No creo que debas hablar de eso Kiribe-kun. – Le reclamó el rubio. - ¿Qué pasaría si ella lo escucha? No estaría nada feliz hablar sobre eso a sus espaldas.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensarlo, ella se me acercó, tan pronto tuvimos una cita y ahora me pide otra con un posible final feliz.

\- ¿Final feliz? – Preguntó Kakeru de forma inocente.

\- No lo entenderías… - Hizo un gesto de fumar. – A lo que voy, ella está acelerando las cosas, creo que solo me intenta seducir para luego ir con otro.

\- Ay Kiribe-kun… - Se llevó la mano a la frente. – Creo que malentiendes las cosas, pero… no diré nada más, son tus asuntos, yo tengo los míos.

\- ¡Kirishima-kun, voy a empezar! – Gritó Nozaki desde el montículo, el rubio asintió.

\- Voy a empezar, si no tienes nada más que decir, debo trabajar.

\- … Bien… - Kiribe tenía mucho que pensar, a pesar de todo eso, no sabía que pensar de Honjou, si realmente iba en serio con él o luego iría por otro, deseaba aclarar esas dudas.

Carlos siguió vigilando el resto de los entrenamientos, Taiga estaba instruyendo en ese momento a María, Kurashiki y Hiiragi en nuevas formas de lanzamiento, como las demás pitchers del equipo, necesitaban algo de apoyo, así fue que el castaño empezó a hacer gestos.

\- Ya que las tres, cuatro en caso de Nozaki que está mejorando sus lanzamientos, tienen estilos distintos, hay que trabajar con ellos. Ya vimos que Hiiragi tiene ese lanzamiento extraño que se dobla como una curva descendente y Hase tiene un lanzamiento suave pero que agarra fuerza a medio tramo, son armas que hay mantenerlas como reserva y solo cuando la situación esté mal.

\- Lo entiendo, yo igual no he dominado totalmente ese lanzamiento, necesito practicarlo más. – Exclamó la peliverde.

\- Por ahora Maiko seguirá siendo la pitcher base, solo las llamaremos cuando tengamos problemas.

\- Me parece bien. – Exclamó la de lentes. – No pensé que sería pitcher… pero me alegra aportar al equipo.

\- Todas lo hacen de un modo u otro. – Sonrió levemente el castaño. – Hiiragi ¿estás bien con Waka que atrape tus lanzamientos?

\- No he tenido problemas. – Respondió ella. – La dueña original de ese lanzamiento no tiene nadie que pueda atrapar ese tiro, al menos hasta que nos separamos, como mi versión es una más suave, no contiene toda la fuerza y es fácil de capturar.

\- A pesar de ello, deberías practicar, ella igual necesita acostumbrarse. – Comentó. – Quizás también deba decirle a Amakusa que practique contigo, ella es nuestra segunda cátcher. – Hiiragi asintió.

\- Me pondré en marcha. – Afirmó antes de irse para practicar, María le siguió un poco después.

\- Taiga-san ¿no tienes nada que decirme? – Preguntó Kurashiki.

\- Nada realmente, ya considero que eres una jugadora completa, has tenido un buen promedio de outs en nuestros últimos juegos.

\- Sabes que yo igual quiero mejorar… - Expresó con algo de molestia. – Igual hemos estado muy ocupados, cuando saldremos a otra cita.

\- Cuando podamos, no creas que he olvidado eso. – Sonrió de lado. – Ahora mismo estamos en un periodo muy importante para el equipo, el torneo de invierno podría empezar en cualquier momento y necesitamos acumular fuerza, prometo que, cuando las cosas se relajen, los dos saldremos las veces que quieras.

\- … Está bien. – ya sonrió ella. – Has estado entrenando a las nuevas y pasado tanto tiempo con ellas que puedo ponerme celosa ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué rayos? ¿Celos de quién? ¿Honjou?

\- Ella ha estado muy apegada a ti… - Entrecerró los ojos.

\- Solo tengo ojos para alguien y es la persona que tengo a mi frente. – Respondió él, Kurashiki se puso roja. – Vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos, eso lo prometo.

\- … Taiga-san… - Le dio un corto beso en los labios. – Es mejor seguir entrenando.

\- Claro. – Sonrió el castaño. – Vamos por ello. – Y los dos continuaron su camino. Carlos anotaba todo en su libreta, viendo como igual las relaciones estaban a flor de piel dentro del equipo.

\- Secretario Pérez. – Una voz lo llamó a sus espaldas, asustándolo, volteó a ver, encontrando a Tsukumo ahí. - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- P-Para nada vicepresidenta Tsukumo. – Afirmó el mexicano. – Todo lo estoy llevando de forma correcta.

\- … Entiendo, cualquier problema que tengas, avísame. – Sin decir más, se fue, Carlos si fue tomado por sorpresa, Tsukumo fue demasiado silenciosa que no notó su presencia.

\- … (Ella realmente debe ser un robot…)

* * *

Para finalizar el día, decidieron hacer un partido de practica entre ellas, divididos en dos equipos, ya estaban en el campo para empezar, Taiga, Kakehashi y Takuto en la banca, Kakeru observando de lejos y Carlos anotando lo que veía, en ese momento que Hiiragi lanzó la pelota, Tsukahara intentó batear pero no pudo, el efecto del tiro nuevamente se hizo presenta, Amakusa la atrapó.

\- Tercer strike, out. – Anunciaron, la chica del club de kendo no se mostró molesta al ser ponchada, la siguiente en pasar era Iwaki.

\- Muy bien, dame todo lo que tengas Kotoha. – Tanteó la animadora a la peliverde.

\- ¡Vamos Yoshimi-senpai, tu puedes! – Animó Aoba a la castaña fuerte lo cual hizo que se sonrojara levemente. Hiiragi lanzó una recta en ese momento, Iwaki puso toda su fuerza en batear aunque pasó de largo con un strike, no dejó que eso la desconcentrara, Hiriagi nuevamente lanzó, esta vez Iwaki se concentró y le dio a la pelota, mandándola a volar.

\- ¡Izquierda! – Informó Hiiragi, Tsukumo estaba ahí, la pelicorto empezó a correr con todo lo que tenía mientras buscaba alcanzar la pelota, extendió el guante mientras esta descendía, en ese momento saltó justo para capturarla.

\- Rayos. – Exclamó Iwaki por debajo.

\- ¡Bien hecho Tsukumo-senpai! – Expresó Nitta celebrando junto a ella, la pelinegra no expresó ninguna emoción.

\- (Esos movimientos… realmente nadie humano podría hacerlo…) – Pensó Carlos al observarlo y seguir anotando.

El juego siguió, en ese momento Tsubasa vio una figura la cual se fue acercando y reconoció, llevando una sonrisa a su rostro, en ese momento ella corrió para acercarse a ella.

\- ¡Saionji-san, viniste! – Exclamó ella, Fudo estaba ahí descendiendo al campo.

\- Dije que iba a hacerlo. – Expresó el pelinegro, ahí Taiga y Takuto lo vieron con algo de curiosidad.

\- Arihara ¿sabes algo de esto? – Preguntó el castaño, ella sonrió de forma confiada, expresando una pequeña risa.

\- La verdad es que… ¡Logré convencer a Saionji-san, será nuestro tercer entrenador!

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Shinonome con algo de asombro, el pelinegro desvió la mirada mientras llevaba las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Así es. – Exclamó Tsubasa con mucho orgullo. – Sus conocimientos nos serán muy útiles para que todas podamos mejorar, así todas podremos aprender de él.

\- No debió ser fácil ¿eh? – Exclamó Iwaki codeando a un costado a la castaña.

\- No te lo dejó fácil ¿cierto? – Preguntó Taiga, el pelinegro soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Esa chica tiene un algo… pero creo que quizás este pueda ser un nuevo comienzo, quiero dejar de huir de lo que le temo y no culpar otras cosas de lo sucedido… si me dan la oportunidad, probaré que soy digno de entrenar a estas chicas.

\- Por favor Shimazu-kun, apruébalo. – Tsubasa está viendo a Taiga con ojos de cachorrito lo cual le hizo sentir presión.

\- … Bien… si puede aportar en algo.

\- ¡Yay! – Celebró ella. – Saionji-san, ya podrás estar con nosotros.

\- Entiendo… por favor, cuiden de mí. – Hizo una reverencia, el resto de chicas no sabía que pensar, pero si podía ayudar, eso estaba bien.

\- Parece que deberé preparar otro formulario de inscripción. – Expresó Kakehashi, Carlos solo pudo anotarlo, la llegada súbita de un nuevo miembro que nadie esperaba, ese club de beisbol sí que era algo especial.

\- Honjou-senpai… se te cae la baba. – Expresó Tsukishima al lado de ella, fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

\- Es cierto… lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, me sucede cuando veo a un chico bien atractivo.

\- ¿No ya estás saliendo con alguien? – Preguntó Akino.

\- Es verdad… necesito ser fiel… esta vez quiero que funcione… - Expresó por debajo.

\- Chicas, el juego debe continuar, regresen a sus posiciones. – Anunció Taiga, ya entonces volvieron a como estaba el juego, ahí Fudo se sentó a un lado mientras Taiga y Takuto le explicaban como iba la cosa con el juego y se puso a pensar, Carlos anotaba todo lo visto pero mayormente estaba enfocado en Tsukumo.

Ya el juego terminó y era momento de irse, las chicas fueron a cambiarse mientras ya terminaban detalles.

\- Secretario Pérez. – Tsukumo se acercó a él. – Puedo acompañarle a la sala del consejo para llevar juntos las anotaciones.

\- No es necesario vicepresidenta. – Exclamó el mexicano. – Puedo hacerlo solo, debe encontrarse cansada después de haber practicado, puede adelantarse, yo me encargaré.

\- … Entendido. – No dijo nada más antes de irse, la entonces el moreno empezó a moverse para ir a la sala, necesitaba llevar los datos de todo lo que vio para que Shiho los analizara y decidiera como acabaría el presupuesto del equipo. En ese momento llegó para tocar la puerta.

\- Adelante. – Exclamó la rubia al otro lado, al abrir la puerta, Shiho estaba en su escritorio con papeles. - ¿Ya terminó el entrenamiento del equipo de beisbol?

\- Si, aquí traigo todas mis observaciones que hice al respecto, estoy seguro de que les serán de ayuda en cuanto a decidir el presupuesto del equipo.

\- Gracias secretario. – Le pasó la libreta la cual empezó a revisar, enarcó una ceja y en eso miró al mexicano. - ¿Me responderías una pregunta?

\- ¿Si? – Carlos se vio algo escéptico.

\- ¿Qué piensas del equipo?

\- … No entiendo presidenta, creo que todo está anotado.

\- No quiero saber esos datos. – Le interrumpió. – Deseo escuchar tus opiniones personales acerca del equipo, durante esta tarde que los estuviste observando ¿Qué pensaste de todos ellos?

\- … Si pudiera decir algo, es que parece haber muchas relaciones entre el sexo opuesto. – Confesó Carlos. – Como el hecho de que uno de sus entrenadores está saliendo con una de las jugadoras.

\- Eso lo sé, Kurashiki Maiko sale con Shimazu Taiga, puedo decir que ella es parcialmente responsable del cambio de actitud que tiene actualmente él, algo que le agradezco ya que lo he visto más feliz que en bastante tiempo.

\- Pero no entiendo algo. – Empezó a hablar Carlos. – Según recuerdo, las relaciones dentro de territorio escolar no es algo que sea permitido, en tal caso se daría una amonestación.

\- No somos esa clase de instituto, secretario. – Expresó Shiho de forma seria. – Si hay alguna escuela ahí afuera que piense eso, debe ser muy arcaica o terca con sus reglas y eso prácticamente lo llevaría a un problema grande con su alumnado, por eso mismo tanto la directora como yo no hemos dicho nada al respecto desde que nos volvimos una escuela mixta, sabemos muy bien que ayuda al desarrollo de tanto chicas como chicos y, de forma personal, adoro un buen romance.

\- Entiendo…

\- Eso me lleva a lo siguiente. – Mostró las anotaciones de la libreta. – Veo que mayormente te enfocaste en Kana ¿no? Parece que tienes interés en ella.

-E-Eso no es cierto. – El mexicano desvió la mirada, como no se dio cuenta, casi todo lo que anotó fueron sus observaciones hacia Tsukumo, Shiho sonrió de lado.

\- No hay necesidad de que lo escondas secretario, si así lo deseas, puedo organizar todo para ustedes dos estén juntos, personalmente, me gustaría que ella conociera a un hombre que la cuide, ha sido una gran amiga para mí y considero que quizás seas una buena opción para ella, merece ser feliz.

\- P-Presidenta, no infunda sus opiniones hacia mí, no siento nada de esa forma hacia la vicepresidenta. – Afirmó, pero Shiho no lo creía.

\- Eso veremos… en cualquier caso, gracias y buen trabajo, ya me encargaré del resto.

\- Entendido, nos vemos presidenta. –Carlos se fue en ese momento, Shiho se quedó sola mientras escondía una risa, ya que lo descubrió, haría todo lo posible, mientras tomó un sello y vio el papel del club de béisbol, lo selló con la palabra "aprobado"

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Es algo que Tomoe necesita apreciar cuando llegue el momento, al menos esa parte de ella con Kojou ya lo tengo así pensado así como la conclusión de esa parte de la historia, será intenso.**

**El Redentor 777: Ya se vio lo que hizo ahí Carlos jaja, si que no deja de pensar al respecto, pero bueno, parece que Shiho tiene otros planes.**

**Así dejamos el cap por hoy, vimos más de parejas y algo final con Carlos, supongo que tienen planes para él y quizás unirlo a Tsukumo jaja, no se sabe lo que suceda con la presidenta. El próximo cap presentaré un nuevo personaje y con quien podría ser su posible pareja, para averiguarlo, nos vemos en el próximo cap entonces. Saludos.**


	42. Mi compañera de clases me molesta

Hora de clases, la mayoría de salones están teniendo sus respectivas clases y por aquella razón deben atender a las explicaciones, y hacer sus tareas. En cierto salón se observaba una clase llevarse a cabo, casi al fondo con las últimas sillas, un chico de cabello rojizo pálido estaba atendiendo en ese momento cuando le tocaron por el hombro en ese momento.

\- Karuizawa-kun, hola… - Quien le llamó no fue nadie más que Hanayama Emi, el chico desvió la mirada.

\- Ahora no Hanayama-san, estamos en clase.

\- Es que necesito decirte algo importante.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- … ¿Me prestas un borrador? – Preguntó, el chico sintió una vena saltar en su frente.

\- … Solo esta vez…

\- Gracias~ - Sonrió la chica pelirrosa palido. Este joven se llama Karuizawa Saito, otro de los tantos chicos de nuevo ingreso que llegaron en primer año de Satogahama como escuela mixta, su salón es uno por el cual cuenta con la presencia de Hanayama como su compañera de clases, más aún, se sienta a su lado y constantemente le molesta durante las clases al hablarle cuando él solo busca prestar atención. – Aquí tienes.

\- Que sea la última vez… - Fue todo lo que dijo pero siguió sintiendo su mirada en ese momento. - ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- No es nada, la clase es aburrida así que quería distraerme un rato, hablemos.

\- … Escucha Hanayama-san, me preocupan mis calificaciones y deseo estar en posiciones altas, así que no tengo tiempo para hablar, debes prestar atención.

\- vamos Karuizawa-kun, no seas malo y hablemos~ - Empezó a agitarle el hombro levemente, eso empezó a enfadarlo cada vez más.

\- ya dije que no. – levantó la voz, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por la profesora y el resto de sus compañeros, se quedó quieto. - … Esto…

\- Karuizawa-san, si tienes tantas ganas de hablar, lee el pasaje de la página 22.

\- Si sensei… - Bajó la mirada con algo de vergüenza, Hanayama, soltó una pequeña risa a su lado, algo que le hizo molestar. – Tu…

Las clases terminaron y antes del cambio de profesor, hubo un pequeño descanso, mientras Hanayama fue a hablar con amigas, Saito finalmente pudo relajarse.

\- Menos mal…

\- Parece que tuviste problemas nuevamente Saito.

\- Howard. – El rubio extranjero también estaba en su salón y uno de los pocos amigos que tiene ahí. – Nuevamente Hanayama-san me metió en problemas… esa chica, no sé lo que piensa ni tampoco como es que está aquí y logra pasar aunque no atienda a clases.

\- Uno de los misterios de la vida, pero puede pasar porque yo adoro a todas las chicas. – Hizo una pose. – Realmente parece que agarró interés en ti desde el primer día de clases.

\- Si… - Habló en voz baja, ciertamente Saito pensó que iniciar en una escuela que anteriormente fue netamente femenina sería un desafío y quería acoplarse, nunca pensó que terminaría siendo una odisea.

**"Flashback"**

Ceremonia de entrada de Satogahama. Con un nuevo ciclo escolar y también el nuevo ingreso de los primeros alumnos masculinos, había bastante expectativa, en particular, un joven de cabello rojizo caminaba con una sonrisa al pasar por primera vez la entrada de dicha institución.

\- (Finalmente… es la primera vez que vengo a esta escuela, el hecho de haber sido femenina con anterioridad no evitará que haga nuevos recuerdos, después de todo mi vida de preparatoria es muy importante… sé que haré muchos amigos y tendré una juventud plena aquí… nueva vida, ahí voy)

Se adentró al edificio y caminó al auditorio para la ceremonia, una vez terminó fue a su salón el cual estaría al menos con compañeros con los que compartiría el primer año, estaba ansioso de saber que chicos y chicas vería ahí, así que con fuerzas renovadas entró al salón, observó una buena cantidad de chicas y unos cuantos chicos, sabía que no habría tanto ya que la población femenina sigue siendo mayor pero no le preocupaba, tener amistades de ambos lados también era una de sus metas.

Buscó la que sería su silla para sentarse mientras varios otros empezaban a llegar, vio que era un asiento justo al lado de la ventana a la izquierda y solo iba a tener un vecino lateral, así que volteó a ver, encontrando a una chica de cabello rosado palido, ya que sería su nueva compañera durante todo ese tiempo, debía hablarle para conocerle mejor.

\- Esto, ya que seremos compañeros, creo que debería presentarse, me llamo Karuizawa Saito, un gusto conocerte.

\- ¿Oh? – La chica volteó a ver, se veía distraída por un par de segundos antes de reaccionar, sonrió en ese momento. – Ya veo~ hola~ soy Hanayama Emi.

\- Entiendo Hanayama-san, un gusto conocerte, ya que estaremos uno al lado del otro, me gustaría si pudiéramos llevarnos bien.

\- Claro~ este es mi salón ¿no? – preguntó, en ese momento el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja.

\- Bueno… desde que estás aquí es que debe serlo ¿no? Estamos en preparatoria.

\- … Es verdad, lo siento jeje… - Soltó una pequeña risa. – Se me olvidó que recién acabo de entrar, parece que esa sesión intensa me ayudó a pasar.

\- ¿No creíste que iba a lograrlo?

\- Bueno… - Se llevó un dedo a su mejilla. – Nop. – Respondió con sinceridad, eso sorprendió a Saito.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me gusta estudiar.

\- ¿Y eso? Si estás aquí es que quieres seguir estudiando.

\- Lo sé, pero mis padres dicen que debo estudiar si quiero conseguir algo en la vida… la verdad es que con solo estudiar un día antes estoy bien, de todas formas avanzo.

\- … Eso parece algo peligroso… - Expresó con un gotón en la frente. – Solo espero no causes problemas, a diferencia tuya, si busco esforzarme así que requiero de toda la concentración posible ¿entendido?

\- Claro~ no te molestaré para nada, lo juro. – Respondió con una sonrisa. Famosas últimas palabras que sellaron el destino de Saito en ese momento y que, en sus propias palabras, lamenta haberle hablado desde un inicio.

**"Fin del flashback"**

\- Desde entonces me ha estado molestando, interrumpiendo mi concentración y siempre termino regañado por su culpa, no creo poder soportarlo más. – Expresó Saito con desesperación.

\- Vamos, no debe ser tan malo, si una chica tiene interés en ti, deberías agradecerlo.

\- … Creo que no me escuchaste ¿cierto?

\- No, sé de lo que hablo, ella te habla constantemente porque desea que le prestes atención, es algo tan obvio de una mujer que desea expresar sus sentimientos hacia el chico que le gusta.

\- No estoy tan seguro Howard, ella es tonta, nunca presta atención en clases y, sin embargo, siempre pasa con lo justo por alguna razón, desearía que pudiera dejarme en paz por lo menos, no quiero quedar por debajo de la media.

\- Haz caso a mi consejo Saito e inténtalo, quizás descubras algo más. – Tuvo que volver a su asiento cuando entró el siguiente profesor, Hanayama regresó a su lugar y saludó a Saito, cuando este desvió la mirada, realmente no entendía lo que pensaba Hanayama y si solamente le habla con el afán de molestarle.

* * *

Terminaron las clases, era momento de que los que tenían clubes, fueran a sus respectivos, Saito estaba en el club de ajedrez debido a que le gustaba bastante jugar, supo recientemente que Hanayama se unió al equipo de beisbol femenino que se armó no hace más de unos meses, sorprende cuanto crecimiento ha tenido ese equipo por lo que ya contaban con muchos miembros.

\- Jaque. – Con un último movimiento, Saito sacó a su oponente la cual era otra chica, esta se lamentó.

\- Realmente eres bueno Karuizawa-kun. – Exclamó esta, el joven se sintió orgulloso.

\- Jugar desde los cinco años conlleva mucha experiencia.

\- No podía esperar nada de nuestro as del ajedrez. – Exclamó la presidenta de su club. – Tenerte aquí es una bendición para nosotras, el campeonato no es un sueño nunca más.

\- Gracias por las palabras de ánimo kaichou.

\- Una lástima que nuestro equipo no reciba tanto apoyo, últimamente la atención de todos está en el equipo de béisbol.

\- He escuchado de eso. – Habló otra de las chicas, miembros del club. – Derrotaron a un equipo con experiencia y cuentan con el respaldo de la presidenta del consejo.

\- Están siendo muy privilegiadas, además de que les aumentaron el presupuesto, no es justo para otros equipos como nosotras. – Exclamó otra chica la cual se veía molesta.

\- No podemos culparlas, ya vimos cuan arduamente lucharon para hacer realidad ese equipo. – Se expresó la presidenta del club. – Y muchas de nuestras compañeras de salón están ahí.

\- Karuizawa-kun ¿también tienes compañeras en ese equipo? – Preguntó una chica, el pelirrojo desvió la mirada.

\- Bueno… si y se sienta a mi lado.

\- ¿Podrías preguntarle el secreto para tener mayor presupuesto? – Le vio con brillo en los ojos, Saito no sabía cómo responder a eso. – Por favor… nosotras igual queremos recibir tanto apoyo.

\- … Lo intentaré…

\- Gracias Karuizawa-kun. – Sonrió la chica, ahora Saito estaba en una mala posición, realmente no quería lidiar con Hanayama incluso después de clases pero viendo que las demás miembros del club de ajedrez contaban con él, no tenía opción.

Terminó sus horas de club y era momento de irse. Saito salió antes ya que debía encontrar a Hanayama antes de que se fuera, ya entonces en la entrada principal la vio hablando con otras dos chicas.

\- Hanayama-san, ahí estás.

\- ¿Karuizawa-kun? – Preguntó esta.

\- Quiero hablar contigo ¿puedes venir un rato?

\- Bueno…

\- No te preocupes Emi-chan, puedes ir. – Exclamó una de sus amigas.

\- Bien… Minako-chan, Komugi-chan, nos vemos después. – Se despidió ella mientras iba con Saito, esas dos chicas tenían miradas burlonas en sus rostros.

\- ¿Es lo que crees que es Komugi-chan?

\- Si Minako-chan… nuestra pequeña Emi-chan ha crecido bastante. – Simuló lagrimas falsas.

Los dos se alejaron de ahí para llegar a unos pasillos, ya entonces quedaron solos, Saito solo tenía que preguntar al respecto de cómo es que el equipo de beisbol tenía más presupuesto, si hubo algo que influenció en esa decisión.

\- Creo que aquí estamos bien. – Ya entonces se detuvieron. – Buscaba que los dos estuviéramos solos para hablar.

\- ¿Eh? – Hanayama se vio algo confundida en ese momento, ya entonces Saito miró a la pelirrosa fijamente y con seriedad, eso la puso algo nerviosa. – Esto… Karuizawa-kun ¿necesitas saber algo?

\- Si… la verdad es que tengo algo muy importante de lo cual quiero preguntarte actualmente, más que eso, es de vida o muerte y requiero una respuesta ahora mismo… más que eso, siempre quise preguntártelo.

\- ¿Eh? Pero algo así… no sé, responder a algo tan importante… - Desvió la mirada mientras jugó con uno de los mechones de su pelo, Saito la vio.

\- (Así que no pensará revelar por completo eso… quizás deba meter más presión) – En ese momento interpuso su mano al lado de Hanayama, aprisionándola en la pared, quedando frente a ella.

_"Kabedon"_

\- K-Karuizawa-kun…

\- Ahora no tienes de donde escapar Hanayama-san, no me iré hasta que me respondas lo que quiero saber ¿entendido? – Ella asintió levemente. – Bien… (Esto es perfecto, está funcionando y ella hablará, aunque no entiendo esa forma de actuar de ella, está siendo muy pasiva cuando ella usualmente es más relajada…)

\- Bien… si quieres saberlo Karuizawa-kun, lo diré… la verdad es que igual hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo, desde el día que nos conocimos.

\- (¿Desde tanto tiempo sabe esto? Espera… creo que hay algo mal aquí…)

\- La verdad es que… Karuizawa-kun…

\- Escucha Hanayama-san, lo que quería preguntarte es que…

\- ¡Si, acepto ser tu novia!

\- … ¿Eh? – La mente de Saito se puso en blanco en ese momento, no veía nada, en cambio Hanayama estaba ahí, nerviosa y con el rostro rojo, solamente la respuesta de ella resonaba en su mente.

\- La verdad es que me has gustado desde hace un tiempo, por eso te hablaba en clases para que me prestaras atención, nunca pensé que funcionaría, pero me alegra… finalmente pude decirlo y que igual pienses de mí de esa forma.

\- … Un momento Hanayama-san, yo… - Habló en voz baja pero fue interrumpido cuando ella le abrazó.

\- Jeje… soy feliz ahora que finalmente pude decirlo, espero que a partir de ahora podamos ser una buena pareja Karuizawa-kun~

\- (… Oye, un momento, esto está mal ¡Oye!)

\- Karuizawa-kun… - Hanayama siguió abrazándolo mientras Saito se quedó inmóvil con ese rostro de asombro en su rostro, no tiene idea de cómo la situación se fue para ese lado pero ya no podía retroceder, la chica que siempre le estuvo molestando de repente se le confesó y ella confundió sus intentos de presión como una forma de declaración hacia ella, y como es tan tonta, debió haberlo identificado de esa forma… ahora que se daba cuenta, él era el tonto por nunca aclarar sus verdaderas intenciones de preguntar sobre el presupuesto… él solo se metió en ese problema.

\- … (Ahora soy el novio de mi peor enemiga…)

* * *

Tomoe había terminado de cambiarse, solo iba a buscar su mochila la cual dejó en el salón antes de irse, ya entonces al caminar por una esquina, escuchó una conversación.

\- El dinero de hoy Minamoto.

\- E-Espera un momento, lo tengo aquí. – Reconoció la voz de Kojou y alguien más, acechó en ese momento para ver, ahí vio a su compañero el cual entregaba dinero.

\- Bien… es todo, gracias nuevamente por el trabajo de hoy, amigo.

\- … No somos amigos… - Declaró por debajo, el delincuente le vio de reojo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Siempre que nos entregues dinero y hagas favores, nada malo sucederá hacia esa chica que te gusta.

\- (¿Chica que le gusta? ¿Acaso Minamoto-kun lo hace por protegerla?) – Pensó Tomoe en ese momento, por seguridad siguió escondida mientras escuchaba.

\- Así que no hables de más o sabrás lo que le pasará a ella.

\- Eso lo sé… puedo parecer tonto haciendo esto por alguien que ya no me recordó cuando nos volvimos a ver, pero con tal de proteger su sonrisa y felicidad, debo hacerlo porque, aunque ella no se acuerde, yo siempre la tendré en cuenta como una parte importante de mi vida desde la primaria.

\- (Primaria… ahora que pienso, acaso…) – En ese momento los recuerdos de Tomoe la golpearon de repente, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente. – (Ahora recuerdo… fueron solo unos meses pero hubo un chico que siempre estuvo solo… yo le hable y cuando se fue… la promesa… yo… la olvidé…)

\- Guárdate tus palabrerías, sigue dándonos dinero como siempre y ella estará a salvo. – No dijo nada más antes de irse, Kojou se apoyó en la pared en ese momento, sin saber que Tomoe escuchó todo a escondidas, su rostro se ensombreció.

\- Lo siento… Kawakita-san… - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse por su lado, ahí Tomoe se mantuvo escondida y parada.

\- (… No… yo lo siento Minamoto-kun… por haber olvidado nuestra promesa… realmente lo siento…) – Empezó a llorar en silencio en ese lugar por la frustración, quería hacer algo por él, por ese amigo el cual olvidó, no sabía si le terminaría perdonando una vez le cuente todo pero tenía algo más importante que hacer, y sabiendo que está siendo intimidado por delincuentes, no podía quedarse quieta, iba a hacer algo al respecto. – (No te preocupes Minamoto-kun, voy a salvarte… haré que todos ayuden…)

* * *

**Nombre: Karuizawa Saito.**

**Edad: 15 años.**

**Apariencia: Un joven de complexión normal, ojos color miel y cabello rojizo, además de vestir su uniforme, es alguien que lleva varias playeras ligeras con pantalones de mezclilla, no tiene un guardarropa normal.**

**Personalidad: En principio es alguien que se esfuerza demasiado para poder cumplir lo que hace, es inteligente aunque necesita demostrarlo siempre y cuando esté concentrado, bueno en ajedrez y todo lo demás, por el otro lado es alguien fácil de hacer enojar, si le meten presión no es algo que pueda soportar y termina explotando de una forma u otra, él mismo aclama querer cumplir pero siempre se lo evitan de una forma u otra.**

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Bueno, con Honjou ya se irá viendo, si bien hay quienes buscan cambiar, ella va por ese lado y quiere demostrarlo la verdad.**

**El Redentor 777: Pues sí que tuvo que aguantar en ese momento jaja y pues ya se vio quien resultó aquí con estar emparejado, aunque tengo mis planes.**

**Eso puede parecer rápido ¿no? primera aparición y ya se confesó y son pareja, puede terminar ahí pero la verdad es que tengo mis planes, Saito intentará por todos los medios decirle a Hanayama que no siente nada por ella y romper pero ella será tan amorosa que no encontrará un momento, es así del tipo que en un principio no tendrá sentimientos hacia ella pero poco a poco irá descubriendo, ya verán como iré haciendo a esta pareja.**

**El próximo cap, finalmente nos enfocaremos en el problema de Kojou y Tomoe, ella ya sabe todo y no quiere quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, va a pedir ayuda y habrá algunas peleas y drama al respecto, esperen los dos siguientes caps dedicados a esta pareja ;D nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	43. El plan para salvarlo

Tomoe necesitaba hacer algo al respecto con el asunto de Kojou, se sentía culpable por no recordar al respecto de lo sucedido, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, debía actuar si quería salvarlo. Llamó a solo un grupo de personas para que le ayuden, así de ese modo se reunió con Taiga, Takuto, Tsubasa y Nakano en el tejado de la escuela.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar Tomocchi? – Preguntó su mejor amiga, la pelinegra se veía un poco nerviosa al respecto pero si quería ayudar, tenía que decirlo.

\- La verdad es que… necesito que me ayuden con algo. – Los cuatro se vieron un poco confundidos. – Un compañero de mi salón está siendo intimidado por delincuentes… parece que lo hace para protegerme, lo escuché a escondidas y me hace sentir mal, quisiera ayudarlo.

\- Delincuentes ¿eh? – Taiga se llevó la mano al mentón. – Creo que esta escuela no se salvó de ello.

\- Claro que no, estás tú aquí después de todo. – Exclamó Nakano, entonces Taiga le dedicó una mirada fea. – Estaba bromeando.

\- Así que deseas ayudarlo, quizás es que sientes algo de interés por él ¿no? – Preguntó Takuto con media sonrisa, Tomoe no pudo decir nada, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas levemente. – Lo sabía.

\- Tomocchi, me alegra que finalmente encuentres a alguien, al final voy a tener nietos ¿Cuándo será la boda?

\- ¡C-Calma Tsubasa-chan! Aún no he pensado en eso… dejando de lado. – Ya regresó al asunto. – Quiero ayuda al respecto, por eso los llamé porque sé que podrán hacer algo.

\- Si es para tratar con idiotas, estoy más que dispuesto. – Sonrió taiga haciendo crujir sus puños.

\- Shimazu-kun, no es bueno meterse en peleas, sería más fácil reportarlo con Shiho-san o la directora. – Expresó Tsubasa en desaprobación.

\- Eso no funcionara. – Respondió el castaño con los brazos cruzados. – Si algo sé de la poca experiencia que tuve al lidiar con ese tipo de personas, es que no aprenden por las buenas, si logramos eso y les decimos de lo sucedido, simplemente acabarán siendo suspendidos al respecto, una vez vuelvan seguirán como si nada, si deseas que ellos realmente cambien de opinión, hay que hacerlo con los puños.

\- Será raro de mi parte decirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con Taiga. – Comentó Takuto. – No conocemos realmente a estos delincuentes pero si es como pienso que son, unos buenos golpes harán que se tranquilicen, si demostramos que somos más fuertes que ellos, no volverán a molestarnos.

\- Sigue sin agradarme eso… - Expresó Tsubasa por debajo, en ese momento Tomoe posó su mano en el hombro de la castaña. – Tomocchi…

\- Tsubasa-chan, estoy de acuerdo con ellos. – Esa respuesta sorprendió a la castaña. – Normalmente no me agradaría el hecho de pelear, pero… es grave, creo que esto lleva varios meses y si nadie ha hecho nada al respecto, debemos hacerlo nosotros, realmente quiero liberarlo de esto.

\- Parece que alguien realmente está enamorada. – Se burló Takuto, Tomoe se avergonzó.

\- Bueno, si eso es lo que decidieron, parece que estoy totalmente segura de cuál es mi trabajo. – Expresó la periodista.

\- Busca información sobre ellos, donde se reúnen y todo, para hacer algo. – Informó Tomoe, la peliverde asintió.

\- Si se reduce a Satogahama, será fácil, para mañana a primera hora traeré todo lo que pueda reunir. – Respondió ella para irse y ponerlo en marcha.

\- Espero funcione…

\- Lo hará Tomocchi, salvaremos a tu compañero.

\- Y próximo novio. – Takuto no dejaría de burlarse de esa forma. La reunión terminó de ese modo, Tomoe seguía algo preocupada, pero esperaba que todo pudiera salir bien al respecto.

* * *

Aoba y Tenma estaban saliendo nuevamente con Asada e Iwaki, ya era común que los cuatro se vayan juntos después de las prácticas y en ocasiones se desviaban para disfrutar en algún sitio, sea ir a comer o divertirse, en esa ocasión fueron al árcade, con la animadora en un juego de disparos junto a Aoba.

\- No creas que podrás superar mi mejor marca. – Retó la castaña fuerte, el gemelo sonrió.

\- Eso veremos Yoshimi-senpai. – Los dos continuaron por su lado, mientras que Asada y Tenma estaban en otro lado y con un juego más relajado, de tal modo que era como una especie de arrojar pelotas de colores a una canasta y meter la mayoría para ganar un premio.

\- Esto es divertido. – Expresó la pelimorada.

\- Sí que lo es. – Le siguió Tenma, ya entonces que seguían, en ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar. – Espera un momento, tengo una llamada. – Vio quien era, tratándose de Taiga, quizás necesitaba discutir algo, por lo que contestó. - ¿Si?

\- ¡Ey! ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora mismo?

\- Estamos en el árcade, nuevamente salimos Aoba y yo con las Senpais.

\- Parece que los cuatro ya son juntos, cuando van a confirman lo que sienten por ellas.

\- Ey amigo, aún nos estamos tomando nuestro tiempo. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – Aoi-senpai es una chica muy divertida y amable, pero quiero tomarme las cosas con calma, Aoba piensa lo mismo con Yoshimi-senpai.

\- Ok, pasando al asunto que realmente quiero hablar, necesitaré que esta noche se conecten al WhatsApp, hay algo de lo que deseo hablar con una buena cantidad de chicos. – El gemelo enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿De qué es?

\- Ya lo sabrás en ese momento, por ahora sigue disfrutando de tu cita.

\- Claro, gracias amigo. – Colgó en ese momento para volver con Asada.

\- ¿Quién era? – Preguntó ella.

\- Solo era Shimazu-san, no es nada importante.

\- Entiendo, parece que pronto podrían debutar como mascota si un juego está cerca.

\- Eso veremos, ahora no perdamos el tiempo, deseas ese premio ¿no?

\- Es verdad, vamos Tenma-kun. – Y continuaron.

Un rato después, en la noche, luego de cenar junto a su madre y Kazu, Taiga regresó a su habitación, citó a varios chicos en una hora definida para una reunión en WhatsApp, creó el grupo y ya luego agregarían los números ahí, fue entonces que llegó el momento, lo abrió y entonces mandó el mensaje.

Taiga: Gracias por asistir a esta reunión importante, hay mucho de qué hablar.

Takuto: Claro que si, como coanfitriones de esto, necesitamos ayuda de una buena cantidad de chicos de nuestra escuela para tratar un asunto.

Fudo: Bueno… no estoy tan enterado al respecto, pero algo me dice que no será nada bonito.

Kakeru: Esto… no tengo idea de por qué estoy aquí, si es para estudiar, quizás pueda hacer algo.

Kiribe: No creo que sea para eso Kakeru, según lo que nos dijo Howard.

Howard: Así es, recibí todos los datos posibles y si es por ver la sonrisa de una chica, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Saito: En serio… ¿para esto me llamas Howard? Ni yo sé que hago aquí.

Kakeru: ¿Quién eres?

Saito: Bueno…

Howard: Él es mi amigo Karuizawa Saito, recientemente deben saber que una de sus compañeras del equipo obtuvo novio, es él

Takuto: ¿Eres el novio de Emi-chan? Felicidades hombre.

Saito: E-Espera un momento, no es que yo… es un malentendido…

Tenma: Jeje, parece que otros están disfrutando bien ¿no lo crees Aoba?

Aoba: Así es Tenma, al menos nuestros movimientos con las Senpais son relajados.

Taiga: Cálmense un poco hombres, el asunto que quería discutir es relacionado a un problema… no sé si sepan pero en nuestra escuela parece que hay delincuentes y un compañero de una de nuestras amigas del equipo está en problemas, ella desea ayudarle, así que nos lo pidió a Takuto y a mí encargarnos.

Takuto: En pocas palabras, hay que pelear con puños.

Kakeru: E-Eso es peligroso… yo no sé pelear, además golpear a alguien con lentes no es bien visto.

Kiribe: Bueno, aquí Kakeru es cobarde, pero creo que tendría oportunidad, usando mi parkour podría distraerles.

Howard: Si es por verla sonreír, enfrentaría hasta el peor de los peligros por la sonrisa de una mujer.

Saito: Solo sáquenme de aquí…

Fudo: He notado algo, viendo que Kawakita es quien está triste, obviamente hablamos de ella, y siendo que Arihara está preocupada, quizás pueda hacer algo.

Taiga: De eso mismo hablaba, como exdelincuente, sé muy bien cómo lidiar con ese tipo de personas, así que mientras más seamos, mejor terminará la cosa.

Kakeru: Tengo una duda al respecto… ¿Eso no nos meterá en problemas con la escuela? Yo tengo un registro perfecto de calificaciones y conducta por lo que quisiera que siga ileso.

Kiribe: No creo que se haga esto sin un plan previo.

Takuto: Exactamente, nuestro plan es que, una vez Ayaka-chan nos diga quienes son y cuál es su escondite, pondremos todo en marcha, lo que sea que hagan en la tarde, cancélenlo.

Saito: Pero yo tengo club de ajedrez…

Takuto: Y ¿perder la oportunidad de ver a Emi-chan? Tu novia te espera.

Saito: Pero si dije que ella no es…

Taiga: Ya basta, ya tenemos todo planeado entonces, una vez recibamos la información, mañana después de clases lo haremos.

Tenma: Así será, Aoba, hay que demostrar que no se pueden meter con nosotros.

Aoba: Así es Tenma.

Fudo: Una estupidez… pero necesaria.

Howard: Por ver a las chicas felices.

Kakeru: Si eso puede ayudar… haré lo que pueda.

Kiribe: Vamos a demostrar que esos delincuentes no pueden con nosotros.

Saito: Solo mátenme…

Takuto: Tenemos todo listo, solo nos queda esperar.

Taiga: Así será, nos veremos mañana entonces para ponerlo todo en marcha, hay que enseñarles una lección a esos canallas.

Terminó la conversación, Taiga y los demás chicos tenían mucho qué hacer, así que solo esperaba que pudiera salir bien, dependiendo de la información que Nakano les llevara.

* * *

Llegó la mañana siguiente, llegaron a la escuela, en ese momento se reunieron los implicados en el asalto a los delincuentes, de tal modo Nakano trajo un folder con la información exacta de cada uno de los delincuentes así como su guarida donde van después de clases.

\- Me da mucho miedo el tipo de información que consigues con facilidad. – Expresó taiga, la periodista infló el pecho de orgullo.

\- Ahora que tenemos esto, podremos hacerlo directamente esta tarde, Tomoe-chan, seguro querrás que esté a salvo lo más pronto posible. – Expresó Takuto, la pelinegra asintió.

\- Si, no quiero que siga sufriendo más para protegerme, así que, si puede estar mejor, entonces que sea esta tarde. – Declaró ella con seriedad, Takuto sonrió de lado.

\- Es lo que la chica diga.

\- Lo tenemos todo decidido, Arihara, como nos iremos antes de todo, necesito que le digas al resto de que nos vamos a ocupar en algo más y no asistiremos a la práctica, espero que puedas hacerlo.

\- Claro, no hay ningún problema con ello. – Aseguró la castaña con el pulgar levantado.

\- Todo saldrá bien Kawakita, acabaremos con ese problema de raíz, así que no te encuentres tensa.

\- Si… - Expresó Tomoe por debajo, no es que desconfiara de Taiga y los demás, seguía teniendo miedo pero igual quería liberar a Kojou de todo eso.

\- Nos estaremos viendo después, cuando acabe todo, será como si no hubiera sucedido nada. – Afirmó Taiga, la reunión terminó ahí pero lo que no sabían es que alguien les escuchó, aunque corrió lejos de ahí al ver que estaban saliendo.

Las clases pasaron y llegó el momento de ir a los respectivos clubes, tal y como se planificó, los chicos se fueron de ahí, Howard llevó a rastras a Saito que quiso escabullirse y entonces fueron al sitio marcado donde estaba el escondite de estos delincuentes. Mientras tanto, Tsubasa y el resto del equipo llegaron al campo.

\- ¿Y Taiga-san? – Preguntó Kurashiki.

\- Así como Shimada-san y Saionji-san. – Shinonome estaba de brazos cruzados. – No creo que se salten la práctica.

\- Dijeron que estarían ocupados, así que por hoy solo seremos nosotras. – Respondió Tsubasa, eso trajo algunos murmurios entre el resto.

\- No realmente. – Quien habló en ese momento fue Honjou, Tsubasa la vio. – Yo lo escuché todo.

\- E-Esto… no sé a qué te refieres Honjou-senpai… - Tsubasa claramente estaba nerviosa, la pelivino no podía ser tan fácilmente engañada como las demás.

\- No te hagas la tonta Arihara-san, sé muy bien que los chicos irían a pelear con delincuentes. – El escuchar eso asombró a las demás que no tenían idea.

\- ¿Pelear? Pero por qué. – preguntó Nozaki.

\- Da la casualidad que tengo esto. – Mostró un teléfono, Honjou tenía en sus manos el celular de Kiribe. – Cuando me interesa un chico, tengo todo sobre él, incluso reviso si no mensajea a otras chicas~

\- Honjou-senpai da miedo… parece una novia celosa… - Exclamó Kanako por debajo.

\- Leí una conversación grupal que tuvo con los demás chicos aunque no supe bien, mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando los vi hablar esta mañana, así que no pueden seguir escondiéndolo.

\- … Está bien… parece que lo descubrieron… - Tsubasa soltó un suspiro.

\- Quisiéramos saber la razón de esto. – Preguntó Tsukishima, muchas otras querían averiguarlo, ya no hubo otra opción, contaron todo lo que sabían, el problema del compañero de Tomoe y el plan hecho.

\- Que lindo, todo por un posible amor~ - Expresó Komugi por debajo.

\- Pero hay contras, además de que… - Hiiragi miró a Tsukumo así como otras, ella era parte del consejo y quizás le diría a Shiho, lo cual lo delataría con la escuela.

\- … Si bien esto no es algo permitido por la institución, igual la presidenta Shiho estuvo rastreando a estos delincuentes durante un tiempo, parece que, con la información dada, podríamos castigarlos.

\- Tenían que ser hombres, arreglándolo todo con puños siempre. – Expresó Sakagami por debajo.

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí, hay que ir tras ellos. – Sugirió Iwaki. – Además, si lastiman a mi Aoba, se las verán conmigo.

\- Igual, si lastiman a Taiga-san, no sabrán de lo que soy capaz… - Kurashiki tenía un aura oscura que asustó a varias.

\- Parece que no habrá practica hoy… - Shinonome soltó un suspiro. – Pero es mejor perder un día que a nuestros entrenadores para siempre, Arihara-san, hay que ir.

\- Si, espero que no sea tarde. – Todo el grupo de chicas se puso en movimiento, esperaban llegar antes de que algo peor ocurriera, con tal de salvar a los chicos, aunque no sabían si realmente iban a salvarlos o algo más.

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Si que Saito va a sufrir bastante al respecto con lo de Hanayama y es que no encontrará una oportunidad para arreglar el malentendido jaja.**

**El Redentor 777: Si que terminó siendo atrapado en ese momento, igual fue mayormente su culpa por no aclarar la verdad cuando tuvo la oportunidad.**

**Bueno, ya se viene una pelea, aunque claro, puede que se terminen metiendo en más problemas si realmente van por ello, las chicas irás a detenerlos pero ¿será posible? Todo eso se estará viendo para el próximo cap, a ver como se terminará resolviendo todo esto. Saludos.**


	44. Pelea callejera

Dentro de la pequeña ciudad, más en concreto al lado del rio se puede encontrar lo que es una pequeña zona que funciona como un basurero, realmente no mucha gente acude a tal sitio más que solo camiones llevando desechos, por esa misma razón es usado por ciertas personas para reunirse ahí.

\- Ey hombre ¿recolectaste el dinero de hoy?

\- Si, por lo menos Isao deberá estar calmado con todo lo que tenemos el día de hoy.

\- Es cierto. – En ese momento apareció su líder, aquel delincuente se fue para sentarse por unos momentos. – Isao, te ves algo agotado.

\- Tuve ciertos asuntos que tratar pero todo terminó, parece que el día de hoy se pudo recolectar más dinero.

\- Es verdad, llevamos ya como unos diez mil yenes por hoy, eso deberá alegrarte.

\- Es verdad. – Sonrió él. – Mantener este negocio de extorsión no es fácil, evitar que me encuentren, vigilar a todos los que me proporcionan el dinero, es un trabajo más complicado de lo pensado.

\- Pero no hay nadie mejor para él que usted, de momento no ha ocurrido ningún problema.

\- Es verdad. – Empezaron a reír sus dos lacayos, Isao sonrió.

\- Hoy hay que continuar recolectando, vamos por ello. – En ese momento uno de sus secuaces apareció, se veía algo apurado.

\- Isao, hay problemas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Este enarcó una ceja.

\- Un grupo está viniendo para aquí, hay gente fuerte con ellos.

\- Parece que alguien intenta irrumpir dentro de mi negocio. – Expresó con rostro serio. – Veamos quienes son estos idiotas que desean enfrentarse conmigo. – Sin decir más, salió de esa pequeña casa para ir a ver. Justo en la entrada de ese basurero se encontraban los chicos, algunos de los lacayos de Isao buscaron pelea contra ellos.

\- ¡Toma esto! – Taiga lanzó un fuerte puñetazo contra uno de ellos, rompiéndole la nariz para derribarlo. – Hace tiempo que no golpeaba a alguien, no puedo decir que extrañaba la sensación.

\- Eso dices pero pareces divertirte. – Exclamó Takuto mientras uno fue a atacarlo, lo esquivó sin problemas para luego darle un codazo en el abdomen.

\- Por aquí.

\- No, por aquí.

\- Vamos, intenta atraparme.

\- Si puedes. – Los gemelos estaban distrayendo a uno de ellos con sus maniobras para confundirlo, debido a lo rápidos que eran, no podía hacer nada.

\- ¡Dejen de volar, malditos!

\- Muy bien, vamos Aoba.

\- Claro Tenma, bala de cañón. – Siendo impulsado por su gemelo, Aoba voló en el aire mientras dio una vuelta, aterrizando sobre el delincuente hecho bolita. – Eso fue de diez.

\- Claro. – Ambos chocaron palmas.

\- Quiero irme a casa… no quiero salir lastimado… - Saito estaba lamentando su situación en medio de todo eso.

\- No te quedes ahí quieto Saito, debes pelear igual que el resto. – Expresó Howard, uno quiso golpearlo pero esquivó el ataque con gracia. – Cuidado ahí, no quiero abolladuras en mi rostro.

\- Idiota. – Nuevamente le atacó pero fue esquivado de la misma forma, el rubio giraba sobre su propio eje mientras esquivaba cada ataque y así fue agotando mucho más al delincuente el cual ya le costaba seguir atacando.

\- Maldita sea… como puedes moverte así…

\- El fuego en mi corazón por las chicas me otorga energías, ahora… cae… - le puso el pie para hacerlo caer, el pobre delincuente no pudo resistir más por el cansancio.

\- Muy bien chico bonito, veamos que tienes. – Uno encaró a Fudo de forma peligrosa, el pelinegro no expresó nada en ese momento mientras seguían de frente, el delincuente no siguió perdiendo el tiempo por lo que fue a atacarlo, Fudo simplemente cerró los ojos mientras lo esperaba, en ese momento hizo una posición de pitcher, el delincuente se vio confundido pero entonces ocurrió, de forma veloz lo que hizo fue lanzar su puño, a centímetros de ambos, Fudo fue más veloz, golpeando en el rostro al delincuente el cual cayó derribado.

\- … No he perdido el toque de pitcher.

Kiribe estaba alrededor de uno que lo perseguía, el pelimorado dio unos cuantos saltos, esquivando los ataques de este delincuente.

\- Maldito mono, deja de saltar.

\- Ey, deberías apreciar el parkour. – En ese momento se apoyó contra una pared con su pie y saltó por encima de él con un giro. – Ahora Kakeru.

\- Claro Kiribe-kun. – El de lentes soltó unas canicas en ese momento las cuales fueron en dirección al delincuente, como este estaba distraído, no se dio cuenta de ellas y acabó resbalándose, cayendo al suelo. – Fuerza de equilibrio, es física de primaria. – Se ajustó las gafas.

Poco a poco los delincuentes empezaron a caer, las fuerzas combinadas de todos lograban sobrepasarlos y ya no quedaba nadie más cuando taiga lanzó un último golpe al que quedaba.

\- ¿Eso fue todo? Son todos unos débiles.

\- ¿Qué creen que les hacen a mis muchachos? – En ese momento apareció su jefe, Isao los vio a todos. – Parece que no valen para nada la pena si cayeron ante tipos más débiles que ellos.

\- ¿Eres el jefe? Si es así, necesitamos tratar contigo. – Expresó Taiga, Isao lo vio.

\- Por ese uniforme, parece que vas igual a Satogahama y reconozco ese rostro, eres Shimazu Taiga, así que es lo que desea un antiguo delincuente conmigo.

\- Sabes muy bien lo que quiero tratar, mi amiga Kawakita está preocupada por su compañero así que nos pidió ayuda para arreglar esto, será mejor que dejes de extorsionarlo.

\- Así que es por Minamoto, ya veo, parece que ese idiota no supo mantener cerrada la boca, cuando lo vea, lo mandaré directo al hospital.

\- No si antes lo hago yo. – Taiga fue el primero en atacar, corrió para golpear a Isao pero este esquivó con facilidad el ataque del castaño y lo recibió con un fuerte rodillazo. – Joder.

\- Ey, no te apresures, no creas que soy como el resto de esta bola de idiotas, yo estudié artes marciales. – Le siguió con una patada para alejarlo, en ese momento Takuto fue el siguiente en atacar buscando un rodillazo pero Isao fue más veloz, giró y lo golpeó con el codo en las costillas.

\- Tsk, sí que tiene habilidad.

\- Se los dije, no soy como otros. – Expresó con una sonrisa, Taiga sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil por lo que necesitaba pensar una forma de sobrepasarlo para poder golpearlo, ya en ese momento invitados inesperados hicieron aparición.

\- ¡Taiga-san!

\- ¿Maiko? – Para sorpresa de los chicos, todo el equipo de béisbol femenino llegó en ese momento.

\- Llegamos a tiempo… - Expresó Tsubasa mientras recuperaba la respiración.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó Takuto.

\- No podemos dejar que peleen como salvajes, así que vinimos a detenerlos. – Expresó Shinonome con el ceño fruncido.

\- Todo gracias a mí que busqué en los mensajes de Azakusa-kun. – Honjou mostró el teléfono del pelimorado en su mano.

\- Con razón no lo encontraba durante el almuerzo… - Expresó este por debajo.

\- Dejen de ser idiotas y deténganse en este momento. – Expresó Tsukishima al verlos, Isao empezó a reír.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Realmente necesitan que chicas les detengan? Son más estúpidos de lo que creí.

\- No sigas hablando, sabemos todo lo que le hiciste al compañero de Tomoe, la escuela no olvidará esto. – Señaló Iwaki.

\- Por favor, no pueden hacer nada, no hay pruebas después de todo.

\- Claro que sí. – Nakano mostró unos folders en sus manos. – Recolecté todas las pruebas sustanciales por mi cuenta, si las presento frente a la directora, será expulsados.

\- Malditas… - Isao se mostró enojado, quiso ir contra ellas pero Taiga se puso enfrente para golpearlo en el rostro, el delincuente cayó al suelo mientras escupió unos dientes ensangrentados. – Hijo de puta.

\- No aceptaré que lastimes a unas chicas, como su entrenador, debo protegerlas sin importar que pase.

\- Eso mismo. – Sonrió Takuto, igual poniéndose al frente. – Ellas no han hecho nada.

\- Arihara me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, así que necesito devolverle el favor. – Fudo también se puso al lado de ellos.

\- Ey, no seríamos hombres si no hiciéramos algo ¿cierto Kakeru?

\- Si Kiribe-kun… tengo miedo, pero tampoco puedo ignorar esto. – los dos igual pasaron al frente.

\- Bien Aoba, parece que alguien necesita una lección.

\- Claro Tenma, así que vamos junto al resto. – los gemelos igual.

\- Las chicas merecen sonreír y ser felices, así que mi corazón de caballero no puede permitir que levanten un dedo sobre ellas, vamos Saito.

\- Quiero irme a casa… - El pelirrojo seguía con esa mirada vacía en su rostro, por atrás Hanayama le saludó.

\- Ey Karuizawa-kun, pelea por mí~

\- Incluso tu chica quiere que pelees, vamos. – Lo sujetó del brazo para ir. Isao gruñó en ese momento para ver a todos los chicos frente a él.

\- Muy bien, si tanto desean salir lastimados, se los cumpliré. – En ese momento atacó, Taiga bloqueó uno de sus ataques con sus brazos, momento en el cual Fudo aprovechó para golpearlo pero el delincuente lo esquivó, Aoba saltó para sujetarlo de la espalda e inmovilizarlo, ahí Kiribe fue usado de trampolín por Tenma para caerle encima, aprovechando que Howard se puso a sus espaldas para ponerle el pie y hacerlo perder el equilibrio.

\- No pueden hacer nada ante mí, soy más fuerte. – Isao sujetó a Aoba para pasarlo encima de él, arrojándolo contra Howard y Saito, ambos recibiendo el impacto, ya después sujetó a Fudo del brazo para atraerlo para darle un cabezazo, el pelinegro quedó algo aturdido en ese momento, Takuto buscó atacarlo pero lo esquivó y entonces le arrojó a Fudo, recibiendo una patada momentos después, Kiribe saltó en el aire para ver si podía aterrizar con una patada pero le sujetó de la pierna y giró para hacerlo impactar contra Kakeru, Taiga no perdió el tiempo para golpearlo, lanzando múltiples golpes los cuales esquivaba con facilidad. - ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

\- Maldito. – Isao lo pateó en el abdomen para alejarlo, de forma continua lo sujetó del brazo para volver a acercarlo y entonces golpear directamente al estómago, sacándole el aire.

\- ¡Taiga-san! – Kurashiki estaba realmente preocupada por él, Isao siguió golpeando en ese momento, el castaño escupió algo de sangre.

\- Ya no tan valiente para proteger a esas chicas ¿eh?

\- No puedo permitir que sigas con esto… no sé por qué una maldita escoria como tu entró a Satogahama, pero no puedes continuar ahí, debo acabar esto. – En ese momento Isao empezó a reír.

\- ¿Realmente crees que puedes acabarlo? No seas estúpido, soy fuerte y mientras lo siga siendo, seré intocable, por esa misma razón debo enseñarle una lección a los idiotas como tú para hacerles saber que no pueden meterse conmigo. – En ese momento Isao buscó acabarlo con un golpe, en ese momento una pelota de béisbol voló directo hacia él. - ¡Que mierda!

\- No lo tocarás… -Kurashiki fue quien la arrojó, tenía una mirada fiera en su rostro. – No dejaré que lastimes a mi novio.

\- Maldita perra.

\- Ey, no la llames así. – Hiiragi también arrojó una pelota, aunque Isao buscó esquivarla, esta se dobló en el aire y con el impulso llevado, le dio directamente en el brazo.

\- ¡Joder!

\- ¡Poder femenino! – gritó Asada en ese momento, ya entonces Iwaki no perdió el tiempo y corrió directo hacia él quien seguía distraído por el dolor en su brazo.

\- Muy bien, parece que ahora tu eres quien necesita aprender una lección. – Soltando un rugido, la animadora lanzó un fuerte golpe al abdomen de Isao, este se dobló debido al dolor.

\- Maldición… como es que una enana tiene tanta fuerza…

\- No me digas de esa forma. – Iwaki nuevamente le lanzó un golpe en el rostro, dejando a Isao aturdido.

\- Esa es Yoshimi-senpai. – Exclamó Aoba con orgullo mientras se recuperaba del impacto.

\- Normalmente no uso el kendo para pelear callejeramente pero si es por proteger a valiosos compañeros. – Tsukahara se movió con velocidad mientras se acercaba a Isao, este aún seguía recuperando del impacto, en ese momento la pelinegra de la coleta se movió a espaldas de él y con su espada de madera lo golpeó directamente en la parte trasera del cuello. – Eso debería ser todo.

\- Argh… - Isao no pudo reaccionar más, cayendo al suelo en ese momento, al parecer fue suficiente para noquearlo.

\- … ¿Se acabó? – Preguntó Kanako con asombro, ya entonces que no lo vieron moverse más, significaba una cosa.

\- Lo hicimos… - Sonrió Taiga en ese momento, cayó de rodillas, en ese momento fue sujetado por Kurashiki. – Maiko…

\- Fue algo muy peligroso y descuidado lo que hiciste… estoy realmente molesta, pero igual feliz de que nada peor haya sucedido…

\- Saionji-san. – Tsubasa fue con Fudo, este tenía la mejilla roja por el golpe. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Claro… no estoy realmente acostumbrado a pelear, pero pude ayudar.

\- Lo importante es que te encuentras bien.

\- Me alegra que estés bien Tenma-kun. – Asada abrazaba a su gemelo mientras Iwaki estaba a un lado con Aoba.

\- No lo hiciste nada mal Aoba, aunque estás a años luz de mi fuerza.

\- Gracias por la ayuda Yoshimi-senpai. – Sonrió este, Iwaki se sonrojó levemente.

\- Azakusa-kun~ - Honjou fue por el pelimorado. – Te viste genial~ eso me encanta ¿sabes?

\- B-Bueno… gracias Honjou-senpai. – Se rascó la nuca.

\- Kirishima-kun ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Nozaki con preocupación, el de lentes se quitó el polvo.

\- Si… al menos no recibí tanto daño como otros, no sé pelear realmente.

\- No importa, al menos estás a salvo. – Sonrió ella, Kakeru se sintió avergonzado.

\- Thompson-san… - Ukita se acercó tímidamente al rubio.

\- Miss Ukita, no se preocupe, no salí tan lastimado, me alegra que no les sucediera nada.

\- Igual me alegra que no te pasara nada… - Exclamó en voz baja con algo de vergüenza.

\- Karuizawa-kun~ - Hanayama abrazó a Saito que seguía sin expresar nada, incluso su alma parecía salirse de su cuerpo.

\- Ya que terminamos aquí, es mejor si nos vamos. – Sugirió Shinonome, entonces Takuto se acercó a ella.

\- ¿No hay preocupación para mí? Eres fría Ryo-chan.

\- N-No me llames por mi nombre. – Exclamó con vergüenza, el peligris empezó a reír. Ya entonces todos empezaron a irse hasta que ocurrió algo.

\- Kyah.

\- ¿Tomocchi? – Voltearon a ver, entonces vieron que Isao se levantó y más, sujetó a Tomoe, dejándola inmovilizada.

\- Ey, no se irán hasta que yo lo diga.

\- Maldito, suéltala. – Ordenó Taiga pero el delincuente empezó a reír.

\- No están en posición para ordenarme nada, todo empezó con esta chica, Minamoto bien la quiso proteger, ese idiota realmente siguió todo lo que le dije porque no le pusiera un dedo encima pero eso se acabó, ahora ella me pertenece.

\- Maldición… - Gruñó Taiga por debajo, con Tomoe como su rehén poco podían hacer, Isao los tenía inmovilizados.

\- Así me gusta, ahora que están quietos, quizás es momento para que esta chica y yo nos divirtamos un po… - No pudo seguir cuando entonces algo ocurrió, atrás de él, alguien le golpeó en la cabeza con un bate de béisbol, Isao soltó a Tomoe mientras se alejó y el delincuente cayó al suelo, ya totalmente noqueado, quien fue el responsable de eso no fue otro más que…

\- ¿Minamoto-kun? – Tomoe miró al peliverde con asombro.

\- Parece que llegué a tiempo. – Miró a Isao en el suelo. – Hace cuanto quise hacer algo como esto.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

\- Recibí un correo diciéndome que alguien intentaría pelear contra Isao para defenderme, no creí que fueran todos ustedes. – En ese momento la pelinegra saltó para abrazarlo. – O-Oye…

\- Tenía miedo… pensé que iba a hacerme algo… - Empezó a sollozar, Kojou se vio sorprendido pero no dijo nada, la rodeó con su brazo.

\- Todo terminó Kawakita-san… todo ha terminado… - Los demás simplemente sonrieron al ver esa escena, al menos todo terminó sin problemas.

\- Parece que nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado. – Encima del puente y viendo todo estaban dos figuras, no eran otras más que Shiho y Carlos, la presidenta sacó su teléfono, ahí teniendo el número de Kojou. – Sí que enviar ese correo al Minamoto Kojou para avisar fue lo único que hice para ayudarlos.

\- ¿Está bien si no hacemos nada más aquí presidenta? – Preguntó el mexicano.

\- Hay que preparar los reportes una vez obtengamos las pruebas por parte de Nakano-san, parece que tendremos expulsiones el día de mañana… y en cuanto a los otros chicos, por hoy les perdonaré y no escribiré nada al respecto de que pelearon.

\- Es bastante buena presidenta. – Señaló Carlos, la castaña soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Descuida, luego le exigiré un intercambio a Shimazu Taiga por todo esto, nada es gratis en esta vida. – Sin decir algo más, los dos se fueron, la pelea finalmente terminó y Kojou estaba libre del acoso y extorsión, todo terminó de buena manera.

* * *

Tal y como debía de ser, Shiho pasó el reporte con pruebas a la directora, lo cual desencadenó en la expulsión de Isao y sus secuaces de Satogahama y eso trajo tranquilidad a la escuela, no mucho después Kojou estaba sentado cerca de la fuente, unos cuantos segundos después se acercó una figura.

\- Kawakita-san.

\- Hola Minamoto-kun. – Saludó la pelinegra con una sonrisa, se sentó al lado de él. – Ya fue expulsado.

\- Eso escuché, es un alivio realmente, seguro nunca más será aceptado en otra escuela.

\- Sí que lo es… - En ese momento Tomoe se quedó callada por unos segundos, quería decir algo. – Entonces… Minamoto-kun… quiero hablarte de algo…

\- ¿Si?

\- La verdad es que… quisiera disculparme…

\- ¿Uh? Si es por el hecho de que pasé todo eso, no hay necesidad de que…

\- No por eso… sino por haberme olvidado lo de hace tiempo… - En ese momento Kojou abrió los ojos.

\- … ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Si… por eso quiero disculparme, soy una mala amiga.

\- No hay necesidad de ello. – Sonrió el peliverde. – Tú fuiste quien me dio fuerzas para esforzarme en Tokio y regresé siendo alguien diferente, era algo obvio que quizás no recordarías… pero me alegra.

\- Si… - Tomoe sonrió, entonces se sonrojó levemente. – Pues… seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?

\- Claro. – Dijo Kojou, pero la pelinegra pensaba algo distinto, luego de todo lo que él hizo, no podía dejar de pensar en otros sentimientos que estaban creciendo dentro de su corazón, algo que pronto tendría que aclarar ya que quizás la amistad con Kojou iba a convertirse en algo más muy pronto.

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Si que Honjou hace cualquier cosa por un hombre pero si que robarle el teléfono jaja, la verdad que estuvo grande eso pero ya todo terminó por lo menos.**

**El Redentor 777. Carlos no pudo ir justo por ser parte del consejo y es que él no podría meterse de forma directa, igual ya se vio lo sucedido aquí y acabó de gran forma, claro que Shiho no dejará pasar la oportunidad para molestar a Taiga de esa forma.**

**Bueno, ya terminamos este asunto, finalmente Tomoe y Kojou pudieron volver a su antigua amistad sin ningún peligro de por medio pero puede que todo eso cambie, quizás ella sufra unos cambios respecto a sus sentimientos jaja. El próximo cap finalmente vamos a avanzar a algo interesante, se viene el torneo de invierno y en el siguiente cap aparecerán todas las capitanas de los equipos rivales para una reunión, vamos hacer el sorteo de selección de posiciones para el torneo, llegó el momento de la trama, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	45. Sorteo de grupos

El equipo estaba en otro día de entrenamiento como siempre, nada fuera de lo común respecto a las actividades de todas las chicas, Taiga, Takuto y Fudo estaban viendo los entrenamientos y ayudando dentro de lo posible para hacerlas mejorar, eso hasta que Kakehashi llegó en cierto momento.

\- Chicas, traigo una noticia. – Informó la profesora, viendo que parecía ser algo importante, se reunieron para ver de que trataba.

\- ¿Qué es sensei? – Preguntó Nozaki, la castaña mostró lo que era una invitación, ahí vieron que se trataba de un comité, más en específico para el próximo torneo.

\- Buenas noticias chicas, pronto se realizará el sorteo para decidir nuestro lugar para el torneo. – Eso alegró a las chicas.

\- Es bueno saber eso. – Expresó Tomoe.

\- ¿Cuándo será el sorteo? – Preguntó Shinonome.

\- Según la invitación, se llevará a cabo este fin de semana en el auditorio de la academia Kaio, debe asistir la capitana del equipo que puede ir con dos acompañantes.

\- Así que iré a escoger nuestro lugar. – Comentó Tsubasa.

\- ¿A quiénes llevarás para que te acompañen? – Preguntó la profesora, si eran bastantes entre toda la gente pero la castaña ya tenía a dos personas en mente.

\- Shimazu-kun, Shinonome-san, acompáñenme.

\- ¿En serio? – la pelinegra enarcó una ceja.

\- Quizás veamos a nuestras próximas rivales ahí, es mejor si las conocemos mejor. – Sugirió la castaña, y viendo que los dos tenían mayor capacidad de observación, fue una decisión sensata por parte de Tsubasa.

\- Está bien, iremos entonces. – Respondió el castaño, Tsubasa sonrió.

\- Que lastima, quería ir… - Expresó Takuto con falsa tristeza, Shinonome le vio con rostro inexpresivo. – No me veas así Ryo-chan, haber estado contigo pudo ser una gran felicidad.

\- No sigas haciendo el tonto, hay que seguir entrenando.

\- Es cierto. – Asintió Taiga. – Sigan entrenando, cuando llegue el momento de conocer nuestro puesto, se los haremos saber. – Todas asintieron mientras volvían al entrenamiento, para Taiga era un momento crucial no solo por saber en qué ranura de la fila iban a estar, sino contra cuales equipos se acabarían enfrentando y de tal forma necesitaban estar preparados.

* * *

Llegó sábado, el castaño salió ese día para reunirse con Tsubasa y Shinonome en camino a ir a la academia Kaio para el sorteo, se encontrarían en la estación para llegar, ya cuando llegó, ahí estaban las dos chicas.

\- Hasta que finalmente llegas. – Expresó Shinonome con las manos en su cintura.

\- Llegaron demasiado temprano.

\- Es que estoy emocionada, conoceremos quienes serán nuestras rivales. – Sonrió Tsubasa. – Shinonome-san debe estar igual ya que llegó antes que yo.

\- E-Eso… solo acabemos esto de una vez. – Expresó con sus mejillas rojas. Sin decir nada más, tomaron el tren que los llevaría directo a las cercanías de Kaio, no tardaron más que unos veinte minutos en llegar a la siguiente estación y bajarse, teniendo que caminar para llegar.

\- ¿Saben cómo es Kaio? – Preguntó Tsubasa, Shinonome miró a la castaña como diciendo "¿Estás bromeando?"

\- Arihara-san, si tú no sabes cómo es Kaio, menos sabremos nosotros.

\- Pensé que al menos conocerían algo de ella, sobre todo tu Shinonome-san, fueron campeonas y debiste escuchar algo de ellas.

\- Solo cosas superficiales, no es que apuntara a entrar a su academia tampoco, por más que su equipo de béisbol sea de primer nivel.

\- Entonces realmente nos quieres si entraste a Satogahama. – La abrazó, avergonzando a la pelinegra.

\- Suéltame Arihara-san. – Empezó a intentar librarse sin éxito, Taiga soltó una pequeña risa. Ya fueron acercándose cada vez más, viendo a la lejanía el edificio principal, los tres quedaron bastante asombrados con lo que vieron.

\- Que grande… - Expresó Tsubasa por debajo.

\- ¿Ese es su estadio? Está bien cuidado. – Shinonome señaló el campo de béisbol que tenían al lado, era bastante grande, con muchos asientos, bien cuidado y limpio, no se comparaba en nada al que ellos tenían. – Se nota que son un equipo de primer nivel.

\- Sé que les emociona y todo, pero debemos ir al auditorio. – Señaló Taiga. Los tres se pusieron en camino, observando las instalaciones de Kaio las cuales eran modernas, bastante limpias, incluso el suelo tenía alfombras de terciopelo que cubrían.

\- ¿Acaso es una escuela para ricos o qué? – Preguntó Shinonome.

\- Ese parece ser el caso. – Respondió Taiga. Finalmente llegaron hasta el auditorio, este era bastante grande, ya varias chicas estaban ahí, reconociendo a estas como parte de equipos de béisbol, dispuestos a participar en el torneo.

\- Arihara-san. – Una cara conocida se hizo presente en ese momento, saludando a Tsubasa.

\- Jinguji-san. – Los tres se acercaron a la castaña la cual estaban junto a Makino. – Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

\- Ciertamente. – Sonrió levemente ella. – Nos estaremos viendo las caras en este torneo nuevamente, si así lo quiere el sorteo.

\- Claro. – Expresó ella, en ese momento alguien más pasó, cierta castaña con coletas, Kousaka Tsubaki estaba ahí, mirando de reojo a las dos chicas. – Kousaka-san…

\- Así que igual se presentaron aquí, que sorpresa. – Respondió ella con desgano en su voz, entonces miró a Taiga. – Si preguntas por Fujiwara, no está aquí. – Eso pareció relajarlo.

\- Kousaka Tsubaki. – Jinguji la miró con seriedad, esta sonrió levemente.

\- No tengo de otra que decirles que les deseo suerte, la necesitarán si desean alcanzarnos. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, el ambiente tenso pudo relajarse.

\- Ella sigue siendo un poco molesta. – Comentó Jinguji.

\- Calma Jinguji-san, al final todos estamos aquí para jugar y divertirnos.

\- … Arihara-san, déjame decirte algo. – Jinguji miró fijamente a la castaña. – Todos los equipos aquí están solo para una cosa, ganar, no se detendrán para nada con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos y hay equipos realmente peligrosos, así que no bajen la guardia para nada.

\- Lo tendremos en cuenta.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso veo unas basuras por aquí? – La dueña de esa voz se presentó en ese momento, no era otra que Hifumi Yuri. - ¿No está la chica del lanzamiento mágico? Qué pena, quería verla de nuevo…

\- Hifumi-san, Hiiragi-san sigue entrenando, pero si nos toca jugar contra ustedes, volverás a enfrentarla. – Comentó Tsubasa, eso pareció alegrar a la delincuente.

\- Que bien, realmente deseo vengarme de ella por la humillación que me hizo en ese partido… - Expresó ella por debajo, apretando con fuerza su bate para luego volver a sonreír. – Bien~ mucha suerte si nos toca en el mismo grupo. – Y se fue.

\- ¿Enfrentaron a Hifumi Yuri? – Preguntó Jinguji.

\- Si, nuestras nuevas reclutas enfrentaron a su equipo y ganamos. – Respondió Shinonome, la castaña parecía sorprendida.

\- Veo que igual han ganado nuevas jugadoras bastante fuertes. – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. – Eso hace las cosas más emocionantes, realmente deseo volver a enfrentarlas, en esta ocasión no voy a perder, me he vuelto más fuerte.

\- Nosotras también. – Respondió Tsubasa con una sonrisa segura. – No somos las de antes y ganaremos por un margen mayor.

\- Eso veremos.

\- Pronto empezaremos la ceremonia del sorteo, tomen sus asientos. – Hablaron a través de las bocinas.

\- Parece que empezará pronto, nos vemos luego Arihara-san. – Jinguji se despidió junto a Makino para ir a sus respectivos asientos, ya entonces los tres igual fueron a sentarse. Pasó un corto tiempo cuando finalmente empezaron a hablar por una chica en el escenario.

\- Bienvenidos al sorteo de selección de grupos para el torneo de invierno, les agradecemos su presencia aquí a todos los equipos participantes. La dinámica se llevará a cabo de la siguiente manera: En este panel se posicionan cuatro grupos los cuales son A, B, C y D. – Se mostró en la pantalla las líneas de los cuatro grupos. – Cada capitana pasará al frente y sacará de esta caja un papel, este decidirá en que grupo estarán posicionados y como se llevarán a cabo los juegos, si todas entendieron, empezaremos pronto con el sorteo.

\- Eso significa que estaremos en un grupo al azar. – Comentó Taiga. – Dependiendo del grupo, podrían tocarnos equipos fuertes.

\- Sería un poco de mala suerte si nos tocara enfrentarnos a Kogetsu y Kaio en la primera ronda. – Expresó Shinonome. – Arihara-san, procura que nos toque en un buen grupo.

\- M-Me esforzaré por ello. – Expresó ella aunque igual estaba nerviosa que tuviera mala suerte al respecto.

\- Primer equipo en pasar, equipo de béisbol de la academia femenina Kaio. – En ese momento pasó al frente la chica de cabello grisáceo y ojos azules, todas posaron su mirada en ella.

\- Ella debe ser Kusakari Reina, la capitana de Kaio. – Expresó Shinonome por debajo, la belleza de Kaio caminó lentamente hasta la caja por lo cual tomó un papel y lo mostró a la encargada.

\- Grupo A. – Respondió, en ese momento apareció el nombre de la academia en la pantalla del grupo.

\- Son un equipo del cual debemos cuidarnos bien. – Comentó Taiga mientras seguía observando a Kusakari. – Por ahora es una suerte que esté en otro grupo, pero si nos toca el mismo, nos enfrentaríamos a ellas.

\- Siguiente equipo, academia femenina Sakigake. – En ese momento pasó al frente una chica de cabello castaño corto pasó al frente, tomó una hoja y la mostró, siendo posicionada en el grupo D.

\- Ellas parecen ser igual de nuevas que nosotras. – Comentó Tsubasa, viendo que no hay mucha representación de su equipo.

\- No sabemos cómo será su equipo, pero si están aquí es que deben tener habilidad. – Comentó Taiga.

\- Academia Suzukaze. – Pasó su capitana, una chica de piel morena, cabello negro y con una sonrisa confiada para tomar un papel y mostrarlo, estando en el grupo C.

\- He escuchado unas cuantas cosas de su academia. – Empezó a hablar Shinonome. – Son mayormente una escuela con enfoque en artes, de su capitana, ella es una maestra de la ceremonia del té pero empezaron un equipo de béisbol, tienen algunas victorias.

\- Academia Seijo. – Jinguji pasó al frente, tomando un papel, señalando que estaban en el grupo B. – Academia Shuetsu. – Su capitana subió al escenario, una chica de cabello rosado, lentes y una sonrisa jovial o traviesa en su rostro, tomó un papel, mostrando que estaban en el grupo D.

\- Shuetsu es conocida por ser una academia con altas calificaciones, genios entran mayormente a esta, podría decirse que su equipo podría estar conformado por grandes estrategas. – Expresó Shinonome.

\- Batallaría bastante contra Waka-san entonces. – Comentó Tsubasa.

\- Academia Meiwa. – Su capitana, una chica de cabello castaño medio largo pasó al frente para sacar su grupo, siendo el A.

\- Hubo una particularidad interesante cuando vi sobre esta academia, mayormente son conocidas por su equipo de tenis pero entonces formaron un equipo de béisbol, puedo decir que muchas de sus jugadores debieron practicar tenis.

\- Pasarse del tenis al béisbol es un gran cambio. – Expresó Tsubasa con asombro.

\- Pero no las hace menos peligrosas, hay que tener un gran control en las manos para jugar tenis así como juego de pies, es algo que podrían usar de provecho. – Expresó Taiga.

\- Academia Meijou. – Pasó una chica de cabello verde la cual saludó al público, Taiga no entendía por qué lo hacía.

\- ¿Por qué saluda?

\- Creo haberla visto en alguna parte… - Tsubasa se puso a pensar cuando recordó. – ya me acuerdo, ella pertenece a un grupo de idols.

\- ¿Idols? – Preguntó Taiga con confusión.

\- ¿No sabes de idols Shimazu-kun? ¿Acaso vivías bajo una roca?

\- No fue nada gracioso Arihara. – Respondió con rostro inexpresivo, la castaña soltó una risa nerviosa. – De cualquier modo, si está aquí es que no debe ser poca cosa.

\- Es increíble que pueda jugar aun siendo famosa, quizás nos crucemos. – Comentó la castaña, ese equipo se fue al grupo D.

\- Academia Yamanoue. – Pasó al frente una chica de cabello negro corto y rostro serio la cual pasó al frente, metió la mano rápidamente y sacó para estar en el grupo A.

\- Academia Midorigaoka. – Una chica de largo cabello negro pasó para tomar un papel, mostrando su entrada el grupo B.

\- ¿Piensas en algo Shimazu-kun? – Tsubasa miró a Taiga el cual se mostraba pensativo.

\- No es mucho, hay demasiadas escuelas aquí pero solo unas cuantas tienen logros, tal el caso de Kaio o Kogetsu, nuestra información al respecto es muy limitada.

\- Podríamos pedirle a Nakano-san que nos haga una investigación profunda del resto de equipos. – Sugirió Shinonome. – Solo conocemos a cuatro equipos así que tener algo del resto no haría mal.

\- Es verdad, no sabemos qué grupo podría tocarnos.

\- Academia Takanami. – una chica de largo cabello rosado pasó para meter la mano en la caja, sacando que entró al grupo C. – Academia Ogawara.

\- He escuchado igual sobre esta academia. – Empezó a hablar Shinonome. – Su equipo es uno de los mayores en términos de defensa que he escuchado, no ceden para nada respecto a sus lanzamientos y tienen un estilo de juego bastante defensivo cuando están en el campo.

\- Eso podría representar un problema muy grande. – Comentó Tsubasa, vieron que entraron al grupo B por su capitana, una chica de largo cabello blanco con una coleta.

\- Academia Kogetsu. – Hubo una tensión en todo el auditorio en ese momento, todas observaban a Kousaka que subió al auditorio sin ninguna presión, con una paleta en su boca simplemente metió la mano y sacó su papel, estaban en el grupo C.

\- Así que grupo C, si entramos a ese, nos enfrentaríamos directamente a ellas. – Expresó Shinonome.

\- Academia Teiyo. – Una chica de cabello azulado con una coleta pasó para agarrar su papel, mostrando estar en el grupo A. – Academia Futakodama.

\- Bien, mi turno. – Hifumi subió al escenario, lista para agarrar el papel, mostrando que estaban en el grupo D.

\- Academia Satogahama.

\- Llegó nuestro turno… no lo arruines Arihara-san… - Amenazó Shinonome a lo cual la castaña se puso nerviosa. Ella subió al escenario mientras se acercaba a la caja, temía por si les tocaba algún grupo malo, peor porque Shinonome la mataría de ser así. Con nervios y todo metió su mano en la caja para sacar un papelito sin verlo, entonces lo mostró a la encargada.

\- … Grupo D. – Al saber su grupo, Tsubasa soltó un suspiro de alivio para volver a su asiento.

\- Bien hecho Arihara, así evitamos chocar con Kogetsu o Kaio hasta las semifinales. – Felicitó Taiga.

\- Pero tampoco podemos descuidar a nuestras rivales del grupo D. – Expresó Shinonome, vieron como Hifumi les observó con una sonrisa, ella realmente deseaba su venganza contra ellas.

* * *

La ceremonia continuó, pasaron los demás equipos y los grupos estaban llenos, ya con ello todo terminó y podían volver a sus respectivas casas.

\- Alto ahí. – En ese momento los tres fueron detenidos por una figura, no era nadie más que Kusakari Reina, se mostraron sorprendidos de que la propia capitana de Kaio les hablara.

\- ¿Desean algo con nosotros? – Preguntó Taiga, la peliplateada sonrió.

\- He escuchado sobre ustedes, venciendo a un equipo como Seijo, incluso acabamos con Futakodama y las reservas de Kogetsu, parece que se están haciendo un nombre y es algo que no puedo ignorar. – Expresó ella haciendo un movimiento de gracia, los tres sacaron gotones de sus frentes.

\- … ¿Puedes decirnos tus asuntos? – Preguntó Shinonome.

\- Por supuesto, lamento que parezca un poco grosera, nosotras aquí en Kaio tenemos la mayor educación para tratar a todos de la forma más amable posible, aun así sean personas claramente inferiores a nosotras.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Eso no le gustó para nada a la pelinegra, siendo detenida por Tsubasa.

\- B-Bueno, soy Arihara Tsubasa, la capitana de Satogahama, si deseas hablar de algo, puedes decirme.

\- Claro Arihara Tsubasa, la verdad es que quisiera pedirles algo… un juego de practica contra ustedes. – Eso sorprendió gratamente a los tres.

\- ¡¿Un juego de practica!? – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Por supuesto, serán un buen calentamiento para nosotras hasta el torneo y enfrentar a un equipo que fue campeón no es algo que suceda a diario ¿Qué responden? – Kusakari estaba totalmente segura de su declaración, Shinonome estaba obviamente enfadada al respecto por llamarlas inferiores, quería hacerle tragar sus palabras.

\- Aceptamos. – Respondió Taiga con seriedad. – Aunque sea una práctica, iremos con todo, esperamos lo mismo de ustedes.

\- Perfecto, gracias por aceptar la oferta, pronto estaremos organizando la fecha para el juego así que espérenlo. – Respondió ella antes de irse, Shinonome soltó un gruñido.

\- Me molesta esa actitud, realmente quiero derrotarla.

\- Calma Shinonome-san. – Tsubasa quiso calmarla pero la pelinegra no parecía hacerlo.

\- No es momento de enojarse Shinonome. – Comentó Taiga. – Estamos hablando de un equipo que fue campeón, no irán suaves contra nosotros y lo sabemos, debemos organizar perfectamente como haremos el equipo.

\- Es verdad… - Tomó un respiro hondo y exhaló. – Debemos ganar este partido.

\- Eso haremos. – Respondió Tsubasa con una sonrisa. – Es un partido importante y ganaremos, pero sobre todo, vamos a divertirnos. – Los otros dos asintieron.

Se pusieron en camino a volver, con un partido de practica bastante importante, se tenía que organizar al equipo además de notificar lo demás, había mucho qué hacer ahora que el torneo se acercaba y las chicas estarían trabajando al respecto.

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: La verdad que se sufrió, lo que parece es por como es que lucharon bastante y pues sí, Tomoe ya irá empezando a descubrir lo que siente.**

**El Redentor 777: Bueno, es que Shinonome es tsundere, eso nadie se lo quita jaja y Saito sigue con el asunto de que es un malentendido, ya abarcaremos eso en caps próximos que tenemos asuntos ahora.**

**Bueno, ya vieron, están en el grupo D con unas cuantas rivales fuertes y aún más, tendrán un partido de practica contra Kaio, eso si que estará fuerte pero seguro podrán hacer algo al respecto para ganar, ahora que tienen más jugadores y pueden hacer distintas estrategias, eso ya se verá.**

**Igual, no sé si sepan esto, pero actualmente en Japón están volviendo a transmitir el anime, eso podría parecer poco pero la verdad es que trae una sorpresa, sacarán un nuevo cap del anime con material nuevo, eso quiere decir que tendremos ova jaja, más Hachinai animado, ojalá podamos verlo ya que somos de los pocos que les gusta este anime. Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	46. Estudiante de intercambio

Del aeropuerto a Tokio y de Tokio pasando por el metro hasta llegar a la ciudad, el pueblo donde iba a estar, un joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés salía de la entrada mientras observaba los alrededores.

\- Finalmente, estoy aquí. – Comentó en español. – Es cierto, aquí debería hablar en japonés… es bueno que tomara esas clases antes de aceptar este viaje de intercambio, ahora veamos si puedo encontrar el apartamento donde me quedaré… - Y se puso en camino.

En otro lado, Nakano estaba caminando cerca del centro comercial, recibir las noticias de que tendrían un partido de practica contra Kaio les cayó de sorpresa a todas, no es de sorprender que la periodista se encuentre en búsqueda de información para conocer un poco más a su oponente, al menos contra alguien como ese equipo era relativamente sencillo encontrar algunas cosas.

\- Creo que en internet podría encontrar todo lo que necesito, solo debo de navegar y… - En ese momento algo llamó su atención, observó en la vitrina de una tienda un artículo que la dejó sin habla. – No puede ser… eso es…

Se acercó a ver, era una cámara fotográfica, pero no cualquiera, se observaba bastante moderna, con un lente grande, Nakano lo observó con brillo en los ojos.

\- Es el último modelo que ha sacado Nikon… no puede ser, como no me enteré que ya estaba en el mercado… debo resistir pero no hay otra oportunidad para que pueda comprarla… - Revisó su cartera, por alguna razón llevaba varios billetes dentro, quizás de trabajos encubiertos, nadie sabía al respecto. – Cuesta trescientos cincuenta mil yenes… menos mal tengo el dinero, mejor aprovecho…

La peliverde entró a la tienda, tenía que obtener esa cámara sí o sí, la calidad de fotos que podría sacar para su periódico sería grandiosa, ya entonces que fue justo a donde estaba para tomarla, otra mano se asomó a la caja.

\- ¿Eh? – Miró para ver que se trataba de un chico de cabello negro.

\- No pensé que alguien más quisiera esta cámara. – Escuchó al chico hablar en español, no le entendió para nada. – Ups, de nuevo lo hice, quieres esta cámara ¿no?

\- Si… ¿Qué idioma hablaste? No entendí nada.

\- Ah, eso era español, apenas llegué aquí y al ver esta cámara, realmente no podía dejarlo pasar, Nikon saca modelos buenos últimamente.

\- ¿Te interesan las cámaras?

\- Claro, la verdad es que quisiera ser fotógrafo en el futuro, así que sé bastante de cámaras, por cierto. – Observó la que ella llevaba alrededor de su cuello. – Es una kodak ¿no? parece un modelo antiguo pero es bastante bueno, la calidad no se pierde aunque sea de unos 30 megapíxeles.

\- Es verdad… - Expresó Nakano con asombro, el chico realmente sabía y analizó todo eso con simplemente ver la cámara. – Esto, si quieres esta cámara, puedes tenerla, yo luego conseguiré otra en otro lado…

\- No importa, vi que realmente te hacía ilusión tenerla, toma. – Le dio la caja, Nakano la tomó con asombro.

\- ¿Está bien? Sabes más que yo, seguro podrías sacarle más provecho.

\- No soy lo suficientemente malo como para negarle a una chica cuando realmente quiere algo, vi antes como observabas por la vitrina la cámara. – Respondió él a lo que Nakano se sonrojó levemente. – Tómala y has un buen uso de ella.

\- Bueno… si eso dices… - Nakano tomó la caja a lo cual sonrió. – Gracias, esto…

\- Joaquín, me llamo Joaquín Castellano Díaz.

\- Nakano Ayaka, usaré esta cámara como se debe, gracias.

\- No hay de qué. – Sonrió él. – Nos vemos Ayaka.

\- ¿Eh? – No pudo decir nada más cuando el chico se fue de la tienda, dejando a la peliverde ahí sola. – Me llamó por mi nombre… si fue extraño, se veía de mi edad, quizás asiste a una escuela cercana…

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya en Satogahama, las cosas estaban tranquilas, el equipo necesitaba prepararse al máximo para poder ganar ese partido.

\- ¿Es una cámara nueva? – Preguntó una de sus compañeras a Nakano, esta sonrió.

\- Claro, la compré ayer, Nikon de último modelo, podré sacar las mejores fotos en alta definición.

\- Que genial, espero puedas tomar muchas. – Comentó otra, en ese momento entró su profesora para ponerse al frente.

\- Escuchen todos, puede ser algo repentino pero el día de hoy llegará un estudiante de intercambio de Honduras. – Eso sorprendió a todas.

\- ¿Alguien de Honduras? Es inesperado. – Comentó una.

\- ¿Dónde queda ese lugar? – Comentó otra chica, se fue armando un cuchicheo hasta que la profesora los calmó.

\- Bueno, puedes entrar. – En ese momento entró el nuevo alumno, llevando el uniforme masculino de la academia, pasó al frente, Nakano quedó sumamente asombrada al ver quien era.

\- Hoy, me llamo Joaquín Castellano Díaz, espero nos llevemos bien. – Ese mismo pelinegro que conoció el día anterior resultó ser el alumno de intercambio.

\- Bien Castellano, puedes sentarte al lado de Nakano-san, hay un asiento libre.

\- Claro. – Fue hasta donde estaba la peliverde para sentarse al lado de ella. – Hola Ayaka, parece que somos compañeros.

\- E-Espera un momento, que me llames por mi nombre tan de repente… - Expresó ella en vergüenza, el pelinegro ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Hay algo malo? En mi país es normal llamarse por su nombre.

\- Las cosas son distintas aquí en Japón, solo llamame por mi apellido, no quisiera que malinterpreten nuestra relación.

\- … Oh, claro. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – Lamento lo de antes, quizás fui un poco rudo.

\- No importa… así que seremos compañeros, me alegra encontrar a alguien que comparta el gusto por las cámaras como yo.

\- Claro, espero que podamos ser amigos. – Respondió él, para Nakano fue una sorpresa verlo tan pronto pero no le molestaba tenían más cosas en común de lo que parecía.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, como Joaquín sabía muy poco de los alrededores, le pidió a Nakano si podía mostrarle, ella aceptó.

\- ¿Cómo funciona la cámara? – Preguntó el chico.

\- Bastante bien, hice unas cuantas fotos de prueba y me sorprende lo nítida que es la calidad, incluso esta no se pierde al hacer fotos panorámicas, me alegra haberla comprado.

\- Es bueno saber eso, yo igual traje la mía. – El chico mostró una cámara que sacó de su bolsillo. – Es una Canon, un modelo un poco antiguo, de hace dos años pero que me sigue funcionando, esta pequeña me ha acompañado en muchas aventuras, solo observa las fotos que he tomado.

Le mostró a través de la pantalla cada foto tomada, eran distintos paisajes, naturaleza y otros lugares, la peliverde estaba sorprendida por lo bien que se veían.

\- Son varios lugares hermosos de mi natal Honduras, en ocasiones me gustaba ir a pasear y fotografiar cada buen paisaje que veía ¿Qué tal?

\- Se ven hermosas… nunca tuve interés en otros países, pero ahora siento curiosidad, quizás en el futuro vaya de viaje para fotografiar tantos lugares hermosos.

\- No es mala idea, quizás y vayamos juntos como compañeros de viaje. – Sonrió el chico, a lo cual Nakano se sonrojó un poco. – Y ¿Qué haces normalmente con tu cámara? ¿Qué fotos tomas?

\- Bueno… llevo un periódico escolar en la escuela, aunque no es oficial, me encanta investigar distintas cosas y obtener información, es uno de los hobbies que más amo.

\- Muy interesante, quizás si tenga tiempo ayude con tu periódico.

\- ¿En serio? Eso me gustaría. – Sonrió ella. – A decir verdad… no solo me dedico a eso, también estoy en el equipo de béisbol de la escuela, como practico demasiado, no he tenido mucho tiempo para fotografiar de nuestras prácticas y ponerlo en el periódico, si no te molesta ¿serías el fotógrafo del equipo? Tener mayor publicidad para nosotras sería bueno.

\- Claro ¿Cuándo tienen practica?

\- Hoy, todos los días vamos al campo y pronto tendremos un partido contra un equipo fuerte, sería bueno si tenemos fotos del momento.

\- Por supuesto, puedes dejármelo a mí. – Levantó el pulgar, Nakano sonrió.

\- Gracias Castellano-kun, me ayudas bastante con esto.

\- No es nada, ya espero ver como practican, no soy realmente de mucho béisbol, el futbol es más famoso en Honduras, Motagua es mi equipo. – Expresó con una sonrisa, aunque Nakano no entendía, le divertía hablar con él.

* * *

Llegó el momento de practicar, las chicas se cambiaron y fueron al campo, igual los entrenadores ya estaban ahí, Joaquín estaba cerca.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Tsubasa al verlo.

\- Se llama Joaquín Castellano Díaz, un compañero de mi salón que accedió a fotografiar las prácticas para mi periódico. – Respondió Nakano.

\- Oh… no esperaba que Nakano-san se consiguiera un novio tan pronto y no está nada mal. – Sonrió Honjou a lo que la peliverde se sonrojó.

\- N-No tenemos ese tipo de relación senpai, solo es un compañero.

\- Basta de hablar, vamos a entrenar. – Expresó Shinonome, ya entonces las chicas fueron para empezar, Joaquín preparó la cámara y observó a través de la lente.

\- (No es tan mal paisaje… esos girasoles son hermosos, ahora veamos a las chicas…)

Empezó a observar los entrenamientos, Taiga, Takuto y Fudo daban señales y ayudaban a chicas mientras otras hacían prácticas de bateo, recoger pelotas o lanzar en el caso de Kurashiki, Nozaki y María. Joaquín observaba todo eso con ojo crítico, viendo los esfuerzos de las chicas, enfocándose mayormente en Nakano.

\- (Esto realmente es interesante… saber que hay un tipo de brillo así en los deportes… quizás pueda seguir con esto…) – Pensó mientras fotografiaba.

La practica continuó hasta terminar, Taiga decidió dar por fin a ese día y que todas pudieran irse, Joaquín igual estaba bastante satisfecho con todas las fotos que tomó.

\- ¿Qué tal quedaron? – Preguntó Nakano al acercarse, secándose el sudor con una toalla.

\- Estoy más que satisfecho… la verdad es que mayormente me he enfocado en fotografiar paisajes, nunca antes lo hice con personas, pero siento… que es mi mejor trabajo hasta el momento.

\- ¿Fotos? Quiero verlas. – Nitta escuchó la conversación y quiso ver.

\- Espero haber salido bien. – Pensó Kanako con preocupación.

\- Yo no tendría problemas si tenemos una sesión privada. – Honjou soltó un guiño. Ya casi todas se acercaron para ver.

\- No creo que así todas puedan ver… ¿hay un proyector para que podamos proyectarlo? – Preguntó el hondureño.

\- Hay uno en la sala audiovisual, iré a buscarlo. – Respondió Nakano, ya que todas realmente querían ver las fotos, no hubo de otra, todo el equipo se movió al audiovisual, ahí Nakano preparó todo, Joaquín conectó la cámara para proyectar las fotos.

\- Aquí vamos. – Empezó, primero se mostró una foto, ahí se observaba a Tsukumo con rostro serio, arrojando la pelota, tenía un brillo atrás de ella.

\- Tsukumo-senpai se ve hermosa en esa foto. – Comentó Nozaki, la pelinegra no expresó nada al respecto, siguiendo con su rostro serio como siempre. La siguiente foto se veía a Kanako la cual estaba comiendo una bola de arroz a escondidas del resto.

\- ¡Wuaaah! No vean eso. – La chica intentó cubrir la pantalla mientras todas reían. La siguiente foto fue de Nozaki hablando con Kakeru, los dos estaban realmente juntos observando su computadora.

\- Nozaki-san, parecen una pareja en esa foto. – Comentó Ukita de forma inocente, el chico de lentes se sonrojó al escuchar eso.

\- Bueno, si da esa sensación, pero solo estábamos revisando algo respecto a mis tiros.

Las siguientes fotos fueron entre divertidas y hermosas, en una Honjou se dio cuenta de la cámara y posó para ella, en otra se veía a Hanayama caer de rostro a la tierra, Shinonome bateando una pelota la cual iba con brillo al sol, una de Kurashiki y Taiga hablando juntos, Fudo ayudando a Tsubasa y muchas más.

\- Por último… creo decir que esta es la foto de la cual me siento más orgulloso. – Comentó Joaquín, pasaron a la última foto. En esta se veía a Nakano, ella estaba con fondo de girasoles mientras saltó para agarrar una pelota, tenía un brillo a sus espaldas que la hacían parecer como si fuera un ser celestial.

\- Nakano-san, realmente te ves hermosa ahí. – Comentó Tsubasa, la peliverde quedó asombrada al verla.

\- ¿Esa soy yo de verdad?

\- Realmente puedo ver el esfuerzo de esta foto. – Comentó Taiga. – Nakano ha mejorado bastante durante todo este tiempo y creo que no hay mejor representación para ese esfuerzo que esta imagen.

\- Sabía que tomé la foto correcta. – Sonrió Joaquín, mirando a la periodista. - ¿Qué tal si la pones en primera plana en tu periódico? Llama la atención.

\- Esto… no sé, me da algo de vergüenza que mi imagen esté en el periódico que yo misma hago.

\- No es nada para avergonzarse, seguro si lo haces llamará la atención de los lectores, puedo asegurarlo como quien tomó la foto. – Soltó un guiño, la peliverde estaba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sonriendo en ese momento.

\- Está bien… me alegra haberte pedido ayuda en esto Castellano-kun.

\- No hay de qué Nakano, sabes que estoy dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que necesites.

\- Gracias. – Los dos estaban en su propio mundo que no se dieron cuenta que el resto observaba.

\- Oye Nakano-san, cuando quieras te daré consejos para cuidar tu reloj biológico, así sabrás que días son perfectos para que ustedes dos tengan sexo. – Comentó Honjou, la peliverde se sonrojó al máximo.

\- ¡Ya dije que no tenemos esa relación!

* * *

Al día siguiente, la peliverde empezó a entregar su periódico, tal y como prometió, la foto de ella estaba en primera plana, los alumnos empezaron a leer y más en específico ver las fotografías del hondureño, sí que llamaban mucho la atención, antes de darse cuenta se quedó sin ejemplares.

\- Jamás pensé que se agotarían en poco tiempo… Castellano-kun realmente tiene una visión hermosa para fotografiar… - La peliverde sonrió por lo bajo. – (Es un buen chico… quizás… incluso yo puedo encontrar a alguien importante en mi vida…)

En otro lado, Kakeru se había reunido con Kiribe como era ya de forma habitual, el rubio de lentes parecía estar pensando en unas cuantas cosas mientras su amigo estaba tomando un jugo, en ese momento se levantó de su asiento.

\- Ya me decidí…

\- ¿Qué decidiste? – Preguntó el pelimorado, Kakeru lo miró.

\- … Kiribe-kun… voy a confesarle a Nozaki-san mis sentimientos… - Eso tomó por sorpresa a su amigo.

\- … Eso es excelente Kakeru, me alegra que tomes la iniciativa, ahora puedo decir ¿por qué ahora?

\- Creo ya haber pasado suficiente tiempo con ella, nos llevamos bien y todo, quizás pueda ser mi oportunidad.

\- Buena suerte, por ahora me alegro de que estés directo hacia el camino de la adultez, Honjou-senpai no ha dejado de hablar emocionada sobre otra cita, me mensajea casi a diario.

\- Bueno… creo que iré ahora… - El rubio tomó un respiro hondo. – Kiribe-kun… deséame suerte.

\- Claro hombre, espero puedas conseguirlo. – Sin decir más, Kakeru se fue, la razón por la cual decidió tomar esa decisión fue luego de ver las fotos, ciertamente los dos se veían como pareja, él quería tomar el siguiente paso en ese momento por lo que no perdió el tiempo en ir a buscar a la rubia. No tardó mucho en encontrarla cuando la vio comiendo junto a Ukita.

\- N-Nozaki-san. – Le habló.

\- ¿Kirishima-kun?

\- Me gustaría ver si podemos hablar… a solas…

\- Um… claro. – Sonrió ella. – Ukita-san, nos vemos luego. – Se despidió de la pequeña, los dos se alejaron en ese momento hasta llegar a un sitio donde no había nadie más, entonces se detuvieron. - ¿De qué quisieras hablar? Si es sobre mis lanzamientos, tal vez…

\- No es nada de eso Nozaki-san, en realidad es de algo mucho más importante… - Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sentía que estaba sudando, de repente le atacó un pánico grande, tanto que deseaba salir corriendo de ahí, pero sabía que iba a arrepentirse si lo hacía. – Nozaki-san… has sido una gran amiga, me he divertido mucho ayudándote para mejorar tus lanzamientos y todo, aprecio que hables con alguien como yo… por eso es que quisiera dar otro paso… la verdad es que… me gustas desde hace tiempo ¡Sal conmigo! – Gritó mientras tenía la mirada baja al suelo, su corazón estaba latiendo como loco, esperaba una respuesta de la rubia, entonces al levantar la mirada, vio su rostro, tenía una mirada triste.

\- Esto… Kirishima-kun… aprecio realmente que me hayas confesado lo que sientes, pero… yo no siento lo mismo… lo siento. – Sin decir nada más, Nozaki se fue corriendo de ahí, Kakeru se quedó inmóvil en ese sitio, su mente se puso en blanco, fue rechazado por ella, el chico cayó de rodillas mientras se cubrió el rostro, solo se podía escuchar sollozos de parte de él.

Nozaki, por su lado, caminó un poco hasta teniendo la mirada baja, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos hasta que se apoyó contra una pared, en ese momento se pudo ver una simple lagrima recorrer su mejilla…

\- Por qué tuvo que decirlo… por qué…

* * *

**Nombre: Joaquín Castellano Díaz.**

**Edad: 15 años.**

**Apariencia: Joven de cabello negro con ojos cafés, mide 1.74 de estatura, su complexión de cuerpo es realmente normal aunque lo tiene algo trabajado, le encanta vestir de forma cómoda con lo cual pueda sentirse a gusto.**

**Personalidad: Alguien con curiosidad sobre las cosas, es un gran aficionado a los fotos y cámaras por lo que no duda en fotografiar todo aquello que le llame la atención, es realmente apasionado si es que encuentra algo bastante interesa, del mismo modo que tiene un gran ojo para los paisajes, sabiendo sacar maravillosas fotos.**

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: La verdad es que si muchos equipos hay para este liga pero no pienso hacer que jueguen contra todos jaja, ya vimos que solo por un grupo estarán en ello.**

**El Redentor 777: Bueno, con Reina, ya es algo que se estará viendo, ya al menos cuando lleguen a jugar se observará.**

**Y pues metimos nuevo personaje, ya vimos con quien estará jaja y pienso hacerlo aparecer de vez en cuando para tomar fotos a las prácticas, y dejamos algo de drama al final, que es lo que tendrá Nozaki para que esté así, Kakeru fue rechazado y eso es un duro golpe pero las cosas no se quedarán así, el próximo cap veremos la razón detrás de todo esto, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	47. Consecuencias de una apuesta

Otro día de escuela, así debería ser justamente con las clases normales, pero alguien no la estaba pasando bien del todo.

\- Uh…

\- ¿Kakeru? Oye, despierta.

\- Uh…

Kiribe intentaba hablarle a su amigo pero este se encontraba totalmente ido, no reaccionaba a nada, incluso aunque le chasqueó en la cara un par de ocasiones, era como un muerto viviente.

\- Vamos Kakeru, habla aunque sea algo, no estés como un cadáver. – A pesar de todo, no decía nada, el pelimorado soltó un suspiro. – Amigo, sé que es duro que Nozaki te haya rechazado, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo, quizás alguna otra pueda interesarte y… - No pudo continuar más cuando el rubio empezó a llorar nuevamente.

\- No puedo olvidarla Kiribe-kun… ella realmente lo era todo para mí, no puedo…

\- Esto realmente es malo… - Se llevó la mano a la frente, no muy lejos de ahí, Nozaki estaba pasando, tenía un rostro triste y suspiró.

\- Nozaki-san ¿pasa algo? – Preguntó Ukita, la rubia sonrió suavemente.

\- No es nada Ukita-san, estoy bien, lo juro. – Aseguró que nada le pasaba, la pequeña no estaba del todo segura pero no iba a entrometerse más de lo que debía, quizás era un problema que solo su amiga podía resolver. – Nos vemos después.

Nozaki avanzó, su razón para haber rechazado a Kakeru no es nada tan dramático como se pinta, era una razón un poco absurda por así decirlo.

\- Nozaki-chan. – Una chica de su salón le habló. - ¿Cómo van las cosas?

\- Bien, me estoy esforzando bastante en mi club, esta vez ganaremos.

\- Todos en la escuela hablan de eso, es sorprendente que, a pesar de ello, nadie se te haya confesado. – Escuchar eso, la puso nerviosa.

\- Esto… si… es verdad jaja… - Soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- A este paso realmente podrías terminar ganando la apuesta que hicimos.

\- Si... mejor entremos. – Esa era su razón, una apuesta que hizo con otras chicas, y esto se remonta a una semana antes de la formación del club.

_"Flashback"_

Luego de la ceremonia de entrada y que conociera su salón, Nozaki empezó a conocer a sus compañeras, al igual que se encontraban chicos pero mayormente hablaban entre ellos, al menos era lo suficientemente social como para hablar con otras.

\- Es increíble que a partir de este año Satogahama sea mixta. – Expresó una chica. – Creo que hice bien en venir aquí y no a otra escuela femenina como mis padres querían.

\- Es nuestra oportunidad de obtener novios. – Expresó otra. – Aunque me da algo de miedo, son una minoría y no dudo que muchos de ellos solo tengan pensamientos pervertidos.

\- Esto… no lo sé, quizás haya buenos chicos. – Expresó Nozaki, las chicas la vieron. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Tienes una gran ventaja Nozaki-chan, solo mira esto. – Señaló a sus pechos. – Seguramente todos se sentirán atraídos por estos. – la rubia se cubrió de la vergüenza.

\- No digas eso… si quisiera conocer a un chico, no quiero solo venga por mi físico, sino igual por quien soy.

\- Eres muy inocente Nozaki-chan. – En eso aquella chica sonrió, algo se le había ocurrido. – Oigan ¿y si hacemos una apuesta?

\- ¿Qué tipo de apuesta? – Preguntó la rubia.

\- Como es obvio que a lo largo de este año se formarán algunas parejas, hagamos algo, entre nosotras, la última en conseguir novio, el resto deberá pagarle diez mil yenes cada una a esta persona.

\- O-Oye, eso es un poco extremo. – Comentó la otra chica. – Eso es casi toda mi mesada de tres meses.

\- Lo vale. – Sonrió esa chica. – La menos deseada de nosotras sería la ganadora, no solo por llevarse novio sino igual algo de dinero, somos cuatro aquí así que serían cuarenta mil yenes para la última.

\- Cuarenta mil yenes… - Nozaki pensó en lo que podría comprar con ese dinero. – (Hay unos zapatos que realmente deseo comprar… quiero ese dinero) Estoy dentro.

\- ¿Ven? Nozaki-chan quiere hacerlo ¿Qué dicen las demás? – A pesar de las dudas y demás, ellas igual aceptaron. – Muy bien, hagamos esta apuesta, a lo largo del año, si alguna recibe una confesión, deberá decirlo a las demás y de tal modo perderán y deberán pagar sus diez mil yenes a la ganadora ¿entendido?

\- Si. – Exclamaron todas, Nozaki incluida. A partir de entonces ella misma comenzó esa apuesta, claro que luego, el haber entrado al equipo de béisbol femenino no estuvo en sus planes y eso cambió la cosa.

_"Fin del Flashback"_

Nozaki lo sentía realmente por Kakeru, en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, comprobó ser un buen chico, totalmente dispuesto a ayudarla a mejorar y bastante amable, solo esperaba que eso no rompiera su amistad de algún modo, aunque ella misma tampoco sabía lo que iba a desencadenar aquel suceso.

* * *

Llegó la hora de ir a practicar, Nozaki fue a cambiarse a su uniforme y dirigirse al campo junto a otras, en eso buscó con la mirada.

\- No está… - No podía ver rastro de Kakeru en ningún lado. – Kirishima-kun no se encuentra…

\- ¿A quién buscas? – Preguntó Taiga.

\- a Kirishima-kun, ya sabes, me ha ayudado bastante con mis lanzamientos.

\- Quien sabe, quizás está ocupado y tiene bastante tarea. – El castaño se hundió de hombros – No es que pueda ayudarte todos los días.

\- Eso es verdad… - Bajó la mirada, entonces decidió sonreír par ano preocuparlo. – Supongo que me las arreglaré sola en esta ocasión.

\- El juego contra Kaio será en unos cuantos días, necesito que estén en su forma óptima, tú también.

\- Claro, me esforzaré bastante. – Exclamó ella, aunque seguía preocupada por el rubio y que es lo que podría haber estado haciendo, siempre que le ayudaba, se mostraba muy entusiasmado de poder ayudarla, incluso cuando estaba totalmente concentrado en su laptop, anotando números y ecuaciones que podrían ayudarla, Nozaki siempre le estuvo viendo y ahora que no se encontraba ahí… se le hacía extraño…

\- ¡Nozaki-chan, cuidado! – De repente la rubia despertó de su letargo para ver una pelota de béisbol ir a su rostro, ella reaccionó rápido sujetándola con su guante, Akino se apresuró a ir con ella. - ¡Lo siento mucho, casi te golpeo! – La morena se disculpó.

\- No es nada. – Negó con la cabeza - Yo estaba distraída, es mi culpa.

\- Pero debí haber calculado mejor donde dirigir la pelota. – Lou-chan golpeó la cabeza de su dueña con una nuez. – Auch, Lou-chan, ya me disculpé.

\- Insisto, creo que descansaré un poco. – La rubia se fue a las bancas para descansar a pesar de la insistencia de Akino. Se sentó mientras observaba la práctica, realmente su cabeza no estaba en ello, se encontraba más en preocupación con Kakeru que otra cosa.

\- Parece que estoy presenciando a una doncella en problemas. – para sorpresa de la rubia, Honjou llegó hasta ella y se sentó a tu lado. – Por tu expresión, supongo que es un problema con chicos ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Nozaki, la inglesa sonrió orgullosa.

\- Yo lo sé todo sobre los chicos, lo que piensan, lo que sienten, incluso las zonas en las cuales sienten más placer… - Escuchar eso sonrojó a la rubia. – Pero dejemos eso de lado, escuchemos tu parte ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

\- B-Bueno… la verdad es que… se me confesaron. – La pelivino formó una "O" con su boca.

\- Sí que tardaron un poco en hacerlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó la rubia con duda.

\- Deberías saberlo Nozaki-chan, más que nada con esto que tienes aquí. – Señaló a sus pechos, ella se dio cuenta y se cubrió, la inglesa empezó a reír. – No hay necesidad de que te avergüences, son un arma muy efectiva para atraer chicos, tenemos suerte de encontrarnos en ese grupo privilegiado. – Ella misma hizo resaltar sus pechos.

\- P-Pero no es por eso que quisiera atraer un chico…

\- Bueno, normalmente el setenta por ciento de los chicos se sienten atraídos por los pechos, el veinte por ciento por el trasero y el diez restante por la personalidad de la chica, pero dejemos eso de lado. Qué pasó con este chico.

\- Bueno… lo rechacé… - Honjou enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Alguna razón para rechazarlo?

\- Bueno… - Dudó un poco pero decidió contarle de esa apuesta y el dinero que ganaría por ello, Honjou soltó un suspiro y se llevó la mano a la frente. - ¿Honjou-senpai?

\- Nozaki-chan… eres una estúpida.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No pensé que fueras de esa forma, lastimaste los sentimientos de un chico solo por algo de dinero, eso es bastante egoísta ¿sabes? Y lo peor es que él no sabe nada al respecto y cree que quizás le odies o algo así.

\- E-Eso no es verdad, Kirishima-kun es muy agradable, atento y me ha ayudado…

\- Ese chico que siempre te ayuda, ya sabía que tenía otras intenciones. – Honjou puso un rostro serio. – No te voy a dar un gran sermón por jugar con los sentimientos de un chico, pero si te diré algo: Arregla todo esto, si realmente piensas cosas buenas sobre él, tomate un tiempo para pensar realmente que deseas hacer al respecto y entonces explícale todo, al menos merece saber la razón.

\- … Tiene razón, no pensé que me ayudaría con todo esto, gracias senpai.

\- No soy una simple chica que adora ir tras cualquier hombre que le llame la atención, también tengo el trabajo de ayudar si otros tienen problemas amorosos, soy la celestina de este equipo.

\- … ha cambiado mejor mi percepción de usted senpai, realmente me ha ayudado.

\- Aprecio los cumplidos. – Soltó un guiño. – Ahora debo continuar, iré a coquetear un poco con Shimazu-kun, nos vemos~ - Y se retiró, un gotón surgió de la frente de Nozaki.

\- Algunas cosas no cambiarán… bien… mañana hablaré con Kirishima-kun y le diré todo… le daré una respuesta apropiada…

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente, Nozaki llegó con la intención de querer hablar con Kakeru por lo que entró al salón, pero al ver en todos lados, no pudo encontrarlo, eso la extrañó, Kiribe estaba hablando con otros chicos pero Kakeru no estaba cerca, eso la hacía preguntar si no fue a la escuela.

\- A sus asientos. – Llegó la profesora por lo que empezaron las clases, solo vio el asiento de Kakeru vacío, quizás realmente no fue y eso la preocupaba un poco. De tal modo siguieron las clases hasta que terminaron. – Por cierto, Kirishima-san se ha reportado enfermo por un resfriado por lo que no pudo venir, si alguien podría llevarle las hojas de las tareas de hoy.

En ese momento Nozaki podría aprovechar, aunque Kiribe estaba por levantar la mano, la rubia lo hizo rápidamente.

\- Yo llevaré las hojas sensei. – Afirmó ella.

\- Está bien Nozaki-san, te daré la dirección de su casa para que se las lleves. – Kiribe solo vio con asombro a Nozaki, esta volteó a verlo y le señaló que ella se encargaría, el pelimorado captó el mensaje y asintió, teniendo una sonrisa leve en su rostro.

\- (No todo está perdido Kakeru, tendrás una gran sorpresa…)

La profesora le dio la dirección de la casa de Kakeru para ir, de igual modo se excusó con Tsubasa de que no iría a la práctica de ese día, la castaña asintió, de ese modo ella empezó a salir para dirigirse a su casa, siguiendo la dirección, logró llegar a una casa de color azul con un jardín pequeño, en ese momento tocó el timbre.

\- Ya voy. – Respondió una voz femenina, en ese momento salió una mujer mayor. – Oh, que chica más linda tenemos aquí.

\- Esto… soy una compañera de Kirishima-kun, vine a traer las tareas de hoy.

\- Claro, pasa, adelante. – la mujer aceptó que Nozaki entrara a la casa, se quitó los zapatos y entonces la mujer que parecía ser su madre señaló escaleras arriba. – El cuarto de Kakeru es el segundo a la izquierda, toca la puerta.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció y entonces subió, la madre era amable por lo visto, en ese momento tocó la puerta.

\- Mamá, ya dije que no necesito más de la gelatina, ya comí demasia… - Al abrir la puerta, el rubio adentro que estaba en pijama se quedó callado al ver la figura que entró. - … Nozaki-san…

\- Esto… vine a traer la tarea… - habló con algo de nervios la rubia.

\- Si… - Kakeru no dijo nada más, mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, Nozaki igual estaba nerviosa, pero esa era su oportunidad, tenía que decirlo.

\- Kirishima-kun… tengo que hablarte de algo… - El rubio se puso tenso, ella se sentó en el suelo con la mesita del frente. – Yo… realmente lamento si te lastimé.

\- … ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él, Nozaki bajó la cabeza.

\- Yo… realmente fui muy egoísta, eres un buen chico, el rechazarte de ese modo no es nada valido si realmente no te di una razón para ello, ahora que lo observo, realmente fui una estúpida por pensar en dejarlo de lado.

\- … No es necesario de que te sientas triste, fue muy doloroso para mí, pero seguro puedo superarlo.

\- No es eso Kirishima-kun. – La rubia lo interrumpió. – La única razón por la cual te rechacé fue por una tonta apuesta que hice con otras chicas, solo quería ganar cuarenta mil yenes para unos zapatos, pero ahora que me fijo, eso no vale para nada si debo perder a un buen chico como tú.

\- Eso…

\- No sé qué fue lo que viste en mí, soy egoísta, no soy tan buena como crees que soy y realmente lastimé tus sentimientos, no merezco ser amada por alguien tan amable.

\- Nozaki-san. – Kakeru miró fijamente a la rubia. – Yo… realmente iba en serio cuando me confesé, no solo me pareces bonita, también has sido muy amable conmigo, aceptaste mi ayuda cuando nadie más lo haría, reconozco totalmente el esfuerzo que has hecho en el béisbol, yo mismo deseo apoyar todo eso con lo que tenga.

\- Kirishima-kun… - La rubia se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras, sonriendo levemente. – Gracias por todo eso… ahora ya sé lo que debo hacer… volveré a responder a tu confesión y esta vez lo haré en serio. – Kakeru tragó saliva, Nozaki le vio fijamente. - … Yo acepto, estaré feliz de salir contigo.

\- … Eso significa… - Kakeru no podía creer esas palabras, Nozaki realmente le había aceptado, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. - … No es un sueño ¿cierto?

\- No lo es. – Nozaki abrazó a Kakeru. – Puedes sentirme ¿no? Esto es más real de lo que piensas.

\- … Me alegra… realmente estoy feliz…

\- Bien hecho hijo. – De repente la puerta se abrió, apareciendo la madre con una cámara de video. – me alegra que mi tesoro finalmente tenga novia ahora ¿Cuántos hijos tendrán? ¿Cuándo es la boda? Quiero saber todos los detalles.

\- ¡Mamá! – gritó Kakeru, el rubio finalmente pudo ser correspondido, Nozaki sabía que era lo correcto y lo mejor, ella tampoco podía negar que eso es lo que ella quería.

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente, en ese momento que Nozaki llegó al salón, vio a Kakeru.

\- Kirishima-kun. – Corrió hacia él, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. – Hola.

\- Hola Nozaki-san, hoy volveremos al entrenamiento como siempre.

\- Claro, espero contar contigo. – La rubia se veía feliz, en eso volvió a su asiento, esas chicas le vieron.

\- Parece que fuiste la primera a la que se le confesaron, tendrás que pagar a la ganadora.

\- No importa, lo haré, porque sé que gané algo más importante que dinero. – Comentó ella, realmente a partir de ese momento pasaría momentos realmente felices con la persona que ama.

Llegó el momento de decidir la alineación principal para el partido contra Kaio, Taiga, Takuto y Fudo miraron al equipo que esperaba a saber cómo se llevaría a cabo.

\- Luego de decidir las cosas para este partido, llegamos a una alineación que deberá otorgarnos la victoria. – Expresó el castaño, en eso señaló la pizarra por la cual Takuto empezó a escribir los nombres. – Este será el equipo para el partido.

Capitana y segunda base: Arihara Tsubasa.

Tercera base: Shinonome Ryo.

Primera base: Tsukumo Kana.

Campo Corto: Kawakita Tomoe.

Jardinero Izquierdo: Tsukahara Shizuku.

Jardinero central: Asahina Iroha.

Jardinero derecho: Honjou Chikage.

Catcher: Suzuki Waka.

Pitcher: Kurashiki Maiko.

\- Esta es la alineación principal, las demás estarán de reserva pero entrarán a jugar en cualquier momento por lo que estén preparadas, Kaio es un rival muy duro por lo que nos van a exigir demasiado. – Terminó de hablar Taiga, felicitaron a las que iban a jugar de entrada, el castaño cerró los ojos. – (Es un partido importante, no podemos perderlo…)

Llegaría muy pronto ese partido y lo darían todo por ganar, se asegurarían de ello, con el torneo tan cercano, la victoria era necesaria.

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Justamente esperaba para hacerlo sacar, ya tenía una idea de como sería el enamorado de Nakano y decidí seguir la línea de que sea hondureño jaja, al menos para no perder la costumbre en ello.**

**El Redentor 777: Ciertamente ella ya empezará a ver otras cosas al respecto más allá de solamente estar ocupada en su periódico o hacer trabajo de investigación para el equipo, ya es algo que estará poniendo.**

**Bueno, ya pasó lo de Nozaki y finalmente se confirmó pareja con Kakeru, me debatí en hacerlo más dramático, poner algo de mayor peso pero creo que ya he hecho demasiado drama anteriormente así que fui con algo un poco más ligero, y se viene el partido contra Kaio, será muy difícil y digo que casi todas entrarán a jugar, eso ya lo verán.**

**Also, adelantaré una cosa, para el cap 50 no será un cap normal sino que haré un tipo especial, como casi llegamos a la mitad del fic y el 50 calza perfectamente con ello, haré una especie de OVA para ese cap ¿de qué será? Ya lo averiguarán pero seguro les causará gracia cuando lo lean, será algo loco y fuera de la historia canónica jaja, nos vemos hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	48. Vs Kaio 1

Llegó el día para el partido de práctica contra la academia Kaio. Se decidió que se llevaría a cabo en su academia por lo que todo el equipo fue movilizado por medio de autobuses nuevamente para ir hasta su academia y no solo eran las chicas más sus entrenadores, esta ocasión también estaban yendo Kakeru, Kiribe, Joaquín, Howard, Kojou, Carlos en representación de la presidenta y Saito. De ese modo los vehículos no tardaron en llegar hasta la academia la cual solo Taiga, Shinonome y Tsubasa vieron con anterioridad.

\- Realmente es grande. – Expresó Nozaki con asombro la cual iba agarrada de la mano con Kakeru.

\- Ya veo que no escondes para nada tu relación Nozaki-chan. – Expresó Honjou con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Y pensar que en el pasado aspiré a querer entrar a esta academia. – Comentó Hiiragi. – Tienen instalaciones de primer nivel, como se esperaba de una academia prestigiosa.

\- Sí que tiene unos buenos paisajes. – El hondureño aprovechó a tomar unas cuantas fotos. – Podría sacar unas buenas tomas desde el campo.

\- Ustedes deben ser los de Satogahama. – Un par de chicas aparecieron, por las bandanas en sus hombros, debían pertenecer al consejo estudiantil de esa academia. – Bienvenidos a Kaio, agradezco que aceptaran esta invitación para un juego amistoso.

\- Vengo en representación de la presidenta de Satogahama, soy el secretario Pérez.

\- También del consejo, Tsukumo. – Se presentó la pelinegra corto.

\- Esperemos que este partido pueda afianzar nuestra relación como escuelas aliadas. – Aceptaron un apretón de manos los cuales los otros dos dieron. – El campo se sitúa por la izquierda y sigan recto.

\- Entendido. – Asintió Tsukumo, ya que conocían el camino, se dirigieron ahí, avanzando por los pasillos y viendo todo tan limpio y moderno que las chicas no podían evitar observar.

\- ¿No podemos tener instalaciones así en Satogahama? – Preguntó Aisaka.

\- Esto solo pueden tenerlo por su prestigio y creo que aquí estudian las chicas ricas. – Respondió Izumida.

\- Creo que tienen asignado un vestidor, vayan a cambiarse, el resto nos dirigiremos al campo. – Sugirió Taiga, las chicas fueron por el lado del vestidor mientras que los chicos empezaron a ir al campo para ver.

\- Si así son en sus pasillos e interiores, no quiero imaginar el campo. – Expresó Takuto.

\- Debe ser algo amazing, de esperarse de rich girls. – Respondió Howard.

\- ¿Escuchan eso? – Preguntó Kiribe, ya entonces que fueron saliendo al campo se encontraron con un panorama, las gradas estaban llenas, era como si se tratara de un partido oficial debido a la cantidad de personas que estaban ahí, todas siendo alumnas de Kaio.

\- Es demasiada gente… - Expresó Saito por debajo.

\- Kaio es un equipo realmente reconocido que, incluso si es un partido de práctica, la gente debe venir a verlas jugar. – Comentó Fudo.

\- Eso podría meter mucha presión a nuestro equipo al jugar como visitantes. – Pensó Takuto.

\- No permitiremos que la presión nos gane, hay que jugar con todo. – Expresó Taiga y los chicos asintieron.

\- No hay problema, porque nosotros…

\- Vamos a estar animando al equipo. – Expresaron los gemelos. Ya entonces que los chicos que no forman parte del equipo fueron a una parte de las gradas mientras los entrenadores y los gemelos se situaron en su parte de las cajas de entrenadores junto al bullpen, ahí Aoba se preparó con el traje para ponérselo.

\- Incluso sus cajas de entrenadores son bastante modernos. – Expresó Fudo al ver que estaba limpio, el campo realmente estaba bien cuidado.

\- Ya estamos aquí. – Todas las chicas llegaron vistiendo sus uniformes. – Los vestidores son asombrosos, tienen de todo, duchas, casilleros más grandes que los nuestros.

\- Creo que quedó entendido que tienen más que nosotras Tsubasa-chan. – Expresó Tomoe por debajo.

\- Toda esta gente se encuentra aquí por Kaio, no tendremos nada de apoyo. – Comentó Waka al ver a todas las personas.

\- Eso no importa, vamos a destrozar a este equipo con todo. – Comentó Iwaki con confianza, ya poco después se acercó su capitana, Kusakari Reina junto a la que era su profesora.

\- Bienvenidas, espero estén listas para morder el polvo. – Expresó la peligris con confianza.

\- Eso les decimos a ustedes. – Comentó Nitta señalando a Reina.

\- Gracias por venir, soy Kitayama, la asesora del equipo.

\- Yo soy Kakehashi, asesora de Satogahama, un gusto. – Ambas profesoras se dieron un apretón de manos. – Que sea un buen juego.

\- Eso será. – Ya sin decir más, la capitana y su asesora regresaron a su lado de la caja de entrenador y de tal modo empezaron a prepararse.

\- No queda de más decir la gran importancia de este partido, jueguen con todo y no se arrepientan de nada ¿entendido? – Expresó Taiga, todas asintieron, este sonrió. – Perfecto, es momento de jugar.

Se iba a decidir por medio de arrojar una moneda quien empezaría pero Reina decidió ceder a Satogahama el primer turno para batear, la peligris estaba demasiado confiada, algo que no le agradó a algunas de ellas, de ese modo fueron las primeras en batear. De ese modo empezó con Tomoe para batear primero, la pitcher de Kaio estaba lista, vieron a Reina la cual estaba de jardinera izquierda, la pelinegra decidió poner su atención en batear, de ese modo lanzaron la pelota, Tomoe decidió dejar pasar la primera para ver como era su estilo de lanzamiento, bastante común a decir verdad con una bola rápida.

\- Parece que su pitcher no tiene nada de impresionante. – Pensó Taiga.

\- ¿No puede ser que esconda algo? – Preguntó Asada.

\- No tengo idea, pero ese primer lanzamiento fue bastante común. – Respondió Takuto.

Tomoe se preparó para el segundo tiro, esta vez decidió batear de ese modo cuando lanzó la pelota, pudo darle la cual se fue por el centro, la pitcher quiso agarrarla pero se le escapó, pasando por el campocorto, Tomoe pudo llegar a primera sin problemas.

\- Bien hecho Tomocchi. – Felicitó su amiga.

\- Ese es un buen inicio. – Pensó Fudo. – Pero no podemos bajar la guardia.

\- No hay que dejar que metan outs. – Expresó Takuto. La siguiente en pasar fue Shinonome, la peliazul se puso seria y ahora que observó cómo lanzan la pelota, quería meter un hit desde el inicio, al lanzar la pelota, la peliazul logró darle y esta voló con un poco más de altura, corrió con todo mientras se iba por la derecha, la jugadora ahí buscó alcanzarla pero no pudo y cayó al césped, ahora con dos bases ocupadas, las cosas iban bien para ellas.

\- Jeje, para ser uno de los mejores equipos, no están siendo gran desafío. – Expresó Iwaki con confianza.

\- Está siendo demasiado fácil para empezar. – Comentó Takuto. – Tanto que me hace dudar.

\- ¿Crees lo mismo? – Preguntó Taiga, su amigo asintió.

\- Deben estar guardando su fuerza y nos están probando, por eso mismo accedieron a darnos el primer turno de bateo.

\- Mientras podamos anotar carreras, hay que darlo todo. – Comentó Tsubasa. Ahora Shizuku fue la siguiente en pasar, con su fuerza seguro podría batear bastante lejos, de ese modo la pitcher de Kaio lanzó el primer tiro el cual fue un strike, eso no desconcertó a la practicante de kendo que esperó al momento justo, ya entonces que lanzó, se preparó y lanzó un hit, la pelota comenzó a volar por el lado izquierdo, de tal modo que se alejó casi al borde, fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Tomoe pudiera correr con todo, pasando la tercera base y llegar a home, anotando la primera carrera para el equipo.

\- ¡Tomocchi! – Tsubasa abrazó a su amiga. - ¡Lo hiciste bien!

\- Jeje, gracias Tsubasa-chan. – Sonrió la pelinegra, ya con eso Shizuku se quedó en segunda base y Shinonome en tercera.

\- Es un buen inicio. – Expresó Takuto. – Al menos una carrera otorga algo de confianza.

\- Pero siguen sin mostrar su verdadera fuerza. – Comentó Fudo.

\- Por ahora juguemos en la palma de su mano, veremos que harán. – Pensó Taiga. La siguiente en batear fue Tsukumo, la encargada de los clubes deportivos se puso en posición mientras esperaba la pelota, con el primer lanzamiento, este se desvió un poco para ser una bola, Tsukumo no perdió la concentración y esperó a la siguiente que fue otra bola.

\- Su pitcher está cometiendo algunos errores. – Expresó Nozaki al verla, sabía que sus lanzamientos no estaban siendo buenos.

\- No sé, pero me está decepcionando hasta el momento. – Expresó Asahina al verla. En cambio, Taiga pensaba otra cosa en ese momento, ya entonces al siguiente lanzamiento Tsukumo logró darle y volar al centro, de tal modo Shinonome pudo alcanzar para su segunda carrera, Shizuku quedarse en tercera y la pelinegra en primera.

\- Es bueno ver que estén ganando. – Expresó Kakeru desde su parte de las gradas.

\- Es cierto, parece que Kaio no es tan grandiosa como dicen ser. – Comentó Kiribe con una gran sonrisa.

\- Típico de los novatos que no saben nada de béisbol. – Vieron a una chica de estatura baja y cabello rojizo atado en coletas sentada a su lado. – Agatsuma Sora, próxima gran estrella del beisbol y admiradora número uno de Shinonome-senpai.

\- Dejando de lado la presentación ¿dices que hay algo raro en ello? – Preguntó Joaquín.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió la pequeña pelirroja. – He seguido de cerca los partidos de Kaio y es que normalmente empiezan así, probando a su oponente y dándoles una pequeña ventaja.

\- Así que es lo mismo aquí. – Pensó Kakeru.

\- Pareces entenderlo, es por eso que ahora mismo es peligroso para Satogahama y necesitan anotar una buena cantidad de carreras antes de que terminen su turno, o Kusakari Reina haga esa señal.

\- ¿Qué señal?

En ese momento la capitana de Kaio se acercó a su pitcher y empezó a susurrarle algo, esta asintió mientras la peligris nuevamente volví a su posición, Asahina pasó a batear, esta ocasión esperó a que lanzara la pelota, el primer lanzamiento fue un strike pero no dejó que la desconcertara, ya entonces con el segundo, sintió algo.

\- ¿Qué? – Logró batear pero la pelota no voló lejos, sino que fue mandada directamente a donde estaba Reina, la cual solo tuvo que extender el brazo para capturarla.

\- Out.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Ukita con asombro, fue entonces que Taiga endureció la mirada.

\- Parece que decidieron dejarse de juegos…

\- Lo siento chicas… - Ella bajó la mirada al regresar a la caja de entrenador.

\- No importa, recuperaré esto Asahina-chan. – Honjou pasó al bateo en esta ocasión, se preparó para batear, el primer lanzamiento fue un strike, la pelivino endureció la mirada mientras esperó el siguiente lanzamiento, pudo darle pero terminó con el mismo efecto, la pelota tuvo trayectoria directa hacia donde estaba Reina la cual agarró.

\- Out.

\- Shit. – Murmuró por debajo antes de retirarse luego de ser ponchada, ahora las cosas ya se veían malas para el equipo.

\- ¿Alguna idea de lo que está pasando ahí? – Preguntó Sakagami, Taiga se puso a pensar.

\- Esto es solo una teoría pero creo que esa pitcher está lanzando con intención de que bateemos directamente a la izquierda, justo donde se posiciona su capitana.

\- ¿Es eso posible? – Preguntó Amakusa con asombro.

\- Puede ser posible si tiene un buen dominio para lanzar. – Respondió Takuto. – Realmente han estado guardando su fuerza hasta ahora.

\- Veré si puedo hacer algo. – Ahora Tsubasa le tocó ir a batear, como la de mayor experiencia, intentaría quebrar el plan de la pitcher. La castaña se puso en posición para esperar el lanzamiento, dejó pasar un strike de la primera ya que buscaba el momento idóneo para ello, el segundo tampoco bateó pero esta ocasión fue bola, ya entonces que iba a venir la tercera, se posicionó, bateó pero la pelota se terminó yendo hacia atrás en zona de foul.

\- Eso estuvo cerca. – Expresó Nozaki con alivio.

\- Parece que Arihara está teniendo una idea de cómo intentar quebrar su plan, como era de esperarse de una prodigio. – Sonrió Taiga por debajo.

\- Ojalá pueda tener éxito, si lo logra, nos marcaría una tercera carrera. – Expresó Fudo. La castaña hizo unos cuantos estiramientos antes de volver a colocarse en posición, la pitcher volvió a lanzar y Tsubasa a batear, otro foul que puso tenso al equipo.

\- Vamos Arihara-san. – Animó Ukita por debajo. La castaña volvió a tomar otro respiro, esta vez estaba decidida a mandarla lejos, con el nuevo lanzamiento, Tsubasa bateó con todo lo que tuvo, la pelota empezó a volar lejos.

\- ¡Corre! – Empezaron a gritarle las chicas, de tal modo empezó a correr, estaba segura de que rompió el patrón y esta vez iba por la derecha bastante lejos, pero entonces…

\- ¡Out! Cambio. – No supo cómo, pero una de Kaio logró agarrar la pelota en ese momento, marcando el tercer out y ahora Kaio iba a batear.

\- No puede ser… - Las chicas se mostraron algo decepcionadas al respecto por ver que Tsubasa no lo logró.

\- No se desanimen, solo hay que volver para la siguiente entrada. – Comentó Taiga. – No deben permitir ninguna carrera de su parte.

De ese modo las que jugarían entraron al campo, Kurashiki se preparó en el montículo mientras veía la preparación de las jugadoras de Kaio.

\- Maiko, no dejes que la presión te gane. – Habló Taiga cerca de ella, la pelirroja volteó a ver a su novio.

\- Si, pero… - Solo con ver como casi todas las gradas estaban con Kaio, animándolas y demás no otorgaba bastante para ellas. – Competir contra toda esta presión…

\- No pienses en ello, has estado trabajando bastante duro para este momento y lo he visto, sé que puedes lograrlo.

\- … Bien, gracias Taiga-san. – El castaño sonrió.

\- Ahora ve y demuestra de lo que estás hecha. – La chica sonrió. Ya en ese momento se preparó para lanzar, la primera bateadora estaba lista, Waka hizo unas cuantas señales, comenzaría con una bola rápida a lo cual asintió, en ese momento lanzó y la jugadora de Kaio no se movió, siendo el primer strike.

\- Parece que igual desean probarnos los lanzamientos. – Comentó Takuto. – Creo que irán con todo desde el comienzo.

Kurashiki se preparó para el segundo lanzamiento, logrando el segundo strike, a pesar de cómo estaban las cosas, no decidió mostrar signos de alegría, sabía que en cualquier momento las cosas iban a cambiar, esta vez Waka decidió con señales que lanzara una curva, la pelirroja se preparó y en ese momento lanzó.

\- … ¿Eh?

De un momento para otro la pelota empezó a volar, las chicas solo vieron como estaba se alejaba, con Tsukumo corriendo con todo para alcanzarla pero no pudo, pasó la barrera.

\- … Homerun… - Expresó Taiga por debajo, Kaio marcó su primera carrera con un homerun, algo que realmente bajaba la moral a las chicas en ese momento, sumado a las alumnas en gradas que celebraban el acontecimiento, eran cientos contra todas ellas, se sentían muy pequeñas.

\- Tsk, sabía que algo así pasaría. – Takuto se mordió la uña. – Esto es realmente malo…

\- Las chicas no se ven bien. – Fudo señaló a las demás en la caja, se veían algo decaídas luego del despliegue de habilidad mostrado por Kaio. – Esta es la habilidad de un equipo que fue campeón…

\- Maldición… - Taiga bajó la mirada, apenas estaba iniciando el partido y ya tenían problemas, no sabía cómo iban a lidiarlo, pero necesitaba pensar en algo y rápido para voltear las cosas.

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: La verdad que fue momento para que Nozaki se diera cuenta de cuanto lastimó a Kakeru sin querer, fue bueno que decidiera aceptar sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta de lo buen chico que es.**

**El Redentor 777: Pues ya va otra pareja, pronto iremos desarrollando las demás, ya procuraré eso, en cuanto a un crossover... eso es algo que queda al aire pero se verá quizás ;D**

**Bueno, una probada de la fuerza de Kaio, no es un equipo del cual deba de jugarse con tranquilidad, ya desde el inicio están yendo con todo y eso puede poner en muchos aprietos a las chicas, ya se estará viendo como se desarrolla este partido que estará reñido la verdad, con muchas jugadas interesantes, al menos tengo planeado que sea algo largo, ya lo estaremos viendo, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	49. Vs Kaio 2

El inicio del partido contra Kaio no fue de la mejor manera, estuvieron jugando en la palma de su mano y solo fueron probadas antes de que mostraran su verdadera fuerza, la presión del público que las apoyaba y el inicio tan problemático para ellas bajaba en algo los animos, Kurashiki no pudo creer que de pronto les metieran un home run al inicio.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse Kurashiki-senpai. – Tsubasa llegó para hablar con ella. – Es solo un Home run, podemos recuperarnos de esta, solo lanza como sabes hacerlo.

\- … Entendido. – La pelirroja asintió y esperó a que pasara la siguiente bateadora de Kaio.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan para cambiar esto? – Preguntó Takuto a Taiga, el castaño simplemente soltó un bufido.

\- No podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas aún, sigamos observando un poco más y después haré los cambios que considere necesarios.

\- No se tiene demasiado tiempo, hay que hacer algo antes de que lleguen a obtener una mayor ventaja. – Comentó Fudo mientras seguía concentrado en observar el partido.

Kurashiki se preparó para la siguiente bateadora, esta se puso en posición, esta vez Waka le señaló que empezara con una rápida, la pelirroja la lanzó y fue un strike aunque la bateadora no hizo nada, no debía confiarse demasiado en ese momento; al pasar el segundo lanzamiento con otro strike, podía conseguir el primer out si lograba pasarla así que lanzó nuevamente, esta vez la bateadora logró darle a la pelota, pero no voló demasiado y fue directamente hacia la zona de Tomoe; al rebotar contra el suelo, la pelinegra se lanzó y la pudo agarrar, lanzándola velozmente a primera base para el out.

\- Bien hecho Tomocchi. – Felicitó Tsubasa a su mejor amiga.

\- Gracias Tsubasa-chan.

\- Al menos llevamos un out. – Comentó Takuto con algo de relajación. – Pero tampoco podemos relajarnos un poco.

\- Ahora mismo Kaio deberá mostrar más fuerza. – Expresó Taiga con los brazos cruzados. – Veamos cómo pueden manejar esto.

\- ¡Podemos hacerlo! – Animó Tsubasa desde su posición. Pasó la siguiente al bateo y Kurashiki se preparó con el lanzamiento, el primer strike llegó fácil para ella, ya con lanzar el segundo, la chica bateó pero fue a zona de foul, eso la puso un poco tensa.

\- Eso estuvo cerca… - Comentó Hanayama por debajo mientras las demás igual observaban. Kurashiki alejó los nervios y volvió a lanzar, la chica volvió a golpear la pelota la cual se fue por el lado derecho, Honjou corrió para alcanzar la pelota la cual aterrizó en el campo, la sujetó y lanzó pero la chica logró alcanzar la primera base.

\- ¡No es nada, sigamos! – Expresó Tsubasa, con la siguiente en la caja, Kurashiki realizó un lanzamiento de curva para ver si lograba engañarla, fue un strike por suerte, con el segundo lanzamiento quiso lo mismo pero la chica fue por un toque, la pelota cayó y Waka reaccionó rápido para lanzar a primera pero acabó en safe.

\- Su juego está siendo muy consistente. – Comentó Sora desde las gradas junto al resto de chicos. – No juegan de forma tan apurada como otros equipos y a la par mantienen una fuerza la cual demuestran cuando es necesario, es juego psicológico.

\- Tampoco hay que despreciar a nuestro equipo, seguro ellas podrán arreglárselas de alguna forma. – Expresó Kiribe de forma segura.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora mismo necesitan más que eso, solo es cuestión de tiempo, y seguro Shinonome-senpai traerá eso que les hace falta. – Comentó la pelirroja con seguridad.

Con la siguiente bateadora, Kurashiki lanzó y logró dos strikes, ya cuando lanzó el tercero, la chica bateó pero fácilmente la pelota cayó sobre Shinonome la cual agarró para conseguir out, de esa forma que la chica que iba a su base buscaba regresar a segunda, la pelinegra arrojó la pelota velozmente para que Tsubasa la atrapara, logrando el tercer out y cambiando.

\- Bien hecho. – Tsubasa fue a chocar palmas con Shinonome, esta simplemente levantó su mano para aceptar el gesto.

\- Fue una buena reacción de Ryo-chan, ahora tenemos oportunidad al bate otra vez. – Comentó Takuto.

\- Es cierto, podría ser una forma de recuperarnos, la cosa es poder romper ese lanzamiento que dirige la pelota hacia la base. – Comentó Taiga.

De momento llegó el turno de Satogahama para poder batear, Asada fue la primera en pasar, la chica de sonrisa gatuna estaba lista para lo que llegara, la pitcher de Kaio realizó el primer lanzamiento y ella lo dejó pasar, no haría nada tan atrevido como batear con todas sus fuerzas así que fue por lo seguro y buscó el toque, al segundo lanzamiento lo logró y corrió a primera base, alcanzándola a tiempo.

\- ¡Bien hecho Aoi-senpai! – Animó Tenma mientras hacía animación junto a Aoba que llevaba el traje, la pelimorada hizo una seña de victoria con los dedos.

\- De momento los toques podremos manejarlos, no hay nada que puedan hacer con ellos. – Pensó Fudo. - ¿Deberíamos seguir con ellos?

\- Aunque es algo seguro, no podemos contar con ellos por siempre. – Respondió Takuto, en ese momento Shinonome sería la siguiente en batear. – Ryo-chan, intenta golpear y desviar la pelota para que no la dirijan a donde quieren.

\- Eso haré… - A pesar de que normalmente le reclamaría por llamarla por su nombre, la pelinegra estaba totalmente concentrada, quería desviar ese tiro que Tsubasa no pudo lograr anteriormente, demostraría que es más fuerte, el peligris sonrió.

\- Mucha suerte, te estoy apoyando. – Soltó un guiño, Shinonome se sonrojó levemente pero despejó esos pensamiento. Llegó para batear mientras miraba fijamente a la pitcher, esta lanzó la pelota y de momento no bateó, necesitaba observar fijamente la trayectoria antes de que hiciera algo, con la segunda pelota también hizo lo mismo, ya fue entonces que se decidió a batear, poniéndose en posición. La pitcher lanzó la pelota y en ese momento Shinonome bateó, pudo lograr que la pelota volara aunque igual temía que pudiera dirigirse hacia alguna jugadora y la tomara de out, por suerte, a una de las jugadoras se le resbaló la pelota y cayó al campo, Shinonome pudo correr hasta llegar a primera base.

\- Lo logró, realmente. – Sonrió Takuto, Taiga igual estaba alegre.

\- Eso es un buen impulso para nosotros, ahora solo hay que continuar con eso.

La siguiente en pasar fue Nakano, Joaquín preparó su cámara en ese momento para tomar las fotos.

\- Te ves muy enfocado en esta ocasión. – Comentó Howard, el hondureño asintió a través de la lente.

\- Ella me ofrece las mejores tomas, no es algo que pueda descuidar.

La periodista se preparó en ese momento, vio de lado para observar que Joaquín le iba a fotografiar, se puso algo nerviosa e incluso se sonrojó al pensar en ello pero necesitaba batear, con el primer lanzamiento le marcaron un strike, ya preparó el segundo y bateó pero igual fue strike.

\- (No debo ponerme nerviosa… Castellano-kun me está observando y tomando fotos… necesito darle la mejor toma)

Esta vez estaba dispuesta a batear, la pitcher preparó el lanzamiento y lo llevó a cabo, Nakano se enfocó totalmente y logró batear, la pelota no voló tan lejos como pensaba pero de la misma forma pudo evitar la trayectoria que buscaban ya que iba a nivel del suelo, eso logró que pudiera correr para alcanzar la primera base, ahora tenían las tres bases cubiertas.

\- Actualmente esta es nuestra mejor posición. – Comentó Taiga. – Con las bases llenas, un tiro lejano podría darnos una o dos carreras.

\- Sigo yo, espero pueda hacerlo… - Expresó Kanako por debajo.

\- Tu puedes Kanako-chan, solo piensa que es una bola de arroz que vas a comer. – La animó Saki, cosa que no le gustó para nada.

\- No te burles de mí… veamos. – Pasó al frente, lista para batear aunque igual estaba nerviosa.

\- Que dices Minako-chan ¿lo hacemos? – Preguntó Saki con una sonrisa cómplice, la otra asintió.

\- Esto se va a descontrolar.

\- ¿Qué tienen en mente? – Preguntó Taiga, las dos sonrieron de forma segura.

\- Solo un pequeño impulso para Kanako-chan, ya lo verás. – Respondió Saki, ya que la pitcher lanzó la primera y aunque ella bateó, fue strike.

– Calma…

Ya que vendría el segundo lanzamiento, ambas chicas pusieron su plan en marcha, poniéndose al frente de la ventana de la caja de entrenador.

\- ¡Vamos Kanako-cha, tu puedes gordita!

\- ¡Es verdad, eres nuestra gordita!

\- ¿Gordita? – Una pequeña lagrima cruzó su mejilla. – Nadie… me dice… ¡Gordita! – Sus ojos se encendieron en fuego y al momento que lanzó la pelota, bateó con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento la pelota pareció estar envuelta en llamas y voló totalmente lejos, se fue del campo un home run.

\- Impresionante… - Expresó Takuto por debajo mientras las chicas celebraban, con eso marcaron cuatro carreras y Kanako corrió con todo por las bases antes de volver.

\- ¡Ustedes están muertas! – Amenazó a sus amigas del club de comida las cuales empezaron a huir, las demás solo tenían gotones en sus frentes.

\- Tsk, no esperaba eso… - Exclamó Reina por debajo. Ahora Satogahama llevaba una ventaja pero eso tampoco les gustó al público.

\- ¡Buuuuu!

\- ¡Satogahama apesta!

\- ¡Vamos Reina-sama, tu puedes! – Se escuchaban a las chicas de Kaio, el ambiente era realmente hostil para las visitantes.

\- Esto realmente no es bueno. – Comentó Kakeru. – Tenemos al público en contra.

\- ¿Realmente tienen que ser tan hostiles? Simplemente es un juego. – Expresó Kiribe con molestia.

\- No podemos culparlas, son su equipo local y también fueron campeonas, piensan demasiado en ellas. – Respondió Kojou.

\- Este ambiente sí que no será bueno para ellas. – Expresó Carlos.

\- De repente se han vuelto más hostiles. – Comentó Sakagami. – No somos muy queridas.

\- No hay que dejar que eso las distraigan. – Respondió Taiga. – Ukita, tú sigues, solo juega como siempre.

\- S-Si… - La verdad era que la pequeña estaba nerviosa, escuchar todos esos abucheos no le ayudaban en nada a sus nervios y temía poder arruinar el impulso que llevaban, en eso vio en una de las gradas la figura de Howard, el rubio sonreía y levantó el pulgar, la castaña se calmó un poco al verlo y sonrió por debajo mientras una coloración roja aparecía en sus mejillas. – (puedo hacerlo…)

Pasó para batear en ese momento, la pitcher lanzó la primera pelota e intentó darle pero fue strike, a pesar de ello no se puso nerviosa, sabiendo que contaba con apoyo, fue por la siguiente, igualmente strike.

\- Este ambiente no ayuda en nada a Ukita-san. – Expresó Nozaki con preocupación. – Si se pone muy nerviosa, ella…

\- Creo que estará bien. – Respondió Tsubasa con una sonrisa segura. – Ella se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes, deberá manejarlo.

\- … Eso espero… - Expresó la rubia por debajo.

Ukita se preparó para la tercera pelota, esta vez estaba dispuesta a darle, ya que la lanzó, aunque cerró los ojos por el impulso, escuchó el ruido y vio la pelota volar, se apuró a correr pero no pudo llegar más lejos ya que aterrizó en el guante de la jugadora en campo central, le marcaron out, ella regresó al lugar con decepción.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien Ukita-san, no te dejaste llevar por los nervios. – Animó Tsubasa, la castaña elevó la mirada, sonriendo levemente.

\- Si…

\- Lo hizo bastante bien a pesar de tener a todo el público en contra. – Comentó Kojou, Howard sonrió con orgullo.

\- Miss Ukita realmente está creciendo, no podía esperarse nada mejor de ello.

\- Parece que la observas bastante. – Comentó Saito, el rubio soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Ella podrá parecer alguien asustadiza pero creo que quizás sea más fuerte de lo que parezca, deseo seguir observando más aspectos de ella en el futuro.

Regresando al juego, Shiina fue la siguiente en pasar, puso atención al pitcher y esperó una buena pelota para batear, dejando pasar las dos primeras, la tercera parecía strike pero pasó como ball, tenía una oportunidad más, ya en la cuarta bateó y logró darle pero no voló tanto como quería y fue a parar al centro, la jugadora reaccionó por lo que Shiina no llegó a primera base y le marcaron out.

\- Rayos… - Expresó por debajo. Ahora llevaban dos outs, la siguiente en ir fue Naoe, ella dio todo lo que pudo pero tampoco lo logró y la poncharon, nuevamente cambiaron de lugares y ahora Kaio iba a batear.

\- Voy a hacer unos cambios. – Anunció Taiga antes de que las chicas. – Maiko, esta vez debes salir y dejar que Nozaki lance.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó la rubia con asombro. - ¿Por qué yo?

\- Quiero ver como manejan a una pitcher zurda, del mismo modo, Asahina, Kawakita y Honjou cambiarán con Nakano, Taketomi y Tsukishima respectivamente, voy a estar haciendo cambios constantes en cada oportunidad. – Las chicas asintieron, de ese modo la pelirroja le dio su guante a Nozaki y le deseó suerte.

\- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer. – Comentó Fudo. – Hay que probar todas las combinaciones posibles si es que una puede romper su estilo de juego.

\- El caso es que no hemos visto todo el poder de sus demás jugadoras, sobre todo de su capitana. – Takuto señaló a Reina.

\- Eso es verdad, por eso mismo estoy reservando a Hiiragi y Hase, sus lanzamientos podrían tomarlas desprevenidas pero es algo que solo sucederá en una sola ocasión, conociendo el equipo que son, no sería sorpresa si llegan a contrarrestarlas, por eso quiere que entren en una entrada más adelante. – Explicó Taiga, los otros dos chicos asintieron.

Nozaki ya estaba en el montículo, las demás chicas igual estaban en sus respectivas posiciones y la primera jugadora de Kaio estaba lista para batear, Nozaki no permitió que los nervios le tomaran, sabía que Kakeru estaba observándole y no quería desperdiciar todos los esfuerzos que ella y su novio habían estado realizando para mejorar sus lanzamientos.

\- (Si no mal recuerdo… me dijo que con este ángulo podría tomar un efecto diferente…) – Recordó el trabajo que han hecho y eso la relajó un poco, tomando un respiro hondo, se preparó con el primer lanzamiento, anteponiendo el dedo, la pelota giró en dirección contrario y tal como era previsto, esta tomó un efecto de curva que logró pasar a la bateadora, marcando strike. – Bien.

\- Parece que nuestro trabajo ha resultado bastante bien. – Comentó Kakeru con orgullo. – Los números no mienten y los cálculos son perfectos, de esta forma Nozaki-san podría sacarla sin problemas si sigue de esa forma.

La rubia realizó el mismo tiro y tuvo el mismo resultado, en ese momento estaba confiada de que podía hacerlo y al lanzar la tercera pelota, pudo marcar el primer out, en ese momento estaba feliz.

\- Nozaki realmente ha progresado. – Expresó Taiga con una sonrisa. – Sus lanzamientos son mucho mejores que antes, realmente tenerla como pitcher zurda es un gran impulso para el equipo.

\- Ella me ha hablado mucho acerca de cuanto ha progresado y le han ayudado, nunca antes la había visto tan alegre de esa forma. – Respondió Kurashiki. – Me alegro totalmente por ella que pueda ser feliz.

Con la siguiente jugadora, repitió la misma jugada, realmente observaba los resultados y es que lograba marcar strikes y con ella hizo el segundo out, de momento era un gran impulso para ella.

\- ¡Reina-sama! – El público empezó a enloquecer, después de todo la siguiente entrar era su capitana, Kusakari Reina. La peligris llevaba una sonrisa confiada mientras sostenía el bate, entonces apuntó hacia afuera.

\- Esta pelota volará lejos, lo juro. – Declaró, las chicas de Kaio gritaron como locas lo cual se volvió enardeció a toda la multitud, los chicos en las gradas tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

\- Sí que son muy ruidosas. – Expresó Kiribe. – Esa chica debe ser muy especial para ellas.

\- Es la capitana del equipo después de todo. – Explicó Sora. – No es cualquier cosa, ella es realmente fuerte y aquí se comprobará por qué.

Nozaki no dejó que el ruido la sacara de su concentración, Reina igual estaba en posición, la rubia lanzó en ese momento, Reina no se movió para nada, era el primer strike.

\- ¡Buuuuu!

\- ¡Muerte a la rubia pechugona! – gritó alguna chica lo cual hizo que Nozaki se avergonzara.

\- (No te distraigas) – Nuevamente preparó su lanzamiento, una vez más hizo strike y los abucheos eran más intensos, tanto que invandían el campo en su totalidad.

\- ¿Esto siquiera es permitido? Están perjudicando el juego. – Expresó Aisaka.

\- Es un ambiente realmente pesado. – Comentó Takuto con seriedad. – Ya sabemos que no solo el equipo es nuestro enemigo aquí, el público igual.

\- ¡No pierdas la concentración Nozaki-san! – gritó Kurashiki. La rubia mantuvo la mirada al frente y entonces lanzó, en ese momento Reina finalmente hizo algo, aunque parecía que iba a batear…

\- ¿Un toque? – Justamente la peligris solamente tocó la pelota, fue a lo seguro y con ello corrió a primera base, Waka se distrajo por los sorpresivo y tardó en reaccionar, por lo que fue tarde para poncharla, el público gritó por ella.

\- Muchas gracias. – Saludó desde primera base, parecía que su mayor virtud era mover a las masas.

\- Aun podemos hacerlo, nos queda más. – Animó Tsubasa, la siguiente jugadora pasó, ya entonces que Nozaki iba a lanzar, ocurrió algo inesperado.

\- ¡Está robando base! – Avisó Waka, Reina empezó a correr a segunda base en ese momento, Nozaki tardó un poco en reaccionar pero se volteó a ver para lanzar la pelota, parecía que la peligris iba a ser ponchada pero se deslizó por la tierra y logró tocar, realmente robó base, eso enardeció más a la multitud.

\- Jojo~ nadie me gana en velocidad. – Se regocijó.

\- Ha empezado. – Expresó Sora por debajo. – Kusakari Reina no solo tiene ese carisma para mover a la gente, ella es alguien que le gusta robarse la atención y así lo logra… tiene gran velocidad para robar bases.

No muy lejos de ahí, una chica que llevaba una capucha y por lo cual apenas se veía su cabello plateado estaba observando, más en específico a Reina la cual celebraba su robada de base.

\- (Así que de esta forma juegas… Onee-chan…)

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: La verdad que el público va a jugar un gran papel en este partido, como todas apoyan a Kaio y ya vemos como igual insultan y abuchean a Satogahama, eso puede afectar bastante a su rendimiento.**

**El Redentor 777: Kaio no es un equipo que puedan tomar a la ligera, ya se vio que empiezan con fuerza y eso solo puede ir empeorando conforme avance, es algo que mostraré.**

**Bueno, el partido se va poniendo más serio, ya lo sabemos pero bueno, el próximo cap será el especial que dije que iba a ser ¿que ova será? Ya lo sabrán cuando salga, al menos lo que tengo en mente es bueno, así que vamos con algo fuera del canon para la siguiente semana, esperenlo, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	50. Magical Baseball Girl Arihara Tsubasa

_*Ring Ring*_

La alarma empezó a sonar, dentro de una habitación la cual estaba desarreglada, solo se observaba un montículo en la cama cubierta de sabanas la cual se movía a pesar de que la alarma continuaba sonando, en eso la puerta se abrió.

\- ¡Tsubasa, será mejor que despiertes! – Quien lo hizo fue una de sus hermanas. – Llegarás tarde a la escuela.

\- Hmmm… ¿eh?

¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!

Se levantó rápidamente, cambió de ropa a su uniforme y entonces salió corriendo de su casa con una tostada en su boca.

\- (Mi nombre es Arihara Tsubasa, soy una chica normal de quince años, recientemente he entrado a la preparatoria, esperando poder vivir una vida como colegiala muy saludable y divertida)

\- ¡Cuidado! – Casi termina chocando con alguien, esquivándolo a tiempo.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó antes de continuar. – (No puedo creer que me durmiera otra vez ¿por qué Tomocchi no vino a despertarme?)

Corrió todo el tramo hasta finalmente llegar a la entrada, estaba agotada después de todo el recorrido.

\- Menos mal llegué…

\- Casi llegas tarde Arihara Tsubasa. – Escuchó una voz, eso hizo que se pusiera tensa.

\- … Kaichou… - Quien estaba ahí era Noumi Shiho, la presidenta del consejo, esta se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Qué excusa tienes esta vez?

\- Eh… bueno… nada… me quedé dormida… - Expresó en voz baja, la presidenta soltó un suspiro.

\- Que no se vuelva a repetir, realmente me causas problemas cada vez que llegas tarde.

\- Lo siento…

\- No importa, entra que pronto empezarán las clases. – Sin decir más, la castaña entró, fue en camino hacia su salón al cual entró, ahí se sentó al lado de una de sus amigas.

\- Yuuki-chan.

\- Tsubasa-san. – La rubia saludó a Tsubasa con una sonrisa. - ¿De nuevo te quedaste dormida?

\- No me lo recuerdes… - Un gotón cruzó su frente. – No puedo creer que Tomocchi no fuera a despertarme, ella siempre lo hace.

\- Parece que tuvo algo qué hacer temprano así que no fue, la vi hace poco cuando llegué.

\- Esa Tomocchi…

\- ¡Ey Fudo! – Escuchó un grupo de chicos, en eso los ojos de Tsubasa se situaron en el joven de cabello negro, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

\- Saionji-san…

\- ¿De nuevo viendo a Saionji-kun? – Preguntó Nozaki.

\- Es que no puedo evitarlo… esconder estos sentimientos que tengo por él es doloroso, pero ser el chico más popular hace que tenga pocas oportunidades con él… con tantas chicas que igual lo tienen en la mira…

\- No te preocupes Tsubasa-san, seguro si peleas, podrás conseguirlo. – Le animó la rubia, Tsubasa sonrió.

\- Gracias Yuuki-chan, eres una gran amiga. – La abrazó, la rubia soltó una pequeña risa. En ese momento entró la profesora por lo cual las clases empezaron, Tsubasa se limitó a mirar por la ventana mientras se explicaba el tema, le era bastante aburrida esa clase por lo cual no le prestaba atención, entonces vio algo volar a gran velocidad, lo cual llamó su atención. - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Arihara-san ¿podrías resolver este problema? – De repente le llamó la profesora a lo cual la castaña se puso tensa.

\- Eh… esto… no lo sé… - Unas cuantas risas se hicieron escuchar.

\- La próxima vez presta atención.

\- Si… - Las clases continuaron hasta que terminó y llegó el receso, Nozaki le habló a la castaña.

\- Tsubasa-san, vamos a almorzar con las demás.

\- Iré luego Yuuki-chan, tengo algo qué hacer antes. – Sin decir nada más se fue del salón, dejando a la rubia confundida. Tsubasa corrió hacia las afueras donde vio aquel objeto caer, se le hizo algo raro ya que cayó con una gran velocidad lo cual no era nada común. Sus pasos la llevaron hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, ahí hubo una vez un campo de beisbol pero que estaba abandonado, empezó a buscar entre la hierba alta que estaba ahí. – Donde se encontrará…

Mientras más buscaba, menos posibilidades tenía de encontrar algo pero entonces lo vio, sintió algo duro que agarró, al verlo, esto no era nada más que una pelota de béisbol.

\- ¿Qué hace una pelota aquí?

\- Soy más que una simple pelota.

\- ¿Eh? – Esa voz sonó de la nada, en ese momento la pelota empezó a flotar frente a la casta, unas pequeñas manos, patas y ojos le aparecieron.

\- Me alegra encontrar a una humana aquí, pensé que estaría perdido siempre.

\- ¡Wuuuuaaaah la pelota está hablando! – Expresó con miedo.

\- No hay necesidad de que me tengas miedo, no te haré daño. – Exclamó la pelota, Tsubasa seguía sin creer que esta hablara, incluso pensó que estaba soñando. – Me llamo Catchy, vengo desde muy lejos, del espacio, provengo del planeta Beisbollite.

\- ¿Eres un alíen?

\- Creo que así los llaman aquí, podría decirse, el caso es que vengo desde muy lejos debido a una amenaza que pronto llegará a este planeta.

\- ¿Qué amenaza?

\- Una raza muy peligrosa, los Darcons, son una tribu extraterrestre que se han expandido por casi toda la galaxia, conquistando planetas y sometiendo a su gente, más que nada prohibiendo que practiquen deportes, sobre todo odian el béisbol.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué odiar el béisbol? A mí me encanta. – Reclamó la castaña.

\- Por eso mi planeta cayó bajó su ataque, por suerte hice un esfuerzo y escapé, en busca de alguien que pueda pelear contra esta raza, una criatura de raza femenina que adore el béisbol más que nada, si logro encontrar a una, podrá ser compatible con el poder que traigo conmigo.

\- Bueno… dije que me encanta, pero no estoy segura.

\- ¿Me ayudarías? – La pelota hizo ojitos, de alguna forma Tsubasa no pudo rechazar tal mirada.

\- No sé cuánto pueda ayudar, pero haré todo lo posible.

\- Excelente. – Exclamó Catchy con una sonrisa. – toma este dispositivo, podrá ayudare a transferir el poder. – Le dio lo que era una pulsera con forma de una pelota de béisbol, Tsubasa lo revisó antes de ponérselo.

\- Es algo lindo.

\- Eso te ayudará a activar el poder, para hacerlo, tienes que decir "Baseball Power, actívate" mientras levantas el brazo, entonces empezará.

\- No parece muy creíble.

\- Lo sé, pero aseguro que funcionará, por suerte los Darcons no han llegado a este planeta aún… - En ese momento Catchy se quedó en silencio. – Esta señal… no puede ser, ya están aquí.

\- ¿Eh? – En ese momento algo apareció en el cielo, una especie de platillo volador se situaba sobre la academia, Tsubasa no podía creerlo.

\- Rápido, hay que pelear contra ellos, debes activar los poderes.

\- E-Esta bien, yo, Arihara Tsubasa pelearé para proteger mi escuela. – Levantó su brazo con la pulsera. – Baseball Power, actívate.

Una secuencia empezó a ocurrir, todo el cuerpo de la castaña empezó a brillar y su uniforme desapareció, con su cuerpo cubierto por una luz mientras flotaba en el aire, entonces ropa empezó a aparecer, una blusa color rosada se situó, luego una falda con holanes, una gorra de béisbol y en su mano apareció un bate, la transformación había terminado.

\- Aquí está, Magical Baseball Girl, Arihara Tsubasa. – Exclamó Catchy, la castaña se vio.

\- ¿Esa secuencia era necesaria? – Preguntó.

\- Es lo que normalmente ocurre pero no hay tiempo que perder, vamos rápido. – Ella asintió mientras iban en camino.

* * *

En Satogahama empezó a ocurrir algo, de repente criaturas parecidas a lagartos aterrizaron, todos los estudiantes estaban aterrados por el hecho y huían de ellos.

\- ¡Jaja, eso asquerosos terrícolas, huyan de nosotros, los Darcons conquistaremos este planeta y prohibiremos todos los deportes! – Exclamó uno de ellos.

\- Nuestro rey hizo bien en escoger este planeta para conquistar, tiene las condiciones perfectas para que nuestra raza pueda crecer, y estos terrícolas serán perfectos esclavos.

\- ¡Noooo! – Uno de ellos sujetó a Nozaki la cual estaba muy asustada.

\- Ey, atrapé a esta mujer terrícola.

\- Interesante. – En eso los ojos de ese Darcon se situaron en los pechos de la rubia. – Parece ser una de esas terrícolas aptas para la incubación, quizás logremos sacarle provecho.

\- Excelente amigo, deseo poder situar mis huevos en ella. – Empezaron a reír mientras Nozaki estaba totalmente aterrada, en ese momento algo voló hacia el Darcon que la tenía sujetada, era una piedra. – Eso dolió.

\- Oigan, ustedes. – Voltearon a ver, encontrando a un chico de cabello negro, era Fudo. – Sueltenla si no quieren salir lastimados.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese macho terrícola?

\- Parece que busca pelea. – Uno de los Darcon sonrió amenazadoramente, sujetando su arma hacia él. – Si deseas pelear por esta mujer, ven con todo lo que tengas. – En ese momento el Darcon disparó, Fudo se movió a un lado para esquivar el disparo y cubrirse detrás de un árbol. – Estúpido terrícola, eres débil.

\- No tanto como tú. – En ese momento Fudo corrió teniendo un tubo el cual fue a atacar al Darcon, este recibió el impacto en su mano por lo cual soltó a Nozaki. – Ahora, huye.

\- ¡Saionji-kun, cuidado! –Nozaki señaló como llegó otro a golpearlo en el estómago, el pelinegro cayó al suelo ante la mirada de una aterrada Nozaki.

\- No puedes con nosotros, somos una raza superior, solo les espera ser esclavizados. – Empezaron a reír, Fudo hizo todo lo posible para levantarse pero este le apuntó de cerca. – Ahora terrícola, muere.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un proyectil golpeó al Darcon con fuerza, siendo mandado a volar, todos voltearon a ver quien fue el responsable, encontrando esa figura femenina.

\- No dejaré que conquisten este planeta. – Declaró Tsubasa en ese uniforme, Fudo la vio con asombro.

\- Esa chica…

\- Bien hecho Baseball Girl, tu puedes. – Exclamó Catchy desde atrás, los Darcons empezaron a gruñir.

\- Es ese del planeta Beisbollite, no puedo creer que escapara. – Exclamó uno de ellos.

\- No importa, podemos acabar con esa mujer terrícola sin problemas.

\- Adelante, ataca nuevamente. – Exclamó la pelota, Tsubasa asintió, en ese momento se puso en posición de batear y al hacerlo, proyectiles salieron impulsados del bate, dirigiéndose hacia los Darcons los cuales fueron golpeados.

\- ¡Aaargh, que es este poder!

\- Maldita pelota.

\- Están débiles, ahora utiliza tu ataque final.

\- Bien. – Un proyectil apareció en la mano de Tsubasa el cual empezó a brillar, extendió su pierna como si fuera a lanzarla. - ¡Ataque final, Mega Light Ball! – Lanzó la pelota de luz la cual voló a gran velocidad, atravesando a todos los Darcons.

\- No… puede… ser… - En ese momento estos explotaron, siendo derrotados, la nave que estaba arriba voló lejos, huyendo, Tsubasa soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Menos mal se fueron.

\- Pero no es todo… seguro no se rendirán hasta conquistar este planeta, deberás pelear hasta que sean derrotados. – Expresó Catchy, la castaña asintió.

\- Esto… gracias por salvarme. – Fudo se acercó en ese momento, Tsubasa se quedó paralizada, no podía creer que estuviera hablándole.

\- B-Bueno… lo hice por salvarlos a todos jeje…

\- Fuiste muy valiente… ¿podrías decirme quién eres?

\- E-Esto… soy Magical Baseball Girl, guerrera de la justicia. – Respondió, Fudo se quedó un poco confundido al respecto pero sonrió.

\- Ok Baseball Girl, lo tengo.

\- Esto… debo irme, adiós. – Y se fue volando de ahí, Fudo solo la vio irse mientras sonreía levemente.

\- Baseball Girl… parece ser una chica interesante…

* * *

Tsubasa regresó hasta el campo de beisbol, la transformación se terminó y volvió a su uniforme normal.

\- No puedo creerlo… Saionji-san me habló, soy muy feliz. – Exclamó Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

\- Esto… Tsubasa-chan, seguro ya sabes que la pelea no ha terminado, hay que hacer que los Darcons abandonen el planeta, seguro atacarán con más fuerza la próxima vez.

\- Eso lo sé, no quiero que se apoderen de nuestro mundo, así que pelearé con todo, para que no prohíban los deportes.

\- ¿Tsubasa-san? – En ese momento alguien llegó, era Nozaki, al ver que Catchy seguía flotando, la sujetó.

\- Y-Yuuki-chan, e-esto… no es lo que crees, solamente estaba aquí jugando un poco.

\- No hay necesidad de que mientras Tsubasa-san o, mejor dicho, Magical Baseball Girl. – Respondió, eso la puso nerviosa. – Supe quien eras en ese momento.

\- Ya veo… lo siento Yuuki-chan ¿podrías guardar el secreto?

\- No te preocupes, lo tengo. – Asintió la rubia.

\- Así que al menos tengo otra aliada. – Catchy ya flotó, sorprendiendo a Nozaki. – Arihara Tsubasa, el viaje que te espera será muy peligroso y podrías morir, a pesar de ello ¿quieres continuar?

\- Lo haré. – Declaró ella. – (Igual, quizás si sigo peleando, agarre confianza y me acerque más a Saionji-san, para que, algún día, pueda confesarle mis sentimientos…)

Eso marcó el inicio de la Magical Baseball Girl Arihara Tsubasa, enfrentando a los Darcons y siguiendo con su vida diaria de estudiante de preparatoria, muchas pruebas le esperan en el futuro.

**"Fin"**

\- ¡Wuaaah! – Tsubasa despertó en ese momento, estaba en su cama. – Oh… solo fue un sueño… es cierto, jamás podría ser una chica mágica.

\- ¿Ya despertaste? – Escuchó una voz a su lado, volteó a ver y se sorprendió de quera Fudo, no solo eso, él estaba desnudo.

\- ¿Eh? - Entonces al notarlo, vio que ella igual estaba desnuda, se cubrió por la vergüenza. - ¿Q-Que está pasando aquí?

\- Ey Tsubasa-chan ¿ya despertaste? – En ese momento entró Tomoe, ella igual estaba desnuda.

\- ¡T-Tomocchi, no entres desnuda!

\- ¿Por qué Tsubasa-chan? ¿No lo recuerdas? Ganamos el torneo de invierno.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ganamos?

\- Así es, y para celebrar, todo el equipo y los chicos decidimos hacer una orgía de celebración. – En ese momento escucharon unos gemidos afuera. – Parece que están siguiendo, Shimazu-kun y Kurashiki-senpai llevan cinco horas sin detenerse.

\- Ah… ah… - El rostro de Tsubasa estaba totalmente rojo, no podía creer que haya hecho eso, aún más con Fudo, en ese momento el pelinegro la sujetó.

\- Que dices Arihara ¿hacemos otra ronda?

\- Eh… esto… - Y no pudo decir más cuando terminó desmayándose, todo se volvió negro para ella.

\- ¡Wuaaaah! – Tsubasa se levantó en ese momento, volteó a ver para encontrar que era su habitación, tenía puesta su pijama, soltó un suspiro de alivio. – Menos mal fue un sueño… claro, aún no ganamos el torneo de invierno.

\- Tsubasa, ya es tarde, debes ir para tu partido ¿no? – Exclamó una de sus hermanas al otro lado de la puerta, Tsubasa entonces revisó el reloj, se le iba a hacer tarde.

\- ¡Aaaah, por qué no me levantaste! – Y se apresuró a cambiarse, afuera, flotando justo encima de la casa, una pelota de béisbol estaba viendo.

\- Una lástima… ella tenía potencial. – tachó su nombre de una lista. – Ahora sigue… Takeda Yomi, a ver si ella podrá ayudarme. – Y se fue volando de ahí a gran velocidad. Un destino que pudo haber caído en Tsubasa pero no se pudo hacer, de momento tenía otra meta en mente, iba a ir a ganar el partido con Kaio y lo haría.

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Si que la pobre Nozaki sufrió, todas sienten los efectos de que el público esté en contra de ellas pero eso se arreglará, falta partido para rato después de todo.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Si que el público es fiero y lo que se está observando de las demás, es algo que ya se estará complementando en los próximos caps, si que haré algo de avance con otras parejas para que finalmente se confirmen.**

**Y bueno, esa fue la ova, una historia de mahou shoujo que no tendrá continuación ya que fue un sueño dentro de otro sueño jaja ¿o acaso no? de todos modos hay que seguir con el partido, el próximo cap seguiremos con este y se estará haciendo más emocionante, será el partido más largo que estaré narrando y ya pienso hacer que sean así la verdad así que vean lo qué sucederá, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	51. Vs Kaio 3

Las cosas no pintaban nada bien para Satogahama, el público estaba claramente en su contra, Reina empezó a robar bases y los ánimos no estaban precisamente bien en ese momento, Taiga apretó el puño con fuerza al ver la situación actual.

\- No pierdan la calma, hay que seguir como siempre, si logramos marcar outs, no podrá obtener una carrera. – Comentó el castaño. Por su lado Waka dio instrucciones a Nozaki la cual asintió y preparó su siguiente lanzamiento, la jugadora de Kaio se preparó para batear y Reina se alejaba de la base, lista para correr, cuando se vio un poco alejada, Nozaki se dio la vuelta para lanzar a esa base, Rein volvió para estar segura.

\- ¡Buuuuuuuu!

\- ¡Muerte a los pechos grandes!

\- ¡Púdrete en el infierno vaca tetona!

\- No creo soportar esos insultos a Nozaki-san… - Exclamó Kakeru por debajo.

\- Resiste Kakeru, no hay mucho que podamos hacer. – Kiribe buscó calmarlo. La rubia no dejó que los insultos afectaran su rendimiento y entonces lanzó, logró el primer strike pero los abucheos se hicieron más fuertes al respecto.

\- Como quisiera romperles la cara a todas esas chicas… - Amenazó Iwaki por debajo con una sonrisa peligrosa.

\- Hay que resistir Yoshimi-chan. – Buscó calmarla Asada. – Pero la verdad es que esto me desanima un poco.

\- Creo que es momento de actuar Tenma.

\- Es verdad Aoba, ahí vamos. – Los gemelos, con uno llevando el traje de Bearmax, comenzaron su actuación. El gemelo en el traje empezó a hacer una coreografía, Aoba saltó desde la pared de las gradas para girar en el aire, siendo recibido por Tenma en el traje del oso y pararlo con una mano sosteniendo su pie, en ese momento sacó el bate y la pelota que llevaba y se las pasó a su gemelo el cual fue lanzado hacia arriba mientras bateaba en el aire, el público observó tal acrobacia con asombro, tanto que los abucheos se detuvieron y algunas aplausos lograron escucharse.

\- Bien hecho. – Ambos chocaron palmas en ese momento, el ambiente se volvió un poco más ameno mientras seguían animando.

\- Bien hecho. – Sonrió Iwaki.

\- Lo hacen bien~ - Canturreó Asada, ambos gemelos se estaban esforzando por aligerar el ambiente pesado.

\- Es nuestro momento. – Exclamó Takuto. – Hay que seguir jugando.

Nozaki lanzó la siguiente pelota, consiguiendo el segundo strike, ahora que ya no había tanto abucheo, estaba mejor concentrada y veía la trayectoria que debía tomar, una vez más realizó uno de los lanzamientos que aprendió junto a Kakeru y logró ponchar a esa jugadora.

\- Bien. – Exclamó por debajo con una sonrisa.

\- Es mejor de esta manera ¿no lo crees? – Preguntó Tsubasa a Shinonome que estaba a su lado, esta asintió.

\- Esos gemelos realmente lograron aligerar el pesado ambiente que había antes… tener alguien animando realmente ayuda.

Pasó la siguiente jugadora, si lograba ponchar a esta, cambiarían una vez más para batear y evitarían que Reina robara carrera, así que se preparó para ello, lanzó pero justo unos segundos después de que lo hiciera, la capitana de Kaio empezó a correr.

\- Rayos. – No pudo detenerlo, y peor cuando la bateadora solo realizó un toque, lo cual hizo que Waka tardara en reaccionar y no supiera a donde lanzar, Reina había alcanzado tercera y la jugadora llegó a la primera.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó la pelinegra.

\- No es nada. – Respondió Nozaki en regreso al recoger la pelota. Con la siguiente jugadora, Nozaki se puso seria, lanzó para el primer strike cuando esta no reaccionó en nada, pensaba que había algo raro, en ese momento intentó su lanzamiento aprendido con Kakeru cuando vio a la jugadora extender su bate. – Buscará un toque ¡Suzuki-san!

\- ¡Lo tengo! – Cuando tocó la pelota, ella fue a recogerla rápidamente y la tiró a primera base, en ese momento Reina ya había llegado para marcar carrera pero unos segundos después logró sacar a la jugadora en primera con un out, podían cambiar.

\- No hay problema, solo nos marcaron una carrera. – Anunció Taiga. – Hay que recuperar en esta para seguir marcando una brecha de diferencia.

Llegó el turno de Satogahama al bateo, Sakagami fue la primera en pasar para batear, la peliazul observó al frente mientras la pitcher se preparó al lanzamiento, debía evitar que fuera dirigida a donde quería así que se puso seria, el primer lanzamiento fue un strike pero no dejó que la perjudicara, al segundo se desvió un poco y fue bola, el tercer lanzamiento también pasó de largo en strike, ya cuando lanzó una vez más, buscó el toque para ir a lo seguro pero la cátcher reaccionó y lanzó a primera base, siendo out.

\- Hice lo mejor. – Exclamó por debajo en algo de molestia, ahora pasaría Izumida para batear.

\- Dale Izumida-san, saca esa fuerza de delincuente que tienes para mandarla a volar. – Exclamó Naoe.

\- Naoe-san, no soy realmente una delincuente, aunque me lo dicen a menudo… - Un gotón surgió de su frente. La pelimorada fue a batear, esperó a que la pelota fuera pero no bateó, la siguiente también la dejó pasar, esperaba a que pudiera llegar una pelota perfecta, ya entonces la tercera, su ojos soltó un brillo mientras finalmente bateó, la pelota no voló alto pero sí pudo llegar hasta el verde cuando ella corrió para llegar a primera base, estaba a salvo.

\- ¡Así se hace! – Animaron la chicas, esta sonrió mientras levantó el pulgar.

\- Es mi turno, observa Lou-chan. – Akino dejó a su ardilla mascota mientras pasó al frente, la morena se preparó para la pelota en ese momento, con la primera en strike. – No importa, lo haré a la siguiente. – Y la segunda también fue strike. – O-Ok… este si será la buena. – Y tercer strike, out. – Ya ni quería hacerlo… - Exclamó con un lagrimón en el ojo.

Hiiragi pasó a continuación, con ella había algo más de esperanzas para que lograra hacer algo, así que se puso recta en espera de la pelota, pasando la primera con un strike, la segunda fue bola así que de momento estaba segura, con la tercera, bateó pero fue nada más que abanicar con un segundo strike. Con la tercera, esperó al momento y lo vio, logró darle, esta voló recto lo cual evitó que tomara el rumbo que querían y aterrizó por la zona derecha, logró llegar a primera después de esa.

Ahora iba a pasar Hanayama, la pelirrosa se preparó mientras iba.

\- Ahí va tu novia Saito. – Expresó Howard.

\- ¡Que no es mi… ay, qué caso tiene ahorita decirlo! – Exclamó este con desgano.

\- (Debo lucirme para que Karuisawa-kun me observe) – Pensó en ese momento. Lanzó la primera pelota y ella bateó pero no logró darle, ya llevaba un strike. – (No debo perder la calma… no quiero que me observe en mala forma)

Saito solo la veía esforzarse, no entendía cómo es que llegó a formarse un malentendido así y ahora solo estaba únicamente porque lo arrastraron y que debía verla, claro que él no pensaba en Hanayama como su novia, solo recibió la confesión de repente y no le dio tiempo de aclarar las cosas, era una molestia para él.

\- … (Sin embargo… ella realmente está esforzándose en esto…) – Pensó al verla tan enfocada, desde que la conoce, solamente la ha visto como alguien un poco tonta, no muy inteligente, sus calificaciones siempre han estado por debajo de la media y le ha molestado constantemente en clases, al punto que él se ve perjudicado, que una chica así se haya fijado en él y que solo conocía una parte de ella, le hizo pensar. – (Supongo que puede ser seria de vez en cuando…)

\- (Vamos, debo lograrlo) – Pensó la pelirrosa en ese momento, cuando vio la pelota volar, por mero reflejo bateó y entonces escuchó el sonido del golpe y la pelota volando, en ese momento ella empezó a correr, la pelota no voló tanto como pensó pero por suerte no aterrizó en el guante de alguna jugadora y entonces logró llegar a primera. - ¡Lo hice, esta es por ti! – Le lanzó un beso a la grada donde estaba Saito, este se sonrojó levemente.

\- Esa tonta… - Exclamó por debajo, Howard soltó una pequeña risa a su lado.

Con las bases llenas, era una buena oportunidad para marcar una mayor diferencia. María pasó ahora y ella empezó a sentir la presión de la posición en la que estaba, se encontraba nerviosa en ese momento.

\- Hase-san. – Tsubasa llegó a donde estaba ella. – Todo estará bien, puedes hacerlo, y si fallas, no te sientas culpable, es parte del juego, lo hacemos para divertirnos.

\- … Si… - Exclamó la de lentes. Pasó al frente mientras la pitcher estaba por lanzar, aún seguía nerviosa pero necesitaba mostrarse enfocada. En ese momento lanzó y ella bateó, siendo un strike. – (Aún no… puedo hacerlo) – Llegó el segundo lanzamiento y otro strike, a pesar de que ella no era realmente atlética y siempre le gustaron más los libros y leer en un sitio tranquilo, estar en un ambiente tan agitado como ese era una experiencia nueva. – (Debo sobrepasarlo…) – Lanzó la pelota, ella cerró los ojos al momento de batear y solo pudo sentir que golpeó algo, vio con asombro al abrirlos como la pelota voló lejos, escuchó voces que le decían que empezara a correr, haciéndolo, mientras la pelota no se movió tanto y aterrizó al frente, en ese momento Izumida pudo hacer su camino hasta llegar a base y marcar carrera, fue algo bueno, pero unos segundos después María no lo logró y le hicieron out, ya teniendo que cambiar, ella regresó decepcionada.

\- Fue un gran esfuerzo. – Le animó Taiga. – Mejor de lo que pudo haber sido.

\- Gracias… - Exclamó con algo de vergüenza.

\- Vamos a hacer cambios una vez más. – Anunció Takuto. – Tsukahara-san cambiará con Akino-chan, Suzuki-chan con Sakagami-chan y Kurashiki-san volverá a ser pitcher.

\- Entendido. – Exclamó la pelirroja, Nozaki le pasó el guante. – Bien hecho Nozaki-san.

\- Fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, ahora hazlo. – Ambas chocaron palmas mientras se pusieron en posición.

\- De momento seguimos llevando ventaja pero por muy poco. – Expresó Fudo observando el marcador. – Pueden alcanzarnos en cualquier momento.

\- Eso lo sé. – Expresó Taiga. – Y además siento que no han mostrado toda su fuerza aún, como si pensaran que no somos cualquier cosa.

\- Ya nos encargaremos de hacerles ver que somos un equipo peligroso. – Expresó Iwaki. – Lamentarán haberse metido con nosotras.

\- Por ahora, dejemos que el juego siga su curso. – Expresó Fudo, todo continuaba y quedaba ver que pudiera llevarse a cabo.

* * *

Justamente en el rincón, aquella chica de capucha y cabello grisáceo que asomaba, observaba todo.

\- Onee-chan ¿por qué no has mostrado tu verdadera fuerza aún?

\- Oye ¿eres Runa-chan? – Escuchó una voz a un costado, un par de chicas de Kaio la observaron. – Si eres tú, la hermana de Reina-sama.

\- ¿Viniste a ver jugar a tu hermana? Que bien, seguro podrás ser una prodigio como ella cuando entres al equipo de Kaio.

\- Es cierto, con ambas, seguro podremos recuperar y mantener el título de campeonas. – Runa no dijo nada en ese momento. - ¿No dirás nada?

\- … Tengo otros planes… - Exclamó por debajo, dejando confundidas a ambas chicas.

\- ¿Runa-chan?

\- Yo no quiero jugar en el mismo equipo que mi hermana… yo… voy a superarla y derrotarla con otro equipo… - Fijó sus ojos en Satogahama. – Ese equipo… esa escuela, le veo potencial para llevar a cabo mis planes…

\- Runa-chan… ¿dices que no jugarás en Kaio? – Ella asintió con la cabeza, formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No quiero estar bajo la sombra de Onee-chan, por eso iré a otra escuela diferente y jugaré en su equipo para mostrar que la puedo derrotar… Satogahama, parece ser una escuela interesante… - En ese momento se dio la vuelta para irse.

\- ¿No seguirás viendo?

\- Ya observé suficiente… - En ese momento se retiró, no muy lejos de ahí, alguien escuchó, Kakehashi solamente fue por buscar el baño y sin querer escuchó la conversación, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

\- (Ya veo… quizás el próximo año el equipo crezca más con nuevas jugadoras…)

Mientras tanto, en gradas, seguían observando, Kurashiki hacía todo lo posible por conseguir outs.

\- ¡Cuidado, vuela lejos! – Anunció Kurashiki.

\- ¡Voy corriendo con todo! – Akino corrió a toda velocidad para perseguir la pelota y entonces dio salto, logrando capturarla en el aire. - ¡Lo hice!

\- ¡Bien hecho! – Chocó palmas con Tsubasa, Taiga soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Corre bastante y tiene energía de sobra, parece que tener una posición en el campo le favorece. – Exclamó Takuto.

\- Es cierto. – Asintió su amigo. – A pesar de ello y todos los esfuerzos, parece que sigue en un rumbo un poco complicado. – Observaron los resultados, en ese tramo Kaio les anotó otra carrera y estaban a punto de empatarles, en ese momento Reina volvió a pasar al bateo.

\- Ahora sí, les mostraré lo que tengo. – Declaró, Kurashiki se preparó para lanzar, fue con una rápida la cual la peligris dejó pasar en ese momento, sin dejarse intimidar lanzó nuevamente y no se movió.

\- ¿Creen que busque un toque otra vez? – Preguntó Asahina.

\- No sé… pero siento algo mal en todo esto. – Expresó Tsukahara por debajo, un presentimiento la estaba abarcando.

Kurashiki lanzó una vez más y en ese momento Reina no se retuvo, la pelota voló lo más alto que pudo.

\- ¡Iré tras ella! – Akino intentó correr con todo para alcanzarla pero esta simplemente siguió en el aire y entonces salió del campo, home run.

\- Así que era esto. – Expresó Tsukahara por debajo mientras Reina empezó a correr, ya marcaron otra carrera y ahora el marcador estaba empatado.

\- Les diré algo. – Empezó a hablar ella hacia el equipo. – Anteriormente, todo lo que sucedió fue solamente un juego, las estaba probando a ver si realmente merecían la pena… a decir verdad, fallaron.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó Shinonome con seriedad.

\- Justamente lo que dije… ustedes son aburridas, no valen la pena el gastar mi tiempo en ustedes, por eso ya es mejor acabar con este partido para ocuparnos en cosas más importantes, pero de todas formas es un buen entrenamiento para nosotras, en eso debemos agradecerles.

\- ¿Acaso no es divertido jugar? – Preguntó Tsubasa, Reina empezó a reír.

\- ¿Divertido? Lo único divertido aquí es cuando las aplastemos totalmente en este partido. Haber entrado en el torneo por segunda ocasión solo significa que se darán cuenta de la gran diferencia que hay entre nosotras.

\- Eso no lo sabemos hasta que lo intentemos. – Comentó Hiiragi al verla. – Hablas demasiado, como si supieras que ya tienen este partido ganado.

\- Eso es porque es justamente lo que sucederá. – Respondió ella, regresando a su lado del campo. – No dejaremos que un equipo de cuarta como ustedes o Kogetsu nos alejen de lo que realmente nos merecemos, estar en la cima como siempre ha sido. – Sin decir más, regresó a su lado.

\- Esa chica realmente me saca de quicio. – Expresó Iwaki con enojo.

\- No hay que buscar pelea aquí, si vamos a responder, que sea jugando. – habló Taiga para calmarlas. – Ella tiene razones de peso para hablar, después de todo fueron las campeonas y parece que ya no se retendrá en nada para mostrar su fuerza, así que debemos responder de la misma forma. Todas aquí van a jugar con todo y entonces vamos a hacerle tragar sus palabras ¿entendido?

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron todas.

\- Perfecto, ahora volvamos al juego, hay que seguir. – Todas las que estaban jugando, regresaron en ese momento.

\- Eso será algo complicado. – Expresó Fudo por lo bajo. – Hice una pequeña simulación en mi cabeza de cómo se llevará el partido a partir de ahora y llegué a una conclusión…

\- ¿Cuál es? – preguntó el castaño.

\- Vamos a perder…

\- Eso no es nada seguro, sabemos el desempeño de las chicas, seguro podremos lograrlo de alguna forma. – Expresó Takuto.

\- Ese es nuestro trabajo como entrenadores, hay que procurar que tengamos la victoria. – Los otros dos asintieron, el juego se iba a poner más peligroso de ahora en adelante para Satogahama, muchas cosas iban a ocurrir, muchas de ellas inesperadas para el equipo, a partir de ahora probarían la verdadera de Kaio y no podrían retroceder a ello.

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Justamente el día que hice el anuncio se me ocurrió esta idea y si que salió con todo jaja y luego al despertar, la verdad que Tsubasa no logró soportar lo que pasó ahí y tampoco es que eso vaya a suceder realmente (?)**

**El Redentor 777: Pues Nozaki la deben ver realmente fértil para que tenga crías con estos aliens jaja y si se armaron tremenda orgía aunque solo fue otro sueño, del mismo modo quizás a Yomi le pase lo mismo jaja.**

**Bueno, ya seguimos con la historia y el desarrollo de este partido, realmente está lejos de terminar y Reina finalmente declaró que jugarán con todo, se acabaron los juegos y eso se hará más notorio, pero tampoco es que las chicas vayan a rendirse de esto, ya será ver como se sigue desarrollando todo, puede que haya una que otra sorpresa al respecto, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	52. Vs Kaio 4

El partido estaba lejos de terminar y ahora Kaio no seguiría reteniendo su habilidad, eso quizás pudo haber puesto nerviosas a las chicas pero igual estaban seguras de que podían lograrlo. Seguía siendo el turno para Kaio de batear luego de aquel home run, Kurashiki no perdió los ánimos y continuó con sus lanzamientos, esta ocasión logró marcar otro out, llevaban dos y con uno más lograrían finalmente batear para seguir marcando carreras, con ello pasó la siguiente bateadora.

\- ¡No pierdas la concentración Kurashiki-senpai! – Gritó Tsubasa, la pelirroja asintió. Se concentró en ese momento para lanzar una rápida según las instrucciones de Sakagami, al lanzar pasó un strike, a pesar de ello no perdió el porte y lanzó la siguiente y fue segundo, uno más y podrían cambiar, ya ahí al lanzar, la chica logró batear, esta voló directo hacia donde estaba Shinonome, ella logró alcanzarla para marcar el tercer out.

\- Bien hecho Shinonome-san. – Felicitó Tsubasa, la pelinegra asintió. Ahora con el cambio, ellas podrían batear, pasando de primero fue Nitta quien pasaría, aunque su ropa estaba sucia.

\- ¿Ya te dejó de perseguir Nagai-san? – Preguntó Amakusa.

\- Logramos calmarla luego de darle una bola de arroz, es fácil de convencer. – Respondió ella. Pasó con el bate mientras la pitcher se preparó para lanzar, se concentró lo mejor que pudo par batear, aunque el primero fue strike, el segundo lo dejó pasar y se desvió a un costado para una bola, pero el tercer lanzamiento también fue strike.

\- ¡Tú puedes Minako-chan! – Exclamó Kondo por detrás, la castaña se preparó para batear esta vez en serio, la pitcher lanzó en ese momento y bateó con todas sus fuerzas…

\- Tercer strike, out.

\- Rayos… - Exclamó por debajo. Luego de ella le siguió Aisaka, la rubia se preparó con todo lo que pudo para batear y lo hizo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado y acabó en el segundo out.

\- Parece que las palabras de Kusakari no eran en vano, están empezando a jugar más enserio. – Comentó Takuto.

\- Por el momento solo hay que ir con lo seguro, si no se sienten con confianza de batear con fuerza, busquen un toque. – Comentó Taiga, todas asintieron.

Tsukishima fue la siguiente, la pitcher lanzó en ese momento y de tal modo por lo dicho de Taiga, hizo un toque, eso la hizo aprovechar llegar a primera base, de tal modo Ayako pasó e hizo lo mismo, ahora tenían dos bases cubiertas, Reina no se vio nada feliz por esto.

\- No crean que eso funcionará por siempre. – Expresó por debajo. Kurashiki fue la siguiente en pasar, la pelirroja también podría buscar un toque pero seguro tenían algo en mente para contrarrestarlo o su cátcher podría reaccionar con mayor velocidad así que ella necesitaba batear con fuerza para que al menos obtuvieran una o dos carreras, estaba decidida a ello y taiga se dio cuenta.

\- Parece que Maiko irá a mandarla a volar.

\- Eso podría ser un arma de doble filo. – Respondió Fudo en ese momento. – Si por alguna razón atrapan la pelota, podrían marcar dos outs, no es algo que podamos permitir.

\- Tengo confianza en ella. – Respondió el castaño. – Si cree que puede hacerlo, entonces lo logrará.

\- Tienes mucha confianza en tu novia. – Comentó Takuto con una sonrisa, Taiga asintió.

\- Solo observemos a ver qué sucede.

Kurashiki se preparó, la pitcher lanzó y buscó batear pero fue strike, chasqueó la lengua pero no demostró bastante su frustración, con el segundo lanzamiento lo dejó pasar y se desvió, una bola llevaba pero realmente quería batear.

\- (Esta es mi oportunidad… no puedo desperdiciarla) – Al momento que lanzaron la bola, bateó, logró darle y esta comenzó a volar, empezó a correr mientras llegaba a primera base, esperando que pudiera lograrlo, llegó pero…

\- ¡Out! – En ese momento Tsukishima fue sacada con el segundo out al no poder llegar a tercera, en ese momento Reina sostenía la pelota y reaccionó rápido, lanzándola a segunda antes de que Ayako pudiera llegar y entonces. - ¡Out, cambio!

\- Jeje, enserio creyeron que podrían lograrlo. – Comentó la peligris con una sonrisa segura.

\- Aun quedan entradas para recuperarnos, podemos hacerlo. – Señaló Tsubasa, nuevamente entraron las chicas, esta vez Waka volvió al puesto de cátcher, esta ocasión Hiiragi entraría a ser pitcher para ver si lograban confundirlas, Taketomi salió para que entrara Kondo y Tsukishima cambió con Iwaki. De tal modo empezaron a entrar.

\- Espera Ryo-chan. – Takuto detuvo a la pelinegra que volteó a verle.

\- Que no me llames por mi nombre.

\- Pero bien que te estás acostumbrando. – Respondió con una sonrisa burlona a lo que ella se sonrojó. – Dejando eso de lado, hay algo que solo tú puedes hacer.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó con confusión.

\- Necesito que tomes una posición un poco alejada de la base. – Al escuchar eso, ella se sorprendió.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Ten un presentimiento de que ahora los bateos van a ir más alejados, así que necesitamos mayor cubrimiento de campo, Iwaki-san y Akino-chan podrán correr pero no son suficientes, es algo que solo yo puedo pedirte.

\- … Si eso crees, no hay razón para negarme. – Respondió ella, Takuto sonrió.

\- Sabía que podría confiar en ti.

\- Solo lo hago porque es lo necesario para ganar.

\- Como digas, si esto realmente funciona, quizás podamos tener una cita después de esto. – Soltó un guiño, en ese momento Shinonome se puso roja.

\- ¡N-No creas que tendría una cita con alguien como tú! – El peligris empezó a reír.

\- Solo estaba bromeando, es divertido verte enojarte así.

\- Idiota. – Soltó un bufido. – Mejor me pongo en posición, no quiero alargar esto más.

\- Ve con todo Ryo-chan.

Las chicas fueron a sus posiciones, Hiiragi se preparó para lanzar, si estaba ahí es porque sabía que era el momento de usar su lanzamiento, sorprendería en un inicio a las chicas de Kaio y esperaba que tardaran en descubrir como batear su lanzamiento así que se preparó, en ese momento lo hizo, la chica de Kaio vio la pelota pero de repente esta tomó el desvío al guante de Waka.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¡Que lanzamiento es ese!

\- ¡Es trampa!

\- ¡Muerte a esa chica! – De repente todas las gradas de Kaio empezaron a abuchear por el lanzamiento, Hiiragi simplemente bajó la mirada, ignorando los abucheos.

\- Ese lanzamiento no es algo que haya visto antes… - Expresó Reina por debajo, un poco curiosa. Al pasar la siguiente chica, no decidió ir con ese lanzamiento a la primera sino que fue con una rápida para despistar, la jugadora de Kaio estaba algo nerviosa debido a que quizás pudiera darle y eso evitó que pudiera batear, marcando el strike, ya entonces preparó el siguiente tiro y fue igual.

\- (Ahora vamos con este…) – El tercer lanzamiento finalmente fue su tiro, la pelota se desvió y la chica se quedó inmóvil al no saber cómo reaccionar, ya llevaba dos outs rápidos y era bueno.

\- De momento no han logrado detener el lanzamiento de Hiiragi-chan, es algo bueno. – Comentó Takuto.

\- No creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que lo logren, ella mismo lo dijo, es una versión imperfecta del original que aprendió de su compañera de la secundaria, así que debe tener alguna debilidad que seguro descubrirán. – Comentó Taiga.

Con la siguiente jugadora, iba a pasar a batear cuando Reina se acercó y le susurró algo, no sabía que era cuando se alejó, Hiiragi se preparó y lanzó una rápida nuevamente para despistar aunque la chica no hizo nada, el segundo lanzamiento fue igual, la peliverde no sabía qué pensar al hacer el tercer lanzamiento, esta vez fue con el suyo y al momento de lanzar, la chica bateó, volteó a ver hacia atrás.

\- Se está alejando. – Shinonome hizo lo que Takuto le dijo y empezó a correr lejos de su puesto en la base para alcanzar la pelota, fue con todo cuando esta aterrizó en el campo, saltando para agarrarla y lanzarla a primera base, aunque fue demasiado tarde.

\- Justo lo que pensaba. – Expresó Takuto. – Ya jugarán para mandar la pelota lo más lejos que puedan y así no tengan tiempo de agarrarla.

\- Hay que mantener a algunas en campo alejado. – Expresó Fudo. – Parece que esto seguirá así.

\- Es verdad… - Comentó Taiga. – Ya que lograron descubrir el lanzamiento de Hiiragi, es hora de hacer otro cambio.

Esta vez Hiiragi salió y entró María, la de lentes sabía que era su oportunidad y no quería desperdiciarla, ya al pasar, tenía la pelota en mano.

\- (Puedo hacerlo…) – Se repitió a sí misma en mente, en ese momento lanzó, como era de esperarse, la pelota tuvo un efecto lento que luego al estar cerca, se hizo rápido al llegar al guante de Waka.

\- Otro lanzamiento peculiar… - pensó Reina. María por su parte sonrió al ver que funcionó y volvió a hacerlo, marcando el segundo strike, ahora tenía confianza de saber que lograría marcar out cuando entonces Reina nuevamente se acercó a susurrarle algo a la chica y esta asintió, en ese momento la peliazul claro lanzó y esperaba lograrlo pero entonces la chica se puso en posición de toque con la pelota a centímetros de ella, logró darle y esta cayó directo al suelo en ese momento.

\- ¡Rayos! – Waka se apresuró a tomar la pelota para enviarla a primera base pero acabó en safe.

\- Nuevamente lograron descubrir como pasar el lanzamiento. – Comentó Taiga.

\- En ese momento que Kusakari llegó para decirla algo a la jugadora, todo cambió ahí. – Expresó Fudo.

\- Creo que analizó la forma de sobrepasar los lanzamientos con solo observarlos. – Respondió Takuto.

\- ¿Es eso posible? – Preguntó Asada con asombro.

\- Debe ser toda una prodigio si pudo pensar en una forma de contrarrestarlo como solo verlo a la primera… - Soltó una pequeña risa. – Realmente estamos en problemas.

Ahora que su lanzamiento no parecería ser de más utilidad, Hase fue sacada y Nozaki entró en su lugar, la rubia se preparó para lanzar a la siguiente jugadora con una bola rápida, pasó con strike pero igual le sorprendió un poco que no reaccionara en ninguna forma, a la siguiente fue igual y ahora llevaba dos, la rubia pensó que ahora podría hacerlo con el lanzamiento que estuvo practicando con su novio y lo hizo, pero en ese momento la chica bateó.

\- ¡Eh! – Eso sorprendió a Nozaki y las demás, la pelota se alejó y nuevamente Shinonome fue tras ella pero debido a ello ahora las tres bases estaban ocupadas al estar muy lejos.

\- Realmente tenía algo malvado en mente. – Expresó Takuto. – Ahora creo entender lo que Kusakari tiene en mente, no batea otras pelotas más que las de los lanzamientos únicos de cada una de ellas, parece que intenta demostrar su superioridad.

\- Intenta bajar los ánimos del resto al ver que nada podría funcionar contra ellas… esto es realmente malo. – Expresó Taiga rascándose la cabeza. En ese momento ahora Reina pasaría nuevamente a batear, las gradas de Kaio gritaron al verla y se preparó para ello, Nozaki se preparó para lanzar nuevamente ante los abucheos del público, entonces lanzó pero pasó con primer strike, más abucheos se hicieron presentes.

\- Este ambiente es realmente pesado. – Expresó Kiribe al sentir toda la presión.

\- Parece que está por terminar pronto esto. – Comentó Sora.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Carlos.

\- Ya no hay opción posible para que Satogahama gane, no desde que ahora Kaio tiene una posición tan ventajosa como esa, solo véanlo.

Nozaki lanzó una vez más y fue segundo strike, por unos segundos pensó que podría lograr el out pero entonces se vio a Reina en posición, finalmente batearía, ya la rubia lanzó y entonces sucedió de repente.

La pelota salió volando, Shinonome quiso correr pero no podría alcanzarla, así que Akino se apresuró con toda la velocidad que pudo para alcanzarla más fue inútil, salió del campo.

Un home run y todo el público de Kaio estalló en euforia al ver que marcaron cuatro carreras de repente, ahora Satogahama no sabía qué hacer, les habían superado en ese momento el marcador.

\- E-Esto… aún podemos hacerlo. – Aseguró Tsubasa, aunque sus palabras acabaron siendo vacías en ese momento, puesto que no sabían que la situación no cambiaría en nada…

* * *

Final del partido.

Kaio: 20 carreras.

Satogahama: 13 carreras.

Todo terminó en ese momento, luego de aquel home run de Reina, las cosas siguieron igual, no hubo caso en cuanto a los lanzamientos de las cuatro chicas puesto que fueron contrarrestados en ese momento y siempre lograban marcarles outs cuando era su turno de batear, no hubo nada más qué hacer, terminaron perdiendo.

\- F-Fue un buen juego. – Expresó Kakehashi buscando animar al ambiente. – Podríamos aprender algo de esto.

\- Quizás… - Comentó Nakano por debajo, igual de triste que muchas otras, en ese momento Reina se acercó.

\- Supongo que ya aprendieron la diferencia ¿no? Nada evitará que volvamos a ser las campeonas, si están en el torneo es por pura lastima y lo sabrán cuando todo empiece. – Declaró.

\- Eso no lo sabemos. – Respondió Taiga. – Queda un tiempo antes de que empiece, podemos mejorar, eso es algo seguro.

\- Eso dices pero nada cambiará, espero hayan disfrutado el partido. – Sin decir más, se fue, ya en ese momento solo les esperaba volver. Las chicas fueron a su camerino para cambiarse los uniformes, ciertamente ninguna de ellas tuvo algo que decir durante el proceso y ahora estaban saliendo, volviendo a unirse con los chicos que estuvieron de espectadores.

\- Nozaki-san… - Kakeru fue a ver a su novia, sabía que quizás estaba triste por todo.

\- Kirishima-kun… - Ella sonrió levemente. – Lo siento, luego de todo el trabajo que hiciste para que pudiera mejorar.

\- N-No es eso, lo hiciste bien, y me alegró ver que funcionara.

\- Yo igual, pero…

\- E-Ey Hanayama-san… - Saito se acercó a la pelirrosa pero ella no pareció escucharle. - ¿Hanayama-san?

\- L-Lo siento Karuizawa-kun… por ahora quiero estar sola… - Dijo mientras seguía avanzando, eso preocupó en algo al pelirrojo, no creyó que alguien alegre y despreocupada como ella podría estar así.

Todo el equipo volvió al autobús y abordaron, alejándose de ahí, hubo un silencio en todo el camino hasta regreso, nadie realmente tenía ánimos de decir algo.

\- Eh… esto... podríamos ir al restaurante de mi familia, seguro tienen hambre. – Sugirió Saki, nadie dijo nada pero obviamente todas tenían hambre, así que fueron en camino al restaurante, al llegar fueron recibidos por su padre que, al ver el ambiente, no dijo nada y solamente ofreció que pudieran tener ramen, se sentaron en las mesas mientras empezaban a servirles.

\- … Por ahora vamos a comer. – Expresó Taiga, todas agarraron los palillos y agradecieron en silencio para comer, dando un sorbo de los fideos del ramen.

\- … Que frustrante… - Expresó Ukita por debajo, apretando el puño. – Es tan… frustrante…

\- Ukita-san… - Nozaki miró a su amiga, esta tenía el rostro cubierto por su capucha por lo que no podía verse, la castaña soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. – U-Ukita-san, no hay necesidad de que llores, porque si lo haces… - Nozaki tampoco pudo aguantar, llorando, las demás chicas empezaron a hacer lo mismo, algunas otras que se hacían las fuertes simplemente apretaban el puño pero estaban igual de frustradas, pensaron que podrían hacerle el frente a un equipo como Kaio pero simplemente jugaron con ellas para luego destrozarlas sin piedad alguna.

\- Escuchen todas. – Taiga hizo un llamado para que le prestaran atención, varias de ellas secando sus lágrimas. – No les diré que olviden lo vivido el día de hoy… es frustrante, lo sé, perder por un margen amplio en cuanto a talento, no cabe duda que Kaio es un equipo merecedor de haber sido un campeón, pero no podemos dejar que un simple juego de practica nos ponga con los ánimos bajos, aunque haya sido por un rato, les superamos, eso quiere decir que podemos seguir mejorando, estar en su nivel o mucho mejor, por encima de ellas, hemos llegado tan lejos que nada de esto podría haber sido posible sin la ayuda de todos los presentes aquí… no es una promesa lo que haré aquí sino una declaración, vamos a ganar este torneo, entrenen teniendo eso en mente, no lo crean, estén seguras de que va a lograrse, tállenlo en lo más profundo de su mente que la victoria es posible.

\- … Si… quiero creerlo, no… - Tsubasa negó con la cabeza. – Vamos a lograrlo, todas aquí queremos lo mismo.

\- Es verdad… - Asintió Shinonome. – Esta derrota solo me impulsa a querer mejorar más, la próxima vez no seremos tan débiles.

\- ¡Les patearemos el trasero tan fuerte que no sentirán nada al sentarse! – Expresó Iwaki con seguridad.

\- Parece que ya están mejor. – Expresó Takuto con una sonrisa suave. – La verdad es que el ramen sabe muy amargo si todos están tristes, es mejor tener un ambiente alegre para disfrutar de la comida.

\- En el caso de Kanako-chan, ella come sea que esté triste o no. – Expresó Minako con una sonrisa burlona, la pelinegra se enojó.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Gritó, de repente algunas cuantas risas se hicieron presentes.

\- A partir de mañana volveremos a los entrenamientos y es mejor que todas se preparen porque vamos a darlo de todo mañana y será muy duro. – Expresó Taiga.

\- Yo quisiera que me des duro Shimazu~ - Canturreó Honjou a lo cual varias se sonrojaron y Kurashiki la miró con recelo.

\- B-Bueno… - Carraspeó su garganta. – Coman por hoy y descansen, mañana nos espera un largo día.

\- ¡Si! – Expresaron todas. Ese día terminó, fue un final muy amargo en el partido pero eso solo las hará mejorar, había mucho por trabajar y lo harían, nuevamente volverían las practicas.

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Bueno, ya con Runa se verá algo más adelante y es que si como planeo abarcar cuando igual llegan a segundo las chicas actuales y entrarán las nuevas de primero, ahí estará junto a Sora y las otras dos, algo que tengo en mente.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Ciertamente que ahí Reina está siendo arrogante pero respalda sus palabras, e igual ya Saito verá con otros ojos a Hanayama.**

**Bueno, terminamos el partido, una derrota y la verdad que a las chicas les pesó bastante si el nivel a superar es algo así pero ya se esforzarán con los entrenamientos. El próximo cap tendremos un nuevo personaje ¿que hará este? Tengo unos planes que involucran a una de las chicas y su relación con este pj, ya lo verán, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	53. Especial de aniversario

**A que no se esperaban esto ¿eh? Es un especial de aniversario, el capítulo correspondiente a esta semana es el siguiente y ahí responderé los comentarios, mientras, que disfruten de esto.**

* * *

En un espacio en blanco sin que no hubiera nada alrededor, apareció un portal, de ahí apareció alguien con una chamarra con capucha y llevando un pasamontañas cubriendo su rostro.

\- Hola a todos, soy RinMakoto, quizás me recuerden por historias como Characters in my World o Jet Boys: Rising Flames. Ya después de esta introducción a lo Troy Mclure, hoy es un día especial, justamente esta historia, Cinderella Nine: Chasing the Dream cumple un año, todo comenzando como una idea que tuve luego de haber visto el anime, me llamó la atención y en ese momento pensé ¿Cómo sería la historia si realmente hubieran tenido un entrenador hombre como en el juego? De ahí surgió esta historia la cual he estado escribiendo sin parar, no saben cómo es que puedan llegar a un año redondo de historia, es algo que muy pocas veces he logrado y me alegra, ahora no digamos más, este especial será algo único, entonces traigamos a los implicados.

Sin decir más, Rin chasqueó los dedos y en ese momento múltiples figuras aparecieron en ese espacio, tratándose de todo el equipo de béisbol femenino de Satogahama, así como los chicos, Taiga, Takuto, Fudo, Kakeru, Kiribe, Howard, Kojou, Carlos, Joaquín, Tenma, Aoba, Saito, incluso Kakehashi y Shiho estaban ahí.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Taiga.

\- Hola a todos, bienvenidos a este espacio en blanco. – Respondió Rin.

\- ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí? ¿Será otra sesión de preguntas y respuestas? – Preguntó Tsubasa, el enmascarado negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada de eso, la historia cumple un año así que decidí hacer algo especial, para eso tengo esto. – Mostró una laptop. – En esta computadora tengo el archivo de la historia donde escribo mayormente, así que, con todos aquí, armaré una historia especial y los estaré controlando como mis títeres durante la duración del capítulo, gracias, no tienen que agradecérmelo.

\- Eso no indica que sea nada bueno. – Expresó Shinonome con el ceño fruncido. – Eso de que nos controles no es nada gracioso.

\- ¿Es cierto que lo que modificas ahí, afecta en la realidad? – Preguntó Asada con curiosidad.

\- Claro, solo observa. – Rin abrió la laptop y el archivo, en ese momento empezó a escribir y de repente, contra su voluntad Taiga empezó a moverse.

\- ¿Qué me está sucediendo? – Expresó este, en ese momento su puño se levantó y se golpeó a sí mismo en el rostro. - ¡Auch, eso duele mierda!

\- No te golpees. – Soltó una risa Rin mientras seguía escribiendo que Taiga se golpeaba a sí mismo.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó mientras tenía el ojo morado.

\- Ok, en un momento te curo. – Escribió nuevamente y por arte de magia, el castaño estaba como si nada. – Así es como funciona esto.

\- Ya veo… - Expresó Asada por debajo… en ese momento, varios de los presentes ahí pensaron en algo… esa laptop tenía el poder de cambiar todo respecto a todos ellos, no solo controlarlos, sino incluso cambiar el destino propio de cada uno de ellos, en ese momento tuvieron un pensamiento conjunto… había que obtener la laptop.

\- Rin~ - Honjou fue la primera en hacer su movimiento, tirándose encima del enmascarado. - ¿Acaso no sabes lo guapo que eres?

\- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Llevo una máscara encima.

\- Eso no excusa, sabes que me gustan los chicos guapos y en este momento me pareces irresistible~ - Pasó su mano por la pierna de Rin, en ese momento Kanako llegó a empujarla.

\- ¡No es justo Honjou-senpai! Solo quieres seducirlo para obtener esa laptop y hacer lo que quieras con ella.

\- Eso no es verdad… tsk. – Chasqueó la lengua por debajo.

\- Yo la obtendré, entonces voy a escribir que pierdo cinco kilos para obtener mi peso ideal.

\- No si antes yo la obtengo. – Iwaki fue rápidamente y agarró la laptop, teniéndola en su posesión. - ¡Ahora yo tengo el poder!

\- ¡Quítensela, no sabemos que puede hacer! – Exclamó Shinonome con pánico, la animadora sonrió de forma malvada.

\- Así que Ryo no desea que haga algo, muy bien. – Abrió la computadora para escribir. – Entonces cientos de litros de slime le cayeron encima a Ryo.

Y justo en ese momento, mucho slime cayó encima de Shinonome, siendo bañada.

\- ¡Qué asco, que indecente! – Empezó a quejarse mientras ella empezó a reír.

\- Bien hecho Yoshimi-chan. – Asada chocó palmas con ella.

\- Podremos usar este poder para hacer todas las bromas que queramos.

\- ¡Eso es una pesadilla, denme eso! – Taiga corrió hacia la laptop para quitársela a Iwaki pero esta detuvo su puño con una mano. - ¿Cómo?

\- Deberías saberlo Taiga, mi tía es una shinobi bastante fuerte y heredé su fuerza. – Sin problema alguno lo lanzó lejos de ahí, mientras ella estaba distraída, Ukita se escabulló y le quito la laptop. - ¿Eh?

¡Uwaaah! – La pequeña empezó a correr con esta en mano, quien sabe para que la quería, fue entonces que la abrió y empezó a escribir.

\- Ukita-san ¿para que la quieres? – Preguntó Nozaki, lo supo cuando empezó a ver cambios en ella, de repente creció, siendo más alta y no solo eso, también sus pechos se volvieron más grandes, siendo aún más grandes que los de la rubia. - ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

\- ¡Funcionó! – Expresó Ukita con emoción, observando su cuerpo desarrollado. - ¡Finalmente tengo un cuerpo envidiable!

\- No sabía que quisieras eso Ukita-san, pero dame eso. – Nakano ahora le quito la computadora y lo abrió. – Ahora revisemos… entonces de repente todos los presentes empezaron a gritar sus secretos.

\- ¡Nooooo! – Gritó Tsubasa. - ¡Confieso que me masturbo pensando en Fudo! – Se cubrió la boca de repente, el pelinegro la vio con asombro. - ¡No Saionji-kun, no es lo que piensas!

\- N-No sé qué pensar… es que yo igual me he masturbado pensando en ti. – Y ahora el pelinegro se cubrió la boca, dejando a Tsubasa mucho más roja.

\- Que grandioso, esto es material para el periódico. – Nakano empezó a anotar todo pero en ese momento una papa voló y le dio directo en la cabeza, noqueándola, Nitta recuperó la laptop.

\- Perfecto, ahora lo tengo en posesión, veamos… entonces el club de apreciación de comida reina sobre Satogahama y…

\- Lo siento, pero debo confiscar esto. – Shiho llegó a tiempo para quitarle la laptop de encima. – Esto es demasiado para que todos lo tengan, así que mejor lo guardo yo, nunca lo utilizaría para mi propio beneficio.

\- Bien hecho presidenta. – Asintió Carlos, esta sonrió, pero entonces escondió su rostro y una sonrisa malvada apareció, abrió la laptop y empezó a escribir.

\- ¿Qué haces vieja bruja? – Taiga quiso ir a ver pero entonces pasó algo, se encogió, regresando a tener 8 años. - ¿Eh? ¿Onee-chan?

\- Que poder… - Shiho se retorció al ser llamada Onee-chan. – Ven Taiga-chan, Onee-chan te espera.

\- ¡Onee-chan! – Y fue corriendo a sus brazos, los ojos de Shiho tenían forma de corazón.

\- Que bien se siente ser una Onee-chan. – Entonces llegó Kurashiki con rostro serio. - ¿Kurashiki-san?

\- … Tu… no me quitarás… ¡A Taiga-san! – De repente despertó un poder escondido dentro de ella, la rodeó un aura dorada y entonces de repente apareció una esfera en su mano. – Kame… hame… ¡Ha!

\- ¡Aaaaaaahhhh! – Shiho recibió el ataque lo cual la mandó a volar, soltando la laptop la cual la pelirroja agarró.

\- Descuida Taiga-san, te traeré de regreso. – Kurashiki escribió y entonces Taiga volvió a ser como era antes.

\- Uff… siento que acabo de vivir una pesadilla… - Se retorció. – Gracias Maiko por todo esto… pero… ¿Qué hay en mis pantalones? – Taiga vio y entonces notó algo grande en su entrepierna, tanto que llegaba hasta su pantorrilla. - ¡Mi amiguito creció! ¡Maiko!

\- L-Lo siento Taiga-san, pero es que… - ella se sonrojó, entonces siguió escribiendo. – Entonces Maiko y Taiga-san decidieron ir a un motel y…

***Bonk***

Un mazo golpeó la cabeza de Kurashiki la cual cayó desmayada, fue Emi la responsable de eso quien agarró la laptop.

\- La tengo~ ahora… ¿Cómo uso esto? – En ese momento todos los presentes se cayeron de espaldas.

\- No creo que puedas ser tan tonta como para que no sepas como usar una computadora. – Exclamó Saito.

\- Lo siento Karuizawa-kun, es que se ve complicado todo esto, mira. – Observó la pantalla y es que había demasiados comandos, el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Es que escribe programando?

\- Esa es otra ventana. – Respondió Rin.

\- Y como no sabes usarla, dámelo. – Le pidió Saito, pero eso tenía maña. – (Perfecto, ahora escribiré que todos sepan que Hanayama-san y yo no somos novios, de esa forma seré…)

\- Alto ahí. – Intervino Howard. – Se lo que intentas, lo siento, pero no será posible. – Le quito la laptop.

\- ¡Ey Howard, dámela!

\- No. – Se negó, ya momentos después llegó Ukita con su cuerpo desarrollado.

\- Thompson-san ¿Qué opinas? – Soltó un guiño, el pelirrojo se quedó viéndola.

\- Lo siento Ukita, pero te prefiero más como eres habitualmente. – Eso dejó un shock grande en la castaña.

\- P-Pero… ahora tengo pechos grandes y…

Debido a la distracción, Tomoe aprovechó para tomar la laptop y alejarse de ahí, teniéndola a salvo, llegó donde estaba Tsubasa.

\- Bien hecho Tomocchi.

\- Esto es muy peligroso… la mayoría ha enloquecido por cambiar las cosas.

\- Es cierto… esto ¿puedes dármela? – Preguntó la castaña, ante eso su mejor amiga enarcó una ceja.

\- Tsubasa-chan… ¿Para que la quieres?

\- B-Bueno… quiero probar algo… quiero escribir a ver si puedo volverme buena en la cocina, por favor, te lo pido. – Le hizo ojos de cachorrito, Tomoe no podía resistir esa mirada por lo que soltó un suspiro.

\- Bien…

\- ¡Gracias, eres la mejor! – Luego de abrazarla, tomó la laptop, Tsubasa abrió la computadora para escribir, sus ojos se iluminaron. – Finalmente… luego de muchos años de burlas y fracasos, finalmente seré una chef prodigio, la mejor en la cocina, este es el nacimiento de la nueva y mejorada Arihara Tsubasa. – Escribió que quería ser buena en la cocina, pero entonces ocurrió algo…

_"Error, comando no reconocido"_

\- ¿Eh? – La castaña nuevamente escribió que quería ser buena pero salió el mensaje. - ¿Por qué?

\- Parece que es algo imposible de hacer. – Comentó Rin a espaldas de ambas chicas. – La historia puede modificarse a niveles increíbles, pero parece que no puede hacer milagros.

\- Eso significa… ¿nunca seré buena cocinera? – Tsubasa cayó de rodillas. - ¡Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

\- Si ya terminaron, es mi turno. – En ese momento Honjou ahora tenía posesión de la laptop y sabían lo que eso significaba. – Finalmente, ahora veamos, quizás tome a Shimazu, agregar a Saionji también, aunque admito que Castellano tampoco está mal, veamos a quienes más podré agregar a la orgía que escribiré.

\- Honjou-senpai… - Exclamó Kiribe por debajo, entonces miró a Rin. – Oye, lo que suceda aquí no es canónico ¿cierto?

\- Claro, de todo puede suceder aquí. – Respondió el enmascarado.

\- Entendido. – En ese momento se acercó a la pelivino.

\- Oh Azakusa-kun, descuida que no me he olvidado de ti, entonces… - Sin previo aviso, el pelimorado sujetó a Honjou y la besó profundamente, tanto que incluso le metió la lengua hasta la garganta, ella no pudo resistirse a tal ataque por lo que soltó la laptop y se dejó llevar, abrazando a Kiribe para seguir besándolo y tirarse al suelo.

\- ¡Indecentes! – gritó Shinonome a lo lejos.

\- ¡La laptop está libre, vayan por ella! – Exclamó Nakano ya despierta por lo que muchas fueron por esta para modificar varias cosas, peleando entre ellas por conseguirla.

\- Esto no es bueno, deténganse. – Expresó Naoe. – Arihara-san, hay que detenerlas. – Le habló pero ella no le escuchó. - ¿Arihara-san?

\- ¿Ah? Lo siento Naoe-san, es que tienes tan poca presencia que no me di cuenta que hablabas. – Respondió, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se cubrió la boca.

\- ¿Yo… tengo poca presencia? – Lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, Tsubasa sabía que lo había arruinado.

\- ¡Que me hacen decir! – Gritó, nuevamente siguió la pelea entre todas por la laptop, se estaba armando una batalla campal, en algún momento Iwaki hizo clones de sombra, aparecieron cajas con armaduras doradas que portaron algunas chicas y otras tenían armas, se estaba formando un gran desastre.

\- ¡Todas ustedes, deténgase! –Una fuerte voz hizo que se detuvieran en plena batalla, Kakehashi fue la responsable. – Están siendo completamente infantiles ¿en serio están peleando por querer cambiar cosas de ustedes? Deberían observarse siendo salvajes.

En eso todas se dieron cuenta de ello, realmente habían enloquecido por el simple hecho de cambiar algo sobre ellas que no les gusta o usarlo para beneficio propio.

\- Kakehashi-sensei tiene razón. – Expresó Tsukumo la cual estuvo ahorcando a Hiiragi hace poco. – Fuimos como niñas.

\- Mientras entiendan. – Sonrió la profesora. – Esto no tiene que ver la luz nunca más, así que me haré cargo de esto y no se diga más. – Se dio la vuelta, ella había dicho todo eso, pero entonces escondió una sonrisa. – (Se lo creyeron, ahora podré usarlo para conseguir finalmente un novio…)

\- ¡Kakehashi-sensei usará la laptop para conseguir novio! – Exclamó Aisaka.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo supo!? – Sin tener más opción, la profesora empezó a correr teniendo a todas detrás de ella para recuperar la laptop, ella hacía todo lo posible para huir, entonces Iwaki, Asada y Tsukahara se lanzaron sobre ella, tacleándola, pero eso causó que arrojara la laptop lejos.

\- ¡La laptop! – Exclamó Nozaki, entonces todas ellas solo pudieron ver como esta caía pesadamente al suelo, rompiéndose totalmente, se quedaron paralizadas.

\- … Está rota. – Exclamó Kojou, ahí Kakeru fue a revisarla, la abrió y vio que no encendía.

\- Ya no sirve.

\- Un momento… si no sirve… como la historia estaba dentro… entonces se perdió para siempre… - pensó Tsubasa.

\- ¿Vamos a morir? – preguntó Tsukishima.

\- ¡No quiero morir! – Empezó a llorar Akino, varias más también lo hicieron, como la historia se perdió, iban a desaparecer.

\- Nada de eso sucederá. – Comentó Rin para calmarlas. – Tengo el documento subido en la nube así que está a salvo, nadie aquí va a morir. – Eso trajo alivio a todos los presentes. – Sin embargo, sí que enloquecieron bastante solo por el hecho de que pudieran modificar las cosas a su antojo, tal como Kakehashi dijo, se comportaron como mocosos.

\- … Lo sentimos… - Se disculparon todas.

\- Espero que hayan aprendido la lección, deben aceptarse todos tal como son, nada como el hecho de modificar su cuerpo, agregar alguna característica que desean ser buenas o simplemente alterar a otros por simple diversión no es algo que sea aceptable, si no pueden aceptarse a ustedes mismos, estos cambios no ayudarán en nada.

\- … Parece que todo terminó ¿no? – Preguntó Tsubasa. – Me dejé llevar, pero ahora me siento mejor, no deseo cambiar nada sobre mí.

\- Yo tampoco. – Le secundó Tomoe y poco a poco, las demás también.

\- Perfecto, es un momento adecuado para terminar este especial. – Asintió Rin.

\- ¿Qué hay de ellos? – Apuntó Kojou, Kiribe y Honjou seguían besándose en el suelo, el pelimorado sujetaba el trasero de la inglesa.

\- Déjalos, en algún momento se detendrán… bueno, eso es todo en este especial, ha sido un largo año con muchas aventuras, drama, comedia, romance y demás, nos esperan más cosas por delante, y espero que sigan presentes aquí, eso es todo por mi parte, nos vemos y que sigamos disfrutando hasta el final.

Con un chasquido, Rin desapareció en ese momento… pero solo él, los demás continuaban en ese espacio en blanco.

\- … Entonces… ¿Cómo regresamos? – Preguntó Takuto.

\- ¡Malditoooooooooooooo! – gritó Taiga al aire, solo debían esperar a que alguien los rescatara de ahí. Feliz primer aniversario de Cinderella Nine: Chasing the Dream.


	54. El rival

Luego del suceso del partido contra Kaio, llegó nuevamente el periodo de exámenes, las aplicadas estudiaron para pasar, otras dependieron de la suerte y algunas como Tsubasa batallaron para al menos sacar la mínima, después de todo eso, se anunciaron los resultados en la tabla general.

\- Suzuki-san nuevamente está alta. – Expresaron algunas alumnas, Waka de por sí era alguien muy aplicada a sus estudios aunque otras como la propia Shiho era de las primeras en general.

\- Lo hiciste bien. – Felicitó una alumna a la peliazul. – Encabezar la tabla de primer año nuevamente es grandioso.

\- No es nada. – Sonrió ella levemente.

\- ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! – Se escuchó una voz masculina, en eso un joven de cabello negro y ojos color café apuntó a Waka. - ¡Suzuki Waka!

\- Shiraishi-kun. – Respondió Waka, aquel chico se llama Shiraishi Toma, se podía decir que, de los alumnos varones, era el más aplicado y encabezaba segundo en la lista de primer año… solo superado por Waka.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas ganado nuevamente.

\- Ahí está Shiraishi-san con su rabieta por haber quedado segundo. – Comentó una alumna.

\- No creas que ganaste en esta ocasión Suzuki Waka, encontraré algo en lo cual pueda derrotarte, te lo juro. – Dijo sin más para alejarse, la peliazul simplemente soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué seguirá diciendo que quiere derrotarme?

\- No sé, pero quizás lo hace para esconder sus sentimientos hacia ella, escudándose en una rivalidad. – Expresó otra con una sonrisa, un gotón surgió en la frente de Waka.

\- No lo creo…

Un rato después, en el almuerzo, varias de las chicas estaban reunidas, muchas agotadas por los exámenes.

\- Que bien se terminara… - Tsubasa se dejó caer en el regazo de Tomoe, la pelinegra empezó a acariciar su cabello.

\- Lo hiciste bien Tsubasa-chan, lograste sacar un mínimo aprobatorio para no ir a repasos.

\- Gracias Tomocchi… por ayudarme a estudiar…

\- Ustedes dos también se esforzaron mucho. – Señaló a Hanayama y Akino que estaban de la misma forma.

\- Mi cabeza me duele… no quiero estudiar nunca más en mi vida… - Expresó la pelirrosa por debajo. – Tuve suerte que Karuizawa-kun me ayudara a estudiar…

\- Que suerte que dependas de tu novio, a mí, Hase-san y Sakagami-san me encerraron en una habitación sin comer hasta que estudiara, fue horrible. – Expresó la morena teniendo secuelas, Lou-chan suspiró por verlo como una exageración.

\- Al menos, eso significa que podemos volver a las practicas, me alegra bastante. – Comentó Tsubasa, en eso vieron llegar a Waka. - ¡Waka-san!

\- Hola Arihara-san… - La peliazul se sentó con un rostro de agotamiento.

\- ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Tomoe.

\- No es nada… nuevamente quedé primera en la tabla de primer año.

\- Felicidades, no por nada eres la mejor. – Comentó Tsubasa.

\- Si… pero una vez más… siempre ocurre cuando presentan resultados.

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Akino.

\- Alguien de otro salón, un chico el cual está segundo en las listas generales, no sé por qué pero me ve como una rival y siempre anda declarando que me derrotará o algo así.

\- Creo que hay otras intenciones ahí~ - Comentó Hanayama de forma cantarina.

\- No lo creo. – Respondió Waka con rostro inexpresivo. – Siempre que me encuentro con él, dice cosas como "Te derrotaré" o "Mira esto Suzuki Waka, apuesto que no puedes hacerlo" de alguna forma, busca hacer cosas que yo no puedo y demostrar que es superior a mí.

\- Parece un problema. – Expresó Tomoe.

\- Decidí dejarlo ser, al menos mientras no moleste demasiado o afecte mis actividades diarias, es algo que puedo dejar pasar.

\- Es cierto Waka-san, hoy regresamos a practicar, espero tengas nuevas estrategias para los próximos partidos, ya se acerca el torneo de invierno. – Comentó Tsubasa, la peliazul asintió.

\- Me encargaré de ello. – Informó, Waka no solo jugaba como cátcher sino que igual era la que ideaba estrategias para el equipo, llevaba un doble trabajo porque le agradaba, y no quedaba decir que todas estaban ansiosas por regresar a las practicas.

* * *

En otro lado, ahí se encontraba Toma, sostenía un libro de historia mientras comía con la otra mano, incluso en almuerzo no dejaba de estudiar, todo porque tenía un objetivo en mente: Derrotar a Waka.

\- (Si puedo aprenderme esto antes que ella, seguro lograré superarla en los próximos exámenes… Shiraishi Toma, eres un genio, tanto que a veces me doy miedo…) – Soltó una pequeña risa por debajo, algo que causó que le vieran de forma extraña. – (No debo distraerme, tengo que continuar)

Mientras seguía con su comida y estudio, escuchó una conversación, eran dos chicas las cuales parecían estar hablando del equipo de beisbol femenino.

\- ¿Si supiste que nuestro equipo de béisbol va a jugar pronto en el próximo torneo?

\- Es cierto, hay tantos equipos buenos ahí por lo que es sorprendente que vayan a jugar.

\- Deberíamos ir a apoyarlas.

\- Es cierto, ya deseo verlo… - En eso aquellas chicas se fueron, algo que dejó pensando a Toma.

\- (Equipo de béisbol… si no mal recuerdo, Suzuki Waka forma parte de este, sorprende que pueda jugar en algo así y mantener calificaciones altas…) – En eso el pelinegro tuvo un foco encendido sobre su cabeza. – (Espera un momento… si no mal recuerdo, en el béisbol se utilizan estrategias y si ella forma parte de este… quizás deba ser quien las idea…) – Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Toma. – (Ya lo tengo… esta vez te derrotaré de una vez por todas…) – Nuevamente empezó a reír, lo cual causaba que lo miraran con miedo.

Un rato después, Toma decidió ir a la biblioteca para buscar algo, no sabía demasiado pero capaz con el estudio adecuado lograría aprender antes de realizar su siguiente movimiento.

\- Donde está… aquí. – Buscó entre los estantes para encontrarlo, un libro que explicaba todas las estrategias posibles utilizadas en el béisbol, desde las más simples hasta jugadas usadas en las grandes ligas americanas. – Perfecto, estudiaré esto para vencerla.

Ya mucho más tarde, las chicas fueron para entrenar, Tsubasa estaba excepcionalmente feliz por ello luego de haber sufrido en los exámenes.

\- Muy bien todas, es momento de entrenar, si queremos ganar ese torneo, hay que poner de todo nuestro esfuerzo ¿entendido? – Preguntó Taiga.

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron todas, de tal modo se pusieron a entrenar, con las tareas divididas entre él, Takuto y Fudo, empezaron con ello, claro que eso no fue todo, alguien a la distancia estaba observando, ese alguien no era nadie más que Toma el cual estaba de brazos cruzados.

\- (Ya veo… parece que entrenarán lanzamientos, correr, bateos, es lo simple, en cuanto a estrategias… quizás si pudiera mover a aquella chica, lograría alcanzar más rápido la pelota…) – Se puso a pensar en distintas estrategias mientras observaba solamente los entrenamientos, pasó horas estudiando el libro y también ideando sus propias estrategias, ya se consideraba listo para enfrentar a Waka. Justamente en ese momento ella lo observó sobre la colina.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Takuto.

\- Un momento. – Decidió ir a donde estaba él que seguía observando. – Shiraishi-kun, que estás haciendo en este lugar.

\- … Suzuki Waka… - En ese momento Toma sonrió. – No es nada, simplemente tuve algo de curiosidad de observar su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Te interesa el béisbol?

\- Digamos que últimamente le agarré un gusto… por cierto, observando la forma en la cual corren e intentan alcanzar la pelota ¿no crees que, si posicionamos a aquella chica, lograría alcanzarla mejor? – Señaló a Naoe la cual con esfuerzo podía llegar.

\- Bueno… ahora que lo dices, su fortaleza es bastante normal, así que tenerla un poco más alejada, podría servir…

\- Y esa. – Apuntó a Nakano. – En caso de que la pelota se vaya a la izquierda, tenerla muy en el centro no es la mejor forma de que logre alcanzarla, así que posicionarla un poco alejada de esa posición lo aprovecharía mejor.

\- Es verdad… - Waka miró con asombro a Toma. – Shiraishi-kun… acaso tu… - El pelinegro sonrió.

\- Puedo jugar tú mismo juego Suzuki Waka, por eso quiero proponerte algo ahora mismo…

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Voy a usar lo que más te gusta actualmente que es el béisbol para derrotarte, seguro la sensación de que yo, alguien que recién va aprendiendo todo esto, te derrote en estrategias será bastante satisfactorio, así que hagamos esto. Dile a tu entrenador si pueden hacer un partido de practica entre ustedes, divídanse en dos equipos, uno el cual comandarás tu como su estratega y el otro lo comandaré yo, el equipo que gane según las estrategias, será el mejor entre nosotros ¿Qué dices?

\- Eso… - Waka no sabía que decir, una proposición tan repentina la tomó por sorpresa, Toma siempre había sido bastante persuasivo con eso de querer derrotarla pero ahora estaba metiendo el deporte que ama en la ecuación y dice que sería mucho mejor que ella… no es algo que podía dejar pasar. – Entendido, hagámoslo entonces.

\- Es un hecho. – Extendió su mano con una sonrisa confiada, Waka miró a Toma con seriedad, aceptando el apretón. – Ya no puedes retroceder de esto, será mejor que lo hagas.

\- Pasé años de mi vida ideando estrategias, no creas que puedes derrotarme en ese ámbito. – Expresó la peliazul.

\- Ya lo veremos, hagamos este partido dentro de dos días, te daré uno para prepararte. – Sin decir más, se retiró, Waka soltó un suspiro, quizás se había dejado llevar pero no retrocedería ante nada.

\- Muy bien Shiraishi-kun… si deseas pelea, eso tendrás…

* * *

Luego de que terminaran las practicas, Waka pasó sobre ese duelo a Taiga y las demás.

\- ¿No me digas que aceptaste algo así? – Comentó el castaño.

\- Lamento que aceptara sin consultarlo antes, pero… no podía dejarlo pasar, puedes decir que tengo orgullo en mis estrategias.

\- La verdad, un partido entre nosotras no estaría nada mal. – Comentó Tsubasa. – He querido jugar contra las demás, seguro será divertido.

\- Es verdad, podríamos intentarlo. – Le secundó Nozaki, ya las chicas se veían motivadas por algo así.

\- Bueno amigo, parece que tendremos que ir adelante con ese partido. – Comentó Takuto, Taiga asintió.

\- Entonces así será, dentro de dos días tendremos un partido de practica entre todas dividido en dos equipos, para ello hay que decidir a los dos capitanes.

\- Yo seré una. – Comentó Tsubasa. – Esto será bastante divertido.

\- Yo quiero ser la otra. – Se ofreció Shinonome, mirando a Tsubasa. – Esta es una oportunidad que tengo para poder derrotar a Arihara-san, no quiero dejarlo pasar.

\- Shinonome-san… está bien, no seré suave. – Sonrió la castaña. De tal modo se fueron dividiendo para formar los equipos.

_Equipo 1:_

_Capitana: Arihara Tsubasa._

_Miembros:_

_Ukita Akane._

_Suzuki Waka._

_Kurashiki Maiko._

_Nakano Ayaka._

_Iwaki Yoshimi._

_Hase María._

_Amakusa Kotone._

_Nagai Kanako._

_Nitta Minako._

_Tsukishima Yui._

_Akino Komugi._

_Aisaka Koko._

_Tsukahara Shizuku._

_Shiina Yukari._

_Equipo 2._

_Capitana: Shinonome Ryo._

_Miembros:_

_Nozaki Yuuki._

_Kawakita Tomoe._

_Asada Aoi._

_Tsukumo Kana._

_Hiiragi Kotoha._

_Naoe Tayu._

_Kondo Saki._

_Hanayama Emi._

_Asahina Iroha._

_Senba Ayako._

_Taketomi Aya._

_Izumida Kyoka._

_Sakagami Mei._

_Honjou Chikage._

\- Ya están, los equipos quedaron así. – Terminó de apuntar Taiga en la pizarra.

\- Tomocchi, así que quieres enfrentarme. – Comentó Tsubasa mirando a su mejor amiga.

\- Lo siento Tsubasa-chan, pero igual quiero derrotarte de alguna forma.

\- Parece que será un partido bastante movido. – Comentó Takuto con una sonrisa. – Buena suerte Ryo-chan, te estoy apoyando.

\- ¡No me llames por mi nombre! – gritó la pelinegra con vergüenza.

\- Eso es todo por hoy, ya podemos irnos. – Taiga dio por finalizada la reunión, ese partido era una simple practica pero para Waka se convirtió en algo importante, realmente no dejaría pasar el hecho de mostrar que sus estrategias son mejores, así que ganaría, esa era su meta actual.

* * *

En su casa, Toma estaba en su habitación, sentado en su escritorio mientras escribía algo en una libreta.

\- Bien, ya tengo unas veinte estrategias que puedo usar contra Suzuki Waka el día del partido… esto es perfecto, finalmente voy a derrotarla, lo haré, venceré a Suzuki Waka.

Empezó a reír en ese momento en la soledad de su habitación, totalmente confiado de que su victoria estaba asegurada, en eso la puerta se abrió, una niña de primaria entró.

\- Onii-chan, haz silencio de una vez, intento hacer mi tarea.

\- Lo siento Haruka-chan, pero ahora mismo onii-chan está en una situación importante para mi propio orgullo.

\- Solo hazlo en silencio, grita el nombre de la chica que te gusta ahí afuera.

\- ¡Que ella no me gusta! – Respondió el pelinegro en vergüenza, la pequeña hizo un puchero.

\- Eres malo. – Y cerró la puerta, quedando solo nuevamente, volviendo a sonreír.

\- Se te acaba el tiempo Suzuki Waka… finalmente caerás ante mí…

El partido estaba cerca, Toma realmente quería derrotar a Waka y ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, con dos orgullos chocando completamente, quedaría ver como se llevaría a cabo, los dos pondrían todo lo que tienen para vencer al otro, dentro de dos días, ocurriría ese choque.

* * *

**Nombre: Toma Shiraishi.**

**Edad: 15 años.**

**Apariencia: Midiendo 1.72 de estatura, teniendo cabello negro, ojos cafés, su complexión es realmente promedio y no tiene una ropa seleccionada totalmente, además del uniforme es de llevar pantalones y playeras ligeras con zapatillas.**

**Personalidad: Alguien que se designa como el mejor, es bastante competitivo y busca superar en todo lo que es considerado dentro del ámbito académico, así que busca siempre estar de primero en las listas, últimamente ha observado como Waka le supera y es algo que no puede tolerar, así que frecuentemente la anda desafiando y la ve como una rival a superar, desea mostrarle que es mucho mejor que ella en todo.**

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Ciertamente que ahí Kaio si que acabó por demostrar su poderío a Satogahama y eso les pegó duro pero ya se recuperarán, claro que se estará viendo mayor crecimiento con lo que está por llegar.**

**El Redentor 777: Bueno, una victoria contra ellas era algo de casi un sueño, pero quizás en un futuro partido ya las cosas cambien, con el torneo de invierno tan cerca, es algo que estaremos observando.**

**Bueno, ahí tienen al nuevo personaje y que propuso algo, se viene un partido entre el propio equipo dividido entre dos, de tal modo Waka y Toma demostrarán quien idea mejores estrategias para llevar a la victoria a su respectivo equipo, del mismo modo que Shinonome desea aprovechar esta oportunidad para derrotar a Tsubasa de una vez por todas, todo ello se estará viendo en el próximo cap.**

**Además de ello, ya esta historia cumple un año, me alegra llegar bastante lejos y eso que queda bastante por contar, quizás vayamos para los dos años, quien sabe como vayan a venir las cosas por ahora, pero estaremos pendientes de ello, eso es todo, el siguiente cap veremos más de esto. Saludos.**


	55. Sucesos antes del partido

Debido al desafío de Toma, se decidió hacer un partido entre ellas, dividido en dos equipos, teniendo como estrategas de cada uno a Waka y Toma, al igual que Tsubasa y Shinonome decidieron ser las capitanas de los respectivos, la peliazul en concreto quiso hacerlo porque deseaba derrotar a Tsubasa, era algo que no podía olvidar incluso desde sus días de la secundaria, cuando enfrentó a su equipo y perdieron, era su oportunidad de redimirse.

\- Estás aquí sola. – Escuchó una voz, volteó a ver encontrando a Takuto.

\- Solo eres tú…

\- ¿Cómo que solo yo? Eres bastante fría Ryo-chan.

\- Que no me llames… olvídalo… - Expresó por debajo, necesitaba tener su concentración para el partido, pero el peligris no se fue, cosa de lo cual ella se dio cuenta. - ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

\- ¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia?

\- No respondas con otra pregunta… - Buscó calmarse inhalando y exhalando. – Solo si estarás aquí, no molestes.

\- Y yo que intento dar algo de apoyo. – Respondió este para sentarse a un lado. – Ryo-chan ¿realmente es muy necesario para ti este partido? – Preguntó, la peliazul lo miró durante unos segundos.

\- … No sé si lo sepas pero Arihara-san y yo nos enfrentamos en la secundaria, fue la final de un torneo, en ese tiempo tenía en mente ganar sobre todo, solo quería demostrar que soy la mejor, pero entonces llegó ella, no la conocía de nada pero durante ese juego demostró ser hábil… una prodigio mientras que yo me esforcé para alcanzar el nivel que tenía, me destrozó… a pesar de todo y que ahora somos compañeras, no he olvidado aquel momento, si pudiera darse la oportunidad, me gustaría derrotarla y dejar atrás ese pasado… y finalmente llegó ese momento.

\- Entiendo… déjame decirte algo, la verdad es que, durante mis tiempos jugando béisbol en la secundaria, también tuve ese tipo de sentimiento con Taiga.

\- ¿Con Shimazu-san? – Expresó la peliazul con asombro, no pensó que alguien tan calmado y amigable como él pudiera tener ese tipo de rivalidad o sentimientos, este soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Te asombra ¿no? La verdad que durante nuestro tiempo en el equipo los dos competíamos frecuentemente, por alguna razón siempre lo retaba a ver quién corría más vueltas alrededor del campo, quien golpeaba más homeruns o alcanzar la pelota en el menor tiempo posible, Noumi-chan nos regañaba porque siempre hacíamos todo sin que ella lo aprobara. – Expresó, añorando aquellos tiempos. – Taiga no es solo mi mejor amigo, también es un rival, luego de que me mudé a Tokio, siempre tuve este sentimiento dentro de mí, un arrepentimiento grande por no haberlo derrotado nunca, siempre demostró ser mejor que yo, en tal caso, no soy tan distinto de ti, igual siento que debo derrotarlo de alguna forma.

\- No pensé que te sintieras así… hay cosas que no conozco.

\- Bueno, así como yo aprendí algo nuevo de ti, debía pagar de la misma forma, somos iguales Ryo-chan. – El peligris se encontraba alegre, Shinonome no podía creer que alguien como él pudiera sentirse de esa forma pero ya lo sabía.

\- Bueno, las practicas terminaron ¿no? Creo que iré al centro de bateo, quiero entrenar un poco más.

\- Te acompaño. – Respondió este.

\- No gracias, estoy bien sola.

\- Vamos Ryo-chan, se hará de noche pronto y no puedo dejar que una chica vaya sola. – Ya que no parecía que le dejara sola, no tuvo de otra que permitir que le acompañe, de tal modo salieron en camino hacia el centro de bateo, no es que pensara que fuera como un tipo de cita o algo así, ya mientras el pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza, lo despejó rápidamente para concentrarse en lo que tenía por delante.

Finalmente llegaron, como ya era habitual que la conocieran, solo entró para ir directo a las cajas y prepararse, por mientras Takuto se quedó atrás mientras la observaba, ella se puso al frente y observó la pelota la cual fue disparaba, bateando en ese momento.

\- Ryo-chan ¿Qué tanta fuerza pones en tu bateo? – Preguntó el peligris.

\- Intento regularla, no espero que sea demasiado fuerte pero si lo necesario para que pueda volar lejos.

\- Entiendo ¿has intentado ajustar un poco la muñeca a la izquierda? No estoy diciendo que tu forma de batear sea mala, pero podrías mejorar.

\- Es cierto… - Shinonome hizo lo que le dijo, en aquel momento ajustó mejor su posición y entonces bateó, la pelota voló justo a la zona de Homerun del juego. – Eso funcionó.

\- Creo que empiezo a entender cómo es que juegas. – Expresó el peligris. – Observo que lo haces con seriedad, no buscas mostrar una imagen débil en el juego sino que quieres estar segura de lograrlo, mostrar un signo de debilidad al rival por un segundo sería perjudicial para ti.

\- … - Shinonome se quedó callada, Takuto la había analizado casi a la perfección por lo cual no sabía que decir, eso la dejó totalmente en blanco.

\- ¿Ryo-chan?

\- N-No es nada… ¿en qué te basas para decir eso?

\- Es porque te he observado siempre. – Respondió este, la pelinegra se quedó boquiabierta, incluso sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

\- ¡¿C-Como que observarme!? Eres un indecente. – Le reclamó, el peligris empezó a reír.

\- Puede que sea así, pero digo la verdad, de entre todas, eres a quien más observo y es que me llama la atención saber cuánto más estarás mejorando, siento que puedes crecer mucho más de lo que crees, no solo con tu esfuerzo, sino que necesitas alguien que te apoye, yo quiero ser esa persona.

\- Shimada-san… - Shinonome se quedó callada por unos cuantos segundos. - ¿En serio irías lejos por alguien como yo?

\- Lo expliqué antes, siento que somos iguales así que no puedo evitar querer apoyarte, además de que eres bastante linda. – Eso hizo que ella se pusiera roja como un tomate.

\- E-Eres un idiota, y pensé que tomarte enserio era lo mejor.

\- Pero si siempre hablo enserio, todo el tiempo.

\- Pues no se nota. – Soltó un suspiro. – Entonces… ¿estarás de mi lado durante ese partido?

\- Claro, Sé que Taiga estará apoyando a Maiko-chan y Fudo a Tsubasa-chan, así que no podía dejarlas solas sin un entrenador de su lado.

\- Bueno, eso será de ayuda, quizás con esto igual puedas encontrar la redención de derrotar a Shimazu-san.

\- Parece que ambos tenemos cosas en las cuales esforzarnos. – Expresó Takuto de forma segura. – Entonces Ryo-chan ¿un pequeño enfrentamiento? A ver quién lanza más homeruns.

\- Está bien. – Asintió ella, el peligris entró a la caja de bato contigua a la de Shinonome y ambos empezaron a batear, la pelinegra empezaba a tener una opinión distinta sobre Takuto, esa tarde llegó a aprender más sobre él de lo que pensaba y de la misma forma, un sentimiento crecía en ella mientras más convivía con él.

En otro lado, Tsubasa arrastró a Fudo porque decía que quería comprar algo, el pelinegro no pudo hacer nada, fue entonces que llegaron a la tienda de béisbol.

\- ¡Dueño, vine a comprar algo!

\- Oh Arihara-chan, bienvenida. – le recibió el dueño de la tienda, ya le conocía por el apoyo que ha dado respecto a la entrega de artículos de béisbol cuando apenas empezaban. – Parece que no viniste sola ¿es tu novio?

\- ¡Wuaaaaaah! Se equivoca. – Ella negó rápidamente con el rostro rojo.

\- Soy Saionji Fudo, entrenador del equipo de Arihara.

\- Entiendo. – El dueño empezó a reír. – Es que verlos entrar así, no puedo evitar pensar que son pareja.

\- Jooo… - Tsubasa seguía avergonzada. – Como sea ¿tiene algo nuevo? Tendremos un partido entre nosotras.

\- Claro, puedes ver lo que quieras. – Ya pasaron a los estantes para observar, no es que el equipo actual que tienen sea malo, pero desea obtener algo ya que sentía que, por lo menos, su guante empezaba a descoserse.

\- Realmente necesito un guante nuevo…

\- ¿No hay problema con que lo compres? – Preguntó Fudo.

\- Para nada, esto se paga con el presupuesto del club y Kakehashi-sensei es quien se encarga de ello, no creo que le importe. – En otro lado, se vio a la profesora estornudar mientras estaba en la sala de profesores de la escuela.

\- Si tú lo dices, aunque considero que tu guante actual sigue teniendo aguante.

\- Solo es para procurar Saionji-kun, no está de más tener cuidado. – Siguió revisando, vio los guantes nuevos y su costo, era un poco caros pero con tal de que pudiera servirle, de algo debía agradecer a Shiho de haberles aumentado el presupuesto, pudo ver uno el cual se probó y ajustó perfectamente, comprándolo.

\- Gracias por la compra Arihara-chan, sigue disfrutando de tu cita. – Se despidió el dueño.

\- ¡Que no es una cita! – Exclamó estando roja cuando ya salieron. – Ese dueño…

\- Descuida Arihara, solo debe decirlo en broma. – Respondió Fudo.

\- Es que me da vergüenza… solo somos amigos… - Su voz se apagó, ella no quería decir eso realmente.

\- Arihara. – En ese momento Fudo sujetó a la castaña la cual se sorprendió, Tsubasa no entendía que sucedía, pero tenerlo tan de cerca hizo que se sonrojara. – Listo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó ella aun estando roja.

\- Este pequeño, casi lo pisas. – Expresó Fudo, y es que en ese momento vieron a un gatito bebé, la castaña lo miró con una sonrisa.

\- Que lindo~ - Se agachó para quedar a su altura. – Ven pequeño, no te haré daño.

\- Miau~ - El pequeño gatito se acercó con cuidado a Tsubasa la cual tenía su mano estirada, en ese momento ella empezó a acariciar por debajo de la barbilla a lo cual este ronroneó.

\- Jeje, eres muy tierno. – Ella estaba feliz, Fudo no pudo evitar sonreír al verla disfrutar con el pequeño animal. – Saionji-kun ¿no quieres intentarlo?

\- No soy realmente bueno con los animales… puedes continuar.

\- Vamos, no es tan malo, seguro también le agradas. – Tsubasa parecía segura de que lo lograría y es que también quería verle jugar con el gatito, Fudo no tuvo de otra que agacharse e intentar lo mismo, el gato se acercó con miedo debido a la mirada de Fudo, pero en ese momento que empezó a acariciarle, se relajó y entonces dejó que le tocara por detrás de las orejas. - ¿Ves? Ya se siente cómodo contigo.

\- Es verdad… - El pelinegro sonrió mientras siguió acariciándolo, nunca tuvo una mascota así que se sintió algo inseguro de que pudiera fuera con él, en ese momento la castaña soltó una pequeña risa. - ¿Qué es gracioso?

\- No es nada, es que realmente da ternura verte acariciar al gato, antes parecías realmente frío e inalcanzable, pero me alegra ver que tienes estos lados.

\- Solo pude hacerlo porque estás aquí conmigo. – Respondió él, cosa que sorprendió a Tsubasa. – Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que me hablaste, todo por lo cual hemos llegado hasta no pudo haber sido posible si no estuvieras ahí, realmente tienes algo que atrae a otras personas… gracias.

\- Y-Yo… no sé qué decir… - Tsubasa se quedó sin habla, no solo estaba roja, que Fudo pensara de ella de tal forma la ponía feliz pero igual avergonzada. – Creo que me das mucho crédito.

\- Quizás… pero lo digo de forma sincera.

\- Y-Ya veo…. Bien, sigamos que ya debo volver y… - Sin observar su camino, la castaña chocó contra un poste, por lo cual se golpeó su cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Fudo se acercó con preocupación, ella se agachó mientras sujetaba la zona.

\- Eso dolió… no es nada, seguro se me pasará.

\- Veamos. – Fudo miró de cerca la frente de Tsubasa, ella se sonrojó debido a la cercanía con el rostro de Fudo. – Está algo roja, quizás una bandita sirva.

\- E-Entiendo, me la pondré en mi casa, ya puedes alejarte. – Respondió ella con vergüenza.

\- Entiendo… al menos no fue muy grave.

\- Te preocupas demasiado, solo fue un golpe. – Comentó Tsubasa. – Ya debo irme, me voy por aquí.

\- Entiendo, nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió el pelinegro, de ese modo tomaron caminos distintos, Tsubasa seguía sin olvidar lo cerca que estuvo de él, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

\- (Saionji-kun… mi corazón sigue latiendo fuerte, puede que él…)

* * *

\- Gracias por ayudarme Minamoto-kun.

\- No es nada Kawakita-san.

Tomoe quería entrenar un poco más así que fue a la zona detrás del templo donde había entrenado junto a Jinguji, pidió apoyo de Kojou ya que no podría hacerlo sola, de tal modo él lanzaba la pelota a los costados y ella se movía para agarrar con la mayor reacción posible, ya pasaron una hora de esa forma.

\- Tomemos un descanso. – Exclamó ella, fue entonces que se sentaron bajo el árbol cercano, el peliverde tomó una botella de agua.

\- Buen trabajo. – Se la pasó, ella comenzó a beber.

\- Gracias… realmente quiero ganar en este partido.

\- Sí que deseas derrotar a tu mejor amiga. – Ella asintió.

\- He observado a Tsubasa-chan por mucho tiempo y comprendo lo buena que es en el beisbol, si empecé a jugar es por ella, pero igual ya en cierto momento me llegó el pensamiento de mejorar, de ser mejor que ella, así que esta es una oportunidad para ello.

\- Seguro que podrás hacerlo.

\- Gracias por el apoyo. – Sonrió ella, en ese momento le devolvió la botella, el chico igual estaba agotado por lo comenzó a beber, en aquel momento que Tomoe lo vio, se sonrojó, eso fue un beso indirecto, el peliverde la observó.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- N-No es nada… - Negó rápidamente, estaba feliz de haberlo visto nuevamente luego de los sucesos ocurridos, era un gran amigo pero igual empezó a despertar sentimientos hacia él que mantenía escondidos. – El sol se ocultará pronto ¿no? Quizás debamos detenernos aquí.

\- Cierto, no deberíamos llegar tarde a nuestras casas, igual podrían regañarnos por salir de noche. – Sin decir más, tomaron sus mochilas, Tomoe agarró una toalla con la cual empezó a secarse y también se agitó la blusa por el calor, sin darse cuenta que dejaba ver algo de su escote, Kojou la observó en ese momento, sonrojándose. – Kawakita-san… no deberías hacer eso…

\- ¿Eh? – La pelinegra no se dio cuenta ya cuando observó que se veía el escote, entonces se sonrojó. - ¡Lo siento Minamoto-kun!

\- N-No es nada… debería disculparme yo por haber visto, no es que tenga esas intenciones.

\- Descuida, sé que no eres así. – Ya decidieron zanjar el asunto, pero no era algo que pudieran olvidar y es que Kojou sabía del hecho de que Tomoe estaba crecida en esa zona, y observó un poco el color de su sujetador, siendo azul, agitó su cabeza.

\- (No pienses en eso, no quiero que ella crea que soy un pervertido) – Al mismo tiempo, Tomoe pensaba algo igual.

\- (Que vergüenza, casi me ve… mi ropa interior no es tan linda… ¡No! Eso es como si quisiera que él me viera, no quiero que piense que soy una pervertida) – Sin decir nada más, los dos se pusieron en camino en silencio, un ambiente un poco incómodo entre ambos pero ameno.

\- Ya llegamos a salvo.

\- Gracias por acompañarme Taiga-san. – Sonrió Kurashiki, el castaño acompañó a su novia para llevarla a su casa.

\- No es nada… hoy no está tu madre ¿cierto? – Ella asintió.

\- Está trabajando duro, desde que se divorció de mi padre, ha estado trabajando horas extras, luego de ver lo tanto que me esfuerzo en el béisbol, ella desea darme lo mejor para que pueda jugar sin preocupaciones… nuestra relación ha mejorado. – Sonrió por lo bajo.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – Asintió Taiga. – Este partido entre el equipo será algo que ayudará a todas, con el torneo ya tan cerca, no es algo que podamos dejar pasar.

\- Es verdad… aunque surgió como un desafío… aprenderemos algo de ello.

\- Bien, por ahora creo que me voy. – Taiga se despidió de ella, pero antes de darse la vuelta, la pelirroja lo sujetó del brazo y se acercó a él para besarle.

\- No creas que no te irás sin darme un beso de despedida. – Expresó ella con un leve sonrojo, Taiga estaba de la misma manera.

\- B-Bueno… entonces… ¿uno más? – Ella asintió, nuevamente unieron sus labios. Durante todo el proceso de esa tarde ocurrieron varias cosas, pero ya al día siguiente se daría lo esperado, el partido comenzaría y ambos equipos tendrían mucho de que dar.

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: ya necesitaba sacar a alguien para ella pero de momento irá a una rivalidad entre los dos, por lo menos tengo pensado por donde irá su relación antes de que las cosas cambien y pues ya veremos, tengo mucho en mente para la historia, vamos a ver si llegamos a dos años redondos.**

**El Redentor 777: Ya busqué que los dos equipos estén equilibrados, no pude poner a tres expertas en un solo equipo así que está bien tal y como dejé la división de ambos, eso hará buena la cosa.**

**No sé si sepan la noticia pero, respecto al anime, parece que luego de esta reedición que se está transmitiendo saldrá más como un episodio especial de programa que será como revisando lo sucedido y que la ova aún se está produciendo, parece que esperaremos un poco para que salga.**

**Pues aquí terminamos este cap, quise poner unas cuantas escenas con parejas que se llevan a cabo el día anterior al juego, ya de tal modo vimos un poco más de estas y algo de desarrollo en las mismas, el siguiente cap ya iremos a empezar ese partido, a ver como se llevará a cabo, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	56. Equipo Waka vs Equipo Toma 1

Llegó el día esperando donde tendrían el partido entre ellas, con dos equipos formados, ya estaban preparándose para empezar, Toma llegó con una sonrisa segura por su propio lado en aquel momento.

\- (Es momento de la venganza Suzuki Waka…) Jeje… jejeje…

\- ¿Por qué se está riendo solo? – Preguntó Hanayama, Saki solo se hundió de hombros.

\- Sabes que tienes que hacer que ganemos ¿no? – Preguntó Shinonome, el pelinegro asintió.

\- He pasado todo el día de ayer ideando estrategias para aplastar de una vez por todas a ella y su equipo, realmente las llevaré a la victoria.

\- Solo me pregunto algo. – Comentó Asada. - ¿Por qué quieres derrotar a Waka-chan?

\- Ella siempre me ha derrotado en calificaciones y otras cosas, no pararé hasta que finalmente admita la derrota y sea bueno en algo que ella igual haga.

\- A mí se me hace que llama su atención porque está enamorado de ella. – Comentó Honjou a lo cual Toma se atragantó con su propia saliva.

\- ¡E-Eso no es verdad! Solo la veo como una rival a vencer. – Declaró con las mejillas rojas, pero no podía engañar el sexto sentido de la inglesa, aunque más que un sentido, era un presentimiento. – Dejemos de lado esta charla sin sentido, esto es lo que harán en la primera entrada.

Mientras tanto, el primer equipo también discutía sus propias estrategias, con Waka explicando todo lo necesario que tenían que hacer.

\- ¿Entienden? – Terminó de explicar.

\- Eso fue sencillo Waka-san, lo tenemos. – Aclaró Tsubasa, las demás asintieron.

\- Si seguimos esto, podríamos tener una oportunidad, ya sabemos de quienes debemos cuidarnos por lo que hay que vigilar especialmente a aquellas.

\- No puedo esperar para patearles el trasero… aunque no de forma literal, seguimos siendo compañeras todas. – Expresó Iwaki.

\- Sin decir nada más, salgamos. – De ese modo fueron para la salida y juntarse en el campo, los dos equipos ya estaban listos.

\- Yo seré el ampáyer entonces. – Comentó Taiga, con el equipo de este. – Espero un juego limpio y nada de trampas.

Los dos equipos se saludaron antes de tomar posiciones, decidieron quien empezaba arrojando una moneda, Tsubasa eligió cara y Shinonome cruz, saliendo este segundo, un buen impulso para el equipo que batearía primero.

\- Eso es bueno para nosotros, he estudiado un poco a su pitcher y seguro que lanzará bolas rápidas en un inicio. – Pensó Toma, Kurashiki tomó el montículo de lanzamiento mientras primero pasó a batear Nozaki.

\- Lanza lo que tienes Kurashiki-senpai. – Declaró la rubia, su amiga asintió mientras se preparaba, ella igual. – (Si lo que Shiraishi-san dijo es cierto, entonces probará el terreno primero)

La pelirroja lanzó la pelota, fue una rápida la cual Nozaki no bateó, como pensaba, estaba ajustándose para tirar una que pudiera evitar batear, Nozaki asintió decidida al ver que era justo eso.

\- Ahora viene el momento de ganar… - Expresó Toma. Kurashiki lanzó una vez más pero al ver el rostro de Nozaki supo que cometió un error.

\- (Rayos) – Pensó mientras vio a la rubia batear, la pelota comenzó a volar. - ¡Akino-san!

\- ¡Ahí voy! – La morena comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar la pelota, saltando en aquel momento para atraparla en el aire. - ¡Perfecto!

\- ¡Out! – Señaló Taiga, Nozaki regresó a su lado con decepción.

\- Lo siento.

\- Fue una prueba… al menos estaba dentro de lo que pensé, ahora si tengo un mejor panorama. – Declaró Toma. – Que pase la siguiente.

Asada fue la próxima en batear, Kurashiki sabía que quizás la pelimorada buscaría un toque ya es que lo que mayormente hace así que necesitaba ajustarle un poco al lanzamiento, si lograba una curva, quizás eso la desconcentraría pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

\- ¿Bateará de lleno? – La vio en posición para batear, no tocaría, eso sorprendió un poco a la pelirroja pero no se dejaría llevar por la sorpresa, lanzó la primera pelota la cual Asada no bateó, un primer strike.

\- (Esto realmente es una sorpresa…) – Pensó Waka detrás de su máscara de cátcher, devolvió la pelota a Kurashiki e hizo señal de que lanzara una rápida nuevamente, si la dejaba pasar, quizás en el tercer lanzamiento ella haría su movimiento, la pelirroja asintió y lanzó, como pensó, no bateó y obtuvo un segundo out. – (Que tiene planeado…)

\- Ahora mismo Suzuki Waka debe estar confundida porque la saqué de su zona de confort… ya verás que mis planes no son los típicos del béisbol…

Kurashiki se preparó para el tercer lanzamiento, Waka le dio la señal para que lanzara una quebrada, la pelirroja lo hizo pero entonces vio como Asada cambió de posición y se puso a la izquierda, eso la confundió pero decidió lanzar, al ver el efecto, la posición que tomó ella le permitió batear y golpeó de lleno.

\- ¡¿Eh!? – Expresó Kurashiki con asombro mientras la pelota volaba.

Shiina corrió para alcanzar la pelota que se fue la izquierda, quiso agarrarla en el aire pero aterrizó antes de que pudiera lograrla, saltó hacia ella y rodó antes de lanzarla a primera base donde estaba Tsukishima, aunque no pudo ya que alcanzó la base primero Asada.

Aun tenemos más oportunidades. – Señaló Tsubasa. La siguiente en pasar fue Tsukumo, sabiendo lo complicado que sería ella, Kurashiki tenía que lanzar con todo y Waka se lo señaló, iniciaría con un lanzamiento fuerte para empezar, en el momento que la pelinegra se puso al bate, la pelirroja lanzó, uno pensaría que Tsukumo lanzaría con fuerza y eso la haría equivocarse pero en realidad fue lo contrario, hizo un toque, lo necesario para que la pelota cayera y rodara un poco.

\- ¡La tomaré! – Waka se apresuró a agarrar la pelota mientras Tsukumo corrió con todo, alcanzando la base antes de que ella reaccionara. – Rayos.

\- Ya empiezo a ver la frustración en tu rostro Suzuki Waka, eso es divertido para mí. –Se burló Toma desde su lugar, la pelinegra gruñó por debajo.

\- No permitiré que suceda de nuevo… - Declaró por lo bajo, Naoe fue la siguiente en pasar, esta ocasión Waka no permitiría que ocurra un suceso como el anterior así que dio instrucción de un lanzamiento fuerte, Kurashiki dudó unos cuantos segundos pero lo hizo, lanzó una rápida la cual la castaña no pudo ver.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo batearé eso? – Declaró, a pesar de que quiso prepararse para anotar una, las siguientes dos llegaron igual y se llevó el segundo out. A continuación pasó Hanayama la cual estuvo lista en ese momento.

\- Bien… solo debo recordar lo que dijo… - En ese momento le vino a la mente las palabras de Toma.

\- (He escuchado que eres tonta, no pienses en nada y solo batea)

\- Ok~ no pensaré en nada. – Como dijo, no pensó en nada por lo cual sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, eso asustó un poco a Kurashiki.

\- ¿Q-Que le pasa? – Decidió no pensar mucho en ello y entonces lanzó, en aquel momento la pelirrosa bateó lo suficiente para que vuele la pelota. Tsubasa corrió hacia esta para alcanzarla pero se alejó más de lo pensado, fue el momento que Akino fue para alcanzarla y lanzarla, aunque ya las tres bases estaban ocupadas.

\- Es nuestra mejor posición, ahora es la hora de hacer eso. – Declaró Toma. Con Saki pasando a continuación, Kurashiki se preparó, ya entonces la lanzar, se vio a la peliazul buscar un toque, eso la sorprendió y cayó al suelo la pelota, Waka la alcanzó rápido, necesitó pensar que hacer, si lanzar a primera base u otra que tenía mayor distancia antes de que alcanzara, eso la bloqueó.

\- ¡Waka-san! – Tsubasa la hizo salir de su letargo cuando vio a Asada acercarse a base, quiso detenerla anteponiendo la pelota pero entonces se movió a un costado para esquivarla y anotar carrera, eso desconcertó a la pelinegra que no supo que hacer.

\- ¡Una carrera, toma eso Suzuki Waka! – Empezó a burlarse el pelinegro mientras que la otra no sabía qué hacer, Kurashiki se acercó a ella.

\- No pierdas la concentración, aun tenemos una forma de voltear esto.

\- … Tienes razón, lamento si perdí mi mente durante unos segundos, ya volveré…

Taketomi pasó a continuación, Waka esperaba a ver lo que ella haría pero igual se puso para recibir un toque, eso la hizo pensar sobre el tipo de estrategia que tendría Toma, ya que Kurashiki lanzó y tocó, nuevamente Waka tuvo posesión de la pelota para lanzar y buscar a donde hacerlo, solo para encontrar a Tsukumo que alcanzó base y anotó carrera.

\- Ya nos llevan dos carreras, eso no se ve bueno. – Comentó Ukita, fue ahí que Waka pensó y se dio cuenta.

\- (Lo tengo… ahora sé lo que Shiraishi-kun tiene planeado… ya sé cómo contrarrestarlo) – Pensó en ese momento. Con Honjou siendo la siguiente en batear, la inglesa hizo lo mismo pero esta vez Waka tenía un plan para evitar que se repita la historia, hizo la señal a Kurashiki para realizar el tipo de lanzamiento y ella asintió.

La pelirroja lanzó una rápida pero lo hizo con mayor fuerza que, al rebotar contra el bate, este se movió en dirección de regreso a Kurashiki y ella, con una mejor posición de todos los lados, lanzó primero a tercera base para hacer out a Hanayama que era la más lenta de todas las que buscaban alcanzar, la pelirrosa seguía en el trance de no pensar nada pero al ver la pelota, regresó en sí.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Out, cambio! – Declaró Taiga, Hanayama no supo que se quedó inmóvil en ese momento y por ello le marcaron.

\- No importa, tenemos una ventaja, podremos recuperarnos. – Pensó Toma. Ahora el primer equipo iba para batear mientras el otro defendería en el campo.

\- Eso fue peligroso, nos marcaron dos carreras en la primera entrada. – Comentó Nakano.

\- Waka-san ¿tienes algo en mente para esto? – Preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Mentiría si dijera que no, pero aun nos queda ver que tipo de estrategia tiene en mente Shiraishi-kun con la defensa, debo admitir que lo de antes me asustó un poco.

\- Si que nos superó durante unos cuantos momentos, es bueno que reaccionaras rápido Kurashiki-senpai. – Expresó María.

\- No fue nada, si no hubiera sido por esa instrucción de Suzuki-san, no lo hubiera hecho. – Confirmó la pelirroja.

\- Por ahora debemos posicionar todo, Arihara-san ¿estarás bien siendo la limpiadora? – Preguntó Waka.

\- No hay problema, eso déjamelo a mí. – Declaró la castaña con seguridad, Waka asintió. En ese momento pasó primero Iwaki la cual se preparó.

\- ¡Bien, lánzame lo que tengas! – Nozaki estaba en el montículo, en aquel momento lanzó primero una rápida por instrucción de Sakagami, la animadora quiso batear con fuerza pero acabó en strike, eso asustó por unos momentos a la rubia. Con el segundo lanzamiento hubo el mismo efecto. – No hay problema, esta es la buena.

Nozaki lanzó una vez más, esta vez Iwaki tuvo la vista puesta sobre la pelota y logró batear, esta voló bastante lejos, justo a la zona donde estaba Saki.

\- ¿Q-Que hago?

\- ¡Vamos Saki-chan, lanzala como si estuvieras amasando arroz! – Declaró Senba, la peliazul se imaginó que la pelota era una bola de arroz, un hilo de baba surgió de la comisura de sus labios.

\- Arroz… te daré una linda forma. – Lanzó la pelota con toda la fuerza que tuvo como cuando ayuda en el restaurante de su familia y de tal modo voló con bastante fuerza hasta primera base donde Izumida la capturó.

\- ¡Out! – Declaró Taiga.

\- Bien. – Expresó la pelimorada.

\- Nadie más que una delincuente atraparía una pelota tan rápida. – Comentó Kawakita.

\- No soy… - No pudo continuar para cuando el juego se reanudó. Kanako pasó a continuación para batear.

\- Piensa… necesito impulsarme a mí misma para lograrlo… - En ese momento recordó todas las ocasiones que la han llamado gorda lo cual hizo que se enfadara. – las mataré… - declaró por debajo. En ese momento Saki y Nitta sintieron escalofríos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Expresó la castaña abrazándose. – Es como si un instinto asesino fuera dirigido hacia mí…

Nozaki lanzó la pelota, pero en ese momento y de forma rápida la pelinegra bateó y voló muy lejos la pelota, Tsukumo empezó a correr para alcanzarla en tal momento aunque realmente llegó más allá hasta el campo de girasoles.

\- ¡Home run! – Celebraron al ver que lograron dos carreras en ese momento, Kanako llegó hasta la base donde sonrió.

\- Keikaku dori…

\- Maldición. – Expresó Toma por debajo, ahora ya estaban empatados en ese momento, el pelinegro realmente no se lo tomó a bien.

\- ¿Qué tal mi estrategia? – Se acercó Waka a él con una sonrisa segura, Toma no estaba nada feliz. – No creas que eres el único que puede jugar un juego de autosugestión.

\- N-No es nada. – Buscó calmarse con un respiro. – Es apenas la segunda entrada, tenemos más para un rato y en ese lapso de tiempo demostraré que soy superior.

\- Inténtalo, pero ahora yo seré la que domine.

\- Eso lo veremos. – Los dos sacaron chispas de sus ojos mientras se miraban fijamente.

\- Realmente parecen una pareja que está peleando en el matrimonio. – Comentó Takuto a lo cual los dos lo vieron.

\- ¡No somos así! – Expresaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Incluso tienen buena sincronización. – Soltó una pequeña risa, los dos solo se vieron una vez más y se fueron por su propio camino.

\- Lo decidí… jugaré su juego y lo aplastaré, a ver si con eso deja de fastidiarme. – Pensó Waka por debajo, una pequeña risa cruzó. – Jeje… Jejeje…

\- Suzuki-san da miedo… - Comentó Aisaka en ese momento. Regresando al juego, Nakano ahora fue la que entró para batear, la periodista esperó a que lanzara Nozaki y entonces lo hizo, claro que dejó pasar la primera pelota, Toma necesitaba pensar en algo para que no anotara, entonces recordó sobre ciertas investigaciones que hizo de las jugadoras del otro equipo, en ese momento sonrió.

\- ¡Mira, Joaquín Castellanos está aquí! – gritó, eso alertó a Nakano.

\- ¡¿Eh!? ¿Dónde? – preguntó cuando vio que la pelota ya pasó y fue strike.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – Declaró Waka desde su asiento. - ¡Shimazu-san, dile algo!

\- B-Bueno… no sé qué decir, eso puede contar como infracción por distraer a un jugador.

\- Espera Taiga. – Takuto interrumpió al castaño, en ese momento le susurró algo al oído mientras su mejor amigo asentía, entonces paró.

\- Lo dejaré pasar.

\- ¡¿Cómo!? – Expresó la pelinegra con asombro y enfado. - ¡Estás loco, eso es una clara violación a las reglas del béisbol!

\- Aquí Takuto dijo algo que hará el juego más emocionante, estoy de acuerdo con él así que haremos que los estrategas puedan intervenir en cualquier momento con cualquier estrategia que se les ocurra.

\- ¡Eso es pura basura! – Expresó Waka realmente enojada, Toma sonrió con confianza. - ¡Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro!

\- No te enojes, ya entonces nuestras intervenciones son permitidas, así que haré de todo para acabar contigo. – Eso hizo que la pelinegra soltara un gruñido.

\- ¡Como tú digas!

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Preguntó Shinonome con el ceño fruncido a Takuto, este se limitó a sonreír.

\- Ya lo verás… los dos me dan una sensación de que, si hacemos esto, quizás la enemistad que tengan ambos se terminan, además no es un juego oficial así que podemos darnos ciertas libertades.

\- Solo espero que no sea un desastre lo que estés pensando.

\- Nada de eso Ryo-chan, ya lo verás. – Declaró el peligris, al parecer observó algo en ambos y que esa condición podía sacar provecho de lo que tenía en mente, solo podía decirse que el juego se intensificaría a partir de ahora con esa regla adicional.

* * *

**Ninja Britten 11: Si que pasaron muchas cosas con las parejas en el cap y si que a Tsubasa la confundieron en su relación con Fudo jaja, bueno que no es algo que podía evitarse dado que entraron juntos.**

**El Redentor 777: Justamente como algo así fue igual con estos dos y Tomoe si que se hizo muy atenta respecto a su ropa interior, ya como igual comparte algo de perversión en ello jaja.**

**Pues iniciamos el partido, ya por el final deben saber que no será un partido normal, tengo muchas cosas por las cuales ambos intervendrán que hará divertido todo esto, ya lo verán en los siguientes caps, pero digo que se armará una gran batalla al respecto jaja, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	57. Equipo Waka vs Equipo Toma 2

Ahora había una nueva regla para el partido donde ambos estrategas del equipo podían intervenir en cualquier momento con distracciones y demás, eso causó que Waka estuviera en desacuerdo pero no había nada más que pudiera hacerse, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Takuto al permitir algo así.

\- No importa, podemos seguir como si nada… - Pensó por debajo, de esa forma por su equipo pasó a batear Hase la cual estaba algo nerviosa pero tenía que hacerlo, por su lado Nozaki se preparó a lanzar en ese momento, la chica de lentes cerró los ojos ante la pelota que iba volando, siendo strike.

\- Calmada Hase-san, tu puedes. – La animó Tsubasa, la bibliotecaria asintió mientras intentaba batear una vez más pero fue un segundo strike, eso puso nerviosa a Waka que no quería conseguir el out y que cambien de posición, entonces se le ocurrió algo.

\- (Si podemos intervenir… entonces puedo hacer eso…) – Sonrió por debajo. Ya que Nozaki estaba concentrada en lanzar, estaba lista para hacerlo cuando la sujetaron por detrás.

\- ¡Kyah! – Un par de manos sujetaron sus pechos lo que hizo que se desconcentrara al momento de lanzar y siendo lenta, de tal modo María logró batearla. - ¡Que!

\- Son grandes… - Expresó Waka con asombro y algo de derrota por la diferencia pero cumplió su prometido.

\- ¡Ey, eso es trampa! – Se quejó Toma, la peliazul sonrió.

\- ¿Qué acaso nuestras intervenciones ya son permitidas? Solo estoy siguiendo la regla. – Expresó con una sonrisa burlona, algo que trajo ira al pelinegro. De tal modo María llegó a primera base por la conmoción.

\- Bien, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego. – Tsukishima fue la siguiente en pasar, la pelinegra estaba preparándose en ese momento para batear cuando entonces… - ¿Arihara-san? ¿Por qué estás haciendo cosas impropias de una capitana? Basta.

\- ¿Cosas impropias? – Tsukishima dirigió su mirada a la castaña la cual se defendió pero no notó que habían lanzada la pelota y le marcaron strike. - ¡Oye!

\- Funcionó. – Sonrió Toma y Waka se enojó. En ese momento ella logró batear por lo que la pelota fue hacia donde estaba Taketomi.

\- La tengo. – La quiso lanzar pero entonces su pie pisó un hoyo lo que la hizo caer. - ¡Wuah!

\- Quien habrá sido… - Exclamó Waka escondiendo una pequeña pala a sus espaldas.

Esta vez pasó Aisaka para batear, Nozaki lanzó sin problemas y logró poncharla rápidamente, ahora podían cambiar y les tocaría batear en ese momento, de tal modo Kurashiki pasó al montículo, con Asahina para batear.

\- (Debo pensar en una forma de detener a su pitcher…) – Pensó Toma en ese momento, durante sus investigaciones supo ella y Taiga estaban en una relación, quizás podría aprovechar eso, para aquello se acercó a la seductora más famosa de la academia. – Honjou-senpai, tengo una idea.

\- ¿Hmmm? – Ella enarcó una ceja mientras le contaba lo que tenía en mente.

Ya que Kurashiki se preparó a batear contra la peligris, en ese momento algo sucedió por detrás.

\- Shimazu~ - Honjou se había asomado al castaño el cual abrazaba por el costado, presionando sus pechos contra él.

\- ¿Qué haces Honjou?

\- Jeje, es que de pronto me dio ganas de abrazarte ¿Qué acaso no puedo? – Expresó con sonrisa seductora, eso enojó en demasía a la pelirroja la cual se distrajo y lanzó con fuerza, aunque la pelota iba más en dirección a la inglesa la cual buscaba golpear.

\- Bola. – Anunció Taiga.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? – Preguntó Waka, Toma sonrió.

\- Soy el general aquí, si puedo movilizar mis piezas, usaré lo que sea necesario para derrotarte.

\- Bien… si eso quieres entonces. – En el momento que Kurashiki lanzó y Asahina golpeó la pelota, esta voló directo a la izquierda donde Tsubasa la agarró, ya al enviarla a primera base, logró el out. La siguiente en pasar por el segundo equipo fue Izumida, en ese momento Waka pidió a Tsubasa que se acercara para decirle algo. – Arihara-san, necesito que hagas esto… - En ese momento empezó a susurrarle al oído, la castaña se sorprendió.

\- N-No puedo hacer eso, es algo malo.

\- Debes hacerlo, tenemos que ganar esto a como dé lugar. – Expresó con ferocidad, cosa que asustó a Tsubasa.

\- W-Waka-san, realmente das miedo…

\- Solo hazlo. – ordenó. Ya Kurashiki se preparó a lanzar, en ese momento que Izumida sse preparó para batear, justo cuando la pelirroja lanzó, ella lo hizo pero alguien le tocó en el costado de su cintura, lo que la hizo estremecerse.

\- ¡Quien hizo eso! – Expresó con un rostro típico de delincuente, Tsubasa estaba debajo, agachada y con miedo. - ¡Tu!

\- ¡Lo siento! – En ese momento huyó por el miedo.

\- Sigamos el juego, por favor… - Expresó Shinonome por debajo y en vergüenza, en cambio Takuto estaba riendo divertido. - ¿Qué tanta gracia te da esto?

\- Yo solo estoy observando, sigamos viendo. – Sugirió, aunque la peliazul seguía sin estar cómoda con el tipo de juego. Luego de un hit y primera base, ahora pasó Honjou, la inglesa estaba lista, en ese momento Waka puso su plan en acción, se acercó a susurrarle al oído.

\- Honjou-senpai… si miras a tu izquierda, hay chicos guapos sin camisa.

\- ¿Really? – Expresó con emoción y duda, entonces Kurashiki lanzó para un strike. - ¡Bloody Hell!

En los segundos siguientes logró un hit que voló a campo medio, ahí Iwaki la agarró y estaba lista para lanzar.

\- Lo siento Yoshimi-chan. – De alguna forma Asada estaba ahí manejando una bicicleta y atropelló a la animadora, haciéndola caer al suelo.

\- ¡Que fue eso! – Exclamó Waka con enojo a lo que Toma sonrió. – Si quieres pasar a contacto físico, te lo daré.

Senba que fue la siguiente en batear, logró un hit, empezó a correr a primera base pero en ese momento estaba Akino la cual le metió el pie de forma disimulada para hacerla caer.

Cambiando de posición, ahora con el primer equipo bateando, pasó primero Tsukahara para batear, con Hiiragi esta vez para lanzar la pelota, se preparó, la senpai del club de kendo estaba preparada para batear, cuando entonces.

\- Tsukahara-senpai, mire esto. – Waka le llamó, la pelinegra de la coleta vio como ella tenía su espada de madera, lo cual la hizo abrir los ojos como platos. – Jeje, que buena espada, que pasará si… la mando al campo de girasoles. – Y en ese momento la arrojó.

\- ¡Mi espadaaaaaaaaa! – gritó con fuerzas, dejando el campo para ir tras ella, en ese momento ella recibió el out.

Shiina pasó a batear de forma siguiente y logró un hit, volando donde estaba Tsukumo, esta agarra la pelota y estaba lista para ello pero entonces Ukita se puso en medio.

\- Ukita-san… tengo que jugar… - En ese momento la pequeña puso ojos tiernos como el gato con botas de Shrek, algo que hizo que la pelicorto se quedara paralizada. - ¿Qué? – Ella siguió con esa expresión a lo que su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. – Que… poder… que ternura… no puedo resistir… - Aun con su rostro inexpresivo, abrazó a la castaña, eso logró que marcaran dos carreras por el primer equipo.

\- Estamos ganando. – Expresó Waka con sonrisa victoriosa a lo que Toma gruñó por debajo.

\- ¡Eso no será por mucho! – Declaró con enojo, en ese momento Fudo simplemente soltó un suspiro mientras miró a Takuto de reojo.

\- ¿Este era tu plan? – Preguntó, el peligris simplemente sonrió.

\- No realmente, pero es divertido, creo que es el mejor partido de béisbol que he visto en mi vida. – Exclamó sacando una bolsa de palomitas. - ¿Quieres?

\- … Bien… - Ambos empezaron a comer mientras seguían observando, no sabían lo que iba a seguir…

* * *

En ese momento, Kakehashi estaba dirigiéndose al campo luego de haber terminados unos cuantos trabajos en la sala de profesores.

\- Según me dijeron, hoy tendrían un partido de practica entre ellas, espero que todo haya salido bien. – Expresó con una sonrisa, se acercó al campo cada vez más, esperando que haya sido un juego amistoso, al llegar, quedó palida al ver el estado.

Todas y cada una de las jugadoras estaban en el suelo, sucias, lastimadas, muchos objetos usados para distraer y sabotear a los equipos estaban ahí, eso ya no era un juego de béisbol sino una batalla campal. En medio solamente se situaban dos personas, Waka y Toma.

\- ¡Es tu culpa, esto dejó de ser un juego desde hace tiempo! – Reclamó la peliazul con enojo.

\- ¡Tu me seguiste el juego, no quieres aceptar que puedo derrotarte!

\- Realmente me haces enojar. – En ese momento Waka se tiró encima de Toma para empezar los golpes, los dos se arrastraban en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí!? – Expresó Kakehashi con asombro.

\- Oh, hola sensei. – Takuto saludó de forma normal. – Solamente estamos viendo el juego de práctica.

\- ¿Esto es un juego de practica? – Preguntó con confusión genuina. – Más bien parece que hubo una guerra.

\- Ni se lo imagina. – Expresó Fudo a un lado. – Acabamos de presenciar lo que sucede cuando dos orgullos chocan de lleno.

\- Supongo que mañana no habrá práctica. – Comentó Taiga, ya despojado del equipo de ampáyer. – Todas van a necesitar un día de descanso para recuperarse de esas heridas.

\- Pero no pueden negarme que fue divertido, con tal de que esos dos dejen de lado su orgullo. – Señaló Takuto a los dos estrategas que seguían peleando en el suelo. Waka estaba dando golpes al rostro a Toma pero este la jaló del cabello para apartarla.

\- ¡Eso duele, realmente estás lastimando a una chica!

\- Si con eso puedo ganar, entonces que todo sea permitido. – En aquel momento Waka aprovechó y le dio un rodillazo directo en la entrepierna a Toma el cual se dobló. – Mi hijo… - Expresó en voz aguda.

\- Eso te enseñará. – Waka ahora estaba sonriendo al voltear las cosas, ahora poniendo al pelinegro en el suelo y ella sentada sobre su abdomen. - ¡Ja, gané yo!

\- Eso no es justo… los golpes bajos no son permitidos… - Apenas y podía hablar él.

\- Dijiste que todo era permitido… - Ya totalmente agotada, Waka se dejó caer a un lado, los dos estaban recostados en el suelo. - ¿Sabes? Esto fue una completa estupidez…

\- Lo fue… pero tenía que hacerlo…

\- Solo quiero saber algo… ¿por qué tienes tantas ganas de derrotarme? – Preguntó la peliazul, volteándose para mirar al pelinegro al costado, este igual lo hizo, quedando fijo al rostro de ello.

\- … Yo siempre fui alguien que se destacó por estar en la cima… desde niño siempre estuve en los primeros lugares en todo, la gente me felicitaba, eso se sentía bastante bien… al entrar aquí me dediqué a repetir eso, pero llegaste… alguien que me superaba, eso me causó envidia y no supe otra forma de responder que retarte para derrotarte… nunca antes había conocido a una chica como tú.

\- Eres bastante terco ¿sabes? – Expresó Waka con una pequeña sonrisa, en eso Toma se sonrojó levemente, ella se levantó primero, entonces extendió su mano hacia él, con algo de duda, aceptó la ayuda para levantarse. – Debo admitirlo, eres un muy buen estratega ¿Cómo lo hiciste para aprender tan rápido?

\- Estudié todo el día anterior al partido. – Confesó el pelinegro. – Es una de mis virtudes, puedo aprender algo de forma rápida e instantánea.

\- Eso es bastante impresionante. – Expresó Waka con asombro. – Yo pasé gran parte de mi niñez aprendiendo cuando me rendí de jugar y quise ayudar al equipo de mi onii-chan a ganar.

\- Ya veo… sí que tienes experiencia. – Expresó Toma, Waka sonrió.

\- ¿Qué tal si compartimos algunas ideas de vez en cuando? Ya nos más peleas o competencias, de tal forma podríamos mejorar el equipo… claro, solamente es eso, no te hagas la idea equivocada. – Comentó Waka negando que sea otra cosa, Toma le vio con asombro para luego asentir.

\- Ya desde el inicio me llamaste la atención Suzuki Waka… nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que trabajaría codo a codo con mi rival jurada.

\- Eres un idiota Shiraishi-san. – Reclamó aunque estaba sonriendo. Fue bueno que al final de todo pudieran arreglar sus diferencias, Takuto asintió de forma satisfecha.

\- Esto era lo que esperaba a final de cuenta, es bonito cuando el amor triunfa al final.

\- Y… ¿no vamos a ayudar a las demás a levantarse? – Preguntó Fudo. De esa forma un duro partido terminó, sin resultado exactamente pero otras personas ganaron de ello.

* * *

Las clases terminaron, Howard se despidió de Saito el cual nuevamente fue arrastrado por Hanayama, era bonito observar lo buena pareja que eran ambos. Ya entonces el rubio estaba saliendo del instituto cuando alguien estaba en la entrada, era un hombre anciano llevando un traje, al verlo, este se puso serio.

\- Le estaba esperando, señorito Howard.

\- Jenkins… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el rubio, el anciano se veía impasible.

\- Es el momento señorito Howard, su padre desea verlo… hay que arreglar eso de una vez…

\- Llegó el día ¿no? – Soltó un suspiro. – No puedo creer que sea pronto…

\- Sabe usted que tiene un trabajo a futuro como el sucesor de la compañía, así que esto es inevitable.

\- Lo sé… parece que no puedo escapar de este destino. – Una limosina se encontraba estacionada, con el rubio entrando. – hagamos esto rápido, aunque ya conocen mi respuesta.

\- No puede aplazarlo por siempre señorito, tarde o temprano deberá escoger una pareja, tener una propuesta de matrimonio arreglado es común en la familia.

\- Como sea, vámonos… - Dicho eso, entrando a la limosina, esta se fue, eso parecía ser todo pero alguien escuchó la conversación estando detrás de un pilar de la entrada, Ukita estaba ahí, con su boca tapada y totalmente sorprendida.

\- (Thompson-san… ¿tendrá un matrimonio arreglado?)

* * *

**El Redentor 777: La verdad que hubo de todo en el partido y si que ahí ambos aprovecharon dicha regla nueva.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Si que puede decirse que usaron de todo y acabaron de peor forma de lo que se pensó pero al final se resolvió, ya veremos algo más al respecto con ellos dos, lo tengo planeado.**

**Bueno, el partido en sí no duró demasiado ya que no tenía planeado que fuera así por lo que terminó en un combate y al final lo arreglaron, ya ahora pasaremos a la siguiente subtrama, Ukita se enteró algo respecto a Howard y eso le traerá un conflicto, igual él tiene sus problemas, ya verán lo que suceda con eso, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	58. Por querer ayudarlo

Corporación Skyblue, un gran corporativo con miles de sucursales alrededor del mundo, es uno de los nombres que suena a la vanguardia respecto a tecnología, con sede en Stanford, Connecticut, se ha encargado de múltiples investigaciones para crear tecnología que pueda mejorar la vida de las personas, una gran compañía de presencia mundial. Howard Thompson no era otro que el hijo del presidente ejecutivo de aquella compañía, por lo cual era el próximo sucesor a heredar la presidencia, debido a ello recibió una estricta educación desde que era niño, con tal de ser preparado lo suficiente para cuando llegue el momento adecuado, pero igual aquello representaba una carga realmente pesada para él por lo que, a sus quince años, pidió una sola cosa, un simple capricho en toda su vida y era tener una vida normal de estudiante, por lo cual su padre le permitió viajar a Japón para estudiar, de tal forma acabó en Satogahama.

Pudo vivir de la forma que quería, logró entrar a una escuela normal, escondiendo quien era realmente porque no deseaba tanta atención, fue él mismo por primera vez en su vida y se divirtió, hizo amistades y demás, pero no siempre puede resultar de la forma que uno quiere; el peso de su apellido es algo de lo que nunca podrá escapar, está destinado a ser el sucesor de su padre y, de tal modo, seguir ciertas tradiciones impuestas en su familia, entre ellas se encuentra el buscar una pareja entre distintas hijas de sus colegas más cercanos, un matrimonio arreglado no era nada lejano para su familia y era algo de lo cual él no estaba a gusto, si quería tener una pareja, debería ser él quien la consiga, no que nadie más le imponga a alguien.

\- Llegamos señorito. – El mayordomo de nombre Jenkins bajó primero de la limosina para abrir la puerta al rubio, este salió del vehículo, se encontraban frente a una mansión que se hallaba en las afueras del pueblo, esa era la casa donde vivía Howard actualmente, contando con varios sirvientes y era grande, de una gran extensión en jardín, piscina, cancha de tennis y basquetbol, todas las comodidades que uno puede pedir pero para él… era un sitio vacío. – El señor le espera en una llamada.

\- Ya iré… - Avanzó por esos largos pasillos hasta llegar a una sala, ahí se encontraba una pantalla la cual se encendió, un hombre de cabello negro y bigote se mostraba. – Padre.

\- Howard, supongo que conoces la razón de esta llamada.

\- Lo sé… - Soltó un suspiro. – Y bien ¿Qué será?

\- Ya hemos postergado en demasiadas ocasiones esto, ya no hay tiempo más del que puedas aprovechar, necesitas escoger a una prometida ahora. – Howard sabía eso, si su padre lo llamaba, era únicamente por ese asunto.

\- Creo que habíamos dejado esto en claro, no me casaré con alguna chica de la cual no conozco nada, si no hay sentimiento de por medio, no lo haré.

\- Tienes que hacerlo, aseguro que alguna de las hijas de mis socios cumple con el estándar de belleza que estás buscando, seguro observaste sus fotos.

\- Lo hice padre, no niego que varias de ellas son lindas, pero no puedo decirlo si no hablo con ellas de frente, para mí vale más una personalidad linda y amable que cualquier chica de elite que me consigas. – Eso trajo frustración a su padre.

\- Recuerda esto Howard, no podrás evadir esto por siempre, en algún momento deberás cumplir con las tradiciones de nuestra familia, solo lo estás alargando más de lo que se puede.

\- Lo entiendo padre. – Asintió levemente antes de que la pantalla se apagara, en ese momento chasqueó la lengua. – (Tiene razón… no podré alargarlo más, solo me dio de tiempo límite hasta que me gradúe… necesito pensar en algo, quizás si aquí pudiera conseguir novia…)

* * *

En Satogahama se estaba llevando a cabo otro día de clases, la situación era normal, todo bien, claro, excepto para cierta chica. Ukita seguía consternada respecto a lo que escuchó de Howard, no sabía que aquello le daba un dolor en su pecho.

\- ¿Ukita-san? – Nozaki la llamó lo cual la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Has estado muy distraída ¿sucede algo?

\- N-No es nada… - Tuvo que mentir, bajando la mirada, si bien pensó que funcionaría, la rubia ya conocía bastante a su amiga como para saber que no estaba bien.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- L-Lo estoy… esto, solo pensaba sobre como debería mejorar para el torneo, ya mero se acerca.

\- Es cierto, la próxima semana empieza la ceremonia… será algo duro pero divertido, esforcémonos mucho ¿sí? – La castaña asintió, en ese momento vio como Howard estaba caminando, , quería averiguar un poco más, por lo que dejó a Nozaki ahí para acercarse.

\- T-Thompson-san.

\- Oh, miss Ukita ¿pasa algo?

\- E-Esto… bueno, quería hablar un poco, si tienes tiempo…

\- Claro. – El rubio sonrió, entonces se dirigieron a otro lado, Nozaki vio esto con asombro para que luego una sonrisa se formara en ella.

\- (Así que es eso… jeje…)

En otro lado, los dos se alejaron del resto de la multitud para hablar en privado, parecía ser algo importante de lo que la castaña quería discutir por lo que no tuvo problemas, ya entonces que estuvieron alejados, ella se detuvo.

\- Y bien ¿de que deseas hablar? – Preguntó, la castaña estaba algo nerviosa en ese momento ya que quizás podría ser un asunto delicado pero no quería callárselo, se enteró sin querer y tenía que decirlo.

\- Bueno… la verdad es que el día de ayer… vi que te fueras y escuché algo… ¿es cierto que tendrás un matrimonio arreglado? – Al escuchar eso, Howard no expresó nada, por un momento Ukita sintió miedo, en vez de eso, el rubio simplemente sonrió.

\- Así que lo escuchaste… jeje, lamento que vieras eso, pero no es nada.

\- ¡Si lo es! – La castaña levantó la voz para su sorpresa. – Esto… te veías triste… como si no quisieras algo así, lamento entrometerme pero… si puedo ayudar en algo, quiero hacerlo.

\- Aprecio la preocupación miss Ukita, pero esto es un asunto de mi familia, solo yo puedo arreglarlo, de cualquier modo, estoy agradecido que te preocupes por mí.

\- Si… - Bajó la mirada en tristeza, al final no podría hacer nada al respecto, sobre todo que ella realmente estaba preocupada por él y deseaba ser de ayuda.

\- Todo saldrá bien. – Le aseguró para animarla un poco. – Encontraré la forma de arreglar esto y entonces todo volverá a la normalidad… me aseguraré de ello… - Sin decir nada más, se retiró, Ukita quería decir algo más pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, simplemente se quedó callada.

Llegó el momento de la practica, todas fueron para cambiarse e ir al campo, ahí Nozaki se acercó a la castaña.

\- Y bien Ukita-san… ¿lo hiciste?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué?

\- Lo vi todo, parece que finalmente encontraste alguien que te interesa.

\- … Esto… no entiendo que dices.

\- No me engañas, te gusta Thompson-san ¿no? – Al escuchar eso, la castaña se quedó callada por unos cuantos segundos hasta que su rostro se puso rojo.

\- ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH! – Ese grito suyo llamó la atención de todas. - ¡N-Nozaki-san, no es lo que piensas y!

\- Eso lo confirma todo, felicidades Ukita-san, me alegra que estés enamorada.

\- ¿Ukita enamorada? – Eso llamó la atención de Tomoe. – No puedo creerlo… ella igual encontró a alguien.

\- EL amor es maravilloso~ Karuizawa-kun y yo somos felices, seguro podrás vivirlo también. – Exclamó Hanayama, ya todas la rodearon, sofocando a la pobre que no pudo aguantar más y cayó, con sus ojos en espirales.

\- ¡¿Ukita-san!? – Esa presión fue demasiada para ella que no pudo aguantar y terminó alertando a las demás.

* * *

Empezó a abrir los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba hasta que sintió la suavidad de una cama, no fue hasta ver los alrededores que se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería.

\- ¿Ya despertaste? – Escuchó la voz de Nozaki a su lado, la rubia se mantuvo ahí todo el tiempo. – lamento todo eso… parece que te presionamos un poco.

\- Hmmm… - Se quitó las sabanas para quedarse sentada, Nozaki sonrió levemente.

\- Entonces… ¿sientes algo por él?

\- No lo sé… no entiendo nada de esto, pero… al verlo, siento algo en mi pecho… un calor que está creciendo… y mi rostro igual se pone caliente al pensar en él.

\- Eso es amor. – Respondió la rubia. – Respecto a Kakeru-kun y yo, empecé a sentir lo mismo conforme pasamos más tiempo juntos, ya ves lo feliz que somos ambos ¿no? – La castaña asintió. – Lo mismo puedo decir de Kurashiki-senpai y Shimazu-kun, es un sentimiento hermoso una vez lo pruebas, jamás llegué a pensar que tu igual tendrías pensamientos así.

\- Ughhh… - Se cubrió con su capucha con vergüenza, Nozaki soltó una pequeña risa.

\- No es nada de lo que debas de avergonzarte, seguro que, una vez lo aceptes completamente, sentirás como mariposas en el estómago, creo que esa la reacción inicial.

\- Bien… ya me encuentro mejor. – Se levantó de la cama y estuvo dispuesta a irse, de tal modo que ambas salieron de la enfermería después de recibir unos cuantos consejos de la enfermera, ya entonces avanzaron por los pasillos.

\- Waka-san. – Ahí vieron a la peliazul pero no iba sola, Toma estaba con ella. - ¿Shiraishi-san?

\- Ey Nozaki-san, Ukita-san, me alegra que estés mejor. – Respondió esta. – Lamentamos lo sucedido anteriormente, ellas igual querían disculparse contigo y me dijeron que pasara el mensaje.

\- No es nada. – Negó la castaña, la peliazul sonrió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno, luego de… ese enfrentamiento, Shiraishi-kun y yo hemos decidido compartir varias estrategias para el equipo, en realidad es bueno ideando varias jugadas.

\- De alguna forma me propuso ayudarla… parece que no puede hacer nada sin mí, así que no tengo de otra.

\- No empieces. – Exclamó Waka con rostro inexpresivo. – de cualquier manera, debido a este suceso, no hubo practica el día de hoy así que no te preocupes por nada.

\- Entiendo… y lo lamento.

\- Ya dijimos que no es necesario. – Sonrió ella. – Ya es momento de irnos, vamos a estudiar más libros de estrategias.

\- Idearé mejores que las tuyas Suzuki Waka, ya lo verás.

\- Es una competencia entonces. – Los dos se retiraron, Nozaki igual pudo ver que ella estaba muy cómoda con el pelinegro, algo podía surgir de aquello.

* * *

Honjou y Kiribe estaban saliendo una vez más, la pelivino estaba sentada en la mesa mientras que Kiribe fue a buscar las ordenes de comida que pidieron, una vez llegó con la bandeja, se sentó al otro lado.

\- Siempre es divertido salir contigo Azakusa-kun, ya hasta se volvió una costumbre.

\- Esto… aprecio que te diviertas Honjou-senpai. – Se sonrojó levemente, en variadas ocasiones los dos han estado saliendo en muchas citas, algo de lo cual él disfrutaba y estando con alguien hermosa como ella, solo podía ponerlo más feliz.

\- He estado pensando en algo… creo que las citas han sido divertidas, pero pienso que deberíamos dar el siguiente paso. – Eso hizo que el pelimorado se sorprendiera.

\- ¿Siguiente paso? – Tragó saliva, por ciertos momentos pensó en el hecho de que ella le llevara a un love hotel, se imaginó a la inglesa desnuda, sacando rápidamente esos pensamientos.

\- Si… creo que es momento de tomar esa decisión… Azakusa-kun… quiero formalizar esto, así que, esta vez seamos una pareja oficial.

\- … ¿Pareja oficial? ¿Qué no ya lo éramos? – Preguntó Kiribe con confusión a lo cual Honjou se mostró igual, en ese momento empezó a reír. - ¿Qué es gracioso?

\- No es nada… supongo que tienes razón, hace rato que ya éramos pareja, la verdad es que me he divertido mucho contigo que pensé que necesitaba confirmar esto, pero no fue necesario… con gusto seré tu novia.

\- Novia… - Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelimorado. – No puedo dejar de sonreír.

\- Ahora que somos novios… quizás debamos hacer cosas mucho más adecuadas ¿no lo crees? – Sonrió, estando cerca de él, eso lo puso nervioso, solo pudo observar a través del escote de la inglesa, sus pechos eran grandes.

\- E-Esto… ¿a qué cosas te refieres?

\- Ya sabes, cosas como… por ejemplo… ir a tu casa~ - Eso lo puso completamente tenso, si ella iba a su casa y en un día que estuvieran solos, eso significaría que… - ¡Y ver películas!

\- ¿Películas?

\- Claro ¿acaso pensaste que era otra cosa? – Se burló a lo cual Kiribe se sonrojó, fue engañado. – Considero que es un poco pronto para hacer esas cosas… aunque contigo no tendría problemas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si… - Levantó su falda un poco, dejando ver su muslo. – Seguro deseas esto… ¿no? – El pelimorado asintió por puro instinto, sin dejar de ver. – Puede parecerlo pero no soy alguien fácil, quiero tomarme las cosas con calma… en realidad, hay una cosa de mi personalidad que deseo cambiar.

\- ¿Qué quieres cambiar?

\- Supongo que si has escuchado sobre mí ¿no? – Él asintió. – Así que ves sobre qué voy con cada chico que me llama la atención y he tenido múltiples citas, incluso admito que Shimazu me atrajo en un principio y quise tener algo con él… pero ahora deseo hacer las cosas distintas, quiero ser la mujer de un solo hombre, ya no seguir observando a alguien más… quiero ser solo tuya.

\- Honjou-senpai… eso me haría feliz.

\- Puede que sea complicado y en ocasiones te moleste si termino viendo a algún chico guapo, eso no puedo evitarlo, aun así… ¿estarás conmigo?

\- Claro. – Respondió al instante. – Solo quiero estar contigo, no con nadie más.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – Sonrió Honjou. – De antemano quiero disculparme ahora.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque aquel chico de ahí se ve realmente guapo. – Salieron corazones de su cabeza al señalar a un hombre que estaba ahí, Kiribe puso rostro inexpresivo. – Ok, ya empezaré desde ahora.

\- Será difícil que cambies ¿no? – Kiribe finalmente estaba en una relación oficial con Honjou, aunque por su personalidad iba a ser difícil que ella cambie, sin embargo el tiempo hará que eso termine sucediendo.

Ukita se despidió de Nozaki para tomar caminos distintos, ella estaba dispuesta a irse a su casa cuando vio a Howard.

\- Thompson-san.

\- Miss Ukita, escuché lo sucedido que estabas en la enfermería ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Si, no es nada.

\- Me alegra. – En ese momento la limosina de su familia aparcó en la entrada, de ahí salió su mayordomo.

\- Es momento de irse señorito Howard… - en eso fijó su mirada en Ukita. - ¿Quién es ella?

\- Es una amiga, solamente me hacía compañía.

\- Entiendo, es hora de irse. – Dicho eso, el rubio avanzó para subirse, Ukita pudo ver el rostro de Howard, mostraba tristeza y frustración, no quería dejarlo así, realmente deseaba ayudar y seguro en su casa solo le molestaban con el asunto del matrimonio, si debía actuar, era ahora o nunca.

\- ¡E-Esto! – Levantó la voz para llamar la atención de todos. - ¡S-Soy Ukita Akane y… y… soy la novia de Thompson-san!

En ese momento los dos se quedaron paralizados, el mayordomo abrió los ojos totalmente y Howard estaba boquiabierto, Ukita estaba roja como un tomate pero no tuvo otra opción, entonces el mayordomo salió de su asombro.

\- A-Así que novia… esto es algo que debo reportar, señorita, si no le importa, debe acompañarnos a la mansión, esto debe darse a conocer.

\- S-Sí. – Sin decir nada más, subió al vehículo, Howard la vio con incredulidad antes de subirse, ya entonces comenzó a moverse. – (Si con esto puedo ayudarlo… entonces lo haré) – Pensó mientras avanzaban a las afueras del pueblo, ella se metió en un problema grande sin pensarlo, las consecuencias se verían después…

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Bien que sucedió de todo durante el juego jaja y pues con Howard, si es algo que se termina viendo, Ukita le estuvo observando pero ahora se pasó jaja.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Fue una guerra tan grande que tuvo que ser resumida con el desastre que acabó al final jaja, la verdad y ya entonces respecto a lo otro, se estará teniendo avances.**

**Ya vieron, Ukita se metió a la boca del lobo con esas declaraciones, no será algo sencillo y es que este pequeño arco va a durar unos cuantos caps más, al menos tengo en mente varias cosas al respecto antes de adentrarnos al inicio del torneo de invierno el cual, confirmo, empezará una vez acabemos esta subtrama, así que veamos como le irá a Ukita y su mentira blanca y la repercusión que habrá con el resto, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	59. Una reunión precipitada

Ukita tomó una decisión bastante precipitada en aquel momento, el hecho de mentir sobre que era la novia de Howard tomó por asombro a los dos que tenía enfrente y de tal modo ahora estaba siendo transportada a la mansión donde el rubio vivía, tal parecía que ese acontecimiento no sería pasado por alto.

\- Miss Ukita ¿por qué hiciste eso? – Susurró el rubio a su lado.

\- L-Lo siento Thompson-san pero… no quiero que estés triste, sé que no quieres hacer esto… lo arreglaré de alguna forma…

\- No lo sabes… Jenkins contactará a mi padre y no es algo que puedas manejar.

\- Lo haré… - fue todo lo que dijo, el rubio sabía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas como Ukita piensa que serán. No tardaron en llegar, una reja automática se abrió y pasaron por el amplio jardín en el vehículo, Ukita lo veía con asombro.

\- Es grande… - Ya entonces se estacionó la limosina frente a la puerta, con el mayordomo abriendo la puerta.

\- Adelante, señorita Ukita, necesito arreglar el encuentro con el señor, puede esperar en una habitación mientras, la llevaré.

\- Claro… - Fue todo lo que dijo, le dedicó una última mirada a Howard antes de irse por su lado, las cosas serían muy complicadas, era lo que estaba pensando el estadounidense en ese momento.

Ukita fue llevada a una habitación para que esperara, esta era bastante amplia y con una cama matrimonial en medio, nunca supo acerca de ese aspecto de Howard de que era rico, pero no era tiempo para sorprenderse, en aquel momento sacó su teléfono, iba a enviar un mensaje por si acaso levantaba preocupaciones, no tardó mucho en enviarlo cuando fue llamada de vuelta por el mayordomo.

\- Por aquí señorita, le espera el señor. – Ella asintió, empezando a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala, ahí estaba Howard y una pantalla en la cual se veía a un hombre, este era el padre del rubio.

\- ¿Esta es la chica que dice ser la novia de Howard? – preguntó, la castaña tragó saliva.

\- E-Esto… sí, soy su novia… - Expresó por debajo, por unos cuantos segundos este se vio dudoso acerca de que fuera verdad.

\- ¿Cuándo fue que se conocieron?

\- Hace unos meses, yo le hablé. – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mi hijo?

\- Bueno… ha sido muy amable conmigo, me ha ayudado cuando lo necesitaba y además… creo que es muy buena persona, cuando lo necesitaba, ha estado ahí para mí.

\- Miss Ukita… - Expresó Howard por debajo, no es que ella se estuviera forzando a decir todo eso, quizás era lo que realmente sentía.

\- Entiendo… creo que necesito conocerla mejor, puedo abrir un hueco en mi agenda para esta noche, Jenkins, prepara una cena porque iré a Japón.

\- ¿Padre? – Howard estaba asombrado, nunca antes vio un momento en el que su padre pudiera atenderlo a él y eso era algo extraordinario, el mayordomo asintió.

\- Entendido señor, lo prepararé todo. – La pantalla se apagó en ese momento. – Señorita, le ayudaremos a prepararse para la cena, debe ver muy presentable.

\- Bien. – Ella asintió mientras era dirigida nuevamente, Howard seguía sin salir de su asombro que su padre pueda ir ahí y además en una cena para conocer mejor a Ukita, eso solo podía significar más problemas si al final eran descubiertos.

* * *

Taiga y Kurashiki estaban preparando todo para irse, luego de que la práctica se cancelara debido a que Ukita se desmayó, no había mucho que hacer ahí.

\- Es una lástima, había preparado unos cuantos ejercicios para todas ya que la próxima semana empieza el torneo.

\- No puede evitarse. – Respondió la pelirroja. – Al menos podemos pasar más tiempo juntos.

\- Es cierto. – Expresó el castaño, sujetando la mano de la pelirroja la cual se sonrojó. – Y bien ¿A dónde deseas ir?

\- Bueno… hace un tiempo desde nuestra última cita debido a los entrenamientos así que podríamos…

\- ¡Shimazu-kun! – Escuchó la voz de Nozaki la cual corrió hacia ellos, se veía algo apurada, la rubia llegó agitada hacia ambos. – Menos mal… no te fuiste…

\- Nozaki ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es Ukita-san… me llegó un mensaje… - Mostró su teléfono, revelando el mensaje que la castaña envió.

_"Nozaki-san… al final quiero hacer algo por Thompson-san así que decidí actuar, puede que sea algo equivocado pero no me arrepiento, no te preocupes por mí…"_

\- Por ese mensaje, parece que hizo algo malo. – Exclamó la rubia, el castaño se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

\- No puede ser que se haya metido en problemas, es la que menos haría algo así. – Exclamó este, en aquel momento llegaron Hanayama y Saito.

\- Chicos~ hace poco vimos a Ukita-san subirse a una limosina. – Exclamó la pelirrosa lo cual sorprendió a los tres.

\- ¿Una limosina?

\- Así es y creo que iba con Thompson-kun, Karuizawa-kun y yo los vimos irse. – Respondió esta.

\- Howard-san ya me había hablado anteriormente sobre que vive en las afueras del pueblo pero nunca supe que tenía una limosina, hay algunas cosas que desconozco de él. – Comentó el pelirrojo, eso ya parecía ser un asunto más grave.

\- Puede que si esté en problemas… - Exclamó Kurashiki, Taiga asintió.

\- Reunamos a todos, debemos hacer algo al respecto para ayudarla, si es algo malo, no podemos abandonarla. – Asintieron para moverse, en lo que sea que Ukita se haya metido, era algo malo y necesitaban hacer algo para salvarla.

No pasó mucho para que todo el equipo se reuniera en un parque cercano, igual ahí se encontraban Saito, Kiribe, los gemelos así como Fudo y Takuto.

\- Ese es el asunto. – terminó de explicar el castaño lo cual todos escucharon.

\- Ukita-san fue muy valiente en ese momento, pero podría ser algo malo. – Exclamó Tsubasa. - ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarla?

\- Podemos lograrlo, para ello debemos ir a donde se encuentra. – Exclamó Taiga.

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos? – Preguntó Tomoe a lo que Honjou sonrió.

\- Es fácil, con esto. – La inglesa tomó el teléfono de Nozaki y entonces empezó a teclear algo, entonces no pasó mucho para que pudiera sonreír. – Listo, tengo la localización de donde se envió el mensaje.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- Easy, para eso tenemos tecnología y justo instalé una aplicación para descubrir la ubicación del mensaje, así que ya sabemos dónde está Ukita-chan.

\- Ahora solo debemos ir ahí, esta es una misión de rescate que tenemos que hacer. – Exclamó Iwaki.

\- Puede ser muy emocionante, jamás pensé que haríamos algo así. – Expresó Asada con emoción.

\- Por ahora vamos a prepararnos, llegaremos ahí durante la noche. – Respondió Taiga y comenzaron las preparaciones, se infiltrarían en la mansión para salvar a Ukita, sin saber los problemas por los cuales pasarían en ese momento.

* * *

Ukita estaba siendo preparada para la cena con el padre de Howard, para ello, los distintos trabajadores de la mansión prepararon un vestido para ella y también tuvo que ducharse ahí, se sorprendió de ver que tenían un baño amplio con una gran bañera para ella sola a lo cual entró, una vez terminó, llegaron sirvientas las cuales la tomaron para vestir, aunque ella podía hacerlo sola, todas estas la hacían verse completamente impecable.

\- Se ve hermosa señorita. – Ukita estaba frente a un espejo, llevaba un vestido azul de una sola pieza con detalles tipo cristal diamante, la pintaron con maquillaje ligero para resaltar las facciones de su rostro, unas zapatillas de tacones fino y también un par de pendientes de zafiro, la castaña no podía creer en lo hermosa que se estaba viendo.

\- (Esta soy yo…)

\- Aún faltan unas cuantas horas para la cena, puede esperar mientras. – Exclamó una de las sirvientas mientras salían para continuar su trabajo, Ukita se quedó ahí sola nuevamente, admirando la imagen que era actualmente.

\- No pensé que podía verme muy linda… - Se sonrojó levemente. – ¿Le gustaré así a Thompson-san?

Fue a sentarse a un costado de la cama, observando a través de la ventana, algunos sirvientes de la mansión estaban trabajando y moviéndose, todo sea para recibir al padre de Howard, en ese momento pensó en lo que estaría sucediendo con él.

Howard estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no creyó que su padre fuera justo a una cena solo para conocer a Ukita quien declaró ser su novia, ya sabía que eso quizás lo salve del asunto del matrimonio arreglado pero si, durante aquella cena, llega la proposición para que ella sea su prometida, estaría en muchos problemas.

\- Que hago… - Expresó por debajo mientras caminaba en círculos en su habitación. – Miss Ukita es una chica amable, así que no puedo dejar que se vea involucrada en esto… - Solo puedo rezar porque suceda algo para que no llegue al asunto…

Una caravana de taxis se movía por la colina mientras subían directamente al camino donde estaba la mansión, deteniéndose unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta, en ese momento bajaron Taiga, Nozaki, Kurashiki, Tsubasa y Fudo.

\- Gracias. – El castaño pagó la cuota al igual que los demás que bajaban de los vehículos. – Finalmente estamos aquí.

\- Wow… así que vive en una mansión, no lo sabía. – Exclamó Saito.

\- Quien diría que es un chico rico… debí tenerlo en mi radar… - Exclamó Honjou a lo cual Kiribe la vio con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Por cierto… ¿por qué llevamos estos trajes negros ajustados? – Preguntó Fudo y es que todos los presentes, incluidos los chicos, portaban trajes negros que se ajustaban a sus cuerpos.

\- Obviamente nos estamos infiltrando en una casa ajena de noche, así que necesitamos resaltar lo menos posible para que no nos vean o reporten. – Respondió la inglesa. – Además… a poco que no resalta bien nuestras hermosas figuras.

\- Es cierto, Kanako-chan, puedo ver bien tus lon…

\- Di algo más y te mato. – La pelinegra tenía un aura roja la cual hizo callar a Saki.

\- Por ahora hay que entrar… - Observaron la entrada la cual era una reja grande y había como dos guardias ahí vigilando, Taiga frunció el ceño. – No podemos ir por el frente así que tenemos que tomar otra ruta…

\- Eso pueden dejárnoslo a nosotros. – Exclamó Tenma, él y Aoba fueron por la parte izquierda de la mansión donde era pura reja, en ese momento Aoba se puso al frente y posición sus manos.

\- Adelante Tenma.

\- Ahí voy. – Tenma empezó a correr y, usando el impulso de Aoba, saltó y pasó por encima de la reja, cayendo al otro lado.

\- Un éxito. – Exclamó el gemelo con una sonrisa.

\- Bien hecho Tenma-kun. – Felicitó Asada.

\- Gracias Aoi-senpai, me encargaré por aquí, vuelvo en un momento.

Tenma empezó a moverse con cuidado entre los arbustos mientras se acercaba al puesto de vigilancia donde estaban los dos guardias, uno observaba a través de las cámaras pero en realidad estaba leyendo un manga el otro tenía puesto audífonos para escuchar música.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah, staying alive~ - Mientras el que escuchaba música estaba entretenido, Tenma se acercó por detrás del que leía manga de forma amenazadora.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Wuaaah! – Un movimiento ocurrió dentro de la cabina sin que su compañero supiera algo al respecto, este seguía entretenido con su música y entonces se vio un cuerpo arrastrándose por el suelo hasta ser cubierto en los arbustos.

\- ¡Ey compañero, creo que deberíamos cambiar! – El otro guardia entró solo para ver la cabina vacía. - ¿Compañero? Donde se habrá ido…

\- ¡Aquí atrás!

\- ¡Eh!

***Bonk***

El segundo guardia fue golpeado por un tubo a lo que cayó noqueado al suelo, Tenma nuevamente movió el cuerpo para esconderlo, en ese momento regresó a la cabina y apretó un botón a lo cual la reja se abrió y el resto pudo entrar.

\- Realmente pudiste encargarte de todo. – Expresó Taiga con asombro. - ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Esos son detalles menores, hay alguien a quien necesitamos rescatar.

\- Es cierto. – El castaño miró al resto. – Para esto, nos dividiremos en dos equipos, uno se encargará de distraer y llamar la atención de los trabajadores para que los persigan, busquen cualquier medio para hacerlo y evitar ser atrapados, otro equipo entrará a la mansión para buscar a Ukita y entonces poder llevárnosla, esto necesita ser hecho sin que suceda algún incidente grande, ahora vamos a dividirnos.

_Equipo de distracción:_

Waka.

Iwaki.

Tsukumo.

Asada.

Tenma.

Aoba.

Hanayama.

Saito.

Saki.

Kanako.

Nitta.

Izumida.

Aisaka.

Asahina.

Senba.

Tsukishima.

Taketomi.

Sakagami.

Shiina.

_Equipo de infiltración:_

Taiga.

Fudo.

Takuto.

Tsubasa.

Shinonome.

Tomoe.

Kurashiki.

Nozaki.

Honjou.

Kiribe.

Nakano.

María.

Naoe.

Kotone.

Hiiragi.

Shizuku.

Akino.

\- El equipo de distracción tiene a las mejores personas para el trabajo, Izumida-san sabrá armar alboroto como la delincuente que es. – Exclamó Akino a lo cual ella reclamó.

\- ¡Ya dije que no soy!

\- No hay tiempo que perder. – Interrumpió Taiga. – Hay que comenzar. – El sol se había ocultado por lo cual ya era de noche. – Encontrémonos en este mismo punto una vez cumplamos el rescate, adelante.

Todos los equipos empezaron a moverse para ejecutar el plan, salvar a Ukita era prioridad por lo cual trabajarían por ello.

En la parte trasera de la mansión estaba esperando el mayordomo principal de la casa a la llegada de algo, en ese momento se vio un helicóptero el cual empezó a descender en el helipuerto hasta aterrizar y apagar el motor, la puerta se abrió a lo que salió un hombre.

\- Bienvenido señor.

\- Ya estoy listo Jenkins ¿la cena está completa?

\- Los cocineros están terminando, por ahora puede ir al comedor para sentarse.

\- Gracias. – El padre de Howard entró para dar inicio a lo que sería la cena y conocer a la novia de su hijo, todo sin saber que en esa misma noche se llevaría a cabo una de las situaciones más irreales que jamás vivirá, el reloj empezó a recorrer.

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Las opiniones del padre de Howard ya se estarán viendo y si que al menos Honjou desea dar ese paso, así como Waka y Toma podrían avanzar a algo más, ya se estará viendo.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Fue una decisión precipitada que tomó pero fue lo que quiso, igual habrán ciertos problemas y con Honjou, ya tendrá sus cambios, claro que será un avance lento pero lo hará.**

**Pues bien, aquí dejamos el cap para que todo el desmadre se haga en el siguiente jaja, la verdad que infiltrarse a la mansión no será tan fácil como creen, el equipo de distracción lo tendrá peor, todo eso ya lo verán después, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


End file.
